The Lighthouse
by toocute24
Summary: After losing her mother in a tragic accident, Bella is forced to move to Forks, WA where she turns her hurt and anger inward and starts to self destruct. All of that changes when she meets Edward.
1. Prologue

A/N Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I wanted to thank Twireader81 for all your support and everything you've done to help inspire me to move ahead with this. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be satisfied with just reading them instead of trying my hand at writing one. Please help by sending me reviews and please be honest!

Prologue

Looking back on her life for the past year, Bella could hardly believe everything that happened. After she lost her mother, she had been forced to move from the only home she had every known to live with Charlie, her estranged father. Despite Charlie's efforts to show her he loved her and wanted her there, Bella pulled farther and farther away from the world.

After the accident, Bella went on a downward spiral. After all, she was the reason Renee was dead. She couldn't do anything about that but punish herself, so that's what she did.

To this day, she still couldn't believe how childish she had been. If it weren't for the fact that Charlie was the police chief and had spoken on her behalf on many occasions, she was sure that she would be in a juvenile detention center in Seattle by now. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone but herself, but that always seemed to be the result of her actions. She became so numb at one point though, that she began to not even care.

All of that changed the day that He came into her life. He was the sun shining brightly in the middle of hurricane. He was her lighthouse when she was lost at sea. He was her Edward. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips now as she recalled everything that led her to where she was today.


	2. Tragedy

A/N I wanted to just jump right into the story, so here's the first chapter. Please review!

Chapter 1 Tragedy

Bella Swan had lived in Phoenix for most her life. Her parents had decided to go their separate ways when she was only a year old and she had lived with her mom, Renee for the 16 years since. Charlie, her father, had stayed in Forks, Washington, never truly getting over the loss of his family. Bella was the type of person who didn't care what other people thought of her. She was unique and therefore sort of an outcast, but it didn't bother her. She was happy.

At least she had been happy until her life was turned upside down one July afternoon. Bella and her mom had been enjoying the day together, shopping at the local mall. They had just loaded up their day's spoils when they sky suddenly darkened and the first drops of the summer monsoon began to fall from the sky. Living there for so many years, Bella and Renee knew what the storm could bring – high winds, thick walls of dust impenetrable to the eye, and blankets of pouring rain. Arizona was a beautiful place to live with great weather for the most part, but when monsoon season came, everything could chance in the blink of an eye.

Renee had always hated driving in the rain – which was one of the many reasons she had left Forks – so she handed over the keys to Bella as they quickly got in the old blue station wagon. The mall was only 4 miles from their quaint little home, but it proved to be a treacherous journey that would change Bella's life.

The day's storm brought with it all the normal monsoon weather, but it was worse in a sense. Today, not only was there a tremendous amount of rain falling, but the sky also started spitting little chunks of ice. Hail was not unheard of, but it didn't occur often, especially in July, so Bella was not prepared. With the windshield wipers buzzing at full blast, she was slowly making her way home through the flooded streets.

The light she was at had just turned green, so she stepped on the gas and ventured into the intersection. That's when her world fell apart. A semi-truck came barreling through the intersection and t-boned the car on the passenger side. Everything after that seemed to be a total blur. Bella remembered hearing screaming as the air bag and shattered glass exploded in her face, but she was unaware that the shrill sound was coming from her own lips. After that, everything went black.

…

Charlie Swan was just getting off of a 12-hour shift at the police station, when he received an urgent phone call from Banner Good Samaritan Hospital in Phoenix. When the office secretary Sue Clearwater tapped on his door and told him about the call, his heart dropped down to his toes and his thoughts immediately drifted to Bella, his daughter whom he hadn't seen in 16 years. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of Bella, his last mental image of her with her big brown eyes smiling up at him. He'd seen pictures and such since then, and talked to her on the phone, but hadn't seen her face to face since Renee took her and walked out on him all those years ago.

Sue cleared her throat to pull Charlie out of his inner thoughts. Back in the present, he told her he would take the call and asked her to close his door on her way out.

"This is Charlie Swan," he answered after taking a deep breath and picking up the receiver.

"Mr. Swan, my name is Dr. Sara Fitzgerald. I work at Banner Good Samaritan Hospital in Phoenix. I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter has been in a terrible car accident. She's okay, but her mother wasn't as fortunate. Isabella is going to need a familiar face when she wakes up. We need you in Phoenix as soon as possible."

….

_ What the hell is that beeping? Dammit! My head hurts! What the hell happened?_

Bella slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar white room. As she looked around, she noticed she was hooked up to a heart monitor and in IV drip. She reached up with her free hand and gently felt her head, which was covered in gauze.

That's when the memory of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Mom! Mom, where are you," she screamed. "MOOOM!"

The nurse in the hall opened the door after hearing the commotion and yelled something down the hall about needing an mL of Ativan and to page the doctor STAT. She entered the room slowly, being careful not to upset the patient more than she already was, but Bella wasn't having it. "Where the hell is my mother?" she screamed at the nurse.

Ignoring her question, the nurse continued approaching as she reached for a flashlight. "What's the last thing you remember, Miss Swan?" she asked as she shined the beam of light into Bella's eyes.

"I was at the mall with my mom. We were just getting into the car when the damn storm hit. Mom hates driving in the rain so she gave me her car keys. We were about a mile from home when, Oh God! Where is she? Where is my mom?" Bella began to panic again just as another nurse entered with a syringe. She silently walked up to the bedside, followed the tube leading from the machine to a port and injected the contents of the syringe into the IV.

Bella started to feel the effects almost instantly. "What did you just give me? Where is… my… mom?" she started to ask as she suddenly started to get really tired. Her eyes heavy, she looked up at the first nurse and said one more word, "Please," before drifting off to sleep.

…

She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't make herself wake up. The image just before her world exploded kept replaying before her eyes. She saw the light turn green and remembered stepping on the gas as the rain and hail pounded everything around her. She looked over at her mom just in time to see the headlights of the truck before it slammed into them. The look of horror on her mother's face just before impact was the prevalent image that kept replaying in her dream.

Finally, a semi-familiar male voice said her name as she felt someone squeeze her hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes to stare into her own. Well, they weren't exactly her eyes, but they were the same shade of rich chocolate brown that she saw every day in the mirror.

"Bella, honey, it's Dad," the stranger said as he squeezed her hand again while maintaining his grip. He reached up with his free hand to push the stray hair out of her face while he smiled at her kindly. "I'm right here honey and I promise it's going to be okay."

Confused, Bella tried to get a better sense of her surroundings. She was still in the hospital but she had no idea what day it was or why this man was here. Where was her mom? Why hadn't she been allowed to see her yet? These questions kept circling her mind until she finally had the courage to speak. "Charlie? Is it really you? What are you doing here and where is mom?"

"Bells, you need to try to stay calm. You and your mom were in a car accident and the hospital called me and asked me to come down here. I hopped on the next plane and got here as soon as I could. Baby, they did everything they could, but your mom didn't make it," Charlie said somberly. "I'm so sorry honey."

Starting to get upset again, Bella lashed out at him. "What the hell do you mean she didn't make it? You can't really mean… she's not… no, she can't be… there's no way she's gone... We were… she… no, it's not possible… no." With tears streaming down her face, her words got harder and harder to understand. She was sitting up now, sobbing into Charlie's shoulder while he gently rubbed her back, allowing her to let it out.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here. Let it out, just let it all out." Charlie continued to try to soothe his little girl until her tears ran out and she fell asleep again. Being a cop at heart, Charlie needed answers. As Bella slept, he quietly left the room to talk to go find the first on scene.

…

"Ok, so explain to me what happened one more time." Charlie was talking to the first officer on the scene, Embry Call.

"Well Chief Swan, as far as we can tell, Isabella and her mother Renee were driving home from a shopping trip at the mall. They were at 48th Street and Broadway at a red light. Witnesses say that when the light turned green, Isabella continued forward. The weather was some of the worst we've seen out here in a long time and visibility was shit. There was a semi traveling westbound on Broadway. He said he accidently dropped his phone and looked down for just a minute. He had no idea the light had turned red. By the time he looked up, it was too late. He was a split second from slamming into your ex-wife's car. Renee was killed instantly." Officer Call always hated recanting what he had pieced together, but it was especially difficult to talk to a fellow officer. Chief Swan might not work for the Phoenix Police Department, but that didn't make him any less family.

"What about the driver of the semi?" Charlie hated him for what he had done to Bella, but he'd worked one too many traffic accidents to just not care. He knew the man probably had a family of his own and so he had to ask the question.

"He was taken to the hospital with minor injuries." As much as Officer Call hated talking about an accident where a family member was injured or killed, he hated even more talking about the person responsible. He couldn't help but feel guilty when he or she was able to walk away, when an innocent person lost a life. He knew this was irrational, but he couldn't control the empathy he always felt.

Charlie accepted what the young officer told him and decided he'd been away from Bella long enough. He needed to get back to her before she woke up.

…

"Bella honey, it's not your fault! Please don't think that. With the way the weather was… visibility was so poor… there was no way you could have seen the truck. Witnesses say it just seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Honey, you have to stop blaming yourself!" Charlie was beyond flustered. When Bella finally became conscious enough to really listen to what happened, she took everything hard. She kept insisting that it was all her fault. That if she hadn't have been driving, her mom would still be alive. No amount of begging or explaining on his part would change her mind and he just didn't know what to do.

It had been a week since the accident, and despite his hopes that she would finally realize she was blameless, Bella was being just as stubborn as ever. Ha… he chuckled humorlessly to himself thinking she must have gotten that trait from her mother.

The funeral for Renee was this morning, and Bella was a complete mess. Charlie wasn't sure that she would finally get out of bed to even go. She was only in the hospital for 3 days, but since refused to leave her room. She was falling deeper and deeper into depression and it terrified Charlie.

…

As Charlie was packing Bella's things, he couldn't help but think back to their conversation this morning…

"Bella, sweetheart, it's time to get ready for your mom's funeral." Bella was lying in bed with her face buried in her pillow, so Charlie came up beside her and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm not going," she bit back at him. "There's no damn point. She's gone and it's all my fault!" Her words were caustic, but Charlie could see how much she truly believed them by the tears streaming down her cheek.

"Honey, think of your mother. If she could hear you now it would break her heart. This is your chance to say good-bye to her and make peace. You need to go."

"Can't you see? I don't deserve to ever find peace again! I killed Mom! She's never going to yell at me to get ready for school again. She's not going to be there to help me get ready for prom or for my wedding. She's gone Charlie, and she's never coming back! How the hell will I ever find peace with that? Why the fuck would I deserve it?"

They'd had this same conversation several times in the past week, but he never seemed to be able to get through to her and it was breaking his heart. The last thing any father wants to see is his child suffering so needlessly. Charlie knew beyond any doubt that the accident was just that… an accident. If anyone was at fault, it was the truck driver who took his eyes off the road. He tried to make Bella understand this, but he just wasn't getting through to her and he didn't know what else he could possibly do.

She had finally relented and got ready for the funeral, but as soon as it was over, she went straight back to her room. Charlie cringed when he heard what he assumed was her fist hit the wall several times before she started sobbing again.

Because Renee never got remarried, Bella would have to come back to Forks to live with him. He knew that uprooting her after such a horrible tragedy would be hard, but he really had no other choice, so he found himself in the present again, in her room, packing up her things. Tomorrow, they would leave together to go back to Forks and Bella would begin her new life. If only Charlie knew what was in store for him.


	3. Anger

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has looked at my story. I'm amazed at the number of hits I've received already and it's been less than 24 hours since I originally posted! Please take the time to review so I know what you think and can improve my writing! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2 – Anger

_Now I know why mom left this damn place! It's so worn down and depressing, and what's with the non-stop rain? Enough already!_

Bella was lost in her own thoughts as Charlie drove from Port Angeles to Forks, her new home. She had tried to tell Charlie to just leave her in Phoenix, but he wouldn't listen. What was the point in arguing anyway? Her life as she knew it was over. Her mother was dead and it was her fault – no matter what anyone said. She knew better. She knew that she should have seen the storm's severity and insisted on returning to the mall to wait it out, but she didn't. Instead she took the keys from Renee and got behind the wheel thinking they were so close to home already. What could possibly happen, right?

Now Bella was in Washington of all places, away from the only home she'd ever known. Talk about depressing. Forks was the polar opposite of Phoenix. In Phoenix the sun was always shining and in the summertime, the weather would be a blistering 110 degrees on a cool day. One could literally drown in Vitamin D. Sure, there were storms like the one the day of the accident, but they were few and definitely far between. Here in Forks, she didn't think there was any sun. It's like it packed its bags and traveled south – only it wasn't just a temporary stay. Instead of the beautiful sun and stifling heat she was so used to, she got thick gray clouds and constant rain.

_Great… My own personal hell. What more could I ask for? _she thought caustically. _Well at least I'll get the damn punishment I deserve for killing mom. _

Bella continued with these thoughts while Charlie drove. He was oblivious to the fact that she was contemplating ways to get away from here already. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

…..

Back in Phoenix after the funeral, Charlie had explained to Bella that he was taking her back to Forks with him. He expected her to blow up at him like she had so many other times in the last week, but she just hung her head and listened… At least he thought she was listening. He knew that she was going to need a lot more help when they got home than he would be able to give her, so while Bella was sleeping, he decided to call Esme and explain the situation. Bella would probably hate him for making her see a psychiatrist, but Esme Cullen was such a kind and loving individual, that he knew he didn't have a choice. If anyone could get through to Bella, it would be Esme.

Esme was the wife of his long-time best friend Carlisle Cullen. They were high school sweethearts and had been together for 20 years now. Instead of growing apart, as many couples do, their relationship only seemed to have grown stronger. Charlie saw the love that they had for one another and their family so he assumed she would show the same love and understanding to her patients. Esme easily agreed to take Bella on as a client and so Charlie made an appointment for the following evening. With that done, he made a makeshift bed for himself on the couch and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Charlie finished getting things ready for their trip, loaded up the rental car and then walked in to tell Bella it was time to go. The sight he walked in on in the kitchen made his steps falter and his heart break into a million pieces. Bella was sitting on the floor with her back against the cabinets. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was clutching them so tightly with her arms it was a wonder she was able to draw a breath. What made everything worse though is that Bella was obviously crying… hard. Not knowing what else he could do, Charlie helplessly sank beside her and pulled her into him letting her cry on his shoulder while he whispered that everything would be okay and that he would never leave her.

Once Bella was cried out again, Charlie helped her into the car and they set off for the airport. The flight to Seattle went smoothly, especially since Bella slept with her head on Charlie's shoulder. With it having been such a long night, Charlie rested his head on top of Bella's and drifted off to sleep as well. When they arrived at SeaTac airport, they quickly grabbed their bags and went to catch their connection to Port Angeles, where Charlie's police cruiser was parked and waiting for them.

…..

Bella and Charlie were both lost in their own thoughts as he drove the cruiser into the quaint little town. When he finally pulled into the driveway of his little yellow two-story house, he cleared his throat rather conspicuously.

Drawing Bella's attention, he said "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and have a shower. It's been a long day of traveling and it'll help you relax. The bathroom is at the top of the stairs to the left. You should be able to find everything you need in there." She started to turn and walk away without saying anything when he cleared his throat again, not sure how to approach the topic.

Bella turned to look back at him and noticed he was fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. "What's on your mind Charlie?" she asked with a heavy sigh. She may not have seen him in 16 years until recently, but she knew that look. It was the same look that all parents had when they were unsure of how to say something to their kid.

"Well, um… I know that it has been really hard for you this last week and I want to help you as much as I can. You'll probably hate me for this, but I set up an appointment for you at 7 tonight to see Dr. Esme Cullen. She's the town psychiatrist and she is willing to help you talk about what happened and over come your grief. Plus, she's a wonderful woman and I think you'll really like her." Charlie finished his statement in a rush without taking a breath and then waiting quietly for the explosion.

"WHAT?" Right on cue. "You're sending me to a shrink? Why the hell do you think I need to see a shrink? Mom died Charlie. She died and it's my fault! I can't bring her back. You can't bring her back and neither can a goddamn shrink!"

Charlie took three calming breaths before he answered her. "Honey, what happened to your mom was a terrible accident. I've told you this a hundred times: it's not your fault! I know that you're going to keep blaming yourself and it's not right. You shouldn't have to bare that weight on your shoulders. You're only 17 Bella and I think that Dr. Cullen can help you see what really happened that night. She can help you realize that you are not to blame and when she does, you can finally move on with…"

"Move on? MOVE ON!" Bella was screaming at this point. "You want me to fucking move on when my mother is dead? What am I supposed to do in this hellhole anyway Charlie? You live in the middle of B.F.E! I bet there's not even a mall in this god forsaken town is there?" Charlie sheepishly shook his head before Bella continued on her rant. "Why am I even here Charlie? I haven't seen you in 16 years and then suddenly you're back in my life again as if nothing happened? It doesn't work that way!"

Bella regretted the words as soon as they were out because Charlie looked as if she had just slapped him. She knew the circumstances behind Renee leaving forks. Charlie had begged her not to go and even fought for custody over Bella for almost a year, all to no avail. Renee was awarded full custody and left to Arizona, never looking back.

"Bella, I know you probably hate me for not being in your life and I can't say how sorry I am for that, but I didn't have a choice. If I had, you would never have left Forks with your mother. I have always loved you and there hasn't been a single day when you didn't enter my mind. You are my daughter and I only want what's best for you. Will you please go upstairs, shower, and get ready to go see Dr. Cullen? This is something I feel is completely necessary and is there for not up for discussion." With that, Charlie turned and walked out the door to grab the rest of Bella's things.

…..

"Isabella Swan?" A woman slightly taller than Bella came out of the shrink's office and called her name. She was a pretty woman, but slightly plain. The thing that really struck Bella though was this woman's face. Never in her life had she seen a face so kind. The woman's face had a mousy look to it. She had large brown eyes, an upturned nose, chubby cheeks, and the most genuine smile that Bella had ever seen. Despite the argument with Charlie about no wanting to talk to a stranger about her problems, Bella lost all her inhibitions and instantly liked this woman.

She followed the doctor into the office and took a seat on the brown leather couch she was directed to. Taking a quick survey of her surroundings, Bella laughed to herself. Sure, the woman looked nice enough, but her office was exactly what Bella thought every shrink's office would be; generic painting on the walls, a brown leather couch, a matching oversized chair, and a mahogany desk with a lamp, a clock, and a small grouping of family pictures.

_Huh. If it weren't for the fact that she's definitely in the picture, I would think that photo came with the frame. Talk about the picture perfect family. _Bella was looking at a picture of what was presumably Dr. Cullen's family that was perched on her desk. They were a beautiful group of people, but they didn't all look related. Dr. Cullen was standing next to a tall, striking man with a wonderful smile on his face. He had his arm tightly wrapped around her, so Bella assumed this was Mr. Cullen. Next to them, there was a gorgeous blonde girl who looked to only be a year or two older than Bella. This girl was staring into the eyes of the enormous man next to her with a radiant smile on her face. The tall man with his black hair and dark eyes was looking right back down at her, his face lit up with an impish grin and adorable dimples. Were they married? They definitely looked like they were a couple. Now that Bella was looking more carefully, she noticed that all of the people in the photo were paired up. All but one that is. The final couple looked like polar opposites. The guy was extremely tall with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He towered over the girl he was with. She didn't even come up to his shoulders, but had beautiful dark brown spikey hair and deep brown eyes. They were looking at each other with such adoration that Bella almost felt she was intruding in the moment to even be looking at the photo.

Still, somehow she couldn't take her eyes off of it. There was one more person in the photo and he was breathtaking. Bella felt her breath hitch as she took in this god like creature. He was tall and thin, but definitely well built, as was obvious by the way his shirt hugged his body. He had hair that was not quite blonde, but not quite brown, and yet not quite red. It was the strangest color Bella had ever seen, especially on a guy, but what struck her the most were his eyes. This man had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen on a man or woman. They were the color of the purest emeralds and they seemed to see right into her very soul.

Bella was confused for a moment. She couldn't understand why everyone else in the picture was paired off but for some reason, he looked lonely. Surely his girlfriend was just not there that day. There was no way this gorgeous creature wouldn't have a girl friend, was there? Before Bella could think any more about it, the doctor cleared her throat.

Bella looked up a little sheepishly, wondering how long the doctor had been trying to get her attention. She was surprised to see the kindest, most understanding smile on the face of the woman seated across from her.

"It's so nice to meet you Isabella. My name is Esme Cullen. I've known Charlie for so long and have heard so much about you! Welcome to Forks!"

"Bella." That was all Bella could think to say. When the doctor looked at her questioningly, she frowned and said, "My name is Bella. I haven't gone by Isabella since I was 2." Bella couldn't get over the fact that this woman seemed to know exactly who she was, but apparently she was a friend of Charlie's, so she guessed that would explain a lot. "Is this your family Dr. Cullen? They are very beautiful." For some reason, Bella just couldn't draw her eyes away from the photo for any length of time.

The doctor smiled sincerely at her. "Please call me Esme. I want us to become friends Bella, and Dr. Cullen just sounds too formal. Yes that is my family. We are a bit unorthodox in that my husband and I adopted our children, but we are closer than any biological family you've probably ever met. Although I could talk about them all day, we're not here to talk about my family; we're here to talk about you. Are you ready to get started?"


	4. Opening Up

**A/N I am amazed by all the hits I've gotten and it's only been two days! Thank you so much to everyone who has checked out my story and is reading it! I honestly haven't decided how often I'm going to update, so for now I'll just go with the flow of writing. My goal is to update at least once a day though. **** Please help me stay motivated by sending your reviews! They are all read, responded to, and definitely appreciated, good or bad!**

Esme heard the story from Charlie about what happened to Bella, but she wanted to hear it first hand straight from the source. She knew that asking questions about the accident would be hard and could trigger Bella to clam up, but there was just no way around it. The only way to overcome grief was to face it head on. She thought she would ease Bella into it by first talking about her family, friends, and life in Arizona.

"So Bella, Charlie tells me that you just moved here from Arizona. How long did you live there?"

"My mom moved there with me when I was one, so pretty much my whole life. It's the only home I've ever known." Bella wasn't overtly rude, but she did seem to be taken aback by the question. Perhaps she thought that Esme was just going to get to the brunt of the matter.

Esme smiled; satisfied that she at least got some sort of response before continuing on with her line of questioning. " Is it true that it reaches over 100 degrees every day in the summer? I can't imagine living in a place like that!"

Again, this question threw Bella off and she was beginning to like going to therapy. If it was gonna be this easy, she would stop complaining about it. This felt just like talking to a friend. "Yeah, it would get really hot but it was a different kind of heat than up here. It was a dry heat, so it never felt as hot as it actually was. I hate it here already. I got out of the shower this afternoon and tried like five different times to dry off. For some reason, I just could seem to do it and trying to slide these jeans on while you're wet is a total pain in the ass. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude." Esme smiled and made a little flicking motion with her wrist, signaling that it was okay for Bella to continue.

"Yeah, so it averages somewhere around 113 to 115 degrees from around the end of May into September. It's so hot during the day that even when the sun goes down it's still sweltering. The lows are always in the mid 80s to low 90s. It's cool though because you can actually go swimming in a non-heated pool starting in late March to early April. I know you can't tell because of my nice pasty complexion, but I used to hang out by the pool every day for like three or four hours; at least during the summer."

Esme shifted in her chair, which caught Bella's eye. She was now leaning forward, one elbow positioned on her knee, with her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. She truly seemed interested in hearing what Bella had to say and that helped Bella take that last big step into opening up.

"Wow, every day for hours? You couldn't have been by yourself the whole time. Were you hanging out with friends?" Esme continued to steer the conversation towards the topic that she was here to discuss.

"Well most of the time I was by myself. It's kind of embarrassing to admit, but I've never exactly been a social butterfly. I never fit in with any of the cliques. I was my own person and I was perfectly content with that. I was smart and in advanced classes, but I wasn't overeager to pursue college prep classes, so I didn't fit in with the geeks. I liked sports but only enjoyed them when I was playing for fun, not for competition, so I didn't fit in with the athletes. I was never a stoner or goth girl so those groups were out; and it terrifies me to think of me in a short cheerleading skirt so being in with the jocks was definitely out! My only real friend for the last 16 years has been my mother… er… was my mother." By this time, the tears that she was trying so hard to hide were slowly leaking out from between her closed eyelids. Esme knew that this would be hard to talk about for Bella but she continued to press on.

"Can you tell me about her Bella? She seems like she was an amazing person. She would have to be to raise a smart, beautiful young woman like yourself."

"I don't really know what to say. Yes, mom was amazing. She was always so charismatic and outgoing with everyone and she always had a smile on her face. It didn't matter if she was having the worst day of her life, I'll be damned if she would show it to anyone. She was not only my mother but also my best friend. I know kids probably say that all the time but for me, it was true."

By this time, the tears were running freely down her cheeks. Esme even caught herself reaching up to wipe away a tear or two that threatened to escape. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she felt a kinship with this young lady that she'd never felt before.

"Bella, can you tell me about the day of the accident?" Seeing Bella start to fidget, she quickly added, "Take your time honey. It's okay."

Bella sank back into the couch and drew in a deep calming breath. She knew this was why Charlie wanted her to come talk to Esme so badly, but it was still the hardest thing she'd ever done. She didn't want to remember it, but it was something she would never be able to forget, even if she were to live for a million years.

"We were at Arizona Mills. It's an outlet mall a few miles from our house. We had just been wandering the one-mile circuit, wandering in and out of stores, picking up a thing here and there. We decided to call it a day around 3 o'clock and headed out to the car. That's when we noticed that the sky was starting to darken. Mom hates to drive in any type of weather but sunshine, so she handed me her keys." Bella was crying harder by this point but Esme knew they had to keep talking about it. She could see so clearly how much this was tearing Bella apart from the inside out and wanted nothing more than to help ease her pain.

"I should have suggested what was on my mind. If I had just insisted we go back in and wait out the storm, she would still be here. I saw the blackening sky and knew it was worse that we'd had here in a long time. I saw it and yet I said nothing; I ignored the tightening in my stomach and got behind the wheel." Esme reached for the box of Kleenex on her desk and silently passed them to Bella, giving her a few moments to gather her thoughts. As Bella grabbed a few of the tissues, she took another deep breath and continued.

"At first the storm wasn't too bad. Sure, the rain was coming down in sheets and buckets and the wind was blowing hard enough to whisk away a small animal, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before when I was driving. We were less than two miles from home when the sky opened up and started spitting bits of ice mixed in with the rain. It's the middle of fucking July and it's hailing for god's sake! Actually hailing! Visibility was cut down to only about 10 feet at this point and I was silently grateful that we were so close to home." Bella dropped a wad of wet tissue onto the couch beside her and then swiftly pulled her knees up to her chest, holding on to them for dear life. Bella's heart had been ripped to pieces when Charlie delivered the news of her mother and she found herself in this position more often than not lately trying to pull it back together. The tighter she squeezed though, the harder she cried and the worse her heart ached for her mother.

"It's okay Bella. I know it hurts to talk about it, but I need you to try." Esme gently rose from her chair to sit beside Bella, gently draping her arm around Bella's trembling shoulder.

"We were at a red light at 48th Street and Broadway. It was only about a half mile from our house and I sighed in relief that we would soon be out of this wretched storm." Behind closed eyes, Bella saw the scene unfold again; just as she'd seen in her dreams every night since the accident. Her mother was completely at ease as they were laughing and smiling at a raunchy joke she had just shared. Bella couldn't even remember the damn punch line now, but then again, it all seemed terribly trivial now. Reliving it was all too real and Bella felt herself shudder uncontrollably.

"The light turned green and I started accelerating slowly, careful to maintain control of the car in the continually worsening weather. I remember I was about halfway through the intersection when I glanced at my mom quickly, only I couldn't see her at first. All I saw were a pair of bright white lights coming right for us. I don't know whether it was the look I must have had on my face or the lights reflecting off of it, but when my mom's face finally came into focus, it was twisted with a look of utter horror, like she knew what was coming and that she couldn't do anything about it." Rocking back and forth now, still clutching her knees tightly Bella stopped talking completely.

Esme sat quietly next to her knowing that Bella had to finish the story at her own pace. She glanced over her shoulder, shocked to see that it had already been an hour and a half. When Charlie called her yesterday, she understood that this initial session would play a key part in allowing Bella the opportunity to heal and therefore should not be rushed, so Esme scheduled it after her final appointment of the day.

A few more minutes passed before Bella seemed to have pulled herself together slightly and began speaking again. This time, Esme detected anger mixed in with all the hurt and confusion.

"The thing that pisses me off the most is that it should have been me! The only time Mom would ever let me drive when we were together would be when the weather was bad. I should have been the one in the passenger seat where I always sat. If only Mom would have been driving… if only the damn weather would have held out for 10 more minutes… if I would have just listened to that feeling in the pit of my stomach and suggested we wait out the storm instead of trying to beat it… Mom would still be here. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She shouldn't be dead right now, I should and I know it! It makes me sick even thinking about it."

Yes, the anger was definitely the prevalent emotion now and that was never a good thing. In a tragedy like this there was always sadness and remorse. Those could be easily overcome with the right words. Guilt on the other hand was much more difficult. Knowing that Bella blamed herself for everything was so hard on Esme. She hated seeing people in pain, especially when she could see how special they were, as with Bella. She didn't know it was about this girl that pulled at her heartstrings, but she knew that she was going to see this one through completely, no matter how long it took. It wouldn't be easy, of that she was certain, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that helping Bella Swan would be a life-changing event for her that she couldn't turn away from.

…..

After two hours with Esme, Bella was starting to feel a little better. She had managed to really open up to the kind doctor and tell her things that she had been feeling and thinking. She also told her about the nightmares that had been plaguing her dreams since the accident… her mother's face that seemed to be ingrained on her brain… the image of that look of stark horror.

Esme had explained that she was reluctant to prescribe Bella a sleep aid because she was still a minor, but suggested that she take Benadryl thirty minutes before lying down. She felt that they should try that before resorting to a more harsh medication. Her next appoint to see Esme was in two days and she was supposed to report back on the night mare situation and whether or not they had eased.

As Bella thought back on Esme's parting words about not being to blame for her mothers' death, she realized that she was started to release some of the guilt she'd been holding on to. That sudden thought terrified her to the point of shaking again. If she stopped holding on to her guilt, if she accepted the fact that the accident was not her fault, then wouldn't that mean that she would also be forgetting her mother? She decided right then and there that she couldn't do that, no matter what Esme said. The accident was her fault, even if inadvertently. She made a vow to herself, to her dead mother, and to whatever cruel god was up in the sky, that she would never forget her guilt and therefore she wouldn't forget her mother. As she walked out to where Charlie was waiting in the cruiser, she began to formulate a plan.

**A/N Ok that was a difficult chapter to write! LOL I wanted to let you know that I have a very busy weekend coming up so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post every day like I want. I'll do my best, but at this point I just don't know. There will definitely be a post tomorrow, but I'm not sure about Saturday or Sunday… We'll see! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Game Plan

**A/N Thank you again for everyone who is reading. Just a reminder… I'm not sure I'll have time this weekend to post again, but I'll do my best. Your reviews will definitely keep me motivated though, so if you want it sooner please review! **** (Yes, I know I'm slightly evil!) Anyway… enjoy and update again soon!**

Chapter 4 The Game Plan

Bella walked out of Esme Cullen's office deep in thought. Yes, she understood why people kept telling her that the accident wasn't her fault. She could see their point and knew that they only meant to help her, but she felt like they were trying to let her off scot-free for the death of her mother. There was no way she would allow that.

She knew that in technical terms she was not to blame for the accident. Charlie had explained to her that the driver of the semi admitted that he had dropped his cell phone and looked down for a minute. He never even saw that the light was red before he slammed into them. He received the citation from the police for being at fault for the accident and easily accepted full responsibility, but that didn't make Bella any less responsible, at least in her own eyes.

All evening long she kept replaying the decisions she'd made in her head that could have changed the outcome of that fateful day. The first and most important was when she took the keys from her mom. It seemed like such an innocent act at the time, but now she regretted it more than any other thing she'd ever done. If she hadn't have taken the keys, Renee would have insisted they go back into the mall and waited out the storm. She loathed driving in any weather other than sunshine. She wouldn't even drive if the streets were still wet from a light shower the night before. If Bella hadn't have taken the keys, things would have definitely turned out different. They wouldn't even have been in the car at the time, let alone the intersection where the semi ran the red light.

The next decision that she replayed was at the mall food court. She had been craving Chinese food and insisted waiting in the longest line in the mall just to satisfy that craving. Renee had been okay with just grabbing McDonald's or Subway and getting right back to shopping, but no… Bella needed her moo-shoo pork. If she had said okay to a burger or sub then they wouldn't have taken nearly as long to get their food and eat. In turn, they would have left the mall 20 minutes earlier and again, avoided the accident completely.

The biggest thing she regretted that day, though, happened when she woke up. The day was absolutely beautiful; it was sunny and bright and the sky was clear blue. She decided that she wanted to go to the mall to grab a new bikini for the pool this afternoon. When she brought up the idea with her mom, Renee was super excited and insisted on going with her. She never turned down a trip to the mall. Maybe if Bella hadn't wanted to go to the mall in the first place they would have just stayed in that day and watched movies or something. If they would have just stayed home…

There were so many little things that could have made a huge difference in that day; all of those "what if" scenarios. Every single thing she did, every single second played into exactly where they were when the accident happened. Yes, she understood that she was not specifically to blame for the traffic accident, but she couldn't help but feel that she could have prevented it by changing the things she had done earlier in the day. Even if one of the decisions she made had been different, Renee would still be here. She would still be alive and Bella wouldn't be beating herself up over the whole situation.

Her choice was made. She knew that she couldn't forget about the fact that it was her decisions that played into Renee's death. If she did, she would be dishonoring her memory. Renee could no longer enjoy her life. She could no longer live like the carefree, fun-loving person she had always been. She could no longer share her beautiful smile with the world. All of this fell on Bella, allowing her to decide that if her mother couldn't ever be happy again then she didn't deserve to be happy again either.

…..

Charlie had thought sending Bella to see Esme Cullen would be a good idea. He knew Esme would be able to get her to open up and talk about what happened; she was great at her job, no matter who the patient was. Looking at Bella now as she walked out to the cruiser, he began to second-guess his decision. Something in her eyes showed that she was deep in thought and that scared him.

He would never tell her this, but she looked like crap. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy as if she'd been crying. Her make-up was dripping down her face, following the path that he assumed her tears had taken. Her nose was bright red and shiny, and her cheeks flushed. Still, somehow all he saw was the contemplative look in her eyes. She was up to something, that much was obvious; the only question was what.

He knew it had been a long day for both of them with all the traveling today. Hell, it had been a long week; the accident, the hospital, the funeral and the move, all playing a part to exhaust them both. The best thing now, he decided, was to take Bella home, make sure she was settled into her new room, and then get some much needed rest.

He had taken the week off of work to go to Phoenix. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get all the arrangements made, so he took the following weekend off as well. It would be nice not having to leave Bella tomorrow or Sunday alone in the house to brood. That would definitely not be a good way to help her get over her self-imposed guilt. _Thank you Esme_, he thought as he pulled into the drive. If it weren't for her advice, he would have probably gone fishing or something just to get out of the depressing atmosphere that surrounded her daughter this last week, and with the look in her eyes right now, he had a feeling that would definitely not help the matter at hand.

…..

Bella mechanically got dressed for bed in her ratty t-shirt and cut off sweats. She wandered to the single bathroom, brushed her teeth, and then ran a brush through her hair. She knew that she didn't want to ever feel happy again; doing so would mean she was forgetting what she had done to Renee. The plan she had been working on for the entire drive home, involved ways to make sure she remained miserable – she just didn't know where to start or what to do.

Looking in the mirror, she got her first idea. Bella had beautiful brown hair with subtle red highlights you could only see in the sun. It was long, falling in waves down to her middle back. Her mom would spend at least 30 minutes every night brushing it before Bella went to sleep. She said it would help bring her good dreams.

Bella quietly snuck down the stairs, not sure where Charlie was or if he was still awake. _He's got to have a pair of fucking scissors somewhere in this damn place, _she thought to herself as she started rifling through the drawers in the kitchen. She didn't want to ask him for fear he would see her plan and stop her before she could follow through.

Finally, she remembered seeing a small desk by the garage door and thought that would probably be her best bet at finding what she needed. She snuck into the hallway and quietly pulled open the single draw. B-I-N-G-O! There was a pair of blue handled scissors that looked sharp enough. She quickly grabbed them, sliding them point up into the back pocket of her jeans and pulling the bottom of her shirt over them to keep them covered.

She made her way back up the stairs and was about to make the necessary left to enter the bathroom when she heard what sounded like a small chainsaw. On the far right of the stairs, there was a door that was cracked open about 6 inches. She tiptoed up to it and peeked in to see Charlie lying in bed, sprawled out on his stomach as he snored.

Her heart seemed to break into even more pieces, with a shard shattering her lungs. She felt her breath hitch and her stomach tied itself in knots. As she watched him, her resolve began to falter. The plan was to make sure she couldn't be happy again, but she hadn't even taken into account that her actions would hurt Charlie as well. Even though she didn't really know him, she felt a bond with him that she had been missing her whole life. Was that bond, that kinship, something she could give up so easily?

She thought about it for another minute and then decided. Yes, she could give it up and risk the relationship. After all, Charlie had been absent from her life for 16 years. He said he couldn't stop Renee from leaving, and that might have been true, but what stopped him from coming to see Bella all those years? How many birthday's and Christmases did he miss? How many dance recitals or school plays? Ok, that last one was a stretch and she knew it – she dropped out of ballet when she was 9 and hated drama – but still. He didn't seem like he wanted to make an effort then so why should she now.

Having made her decision, she turned from Charlie's room and went back to the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. She grabbed her hair in her left had, the scissors in her right, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. After taking a deep breath, she chopped most of her hair off in one big chunk. It had to have been at least 10 inches, but she didn't care. She would no longer remember the joy of having Renee brush it at bedtime or the smile that would pull at her lips with every stroke. She didn't want to remember; she didn't want to ever smile again. This was how she would remember Renee – through heartache and pain. It was only fair.

She didn't care if the ends were even so she didn't even try. The point was for it to look like crap anyway. She knew it would only take a few months to grow back, but at least it was gone for now. When she was done, she removed the evidence of her impromptu haircut then snuck back down stairs, put the scissors away, and went to bed. She had successfully put into the action the first part of her plan. Next up would be her nightmares and instead of not wanting to go to sleep because she knew they would be coming, she hugged her pillow tightly and let the tears fall freely down her face. She knew it wouldn't take long before sleep claimed her.

…..

Charlie woke up on Saturday morning feeling more refreshed than he had all week. He had rolled over, saw that it was seven o'clock and decided to get up and make breakfast. As he left his room to head downstairs, he noticed Bella's bedroom door was still closed. Whether that meant she was asleep or not, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to knock to find out just yet.

He went into the kitchen, grabbed two frying pans from the cupboard, and then went to the fridge. From there, he pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. On his way back to the stove, he grabbed a potato and the grater. Once he was back at the stove, he turned on the front burner and started to fry up a few pieces of bacon. While the bacon was cooking, he grated the potato for hash browns. When the bacon was done, Charlie used the grease to cook his hash browns in. He didn't know why, but it always made their flavor so much better.

When the hash browns were just about done, Charlie scrambled up some about six eggs, added a splash of milk, and some salt, poured a bit of oil into the second frying pan, and then turned the burner on, setting it to low heat to cook the eggs. Satisfied to leave the eggs unattended for a minute, he grabbed the loaf of bread and pulled out two slices, which he popped in the toaster. Normally, he would only cook for himself. Today, however, he made enough for Bella too.

When everything was finished, he dished it up onto two plates, set the plates on his shabby kitchen table with the orange juice and stepped back. Smiling to himself, he went upstairs to knock on Bella's door.

…..

Bella had been up for a few hours. She hadn't been sleeping well since the accident, and even though you'd expect her to finally be exhausted enough to really crash, peaceful sleep still evaded her. Instead of getting up and going down stairs, however, she remained in bed with her door closed. She was a little fearful of what Charlie would say or do about her haircut.

Just after seven, she heard him get up and head downstairs. She hoped he would leave for the day to do god only know what, but as luck would have it he didn't. She knew because she kept sneaking up to her window to check if his car was still there or not.

_Great, a day with Charlie it seems,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. She really wasn't in the mood for company, even if she hadn't seen him for 16 years. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to share her feelings, because not ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on her door. When she just ignored it, he knocked a little harder.

"Bella, honey, its time for breakfast!" His voice was muffled a bit by the door, but you could tell he wasn't going to let this go. He wanted Bella to join him for breakfast.

Bella begrudgingly crawled out of bed, slipped into her slippers and went to answer the door. Before she opened it, she took a deep breath, just to prepare for the shit-storm she was expecting.

_Yep, this is gonna be good, _she thought as she finally opened the door.


	6. The Fight

**A/N Ok, I am absolutely floored by the number of hits and alerts I've gotten so far on this story so I must be doing something right. Being my first fic, I wasn't sure what to expect! I am a bit disappointed though that I've only received 6 reviews so far. Please help me by reviewing. Any feedback or opinions you can give would be greatly appreciated and help keep me motivated! **

Chapter 5 The Fight

Just as Bella expected, Charlie sucked air when she opened the door. The point of the haircut was never to see how many people she could shock; it was to help her on her path to being and staying miserable. The change was so drastic however that Bella knew she should expect this type of reaction more often than not.

"Charlie, you're mouth is gaping open like a fish. You're gonna swallow a fly if you're not careful." Bella was determined to act as if nothing was amiss. After all, this was her hair in question. It wasn't Charlie's and he had no right to say anything about it. Apparently, this wasn't the logic Charlie was going to use though.

"Um… Bella? What in god's name did you do to your hair? More importantly though, why?" Charlie was absolutely baffled. Bella had always had the most beautiful, long brown hair that had natural ringlets and fell halfway to her waist. Why she would cut it was beyond him. If she would have gone to a salon and at least had it styled, it would have been a little different – not much, but a little. This however was horrible. It looked as if she had taken a pair of kitchen shears, grabbed it all up in one handful and chopped it off. There was absolutely no rhyme or reason to it and it confused the hell out of Charlie. _Note to self: call Esme for advice on this behavior._

"Charlie, there's no reason to freak out. It's just a haircut and it'll grow back anyway. It'll probably be to my shoulders by the time school starts in two weeks any." _Ok, so I know that's a stretch, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. _"It's not like I shaved it completely off."

"Bella I understand that, but why didn't you tell me you wanted a haircut? I could have taken you to the barbershop on the corner. It looks like you let a blind person with a kitchen knife attack you in your sleep. Come down for breakfast and when we're done, I'll go down and get it fixed." Charlie was a bit mortified of letting Bella out of the house with the way it looked, but he had to in order to get it fixed.

"No. Charlie, it's just my hair. It will grow back. You asked me why I cut it? Well, let me be frank. I cut it because it reminded me too much of mom. Every night, she would brush my hair and tell me that it would bring me good dreams. She would literally be in my room for thirty minutes every single night and we would talk and laugh and sometimes cry, but that's how we bonded. Now she's not here anymore. I don't want a reminder of the good times I had with her. I don't want to have good dreams. Every time I take a breath I'm reminded that I'm the reason she's not here anymore. And stop… I know what you're going to say, but I DO NOT AGREE! It was my actions and decisions that led us to being in that car at that intersection at the time we were in the accident. I'm the reason mom is dead and that's not something I'm going to forget and you need to accept that. I don't want to move on with my life and I don't want to be happy again, ever!" Bella was trying really hard not to cry but she couldn't hold back the traitorous tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

"I need to get dressed," she said as she slammed the door in Charlie's face. She stumbled backward until she felt her legs hit the bed and she sank down and buried her face in her pillows. After crying for a few minutes, she changed into jeans and a long sleeve shirt, put on her tennis shoes and went down stairs. "Thank you for breakfast, but I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk and I don't know when I'll be back." With that, Bella grabbed her jacket off one of the hooks in the hall and walked out on the porch, slamming the door behind her so hard that the windows rattled.

…..

Charlie was beside himself and out of his element. He loved Bella more than life itself, but he hadn't been a dad in sixteen years. _Are all teenagers like this? All I did was tell her I'd take her to get her hair fixed. What's so wrong with that? _

He kept up the litany of questions in his mind as he dialed Esme's personal cell phone number, crossing his fingers that she was available right then. He breathed a sigh of relief when she answered on the second ring.

"Well good morning Charlie! What can I do for you on this beautiful Saturday?" Esme sounded as chipper as always even though it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"I need your help. It's Bella. I made breakfast this morning and went up to tell her it was ready. When she opened the door I didn't even recognize her. Esme, she took a pair of scissors or something and chopped her hair completely off. I offered to take her to the shop to have it fixed but then she blew up at me, slammed the door in my face, and then left the house a few minutes later. I'm completely out of my element here. Is she ever going to be herself again? I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to bring her to Forks Esme. Maybe I should have let Renee's mother take her in like she offered. Maybe I should have…"

"Charlie. Charlie stop. Take a breath and listen to me please. Bella has gone through a very traumatic incident and it was only a week ago. She lost the only parent she's ever known and was forced into moving to un unfamiliar town, in an unfamiliar state with what is essentially a strange man, I know you're her father Charlie, but you have to realize something; these things take time. Healing takes time Charlie. Bella opened up to me last. She's in pain and she has to learn to deal with that pain in her own way. The only thing that you can do for her – the only thing anyone can do for her – is to let her find her own way to cope. I know it's hard, and it's probably going to get harder before it gets better, but Charlie, it will get better; I promise you that." Charlie heard Esme take a deep cleansing breath before she continued, "Where is Bella now?"

"I don't know. She was grabbed her jacket, said she was going for a walk and then she left. Oh god, should I have followed her? I should have followed her, shouldn't I?"

Charlie was about to have a panic attack; that much was clear to Esme. "Charlie, I need you to listen to me. You're a strong man, but I think you might need some help. This is going to be a stressful situation all around and you are probably going to feel stressed and anxious quite frequently. I'm going to call in a prescription for Ativan for you to take when you're feeling overly anxious. It's an anti-anxiety medication that I've found to be very helpful for a lot of people. There is a risk of dependency, so try to keep it in your room and away from Bella. I know she's not into drugs or anything, but I don't know what she's capable of right now and it's better safe than sorry. It's a common med that Chinook usually has on hand, so you should be able to pick it up later this morning. Do you have any questions for me?"

He thought for a minute and asked the questions that were at the forefront of his mind. "Did I do the right thing? Was bringing her to live with me the right thing to do Esme? I'm scared. I'm scared that she can't be happy here. When Renee left all those years ago, she left because she couldn't stand the thought of being stuck in a town like Forks. I'm afraid Bella is going to realize the same thing and then she'll leave too. I just got her back and already I can't bare the thought of losing her again. It broke me when Renee left. When she took Bella with her she took part of my soul. Now that she's back, I feel whole again. I'm complete Esme and I don't want anything to change that. Please help me Esme. You and Carlisle have always been there for me, but I think I'm going to need you now more than ever." Charlie let the tears roll freely down his cheeks as he begged for help. He felt lost and he knew they would help him. They had in the past and he had no doubt they would be there for him again.

"Charlie you don't even have to ask. Carlisle and I love you like family. We will always be there for you, no matter what happens. Stay strong, fill the prescription, and call me this afternoon. I was planning to have a barbeque at the house this afternoon for Carlisle and the kids to celebrate a great summer. School starts again in a few weeks, but I always get swamped with work, so I figured now would be as good a time as any. Why don't you and Bella come? It would probably be good for her and it would definitely be good for you!"

"Oh honey, I couldn't impose on you guys like that," Charlie said.

Esme laughed into the phone before saying, "Charlie, you have never before nor ever could impose on us. I insist that you join us. If it makes you feel better, bring a dessert."

"What would I do without you guys?" Charlie asked, smiling to himself. "Thank you Esme; for the barbeque invite, for your friendship, for everything. I will never be able to express to you the gratitude I feel."

"Well Charlie, you don't need to worry about ever finding out what you would do with out us because we're always going to be here for you. Remember that. Now, I'm going to call the pharmacy and then go pick up a few last minute things from the market. Give Bella some time to cool down. I would say go pick up your prescription in an hour. If she's not back by the time you get home, go out and see if you can find her. She probably thinks that she wants to be alone, but I can promise you she'll not only be touched that you came to look for her, but she'll be genuinely happy to see you."

After they said their goodbyes, Charlie ate his breakfast despite the fact that it was stone cold. When he was finished, he put the left overs in the refrigerator and then washed the dishes before putting them in the rack to dry.

Heeding Esme's advice, he went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day.

…..

Bella found herself wandering farther and farther into the woods behind Charlie's house. The tears were flowing uncontrollably now and her body was racked with the shakes as she gasped for air that just didn't seem to soothe her lungs. She hadn't meant to blow up at Charlie but she was just so mad. She knew that he loved her and only wanted what was best for her, but he didn't understand what she was going through. He never killed his mother. Hell, he had been the Chief of Police in Forks for going on 20 years now and had never killed anyone as far as Bella knew.

She felt like she had walked a half-mile or so and decided to sit on a fallen spruce tree just off the path she had followed. She laid her jacket over the trunk of the tree and then carefully sat down on top of it. She needed space to think, but most of all she needed to be alone so she could truly let go. She needed to cry without having to try to muffle the sound for Charlie's sake. She knew that he was worried about her but she also knew that things weren't going to change. She was always going to feel the guilt of her mother's death whether he understood that or not, but she didn't see the need to rub it in his face any more than she had to. After all, she was the only one to blame, so she should be the only one who suffered.

…..

Bella wasn't sure how long she had been out in the woods but the sound of someone approaching startled her back to reality. Her eyes scanned the woods looking for what could have possibly made the sound. She was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Charlie tentatively approaching her. 

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I didn't mean to startle you. You've been gone for an hour and a half and I was worried that something happened to you, so I came to see if I could find you. Are you okay?" Charlie waked up to her and eyed the trunk beside Bella with a questioning look. Bella nodded her head beside her, signaling that he could sit.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier I was just so upset." Bella felt the tears that had finally run dry about half hour ago start to run again. She had never cried so much in her life than she had in the last week, but no one could really blame her.

"Honey, it's me who should be apologizing. Looking back at the situation this morning, I realize that I overreacted and I'm sorry. I don't care what you do with your hair; you'll always be my beautiful little girl. I should have asked you if wanted to go to the barbershop instead of just assuming and telling you I'd take you. I understand why you did what you did and I'm sorry if I made a big deal out of everything. It's your hair and you can do what you want with it." Charlie reached out to put his arm around Bella's shoulder, pulling her in closer to him as Bella leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him smiling shyly.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked Bella after a few minutes of just sitting together quietly. He wasn't sure if she would want to go over to the Cullen's place for the barbeque, but Esme had insisted.

"I'm starved actually," Bella said a bit sheepishly. When she didn't eat breakfast, her stomach would complain at her until she finally fed it; loudly.

"Well, I don't know if you'd be up to it or not, and feel free to say no if you don't want to, but Esme invited us over to their place for a barbeque in a little while. They're having a party of sorts to commemorate the end of another summer."

Bella thought about it for so long that Charlie was sure she was going to say no. She surprised him though by saying, "Sure I guess. What could it hurt?"

**A/N Ok, I know it's a lot later than I usually post, but I didn't want to leave you all waiting the entire weekend. It's been super long and busy for me, but I worked hard to get another chapter finished so I could post it tonight. I hope you enjoy! Please review! **


	7. The Barbeque

**A/N Thank you again for all the hits, favorites, and alerts. It really makes writing that much more fun! I'm glad I was able to post every day this weekend even though I wasn't sure originally if I would be able to or not. It was all the hits that gave me the determination to do so. With that said, here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 6 – The Barbeque

Bella and Charlie walked back to the house together in silence. Charlie kept hoping he had done the right thing by inviting her to the Cullen's house tonight. The Cullen Family was very important to him. They had been there for him throughout his life; through good times and bad times. More importantly, they had also stood by his side unwaveringly when Renee left him and took Bella with her.

He and Carlisle had been best friends since grade school, which had been almost forty years now. Carlisle and Esme were high school sweethearts who got married the day after high school graduation. They had always wanted a big family but found out a few months after their wedding that Esme would never be able to have kids. Charlie remembered how devastated Esme was. It was months before she was herself again and almost a year before she went back to school. Charlie once asked her why she had become a psychologist and was moved by her answer.

_Finding out I couldn't have kids was really hard on me Charlie. All my life that's all I ever wanted. I knew the day I met Carlisle that we would get married and I always assumed that with that marriage would come a big family. I never could have imagined that I wouldn't ever be able to have my one. When I found out that I was barren, it broke me. Literally. I didn't have anyone but Carlisle to help me through it and that's when I decided. I wanted to give other people the opportunity to talk about issues that were bothering them, but more importantly, I wanted to be able to help them through those issues. Pain, sorrow, and grief are horrible things to have to deal with alone and I made a vow to myself and to God to help as many people as I could so that they wouldn't have to go through what I went through. Becoming a psychologist was the only logical way I could think to accomplish those goals, so here I am._

Charlie wasn't sure what all Bella and Esme had talked about during their session last night, but he was pretty sure that the topic of her family didn't get brought up. He knew that Esme kept pictures of all of them in her office, but those were strictly there for her to enjoy and to create a peaceful atmosphere for her clients. He highly doubted that anyone would ever talk about them. He decided that he wasn't going to mention anything about the Cullen Family other than what he already had. If Bella wanted to know more about them, then she was going to have to come out of her shell to ask. She needed social interaction anyway and Carlisle and Esme had five adopted kids close to Bella's age.

As they approached the house, Charlie knew it was time for his inner musing to come to an end. He opened the front door and then motioned for Bella to go first. Following behind her, he closed the door and went to catch an hour of the game before they had to leave. Bella went on up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. Apparently their conversation was done for now.

….

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Bella didn't know why she told Charlie she'd go to the damn barbeque but she was guessing it was too late to tell him now that she didn't want to go. She knew that if she did that, he'd act like it was fine; tell her she could stay home. Hell, he'd probably even insist on staying home with her to have dinner together or some shit like that. It wasn't fair of her to make Charlie miss the barbeque. Apparently, this family had been there for him though most of his life and who was she to stand in the way of his happiness. She'd done enough already to take away her mom's happiness; hell, she took away her life. She would do anything now to make sure she didn't stand in the way of Charlie's happiness. She was just going to have to suck it up and pretend to enjoy the festivities. Until then, she was going to lie down and rest. Sleep was out of reach to her, but she was going to at least rest her eyes and mind so she could concentrate this afternoon on pretending that she was trying, for Charlie's sake at least.

…..

Charlie walked up stairs thirty minutes later to see if Bella was ready. He got to her door and hesitated there for a minute before knocking, wondering if maybe she changed her mind about going or if she was perhaps taking a nap. He took a deep cleansing breath before tapping lightly on the door.

"It's open," Bella called to him. Charlie reached up and gently pushed open the door, finding Bella lying on her bed with her arm covering her eyes.

"Honey, are you sure you still want to go? You really don't have to and I promise if you tell me you've changed your mind, I won't be upset. If you want to stay here, I'll stay with you and we can just have a small dinner here."

Bella rolled her eyes beneath her arm at Charlie's words. _Did I call it or what,_ she thought to herself chuckling internally. "Charlie, I told you I would go and I was serious. This is important to you and I don't want to make you miss it because you're worried about me. I do want to warn you though that I may not be all that sociable. I didn't have many friends in Phoenix so I just don't know how to interact with people all that well. Mom was really my only friend and I was fine with that; I was comfortable with her and couldn't even comprehend having someone take her place so I didn't try. I didn't see the point."

Charlie took another deep breath and went to sit on the side of Bella's bed, placing a hand on her knee. "Honey, I don't want you going to the barbeque strictly for my sake. I appreciate it, but if it's going to make you feel uncomfortable, please tell me. The last thing I want to do is to put you in a situation like that. I love you baby; I always have and always will. I know I haven't always been there for you, but like I said back in Phoenix, there wasn't a day that passed in the last sixteen years that I didn't think about you. Are you sure you're okay with going?" Charlie didn't want to make Bella think he didn't believe her, but he thought he'd ask once more just to be sure.

"I'm good. When do we need to leave?"

"Well Esme said the barbeque was going to be around noon, but that we were welcome to come over anytime to hang out and enjoy the day. I've gotta tell you Bells, there house is much nicer than my little shabby shack here. I was hoping you'd be ready to go now."

"Ok, just let me run to the bathroom so I can wash my face and brush my teeth. I probably look like crap, but honestly, I feel like crap so I don't really care." Bella chuckled as she climbed off her bed and headed into the hall towards the bathroom.

…..

After brushing her teeth and splashing water on her face Bella walked out and headed downstairs. Charlie was already waiting by the front door, so Bella grabbed her coat on the way by and followed him outside to his cruiser.

Bella was slightly confused when Charlie pulled off onto a dirt road that looked like it hadn't been cleared in years. Charlie must have seen the question mark look on her face because he laughed and said, "Relax Bells. The Cullen's live on 200 acres in the middle of the forest. They enjoy doing things like hunting and camping and Carlisle figured that having a place of his own where the whole family could do them together would be his best option. Because he and Esme are both accomplished and successful doctors, they could afford this place. You'll love it though, it's absolutely beautiful."

They drove slowly down the windy dirt road for what seemed like an hour, although from looking at the clock, Bella could tell was only fifteen minutes. Finally, they rounded one final curve in the road before entering a beautiful clearing. Right in the center of that clearing stood the most beautiful house Bella had ever seen. It looked like a cottage right out of a fairy tail; something that only existed in dreams. It was a two-story house that was painted a rustic brown with red trim. Every window had planters beneath them that were blooming with beautiful flowers: red, pink, blue, purple, orange, and yellow. There were tulips and carnations, roses and wild flowers, orchids and lilies. Surrounding the entire house was a porch with white wicker furniture. Around the porch, there were several huge oak trees that provided shade for the entire clearing. It was a breathtaking site.

Charlie pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park before climbing out. He walked around to open Bella's door for her and then offered her a hand. He was her father, but he was always a gentleman. They were just walking up the steps of the porch when the front door opened to reveal Esme with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again," Esme gushed. "How are you sweetheart? Charlie, everyone is out back if you want to go say hello." Esme stepped aside to let Charlie though before she went to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Um, fine, thank you. Thank you for inviting us. Is there anything I can help you with?" Bella asked as she tentatively hugged Esme back. She was never an outgoing person so she wasn't used to attention, physical or otherwise. It was a shock to see how easily Esme had accepted her. She knew that Esme was being genuine and not just blowing smoke up her ass. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did.

"Bella you're my guest. What kind of hostess would I be if I let you help me?" Esme seemed almost insulted at Bella's offer, but she kept smiling nonetheless. "Besides, I've already got everything just about finished. The tables in the backyard are already set, all the condiments are laid out, the sides are ready, all that's left is to bring out the pitcher of lemonade. Carlisle should have the meat done by now, so I think we're good to go." It sounded to Bella like she was mentally checking off a to-do list and for some reason that brought a smile to her face. That's exactly what Renee used to do when she was putting together something important.

Bella followed Esme out into the yard a bit nervously. She wasn't kidding when she told Charlie that she didn't know how to act in social situations. All she had to do though was remind herself that she was doing this for Charlie, take a deep breath, and she was ready to face the unknown.

...

Charlie was standing next to a tall man with gorgeous blonde hair who was wearing an apron and working over a barbeque grill. Bella couldn't see him very well because she was so far away, but if she had to guess, she would say he was definitely handsome… for an old guy that is. She also would venture to guess that he was the infamous Carlisle who Charlie had mentioned several times. Charlie waved to her when he saw her, so she waved back but continued to follow Esme over to a group of picnic tables with a group of people sitting down.

As they got closer, one of the boys looked up and noticed that Esme had her hands full, so he hurried over to take the pitcher of lemonade from her. The closer he got, the easier it was for Bella to see that this had been the boy in the picture on her desk that was alone. She remembered the melancholy feeling she had when she saw it, believing there was more to this guy than met the eye. He was definitely polite, as was obvious by the fact that he dropped what he was doing to help his mom without even being asked, but there was more. As he approached, he seemed to have noticed Bella for the first time and suddenly stopped, like he wasn't sure if he should help after all.

Esme smiled at him, holding out the pitcher of lemonade before saying, "Edward, this is Chief Swan's daughter Bella. She just moved here from Arizona and will finish out high school here in Forks. Bella, this is my youngest son, Edward."

Edward just stared at Bella and it was starting to make her uncomfortable, so she shifted her weight and said hi.

He nodded at her, looked back at him mom, grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and turned to walk back to the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked horrified. Edward as easily the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. When he was standing in front of her, it was like her heart went into overdrive. She could feel the heat rising to her neck and then into her cheeks as her eyes met his. The photograph she had seen did not do him justice. His eyes were so deep it was like looking into his soul and they made Bella melt. Then when he didn't say anything and walked away, she felt as if someone had twisted a knife into her stomach.

"Oh no Honey, didn't Charlie tell you anything about us?" When Bella shook her head Esme continued. "Edward is extremely shy. He's brilliant, but has never held any interest in finding or keeping friends. He finds solitude in being alone and is always a little brusque when he meets someone new. I'm sorry, if I'd know that Charlie didn't say anything, I would have when we were alone in the house. The rest of the kids are very outgoing though, I'm sure you'll all get along great."

She nodded her head toward the picnic tables where the other kids were as she told Bella about them.

"The blonde girl is Rose and the big bear next to her is Emmett. They both graduated last year and will be heading off to Seattle in a month to start at Washington State. Tinkerbelle over there with the spiky brown hair is Alice. She's always full of energy, bouncing around like a kid in a candy story, but don't let her tiny stature fool you; she's a tiger ready to pounce. She loves her family and would do anything for anyone of us. The tall lanky one is Jasper. He's the kindest soul that's ever walked this planet if you ask me. I've never seen someone so gentle and loving. Then of course there's Edward."

Bella noticed the way that Esme lit up when she was talking about her family and she felt a twinge in her heart. Esme seemed to come back to reality and continued. "Before you see or hear anything else there's something you need to know Bella. Carlisle and I have these five children and we love them with our entire hearts, but we also don't have any children. Not biologically anyway. All of our kids are adopted but they're our family. The other thing I should probably explain is that Rose and Emmett are an item and so are Jasper and Alice. We adopted them all at different times, but it seems as if fate were at work. They truly each found their soul mates here and I'm sure you'll be able to see that once you've been around them for five minutes. Are you ready to go meet them Bella?" Esme asked, unsure.

Bella was at a loss for words, so she just nodded and followed Esme over to the tables, unsure of what to expect. When they got there, four of the five kids all stood up and smiled. Charlie and Carlisle wandered over with a tray of meat to add to the amazing spread already present before any introductions could be made. Once they were made though, everyone began to eat, and talk and laugh; everyone but Bella. She covertly looked around the tables until she noticed that she wasn't the only not involved in the conversations. She spotted Edward and noticed that he was looking at her too.


	8. Sanctuary and Solitude

**A/N Okay, so I was able to finish this chapter a lot earlier and get it posted. Thank you so much for all the hits, alerts, and favorites. Please let me know what you think so far by submitting a review! **

Chapter 7 Sanctuary and Solitude

_Wow. There's no other way to describe her but W-O-W!_

When Edward first saw her she literally took his breath away. He had jumped up to help Esme without even noticing her standing there. The moment he saw her though it was like the world stopped spinning. For a split second it was just the two of them.

She was absolutely gorgeous, but obviously troubled, as shown by the way her hair had been chopped off. It looked as if she was giving the world the finger and something about her intrigued Edward and surprised him at the same time.

It intrigued him because he wanted to know her story; more than that, he wanted to get to know her. Looking at this amazing woman with the trouble brown eyes staring back at him Edward almost got lost in their depths. He had never felt an urge so badly to reach out and touch someone as he did in this instant with Bella. This is what surprised him. He hadn't found a woman attractive in this way in more than two years. The last time was when he was fifteen; the same night that his life went so completely wrong.

Edward mentally shook him self from thoughts of his past back into reality. He had been unknowingly watching Bella and when his vision focused again, he realized that she had caught him. Feeling the heat rush to his face, he quickly looked away. After everything that had happened to him, he couldn't allow himself to feel the attraction for her that he was feeling. It was the only way to keep from repeating the past. He had to find a way out of this barbeque, away from her. It was the only way to save her.

….

When Bella locked eyes with Edward, she felt so many different emotions exuding from him. She thought she felt attraction, need, longing, and perhaps even fear. She didn't know for sure, but the second she sensed it was the same second he turned away from her as if he was repulsed. Whereas before, her heart was beating frantically skipping a beat here or there, now it had dropped to her toes. She had no idea what to make of it. She had no idea what to make of him.

In her seventeen years of life, Bella had never met anyone who made her feel like Edward did. He peaked her interest, but it was more than that. She had never really noticed anyone of the opposite sex enough to be aware of him in a physical nature, but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes from raking up and down his gorgeous body. She yearned to reach out and touch his unkempt hair, to lean in and inhale his scent, imagining just how heady it would be. She wanted so badly to allow her hands to explore every inch of his body while he explored every inch of hers.

_Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from. I just met the guy and he's didn't even speak a single word to me. Fuck, he won't even look at me since I caught him staring. _

Bella mentally berated herself for showing any sort of interest, and forced her thoughts back to the barbeque to try to catch up on the conversations that were going on around the table.

Charlie and Carlisle were talking about going fishing next weekend if the good weather held out. Rose had her head on Emmett's shoulder, his arm around her waist as he whispered something into her ear making her blush a lovely shade of red while giggling almost uncontrollably. Alice and Jasper were simply staring into each other's eyes, but you could tell by the intensity of the gaze that they were holding their own unspoken conversation. Esme was sitting there, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that had taken up residence, and smiling like she couldn't be happier than this moment.

Everyone was just about done eating and Esme got up to start clearing the table. Bella was about to rise as well to offer help when Edward practically jumped up from the table, nearly knocking over his glass of lemonade.

"Sorry Mom, but I need to get out of here for a while. May I please be excused?" He was clearly agitated over something, but as to what that was, Bella had no idea. Esme simply nodded her approval to him before returning her attention back to the table in front of her and the mess that awaited her.

As Edward stormed off toward the house, Bella felt like she needed to do something… anything to take her mind off the abrupt way Edward had left. It was almost like she was the reason he was itching to get out of there so quickly, but how could that be? Bella hadn't done anything or even said anything to him for that matter that would warrant such rude behavior. She was completely baffled, and grabbed the first thing she could see to grab then followed Esme back into the kitchen.

Esme began to protest when Bella offered her help again, but Bella simply held up her hand before saying, "Look Esme, I appreciate you inviting us over for dinner. You've worked so hard to put together a beautiful meal. Helping you clear the table and do the dishes is the absolute least I can do and I won't let you tell me no." What Bella didn't mention was that if Esme refused her help, Bella had no idea what she would do. Her body ached to go after Edward. She wanted to find him and ask him what was wrong. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him, pressing kisses all along his perfect check and neck before making her way to his mouth. She felt an ache in her body so deep that it felt like she would never be whole again unless she was with Edward and that thought terrified the hell out of her.

…..

After the barbeque, Charlie walked up to Bella.

"Hey sweetheart! Are you having fun?" Bella didn't know what to say exactly, so she just nodded.

"Good! I'm glad you decided to come with me. I have to ask you something though – and feel free to tell me know if you want to, I promise I won't get offended in the least. Carlisle was going to watch the afternoon game with the boys and asked if I wanted to stay. He said you could hang out with Rose and Alice if you wanted to. What do you say?"

The look on Charlie's face was so pathetically hopeful, that it was impossible for Bella to say no to him. "Sure Charlie, whatever you want to do. Maybe I'll talk to Esme some more or something."

Charlie seemed to sense something that Bella might not be telling him the truth so he added, "Honey, are you sure? We can leave right now if that's what you want to do. I want you to be happy and have fun. I'd hate to think of you sitting alone somewhere with no one to talk to and nothing to do." Bella's raised hand stopped Charlie's rant dead in its tracks.

"Charlie, go watch your game. I'm fine, I promise." Charlie looked at her intently for another minute or two before he smiled, hugged her, and then walked over to where Carlisle was standing. They exchanged a few words and then headed off toward the house.

…..

Edward was completely ashamed of himself. All of his life, he had always been the perfect gentleman. His parents had taught him the right way to act from the time he was able to walk and talk. He was so upset over the whole situation that he was on the path to his own personal sanctuary before he even realized it. When he stormed out to his car and took off down the road, he had no idea where he was going. Before he knew it, he was on the 101 heading northeast toward Port Townsend; to the one place he knew he would be able to fully process his thoughts.

He found this place by accident once a year and a half ago, shortly after he moved in with Esme and Carlisle. He had gotten so upset one day that he grabbed the keys to Esme's Volvo and had taken off, not sure of where he was going. He drove the hour to Port Angeles, but had been there so many times in the past, he knew there was nothing there that he wanted to see so he kept going. After about another hours, he came to Port Townsend. It was in that little town that he found his sanctuary: Point Wilson Lighthouse.

Point Wilson was the picture of peace. It was a beautiful white building with a reddish-brown roof and a tower that reached 51 feet in the air. After visiting on a whim, he found out that it was the tallest beacon on the Sound and was built in 1913 to replace an old wooden beacon built on the roof of the station keepers house. When you drove up to this place, you couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder; at least that's what Edward always felt every time he came here.

As he pulled up, he thought back to the first time he was here. He remembered a need he had to be away from everyone; he needed solitude and was drawn to this place to find it. He had tried to sneak in and climb the tower but was caught by the station keeper. Something about the desperation in Edward's face had the man second-guessing his threat to call the Sherriff and have Edward arrested for trespassing though. Instead, he took pity on him and allowed him to go up to the top of the tower for the solitude he so desperately sought, telling him to be careful and to let him know if he needed anything.

Edward remembered climbing the five flights of stairs, around and around, until he reached the top of the magnificent building only to find an even more spectacular view. His breath hitched in his throat and he stumbled back against the wall, where he sat on a bench and stared out at the endless sea.

It was there on that bench that Edward truly came to terms with everything he had done and everything that had happened in his life. It was there that he was finally able to feel the hope that he could be forgiven one day for every mistake he had made; for surely a world with such beauty had to have some sort of all knowing, all forgiving deity, didn't it? Point Wilson was the one place Edward could truly feel at peace in his mind, in his heart, and in his soul.

Anytime he needed to think about something or just get away from it all, he would find himself back here, knocking at the station keeper's door, looking for entry that he knew he'd be allowed. He had become friends with Sam very quickly and felt a kinship there. He knew today would be no different, Sam would answer the door, allow Edward up for how ever long he needed to think and clear his head, and then expect him to join him for a cup of coffee. That was their ritual every visit for the last year and a half.

…..

Bella was still so upset over the way everything happened with Edward, that by the time she and Esme finished cleaning up after lunch, she just needed time alone to think. She told Esme she needed some fresh air, and headed out the back door. She wasn't sure where she was going to go; she just knew she needed to go somewhere.

Thankful that she had worn her comfy jeans and tennis shoes, Bella decided to go for a hike in the woods behind the house. It would allow her to be alone and give her time to think. She didn't worry about anyone finding her because Charlie had said they lived on like 200 acres or something absurd like that. She knew she could probably get lost our here and no one would find her for days, but she didn't care; this was what she needed.

She must have been walking for an hour or two and had no idea how far she'd gone or in which direction. She didn't even care at this point. There was only one thought on her mind: Edward.

She didn't understand the thoughts that had been running rampant in her mind all afternoon, sitting across the table from him. She'd never been attracted to a man before, but the way her stomach twisted in knots at the very thought of him and the way her mind wanted her to reach out and rip his clothes off, she knew that somehow, this went beyond attraction. When she looked into his bottomless emerald green eyes, it's almost like he put her in a trance and was bewitched himself. She could see in his eyes the same fear that she held in her own. This was new to him too it seemed, but she was certain he felt it too.

Something about the situation deeply disturbed him though, because not five seconds after everyone was finished eating, he jumped up and took off… just like that. Bella had wanted to badly to take off after him, but she didn't even know him. It's not like she could go up to him and say, "I know I'm stalking you, but I feel connected to you in a way I've never felt connected to anyone and I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you so hard it'll make all your worries disappear." No, she definitely could do that, even though that's exactly what she wanted to do.

She was about to turn around and head back in what she thought was the general direction of the Cullen house when she saw a light ahead that wasn't muted by all the trees. Curious, she decided to check it out. What she saw when she stepped out of the shelter the trees had created knocked the air out of her. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life and it seemed to be there just for her; just so she'd have a place to think by herself. It was a beautiful meadow, covered in tall grass and every color imaginable of wild flowers. She suddenly felt the need to put her hand on her heart to make sure she hadn't died. Surely this was a dream, wasn't it?

She slowly entered the meadow even as she was still taking it all in. Deciding on the center of the open wonderland, she sank to the ground, lay on her back, and stared up at the endless blue sky in amazement. All of the anxiety, all of the fear, and all of her confusion left her body when that first breath had left her. Bella felt at peace here for the first time in a long time. Laying there staring at the sky, she felt this was as good a time as any for some self-reflection.


	9. Self Distruction

**A/N Please don't hate me after this chapter. I promise more will be coming soon! More notes below…**

Chapter 8 – Self Destruction

The next few months passed by rather quickly and were completely uneventful. Charlie enrolled Bella in Forks High for her senior year, and insisted that she continue her appointments with Esme. She had to keep repeating to herself that she would do anything to make sure Charlie stayed happy. She let Charlie continue to make her appointments and she continued to go twice a week. The subject of Edward and the barbeque never came up, but Bella and Esme had grown really close. Bella really liked her and she found that she could tell her things that she hadn't dreamed of.

The Benadryl didn't end up working, so Esme had prescribed Bella a very low dose of Lunesta, a common sleep aid. Esme told her that she didn't want her taking them unless she felt it was absolutely necessary, but she wanted her to have them on hand just in case. So far, Bella had heeded Esme's wishes. She wasn't in a hurry to have her nightmares end anyway. They were her one link to her mom, and Bella worried that if she stopped seeing Renee's face in her dreams, even the face twisted with fear and confusion, she would forget what her mother looked like. She knew it was probably an irrational thought, but it didn't matter in the least. She would do anything to remember Renee. Anything.

The atmosphere at Forks High was a lot different that she was used to back in Phoenix. There were eleven hundred people in her graduating class back home and almost four thousand total in the school. In Forks, there were just over one hundred seniors and less than four hundred in the entire school. The one similarity she saw right away however, was the fact that there were cliques. Bella never fit in to any particular group in Phoenix because she preferred to be by herself. She didn't try to fit in and no one seemed to notice. Here it was a bit different.

The first day of school was especially hard for Bella. She tried to skate through the day unnoticed. If it were Phoenix, she would have succeeded. Here in Forks though, where everyone had known each other since they were in diapers, she stuck out like a sore thumb. There were a few people who smiled at her and waved. Alice Cullen was one of those and even went so far as to run up to her and give her a hug to welcome her. Others would look at her and whisper something to the person next to them and then start laughing. Bella knew they were probably making fun of her hair, but she didn't care.

There was one bitch however that Bella knew she would never get along with. She wasn't a violent person and never had been, but this girl made her contemplate the number of ways she could be knocked off her fucking pedestal. She thought she was god's gift to earth. Her name was Lauren Mallory. She had beautiful blond hair down to her waist that was pin straight. Her eyes were blue and fit perfectly in her pretty face. The thing Bella noticed about her that she found hideously unattractive was the sneer that seems to take up permanent residence on her face. She always seemed to be scheming about whom she could make fun of next and unfortunately Bella seemed to take center stage in her mind quite often during her time there.

On that first day of school, Bella had wanted so badly to sock her right in her tiny nose for something she said.

"Oh My God! That's the worst haircut I've ever seen! What did you do? Let your mom make you as ugly as she could before dropping you off on daddy's doorstep?" That was the first time Bella had seen Lauren's sneer and she almost reached out right then and there to claw it right off the skank's face. No one knew the circumstances of Bella's move to Forks so Lauren had no way of knowing that what she said would hurt her so deeply. Bella just took a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders and walked away. It took all her will to do it, but she was proud of herself for not giving in and causing a scene.

…..

The next few weeks were very similar. Lauren would make snide comments about her clothes or her shoes, not realizing that it was having the opposite effect of what she had intended. Instead of trying harder to fit in and conform, Bella tried harder to be a misfit. If Lauren commented about the ratty state of her clothes, the next day she would come to school wearing something even rattier.

Bella had gotten up for school on a typical rainy day, expecting the same monotonous day she'd suffered through for the past six weeks. Little did she know however, that things were going to change.

She walked into her homeroom class and went to take her usual seat in the back. She hadn't even noticed Lauren and Jessica Stanley in the corner already laughing and whispering to each other. That would have been her first clue that they were up to something.

When she got to her desk, there was something there, laying face down. She sat down and picked up the piece of paper, turning it over tentatively. When she saw what it was, she dropped the paper like it had burned her. It was a newspaper article from the Arizona Tribune, obviously printed off the Internet. Normally Bella couldn't have cared less and would have just set it aside and continued to ignore Lauren's misguided attempts to have some fun, but this was different. This hit way too close to home.

The article was about the accident where she had lost her mom. Bella had never been able to even think about reading it. She may not have wanted to let go of her pain and grief, but she wasn't a masochist. She didn't want to read about what she put her mother through. She also didn't want to see it. This article though and two color pictures of the accident. Once of the semi truck with it's fender and grill slightly dented and the other of the blue station wagon, twisted and mangled, and completely unrecognizable. Bella knew the instant she saw it what it was though and her breath caught in her throat. _How could she? How did she even find out? _

"What's wrong Bella? Haven't you ever seen that article before? That was your car wasn't it? The article says that you were driving it and your mom was in the passenger seat. It said that she died in the accident. Now I see why you're a complete social misfit. You're trying to punish yourself for killing mommy dearest aren't you? I should have known you'd never come here willingly." Lauren was talking as loud as she could so all her classmates could hear her horrible accusations.

Without thinking, Bella grabbed her backpack and walked right up to Lauren, getting within inches of her precious face. "Yes Lauren. I was driving the car when we had the accident. I'm the reason my mother is dead, but I'm not going to put up with your shit anymore. You've gone too far this time." Before Lauren could even blink, Bella pulled her right arm back; hand curled into a fist, and let it fly toward Lauren's face. The sickening crunching sound her nose made on impact was actually satisfying to Bella's ears. The fact that Lauren Mallory was knocked flat on her ass in front of the entire classroom was even better.

"If you ever talk about my mom again Lauren, that hit is going to seem like a feather pillow in the face compared to what I will do to you. I will not stand back and let you disrespect her memory. Remember that the next time you want to say something to me." Without saying another word, Bella stormed out of the room, down the hall, and out the front doors of the school. She had no idea how she was going to get home (she hadn't driven a car since the accident), but she knew she couldn't stay there another minute.

Bella was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear the car pull up beside her. Startled, she looked over and saw a girl from one of her classes. She wasn't sure, but she thought we name was Angela. She was a pretty girl, tall and slender, with long, straight jet black hair. She wore glasses, but they only seemed to enhance her eyes instead of hide them. She smiled shyly at Bella and rolled down her window.

"I saw what happened in there and followed you out. You usually ride the bus don't you?" Bella was unsure of what to say, so she just nodded. "Well get in. I'll take you home. It's going to start pouring buckets in a minute or two and you don't need to get caught out here all alone."

"Um, thank you," Bella said as she opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Sure enough, before she even had her seatbelt buckled, the sky started spitting rain, which soon turned in to an all out downpour.

The girl just sat there on the side of the road for a minute without moving. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure how. Bella let her gather her thoughts by sitting there silently. After another minute, the girl cleared her throat and began to speak. "I'm Angela, by the way. Angela Webber. We have a few classes together. It's Bella right?" Again Bella just nodded, so Angela continued speaking as she pulled onto the street and starting driving towards Charlie's house.

"I'm sorry about Lauren. She's always been high and mighty like that. If you're not in her social circle then you don't mean shit to her and she considers you fair game. Sorry about the language, but she's a total bitch. I can't believe she did that to you. I mean, that goes beyond her normal bitchiness and into all new territory. She deserved being socked in the face like that!" Angela was laughing now, remembering the look on Lauren's face when Bella's fist connected with it. "I'm glad you stood up to her though. No one here has had the courage to do that and maybe it'll help knock her down a notch or two."

All Bella could think to say was "yeah, maybe." She was so angry and irritated, but mostly she was hurt. Seeing the car in that shape ripped her already broken heart out of her chest. They arrived at Charlie's without saying anything else. Bella mumbled her thanks and got out into the downpour. She waved to Angela, who was already backing out of the driveway, wondering if she should have invited her in. She knew Charlie was going to be pissed that he ditched school, but at this point she didn't really care. She was completely lost.

….

After standing in the rain for another minute, Bella walked inside. She contemplated calling Esme or Charlie but decided against it. She had been trying so hard for Charlie's sake but she just couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of pretending; tired of the mundane daily tasks that she had to endure. Bella realized though that mostly, she was just tired of life. She missed her mom with every fiber of her being and just wanted to see her again. She wanted to run into her arms and be held and told that she was loved and wanted and needed. That was never going to happen though because Bella was alive and her mom was dead.

That's when the thought struck her; she could see her mom again. With a new resolve, Bella calmly walked into the house and straight up to the bathroom. She suddenly had a plan and she didn't want to chicken out. If her mom couldn't be here with her, then she was going to go to her mom.

…..

Bella rifled through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom but all she could come up with was a bottle of extra strength Tylenol. She knew she could do what she had planned using it, but she'd have to take way too many. She decided to check Charlie's room. It was there in his nightstand that she found a bottle of Ativan. As she read the label, she learned that it was a drug used to treat anxiety. When she read that, she felt like she was being ripped apart. Charlie had filled this the day after she moved here, probably because of her. It didn't look like he had taken very many, but the fact that he needed it at all made Bella burst into tears – so much for not hurting Charlie too.

She was decided. She was tired of hurting those she loved. She felt like she was a plague that would keep growing and festering until it affected every single person she cared about. Well, she could fix it and that's just what she was going to do. She went to the bathroom, grabbed a glass of water, and took the water and the pills back into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

According to the bottle, there were thirty pills in the prescription. It wouldn't matter if Charlie had taken one or two, there were still enough to accomplish her goal. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of her backpack and scribbled out a note to Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry about everything. I know I've hurt you deeply, even if you won't admit it. The fact that you even had these pills was proof of that. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm a plague and I need to be stopped before someone else gets hurt. Please forgive me for everything. Forgive me for not coming back to visit you all those years. Forgive me for ruining your life these last few months. I won't do it anymore. I can't. I'm going to see mom, somewhere I can't hurt anyone anymore. I'm sorry Charlie._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

With that, Bella upended the bottle of pills and chased them down with the water. She knew it wasn't the quickest way, but it would be quick enough. She went to her bed, kicked off her shoes, and lay back against her pillows. After a deep, calming breath, she finally closed her eyes and let the sleep that had evaded her for so long, take over.

**A/N Okay, so I'd really like to know what you think. Do you hate me? I promise it'll get better but you're going to have to keep reading to get there. Please take a minute to send me your thoughts!**


	10. Confession

**A/N Ok, so yes, the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger. I know if I were reading instead of writing, I wouldn't be able to stand waiting any longer than necessary for the next chapter. I'd probably be checking my email for alerts every five minutes. LOL I've decided to not make you wait any longer, so here's the next chapter; it's the longest one yet! This will be three chapters posted today so I hope you appreciate it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 9 Confession

Charlie was panicked and hurried home as fast as he could after receiving Angela Webber's phone call. He didn't know what to make of it, but the conversation kept replaying over and over again in his head.

"Chief Swan, this is Angela Webber. There was an incident at school just a few minutes ago, which I'm sure you'll hear about soon. Anyway, I took Bella home so she didn't have to walk in this rain. I know I should have called you first, but she was out the door so fast I didn't know what else to do."

Charlie could hear Angela sobbing into the phone and needed to get her to calm down and explain what happened. "Angela honey, thank you so much for giving Bella a ride home. I'm not upset with you in the least for her actions. Can you explain to me exactly what happened at school that set her off? I need to know what I'll be walking into when I get home tonight."

"Chief Swan, you don't understand. I wasn't finished telling you everything. When I dropped Bella off, the look on her face scared me. She looked like she was thinking of doing something and I'm worried about her. I'm sorry; I know I don't know her at all. In fact, today was the first day I even talked to her, but Lauren Mallory did some really mean things and I think it may have really pushed Bella over the edge. She wasn't crying, she just had this look of fierce determination on her face and now I'm absolutely terrified that she's going to hurt herself. You can't wait until tonight to go home. You need to go now and you should probably hurry!"

Phone call and work forgotten, Charlie grabbed his cell phone, dialing Carlisle, as he ran out to the cruiser. It didn't even register with him that it was raining cats and dogs. At this point, the only thing that mattered was Bella. He didn't want to believe that Angela might be right, but somewhere deep down in his gut he knew she was. He knew he had to get home before it was too late and that he would probably need Carlisle there to help him with whatever he walked into.

"Carlisle, thank god you answered. I need you to meet me at my place right now but I don't have time to explain. It's a matter of life and death! Please hurry!" Without any further information, Charlie hung up the phone, put the cruiser into drive, and sped home to find Bella. He knew Carlisle would come without asking any questions. They had been friends so long now he just knew.

Charlie pulled up to the house and threw the cruiser into park before it had even fully stopped, causing it to bounce back and forth like crazy. He jumped out and ran in the house leaving the keys in the ignition and the door open. It had been almost 20 minutes since Angela had called and Charlie couldn't help but feel panicked. What if he was too late? He couldn't bear the thought of losing Bella again, especially so soon after getting her back.

"Bella! Bella where are you? Bella?" He screamed for her at the top of his lungs but there was no answer. He ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time, nearly knocking her door down from his speed alone. "Bella! Bella open your door now!" Without waiting for an answer, Charlie reached for the doorknob to open it himself only to find it locked. "God dammit Bella! Open this door right this second or I will break it down!" Again, he only waited a fraction of a second before taking a step backward for leverage and then slamming his shoulder as hard as he could into the door. The door splintered easily under the pressure and flew open with a loud bang.

Charlie saw her immediately and almost fell to his knees. She was lying on her bed and looked as if she was sleeping. Charlie knew better though and a quick glance around the room proved him right. There on her desk, was the prescription bottle what was in his nightstand. It was empty, sitting next to an empty glass and a note.

Charlie didn't even take the time to read the note. He ran straight to Bella and started shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Bella baby, I need you to wake up for me. Please Bella!" Charlie was sobbing and still shaking Bella when Carlisle arrived. He could tell by Charlie's phone call that something was seriously wrong, so he had the sense of mind to call for an ambulance to follow him as he left the hospital.

"Charlie, what happened? Guys, get up here quick and bring a gurney!" Carlisle was always good at handling emergency situations. He walked swiftly to Charlie's side, pulling him back from Bella. He reached for her wrist to check her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. It was faint, but it was definitely there.

Carlisle adjusted Bella's position so she was lying on her side and then turned to Charlie. "I need you to talk to me Charlie. I know it's hard, but you've been through emergency training, you know how much every second helps. What happened?" He remained calm, but pressed Charlie for answers while keeping his fingers pressed to Bella's wrist, maintaining his check on her pulse.

Charlie knew he was right, so he took a deep breath and explained as best he could what had happened. He told Carlisle all about the phone call from Angela; he told him about the empty bottle of pills and what he assumed was a suicide note. The only thing he wasn't sure of yet was what set her off. Angela had mentioned that something happened between Bella and Lauren Mallory, he just didn't know what. It must have been horrible to cause Bella to try to take her own life.

He was still terrified of what was going to happen to her, but he was starting to get really angry too. If Bella didn't need him right now, he would have driven straight to the school and pulled Lauren right out of class to demand answers. He'd never liked the spoiled little rich bitch.

Charlie was finally able to clear his head enough to reach for the note. By this time, the EMTs were getting ready to lift Bella onto a stretcher. Carlisle said something about taking Bella to the hospital and needing to pump her stomach, but the only thing Charlie could focus on right now was the note Bella had written. The first time he read it, he felt his knees buckle as he fell to his knees. Carlisle was there in an instant asking his what happened. Charlie couldn't form the words to tell him, so instead, he handed him the note. Even if it weren't right in front of him anymore, the words would be permanently engrained in his mind.

_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry about everything. I know I've hurt you deeply, even if you won't admit it. The fact that you even had these pills was proof of that. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm a plague and I need to be stopped before someone else gets hurt. Please forgive me for everything. Forgive me for not coming back to visit you all those years. Forgive me for ruining your life these last few months. I won't do it anymore. I can't. I'm going to see mom, somewhere I can't hurt anyone anymore. I'm sorry Charlie._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

Somehow, she took the fact that he even had the meds Esme prescribed to mean that she had hurt him by coming here. Yes, he had panicked that first morning after Bella had cut her hair, but he'd been fine since then. He hadn't even opened the damn bottle, let alone taken any of the medication. Now here it was, empty. If only Charlie hadn't filled the prescription. Esme would have understood.

The medics finally had Bella loaded in the back of the ambulance and wanted to know if Charlie was going to ride along or follow. They had her stabilized, but they needed to get her there soon so Carlisle would have what he needed to pump her stomach. Charlie went along with them, not wanting to get behind the wheel in his current state of distress. He was silent the whole way, just staring at Bella's pale face while tears washed down his own.

…..

Carlisle had never seen Charlie such a wreck. He was bad when Renee had left him sixteen years ago, but this was far worse. He finally had Bella back and now he was afraid he was going to lose her all over again; this time in the most permanent way possible. Carlisle was determined to keep that from happening. He sped ahead of the ambulance to the hospital to make sure things were ready when they got there. Suicide attempts didn't happen much in Forks, but Carlisle was confident he could handle it despite that fact. After all, he had saved Edward once. He could save Bella too.

After an hour, he came out to let Charlie know the good news. Bella's stomach had been successfully pumped and there would be no lasting effects from the drugs. He had never seen is friend so happy. It was at moments like this that Carlisle was so glad he chose medicine as his field of study and career path. It made it all worth it.

"Can I see her?" Charlie was a mess, but that's not why Carlisle had to say no. He hated doing it, but his friend new better. Still he had to explain.

"Charlie, you know the drill. Bella attempted suicide; I had to place her in the psych ward for a mandatory 72-hour observation period. You know I would let you see her if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." Telling a father he couldn't see the child he almost lost was always hard no matter the situation. Telling his best friend felt almost impossible, but he held his own, even though it broke his heart doing so.

Charlie sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He knew better than to ask to see her right away, but still he couldn't help it. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was okay. He trusted Carlisle, but he still couldn't accept it with tangible proof. He needed to hold Bella in his arms and tell her he loved her. He never wanted to let her go again. He had already lost her once and until he could see her and touch her and hold her, it would feel as if she were gone again.

…..

Carlisle knew that Charlie was dying to see Bella, but he followed hospital policy to the letter and kept him away. He did decide however, that he would sit in her room and wait for her to wake up so he could give Charlie a first hand account of how she was doing. She had downed his entire bottle of Ativan so he knew she could be out for a few more hours, but he pulled up a chair and sat down to wait it out anyway.

After about an hour and a half, Bella started to stir, so Carlisle sat up straighter and put his hand on hers. He waited until she opened her eyes before saying anything. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, confused.

"Whe… " Bella began to croak before Carlisle stopped her. They had to insert tubes down her throat and he knew it would be difficult for her to speak right away. He didn't want her overexerting herself.

"Shh, it's okay Bella, don't try to talk. I'm Dr. Cullen, Charlie's friend. We met at my house a few months ago. We had to pump your stomach to get all the pills out. In order to get there, we had to stick some tubes down your throat; it'll probably be pretty sore for a while. You gave us all quite a scare sweetheart. I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it since you hardly know me, but you should talk to someone. It'll take some time for your throat to feel better, but for now, here is a pad of paper and a pen. If you need something, I want you to write it down on here and then press the call button for the nurse. Esme will be here shortly to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Bella nodded, so Carlisle continued, "Sweetie, Charlie is worried sick about you. He found your note and he's beating himself up over it. He thinks you did what you did because of him. I know that's probably not true, but Honey, is there anything you want me to tell him?" Again Bella nodded and so Carlisle waited, watching as she scribbled out a note for him to give to his friend.

_Charlie,_

_I am so sorry for everything. I know I can't apologize enough but I feel I need to try. I've been working really hard these last two months and trying to get over the guilt I feel towards mom's death. It's hard for me to explain, but I'm going to try._

_I know no one blames me and that the accident wasn't my fault, but it's taken me this long to realize that it didn't matter what the choices I made that day were. If death had marked mom, it was going to take her in one form or another and there was nothing I could have done differently to stop that. It was just her time to go. I've been telling myself that day in and day out really striving to believe it and I finally started to. I finally started to understand that it really wasn't my fault._

_Then today at school, Lauren Mallory did the unthinkable. I went to homeroom and there was a note on my desk. When I flipped it over I saw that it wasn't a note, it was an article about the accident back in Phoenix. I couldn't make myself read the words, but the pictures were enough. All the memories of the accident that I've tried so hard to forget came rushing back to me. I was just going to leave, to walk away, but then she spoke to me. She told me that they only reason I was here was to punish myself for killing mom and I snapped. I ended up punching her in the face and then walked out. _

_I kept telling myself that it wasn't true; I wasn't to blame for mom's death. I repeated it over and over again, but the only thing my mind would register was Lauren's words. All the way home all I heard was "You're trying to punish yourself for killing mommy dearest." I couldn't think any more. I couldn't breath. I'm lucky I was able to walk into the house. I was completely lost and didn't know what else there was to do. I missed mom so much and wanted her to hold me and tell me that everything would be okay. When I realized that she never could, I snapped. I found your bottles of anti-anxiety medication and saw then there was a solution that was right in front of my face the whole time; a solution that would lead me to mom._

_I was so wrong Charlie. I didn't get to see mom; I didn't get to see anything. It was like I was being swallowed up by a black hole and it terrified me. It was then that I heard you crying somewhere close by. I wanted so badly to reach out and hold you, sort of how I wanted mom to hold me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I could find you even though that's all I wanted. Things are blurry after that but there was one thing that was clear to me. I haven't been fair to you since I came here. You've given me everything you can to help me be happy and I just kept pushing you away._

_I am so sorry. If I could go back and change things I would, but I can't. I want you to know that I am so grateful for everything you've done for me. You were there for me when mom died and I hope you'll still continue to be there for me when I get out of here. I want you and need you in my life Charlie… Dad. I love you so much! Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?_

_Love always,_

_Bella_

When she finished writing the letter, she tore it carefully from the notebook, folded it in half and handed it to Carlisle. She could tell by the look on he face that he understood it was personal and only for Charlie to see. He tucked the note into his front jacket pocket before saying goodbye with a promise that he would return soon to check on her.

With the weight that she had been harboring all these months lifted, Bella felt lighter. She laid back on her pillows and fell into a deep, dreamless, and much needed sleep.


	11. Apologies

**A/N Thank you for everyone who continues to read my story! It really means a lot to me. Well, I'm sure you're all excited for the next chapter, so here it is. Enjoy and please review! :)**

Chapter 10 - Apologies

When Bella woke up, she felt more rested than she had in a very long time and if she were being completely honest with herself, she felt good. She felt a smile turn up the corner of her lips, and when she realized that even this felt good and her face wouldn't crack, that little smile turned into a full on grin. For the first time since the accident, Bella felt good; she felt loved, she felt safe, and most importantly she felt hope. She felt that everything actually would turn out okay, just like everyone had been saying for the last 2 months.

She opened her eyes to the kind but obviously concerned face of Esme looking down at her. "Bella dear, you're awake! I was so worried about you! Can you tell me what happened?"

This was something Bella had expected. Esme was her therapist after all; plus, she seemed to genuinely care about her. Carlisle had told her that it might take some time for Bella to be able to talk with out being in pain, but she figured now was as good a time as any to try.

"Oh Esme! I was so stupid. I let Lauren get to me. I didn't think anyone here in Forks would ever find out about the accident, so I stupidly thought I could pretend it never happened, at least at school. Somehow she found out though and asked if that was the reason I came here. She asked me if I exiled myself here to hide from the fact that I killed my mom; said it was the only way I would have come here voluntarily." Bella took several deep breaths like Esme taught her in one of her sessions before continuing.

"I lost it. I couldn't let her disrespect my mom's memory like that so I punched her in the face… hard. I felt and heard her nose break and it actually made me want to smile. How awful am I? Anyway, after I hit her, I told her if she ever talked about my mom again I would do much worse. She looked scared but I was still so pissed off that I left. Angela Webber followed me and gave me a ride home. It's a good thing too, because a second after I got in and closed the door, it started raining like crazy. Angela told me to ignore Lauren and I tried but her words just kept repeating themselves over and over in my head until I believed them. I still believed what you told me too, but her words were stronger, more demanding and they took over. They made me crazy. When I got home I needed to find a way to make everything okay and I thought that killing myself would be that way. I found the pills you prescribed my dad and when I saw the date on them it was another blow that I wasn't prepared for. He filled them the day after he brought me home and I couldn't help but feel that I was the reason he needed them. I wrote him a note saying that I was sorry and goodbye, and then I downed them. I just wanted the pain to end. I never realized how much it would hurt the people I loved."

Bella was sobbing at this point, but she made the extra effort it took to continue with her story. "The worst part was that I could hear everything Esme. I could hear the panic in my dad's voice as he was talking to Carlisle. I could hear his tears and sobs; I could hear how lost he was and how he kept saying that he couldn't lose me again. He was begging Carlisle to save me; I could hear it all, but I was powerless to do anything about it. More than anything, I wanted to comfort my dad the way he comforted me when my mom died. I wanted to be there for him and to hold him and to tell him that I loved him, but I was paralyzed; stuck in my own mind. I couldn't open my eyes, or move my mouth, or even wiggle my fingers. It was entirely my fault too. I did it to myself by taking those stupid pills. Sure, at the time it seemed like the easy answer, but I realize now what it would have done to him. I don't think he would have survived this if the outcome had been different. For the first time in my life, I felt that my father, my dad, truly loved me and wanted me hear."

She looked up at Esme through her tear-streaked face and saw that she had a huge smile on her face. Because she must have had her confusion written all over hers, Esme stepped in to answer the unspoken question.

"Bella, there are so many people who love you here. Charlie is one of them. I love you and so does Carlisle. Angela Webber is the reason you're still here; she was concerned enough after she dropped you off to call your dad right away. That's what I've been trying to tell you for these last few months; that's what I've been trying to get you to see and understand. We love you Honey and we all want the very best for you. I've seen the difference you've made in Charlie's life since you've been here. Sweetie, he has his bounce back when he walks – a bounce I haven't seen in sixteen years – and he's always got a smile on his face. These were things you couldn't have noticed because you still had your blinders on from the accident, but there are so many people who are better or happier in some way because you're here.

"What you did was stupid; I'm not going to try to downplay it because truth be told you did try to kill yourself, but in doing so, you removed those blinders that I've been trying to weaken. You've done my job for me, which not many people are strong enough to do. I am so proud of you!"

Bella began to look hopeful again that things would finally work themselves out and be okay. She looked up at Esme and spoke her mind, "Esme, I know I'm supposed to be here for 72 hours for observation, but I really need to see Charlie. I told him everything I told you just not in the form of a note, but I know that I've hurt him and that he's going to need to see me himself before he's really okay again. Can you please allow for him to come see me?"

"Of course, My Dear. I had planned to do that all along; I just needed to hear from you what this event did to impact your progress. There's just one more thing. I know you're feeling great now and that it feels like you've recovered, but the road to recovery is a long one. It will take more time. There will be more tears, anger, and hurt. I want you to know that through everything, I will be there for you; I will always be there for you.

Now, I will give the go ahead for Charlie to come in to see you. He's been here in the hospital the entire time, refusing to leave until he can take you with him, so he shouldn't be too hard to find. There's just one more thing I want you do to. There's someone I want you to talk to who's been in a similar place to where you are right now. I want the two of you to sit down and talk about your stories with each other. I think it will truly help both of you to see how the other person is coping with this. Do you remember that meadow you told me about on our property Bella?"

Not sure where this was going, or who this person was that Esme was talking about, Bella nodded her head. "Yea, I remember. I don't know how easy it would be to find it again, but I definitely remember it."

"Good. That was a place where you truly felt at peace for the first time since the accident, is that right?" Bella nodded again for Esme to continue. "Okay, here's what I want you to do; you'll be released on Thursday afternoon as long as everything goes smoothly. Friday morning, I want you to come over to our place. I want you to go hiking again to your meadow and when you find it – which I have no doubt you will – I want you to wait there. I will have this person meet you so that you're in a place that's comfortable for you to talk. It's supposed to be beautiful on Friday and the sun is supposed to be out all day, so dress for slightly warmer weather, okay?" Esme's grin was back and the way her face lit up was beautiful.

Still slightly confused, Bella stopped her before she left the room. "Wait, Esme? I'm okay with going to the meadow and all if that's what you want, but aren't you going to tell me who it is that I'll be meeting so I'm prepared?"

With her grin turning a bit impish like she was hiding something, she just shook her head. "Nope. This ones a secret and I have a feeling you're going to like it. You're just going to have to trust me." With that, Esme left the room.

…..

Fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knock at her door. When she called for whomever it was to come in, the door swung in slowly. As if he wasn't sure what he'd see, her dad stood in the open doorway, just looking in at her.

Bella said the one word she wanted to say in front of him for so long now, "Dad."

With the awkward silence broken, Charlie rushed in the room and up to her bed, pulling her into a tight hug and just holding her there against his chest. He was whispering to her, but none of it really made sense. It didn't matter though to Bella. He was here and he was holding her like she'd longed to be held for months. She felt herself relax into him as she apologized again and again.

They sat together on her bed for at least an hour before either of them said anything intelligent. It was Bella who finally broke the silence.

"Dad, I know I can't say it enough, but I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but that's just what I ended up doing, isn't it? All I could think about what ending my own pain. I never realized how much you loved me until now so I didn't understand the pain it would bring you if I had been successful. I was selfish and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want to send me to live somewhere else, but I'd really like a chance to make it up to you. I promise if you give me a chance I won't stop until I've made up for what I've done. I know I don't deserve it; I don't deserve you, but I do love you Dad. I love you so much!" Bella wondered if her tears would ever run dry. It seemed as she'd been crying non-stop since she walked out of school this morning.

Charlie sat there, still holding Bella's head against his shoulder and stroking her hair – which had grown out to just past her shoulders again. "Sweetheart, please stop apologizing. Everyone makes mistakes, some worse than others, but still. I love you too Bella. I've never stopped loving you and I never will. I wouldn't dream of sending you away just because of this. You're my daughter and I want nothing more that to have you in my life as long as I can. I was already robbed of sixteen years; I don't think I could stand another day with out you here. I want to work though this together honey. I want you to be able to talk to me. I want you to know that I will always be here for you; no matter what. You mean everything to me."

They sat together for what seemed like another few hours when a nurse finally came in and told Charlie it was time for him to leave. He hugged her tightly once more, kissed her on the top of her head and left, leaving Bella to feel the warmth of his love radiate throughout her body. She really was home; she was where she belonged. She was happy.

…..

The next few days went by really fast. Bella did everything she was asked to do; she went to her individual therapy sessions, her group sessions, her mental health evaluations, everything. After the mandatory 72-hour period, she was released into her father's care and she couldn't have been happier.

When they pulled up to the house, she was a little surprised because there were several cars parked out front and she didn't know what to make of it. She recognized Angela Webber's car from Tuesday afternoon, Dr. Cullen's car, and Esme's as well. There were also a few that she didn't recognize. She looked at her dad with a big question mark on her face but he just smiled at her, put his arm around her shoulder, and walked them towards the door.

When he opened the door, she was overwhelmed. There were about fifteen people there to welcome her home. The house was decorated with balloons and streamers and there was a big banner that said 'Welcome Home Bella! We Missed You'. She was passed from person to person as he was enveloped into several hugs. All the while, people she knew but didn't really know hugged her tightly and told her how glad they were that she was okay.

One of the last people she hugged was Angela Webber. She had learned from Esme, that it was Angela who alerted her dad about the situation on Tuesday morning. When she pulled Angela in to the hug, she held her extra tight and whispered a heartfelt thank you into her ear. She chuckled a little at Angela's obvious shock while still squeezing her tightly.

When she pulled back, she told looked Angela in the eye and told her the truth. "Angela, you were probably nervous as hell coming here today because you thought I'd be mad at you for calling my dad on Tuesday, yet you're still here. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll never be able to truly express to you my gratitude for saving my life, but that's just what you did by calling my dad. What I did was rash and I didn't think it though all the way. If it weren't for your quick thinking and good observation I wouldn't be around today. I'm so sorry to have put you in such an uncomfortable situation but I'm really glad you came today. Can we start over and try to be friends?" She smiled shyly waiting for Angela to answer and when the answer finally came, it was not at all what Bella expected.

"Oh Bella, of course we can start over! I'm so relieved that you're okay and I'm so touched that you want to be friends! I think you're an amazing person who has gone through a terrible ordeal, but you've managed to stay strong and pull through. I knew there was something different about you from the moment you moved to Forks. I didn't know what it was until a few days ago, but now that I know, I'm even more amazed. I would love to be your friend!" Angela pulled Bella into a bone-crushing hug and held her there as they sobbed on each other's shoulders. Bella felt a kinship to the girl and didn't want to let it go. She felt Angela my very well be the first real friend she'd ever had.


	12. The Meadow

**A/N I am amazed by the number of hits I've had today and decided to reward it the another chapter! Enjoy and please review! Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 11 – The Meadow

Bella woke up for the fourth day in a row feeling completely refreshed. She was able to sleep now without the horrible nightmares of the accident plaguing her dreams. Because of that, she was able to return to the Bella she was before everything happened. She had missed almost all of school this week, but Angela – sweet girl that she is – promised Bella she would stop by this afternoon with her homework.

Bella had a lot of regrets because of what happened with the suicide attempt, but she was also very happy at some of the outcomes. For one, she and her dad had never been closer. She finally felt close enough to him to start thinking of him as her dad too. He wasn't just a sperm donor anymore.

One of the other things that she was truly grateful came out of the events was the fact that she now had someone she considered a friend. After the initial welcomes from everyone at her party last night, Bella and Angela found a quiet corner in the living and sat together. They ended up talking for hours about absolutely everything and nothing at the same time.

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, Bella decided it was time to shower and get ready to head over to the Cullen's house. She still wasn't comfortable with driving, and hadn't been behind the wheel of a car since the day of the accident, so her dad was going to drop her off on his way in to work.

When she was ready, she went downstairs and found that Charlie had made breakfast again. She asked if there was anything she could do to help, but he just insisted that she sit and enjoy the meal. Without another word, that's just what she did.

…..

Bella was nervous during the entire car ride to the Cullen's and she couldn't explain to herself why. She'd been there before and nothing bad happened; why was she so worried now? It didn't make any sense. The only thing she could think of was that she was nervous about meeting this mystery person Esme had. Whenever she thought about it, she would get inexplicable butterflies in her stomach.

When they pulled up to the house, Bella climbed out, waved good-bye, and trudged up the stairs to knock on the front door. Esme opened it a minute later and pulled Bella into a giant hug. "Good Morning Honey! Welcome back! Are you about ready to head out?"

Bella nodded and started heading toward the back door before Esme tapped her on the shoulder. "Here, you'll probably need this," she said as she handed Bella a small backpack. Then, to answer the obvious question mark look on Bella's face, she said, "It's just some snacks and a few water bottles. I figured you might be out there for a while and would probably want something. There's a blanket in there too to lay out if you wanted something to sit on." Bella smiled her thanks at Esme before walking out the back door, retracing the path she took a few months ago, hoping she would find the meadow again.

Just over an hour and a half later, Bella saw a lightening in the trees and knew she had made it to the meadow at last. She lengthened her strides to get there sooner and once she reached the break in the forest and stepped into the meadow, all the air in her body left in one fell swoop. Bella had missed this place, even if she didn't realize it until now. She walked deeper into the clearing before setting the backpack on the ground and opening it up to see what all was inside. She dug past the water bottles and bags of snack food and pulled out a blue blanket, which she then unfolded and laid out on the tall grass amongst the wild flowers. She looked around and decided that because she didn't know how long the other person would be, she was going to take advantage of the sun while it was making its rare appearance.

She rolled up her sleeves so they bore her shoulders and folded up her pant legs to her knees. When she thought she could soak up as much sun as was possible without actually taking her clothes off, she laid back on the blanket fanning her hair out above her head and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she lay there basking in the sun before she was jolted back to reality by a sound of someone clearing his throat.

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she grabbed at her chest as if her heart was going to rip its way through. She glanced up but all she could see was a silhouette of a man standing above her because he was between her and the sun. When he noticed her squinting, he mumbled and apology and stepped to the side so she could see him more clearly. When the black spots in her vision cleared from staring into the sun, she was looking into beautiful emerald green eyes. If she thought her heart would beat out of her chest before, it was nothing compared to the feeling she was having now. Her words were stuck in her throat even though she wanted to badly to talk to this Adonis standing right in front of her. Finally, after clearing her throat and trying to mumble out the words three times, she was able to ask, "What are you doing here?"

He looked confused by her question, so it took him a few seconds to formulate a response. "Um… I don't really know anything, other than the fact that my mom sent me out here. She said I would know why when I got here. I wasn't ah expecting to run into any ah company though, I'm um… sorry I ah bothered you." She couldn't help but notice how nervous he sounded and it endeared her to him even more.

When he turned to start heading back towards home, Bella reached up to stop him, letting her fingers grab onto his for a brief instant. "Wait. Um… don't go please. I think your mom wanted me to talk to you, or, you know, you to talk to me, or whatever. She told me to come out here and meet someone but she didn't tell me who." Bella was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts let alone sentences because the instant she touched his hand she felt like she had been electrocuted. It was far from unpleasant though because the moment their hands no longer connected, she yearned for his touch once again.

He turned around and looked right at her. The look he had is his eyes – shock, wonder, fear, and what looked like hunger – told her he felt it too. Still unsure of what she was supposed to do or say, she eyed the blanket beside her and asked him if he wanted to sit down. He looked like he wanted to but seemed so unsure that Bella smiled up at with pleading with her eyes. She wanted to talk to him, to get to know him. She wanted to understand him and this feeling she was having. She was curious to find out what it was they had in common. She didn't know what it was, but something seemed to sway Edward's resolve and he finally gave in and sat down beside her.

…..

When he walked into the meadow, he couldn't help but wonder what Esme was up to. She had asked him yesterday that she was calling the school to get him excused from his classes today because she needed him to do her a favor. She didn't tell him what exactly it was, just that he was supposed to be in the meadow behind the house at ten o'clock.

At ten on the dot, he entered the clearing not knowing what he'd find, and stumbled to a halt. There she was, a goddess among men, lying on her back basking in the sun. He breath stuck in his lungs and he had to fight the urge to go to her and scoop her up and kiss those beautiful full lips. The last time he had seen her, she had been at their house for the end of summer barbeque. He had wanted her then and even though he hadn't seen her in two months – other than in passing in the halls at school – he still wanted her just as badly now.

He didn't know how long he stood there watching her, burning to touch her; to breath in her scent, but he finally decided that it was creepy to just stand there, so he cleared his throat conspicuously. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was trying to breathe but couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. He could only see a hint of their milk chocolate color because she was squinting up at him. When he realized that she was trying not to look into the sun, he said he was sorry and moved a few steps to the side.

When she opened her eyes fully and looked up into his, his knees nearly buckled as if telling his subconscious that he needed to be down beside her; close to her. He maintained his hold on gravity while waiting for her to speak. When she finally asked him what he was doing out here, he didn't have an honest answer. He knew Esme was up to something when she sent him out to the meadow, but never in his wildest dreams (which lately involved nothing but this Beauty sitting here so vulnerable in front of him) would he have imagined she sent him out here to meet Bella.

He mumbled some nonsense of not being sure why, even though his mind was already running through the possibilities, and turned to go. When she grabbed his hand and asked him to stay, it felt like his entire body was going to explode. The current that ran from her body into his was impossible not to notice. It was like the universe wanted them connected and both were powerless against it.

He stood there torn, asking himself if he was ready to face this; was he ready to confess the truth of his life to Bella? Was he ready to face the rejection he felt certain he would? He turned around, meeting her eyes, and in them had his answer. He saw desire burning deep within them as if she needed him as much as he was certain he needed her. The longing in her eyes for him to sit beside her was what made his decision for him. If she wanted it, he would give it to her; of that he was certain.

…..

Once Edward sat down beside her, Bella relaxed again and sunk back down onto her back. She pulled her hands up to her neck, fanning her hair out again while Edward looked on silently. The hunger she saw in his eyes made her stomach do flips again and again. Placing her hands on her stomach to hopefully help settle it down, she rolled her head around to look at Edward and told him to make himself comfortable.

"This sun feels amazing, don't you think?" Bella was stretching out on the blanket, tugging her pant legs up even higher. "God I wish I would have thought to wear my swim suit so I could feel more of it. It's almost like being back in Phoenix." She was just rambling to herself now to fill the silence that had fallen over them. She had no idea if he was even listening to her or not until she felt something running through her hair. Startled, she looked up to see Edward's hand reached out as he tentatively touched her curls.

"You have beautiful hair," he whispered, still seemingly mesmerized by her tresses. "Did you know there's a gorgeous auburn color in it in the right sunlight?" He asked.

Not sure she could find the words to speak, Bella just nodded her head and let him continue touching her hair; wishing that he was touching more than that. She felt a deep blush running up her neck and into her cheeks at that last thought and she wanted to die. She also wanted to turn into his touch so that he could feel the heat for himself and again started blushing furiously at the thought.

…..

Sitting with Bella was amazing. She laid out again on the blanked once I sat down beside her and I couldn't help but notice the amazing color of her hair in the sun. It was beautiful beyond words; she was beautiful. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had involuntarily reached out and was stroking her hair, telling her of its beauty. Just after mentioning it to her, he noticed she was blushing; her neck and cheeks a beautiful rose color. Even the tips of her ears seemed to be glowing. It almost looked as if she were embarrassed, but what could this woman possibly have to be embarrassed about?

The red in her face seemed to deepen as she laid there silently, eyes closed, and he just couldn't help himself. He reached out with the back of his index finger and ran it across her heated cheek; using soft gentle strokes. He felt her lean into his hand and it seemed almost like an invitation for him to continue. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, but this time he pulled away completely instead, apologizing profusely for touching her without her permission.

He got up again to leave, but this time Bella grabbed his hand and twined her fingers through his. "Edward, please don't leave. Your mom obviously wants us to talk about something and I have a feeling it has a lot to do with what happened to me this week. Have you heard anything about why I haven't been in school since Tuesday morning?"

She was looking at him like she was afraid he had heard something terrible, but all he knew was that she had indeed been absent for three days. When he shook his no, she continued, "Edward, I've had a really hard time these last few months. My mom died in a car accident back in July and I was driving. That's why I'm here in Washington with my dad. The whole thing devastated me and I couldn't function for the life of me. I never wanted to be happy again because of what I did to her. That's part of the reason I chopped my hair off right before I met you. It reminded me of her too much; it reminded me of all the good times we had."

When Bella was telling him her story and about why she cut off her hair, he couldn't help but lift his hand to it again. He needed to feel its silkiness between his fingers. Her breath seemed to catch but she smiled at him before continuing.

"I've been seeing your mom twice a week and she's been helping me. I was making real progress until Tuesday when Lauren Mallory printed out pictures and a newspaper clipping of the accident and left it on my desk for me to see. When she said the crap about me exiling myself here as a form of punishment for killing my mom, it really struck a chord with me. I ended up going home and I ah… I took a bunch of anti-anxiety pills and tried to commit suicide." Bella finished all in a rush, afraid of Edward's reaction to her news.

She seemed surprised as he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Bella, I know why my mom set up this meeting and what she wants us to talk about." Esme was trying to make this easier for both of them by giving them someone to talk to who could relate completely.

Bella looked confused so he continued on. "She wants us to talk about your attempt and this." There was no going back now, so Edward inhaled deeply, unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled up the cuffs, offering his wrists to Bella. He knew she would make the right conclusion when she saw the scarring there and he knew she would understand.

"Bella, there's somewhere I want to take you but it's a two hour trip so I want to give you the choice. I've never taken anyone there before but I've also never felt a connection like this with anyone before. I want to tell you my story so you'll understand me better, but I can't do it here; I need to be in my special place to do it, Will you come with me Bella?"

…..

Bella nearly gasped in shock when Edward rolled up his shirtsleeves and she saw the scars. She understood he had tried to commit suicide at one time as well and it broke her heart. When he asked her if she would go with him to his special place, she didn't even hesitate. She knew deep down that she would go with this man anywhere he wanted to go.


	13. The Lighthouse

**A/N Sorry for the late post today. Kids had early release from school so I didn't have much time in front of my computer. I haven't had a chance to really proofread either, so excuse any errors please! **

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 12 – The Lighthouse

As Bella went to stand up from the blanket, Edward reached down to her, hand extended in offer to help her rise. She was sure he was just being polite. It couldn't possibly mean to him what it did to her. The butterflies were back assaulting her stomach as she reached up with her left hand to grab hold of his right. He squeezed her hand as he helped her up. She was smiling up at him as she stood and suddenly lost her footing, falling forward. The only thing that kept her from taking a nosedive into the dirt was Edward's strong arms as her wrapped them around her, pulling her into his chest tightly.

Bella was mortified! She felt a deep blush color her neck and rise into her cheeks. "Oh my god! Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Her voice trailed off as she realized he was still holding her tightly, staring into her eyes. As she took in their depth, she saw a deep longing there, a need waiting to be filled. She felt one arm loosen its hold on her and started to back out of the embrace when the other hand pulled her in even tighter than before; their bodies flush against each other. The hand that had come free rose to meet her reddened face, lightly brushing against the heat that had risen in her cheeks.

The moment his thumb traced her cheekbone and jawline, she swooned, falling ever closer to him if that were even possible, her knees giving out slightly. He continued to hold her there, pressed up against him and they stared into each other's eyes. She felt like every nerve ending in her body was a live wire due to their close proximity and willed him to kiss her. She had never wanted a man as desperately and she wanted Edward right now.

She thought she heard him whisper something like "so beautiful" but her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could hear it pulsing though her ears, drowning out every other sound. He leaned into her causing her to close her eyes and tilt her face up to meet his lips. She couldn't imagine a better scene for her first kiss. Everything was perfect: the meadow, the wildflowers, the cool breeze playfully wrapping them in its own embrace, and most importantly, the man standing in front of her.

When their lips met, Bella felt like her body exploded. She could get close enough to him, even though they were already impossibly entwined together. She felt her hands reach up and wrap around his neck of their own accord and her fingers twisted into the hair there. When she felt his mouth slightly open under hers questioningly, she answered with a big exclamation point. She second their tongues found each other Bella heard Edward moan and felt a deep rumble within his chest. He did want this as much as she did, that much was now clear.

After another minute of the passionate kiss, Bella pulled back breathless and gasping for air. Edward moved his lips from hers down to her jawline. He proceeded to kiss his way up to her ear, lightly biting her lobe before sucking it into his mouth, sending uncontrollable shivers down her entire body. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "Bella Swan, you are the sexiest woman I have ever met in my life and right now I want you more than I want air to breathe but we can't do this here. Are you ready to come with me? You've shared your story with me Bella, now it's my turn. You need to know what you're getting yourself into."

Still breathing heavily, Bella just nodded and she looked into the endless depths of his eyes. She reluctantly untangled her fingers from his disheveled hair as he loosened his hold on her waist. Perhaps he saw the hurt in her eyes from having to separate or perhaps his lips moved on their own accord, but before Bella could even blink, his lips were against hers again, this time in a very chaste manner. He kissed her softly, sweetly, once, twice, then a third time before pulling back with a satisfied grin in his face. He released her completely and bent over to pick up the blanket on the ground. Once it was folded and put back in the backpack, Edward slipped it on his back and, to silence Bella's protests, winked at her.

…..

Edward could sense that Bella was going to argue about him carrying her bag for her. Without even thinking, he winked at her hoping to silence her protest. What he didn't expect was for Bella's knees to fall out from underneath her. He'd always been quick on his feet, so he reached and caught her before she could do any real damage, but this time, instead of holding onto her to help her steady herself, he bent down and swept at her knees, pulling her into his arms and close to his chest, cradling her gently.

"Edward! What are you doing? Put me down!" Bella was blushing from the collar of her shirt up into her hairline but Edward just laughed and started walking back toward the house, Bella wrapped securely in his arms.

"Bella, I'm not sure what just happened back there, but I'm not setting you down. It looked like you nearly fainted and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt hiking back to the house. Plus, now that I've got you here, I can't stand the thought of letting you go." Edward's mouth twisted up in a cocky half smile causing Bella's breath to catch in her throat. Seeing her reaction to him only made the smile grow wider and he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers again. He felt her arms go around his neck and heard a sigh of content escape her perfect lips.

It only took an hour to get back to the house despite the fact the he carried Bella the entire way. He wasn't kidding when he told her he didn't want to let her go. When they got to the edge of the trees however, he knew he needed to put her down. Neither of them needed the twenty questions that would surely be awaiting them if they walked up to the house like this. He stopped and waited until Bella looked up into his eyes. Finally, she looked around and saw they were back already and looked back at him and nodded, understanding that he meant to set her on her feet.

After carefully setting her down he leaned in for another quick kiss before taking her hand and leading her toward the house and out of the cover of the trees. When the reached the back porch, he told Bella he just needed to run in and grab his car keys and that he would meet her by his car out front. He jogged up to his room on the second floor, grabbed his keys, and then headed off to find his mom.

He found her working in her office and quietly knocked on the door to gain her attention. "Oh, Edward. I didn't expect you back so soon. How did things go?"

"Fine mom. Um, Bella and I are going to go for a drive to Point Wilson. We still want to talk about things, but we needed a change of scenery. I'm not sure what time we'll be back. Could you call and let Chief Swan know that she's okay and I'll have her back sometime tonight?" Edward was trying desperately to ignore the joyous smirk radiating on Esme's face as she agreed.

Edward made a hasty retreat and went to find Bella so they could leave. When he got outside, he noticed Bella was already sitting in the passenger seat of his Volvo. He loved his car because it offered comfort, speed, and safety, but seeing Bella sitting there so innocently waiting for him, he realized that without her there, it meant nothing anymore.

He walked around the car and slid into the driver's seat smiling at the look of adoration on Bella's face. He only got about halfway down the dirt road leading to the highway when Edward pulled to the side and put the car in part. Bella was about to ask what he was doing but he just couldn't stand the separation any longer and accosted her again with his lips.

Pulling back finally, he smiled a little sheepishly and apologized to her, explaining that he couldn't make a two-hour drive with no motivation. Bella laughed whole-heartedly and told him there was no need to apologize for kissing her; that he could claim her lips whenever he felt the urge.

Satisfied, he pulled back onto the drive before reaching for Bella's hand and entwining their fingers together. They drove hand in hand for the next two hours as he asked her questions about her life before Forks. He wanted to know absolutely everything about this woman and was determined to learn it before they reached the lighthouse.

…..

Point Wilson was absolutely breathtaking. Literally! Bella felt the air rush out of her lungs and she saw where it was that Edward was taking her. "Edward, this place is beautiful! How did you find this place?" She could feel the smile spread over her face and the heat rise in her cheeks. His answering smile was just as beautiful as their surroundings.

The lighthouse was very rustic but beautiful just the same. The walls of the building were pristine white and the roof was a beautiful rust red color, causing a gorgeous contrast. It looked as if the scene in front of here was a painting in a fairy tale. Bella began to wonder what the view from the top of the tower look like, thinking it would be amazing to climb up there and see for herself, so she was a little shocked when Edward went right up to the station keeper's door and rang the bell.

"Edward, what a nice surprise! How are you son?" The station keeper was a jolly old man about Edward's height. He had graying hair and yellowing teeth, but it all just added to his charm.

"I'm great Sam, thanks. Um… this is my girlfriend Bella and I was hoping she and I could spend a few hours up on the lookout post. Would that be okay?" Bella was so shocked at Edward's statement that she was his girlfriend, she didn't even notice her knees getting weak again until she felt Edward's arm wrap tightly around her waist. She turned to look at him and he winked again, grinning her with that sexy smirk. Had his arm not been securely wrapped around her, she would have melted to the ground right there on the spot.

Sam gave his permission for the two of them to head up to the observation deck and told them to let him know if they needed anything. He patted Edward on the back before going back inside. The moment the door clicked shut behind him, Edward was beside her, swooping her into his arms again and placing a not so chaste kiss on her lips and he started to ascend the stairs toward the observation deck.

When they reached the top, Edward set her back on her feet and joined their hands again, this time leading her to a bench against the wall where they both sat down. The mood suddenly turned somber and Bella knew that Edward was about to tell Bella his story. She squeezed his hand tightly in hers, telling him without words that it would be okay.

…..

When Bella squeezed his hand as we were sitting on the bench, he believed that everything would work out. He was so terrified on the drive over to tell her his secrets, afraid of what she would think of him if she knew the truth. All of that changed when she gripped his hand. There was a calmness exuding from her pores and into him. Through her grip, she was telling him that she would understand anything he had to tell her and that she would forgive him for it.

He took three deep breaths and then began his story. "Bella, did Esme tell you that I'm not their biological son?" Bella simply nodded, urging him to continue with another squeeze of his hand. "Did she tell you anything else?" When she shook her head no, he went on.

"I've been with Esme and Carlisle for just over two years. When I was fifteen, I was sort of a troublemaker. I always had to have my hand in the cookie jar so to speak. One night my parents decided to go out for a night on the town. We lived in Seattle at the time so there was a lot more to do there than in Forks. They left me home by myself, trusting me to be responsible. After all, I was a month away from turning sixteen. I week before had finally asked out Jessica Stanley, a girl in my class. When she found out my parents were going out, she suggested she come over but she needed a ride."

This was the hardest part of the story. He took another deep breath before continuing. "My dad always left the keys in the kitchen drawer, so I told her I could borrow his car to pick her up. I had been learning to drive for the past several months and felt I could handle it easily. I grabbed the keys, climbed into his car, and left for Jessica's house. It only took a few minutes to pick her up and start back home. We were only a mile from my house when I looked over to see Jessica smiling at me. She reached her hand over and started massaging my manhood through my pants. No one had ever touched me like that before and I was intrigued so I didn't stop her. She took off her seatbelt, turned in her seat, and unbuttoned my pants. Once I was free of them, she bent her head down and took me into her mouth. It felt so good that I closed my eyes briefly and rested my head against the back of the seat. That's the last thing I remember from that night."

A few tears were falling down his face, but he kept talking, determined to tell Bella the truth; she deserved to know everything. "I guess when my eyes were closed, I drifted into the other lane and collided with another car head on. Jessica was thrown from the car because she had removed her seat belt and she died before they got her to the hospital. No one would tell me about the people in the other car though. I woke up two days later in a room by myself wanting my parents to tell me everything was going to be okay. They never came though. The car I hit was my mother's car. Both of them were killed instantly. I found out only when I demanded that the nurse get my parents. She didn't know what to tell me, so she had a police officer come in to break the news. I killed three people that night and it devastated me.

"After I got out of the hospital, I went into a tailspin so to speak. I did everything I could to destroy myself for destroying their lives. I started drinking and doing drugs. I ran away from foster home after foster home looking for any trouble I could find. I was placed with Carlisle and Esme, authorities thinking that if I got out of Seattle, everything would be better. It wasn't though. Finally, one day it all got to be too much. I had no one I could talk to and the grief was eating me alive. Esme tried, but I just couldn't talk to her. I figured if my parents and Jessica's lives were cut short, mine should be too. After all, it was my fault, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was in the bathtub, my wrists pouring out my lifeblood and I was losing consciousness. I guess that's when Esme found me and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle saved my life even though I didn't deserve it. Afterwards I was put into a mental institution for several months. They tried to treat the depression and the guilt by giving me meds and forcing me into therapy. Finally, they realized that nothing was working and Carlisle and Esme came to talk to me. I don't know how they did it, but they talked me into coming home to them and finishing my therapy there; no more doctors, no more medications, no more forced sessions where I had to talk about my feelings. They told me that I was almost an adult and should be treated like one. They also made that point that if I was going to be treated like an adult, I needed to act like an adult and take responsibility for my actions. Instead of trying to kill myself, I should do more to help others so that's what I did. I became a volunteer at the hospital and an operator on the teen-suicide help line. I started to realize that there were people who where worse off than me and I didn't have the option to take the easy way out anymore. I may have still wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. I've wanted to for two years and nothing changed that; nothing until the day you walked into my life. I finally felt I had something to live for even if I didn't know how to act on it.

"Bella, for the last two months you've become my life. Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. I go out of my way at school just to see you pass by in the halls. I wanted to approach you so badly, but I didn't know how; I didn't know what to say. When I saw you lying in the meadow today it only solidified my feelings for you. Bella, you make me want to live just so I can learn everything there is to know about you. Even when I know everything, it will never be enough. Will you let me be in your life Bella?"

…..

He looked so unsure when he asked her if he could be in her life; so vulnerable. She couldn't answer him though because her words were trapped in her throat. The emotions he made her feel swirled through her entire body, mind, and soul; through every fiber of her being. That's when it struck her; she was in love with Edward Cullen. No, she couldn't answer him using words so instead, she climbed into his lap and kissed him until her head felt like it was going to explode.


	14. Passion

**A/N I am extremely please with the reception of the last chapter. Yes, Edward had a horrible past too, but they have each other now to help get through it. Things are heating up and this chapter is definitely not for the feint of heart. My fic is rated M for a reason! :)**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think by sending me your reviews! I'll post the next chapter soon!**

Chapter 13 – Passion

The passion with which Bella kissed him was so hot he felt as if the lighthouse around him could be on fire and he wouldn't have noticed. He was shocked when she climbed into his lap, but what shocked him more was that she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her.

When they kissed, he matched her touch for touch, passion for passion. They were a perfectly matched pair and both of them seemed to realize it. He felt his erection spring up almost immediately after she opened her mouth to him, sucking his lower lip between hers and gently biting it. He shifted uncomfortably, afraid she would think he was a sex hungry freak if she felt his reaction to her, but it had the opposite effect. Without breaking their kiss, she brought her right knee back over his lap so she was straddling him instead of sitting on him. She shifted even closer to him; so close he could feel her heat press against them even though they both remained fully clothed.

When he felt her press into him, he groaned and placed a hand on each of her hips, pulling her even closer. She started moving her hips back and forth, grinding her heat up and down his length. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, his hands starting moving under her shirt, up her back, his fingertips tracing mindless patterns over her soft skin.

He was quickly overheating and needed to break the kiss before he blew his load in his pants. He pulled back from her mouth but immediately his lips found purchase on her skin. He kissed her chin, her jaw, her ear, moving down her neck to her shoulder. He ran his tongue gently back and forth against the curve where her neck met her shoulder, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

His hands worked their way around her waist until he was cupping a breast in each hand, gently rubbing circles over her nipples with his thumbs. Even through her cotton bra, they responded instantly to his touch.

He brought his face down to her chest and flicked his tongue over each nipple through her shirt. He wanted so badly to have her clothes out of the way so he could taste them, see them, touch them. He wanted to suck each one so hard that she would scream for more. Clothes be damned, he took her nipple between his teeth, applying the slightest bit of pressure. This caused Bella to buck against him, tangling her fingers into his hair, pulling his head closer into her. She wanted more; that much was clear.

Looking up into her eyes as she continued her movement with her hips, grinding into him, he told her he needed to taste her skin. She nodded and let him slide her shirt up over her chest. He reached up and freed her from her bra, immediately pulling her into his mouth. With his hand, he worked her other nipple, tweaking, and pulling, and pinching it while he continued to suck and bite and lick the first one. After a few minutes he switched, not wanting to neglect any part of her.

He could tell that she was getting close to climax because her movements were becoming more and more erratic and jerky. Wanting to help her along in anyway he could, he moved his hand down to rub between her legs through her jeans. It only took a few seconds before she was panting for breath and moaning his name. After she came down from her high, she collapsed into his chest, letting him hold her and rock her like a child.

…..

Bella felt amazing after her climax. She had brought herself to a high on several occasions, but this was different. Never before had someone else brought her such pleasure. Everything about Edward got her juices flowing. The first time he kissed her this morning, she felt her panties being saturated. She had been soaking wet since then, sure he would be able to smell how turned on she was.

Now he was holding her as she straddled his lap, rubbing his hands over her back and rocking back and forth. She didn't know how long they had been there, or what time it was, but she was brought back to reality when the first drop of rain fell on her. Almost as if they had become internally synced, the both glanced up to the sky at the same time. Noticing for the first time the sky had grown black with rain clouds, they decided to head back down and start home.

Bella was about to untangle herself from him and climb off his lap when he hitched her legs around his waist and put his hands on her butt, rising easily to his feet.

"Let me carry you love. I carried you up here, will you let me carry you back down?"

To answer him, she crossed her ankles around his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Before he took a step, he leaned down and kissed her again… hard. He must have felt her breath hitch and smiled, seemingly pleased he could elicit such a reaction from her. She smiled with him, burying her head into the crook of his neck as he swept her down the five flights of winding stairs.

…..

By the time he got her down the tower and said thank you to Sam it was pouring outside. They decided to make a run for it and were both drenched by the time they got to his car. He started it right away, cranking on the heater, but it turned out that they didn't need it. Bella grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another brain scrambling kiss. Just like that, his erection was back and demanding attention. The little person wasn't very happy that he didn't get any attention during the make out session earlier. He was obviously not going quietly this time.

Edward was about to pull out onto the highway but started second guessing himself. The rain was coming down in sheets and he knew the weather was similar when Bella and her mom were in the accident. He decided he didn't want to risk the two-hour drive home in this weather.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively? She was scooted as close to him as was possible with her head resting on her shoulder, his hand held tightly in hers.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled. She sounded so content that he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't really want to make the two hour drive in this weather. Visibility is only about ten feet and it would probably end up taking us closer to six hours. Would you be okay with stopping at a hotel here in Port Townsend? I can call my mom. I know she wouldn't want us to try to make it home in conditions like this. She could call Chief Swan and let him know too. I'm sure he'd understand. Plus, if it makes you feel more comfortable, we could get separate rooms."

"That's not necessary Edward. Of course I'm okay with staying here. I may be okay with everything now, but I still haven't forgotten the details of my mom's accident. I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening now. I just met you and I'm not ready to let you go. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be ready to let you go."

She smiled shyly at him and it was his turn to reassure her. He turned in his seat, causing her to sit up and look at him. "Bella, I don't want to let you go either… Ever. I feel like there's an energy between us that would tear the world apart if we tried to break it. It's a dangerous thing Bella but somehow it feels right. Being with you, and holding you, and touching you just feels so damn right. It feels like forever."

He knew his voice was taking on a bit of a husky sound, but he couldn't keep the need he felt for her out of his voice. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. Bound and determined to show her what he meant, he put his hand behind her head and drew her towards him. When she accepted the kiss and opened her mouth to him, he took advantage of it completely; exploring every part he could with his tongue. He traced her lips before sucking the bottom one into his mouth and holding it there with his teeth. He could feel her tongue seeking his again so he released her lip and deepened the kiss. He could feel her squirming in her seat and it nearly sent him over the edge… again.

He had to get this beautiful woman to a place where he could see her. He finally pulled back from the kiss, slightly breathless and said that he needed to make the call to his mom.

…..

"Hi mom, it's me. Yeah, we're still at Point Wilson. She's right here. Yeah, she's fine. The weather is really bad… visibility is only about ten feet. No, we can try to make it home if you want, but I don't think it's a good idea. Yeah, that's what I was thinking. There's that little bed and breakfast just down the road, I was going to try there. Sure. Yeah, can you call Chief Swan and let him know that she's with me and that I didn't want to drive in the storm? Yeah, tell him I'll take good care of her. Okay mom, I promise. Yeah, okay. I love you too. Bye."

She could only hear one side of the conversation but it sounded like Esme was okay with them staying the night there. Edward hung up his phone and looked at her, the hunger for her still clearly there in his eyes.

"My mom said we should definitely stay until the weather is better. It's only supposed to last until about ten or so, but she said we might as well just stay the night since it'll be so late. She's going to call your dad to let him know where we are. I told my mom that I'd call her when we're checked in with the hotel information so they can get ahold of us if they need to." Edward explained the conversation to her as he pulled back onto the drive and headed toward the highway that would lead them to the bed and breakfast.

Butterflies had taken over her stomach completely. She had been so forth coming with him only minutes ago, but now she was a complete mess of nerves and she didn't understand why. Okay, that was a lie, she knew that there was a great chance that she and Edward would go all the way tonight. She wanted to feel him between her legs more than anything, but she also knew this was a big step to take, especially with a person who was pretty much a stranger to her. She might lose her cherry tonight, but there wasn't a person in the world she would want to give it to, more than Edward. She figured that's where the butterflies came in and she smiled just thinking about it.

…..

When they pulled up to the bed and breakfast, Edward looked at Bella. He expected her to look nervous or scared but she had a gorgeous breathtaking smile on her face as she watched him. "Do I get to know what made you smile like that?" he asked her. She just shook her head and laughed. "Okay, then I'm going to go get us a room. Stay here so you don't get anymore soaked." He was about to climb out of the car when he felt her arm wrap around him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm going with you, whether I get soaked or not. I told you I wasn't ready to let you go." She looked up at him with the sexiest smile on her face that his knees nearly buckled. He muttered a few expletives under his breath and then helped her out of the car on the driver's side. She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers and then let him lead the way to the office. By the time they got the door open and both of them inside, they were literally dripping wet, leaving small puddles in their wake.

Edward told the lady at the desk, Emily by her nametag, that they would need a room. When she asked if they wanted a double or single, Edward looked toward Bella. He didn't want to pressure her into anything but he was dying to share a bed with her tonight. His heart leapt into his throat when she told the clerk that a single would suffice. He also noticed that his erection had made yet another appearance, anticipation so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The woman photocopied their ID cards, and handed Edward a key along with both cards. She gave him directions on where to find their room and sent them on their way, admonishing them to stay dry if they could.

They ran back out to the car, jumped in, and drove the short distance to park right outside the room. Edward got out and then offered Bella his assistance before turning to unlock the door. He swung it open and then scooped Bella up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. It never hurt to practice for the future, did it? He realized just then that that was the thought he had been circling around in his head all day. Bella was his future. It scared him and he wasn't ready to admit it to her just yet, but he knew it would be soon.

They had no luggage with them so he didn't have to worry about bringing anything else in. He quickly slipped the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the handle and then closed the door, locking it behind him.

…..

Bella stood in the bathroom doorway, soaking wet from head to toe. She knew they didn't have enough towels to try to dry off their clothes so she really only saw one option.

Edward looked unsure of himself, just standing there, staring at her. She knew he was worried about her and wanted her to feel comfortable so she decided she would make the first move. She walked up to him, placing her hands on his dripping chest. He shivered at her touch and that's all the encouragement she needed. She insisted he call his mom and then waited patiently until he got off the phone before proceeding.

"We need to wring out our clothes and hang them in the bathroom so we'll have some mostly dry clothes to go home in tomorrow," she said. She slid her hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt, all the while looking into his emerald eyes. She saw the need there; the hunger he wanted to let loose but was afraid to. When she started to raise the shirt over his head, he seemed to snap out of it and groaned, reaching to help her. Her breath caught at the sight of him without a shirt on. He had the perfect body. Toned abdominal muscles forming a six-pack were there for her to touch. She wasn't done undressing him though so the stomach would have to wait until later. Once his shirt was off, she reached for the button of his pants. Once free, her hand slid to the zipper and coaxed it down.

She started running her hands all over his body and then stuck her hands into his waistband, determined to strip him down to nothing. Surprising her though, he grabbed her wrists and stopped her. "Bella, I'm not wearing anything under my jeans," he told her, flushing a bright red.

Bella wriggled out of his grip and replaced her hands at his waistband. "Please Edward?" she asked. He didn't seem to be able to tell her no, so he just nodded instead. Her hands slid even further into his pants and she grabbed his ass before pulling his pants past his hips and letting them slide to the ground.

Here was this perfect man, standing in front of her completely naked, and he was all hers – at least for tonight. The smile that took over her face at the thought was bright enough to light up the entire room.

…..

She was so goddamned sexy that he could hardly control himself. When she took his shirt off, he thought it was the hottest thing he'd seen. Then she shocked the hell out of him by wanting to take his pants off too. Realizing he wasn't wearing anything underneath, he stopped her to warn her. Ignoring his warning, she looked into his eyes and began to beg. He would give this woman the world if he could, he would also let her strip him naked if that's what she wanted. It obviously was, so he nodded his agreement.

She didn't seem oblivious to the fact that he was standing before her naked while she remained fully clothed. She reached down to the hem of her t-shirt and started to pull it off. Edward was dying to see her naked but he worried that she would regret this in the morning, so he stopped her. Before she could get it up and over her head, he grabbed her hands away from her shirt and let it fall back down, wrapping her arms around his naked waist and pulling her closer into him.

The huskiness in his voice had returned, revealing how much he wanted her despite his words. "Bella love, you don't have to do this. I want you to be comfortable with me. You are so damn beautiful that I don't think I could hold myself back if you weren't wearing any clothes and I would never forgive myself for pressuring you into something you don't want or aren't ready for. I would be content just holding you in my arms tonight. Please don't do anything you're unsure of."

"Edward, stop. I may not be sure of a lot of things, but one thing I am sure of is you. I have never felt this comfortable with anyone in my life. I know we just started getting to know each other, but my body is screaming at me, telling me it isn't enough. I'm aching for your touch and I can't stand it. I want to feel your skin on every inch of mine. I want to touch you and explore your beautiful body while you touch and explore mine. Isn't that what you want? I know I've never wanted anything worse that I want this right now."

With that, all of Edward's inhibitions flew out the window. He grabbed her shirt yanking it over her head and started kissing up and down her entire torso, paying special attention to her breasts. As soon as her shirt was off, her nipples hardened in anticipation of what was coming. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to suck them or bite them or pinch them so he alternated between all three. She reached behind her back and fumbled around a bit before her bra slid off her shoulders, allowing him unobstructed access to her.

He trailed his tongue from one breast to the other and then down her torso, circling her belly button. He wanted more though; needed it. He slid his hands down to her jeans and quickly unbuttoned them while looking into her eyes, silently asking permission. She shimmied her hips while tugging on her jeans, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them.

Edward pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and walked towards the queen size bed. Setting her on the edge gently, he got down on his knees and let his fingers slide into the top of her panties before gently pulling them down and tossing them aside. He groaned as the smell of her arousal, no longer hindered by her clothes, smacked him in the face. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	15. Declarations

**A/N Thank you for the great feedback for those of you who have reviewed. I know some of you are probably mad at me for leaving the last chapter off where I did. Mostly, it was unintentional (evil grin). I wanted everyone to get the full effects, so my descriptions were quite detailed, and I thought the chapter was getting too long. I promised I would update again soon, so here is the next chapter. Shall we enjoy the rest of the evening?**

**Please review!**

Chapter 14 – Declarations

Bella was a little surprised when Edward lifted her up around his waist and began walking to the bed. It was the most incredible feeling she's ever had, her core pressed right up against his hardened member. Feeling it jerk in anticipation was almost enough to send her over the edge for the second time today. God he was incredible.

Before today, she never would have believed that such a connection was possible; at least not for her. She didn't think her prince existed beyond her dreams, but here he was, catering to her every need, fulfilling her every fantasy. It was incredible.

When he sat her down on the bed, she could see the hunger, the desire, and the need burning in those emerald eyes and it took her breath away. She didn't even have a chance to catch it when he kneeled down in front of her and found purchase on her panties, pulling them down and discarding them with the rest of their wet clothes.

She groaned in anticipation and the same time he did. He started trailing his fingers slowly up her legs, which were hanging off the side of the bed, starting with her ankles. His touch made her lose all coherent thoughts as he inched his way closer to her thighs.

He looked up at her before standing and gently pushing her back onto her elbows. He then proceeded to take her legs and lift them so her knees here in the air. She allowed him to guide her where he wanted her without question, all the while looking at him with so much love in her eyes. She trusted him so completely that in that moment, she would have done anything he asked of her without a second thought.

Leaning on her elbows, her feet on the edge of the bed with her knees in the air, she felt a smile creep into her face. He was back on his knees again, his fingers resuming their earlier task of tracing soft lines up the inside of her legs. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as an electric buzz radiated throughout her body. She let her head roll back, following her eyes as she felt his fingertips tentatively brush against her core. Feeling him pause, she lifted her head and looked at him. He was watching her but he looked unsure if she wanted him to continue.

"Please don't stop Edward. I want to feel you touching me. I need to feel you touching me." She realized that her voice took on that same husky sound that his had earlier and she knew he could hear her desire in it. As soon as she said the words, he fingers found her core again, and started tracing her slit, each move spreading her lips further apart. She felt herself buck closer to his hands, expressing her body's need to feel his touch.

…..

The sight of her lying back on her elbows with her knees in the air was enough to drive a man insane. His painful erection was letting him know that it couldn't stand much more of this. He ignored the feeling and continued tracing up Bella's legs lightly with his fingertips. He saw her eyes roll back into her head a second before her head lolled backward, so he knew she was feeling nothing but pleasure at his touch. He lightly brushed against her core, not wanting to go farther without her permission.

He was rendered speechless by her response. She pulled her head back up and looked into his eyes, telling him she wanted to feel him touch her; that she needed to feel him touch her. He felt his chest rumble as he stroked her opening in anticipation. He could already feel the moisture building there. With a bit more pressure, he could feel her lips spreading under his touch. He was immediately greeted by her juices and knew she was enjoying his touch as much as he enjoyed touching her. As if to second that thought, she bucked into his hand, her body telling him it wanted more.

His index finger found her opening and slid its way inside her, engulfed in her warmth immediately. She bucked again as he started pumping in and out, adding his middle finger into the mix. He turned his fingers, searching for the spot he had heard of; the one that would bring her to climax. He knew he was close when she started bucking into him uncontrollably.

He felt his mouth twist up into the lopsided smile he knew she couldn't resist and his thumb went searching for her clit. He wanted to make this perfect for her. He felt the swelling and started to gently rub circles around it while pumping his fingers into her faster and faster. She was bucking wildly, pushing them in deeper while panting for breath. He knew she was climaxing again, so he continued to pump into her, kneading and massaging, and flicking her clit. She moaned his name as her twitching slowed, but he wasn't finished. As soon as she caught her breath, he moved in on her again.

,,,,,

Bella had never felt so incredible in her life. She thought the orgasm she had at the lighthouse earlier was mind blowing, but it turned out to be weak in comparison to the one Edward just gave her. She felt herself twitching non-stop as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Just as she caught her breath, he surprised her but placing his face between her legs. She could feel the breath move out of his lungs as it tickled her thighs.

When she felt his tongue snake out and touch her opening lightly, it was enough to drive her insane. She thrust her hips upward, pushing into his face and gasped her he met her open mouthed. His tongue quickly found her clit and took up where his thumb so recently left off. He sucked her clit into his mouth and gently squeezed it with her teeth, driving her wild. His tongue snaked out again and found her opening, slipping inside. He slipped it in and out a few times before searching again for her clit, letting his fingers take over the pumping again.

She heard him mumble something that sounded like '_God Bella you taste so sweet' _but she wasn't sure if her ears were playing tricks on her or not. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears, making it sound like she was underwater. She had never climaxed more than once in a day before today. Now it felt as if she was drawing near for a third time. Her nerves were like live wires, pumping electricity throughout her entire body. Every touch amplified by the current.

She heard herself cry out for more as her high drew near its peak. Edward obliged by flicking his tongue against her clit harder and faster, all the while maintaining a strong steady rhythm with his fingers. She clenched around him causing him to cry out with her. Her hands found their way down to his head and grabbed fistfuls of hair as she arched her back, bringing her hips off the bed and pushing closer into his face.

Edward seemed like he was enjoying getting her off, but she quickly realized she hadn't returned the favor. Once her body stopped twitching and her heartbeat slowed a bit, she practically growled for him to join her on the bed. He stood up with that sexy smirk and climbed up over her, bringing his lips to meet hers. There was so much heat between them it felt like they would spontaneously combust.

…..

When she growled at him to get his ass on the bed, he jumped right up. If his count was right, she had been able to climax three times already that day; once at Point Wilson twice right here. The smile on his face was smug, but he couldn't help it. He was so happy that he could bring her so much pleasure.

He hovered over her using his elbows to prop himself up while he leaned in and brought his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him and traced his lower lip with her tongue, inviting his to join the party. When their tongues met and she tasted herself on his tongue, she moaned and jerked her hips up into him.

His member was so painfully erect by this point it needed a release. As if she could sense his need, she reached down and grabbed his shaft… hard. She started working her hand up and down his length, squeezing him tighter and tighter and she continued to kiss him with a fierce passion.

He felt her shift underneath him and looked at her questioningly. "Roll over!" she growled at him. As if on autopilot, he did as she demanded, enjoying the way she was taking charge. He had never been so turned on by a woman in his life.

Once he was lying on his back beside her, she threw her left leg over him, followed by her body so she was straddling him. She lowered down so the heat of her center rested on top of his length. She was a goddess, sitting there topless, smiling at him; so beautiful. He may have said it out loud – he wasn't sure – when he reached up with both hands and rolled her nipples between thumb and index finger.

This got her going again. She arched her back giving him better access to her perfect tits as she ground herself into his member who jerked with both surprise and pleasure. He pulled her down toward him and drew her right breast into his mouth sucking with everything he had in him. Bella started rocking harder and faster again and he could feel moisture dripping from her down his shaft.

"Baby, I don't know how much more suspense I can take." He was breathing heavily and his member was demanding for more attention from her. Before he could say anything else, she spoke.

"God Edward. I want you so bad. I want all of you, but I'm scared. This is all so new to me. I've never felt like this before but I just can't get close enough to you fast enough. I need to feel you inside me." Her voice was rough, her breath heavy, as she continued grinding into him. "I want to feel you inside me now. Will you be gentle with me?"

"Always," he said as he rolled them both over. "Are you sure you want this though? This is a huge step to take and it should be something special with someone special." He hated saying the words for fear she would change her mind, but everything in his world now was about Bella. He wanted to make sure she got what she wanted but wouldn't regret it in the morning. He couldn't take advantage of her like that.

…..

He was the sweetest man in the universe, checking with her every step of the way to make sure she was comfortable. It endeared her to him completely. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. "Edward, this is special. You are special. From the moment I saw you I knew there was a connection between us that couldn't be ignored. I have never felt so much kindness, so much compassion from another person; not even my mother. I can tell you care about me Edward. I know that you're not going to let this be a one-night stand because it would hurt you as much as it would hurt me. You mean so much to me it scares me. I didn't know a person could fall in love so completely this fast, but I love you Edward, with all my heart, mind, and soul."

She couldn't believe what she was telling him, but she knew it was the truth. Yes, she had only known him for two months and only actually spoken to him for the first time today, but she was head over heels in love with this man lying on top of her. She smiled when she was done telling him that, pleased to find that she could have these feelings after everything that happened. For the longest time, she felt so completely empty inside; devoid of love and the ability to love. She looked up at him with wonder and saw an identical look on his face as he returned her gaze.

"Bella, thank you so much. Thank you for telling me how you really feel because I've been dying inside to tell you the same thing, I just didn't want to scare you away. Bella Swan, you are my life and you hold my whole heart in your hands. I love you more than any person on this earth has ever loved another person and I too knew it from the first time I saw you.

"That day at the barbeque when I left so quickly, I came here to Port Townsend. I sat up in the overlook of Point Wilson for hours just thinking about you, wishing I were good enough for you. I didn't know your story and didn't think I ever would but I knew I loved you. I couldn't admit it to myself because I never thought I'd be capable of love knowing what I did to Jessica and my parents, but then I found you. Bella, the lighthouse was my beacon for two years. After I tried to kill myself, Carlisle told me I needed to find a center – a light so to speak – that could help guide me. The lighthouse was that center for me, at least until today. I was lost but you've shown me that there is still hope, there's still love. I promise you Bella; I will never take you for granted. You are my life, my light, and my love."

With that said, he bent down to kiss her with the most gentle kiss possible as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her one more time and all she could say was "yes." She knew he wanted reaffirmation that she wanted this.

Once the word left her mouth, she felt his tip enter for folds and slide inside her just a bit. Watching her the entire time to make sure he wasn't hurting her, he pulled back and then slid him self in further. He kept up his slow thrusting until he was entirely inside her and then he started to pick up the pace just a bit. He reached back and grabbed her ankles, placing her feet on his shoulders and holding her right about her knees. He was thrusting in so deep she could feel him in her stomach.

She slipped her legs up around his neck and pulled him down to her as he continued thrusting into her so gently. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and kissed him. It was a reverent kiss at first but the longer they held, the more need they both felt. She opened her mouth to him and when their tongues met, the around them exploded. He no longer seemed concerned that he would hurt her. He was sliding in and out with ease so he picked up his momentum, never once breaking the kiss.

….

Feeling the wetness of her center against his shaft felt better than he ever would have expected. Like Bella, this was new to him too. Jessica had been his first girl friend and what happened the day of the accident was the farthest he had ever gone. After that, he never allowed himself to feel pleasure in that way. He didn't think he deserved it. Bella changed all that for him. He wanted to feel her walls around him, squeezing him as he pleasured her.

After they shared their feelings, he looked to her again for confirmation. She managed to whisper a "yes," so, already positioned at her entrance, he slid inside slightly. He watched her face for any sign of discomfort but there didn't appear to be any so he pulled out and reentered her a little farther. Still she seemed to want him in deeper, so he kept thrusting, moving into her more and more each time. Finally he reached back and grabbed her ankles, bringing her legs forward and placing her feet against his chest. He was able to thrust deeper now and started moving slightly faster. He knew she was telling him the truth about being new to this because her walls were so tight around him.

When he felt her legs go up around his neck and pull him forward, he almost paused mid-stroke in awe of her ability. She placed a gentle kiss on his mouth as he continued working her and held there. After a few minutes the need for both of them was too great, so she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. She didn't seem to be in pain, so he started thrusting harder and faster into her as their tongues danced in perfect harmony with each other.

This went on for several minutes until he felt on the brink of losing it. Wanting her to be able to share this with him, he broke the kiss, but continued kissing her body, moving down towards her breasts. When he was there, he pulled one into his mouth, biting at her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and then sucking it, never breaking his stride. He reached up to tweak her other nipple with his hand before sucking that one into his mouth.

He slid his hands down her body and grabbed her hips, which were thrusting in time with his strokes. He was so close that he knew it was time to bring here there with him. He moved his left hand from her hip and found her clit with his thumb. It seemed twice the size it was just minutes ago and he took that as a good sign. He started rubbing circles around it and felt Bella start to shudder underneath him. He was slamming into her now, over and over, as his thumb circled faster and faster.

"Oh My God!" Bella screamed. "I am so… close… yes… right… there…yes… yes…"

She continued her litany of moans and Edward knew he was seconds away from blowing his load, so he too let go and began moaning in time with her. "Yes Baby. Come for me again. Come… with… me… now!" He slammed into to her once, twice, three more times as he released into her the same time she clenched around him. When the tremors from their orgasms slowed, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily but never more content.

Feeling the need to punctuate the moment, he brought his lips to hers and smiled. "I love you Bella." He felt her return his smile as he whispered back to him that she loved him too. They fell asleep like that, holding each other tightly, neither ever being happier than that exact moment.


	16. Laundry Service

**A/N Sorry it's taken longer to update than normal. I had a busy day today and am just now able to post this. We've had two chapters that were pretty hot and heavy, but there's still a few more coming, so enjoy and review! **

Chapter 15 – Laundry Service

Bella had the most incredible dream. She was in that twilight area between awake and asleep but she could feel the smile tugging on her lips as she remembered. She dreamed that she had spent the night with Edward. Part of her couldn't even fathom why she would have such a fantasy; she hadn't seen the man in two months, much less talked to him. It was one hell of a fantasy though and she wouldn't mind reliving it every night for the rest of her life.

As she became a little more conscious, she realized that she had to pee so she started to stretch her legs to get ready to head to the bathroom. That's when she became aware of the person in bed beside her. At first she began to panic, not knowing who it was or where she was.

She carefully scooted away from him, whoever it was, but even that slightest of movements was enough to wake him up. When he finally turned his head toward her, even in the dim light she recognized him as Edward.

The events of the night before came rushing back to her as she realized it wasn't a dream. This gorgeous man lying naked beside her had made love to her; he had told her that he loved her and that he couldn't imagine life with out her. He had introduced her as his girlfriend to the lighthouse keeper and he had told her his story, which was eerily similar to her own.

She stretched again, this time snuggling in closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning Beautiful," he said to her, voice husky, once he pulled his lips off of hers. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm. I woke up thinking I had an incredible dream about you only to find you right here beside me. It was the best night of my life." She felt herself grinning like a fool as she leaned in for another kiss. "Nature calls though. Will you excuse me for a minute please?"

"Of course, but hurry back to me." He was smiling as he said it and punctuated the thought with a wink. Anticipation tied her stomach in knots again as she hurried off to the restroom. When she was done using the facilities, she opened a complementary toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she finally raised her eyes to look in the mirror before her. She almost didn't recognize herself. The familiar stranger staring back at her looked truly happy. The chocolate brown eyes were the same color, but they had more life and excitement in them than Bella had seen in a long time. She also noticed that her cheeks were flushed and rosy when normally it would take embarrassment to make her blush like that. She looked healthy and happy and to be honest, in love. She felt a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth again and turned around to rejoin Edward.

…..

Edward had slept better last night than he had in over two years and he could sum the reason up in one word: Bella. She was every thing he ever wanted in a woman but never knew to ask for. He didn't want to sound sappy or anything, but he honestly believed that she might be his soul mate. They connected on a level so deep, he didn't even know it was possible.

When she left to go to the restroom, he took inventory of the room. The plan last night had been to hang their wet clothes up and give them time to dry out before they traveled home today. He chuckled to himself realizing that the plan was lost before they had even taken everything off. The moment Bella had removed his shirt they were both goners.

He figured that she would be in the bathroom for a few minutes, so he walked around the room and picked up their clothes. He smiled when he realized how wet they still were, thinking that he'd have a few more hours with Bella before they could go anywhere. Just then, an idea popped into his head and he went to the closet by the door. He opened it to check, and sure enough, there were two white robes hanging up as well as a plastic laundry bag.

He grabbed the bag and opened it before taking his and Bella's clothes and tossing them inside. Then he called the front desk and asked the gentleman that answered how long it would take if he wanted to have a bag of clothes laundered. When the clerk told him three hours, he felt himself smiling again as he ordered the pick up and was told to leave the bag of clothes right outside the door.

He slipped into one of the white robes long enough to open the door and set the laundry outside and then he took it right back off. Bella didn't have anything with her when she went into the bathroom and he didn't want her to feel embarrassed if she walked out naked while he was in a robe.

After a few minutes, he heard the bathroom door open and looked up. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the light behind her, was Bella. His eyes drank in every part of her from where he stood before he finally walked over to her and pulled her into him.

"You are so gorgeous," he told her smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling?" He was worried that she might be sore after last night and he needed to make sure she was okay. "Are you sore at all? Was I too rough with you?"

His ramblings were silenced by a kiss from her. "Edward, I'm fine, I promise. I'm a little sore in places I've never been sore before, but it's a good sore." She grinned up at him then as she placed her hand softly on his cheek.

"Would you mind if I took a second in the bathroom next? I took our clothes and put them outside and then called for laundry service. It'll be three hours before they are done, but they were still quite wet from last night and I didn't think you'd want to go all the way home in wet clothes. I hope that's okay. If you're too uncomfortable without anything to wear, there are two robes hanging up in the closet."

He knew he was rambling again, but he couldn't help it. He wanted everything to be perfect for her because she herself was perfect. "Edward, go do what you need to. I'll be right here when you get done. You're right about me not wanting to go home in wet clothes, so stop worrying." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his lips before turning away to go sit on the bed.

Edward turned and went into the bathroom. He used the unopened toothbrush to brush his teeth and then tried to use his fingers to tame his unruly hair. After a few minutes, he gave up and went back to his Bella.

…..

When Edward came out of the bathroom she was laying back on the bed, propped up on a stack of pillows. She saw him pause in the doorway and watched as a sexy smirk appeared on his sinful mouth. Once he got over the shock of seeing her there like she was, he crossed the room in three long strides and hurled himself up onto the bed beside her.

He started attacking her with his lips, kissing her everywhere from her lips to her cheeks to her chin before moving down her neck and shoulders and finally to her breasts.

When he reached them, he looked up at her almost reverently and she couldn't help but smile down at him. She could see in his eyes that he wanted her as much today as he had the night before so she arched her back slightly toward his face. That was all the encouragement he needed because within a split second he was sucking her sensitive nipple into his mouth while tweaking the other one with his thumb and forefinger.

He had the most incredible, talented tongue, the way he rolled it around each of her nipples while tweaking and biting and sucking at them. She never knew that the simple act of having her nipples attended too could be so hot, but it definitely was. She felt herself getting aroused and he hadn't even gone as far as to touch her below the waist yet. She knew she had a lot to learn, but she also knew that she and Edward would learn those things together.

Feeling like she shouldn't be the only one who was getting pleasure from this experience, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his member, slowly sliding it up and down his length. When she found that he was already extremely hard, she smiled realizing the effect she had on him.

The moment he felt her grab him, he froze and moaned, and repositioned so she could reach him a little easier. She began to quicken her strokes and felt his hips start to move along with her.

…...

When Bella grabbed him and started stroking him, he nearly lost it. Her hand was so soft and fit perfectly around his member that his eyes rolled back in his head and he started moving his hips in time with her strokes. He didn't just want to feel her hand around him though, as nice as it was. He wanted to feel her walls around him, squeezing him they way they had last night. She was so tight that it felt incredible and he yearned for that again.

As she continued stroking him, he felt his hand wander down between her legs to ensure she was ready to go and was shocked to feel her completely saturated already. He expected to have to work her a little before she would be wet enough for him to penetrate her without hurting her, but that didn't seem the case at all.

Just for good measure though, he found her clit and starting rubbing circles around it before sliding two fingers inside her and thrusting in and out a few times. He repeated the pattern and smiled with satisfaction as he heard her groan. As he continued to finger her, he felt her grip on his shaft tighten and her stokes increase.

Finally, he pulled away from her grip and positioned himself between her legs with his tip at her entrance. She moaned in anticipation and so he gently pushed into her. She lifted her own legs this time and placed her feet on his shoulders as he pulled back and pushed in a little farther. When he was completely inside of her he began thrusting harder and faster, going as deep into her as he was able.

"Edward, wait." He immediately stopped in his thrusting and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong Gorgeous, I just want to try something. Will you roll on you back for me? Pretty please?"

She was so cute when she begged and that's just what she was doing. When she asked him, she was gazing up at him through her eyelashes and batting her eyes. He couldn't deny her anything, even if he didn't know what she was up to.

He pulled out of her and laid on his back beside her and the next thing he knew, she was climbing on top of him, straddling him. She reached between her legs and grabbed him again, positioning him at her entrance before lowering herself onto him, accepting his full length inside her. Once he was fully in, she starting sliding up and down his shaft. Her movements were slow at first, but then she started going faster and faster.

He watched in awe as she moved, her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. Her nipples were still completely erect and they were calling to him so he reached around her waist and pulled her towards him as he sat up slightly, sucking the left one into his mouth. He placed open-mouthed kisses all over it and then switched to her right breast and gave it the same attention.

During all of this, Bella never stopped her thrusting and he felt himself drawing near his climax. He didn't want to come before he allowed her to, so he quickly found her clit with his thumb and started rubbing it, softly and slowly at first and then harder and faster. He felt her movements become more erratic and he knew she was getting closer to climax as well.

They had been relatively quiet up until this point, with just some minor moaning and groaning and the occasional grunt, but it didn't seem like Bella could hold back any longer. The closer she got, the louder the sounds she made were and he found that to be a major turn on.

"Yes Babe. That feels so good. You feel so good wrapped around me, it's incredible!" He continued to rub her clit as she rode him harder and faster, swiveling her hips back and forth, up and down. Finally she began yelling his name and he knew she was right on the brink, so he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him hard as he thrust upward into her.

"God Edward that's so deep. Oh god yes… oh… yes…that feels… amazing!" She clenched around him so tightly that he lost it completely. With a few more thrusts of his hips, he started to come down a bit and had never felt so good. She continued riding him for another few thrusts of her own, before collapsing on top of him without even pulling off.

She snuggled up to his chest and kissed it before looking up at him with a beautiful smile on her face. "That was amazing baby. Thank you." He was about to respond, but she didn't give him a chance. Her lips found his and she kissed him… hard.

…..

She felt incredible straddling Edward the way she was. When he started massaging her clit as she rode him, she knew he was trying to help her climax and she didn't protest. Her goal was to make sure that he was able to climax when she did though, so she rode him harder and faster.

She knew he was almost there when he grabbed for her hips and started thrusting into her even deeper than before. She had felt a little self-conscious before about being loud, but that all went out the window as he shoved into her again and again.

She remembered yelling out about him being inside her so deep and feeling amazing. Even when he started to slow down with his thrusting, she continued to ride him for a moment more before collapsing onto his chest and kissing it. She thanked him, mentioned again how amazing it was, and then kissed him for all she was worth.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that there was movement inside her. A little startled, she looked up at Edward and saw him smiling at her. "What?" she asked him.

He laughed a little and then told her that "someone" was telling him it was already ready to go again because that kiss was so hot. She blushed a little bit but leaned back into him and asked, "What kiss, this one?" She attacked his mouth again, sucking his lower lip into hers and then tracing it with her tongue. She felt him moan and open his mouth to her as his shaft jerked and moved a few more times inside her.

Without breaking the kiss, Edward flipped her back onto her back and started thrusting into her with such force it was mind-blowing. She didn't think it was possible to come again so soon, but she was wrong. She felt stomach tighten as she clenched around him, screaming for him not to stop. He didn't seem like he wanted to stop either, so he kept pumping into her.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows, with the intention of kissing him again, but he had other plans it seemed. As soon as they were within reach of his mouth, he started sucking on her breasts again, even harder than before. She knew he was going to leave marks, but she was beyond caring at that point. The only thought she had was how good it felt – how good he felt.

His thumb found her clit again and he brought her to yet another climax, never slowing with his thrusts. After she came down from this one though, he started to slow before pulling out and collapsing beside her on the bed, completely out of breath.

She rolled onto her side as Edward scooted up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her shoulder and neck before whispering into her ear. "Are you hungry sweetheart? I know I've worked up quite an appetite." She felt his chest rumbling with laughter against her as he asked.

She laughed with him for a moment before saying, "I could definitely eat."

Edward climbed out of bed and grabbed the room service menu and handing it to her, telling her she could have anything she wanted before going to the closet and grabbing both robes. She was a little sad to see him slip into one, but knew it was a necessity at the time.

She decided on scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage, hash browns, and pancakes. He picked up the phone in the room and dialed the room service extension, giving the person on the other end of the line their order. When he was done, he replaced the receiver before joining her on the bed again.

He was propped against the pillows this time, much like she was when he came out of the bathroom earlier, so she draped the second robe over her like a blanket and then curled up into his side and they lay there snuggling until room service came.


	17. Breakfast in Bed

**A/N Thank you to all of you who are following this story! I'm still constantly amazed at the number of hits, and favorites, and alerts I get every single day! I'm enjoying writing this so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Please take a minute to review! **

Chapter 16 – Breakfast in Bed

He was amazed at how good he felt with Bella curled up into his side under the robe. He couldn't help but think of the fact that underneath that piece of white terrycloth, she was completely naked and that made him grin in satisfaction. He was content to lay there all day just allowing her to trace absentminded pictures on his chest with her index finger.

He growled to himself when he heard a knock at the door and then someone calling out "Room Service!" through the door. He was enjoying the feel of her curled up into his side, touching the planes of his stomach. He felt Bella look up at him, so he glanced at her before getting up. God she was breathtaking. He leaned in for a quick kiss, before abandoning the bed to answer the door.

He brought their tray into the room and set it on the bed before grabbing his wallet and pulling out a tip for the man. He was in a hurry to get back to Bella, so he handed him the money, thanked him, and practically slammed the door before running back to the bed with a huge grin on his face. "What?" he asked her when he noticed that she was giggling.

"You are adorable! Are you in a hurry for something?" She had already sat up on the bed, pulling the robe up under her arms while he had gone to grab the food, so she was in a perfect position to look up at him and bat her eyelashes.

He grabbed the tray and moved it to the dresser before climbing onto the bed and attacking Bella with his lips. He kissed her on every inch of her exposed skin before realizing that there wasn't nearly enough exposed. He grabbed the top of the robe and tossed it aside as she helped him untie his own and discard it.

She was laughing again under his kisses and he couldn't help but laugh with her. "I thought you were hungry," she told him, running her fingers through his hair and up and down his back as he continued to accost her with his lips.

"I'm starving, but this looks much more satisfying than eggs and bacon," he told her waving his hands in front of her naked body. As soon as he was done talking, he bent and starting placing open-mouthed kisses on her perfect breasts, moving from one to the other and back again. She was absolutely perfect and he was his. Just then, a thought crossed his mind and he decided to voice it.

"I want you so fucking bad right now Bella it feels like I'm going to explode! Can I try something though?" She looked at him with a question mark on her face before nodding and smiling up at him. He quickly grabbed her and rolled her onto her stomach before lying on top of her and attacking her neck and ears. He bit into lobe before roughly whispering into her ear, "I want to take you from behind. I want you on your hands and knees in front of me while I shove into your beautiful body. Will you let me do that? I know I sound like an animal right now, but that's how you make me feel. Raw instinct. I want you now!"

Without a word Bella nodded, and as he lifted his weight off of her, she pulled herself up to her knees in front of him. The sight alone made him groan in anticipation. He was still worried about hurting her though, so he took it slow at first. Starting with his fingers, working her clit before shoving two inside her and thrusting in and out a few times. He smiled with satisfaction realizing that she was still dripping wet and waiting for him.

He kneeled on the bed behind her and positioned himself at her opening. Grabbing her hips tightly, he pulled her back onto him while he thrust his hips into her. She cried out loudly at the sudden intrusion and it made him second-guess his actions, but she quickly put his mind at ease. "Oh my god Edward! Please don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop that feels incredible!"

She was using her position to pull herself forward and thrust back onto him, so he helped her out by starting his thrusting again. She was so tight that it made him want to scream, especially when she started clenching around him, but he wasn't done yet. He never wanted to stop and must have made her come at least three times before exhaustion won out finally.

He felt himself fall forward, pushing her into the bed, still joined in every way possible, before whispering in her ear, "now I'm ready to eat."

…..

Bella sat there enjoying her breakfast with a huge grin on her face. This man sitting in the bed beside her was astonishing. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and she was happy to oblige. When room service dropped of their breakfast, Bella thought they were going to eat, so she sat herself up on the bed. She found herself giggling at how anxious Edward had seemed to get rid of the guy and rejoin her. When he asked her why she was laughing, she acted innocent and just batted her eyelashes at him, telling him how adorable he was and asking why he was in a hurry.

The next thing she knew, the breakfast try was gone and he was attacking her with his lips. They were everywhere that she had skin showing. She knew he grew frustrated by the fact that she was still covered by the robe, so she let him pull it off of her while helping him out of his. He was so sexy when he took control like this and he wasn't done apparently.

Coming back to the present, she glanced up from her plate to see Edward watching her with a look of awe on her face. She felt herself flush from the attention, only to have him reach up and gently stroke her cheek. "You are absolutely breathtaking when you blush like that." The look of reverence on his face when he said that let Bella know that he was serious. He found her beautiful despite knowing her whole story and she could only love him more because of it.

"I think I got a little distracted this morning," she said winking at him, "but have I told you yet how much I love you?"

That gorgeous smile was back on his face when he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You can't even imagine how glad I am to hear you say that Bella. I love you too, with every ounce of my being."

She signed contentedly when he pulled her into him and held her close, neither of them saying another word for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence either – it felt right. She finally looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 10 am. They had woken up at about 7, so she had a feeling their clothes would be done soon.

She took a deep breath that sounded more like a sigh before turning to Edward. "I guess it's time we started getting ready to go home, isn't it?" she asked reluctantly.

"You're probably right." He was looking down at her and smiling. "I just don't want to let you go, even knowing you'll be right in the other room."

She looked back at him, her eyes filled with the hunger that her breakfast couldn't satisfy. "I was just going to jump in the shower. Would you care to join me?" She wasn't sure if she was going too far by asking, but she decided she wasn't from the way he jumped at her offer.

She stood from the bed and held her hand out to him. He took it, but instead of letting her pull him into the restroom, he pulled her back into him before sweeping her up into her arms. She was a little started, but laughed at his obvious exuberance. This shower may take longer than she originally thought, but that was perfectly okay with her.

…..

When Edward got her into the bathroom, he set her down on her feet and began to work the knobs on the shower; he wanted the water to be comfortable for her. He looked up to see her watching him and he couldn't control himself any longer. Being with Bella all night last night and this morning only intensified the need he felt for her.

She was leaning up against the bathroom counter with her arms folded lightly over her chest. He walked back over to her and took one wrist in each of his hands as he unfolded her arms and placed them on his hips. "You're not allowed to hide that gorgeous body. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did," he told her. He leaned in to kiss her neck and then trailed kisses down her shoulder. He saw the goose bumps rise on her flush and smiled again in self-satisfaction before leading her over to the shower.

The last time he had taken her, it had been rough with lust and need and passion and raw desire. This time, he wanted to be it something he had no doubt Bella would enjoy.

Standing there under the constant flow of hot water, he grabbed a washcloth and the soap and started to gently wash her body. Her eyes got huge as she looked up at him and smiled. She obviously wasn't used to being taken care of. He moved slowly down her body, washing her neck and shoulders before moving to her arms and torso. When he washed over her breasts, he paused at each nipple, giving it extra attention with the cloth, making Bella shudder under his touch. He rubbed a few more circles around her beautiful breasts before slowly moving down her stomach.

Again, he paused when he reached her belly button. He had always heard that it was an erogenous zone so he wanted to make sure to pay it plenty of attention as well. He felt Bella's breath catch a little, so he smiled and moved on.

He carefully washed down one leg and up the next before cupping the cloth between her legs and rubbing gently back and forth. He felt her knees buckle, but before she could fall, he had her pushed against the wall, bracing her with one outstretched arm as he continued to rub between her legs.

She was soaking wet and he knew it had nothing to do with the shower. Still bracing her up against the wall, he dropped the cloth to the ground and continued rubbing her with his fingers while he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Right at that same moment, he found her clit and she gasped, opening her mouth against his.

He wanted to devour her, but he was able to at least keep his head this time. He continued rubbing and massaging between her legs and his tongue explored every part of her open mouth that he could reach. To allow her to catch her breath, he moved his mouth to her jaw and worked his way down her neck to her shoulder.

Even under the flow of water she tasted so clean and he couldn't get enough. He moved his way down her chest and stopped when he came to her breasts. He removed his arm from the wall and brought it down to cup her right breast in his hand. He lifted it slightly before bringing his lips down to meet her outstretched nipple. He kissed it lightly before tracing circles around it with his tongue. Finally, he sucked her into his mouth, gripping her nipple between his teeth, as he flicked it a few times with his tongue.

Not wanting to leave out any part of her body, he brought his right hand down to take over between her legs, while his left hand raised to attend to her left breast, whose nipple was just as hard and waiting patiently to be touched.

After a few minutes, he switched hands again as he brought his lips to her left breast, doing the same to it as he had the right one only moments ago. Still sucking and biting at her nipple, he looked up to see Bella with her head rolled back against the tile of the shower, just enjoying the feel of his touch on her.

Soon, it seemed to be too much for Bella and he felt her hands twist into his hair and pull his face up to hers. She pulled his mouth to her and opened it eagerly to him. He could tell that she was burning with the desire he was trying so hard to control, and with a moan, he finally gave in.

He reached down and grabbed Bella just below her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Once he was sure she was secure, he brought his hand down and positioned himself to enter her.

So slowly it was almost painful, he slid inside her before bringing his lips to hers. The passion of the kiss they shared was enough to make him lose a little of the control that he was able to hang onto this time. He grabbed her hips, lifting her up and pulling her back down onto him hard, while thrusting his own at the same time.

He could feel himself about to lose it, so he quickened his thrusting until he heard Bella start to pant and tell him she was about to come. Still, he continued thrusting into her at a quick steady pace, driving deeper and deeper and he felt her clench around him. He smiled again and went in for one more kiss.

She rewarded him with the same passion she'd kissed him with the night before and he lost it. With a few more thrusts, he was spent and gently set her back on her feet.

…..

What an incredible shower. She had a feeling Edward felt bad about taking her the way he had on the bed before breakfast, so he was trying to make it up to her. What he didn't realize is that she had found it incredibly hot. She wasn't going to complain though about the way he was treating her now, so she just leaned her head back against the wall and let herself enjoy his touch.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she twisted her fingers into his hair and brought his face up to hers so she could kiss him. When he felt her desire, he responded by lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him and slowly entered her. He brought his lips back to hers and she could tell that it was causing him to lose a bit of the control he tried to hard to keep hold of. She smiled into his lips as she felt him grab her hips and pull her up, only to pull her back down onto him while thrusting into her.

He got faster and faster with his thrusting and she knew she was going to lose it. She may have even told him so. She felt him driving deeper and deeper into her until she lost it along with all her sense. He kissed her one more time, and she responded, kissing him with everything she had so he too would lose himself inside her.

Once he set her back on her feet, he looked at her sheepishly and handed her the washcloth that was on the shower floor. Bella took it and quickly cleaned herself up before handing it back to him while she washed her hair.

When they exited the shower, they both put the robes on and Edward went to check to see if their laundry had arrived. Sure enough, he came back into the room with their freshly washed clothes, secured in plastic bags.

She felt herself frown at the mere thought of having to get dressed and go home, but she felt his arms encircle her almost instantly.

"Baby, don't cry, please?" He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek that she hadn't even realized she'd shed. With that gesture, the rest of them waiting on the brink overflowed and she found herself sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I don't mean to cry like this, I just can't bare the thought of leaving you. For the first time in my life, I feel whole and I'm not ready to let that go." She hugged him tighter as she continued to sob while he traced patterns onto her back, telling her that it was going to be okay.

"Sweetheart, I'm sad to leave too, but we'll still be able to be together. We live in the same town and go to the same school. I promise you that a day won't go by where I can't hold you and tell you how much I love you. You're my beacon now, remember?"

She looked up to see him smiling at her and she nodded. He bent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before saying, "Now come on. We need to get dressed before I'm tempted to ravish you again."

She giggled at that but agreed and pulled out of her arms to get dressed. Once they were ready, they walked hand in hand to the front office to check out. Edward paid the bill and thanked the clerk before turning them towards his car.

When they reached it, he opened the passenger side door for her but stopped her before she was able to climb in. He kissed her lips and whispered that they would come back here… soon. She couldn't help the smile that slid across her face just thinking about it.


	18. Panic

**A/N Ok, so as I started off writing this chapter, I was strictly thinking about how Edward and Bella were going to tell everyone they were dating. I had no other thoughts in my mind, I swear! As I was writing, things changed a bit and it took a different turn, but I think you're going to like it. I know I do! Please let me know what you think! Do you like it or not? I need your reviews to know!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17 - Panic

Bella had butterflies twisting around in her stomach after Edward's promise to her that they would return to this quaint little Bed and Breakfast soon. She was really quiet on the ride home, but that was because she was lost in her own thoughts.

Edward really was perfect in every way imaginable, and he was hers. He told her he loved her and he showed her in so many different ways. He took chivalry to a new level, helping her in and out of the car, opening every door he could for her, always looking to her to be sure he wasn't going to do anything she didn't want. He even let her chose the music in his car on the way home; even Charlie didn't do that!

She was holding Edward's hand and she lightly dragged her fingernails up and down the length of his forearm with her other one. When she saw the trail of goose bumps that followed, her grin got even wider.

He seemed to notice this from the corner of his eye, so he glanced sideways at her and the smile that appeared on his face seemed to suck out all of the air in her lungs. He was breathtakingly, heartbreakingly, beautiful. She really hoped that he never broke her heart, because she knew right then and there that she wouldn't be able to recover.

So many pieces of her had been missing for so long. Even growing up with her mom, there were pieces missing. She always thought it was because she grew up being raised by a single mother and that the missing piece was a father figure. While that was one of the missing pieces that was healed when she came to live with Charlie, it was also just that; only one of the pieces.

Sitting beside him in his Volvo, she realized that every other piece that had been missing in her life, when put together, created this man right here; it created this bond that they shared, it created the night they had together last night, it created the love that they felt for each other, and it would continue to create special moments and stronger feelings.

Looking at him, she knew she wanted nothing less than that.

…..

As he was driving home with Bella by his side, he knew that he would never be happy without her. His mind started thinking about ways to ensure they would never be apart. Was it too soon to propose? He would love nothing more than to see this magnificent creature dressed in white, walking down the aisle toward him with a beautiful smile on her face.

Edward broke into a grin even though he knew he needed to steer his thoughts from this particular path. Of course it was too soon to propose. He and Bella had only met two months ago and just talked to each other for the first time yesterday. Then again, they did form such an incredible and immediate bond with each other.

They already declared their love for each other and consummated that love… several times and in several different ways… so maybe it wasn't too soon to be thinking about that. After all: he was eighteen, she was eighteen... Holy Crap! She was eighteen, wasn't she?

Edward couldn't believe he hadn't even bothered to ask her how old she was. His connection and attraction to her went so beyond the norm that it didn't really matter did it?

_Hell, of course it matters you Idiot! Her dad is the police chief of Forks where you live! If he finds out what you did to his little girl last night (and this morning) he'll not only throw your sorry ass in jail, he'll probably castrate you to boot!_

Edward must have grimaced involuntarily because the next thing he knew, Bella was running her fingernails up and down his forearm while squeezing his hand tightly. He instantly calmed down at her touch and turned to look at her beautiful face. He saw all the love he had for her reflected back to him in her chocolate brown eyes and he knew this relationship was forever.

He wanted Bella forever and he was going to ask her; he just had to figure out how and when. He wanted this to be perfect for her because she deserved nothing less than that.

…..

All too soon, they were entering the town limits of Forks. Edward had offered to drive her home, but she asked if she could go to his place instead. She told him that she wanted to talk to Esme, to let her know that she was okay.

She knew that was only partly the truth, but she didn't want to have leave Edward just yet. Just the mere thought of leaving soon was tearing her apart inside; she needed more time with her so she would pull herself together.

Edward agreed, as she knew he would, and drove them to his house instead. When they pulled up in front of the house, Esme came out to greet them.

She pulled Edward into a bug hug and kissed his cheek. Not wanting to intrude on their moment, Bella stood back somewhat awkwardly smiling shyly. Edward whispered something to Esme and she broke into a wide grin and hugged him again even tighter.

Then Esme approached Bella with a very warm smile on her face before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Did you have a nice time, my dear?" She whispered into Bella's hair. "Edward told me that you two really hit it off last night and ended up talking most of the night. He also told me that he asked you to be his girlfriend!" She squeezed Bella even tighter before releasing her.

"We had a great time Esme, thank you. Edward and I have so much in common it's hard to comprehend, but I honestly think that's the reason we connected in the way we did. I feel like we were meant to be together. I know we just met, but I'm undeniably and irreversibly in love with him and the best thing is that he feels the same way!" Bella couldn't help herself, she was practically jumping up and down as Edward came up to stand behind her, encasing her in his arms and kissing her temple.

He looked up at his mom and said, "Thank you, mom. We owe this to you. Bella is my soul mate and she's right, I do love her; with all my heart and soul." Bella felt Edward hold her more tightly as a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

She didn't know how she had done it, or even if she deserved it, but she had managed to find the perfect man. She couldn't help the smile that took over her face when she had that thought.

…..

When Esme saw Edward's Volvo pull up in front of the house, she went out to meet them. She wasn't sure what would happen between them, but she couldn't help but feel like Edward and Bella were meant to be together. She had been a little crafty in getting Edward and Bella to actually sit down and talk, but as she watched her son walk around the car and open the door for Bella, her heart sored in her chest and she knew she had done the right thing.

She bounded down the steps with a huge smile on her face and pulled Edward into her arms, kissing him on the cheek. Bella stepped back a little to give them a moment of privacy, but continued watching them. She was looking at Edward with a look of such sincere love and devotion on her face that Esme wanted to break into happy tears right then and there, even before Edward could say anything to her.

Without wanting to seem smug, she stepped back from Edward a bit and asked if he and Bella had had a nice time. A beautiful smile pulled at his lips when he told her that they had a great time and that she had agreed to be his girlfriend. She had never seen him so happy. For once, the storm she always saw brooding in his eyes had cleared and he looked positively joyous.

He was looking at Bella with so much love and devotion that it made Esme's heart soar. Perhaps her son would finally be able to put his past where it belonged and be happy. He deserved it more than anyone she knew. He wasn't her real son, of course, but it had always broken Esme's heart to see him so miserable. Seeing him now with Bella and the obvious affection they had for each other, she felt the pieces mending themselves together again.

She finally turned around and pulled Bella into a tight hug. "Did you have a nice time, my dear? Edward told me that you two really hit it off last night and ended up talking most of the night. He also told me that he asked you to be his girlfriend!"

She squeezed Bella again before taking a step back to really look at her. She seemed like she was glowing and it made Esme's heart clench. As much as she wanted Edward to find happiness, she wanted it Bella to find it to. She knew looking into this girl's eyes, that she had indeed found it. Her thought was confirmed with Bella's response.

"We had a great time Esme, thank you. Edward and I have so much in common it's hard to comprehend, but I honestly think that's the reason we connected in the way we did. I feel like we were meant to be together. I know we just met, but I'm undeniably and irreversibly in love with him and the best thing is that he feels the same way!" Her face lit up brighter than the sun when she was saying it and she stepped up to Esme and pulled her into hug this time.

Esme was ecstatic watching Bella bounce up and down with excitement, but even more joyous when she watched Edward walk up behind Bella and wrap his arms around her waist before kissing her temple.

"Thank you, mom. We owe this to you. Bella is my soul mate and she's right, I do love her; with all my heart and soul."

Esme watched as a tear fell down Bella's cheek, but she knew by the look on her face that it was a tear of happiness. She smiled at the two of them and turned to walk back into the house. "Come on you two, let's have lunch before Bella has to go home."

….

He had always known that Carlisle and Esme wanted nothing more than for him to be happy, but he never thought he would find the happiness they wanted for him. It always broke his heart to see the way Esme would look at him. He knew that she felt he could be happy if he just opened himself up a bit more, but he could never find the courage to do that. He thought for a moment and amended the thought; he never found the reason to do that – before yesterday at least.

Today when they got home and he told her that Bella was his girlfriend, he could see in his eyes that she was truly happy for him. He knew that he was loved in this home, even if he didn't think he deserved it, but the look sparkling in her eyes seemed to go beyond that. She looked as if her heart was being mended in front of him because he had finally found happiness; she looked at him like he was truly her son not a boy she and Carlisle took in off the streets. For the first time in more than two years, Edward felt like he was at home here.

Bella was telling Esme they had a great time and then what she said next made his heart stutter before breaking into a sprint. "I feel like we were meant to be together. I know we just met, but I'm undeniably and irreversibly in love with him and the best thing is that he feels the same way!" He knew he was probably interrupting, but he couldn't help walking up behind her and kissing her temple.

He felt extremely grateful to Esme for sending him to that meadow and he needed to let her know that she played a major part in his happiness. "Thank you, mom. We owe this to you." He smiled at his mom before continuing, "Bella is my soul mate and she's right, I do love her; with all my heart and soul."

If her look before was happy, she was obviously elated now. She couldn't keep her feelings from her face though, and Edward thought he caught of glimpse of smugness in her smile.

…..

Esme had invited her to stay for lunch before going home and she had agreed. She knew Charlie wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, but she still worried about speaking to him about Edward. Would he think a relationship was too soon? Would he think she was too young? Would he forbid her from seeing Edward?

All during lunch, this litany of thoughts kept swirling in her mind and she was becoming more and more nervous. She was so nervous in fact that both Edward and Esme noticed.

Esme was obviously concerned because of the way Bella was acting, that she stopped eating and asked her, "Bella honey, what is wrong? You seemed so happy a few minutes ago, but now you seem like a nervous wreck."

Not sure how exactly to explain herself, she started crying. Edward practically knocked his chair over clambering to his feet so he could rush to her side. He pulled her out of her chair and then sat himself down pulling her into his lap while he started stroking her hair like she was a skittish horse. He kept whispering to her that he loved her and that everything would be okay, but she needed to calm down and tell him what was wrong.

Finally, she was able to keep any more tears from spilling over, but she was still holding on to Edward for dear life. She wasn't ready to let him go and she feared that she would be forced to once she told Charlie.

"My dad. What if he doesn't let me see you Edward?" She was hiccupping and panting for air, but at least she was managing to tell him her fears. "What if he things I'm too young to be in a relationship? What if he thinks it's too soon after the accident? What if he forbids me from seeing you again? I can't take that Edward. I can't let you go!"

…..

He stood swiftly with Bella in his arms before turning to his mother. "Mom, we're going up to my room for a few minutes to talk." Bella's panic was wearing off on him slightly and he knew they just needed to work out a game plan, but still, he mouthed to his mom, "Please call Chief Swan for me. I can't live without her." As Esme nodded, Edward turned with Bella and left the room.

Cradling Bella to his chest, he ascended the stairs to his room and walked in, kicking the door behind him shut with his foot, before laying Bella down on the bed. He climbed up beside her and lifted her chin up so she would look at him.

"Baby, please don't cry. It's going to work out, I promise you that. I love you Bella and it breaks my heart to see you worrying and hurting like this. You deserve so much more!"

She was still sobbing and Edward was determined to make her smile again. Happiness looked so much better on her face than sorrow. She was beautiful either way, but whenever she smiled at him and showed him how happy she was, it made his heart grow hummingbird wings and fly away. "Talk to me please? Are you really afraid of what Chief Swan will say?" Without saying the words, Bella simply nodded her head.

"Sweetheart, how old are you? I know I should have asked before, but I was kind of distracted." He felt his lips pulling up into his lopsided grin as he thought about his "distractions" and he knew Bella saw it too because she finally began to smile slightly. It was only a ghost of a smile, but at least it was there.

"I'm seventeen Edward, but I'll be eighteen in three days." She looked confused; so he went on to explain.

"Honey, the worst he'll be able to do is to keep you away from me for three days. You'll be a legal adult then and will be able to make your own decisions." He smiled at her and looked a little rueful. "I wanted to make this perfect for you Bella, but I can't stand to see you cry so I'm going to ask you this now. I'll make it up to you later, the right way, I promise, but here goes nothing."

He climbed off his bed and brought her with him. As they stood there staring into each other's eyes, Edward reached for her left hand and took a knee in front of her. "Isabella Swan, I love you with my heart and soul. You are my world, my everything, my forever. I know we only met recently and started talking just yesterday, but I promise you I will love you with my whole heart for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? I can't live without you and if you say yes, you'll make me not only the luckiest man alive, but the happiest."

Bella's response to his question was immediate and left no room for doubt. She threw himself into his arms, nearly knocking him over, as she started kissing him with such a fierce passion he thought his head would explode. When he finally broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her, he saw tears streaming down her face, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Edward, you have just made me the happiest woman in the world. Of course I'll be your wife!" Oxygen be damned, she pulled him into another kiss and everything felt right.

"Alright babe, it's time to go talk to your dad." Edward smiled widely as he lifted her into his arms again and carried her down the stairs, past his worried mother and to his car.


	19. Confrontation

**A/N I wanted to apologize for posting this so late today. I was busy this morning and have had a crappy night tonight. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging though, so here's the chapter today - the big confrontation with Charlie. As I suspected, not everyone liked my ending to the last chapter, but don't worry, they're not going to run off and get married tomorrow. :) Thank you to everyone who continues to follow this story! You are all amazing! 3 Please review and let me know what you think about Charlie's reaction! **

Chapter 18 - Confrontation

Bella couldn't believe that this man sitting beside her loved her as much as he did. She was still reeling over what they had talked about just before they left. Now they were in his car, driving to Bella's house to tell Charlie.

Bella was still incredibly worried about Charlie not approving of their relationship and forbidding her to see Edward, but her resolve was so much stronger. She knew she would be eighteen in three days. She knew that Edward loved her with his whole heart and soul. She knew that she would one day be his wife. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her from being with her one true love.

She still couldn't believe he asked her to marry him, but she was elated nonetheless. Yes, she knew she was young and yes, she knew that they wouldn't be getting married anytime in the near future; she was just so happy that he loved her enough to want to marry her. He seemed as determined to be with her as she was with him and that was the thought that had a smile on her face all the way home.

When they pulled up to the house, Bella noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. She knew that meant he wasn't home, but she didn't know where he would be on a Saturday afternoon. It was always possible that he had gotten a call and went into work, but as far as she knew, he was supposed to be off today.

Deciding a quick phone call to the station would tell her one way or the other, she reached and grabbed Edward's hand to give it a quick squeeze before getting out of the car. She leaned back in the door to give him a flirty look and asked, "Aren't you coming?" as she winked at him and closed the door.

Before she could even get up the three stairs to the porch, she felt Edward's arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into him. She squealed with delight and laughed that he was humoring her little game. Could he be more perfect?

After he kissed along her neck, he moved up to her ear and roughly whispered, "Bella, you are one little temptress, aren't you? I'm having a hard enough time as it is keeping my hands off of you without you trying to seduce me!" He chuckled, to let her know he was teasing before turning her in his arms to place a kiss on her lips.

The kiss started off innocently enough, but soon Bella forgot what she was supposed to be doing. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth and started nibbling on it. When his tongue traced her upper lip to seek entry, she opened her mouth to him.

She wasn't sure how long they stood on the porch kissing, but it must have been a while. She didn't even hear the cruiser pull up into the driveway or the door close. What caught her attention was a throat being loudly and very conspicuously cleared right behind Edward's shoulder.

As if they had been electrocuted, they two of them jumped apart. As red as a tomato, Bella stepped to the side and looked up into Charlie's amused face. She couldn't help but smile in return.

…..

Charlie had been really worried about Bella. When Esme called him last night he didn't know what he was supposed to think. She said that Bella had driven with her adoptive son, Edward, up to Port Townsend. While they were there, they got caught in the storm and were doing to stay the night at a motel so they didn't have to drive in the weather.

Apparently Esme had pulled some strings and had arranged for the Bella and Edward to talk because they had both been in similar situations. She explained that she felt if they could open up to each other, they could realize that other people have been where they are and they could possibly be each other's greatest support.

Edward had always been a decent young man, but Charlie didn't know much about him. He knew that he had attempted suicide a while back, but that was the extent of it. Carlisle and Esme had always said that what happened before that was Edward's business and only he would be able to share his story. Charlie had never felt the need to ask and Edward never willingly shared.

Still, when Esme called him an hour ago he was completely shocked by what she had to say. According to her, something had sparked between Edward and Bella that went beyond being a support system for each other. She informed Charlie that they had returned to her house before noon and had stayed for lunch. They had announced that they were in love with each other and Esme explained how she could see that they were telling the truth.

Esme explained that after lunch, Bella sort of had a break down because she was afraid that Charlie wouldn't allow her to date Edward. When he had asked Esme how he should handle the situation, she told him to leave for an hour. She explained that Edward and Bella were planning to come and share the news, but without having some time to work up the courage, Bella would be a wreck and things could easily turn into some sort of fight.

So that's just what Charlie did. He trusted Esme completely and knew she always gave sound advice, so when she said to leave for an hour he got in the cruiser and decided that he was just going to drive around. He didn't want to go into the station because he was afraid he'd end up getting stuck there, so he had spent the last sixty minutes driving around Forks with no purpose in mind and no destination.

After the hour was up, Charlie decided to head home. When he pulled into the driveway, he felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head at the sight in front of him. Bella had her arms wrapped around the neck of a guy whom he assumed was Edward and they were locked into a very passionate kiss.

He would have assumed that they would have heard him pull in and would have separated, but they remained lip locked. He even playfully slammed his door harder than necessary trying to get their attention and still there was nothing from them. Finally, he walked up behind Edward and cleared his throat very conspicuously. That seemed to have done the trick because within a split second, they jumped apart and looked really guilty. Well, Bella looked extremely embarrassed too, but that only made Charlie's smile widen on his face.

…..

Bella was still nervous about telling here dad, so when they pulled up to her house and he wasn't home; Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that even though she said she was ready to tell him, she wasn't. On the ride home he had watched her very covertly and he could see that she had been shaking slightly. He loved her more than he ever thought possible but this display of courage on her part only seemed to increase that love exponentially.

He wasn't sure what she had planned when she squeezed his hand and got out of the car. Did she want him to follow? Was he supposed to leave? Should he wait in the car? A litany of questions ran through his mind until Bella answered his question by leaning back in her open door, asking him if he was coming, and then actually winking at him. Seriously… she winked at him before closing the door and making a beeline for the door.

He was chuckling to himself as he scrambled out of the car, kicking his door shut as he went, and grabbing Bella around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed along her neck for a minute before whispering into her ear. "Bella, you are one little temptress, aren't you? I'm having a hard enough time as it is keeping my hands off of you without you trying to seduce me!"

He grabbed her hips and spun her around so that they were face to face before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. All he intended was to take her mind off the Charlie situation for a few minutes, but he couldn't control his need for her. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and started biting on it. After another minute, he began slowly licking her upper lip wanting to deepen the kiss. When Bella opened her mouth to him he groaned and deepened the kiss.

When they heard a throat being cleared behind them, they immediately separated. He could tell that Bella was completely mortified because she was as red as a vine-ripened tomato. Again he was so proud of her though, because she took a deep breath and stepped to the side to looked right at Charlie, who was standing behind him. He knew things would be okay when he saw a grin appear on Bella's face and he felt himself smiling as well.

Not wanting to be rude, he reached for her hand, entwined their fingers, and then turned around to stand beside Bella, looking her father straight in the eye.

Bella seemed much more composed now but he still wasn't sure she was ready to actually explain anything to her dad so Edward gave her hand a tight squeeze and then extended it toward her father.

"Chief Swan, it's nice to see you again," he began while shaking the man's hand. After letting go, he pulled back to place his arm around Bella, pulling her into him, and continued. "I know I've probably gone about this the wrong way, but Sir, I am deeply in love with your daughter. I need her more than I need air to breath or food to eat or water to drink. I know that we practically just met and we are both very young, but she's the one for me, I have no doubt in my mind. Sir, it would make Bella and me extremely happy if you would give us your blessing on this relationship, but you should know that we will pursue it whether we have your blessing or not. Bella will be eighteen in three days and is prepared to do what it takes to be with me. I don't want to take her away from you if I can help it, especially because I know you just got her back, but I will if it's the only way. Chief Swan, please will you give us your blessing?"

He said what he felt needed to be said and then risked a side-glance towards Bella. She was gazing at him as if he were her own personal savior and the love in that gaze confirmed to him that she agreed with everything that had come out of his mouth. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her to and he knew that he would do the same if she asked it of him.

…..

Bella was extremely grateful that Edward had stepped in to talk to Charlie for both of them. She knew she was more composed than before when she broke down at the Cullen's house, but she also knew that she could lose that composure at any time if the wrong words were said. She felt an extra calm come over her when he put his arm around her and hugged her to his body.

She listened as Edward told her dad that he was in love with her and needed her more than he needed air or food or water. She couldn't keep the tears from spilling over when he expressed that need because she knew it was true and it made her the happiest girl in the world.

She loved the way his arm tightened around her when he told her dad that they planned to pursue their relationship whether he approved or not. She listened to him as he explained that she would be willing to leave in three days if that's what it took but that he didn't want to take her away from her father and it made her heart swell. She could tell that he knew what she needed and would do anything to give it to her, but that he also wanted to take Charlie's feelings into account. He understood that by Bella leaving, Charlie would be a broken man again and he didn't want that. He was giving Charlie and out.

She couldn't help but gaze at him adoringly. She fell in love with the greatest man on the planet. He would do absolutely anything for her and she knew she would do the same.

When he seemed to be done talking, Bella risked a glance at her dad. Charlie was looking at the two of them with a gaze so intense it made her squirm. She didn't know how long the three of them stood there silently, but finally it was her dad who broke the silence.

"Bella? Is what Edward is saying true? Do you love him?"

Without any hesitation whatsoever she looked her dad straight in the eye and told him the honest to god truth, "Dad, I love him more than anything in this world. I was incomplete without him in my life; now I'm whole again. I have a reason to believe that everything will be okay. I have struggled for the last two months to understand and overcome my grief about what happened with mom, but after talking to Edward yesterday I am filled with peace. I know that I'm going to be okay and that I do deserve to be happy. That's something I couldn't have found or accepted until I met Edward."

She glanced up at Edward while she was talking to her dad and smiled at him. She also wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself in closer to him as she turned back to Charlie.

"Dad, you should know that Edward was speaking the truth when he said I would leave if I have to in order to continue seeing him. I love you dad and I'm sorry for the things I've done in the past to hurt you, but even thinking about not being allowed to see Edward feels like someone is ripping my heart out of my chest. If the thought of not being able to see him causes a pain that horrible, I don't want to even imagine what the actual pain would be like. I don't just want him in my life dad I need him in it. I don't want to hurt you by leaving to be with him so please don't make me. Please tell me we have your blessing!"

She knew she was begging at this point, but she didn't care. She was determined to spare Charlie from being hurt again if she could, but she also knew that she wouldn't live without Edward, even if Charlie tried to make her. She was mentally preparing herself to tell him she would be leaving when he shocked the hell out of her.

"Baby, you're only seventeen, are you sure this is what you want?" She looked up at him with doe-like eyes and simply nodded, allowing him time to finish.

"Then of course you have my blessing sweetheart. I want nothing more in this world than for you to be happy. If I can make sure that happens and keep you in my life at the same time then there really is no choice. You're my baby girl. From the day your mother found out she was pregnant, to the first time I felt you kick inside her belly, to the time I went to Phoenix to bring you home to now I have loved you. I will always love you Bella, and I will always want you to be happy. I'm not going to stand in the way of your decision but if things for some reason don't work out, I want you to know that I will be here for you always."

Before he was even done talking, she released her grip on Edward's waist and threw her self into her father's arms sobbing. "Thank you daddy. You don't know how much this means to me – to us. I love you so much!" She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and tears streaming down her cheek. When he reached up to wipe them away, she smiled even wider and hugged him tighter. She wondered how she could have ever doubted that he would want her to be happy. Looking into his face right now and seeing the love in his eyes made her feel a little foolish.

Charlie released Bella and walked over to Edward smiling. Bella watched as her dad pulled him into a man hug and patted him on the back while saying, "Welcome to the family Edward!" She couldn't have been happier.


	20. Marked

**A/N Ok, so life obviously happened again! Sorry for another late post but at least I'm getting it up, right? :) I was planning to post early today but then it was one thing after another and here we are again! **

**Thank you to all who continue to follow this story. It amazes me the number of hits and favorites I get everyday! Please take a minute to review and let me know your thoughts! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19 - Marked

When Charlie hugged him and welcomed him to the family he was finally able to relax a little and smile. He knew Bella was probably overreacting about Charlie not letting them see each other, but the thought had still terrified him. Thinking back, he chuckled at himself because he had been so melodramatic.

He had actually proposed to Bella earlier that day to calm her down. He had wanted to soothe her fears and let her know that it didn't matter what Charlie said, he would always be with her. He had meant it too. The thing that still had him reeling though was the fact that she had said yes.

He knew that they weren't going to get married any time in the near future, but he still couldn't help but smile every time he thought of how joyful Bella had looked when he asked her. She truly wanted to be his wife and he knew that one day he would tie himself to her in that way.

After things calmed down a bit with Charlie and the whole situation, they all went inside to relax and talk. Charlie turned the TV on to a baseball game and sat in the recliner, putting his feet up. Edward sat right next to Bella on the couch and as soon as they sat down, he lifted his arm around her and tucked her in close to his side. She wrapped one hand around his waist and slid the other behind his back as she leaned her head on his chest. With his free hand, he absentmindedly traced patterns on the arm wrapped in front of him, causing goose bumps to rise.

He still felt the electricity running between them every time they touched, so touching her was something he was doing constantly. He was always holding her hand or kissing her somewhere, or holding her against him like he was now. He was becoming addicted to the feel of her skin and the current running over it and he was afraid of what it would be like tonight when he couldn't hold her in his arms or on Monday when he couldn't be with her all day.

They had literally been with each other every second of the day for the last twenty-four hours and the thought of separating tonight was enough to make him anxious all over again. Bella must have felt him shift and looked up at him questioningly. He just looked down at her and smiled while slightly shaking his head. "I'll tell you later," he whispered in her ear before grazing it with his teeth, holding her even tighter. This was going to be unbearable.

…..

Bella was in Edward's arms sitting on the couch in her living room. Charlie was sitting nearby in his recliner watching the Mariners game. She knew he was trying to keep the conversation going, but she also knew that would be impossible with the TV on. Charlie loved his baseball and nothing ever seemed to hold a candle to it.

She was so comfortable right then that she couldn't care less though. She was in the arms of the man she loved and he was holding her tightly. She knew she was going to have to say goodbye to him at some point tonight but she was trying her hardest not to think about it. Every time she did, she felt like she was being punched in the stomach, so for now, she snuggled into his chest as tight as she could and watched him instead of the game.

When she felt him tense up, she looked at him questioningly. He simply held her tighter and whispered in her hear that he would tell her later. Then he had the nerve to graze her ear with his teeth right in front of Charlie. She felt herself shiver at the contact and vowed to herself that he was going to pay for that. She suddenly couldn't wait to delve out the punishment.

An hour and a half later, the game was just about over so Bella thought she would find out what Charlie's plans were for dinner. She cleared her throat to get his attention and when he looked over at them she asked, "Do you want me to order pizza for dinner? I don't really feel like cooking tonight. I hope that's okay."

Charlie turned his attention back to the game, but nodded and told her pizza was fine. She untangled herself from Edward but grabbed his hand as she stood up off the couch and dragged him with her into the kitchen. He came along gladly and as soon as they were around the corner and out of Charlie's line of sight, he spun her around and attacked her lips. As he kissed her face and neck and shoulders she felt herself relaxing into him, but then she remembered that he still needed to be punished for earlier, so she shoved him away.

He gave her a mock look of hurt but she just smiled at him before turning around again and going to the phone. She called the pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni and a large Hawaiian and decided to add on a few two-liters of Coke. After getting the total, Bella hung up the phone and turned around to face Edward again. "Pizza will be here in forty-five minutes," she told him in an offhand tone.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked her with a look of pure desire on his face. She knew he wanted to hold her again and she wanted nothing more that to be back in his arms, but she also didn't want to make it easy on him – not after what he did right in front of Charlie. "Get over here!" he practically growled at her.

She shook her head and took a step back with a smile on her face. That did it apparently. He lunged toward her and practically tackled her into the countertop. He was so careful with her though, making sure he took the brunt of the impact, and she couldn't help but laugh as he started placing kisses all over her again. After a few minutes, he seemed to calm down and so she asked him, "Are you going to tell me what was bothering you in the living room now?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could before speaking into her ear. "I was just thinking about the fact that we were going to have to separate tonight at some point. It made my stomach twist in knots just thinking about being away from you."

"I know babe. I was thinking the same thing and it hurts me too, but you're right; we are going to have to separate. I wonder if our parents would let you stay over once in a while?" She was joking when she suggested it, but then she realized that maybe it wasn't a bad idea to ask.

She lifted her face to him and he brought his lips down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss but that's not what she wanted right then, so she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and starting biting him, causing him to groan and open his mouth for her to deepen the kiss.

They stood in the kitchen kissing like that for a few minutes until Charlie appeared in the kitchen and started laughing. "Seriously, you two need to get a room, I don't want to see this. I may be okay with you dating, but I don't need to watch you attack each other."

Bella reluctantly pulled back and grinned over at her dad. "Pizza will be here in about forty minutes. We'll be up in my room until then." She grabbed Edward's hand and started leading him out of the kitchen. As they passed Charlie, he just shook his head at them and walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

…..

Edward let Bella pull him upstairs with her and into her room before closing the door behind her. The second it clicked shut she locked it. Without a second of hesitation, he was all over her again, this time letting his hands roam over her entire body.

He had wanted to touch her so badly for the last few hours but didn't want to embarrass her in front of her dad. He also wanted to stay in the chief's good graces and he didn't think molesting Bella in front of him would be conducive to that.

Alone with her in her room with the door locked he relaxed and allowed himself to get closer to her. He explored her arms and moved down to her stomach and then he proceeded to slip his hands up under her shirt before caressing her breasts through her bra. Her nipples instantly perked up at his touch. Feeling her immediate response to him made his member immediately hard and he pulled her hips into him in response.

"Baby I want to see and touch every inch of you. Can you take your shirt off please?" He knew he was begging, but he couldn't help it. He needed to see her and feel her and taste her. Bella obviously needed it as much as he did because before he could even take a breath, she crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her shirt and had it over her head. He reached up and unhooked her bra and she let it slide off her shoulders. "You're so gorgeous Bella."

Standing there topless in front of him made him want to take her right then and there but he knew that her father was right down stairs. Instead, he gently reached up and cupped her bare breasts in his hands, gently massaging her nipples with his thumbs. He leaned in to kiss her lips and then slowly moved down her jaw and neck to her torso. He ran his tongue slowly down her left side and up her right and then back again. Knowing the anticipation was likely driving her insane, he brought his mouth to her right mound and sucked it's peak into his mouth gently nibbling on it. He twirled his tongue around it and then sucked it and twirled his tongue around it again before moving to her left breast.

He gave it the same attention and then started kissing his way back up to her lips. He backed her up until her knees hit her bed and she immediately fell back onto it, pulling him with her. He positioned himself so that she had one leg on either side of his left leg and started grinding into her. He knew he wouldn't get much satisfaction unless they were both naked, but he would take what he could get. He could feel her heat radiating even through her clothes and it only made him want her more.

She responded to him by reaching down and groping him through his jeans causing him to moan at her touch. Her hand stroked his length up and down and he was dying to feel her fingers directly on his shaft so he quickly sat up despite her protests. As soon as she saw him unbutton his pants, her eyes grew wide and burned with desire.

He leaned back in to her and started kissing her neck before he moved to her collarbone. Right above the actual bone, he sucked on her skin before biting it gently. Bella gasped and in response stuck her hand down his pants and squeezed his balls tightly enough to make him squirm.

With her hand already in his pants, she released his sack and palmed his shaft, sliding up and down the length. The feeling of her skin on his was so much better than feeling her through his jeans. The mood between both of them was growing hotter and hotter and he knew he was going to have to stop things now while he still had the ability to.

He took a deep breath, brought his lips to hers once, twice, three more times and then rolled beside her. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes because he had pulled away, so he went on to explain, "Baby as much as I want you right now, and believe me, I do, your dad is right down stairs. If we don't stop now I don't know that I'll be able to stop. You're dad is okay with us dating and he may have even joked about us getting a room, but I don't think he'd be okay with us doing the dirty with him less than fifty yards away."

She started pouting – actually pouting with her bottom lip jetting out and everything – and he couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're adorable when you pout," he told her running his thumb over her perfect bottom lip. "I can't wait to make love to you again Bella, but I don't feel right doing it right under your father's nose. I promise though that it will be soon." She looked at him skeptically, so he continued. "Your birthday is on Tuesday. How about we ask your dad if I can take you to Port Angeles on Friday night for dinner and a movie and then stay the night in a hotel again? I promise you that if he says yes, I will make love to you the entire night. Will that work for you?"

She looked at him with desire still burning in her eyes but nodded her head, biting her lower lip. She looked so sexy doing that he couldn't help but lean into her and kiss her again. Finally he was able to pull himself up off the bed and re-button his jeans. He picked up her bra and her shirt, but before handing them to her he leaned in for one more taste.

Gently, he sucked her left breast into his mouth and encircled her peak with his tongue while holding it between his teeth. He pulled away and kissed it before moving to the right breast. He started to do the same thing he had just done to the other but at the last minute, he released her nipple and positioned his lips about two inches above and sucked for all he was worth. When he pulled back to look at his work, he grinned at the bright red circle there, knowing the color would deepen by the next day.

"What was that for baby?" she asked him once he moved back and handed her bra and her shirt to her.

"I love you Bella. I want you to see that mark everyday when you're in the bathroom by yourself and know that I've marked you as mine. I'm not trying to sound possessive or anything but when I can't be with you I want you to have physical proof that I need you and want you. That was okay, wasn't it?" He was suddenly nervous. He hadn't really thought about the repercussions of his actions at the time, but now he was worried that he'd crossed a proverbial line.

"Edward, please relax. Of course it was okay. I love that you wanted to give me a reminder of your love and your need for me, but I don't think it's fair that I didn't leave you with a reminder, do you?" He felt shock take over his face as he processed her words and he was suddenly turned on again. God this woman was perfect, wasn't she?

To answer her question, he simply shook his head and watched as she sat up from the bed and knelt before him. She reached for the hem of his shirt and started lifting it over his head. Then she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss right about his collarbone. In the same spot that he had sucked and nibbled at earlier on her, she started sucking on him. He gasped when he felt her teeth bite into him as she continued to suck. It wasn't hard enough to draw his blood, but she definitely wasn't being gentle with him either.

"God babe, if you don't stop I'm not going to be able to hold myself back regardless of whether Charlie is right now stairs or not. That is so effing hot!" He felt her pull back and then place a kiss over the spot before handing him his shirt back and getting re-dressed herself.

…..

Charlie had walked into the kitchen to see Edward and Bella all over each other. While he wasn't opposed to them dating each other, he really didn't feel like witnessing what happened between them. Instead, he made a comment about them getting a room while he laughed to himself and Bella seemed to have taken that as an invitation.

He was shaking his head at them as she grabbed Edward's hand and started walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs saying something about going to her room. He did catch the part about the pizza being here in forty minutes though. He was famished and pizza was just what the doctor had ordered.

Before they were even completely out of the kitchen, he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He decided he was going to head back to the living room and see what was on the tube while he waiting for the pizza to show up. There really wasn't much on, so he decided on an old episode of Seinfeld. He kicked off his boots, put his feet up and settled in.

When the doorbell rang, he realized he must have dozed off. Bella and Edward were nowhere to be seen, so he got up and went to the door. After paying the delivery driver, he brought the pizza and sodas to the kitchen table and then headed upstairs to find the kids.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw that Bella's bedroom door was open and they were just lying in her bed with their arms around each other. He stood in her doorway just watching the two of them for a minute. It almost seemed as if they were having an unspoken conversation between the two of them. Finally, he cleared his throat and announced that the pizza was on the table before turning around and going downstairs.

**A/N In my hurry to post this, I haven't proof-read it so please excuse any errors! TY!**


	21. Dinner and a Drive

**A/N Ok, so I'm earlier posting this than I was yesterday, but still not back to when I like posting them. I'll keep working at it though! Please enjoy reading it and send me a review of what you think! :) Thank you!**

Chapter 20 – Dinner and a Drive

After Charlie had come up to tell them the pizza was on the table, Bella sighed heavily. She didn't want to go downstairs to eat because she knew that it only meant it was getting closer to when Edward would leave her.

As if he could read her mind, he leaned in to kiss her lips before whispering in her ear. "It's only for tonight Beautiful. What are your plans for tomorrow? I was thinking we could go to the meadow in the morning. Carlisle and Esme found it once when they were hiking and showed my brothers and sisters were it was, but other than that, no one really ever goes there. We could have it all to ourselves." As he finished, he pulled back and winked at her, which sent shivers radiating through her body in anticipation. She knew the possibilities that wink foretold.

"Really baby?" She looked at him as if she wasn't sure he was serious or not. When he told her he meant it, she leaned in to kiss him passionately. "Sorry, I had to have something to tide me over until tomorrow," she said breathily.

"God Bella, don't apologize for kissing me like that. You can have any part of me any way you want it at any time. I'm yours and will be yours forever. I. Love. You." He kissed her after each word, punctuating the sentiment. Finally and reluctantly, they both crawled off the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some pizza.

Charlie was sitting in his recliner with his feet propped up and a plate of pizza on his lap. It looked to Bella like he had grabbed two pieces of each and she shook her head and laughed at him. "Hungry much, Dad?" She asked as she passed.

Charlie patted his ever-present beer belly and said, "Not after this." He laughed at himself and picked up the slice he'd been working on to take another bite.

Bella had Edward by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "What kind of pizza do you like babe? I got ham and pineapple or pepperoni."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering in her ear, "Bella, I'm a guy. I'll eat just about anything. Right now though, I wish I could eat you!" As he said it, his teeth grazed her ear lobe and she felt a tightening in her stomach. _So much for clean panties! _she thought to herself chuckling internally.

Instead of reaching down and grabbing him between the legs like she wanted to, she decided behaving herself was the better option, so she turned around and playfully swatted at him. "Behave!" she told him while smiling and laughing. "I know it's hard. Trust me," she said as she looked down at this crotch and then up to his face to wink at him. "You're just going to have to deal with it though. Now, again, what kind of pizza can I get for you?"

It was Edward's turn to sigh. "Surprise me Beautiful. Whatever you put in front of me, on a plate," he added the 'on a plate' almost as an afterthought, "I'll eat. Apparently I can't have my girlfriend right now so I guess I'll settle for pizza." He smiled that damned crooked smile that made her knees weak every time before pulling out one of the mismatched chairs at the table and sat down.

Bella grabbed a few paper plates off the counter and went to the pizza boxes. She pulled out two pieces of each for Edward and a piece of each for herself. She had seen Edward eat this morning at the Bed and Breakfast and then again a few hours later at his house. He ate like a horse so she knew he could handle four pieces. Hell, he could probably handle a whole pizza!

"What's so funny Gorgeous?" He asked her. She hadn't realized that she was laughing, but once he pointed it out, she sobered up almost immediately.

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking about how much you eat. It's like your stomach is a bottomless pit," she told him shaking her head. "You better have a decent job when you move out of your parents house or your not going to be able to feed yourself." She smiled at him to let him know she was joking and was glad when he returned her smile.

She put the plates down on the table and then grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them each with a few ice cubes. After she poured them each some Coke, she went back to the table and pulled her chair closer to him before sitting down. When he looked at her questioningly, she smirked at him and whispered, "We're going to be separated for a while soon and I can't bare for it to be any longer than I have to."

"I know Baby, I know." He set the slice in his hand back on his plate and leaned in to kiss her, smiling against her lips. "I love you so much Bella and I love that you seem to need me as much as I need you. It makes me feel completely giddy!" He chuckled at his admission before kissing her again.

"Mmm, Babe, you taste like pizza," she laughed and then jetted her tongue out to lick the corner of his mouth where he had pizza sauce. She saw desire flash in his eyes as he reached up to place his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her lightly at first and then more aggressively, seeking entrance into her mouth with his tongue. She opened her mouth to him and they spent what must have been at least ten minutes making out at her kitchen table.

Finally, both completely breathless and hot with desire, they separated from each other. "We need to eat dinner before my dad comes in here and catches us playing tonsil hockey again," Bella laughed. She would kiss Edward all day everyday if she could. Edward nodded in agreement before picking up the slice he had started and taking another bite. Bella started in on hers as well and soon they were both done with dinner.

…..

Edward finished eating his pizza while watching Bella. It was so hot when she licked the sauce off the corner of his mouth that he wanted to strip her down right there in the kitchen and have his way with her. This woman was incredibly sexy and beautiful, and gorgeous. There weren't enough adjectives in the dictionary to describe how perfect she really was. He smiled to himself knowing that they belonged to each other. He would always be hers just as she would always be his.

He took his time eating because he knew they'd have to say goodbye pretty soon after they finished. When Bella got up to clean up the mess, Edward got up as well. He piled up their paper plates and brought them over to the trash can while Bella was putting the left over pizza into gallon sized plastic Ziploc baggies. As she went to put the bags in the fridge, he took their glasses to the sink. He dumped out the remaining ice and rinsed both glasses before leaving them in the sink.

Finally, he turned to her with a smirk on his face. He had caught a glimpse of the clock on the microwave when he was washing the glasses and saw that it was only 8:30. He knew his parents wouldn't expect him home until 10:00 or so, so he asked Bella if she wanted to go for a drive.

She looked at him hopefully and said she just needed to make sure her dad was okay with it. He held her hand out to her and she took it, twining their fingers together, before pulling him into the living room to find her dad.

"Chief Swan, we're done with dinner and the kitchen is clean. Would it be okay with you if Bella and I went for a drive? I'll have her home in an hour." Charlie glanced up at the clock on the mantle and then smiled.

"Edward, as long as your home by ten and promise to keep her safe, you can take her anywhere you want." He smiled at the two of them and then added, "Have fun kids… just not too much of it." He looked pointedly at Edward and gave him a wink before turning back to the television.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand and turned them to the door. His keys were in his pocket; they just needed to put on their shoes, which were lined by the entryway. After a minute, they both had their shoes on and Edward was helping Bella into her coat and then opening the door. He had his coat slung over his arm as they walked to the car. The night was brisk, but not frigid. If he were being honest with himself, the cool air felt good and was calming the constant heat he felt coursing through his body anytime he was near Bella.

They got to the car and he opened her door for her and then helped her in. Once she was sitting, he grabbed her seatbelt and leaned in to buckle it. "I promised your dad I'd keep you safe," he said as he snapped it closed before kissing her shoulder. He took a minute and kissed his way up past the crook of her neck to her ear. Next, he ran his tongue over the cartilage lightly before finally sucking her lobe into his mouth and biting it gently.

When he pulled back he was giving her his crooked grin that he knew she couldn't resist. Seeing the look of pure desire darkening her eyes was reward enough for him. He leaned in to place a kiss to her lips and laughed when she practically attacked him. Her hands wrapped up around his neck and twisted in his hair and she started pulling him closer to her. "Bella." He mumbled against her lips but the only response he got was a humming sound. He tried to disentangle himself from her but she wasn't having it. Every time he tried to pull away from her lips, the grip she had on his hair tightened and she pulled him even closer.

"Baby, I need to stand up so I don't get a kink in my back. Can I please at least get in the car?" He was chuckling against her lips as he said it but she finally released his hair. When he pulled back, he saw that her lower lip was jetted out and she was giving him a pouty look. He groaned and hurried around to the driver's side, sliding in and closing the door behind him.

Once he buckled his own seatbelt, he started the car and pulled away from the curb. He wanted to continue their make out session but he was too worried about her dad coming out and catching them. He didn't know where to go at first so he just drove. Finally, he realized the high school would be abandoned at this time on a Saturday night, so he drove there and pulled into the parking lot. Once he was parked, he turned the engine and the headlights off but left the key in the on position so his music would still play and then turned to look at Bella.

The look that was on her face when they were at her dad's house was still there and it instantly perked him up. He fumbled for the controls on his seat until he found the right one and slid it all the way back. Bella's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt before climbing over to straddle his lap.

He could instantly feel her heat rubbing against him and he felt himself get impossibly harder. He leaned his seat back, pulling her with him as it went. Once they had enough room, she crashed her lips to his again and he met her eagerly, deepening her kiss. His hands found the hem of her shirt and he fumbled his way underneath to her perfect tits. His cock jolted a little underneath her when he felt her erect nipples ready and waiting for him.

Before going too far, he reached his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. In one swift motion, he pulled her shirt over her head, dragging her bra with it and leaving her straddling him topless. She was so perfect. She leaned back to smile at him and he couldn't help but notice her beautiful breasts resting there so perky, calling to him, begging for his attention.

He gently took his hands and placed them behind her back, pulling her into him before kissing each mound gently. When she felt his lips on her peaks, she arched her back, allowing him better access. He sucked the right nub into his mouth and held it in between his teeth as he circled it with his tongue. He sucked on it for another second before switching to her left and doing the same.

He placed his hands firmly on her hips and started grinding her into his erection as he moved underneath her. He could feel the heat radiating there and groaned when he realized how wet she must be right then. Screw waiting until Friday and Port Angeles, he needed her now and he was going to take her.

…..

Bella was straddling Edwards lap in his car and was completely topless. He was grinding his erection into her heat and it only made things that much hotter between the two of them. As he moved from one breast to the other with his tongue and teeth, she felt herself saturating her panties yet again and pressed herself into him even harder.

As if he was reading her mind, he spoke roughly. "Baby I can't take this! I can't wait until Friday to be inside you again. My dick is screaming at me to take you now and baby I want to. I want to feel your tight walls squeezing me as I enter you. I want to feel you around my shaft as I slide in and out. I know your wet. I can feel your heat through our clothes. Will you let me take you right here Bella? Right now?"

"Oh god Edward! Yes! I need you so badly right now. I'm aching for you to enter me. I want you to fuck me… hard! Will you fuck me baby? Will you put me out of my misery?" She didn't want to sound crass by asking him to fuck her, but that was really the only word she could come up with that fit the situation. She didn't want to make love right now; the passion in the air was too much for that. What she needed was just that… a good, hard fuck.

Before she even realized what he was doing, he had her by the hips and was pushing her off of him. He righted the driver's seat and then growled at her to get in the back. She immediately climbed over the seat and into the rear of the car, which she noted had a lot more room. Instead of climbing over the seats like she did, he chose to get out and back in. Truth be told, he was probably too tall to try to squeeze over the tops of the seats.

Before he was even in all the way, he was unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off of her. His own pants already undone and around his knees, he climbed in and shut the door behind him before leaning into her and kissing her lips and cheeks, her neck and ears, and finally working his way down to her breasts.

She reached with her hands to release him from his boxers and then palmed his shaft and gave it a squeeze. She heard him shout her name followed by a few expletives. He brought his head back up and crashed his lips to hers, demanding for entrance, which she quickly granted.

The windows of the car were starting to steam up and she knew that she couldn't stand much more waiting. There was so much sexual tension in the car you could cut it with a knife. Edward reached down and found her clit through her panties and starting rubbing it roughly, making her squirm beneath him and buck her hips.

Instead of taking the time to remove her underwear, she felt him fist the front of them into his hand and pull roughly, ripping them from her body. She heard herself gasp in surprise and looked up into his eyes. They were hungry with lust and desire and she quickly felt him position himself between her legs where she wanted to feel him the most.

He looked at her, again seeking her permission and she cried out to him, "Yes! Edward I want you to fuck me! I can't take it any more. FUCK. ME. NOW!" Before she had even completely articulated the last word, she felt him thrust deep into her and she gasped. "Oh god yes! Yes!" she screamed as he shoved into her again and again. "That's just what I needed. I needed you inside me. I needed to feel that you needed me too! Please don't stop Edward."

His thrusts got more insistent and soon he reached down and attacked her clit with his thumb again. She screamed out his name as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten. Faster and deeper, he thrust himself into her, never once stopping his assault on her clit. She couldn't even form a coherent thought anymore. All she knew was that she needed this and she couldn't let him stop.

She trashed underneath him as the coil sprung free but before she could even unwind completely, she felt it tightening up again. "Oh. My. God. Edward! That. Feels. Amazing. I'm. Coming. Again." She couldn't even get a word out without gasping for breath from the intensity of her orgasm. "FUCK!" she screamed as the coil released once again. This time, she felt him tighten just after her release and he too was able to release into her. He made a few more thrusts as they rode out their mind-blowing orgasms before collapsing on top of her.

"Baby, have I told you today how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled before nodding. "Maybe once or twice, but I can never hear it enough." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her before bringing his lips to hers.

"I will never stop telling you. Isabella Swan, you are perfect for me in every way possible. I will always love you more than life itself and I'll never let you go. I have something to give you tomorrow when we get to the meadow. I would give it to you now, but I don't have it; it's at my house. I want you to know though because I want you to have something to look forward to." He kissed her again and then smiled at her sadly. "I need to take you home now though, as much as the thought of leaving you hurts. Is it okay if I pick you up at eight?"

"You can pick me up at five if you want," she told him smiling. "I'll wake up anytime if it means I get to see you sooner."

It was his turn to laugh before answering her. "Why don't we stick to eight? I have a feeling we're both going to need our rest tonight." He pulled back and winked at her and she felt her heart melt. This man was absolutely amazing. "I'm sorry about your underwear," he added a bit sheepishly. "They were in the way and I couldn't get them off fast enough. I hope they weren't expensive."

"Baby, it was actually really HOT! You can rip my clothes off of me Any. Time. You. Want." She punctuated each word before winking at him, causing him to thrust his hips into her as his mouth crashed into hers again.

"Okay, Edward. We'd better get dressed so you can take me home. As much as I'm going to miss you, I can't wait until tomorrow!" She reached up to trace the side of his face with her fingertips. She kissed him one more time and then hastily put her clothes back on while he did the same.

"If it's okay with you babe, I'm going to keep these as a souvenir, " he smirked, referring to her ripped underwear. Bella just laughed and climbed back up front. Tonight was a night to remember.


	22. Nightmare

**A/N Sorry, I was rereading this and found some really bad mistakes in the dialogue. I have corrected what I found and am replacing the last chapter. :) I'll be adding the next chapter in a few hours, so stay tuned!**

Chapter 21 - Nightmare

When Edward dropped Bella off at her house, he walked her up to the door and stood there for a minute. The smile he saw on her face told him she was reliving the last hour in her mind. He felt his lips turn up as well as he too relived it.

Reality of the situation soon set in though and he began to frown. Bella looked up at him with pleading in her eyes and it broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, burying his face in her hair.

"Bella, I love you with my whole heart and soul. Since I met you, you have occupied my every thought. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I promise I will be on your doorstep at eight a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. We'll pack a lunch, go to the meadow, and I'll give you your surprise. We'll spend the day in each others arms and figure out what we're going to do about Monday." He felt tears well up in his eyes but he was determined not to let them spill. Instead, he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Her face was buried in his chest and he felt her silent sobs as her shoulders shook against him. "Don't cry Love! Please? Bella, look at me," he said as he stepped back and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face up. She lifted her eyes to meet him and the love she felt for him was reflected there, but it was mixed with fear and hurt. He would do anything to make the last two disappear, but he was feeling the same way right then.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Bella, please talk to me. I love you so much and I just want to help you. I wish I could stay here and hold you in my arms all night tonight. I know this is hard, but I promise we'll be able to be together again tomorrow. I'm scared too sweetheart, but I know that you love me and that's what's helping me make it through this." He smiled at her before gently bringing his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, tightening her arms around his waist. Finally, she pulled back and opened her eyes again. "Thank you Edward. I love you too. Thinking about being apart from you tonight makes it feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. I'm scared that this is all a dream. I'm terrified that I'm going to wake up in the morning and realize that my imagination has run wild. I'm afraid that this fantasy is going to turn into my worst nightmare when I wake up and you're not there. I have this gut wrenching feeling that you're going to just disappear. I don't want to let you go Edward. I love you too much to even contemplate it."

Her words seemed to tear his heart into pieces. She was scared and in pain and that simple fact hurt Edward as well. They were so closely linked that when she described the feeling of her heart being ripped from her chest, he felt it just as strong in his. He held her tightly to his chest, cradling her in his arms. "It's going to be okay beautiful, I promise you that. We can get through anything as long as we do it together. I can't stay here with you physically, but I will always be in here." He took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"My heart belongs to you Bella. Know that when I leave, I will leave it here with you. Will you look after it for me?"

He felt Bella squeeze him even tighter before whispering into his chest three words. "Always, my love."

He squeezed her back before stepping out of the embrace. "It's time for me to go baby. I love you so much. Every single thought I have tonight will be about you. I'll be thinking about how I want you in my arms, how I want to be able to feel you in my bed with me and smell your hair and feel your amazingly soft skin." She looked up at him and smiled before bringing her lips to his again.

Finally, she stepped closer to the door and put her hand on the knob. "I love you too Edward; more than anything in this world. Thank you." With that thought, she opened the door and disappeared inside.

Edward's stomach dropped into his feet as he turned around to walk back to his car. The thought of being separated from her for the next ten hours was absolutely wretched. He could do this though. He had to be strong for Bella. He knew if she saw him fall apart there would be no hope for either of them.

When he got home, he said a quick hello to his mom and dad who were sitting in the living room before he headed up to his room. He took a quick shower to clean up after their evening in his car and then toweled off before climbing into bed.

As he lay there, he thought of his beautiful Bella. He thought about the past two days of holding her and kissing her and making passionate love to her. He felt his dick jump at that last thought and moved his hand down to give his erection some satisfaction. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as when Bella touched him, but he was still able to work it hard enough and long enough to orgasm. The sensation was lacking though compared to the many he'd had in the last thirty-six hours.

Feeling dejected, Edward closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He tossed and turned all night with one face recurring over and over in his dreams; Bella Swan.

…..

_She was lying on her back in a beautiful meadow with wildflowers growing all around her. She didn't recognize where she was but she fell instantly in love with the place. The sun was shining for once, the sky was a brilliant blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This definitely wasn't a normal day in Forks, but she couldn't help but smile._

_She lifted her arms up above her head and created a pillow with them. She smiled once at the scenery and then closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_When she awoke, there was someone next lying next to her. He was kissing his way up her neck to her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. She felt her self respond to him and the electricity charged touch he brought. Her hands found his oddly colored hair – not red, not brown, not blonde, but a combination of all three – and she pulled his face up from her neck._

_This man was beautiful. He was slightly familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Could he maybe go to school with her? Possible. He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and an aristocratic nose. That wasn't the best part though. What really caught her attention about him were his eyes._

_His deep, emerald green eyes bored into her with an intensity that made her gasp. She saw so much desire in that one look that her head was reeling. Was it possible that she was misreading this look, or did he want her as bad as it seemed he did?_

_He answered her unspoken question by bringing his mouth down to hers. He kissed her so reverently at first, with his right hand trailing lightly up and down her left arm, which now lying at her side. "So beautiful," she heard him whisper as he continued to kiss her._

_Finally, she felt his tongue on her lower lip, seeking entry into her mouth and she opened up to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss he had started. He practically devoured her and it only made her want more. _

_She brought her hands to him and began rubbing and gently scratching up and down his back before slipping them under the hem of his shirt. They traveled around his abdomen and up to feel his erect nipples. She allowed her thumb to trail circles around them, feeling them get impossibly harder._

_There was a need burning inside her stomach and lower down, telling her she needed more of this man. She needed him to touch her and she needed to touch him in return. As if echoing her thoughts, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Bella I need to feel you. Will you let me touch you? I won't hurt you, I promise. I love you so much."_

_She gasped. How did he know her name? She knew he had looked familiar, but she still couldn't place it. She thought back to the past few months in Forks, thinking about everyone she had seen or met. Finally, her thoughts wandered to her second day here. Charlie had taken her to a barbeque at the Cullen's house. That was it! She had seen this gorgeous creature there. Edward Cullen!_

_She smiled at remembering and he took that as a confirmation of his question. He one handedly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down before sliding her shirt up above her belly. He placed gentle kissed over her abdomen and then started to move lower._

_When his scruff touched the inside of her legs, she felt herself buck underneath him. Her body was demanding more of him and she was somewhat confused. Desire won out over confusion though and she allowed him to kiss the spot that was burning through her panties. She watched as he inhaled deeply and grinned at her. "God Bella, you smell so good when you're aroused. I wonder… do you taste just as good?" _

_The next thing she knew, he had removed her panties and snaked his tongue out to lick up her opening. Oh. My. God! She felt her hips involuntarily thrust into his face as he sucked her into his mouth, circling her clit with his tongue. When he bit down, she became unglued. She lifted her hips up into his face while fisting her hands in his hair to hold him securely between her legs._

_She wanted to voice the question buzzing around in her mind but she wasn't sure how. She wanted him to tell her how this happened because she couldn't remember anything other than the fact that she needed this man in front of her. She wanted to voice it but was shocked into silence as he stood an unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground. He tugged at his boxers and freed his erection as they too slid down. _

_This man was beyond perfect. Every plane of his body was pure perfection, from his muscled pecks and abdomen; to the way his hips gave perfect frame to what was below the belt. She felt herself blush profusely as he stood there completely naked in front of her._

_Before she could catch her breath or recover from her embarrassment, he was kneeling in front of her, positioning himself at her entrance. She could feel a throbbing between her legs as her body responded. She was going to be deflowered by this god of a man in front of her and there was no way in hell she was turning him down._

_She spread her legs a little wider and watched as his thumb traveled down her stomach to her swelling clit before stroking it. She needed to feel him inside her; to lessen the scorching sensation that was feeding off of her, burning her alive. She felt his tip start to enter her before everything went black._

_She looked around frantically. She couldn't see a thing. The world around her was as black as pitch. She didn't know where she was or when it was. The only thing she knew was that she was alone. Edward was not with her and she felt the loss deep within her soul. _

_She got up and started fumbling around blindly, calling out to him, crying for him, telling her she needed him; all to no avail. He was gone and she knew deep down that she would never see him again. She couldn't help herself; she drew in a deep breath and let out a blood-curdling scream._

…_.._

Charlie woke up to the sound of Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. He immediately panicked and reached for his gun. It sounded as if someone was attacking her and he was going to stop it.

Without even bothering with his robe, he jumped out of bed, gun in hand, and ran to her room. He threw the door open and was baffled for a minute; there was no one there.

He flipped on the light switch and saw that Bella was in her bed thrashing and kicking while she continued to scream. He quickly discarded his gun on her dresser and ran to the bed. He sat down beside her and started gently shaking her.

"Bella, honey. It's dad. You need to wake up. Bella! Wake. Up!" He was shaking her vigorously now trying to get her to come out of her nightmare.

Finally, she blinked her eyes open and then closed them again quickly, squinting into the bright light. Charlie quickly got up and shut the light out so Bella could see and let her eyes adjust. He went back to the bed was panicked when he realized that Bella was crying hysterically.

He pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. "Baby, what's wrong? You had a bad dream sweetheart. That's all it was; just a dream. It's okay now. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

He was trying to calm her down, but his words just made her cry harder and start mumbling. "No. He's gone. It's not going to be okay. It will never be okay. It was a dream and he's gone." She wasn't making any sense, but he kept holding her and rocking her and rubbing circles on her back.

"It's okay baby, it's okay now." He repeated the litany over and over again as her tears slowly ebbed. Finally, she stopped crying all together. Her shoulder still shook and she was still gasping for breath, but there were no more tears falling.

"Sweetheart, do you want to talk to me about your dream? I know you're upset baby, but it was just that… a dream. It wasn't real. Can you talk about it?"

He could tell she was hesitating and he didn't exactly understand why, but he sat there patiently, allowing her to collect her thoughts. After about three minutes, she seemed to have pulled herself together enough to talk. She drew in three calming breaths and then started to retell the dream.

"Edward and I were in a beautiful meadow just holding each other in our arms and talking." She paused for a minute and he could tell she was mentally editing the dream, but he didn't want to call her on it; it was none of his business. "Everything was so perfect. He told me he loved me and he needed me and he held me so tightly in his embrace. He was about to…um… kiss me when everything went completely black."

Charlie felt her start to shake and he knew she had started crying again so he continued just rocking her in his arms while rubbing her back.

"It was so black. I couldn't see anything; I couldn't hear or feel anything. It was like I was swallowed into an abyss, never to see the light of day again. I was so scared. One minute I was in Edward's arms and felt so safe and secure, and the next he was ripped away from me and I was completely alone and terrified. I searched for him for what felt like hours finding nothing. There was no break in the darkness; no sound made, not even my footsteps falling. The only thing was my frantic calling for Edward, but he never came. He promised he would always be there, but he wasn't. What if he leaves me in real life too? I can't take it Charlie. I wouldn't survive this one."

She looked up at him sadly, tears still streaming down her face. He didn't know what to say to her. He had seen the way that Edward looked at her; the love and devotion in his eyes. He had never witnessed that level of commitment in someone before, but he fervently believed that Edward would never leave Bella.

He told her just that too. "Bella, I saw the way he was looking at you tonight. Honey, he loves you; that much is so obvious. I don't think he could ever hurt you, even if he wanted to. I know you've seen it too. You two were obviously meant to be together and no one or nothing is going to stand in the way of that. I promise it's going to be okay. I have no doubt in my mind sweetheart."

Bella nodded into his chest before speaking again. "I know you're right dad. I know he loves me, or at least my heart know it. The problem is that my mind is somehow disagreeing. It's like it's trying to tell me somehow that Edward is going to be ripped away from me like mom was. I just wouldn't be able to survive that if it happened dad. I need him. I need to feel his arms around me and I need to feel his breath in my hair. It's hard to explain it, but I just don't feel whole right now because he's not here. It's like when he dropped me off tonight he took my heart with him, leaving a wide, gaping hole in my chest. It doesn't feel like I will ever be whole again unless I'm with him. I know it's not feasible to be with him all the time, but that's just what I want; just what I need."

Charlie heard her sigh and looked down at her. "I'm so sorry you're hurting sweetheart. Maybe there's something I can do. You just sit here and I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" When she nodded, he set her down and left her room. It was nearly two in the morning, but he knew Esme wouldn't mind. He picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone number.

…..

Bella just sat on her bed, with her back against her headboard, unable to rid herself of the feeling of abandonment. She knew Edward loved her. Like Charlie said, it was obvious in the way he looked at her. She knew he would never leave her intentionally. She knew it deep in her bones, but she still she couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be taken from her.

She felt the tears stream down her cheeks non-stop as she hugged her knees and just rocked back and forth. Charlie said he would be back, so about fifteen minutes later when someone rapped lightly on her door; she simply yelled to him that it was open.

Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see Edward enter her room. She didn't see him climb on her bed and pull her into his arms. The second he did though; she knew everything was going to be okay. She felt safe and whole again. "Oh Edward, I was so scared I was going to lose you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being here and holding me. Thank you."

She felt him lie on his side and pulled her down beside him, snuggling up to her back. "Bella, I love you. I promise I'm never going to leave you. I'm always going to be right here. Shh… it's okay now. Go to sleep, I'll hold you and never let you go."

He continued whispering into her ear that he loved her and wouldn't leave her. Feeling save and secure, exhaustion finally won out and Bella, smiling widely, slipped into a dreamless sleep, being held in the arms of the man she loved.


	23. Stalling

**A/N As promised, here is today's chapter. Read, enjoy, and send me your reviews! Thank you to everyone who is reading! You are all amazing! :)**

Chapter 22 - Stalling

Edward held Bella tightly in his arms as she fell back to sleep. When someone knocked on his door at two in the morning, he was really irritated. He had already been tossing and turning for half the night, but had at least been able to catch a few minutes of restful sleep here and there. This interruption was bound to change that so he snapped at the caller. "What?" If it was Alice he was going to wring her scrawny little neck.

That thought actually brought a smile to his face; a smile that was quickly sobered when Esme announced it was she behind the door.

"Crap, um… just a sec Mom." Edward hastily climbed out of bed and went to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers. He hadn't gotten dressed after his shower last night; he just toweled off and then climbed into bed. He blushed slightly, remembering what else he had done last night.

He slid into his boxers and then ran into his bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He didn't want Esme to see him blushing at this time of the morning wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. She might start to wonder what exactly he was doing when she knocked on his door.

When he felt calm enough to answer the door, he opened it slightly, hiding most of his body behind it. When he saw the look on her face, his breath rushed out of his body leaving him standing there just gaping at her. "What is it mom? What happened?"

Esme took a deep breath and seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally, she explained, "Charlie called about 5 minutes ago. Apparently Bella woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. He thought she was being attacked, but when he got to her room, no one was in there with her.

"It took him about ten minutes to calm her down enough to where she could even talk to relay the dream to him. She just kept sobbing into his chest and saying 'he's gone'. Finally, she was calm enough to tell him that in the dream, you disappeared. It terrified her.

"He called to ask me if you could go back over there so that you could calm her down. He thinks that you're the only one who will be able to help her sleep; that your presence alone will allow her to relax enough to where she might be able to sleep without nightmares.

"Honey, I believe she's having abandonment nightmares and that Charlie is right. She's terrified of losing you. I should have seen this possibility with how quickly the two of you bonded, but I just didn't. Charlie would really appreciate your help with this. Will you help him?"

Edward was frozen as his mother talked to him about Bella. As soon as he heard that she was the reason his mom was at his door at this ungodly hour, his heart dropped down into his feet and his body grew cold. He had automatically assumed the worst. When she told that Charlie wanted him to go over there again and was asking for his help, he jumped up and started looking for clothes. He had promised Bella that he would always be there for her and he meant it.

He didn't care that it was two in the morning, he didn't care that he too was exhausted; what mattered was that she needed him and he would always do everything in his power to help her. He got dressed, kissed his mom on the top of the head, and headed out to his car.

When he got to Bella's house, her dad looked absolutely frantic. He could tell how lost the chief must have felt – how helpless. Edward would feel helpless too until Bella was back in his arms.

He allowed Chief Swan to tell him what had happened, even though he said the same thing that Esme had. He didn't want to be rude because he could tell how upset he was, but Edward was just dying to sprint upstairs and pull Bella into his arms. He needed to feel her and hold her in his lap. That was the only way for him to make sure she was okay.

When the chief was done recanting the story he looked up at Edward, pleading with his eyes. "I just didn't know what else to do; I didn't know who to call. Thank you for coming."

"Chief Swan, I would do absolutely anything for Bella, including coming over here at two in the morning to make sure she's okay. I love her, Sir. I would be completely lost without her. There's no need to thank me."

"Edward, please call me Charlie. And you may feel there is no need for me to thank you, but you would be wrong. Son, I just got Bella back. The circumstances under which that happened were not good to say the least, but I finally have her back and I can't lose her again. She was happier today than I have ever seen her and that's because of you. I can't explain it, but I know it's true. She needs you as much as I need her, so that means that you're part of this family now. I can't thank you enough Edward; not now, not ever. Now go, she needs you." With that, Edward turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Charlie alone in the kitchen.

He stood at her door and knocked on it lightly. When Bella called that it was open, he pushed the door inward. He wanted to fall to his knees at the sight of her; the way she was curled up on herself was enough to rip his heart out of his chest. He knew that she needed him so he couldn't allow himself to do that.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he walked over to her bed, climbed up beside her and pulled her into his arms. The moment he made physical contact, she visibly relaxed. Her eyes were still closed but somehow she knew it was him that was holding her. "Oh Edward, I was so scared I was going to lose you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being here and holding me. Thank you."

Edward lay down on her bed and pulled her down beside him as close as he could so that they were spooning. "Bella, I love you. I promise I'm never going to leave you. I'm always going to be right here. Shh… it's okay now. Go to sleep, I'll hold you and never let you go."

He felt her relax even more as he continued whispering to her that he loved her and would always be there. After a few more minutes, he heard her breathing deepen and become more even and knew she had fallen asleep. He continued to hold her in his arms until he too fell into a sound sleep.

…..

Bella woke up on Sunday morning feeling a little tired. She started to stretch out and felt an arm tighten around her waist. That's when the events of last night came flooding back to her.

She wiggled around in his arms until she was facing him. "Good morning, Handsome," she told him shyly.

He smiled down at her before kissing her on the forehead. "Good morning my love."

"Did my dad call you? Is that why you're here?" Bella remembered that Charlie had told her he might be able to do something. She had let him go without asking him what he was planning. The next thing she knew, Edward was pulling her into his arms and she felt whole again.

At the time, she was content to leave it at that. She could finally relax and fall asleep, knowing that Edward was with her. Now, she wanted her answers; she needed to know if Charlie had been willing to do that for her.

"Charlie called Esme at two this morning. He told her that you woke up screaming and he couldn't calm you down. He explained your dream to her and they both decided that it would be best for you if I were to come over, so here I am." He smiled at here again before kissing her lips briefly. "Bella, do you want to tell me about your dream?"

She knew this was coming but she wasn't quite ready to relive the dream just yet. She needed to stall for a few minutes so she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "Edward, I will tell you anything you want to know, but not yet. I'm not ready to relive the dream just yet. First, I need to go to the restroom. I'm probably blasting you with nasty morning breath and I want to take care of that because I really want a proper kiss this morning." She smiled at him and winked. "I was thinking that if we were still planning to go to the meadow, I could explain it to you there. I feel almost as safe there as I do being in your arms. If I had both, I know I could handle the dream again without losing it."

"Bella, you do not need to brush your teeth for me to kiss you in the morning," he chuckled at her. Then, before she could protest, his mouth crashed against her lips as he rolled over to hover above her, leaning on his elbows.

The electric current that she had become so used to, was present and made the kiss that much sweeter. She felt Edward lick her lower lip with his tongue, seeking entrance to her mouth. She granted him access and he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing an intimate dance with hers.

Laughing, she pushed against his chest after a few minutes of kissing. When he looked at her with a question in his eyes, she smiled at him again. "Baby, I might not need to brush my teeth before kissing you in the morning, but do you!" She started laughing hysterically and he actually growled at her and looked really offended.

His lower lip jutted out of his face and he pouted as he said, "Fine. Go do what you need to do in the bathroom. I guess I'll go home and brush my teeth so I can kiss my girlfriend properly. I might as well shower while I'm there. I probably stink as bad as my breath."

Bella couldn't help but giggle at his reaction; he was so cute. She rolled him off of her and then straddled his lap. "Baby, I was teasing you. I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You don't need to go home to brush your teeth. In fact, you're not allowed to go home. I have an extra toothbrush here you can use, and if you want, you can shower here too." She winked at him and felt a smile tugging at her lips. "Today's Sunday, so he's probably gone fishing. You can take a shower _with_ me if you want."

She saw the desire burning in his eyes as she slowly brought her lips down towards his. She hovered about an inch above him and smiled. Suddenly, he hands lifted and pulled her into him. He kissed her long and hard and with a passion that equaled a nuclear explosion.

After a few minutes of their make-out session, she climbed off of him and went to look out her window. The cruiser was gone, just as she suspected, so she started walking toward the bathroom, leaving a wake of clothes trailing behind her.

Before she was even halfway to the bathroom, she felt him come up behind her and spin her around, crashing his lips against hers. She eagerly returned his kiss as he pinned her, already naked, against the wall. She felt his hands roam over her body, fondling her breasts, caressing her nipples, and finally moving between her legs.

She felt her knees buckle at his touch a split second before he lifted her into his arms and brought them both into the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet seat before turning to the shower and adjusting the water flow. Once the water had warmed up to a tolerable level, he lifted her again and stepped into the shower with her.

They must have spent an hour in the shower touching each other and kissing each other and exploring every inch of each other. All too soon though, the water ran cold and sobered the mood.

Edward stepped out of the shower first, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Then, he pulled another one off the bar and held it out for Bella. She stepped out of the tub and turned her back to him. As he wrapped the towel around her, he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and amazing and perfect. I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you." His voice was rough with desire as he finished.

Bella turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Edward. You are the most amazing man on this planet and I'm so glad you're mine. I love you so much I can hardly stand it." With the towel wrapped securely around her, she leaned in for another kiss. "As much as I hate to say this though, we should probably get dressed. It's such a shame to cover that sexy body of yours, but if we're going to get anything done today, it's really necessary."

She laughed as she turned to the sink and pulled out her toothbrush. Before she brushed her teeth, she pulled an unopened toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and handed it to Edward. He smiled at her and then placed one easy peck on her lips. "Thank you, Beautiful. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Edward, now get your cute butt moving!" She playfully tapped his butt before turning back to brush her teeth with Edward quickly following suit.

After they were done in the bathroom, they headed off to Bella's room. She picked up the scattered clothes from the floor on her way, giggling at the memory of her seduction.

Edward had brought a change of clothes, which he began to put on as Bella rifled through her drawers deciding what to wear. Finally, she decided on a pair of stonewashed jeans and a light blue tank top and quickly got dressed with her back toward him. When she turned around, her breath hitched in her throat. He was absolutely gorgeous.

He was hearing a dark green polo shirt, which brought out his eyes, and a pair of loose fitting khaki shorts. His hair, still wet from the shower, remained disheveled on top of his head and she found herself reaching up to run her fingers through it.

"Baby, you are so beautiful," she told him smiling. "I know 'beautiful' is not a word that men like to be described by often, but there really is no other word. You are simply beautiful." She stood on the tips of her toes and brought her lips up to meet his. He returned her kiss reverently, cupping his hand behind her neck.

"Do you still want to go to the meadow?" she asked. She knew what his answer would be but she still wanted to ask.

"Will you tell me about your dream if we stay here?" When she didn't say anything he continued, "Then we're going to the meadow. You need to tell me what happened so I can figure out a way to help you. I love you, Bella. Seeing you so upset last night nearly ripped me apart. If I can keep that from happening again I will. I won't be able to do that though, unless you tell me the whole dream."

Bella sighed and turned toward the door. "Fine, let's go. I need to grab something to eat for breakfast though before we leave. Have you had a chance to pack us lunch?"

When he shook his head at her she laughed. "Alright then, Handsome, you've got some work to do too. Let's grab breakfast and then we can go to your house and pack lunch. We can still make it to the meadow by ten if we hurry."

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. When he took it, she twined their fingers and led him downstairs. They quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and then headed off to Edward's house.


	24. Promise

**A/N Ok, so first, let me apologize for not posting yesterday. There is a method to my madness though. Lately I've been extremely busy and have been rushing to finish a chapter a day, sometimes not getting one posted until late in the evening. Here's what I'm thinking. I finished a chapter yesterday, but instead of posting it, I held on to it until today. This way, I can post it in the morning and then work on another chapter in the afternoon for tomorrow morning. I hope on one is too mad at me for not posting yesterday. I just wanted to get myself on a more regular schedule of posting. **

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 23 – Promise

This morning had been perfect. Waking up with Bella in his arms was something he always wanted to do. He knew that it would probably be impossible, but he still wanted it.

Bella looked so cute in the morning when she woke up. She was beautiful despite the fact that her hair was sticking up in every direction possible. He had wanted to kiss her when she rolled in his arms after waking up, but he knew she would be worried about morning breath, so he settled for a kiss on her forehead instead.

After some playful banter, a shower, and some extra-curricular activities in said shower, they finished getting ready, ate some cereal, and headed over to his house. He still needed to put together food for them to take to the meadow as a picnic lunch.

Bella was quiet this morning, but he thought he understood why. Every time he would steal a glance at her, which was very often, as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she would have the hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

"What are you thinking about Beautiful?" He finally decided to just ask and stop speculating.

The moment the question left his lips, he was rewarded with a beautiful blush to Bella's cheeks, neck, and chest. He simply wanted to devour her… again. She looked at him shyly and timidly told him her thoughts. "I was actually thinking about this morning in my shower when we were… well, you know."

The mental image her words brought to his mind made him instantly hard and he completely understood her blush because he too could feel himself blushing. Yes, it was an amazing morning to say the least.

When they got to his house, Edward opened Bella's door for her and then walked with her, hand in hand, up the steps and inside. His family was all home today, and that made him nervous, but he also knew they would probably stay out of his way. He knew they all wanted him to be happy, and he could only imagine what Esme had told everyone yesterday and this morning.

Sure enough, he found the living room to be completely empty and so was the kitchen. He gathered some items to make sandwiches and put them in the picnic basket they kept in the pantry. Next, he went to the refrigerator and grabbed two cokes, and two bottles of water and added them to the basket as well. Finally, he rooted through the pantry until he found some potato chips. He tossed them in the basket too and closed it up. It had everything else they would need in it already; plates, cups, silverware, and cloth napkins, and a blanket.

While he was assembling their lunch, Bella sat at one of the stools at the breakfast bar and watched him silently. He had a feeling her thoughts were back to their tryst this morning, but he didn't want to embarrass her by saying something again so he just worked quietly. When he was done, he walked around behind her and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly behind the ear.

"I'm just about ready, Beautiful," he told her before kissing her neck again. "I need to run up to my room and grab something and then we can go. Are you ready?"

She turned on the stool so she was facing him and she brought her lips to his softly. "Yes Babe, I'm ready. If it's okay, I'm just going to wait here while you run up to your room. I don't think we'd make it to the meadow if I went up with you." She winked at him before kissing him again and smiling. He really wanted to get her to the meadow.

He ran up to his room and rooted in his closet until he found what he was looking for. Nestled in a small black velvet box at the top of his closet was a ring that belonged to his mother. It wasn't her engagement ring, but she had loved it just the same and never took it off.

After the accident, Edward inherited all of his parent's things, as he was the sole beneficiary to their estate. He didn't want to keep everything, but for some unknown reason at the time, he kept his mother's jewelry. Now he was extremely glad he did. He could give his Bella something that was extremely special to him.

He took the ring out of its box and slid it into the front pocket of his jeans. With a smile on his face, he turned to head back downstairs to Bella. He had just left his room when Alice, his over exuberant mouse of a sister nearly jumped him. She was obviously excited about something, as she was bouncing up and down just outside his bedroom door.

"Geez Alice! What are you doing right outside my door? I nearly knocked you down the stairs!" He was a little peeved that she was there when all he wanted was to be with Bella in the meadow.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say 'Congratulations!' and give you a great big hug." Before he could even blink, she bounded forward and threw herself into Edward, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Whoa, Alice. What the hell? Congratulations for what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Ok, so Alice wasn't his biological sister but she had an uncanny ability to figure things out. She said she got 'feelings' about the future, but he always thought it was a bunch of crap. There was no way she was psychic as she practically claimed to be. It was all just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, right?

He began to second-guess himself when she spoke her next words. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. By the way, she's going to say yes to wearing your ring. That's what the congratulations is for." Before he could even respond, she hugged him one more time and started backing away. "I'm not supposed to be bothering you but I couldn't help myself. I had to tell you!" With that, she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

After a few seconds of feeling completely dumbfounded, Edward remembered that his gorgeous girlfriend was downstairs waiting for him. He shook his head and walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab Bella and run. He had to get them out of the house before anything else weird happened.

…..

The walk to the meadow was amazing. It seemed like no time at all had passed when Bella saw the familiar lightening of the trees. Edward had insisted on carrying the picnic basket of course, but Bella didn't argue. She was going to let him be a gentleman because it was obviously so important to him. Instead, she had taken his free hand and entwined their fingers together.

The meadow was just like she remembered it and she couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it. The tall grass swayed in the light breeze that blew today, causing a ripple effect that looked like ocean waves across the field. The wildflowers still stood everywhere in every color, shape, and size, and the sky was a beautiful baby blue.

Edward had pulled a small blanket out of the picnic basket and laid it out for them before setting out the food. He smiled up at Bella, who was just standing there watching him, and patted the space beside him.

Bella walked up and sank down in front of him before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. This man was absolutely perfect. Every thought he had seemed to be centered on her and it made her smile just thinking about it. "Thank you, Edward. For this," she gestured around at the meadow, "for everything. You are incredible and I love you so much."

After another sweet kiss, they decided to eat the lunch that Edward had brought. They sat in companionable silence while they ate, just staring into each other's eyes, but it was completely comfortable. Usually, when no one was talking, things tended to get a bit awkward, but Bella didn't feel anything like that at all here with him. Things just felt right, truly perfect in every way.

When they had finished their lunch, Bella helped Edward pack everything except the blanket back into the picnic basket. He lay down on his back on the blanket and Bella followed suit, using his stomach as a pillow. It was hard and somewhat lumpy, but it was Edward and so it too was comfortable.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella began to speak. She knew she needed to explain to Edward about her nightmare. After all, this affected him too. She was afraid he would think she was silly, but she also knew that he loved her and that was motivation enough to share the dream with him.

"So my nightmare… where do I start?" She took a deep, cleansing breath and started from the beginning.

"I was lying on my back here in this meadow, only I didn't recognize it. It actually looked a lot like today. The sun was shining, the sky was a gorgeous shade of blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There were wildflowers all around me. I had lifted my arms above my head and used them as a pillow and fell asleep.

"I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to a man next to me. He was kissing his way up my neck and then he sucked my ear lobe into his mouth and started biting on it. I felt an electric sensation over my entire body at what he was doing to me.

"The man was familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew him from. The thing that struck me the most about him was his deep, emerald green eyes. It was like I could see into his soul through them. I saw a desire deep within them and it reflected the desire and the need in my own.

"We were lying there staring at each other when he kissed him. It was so sweet and unsure. Finally, he brought his tongue out and licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth to him. I remember feeling a need for him that I couldn't explain. I wanted to feel him and to touch him. I needed it.

"I remember being shocked because this man knew my name and he seemed to be feeling the same things I was. I was thinking about the fact that he knew my name and was determined to place how I knew this man. I thought back to my time in Forks and finally it came to me. The man with me in the meadow was you.

"I was smiling because I finally remembered, but you took it as confirmation that you could touch me. I wasn't complaining at all though as you unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down. You were kissing my belly and then started to move lower.

"Your scruff met the inside of my legs and I went crazy. I started bucking underneath you. My body was demanding more of you, but I didn't understand it. When you kissed me between my legs, through my panties, I almost came unglued.

"You made a comment about me smelling good when I was aroused and then asked if I tasted as good as I smelled. You slid my panties down and licked the length of my opening. You worked my clit with your teeth and the moment you bit down, I came in your mouth.

"This whole time I was wondering how things ended up like this. I remembered meeting you at the barbeque but not speaking to you. I remembered wanting you then and knew I still wanted you. It was more than that though; I needed you.

"You shocked the hell out of me when you stood and dropped your pants, standing above me completely naked. I marveled at your sheer perfection. When you knelt down before me, I knew I was going to give myself to you. Instead of that thought scaring me, it excited me.

"I spread my legs wider for you and watched as your thumb traveled down by stomach to my swollen clit. I knew right then that I needed to feel you inside me in order to lessen the sensation that was burning though my body.

"You were about to enter me. I could feel your tip just start to slide in when everything went black; pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't hear my own breathing and I definitely couldn't feel you any more. I was lost and alone and scared. I felt your loss deep in my soul and I panicked. I got up and searched for you blindly. I screamed for you but still there was nothing. I knew you were gone and I was never going to see you again.

"That's when I started screaming at the top of my lungs. I guess it wasn't just in my dream though because the next thing I knew, Charlie was there, trying to wake me up." She took a deep breath before smiling at him. "I know I'm being stupid, but it just felt so permanent. When you weren't there when I woke up I felt so abandoned. I know you promised you'd always be there for me and that you couldn't spend every second of the day with me, but I still wanted to wake up to you holding me."

Edward had been so quiet during her retelling of the nightmare that she wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not. Finally, she felt him shift underneath her as if he wanted to get up. She sat up from lying on his stomach and watched as he moved, repositioning himself to kneel in front of her.

"Bella, you are my life now. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I wish I would have or even could have been. We still have so many things that we need to work out, but there is one thing I know for sure. Do you know what that is, Love?"

When Bella just shook her head and looked at her hands, Edward reached up to caress her cheek with his fingertips. "Bella look at me please?" He didn't continue until she raised her eyes to meet his. She saw so much devotion in his gaze; so much love. "Bella, I love you. That's what I know for sure. I don't know what's going to happen or how we're going to make it work, but I promise you that we will make it work."

As he was talking, he rose to one knee and fished around in his pocket. After a moment, he came up with a beautiful ring causing her to gasp. "Bella, I know we've only been dating for a day and a half, but I also know that you're it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've already said you'd marry me, but I don't want to count that as a proposal. Bella, this ring belonged to my mother, Elizabeth. My father gave it to her as a promise of his love; a promise that he would propose to her when they were both ready.

"Bella, I want to promise you the same thing. I will take you as my wife one day when we're older, but for now, will you wear my ring as a symbol of our commitment to each other? I promise to love you for the rest of my life. I promise to cherish you with every breath I take. I promise to take care of you and give you everything your heart desires. You would make me the happiest man in this world if you would wear my ring. Isabella Swan, will you accept my promise and wear this ring?"

She wasn't sure how she had been able to do it, but she had listened to his words without crying. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, determined to keep them from spilling over. God she loved this man.

"Edward, you are my perfect match; the yin to my yang. I need you like the air I breathe. I love you more than life itself and I could not see myself living it without you. I already agreed to marry you so this shouldn't come as a surprise. Yes, Edward. I accept your promise and I would be honored to wear your mother's ring. It's absolutely beautiful."

The ring was made of three beautiful rainbow colored stones set in sterling silver. When he slid it on her finger, she held her hand out to look at it. It was gorgeous and it fit her right ring finger perfectly. Edward had explained that he didn't want people to think it was an actual engagement ring. He said that when he did get her one, it would be even prettier than this one and he didn't want there to be any confusion.

Once Bella finished admiring the ring on her finger, she got to her knees and brought her lips to meet Edward's and kissed him passionately.


	25. Patience

**A/N Ok, so today was absolutely crazy! It's been go, go, go. Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, but here it is anyway. :) Please enjoy and review! Thank you!**

Chapter 24 - Patience

Edward was euphoric. Bella had accepted his promise to her and was now wearing his mother's ring. It looked beyond beautiful on her perfect finger. Edward had placed the ring on her right ring finger because that's where his mother had always worn it.

When he asked his mom about it once, she told him it was because the left hand was reserved for the actual wedding and engagement rings. She explained that the ring and the gesture behind it meant so much to her that she never wanted to take it off; she knew if she were to put it on her left ring finger that she would have to when his father gave her an actual engagement ring.

Edward wanted to get Bella a beautiful ring designed just for her to place on her left hand when the time was right. He had no doubt in his mind that she would wear the engagement ring proudly when he did present one to her, but he knew she would have some reservations about doing so so early in their relationship. This wasn't the eighteenth century after all. Most people didn't meet and fall in love and get married all in a month. He knew things were moving very quickly with Bella, but he wouldn't be able to slow it down if he tried.

Bella had been admiring her ring for the last few minutes quietly giving him some time for his thoughts. She would move her hand this way and that to see how the sun sparkled off the rainbow topaz stones and while she did that, she had a gorgeous smile on her face.

He couldn't help but sneak glances at her every few seconds, so he noticed when she shifted her weight and kneeled before him. The love and tenderness that was so obvious in her eyes, was even more obvious as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

He thought she would kiss him reverently but the way she kissed him surprised the hell out of him. She kissed him with so much passion and fervor that it seemed as if the world stood still. He had heard of all those moments where everything around you disappeared and it was just you and the person you were with, but he never really put much stock in those. He chalked them up to fairy tails and happily ever after's, which he didn't believe in. At least he didn't believe in them until he met Bella.

As she kissed him, he found himself being pushed back against the blanket. When he was lying down fully, Bella moved her lips from his mouth to his ear. "Baby, I want to try something. Will you let me?"

"Love, you can try anything you want to. I'm yours; heart, mind, and body. I love you, Bella." She smiled at him before reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

"Okay, here's the thing. You've made me feel amazing so many times in the last few days that I think it's my turn to return the favor. I want you to close your eyes and lay there. You're not allowed to peek, and you're not allowed to touch anything. Do you understand? I read once that sensory deprivation like this is supposed to make your climax so much more intense and I want to give that to you; you just have to trust me."

"Bella, I trust you with my life. I will do anything and everything you want me to do," he told her before closing his eyes and raising his hands above his head.

Seemingly satisfied, Bella scratched her way down his bare chest and abdomen before finally allowing her fingers to wander down to the button of his jeans. She made quick work of them and even the feeling of her fingers down there in that vicinity was enough to turn him on.

He felt himself spring to life as she tugged the jeans lightly to pull them down. He lifted his hips from the ground to make it a little easier for her. Once he felt them around his knees, he relaxed again and brought his hips back to the blanket.

"Edward, you have such a perfect, flawless body. I can't believe you're mine," Bella told him as she allowed her fingertips to trail all over his entire body. Everywhere she touched he felt goose bumps rise on the skin.

All she was doing was running her fingers up, down, and all around his naked skin, but the sensation was incredible. The electricity that shot through the tips of her fingers into his body left searing burns that lingered all over his skin despite the raised flesh.

For some reason, Bella was being careful to touch everywhere but his cock. She would run her fingers down the outside of his legs and then trail them up the insides, but before she would reach his member, she would move to the tops of his legs and up around to his stomach.

He was so hard with the anticipation of needing her touch it was almost painful, but in a very delicious way. Every pass of her fingertips made him grow that much harder until he was moaning with every pass.

His moaning got louder when he felt the heat of her body press against his. She leaned on top of him to kiss his lips and then kissed her way to his ear. "I love you so much, Handsome." She whispered in his ear and the sound alone was enough to make him want to grab hold of her right then and there and have his way with her, promise or not. Her voice sent a charge throughout his body from his ears down to the tips of his toes.

The next thing he knew, her touch pulled away from him completely and he felt the loss like someone had ripped a giant Band-Aid from his body. He started to open his eyes to see what she was doing or where she went but before he could, he heard her yelling at him.

"Edward! You promised! Keep them closed or I'll stop and we'll just go home." He could hear the whining in her voice. She really wanted to do this for him and he wouldn't deny her.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't feel you anymore and I didn't know where you went. I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave me here lying naked in the middle of a meadow." He started chuckling at the thought but was instantly silenced when he felt her straddle his lap. He could feel wetness against him and knew that she had removed her clothes; that's what she had been doing.

When he made this realization, his hips lifted of their own accord so that he could be closer to her. He yearned to feel her heat around him so much but still, he did as she asked and didn't move his hands.

He felt Bella's wet heat rub up and down his shaft, teasing him and making him burn with desire. He wanted her and needed to be inside her more than he had ever needed anything and he told her just that.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Patience, Edward. I'll always be yours and you can have me soon, but not yet. I'm not finished with you yet." He felt her move down to him then and kissed him again on his lips, his eyelids, his ears, and everywhere. She moved her way slowly down his jaw and neck until she reached his torso.

He could feel her hot breath across his chest as she trailed her tongue from one side of his body to the other. She slowly moved her way down to circle his hardened nipples with her tongue before sucking them into her mouth in turn. She slowly slid down his body to where she was positioned between his legs.

Next, he felt open-mouthed kisses trail all the way down his stomach past his waistline. His hips did another involuntary jerk as she kissed closer to his shaft. Finally, he moaned as he felt her lips press against his tip ever so slightly. Her tongue started swirling around the tip and then he felt her moving it up and down his shaft as her hands gently massaged his balls.

He was just about to start begging her again when she took his entire length into her mouth and started sucking on it. "Babe that feels so damn good! Oh, please don't stop!"

…..

Bella was relishing the view in front of her more than she could even explain. Edward was lying on his back with his eyes closed and his hands above his head. He wasn't allowed to peek at what she was doing and he wasn't allowed to touch her. She thought she'd have to whine a little to get him to agree to her plan but was pleasantly surprised when he acquiesced right away.

She had learned about doing a sort of sensory deprivation in a book she read once that belonged to her mother. It was one of Renee's romance novels and if she were to be completely honest with herself, it had embarrassed the hell out of her to read it. She was sixteen at the time and definitely still a virgin, so most of what she read was completely unfathomable to her. Still, she had never forgotten what she read; it was almost as if the mental images were ingrained in her brain.

When Edward had mentioned that they would be spending the morning in the meadow, alone, she had immediately began planning what she was going to do. All that was left now was the acting out which she was all too happy to do.

She had kissed him after she was done admiring her ring and in the process, she pushed him down on the blanket. When she was done kissing him, she explained the rules to him and proceeded to remove his clothes. He was a god laying her before her now; sheer perfection.

She felt herself saturating her panties as she trailed her fingertips up and down Edward's body. She watched as he responded to her touch involuntarily. Wherever she touched, goose bumps rose on his flesh. She was so careful to touch his entire body except for his erect penis even though she wanted nothing more than to grab him and guide him inside of her.

She wanted to feel his erection between her legs so, still fully clothed, she straddled his lap. She knew he could feel her excitement even through her clothes and it only encouraged her further.

She smiled to herself as she leaned in to whisper in his hear and felt him shudder underneath her. She knew he wanted to and would soon reach his limit, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She climbed off of him and quickly undressed. He started to open his eyes but she quickly yelled at him. "Edward! You promised! Keep them closed or I'll stop and we'll just go home." She knew she was whining, but she wasn't ready for her game to be done yet.

She saw his chest bounce with laughter as he said, "Sorry Bella. I didn't feel you anymore and I didn't know where you went. I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave me here lying naked in the middle of a meadow."

She wanted to silence his rambling so, completely naked now she straddled him again, intentionally rubbing her wet center over his hardened member. She felt his hips jolt toward her and her smile grew wider. When he told her he needed to feel her warmth around him more than he had ever needed anything, she was smug with satisfaction.

"Patience, Edward. I'll always be yours and you can have me soon, but not yet. I'm not finished with you yet." She couldn't kiss him fast enough. She kissed his lips and all over his face; she kissed his jaw and neck and torso. She kissed and sucked and licked his hardened nipples and then slowly, very slowly made her way down his stomach and waistline to his waiting cock.

She swirled her tongue around his tip before licking up and down his whole length while cupping and massaging his balls. She knew she was driving him insane, so she quickly pulled him fully into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. As she moved his length in and out of her mouth she let her teeth graze the underside. He begged for her not to stop and she didn't.

She continued sucking and licking and grazing him with her teeth all while teasing his balls with her hands. When she felt him groan and his sack tighten, she knew he was close to release. She wasn't quite ready for that, so she immediately released him from her hands and mouth.

"Bella! What are you doing? Baby, that felt so damn good and I was so close. Why did you stop?" Edward was practically panicking. He had been so close to his release that she could only imagine what it felt like to be denied at the last minute but she didn't plan to deny him for long.

"Edward, it's okay. I didn't want you to come just yet. I'll give you your release, but not with my mouth. You can open your eyes now babe; I want you to watch this."

…..

When Bella told him he could open his eyes again, he let his lids spring open. Bella was on her knees between his legs completely naked. He watched as she slowly repositioned herself so her center was hovering above his dick, one leg on either side of his hips. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she reached between her legs and took hold of his shaft. When she had it positioned at her entrance, he watched and sucked in a breath as she slammed her body down, swallowing his entire length in one foul swoop.

"Oh my god, Bella, that is so hot!" He watched as she pulled off of him and then slammed herself back down again and again getting faster with each thrust. Soon, he was moving his hips in time with her, pushing himself even deeper into her core.

She had told him he could open his eyes, but she still hadn't said that he could touch her and he was dying to do just that. He had listened up to this point, but he couldn't do it anymore. He started begging her to let him touch her. "Baby, I've got to touch you. I need to feel you in my hands. Please? Can I touch you?"

"Yes, Edward! Yes! Touch me now!" She shouted as she continued to thrust onto him forcefully. That was all the invitation he needed. He reached up with his right hand and cupped her breast while pinching her nipple and rolling it between thumb and forefinger. She hissed at the sensation before she reached up with her own hand to do the same to her other breast and nipple.

With both breasts covered, Edward reached down between Bella's legs and quickly found her swollen clit. He ran his thumb over it roughly and felt her movements halt for a brief second before continuing erratically. She was close, but so was he.

Without even giving her an option, he flipped them both over so now Bella was the one lying on her back. He reached behind him and drew her legs up to his chest, effectively bending her knees and allowing him to heave even deeper into her. He continued to work her clit with his thumb as he pumped in and out of her wet folds.

They were only in this position for a few minutes before she started moaning, "Oh! My! God! Edward… I'm… So… Close….Ungh… Yes… Oh! Fuck! Me! Yesss!" He felt her walls clenching around him and that's all it took.

He leaned into her and kissed her intensely while thrusting deeply into her once, twice, three more times, before his hips stilled and he rode out his incredible orgasm. When he caught his breath, he rolled over, pulling out of Bella, and laid on his back beside her. His left hand sought out her right hand and he entwined their fingers as he brought their hands up to his chest. His right hand found the promise ring on her finger and he smiled.

"Bella, you are absolutely amazing and I love you so much. I'm thinking we should make it a two way promise though," he said as he twisted the ring underneath his finger.

"I love you too, Edward; so much. What did you have in mind?" she asked him with a smirk on her face.

"I think you should promise to do that to me every. single. day." He rolled to his side and punctuated each word with a kiss to her perfect lips. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get enough of you. That was the absolute hottest thing I think you could have ever done for me, to me. You never cease to amaze me Bella. You are absolutely perfect." He kissed her again before collapsing back to his back and just lying there.

It was Bella's turn to roll to her side and as she did so, Edward looked at her beautiful face. She chuckled before answering his proposition, "Thank you, Edward. I'm so glad I was able to do this for you and that you trusted me enough to let me, I didn't know if it would work or not, but my goal was to give you one hell of an orgasm. I like to think that I succeeded." When Edward responded with a huge smile, she continued. "As far as me promising to do that every day, I don't think I can make that promise. There are too many factors that might impact it. How about I promise you at least once a week?"

"Deal," he said before pulling her on top of him and bringing her lips down to meet his. They had barely caught their breath when he was ready to go again.


	26. Meet the Cullens

**A/N So obviously life happens which is why I didn't get this posted yesterday. It's been crazy. I want to share a little background about a part later in the chapter, so there's another A/N at the bottom. Please enjoy and review! Thank you to everyone! :)**

Chapter 25 – Meet the Cullens

Bella lay beside Edward on her back in the middle of the meadow. The morning had been absolutely incredible. Her experiment this morning was more of a success than she would have ever dreamed possible, causing his need and desire for her to grow exponentially. She had lost count of how many times they had made love.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed since they had been there. It honestly didn't matter any way. When she was with Edward, time ceased to exist. Whenever she was with him, wherever they were, he was the thing of most importance.

She was just lying there staring up at the clouds in the sky when she heard Edward inhale like he was going to say something but after a minute he let his breath out in a loud sigh having said nothing at all.

"What's on your mind, cutie?" she asked him. Maybe if he knew she heard him trying to say something it would make it easier for him. He wasn't a shy person; he was just reserved after what happened in his life.

"Well, I was sort of hoping I could bring my girlfriend home for dinner and introduce her to my family, but I'm afraid of what she'll say. You know 'its too soon,' or 'too much pressure,' that sort of thing." By this point he had rolled to his side and was running his fingers through her hair that was fanned out behind her head.

"You'll never know unless you ask her," she told him with a wink. "If it were me, there's no way I'd turn you down. You are so sexy I'd give you anything you wanted if you were my boyfriend." She was looking directly into his piercing green eyes as she said it, smiling at him.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips before saying, "I love you so much, Bella. I don't know what I ever did to deserve an amazing woman like you, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you." He kissed her again before he continued. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind coming to dinner with me? You saw what it's usually like at the barbeque a few months ago, but somehow I think it will be different tonight. I've lived with my family for just over two years and you are the first person I've ever wanted to bring home. They've never said anything, but I think they all secretly thought that I was socially inept."

"Edward, I am beyond honored that I'm the only person you've wanted to bring home. I love you so much and I'd love to meet your family… again." She chuckled at a thought that just popped in her head and grinned. "I might, however, need a little convincing," she said shoving his shoulder so he was on his back again before straddling him.

"Oh god Bella! You are absolutely insatiable," he stated before she brought her lips to his to shut him up. It didn't take more than a few seconds before she felt him spring to life underneath her.

"That may be true babe, but it's completely your fault. You are just so incredibly sexy, I can't get enough of you!" She smiled against his lips before kissing up his jaw to his ear and nibbling on it.

Edward started laughing. He flipped them over so that he was hovering on top of her before saying, "I've successfully created my own sex monster." With that, he entered her for another round.

…..

Bella had a voracious appetite for sex it would seem, but he couldn't really blame her. She was a gorgeous woman and he couldn't get enough of her either. He wasn't sure if their sexual appetites would ever abate, but for now he wasn't going to complain; he loved being with Bella in every way possible.

He wasn't sure how long they had been in the meadow, but he could tell from where the sun was in the sky that it was about time to head back. The only thing that made it possible for him to get dressed was the pride he felt about introducing her to his family.

He had never brought anyone home before and had never wanted to until now. He knew it was a rare thing for an eighteen-year-old male like himself to have never had a girlfriend, but after his parents died, he never really felt drawn to anyone. Sure, he had found girls pretty; he was a guy after all, but he never felt any desire to go after any of them. All of that had changed the day Bella had walked with his mother into their backyard. As he thought back to that day when she walked into his life, he smiled widely.

"Hey Beautiful, it's getting late. I'm guessing it's almost four and my family eats dinner at six. If we want to make it there in time to help out, we should probably get going. Plus, I'm sure you'll need to call your dad and let him know where you'll be; he's probably back from fishing already and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize the fact that he's okay with us right now."

He had to laugh when he saw Bella's bottom lip jut out from her face. She was adorable when she pouted like that and he couldn't help but lean in and suck that bottom lip into his mouth tracing it with his tongue. He felt more than heard her moan before opening her mouth to him.

Twenty minutes and another round later they had decided to finally get dressed and were packing up the picnic blanket and putting it in the basket. When they had everything securely packed away, he picked up the basket in one hand and grabbed Bella's hand with his other and they headed towards home.

Bella was getting faster with each trip to the meadow. Today, it only took them about fifty minutes to get back to the house. When they walked in, hand in hand, Esme was in the kitchen just as Edward had suspected. Bella, being the angel that he knew she was, immediately released his hand and approached Esme asking if she could help in any way. When Edward approached a second later, he smiled at his mother.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind, but I've asked Bella if she wanted to stay for dinner tonight. I thought it was about time I bring my girlfriend home to meet my family." He smiled his crooked smile that she'd never been able to resist when he was finished.

Not surprisingly, Esme rushed over to him and wrapped him in her arms. "Oh Edward, of course I don't mind if Bella stays for dinner! That's great son! I'm sure everyone will be so excited to meet her officially."

"Thanks mom," he said lacing his fingers with Bella's. "What can we do to help?"

Esme, obviously wanting to ensure both of them were completely comfortable, smiled at them and said, "Absolutely nothing. I've got everything under control here. Why don't the two of you go down to the family room and hang out until dinner is ready. I think that's where everyone else is."

Bella obviously wanted to argue, but his mom insisted, winking at Edward when Bella wouldn't see. With their hands still linked, Edward gave Bella a light tug and led her out of the kitchen and downstairs to the family room.

He chuckled when they walked in because of the sight in front of them. His family was not your average group. They all loved each other deeply, but it was more than just platonic love. His siblings were all adopted like he was but they had all claimed to have found their soul mates within the family. Rosalie found Emmett and Alice found Jasper. He squeezed Bella's hand as they walked in to the room, bracing himself for explanations.

Rosalie was sitting right beside Emmett on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder; his arm was slung around her. Alice was actually sitting on Jasper's lap in the recliner while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Ah, his happy family. They were watching _50 First Dates_ with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Bella and I join you?" Edward asked because his siblings hadn't noticed their presence yet. As soon as he spoke, his family all but jumped apart. In public they wouldn't dream of showing such affection toward each other because of the way people talk. Here at home was a different story; here they didn't have to hide who they were.

"Bella, let me introduce you to my brothers and sisters." Holding her hand, he led her into the heart of the family room and prepared to tell the long story of his family.

…..

When Edward brought her into the family room, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She remembered back to the day of the barbeque a few months ago when Esme had explained that Rosalie and Emmett were a couple and so were Jasper and Alice, but she hadn't really thought much about it since then. After all, they hadn't really been overly affectionate towards each other. Yes, they were as affectionate as you would expect a family to be, but no more than that.

Walking into the room though, she finally understood what Esme must have meant. The pretty blond haired girl was leaning against the big burly guy while his arm was wrapped around her. The short pixie girl was sitting actually sitting on the lanky guy's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. It was definitely a sight to behold.

She was a little apprehensive, but followed Edward as he led her by the hand farther into the room. They were so into the movie they were watching that none of them had noticed she or Edward standing there yet. She glanced at the television and saw that it was a comedy with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore; the one about the girl with no short-term memory who can't remember meeting the male lead as he keeps trying to impress her over and over again. She smiled remembering her favorite part of the movie – Ten Second Tom.

Edward finally cleared his throat and asked if they could join in the movie watching which automatically caused four sets of eyes to turn toward him. When they saw Bella standing there beside their brother, they blanched and almost jumped apart like kids caught doing something they knew they shouldn't be doing.

Bella was asking herself what she'd gotten herself into now when Edward interrupted her inner babble. "Bella, let me introduce you to my brothers and sisters." He squeezed her hand to reassure her and dragged her to the center of the room.

"These are my adopted siblings; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Guys, this is my girlfriend Bella." He nodded to each of his siblings in turn as he named them. Once the introductions had been made, there were a few very timid hellos tossed out there.

Bella had no idea what to do or say and was desperately trying to think of something when Alice, the little short pixie looking one jumped of Jasper's lap and skipped over to her; there really was no better way to explain it than skipped.

Bella was taken aback when Alice's arms enfolded around her and hugged her tightly. "Welcome Bella! We are so glad to have you here. Jazz, can you pause the movie so we can all talk, please?" After releasing her from her grip, Alice turned to Edward and said, "Hey Eddie, why don't you and Bella sit on the loveseat? It's open."

The 'loveseat' was more of an oversized chair but Bella wasn't complaining. When Edward walked her over to it, he sat first and then held his arms open, inviting her to climb into his lap which she was all to willing to do.

Edward was quiet for a moment while he was apparently deciding whom to start with first. Finally, he started to speak. "Well, I guess the best way to do proper introductions is to start with the person who's been here the longest; Alice. Hey Tinkerbelle, if I miss something just interrupt okay? Not that you need an invitation to do that, but still." He laughed at Alice and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright. Alice has been a Cullen for eight years. She grew up with her mom, who wasn't a very stable person. She would have a new boyfriend every week and would move herself and Alice all around the country. When Alice turned ten she got fed up with it. She was so sick of her mother spending all of her money on things like drugs and alcohol that she ran away to Seattle. Her mom was living in Reno Nevada at the time and would make money by being a prostitute. It wasn't a life Alice wanted.

"She was taken to a Seattle precinct one rainy afternoon after she had tried to hitchhike up to Canada. She had no idea that the person she was begging for a ride was an undercover police officer. After hearing her story detectives tracked down her mother and confirmed everything. Alice was made a ward of the state after her mother was deemed unfit and was in a foster home for about six months before Carlisle and Esme found her and adopted her.

"Emmett is next. He's been here for seven years. His mom took off when he was a baby spouting some crap about not being ready to be a mother. He grew up with his dad doing the typical male stuff: hunting, fishing, camping, etc. One weekend they were out hunting in the Rocky Mountains when a stray bullet from another hunter's gun struck his dad instantly killing him. Emmett was alone in the woods for almost twelve hours before someone found him and took him to the ranger station. Not being able to track down his mother, the state placed Em in foster care where the Cullen's found and adopted him.

"Rosalie came into the family next. She's been here for just under five years. She lived with both of her parents until she was almost fifteen. She came home from school one day to find her dad had shot and killed her mother and then shot himself. Police think he was drunk or high, but no one knows what could have possibly driven him to do something so drastic. There was no note or explanation but everyone agreed on one thing; Rosie was very lucky she wasn't home at the time or she would have undoubtedly succumbed to the same fate. Carlisle and Esme saw the tragic story on the news and didn't even have to discuss it. They looked at each other for a split second before Carlisle reached for the phone to call Child Protective Services and start the process of at least fostering her. When it turned out she had no other living relative that wanted her she because a Cullen permanently.

She was extremely broken when she first came; after all, she had been the one to discover her parent's bodies. No one had really been able to reach her, but Esme was willing to keep trying. Alice and Emmett were sent on a short vacation to visit Esme's parents as Carlisle and Esme tried to acclimate Rosie to the home and surroundings. Three days later, Alice and Emmett returned. Apparently, the moment Em and Rosie saw each other they connected, sort of like you and I did, but different. They've been inseparable ever since.

"Jasper was the last to join the family before me. He's been here for just over four years. His story is a little less tragic than the rest of ours in some ways but worse in others. No one knows who or where is parents are. He was dropped off in front of a fire station in Austin, Texas. There was no note, no explanation; just a baby swaddled in a dirty blanket left in a cardboard box. He was placed in a foster home as the local authorities desperately sought to find his family. It was impossible for him to be adopted right away until all avenues were exhausted. He doesn't remember the first few homes he was in and doesn't start remembering them until he was around six.

"It was then that he started being physically, mentally, and sexually abused. He was in that home for more than four years enduring whatever the couple could come up with whenever they wanted it. He slept locked in the attic and was only allowed out when they wanted to use and abuse him. When he was transferred to another home he was glad until the abuse got worse. I won't go into it, but it was horrible.

"Esme was in Texas at a conference and was asked to offer consultation on Jazz's case. She went in not knowing anything about his situation; just that he had been abused and was under constant supervision after he beat the living tar out of his foster family. He was in the local juvenile detention center, awaiting trail when Esme first saw him. After learning his story and promising to help him, she called Carlisle and the rest is history. Alice and Jazz share the same connection as Rosie and Em. We're all family, but it goes so much deeper than that for some of us.

"It's not something we like to broad cast either. People talk, a lot, and we've run into some problems in the past so we're really careful now." Edward smiled down at her before bringing his lips to her ear and continuing, "I want you to be part of this family, too, Bella. I love you more than anything in this world and I trust you to be part of our secret. Thank you for listening and accepting us as we are."

Bella was speechless for a second. The level of devotion this family had for each other was obvious in every action and word, spoken or not. She saw and felt the same devotion exuding from Edward when it came to her.

She turned her head and kissed his chest before hugging him tightly. "Thank you Edward." She turned to his family and continued. "Thank you to each one of you for allowing me to hear your stories. It means so much to me to feel so welcome here in your home. I promise I will protect your secrets. I love your brother very much and would do anything for him – and for you. Again, I don't know what else to say but thank you."

After everyone mumbled some sort of response, Emmett bellowed out, "Alright, enough of this sappy crap. Play the damn movie Jazz, we need some laughs down in here."

With that, the movie was resumed and they all sat and watched in companionable silence until Esme called down to ask for help setting the table.

**A/N Okay, so 50 First Dates is one of my favorite movies! It's awesome and if you haven't seen it, I definitely recommend you do. Anyway, it was a personal connection with me as well. Ten Second Tom is someone who suffered a severe brain injury and can only process ten seconds of memory at a time before he can't remember. In 2007 I had a severe cranial injury as well and while I was in the hospital, I received the nick name of Six Second Sally because that's literally all I could process. It was my husband who gave me the nickname and it really pissed my mom and sister off. They couldn't understand why he would make a joke out of something so serious. I'm grateful that he did though because it helped him make it through which in turn helped me make it through as well. If you can't find the humor in life, it's pretty much pointless. So anyway... that's my story! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading! 3**


	27. Dinner

**A/N Ok, first I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who continues to read and enjoy this story! You have no idea how much it means to me! I also wanted to remind you that unless you sign your review, I cannot respond to you. You're welcome to keep submitting unsigned reviews, just don't expect a response. :) I hope you enjoy today's chapter and review! Thanks again! 3**

Chapter 26 – Dinner

Edward was secretly relieved that the introductions to his family were out of the way. While he was almost one hundred percent sure that Bella would accept him no matter what, there was always that shadow of a doubt. Yes, he knew Bella loved him wholeheartedly, but he wanted her to love his family as well; he did. He also wanted his family to love and accept her, as he knew she would be a Cullen sometime in the future.

He knew his mom and dad wouldn't be an issue. Esme already loved Bella despite knowing absolutely everything about her. She knew the problems and issues that he would be facing with her and still, she was willing to welcome her into their family with open arms. Carlisle was happy if Esme was happy, so he was good there as well.

Last night, when Edward was on his way to Bella's house because she needed him, Esme had called his cell phone to talk to him about the whole situation. She had explained that she would rather have talked to him in person about it but that she knew he needed to go to Bella, so she figured she'd call him on his short drive. He thought back to that conversation and smiled.

"_Son, I can see clearly how much you love Bella and I want to ask, have you told her about our family and our unique stories?"_

_Edward had shaken his head no. He honestly hadn't even thought about it but as soon as she brought it up, he started to worry a little bit._

_As if she could sense his worry, she spoke again, "Edward, please don't worry so much. I could see yesterday that Bella loves you as much as you love her. She would accept you even if you were raised by wolves. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I will be talking to your brothers and sisters when they wake up in a few hours._

"_I think it's important to be honest with Bella from the start and your father agrees with me. He said that if she is anything like Charlie, she will be very understanding and accepting of us. _

"_I want to give your siblings the opportunity to choose whether or not you share their story with Bella. It should be their choice after all because they lived the experiences. We will have a family meeting in the morning to discuss it. I will explain to them the situation and ask their opinion. They love you son and I have no doubt that they'll accept Bella the way that you and I already have._

"_When you come home tomorrow, we'll discuss what they said. If for some reason Bella is with you, I'll give you a signal that it's okay to proceed if that is what's decided. If I don't give you a signal then you can forego any detailed introductions and just give general ones."_

When Edward and Bella had walked in the house this afternoon and found Esme in the kitchen, his worries that had all but disappeared in the meadow came back tenfold. When Esme had refused their offer to help and sent them down to the family room instead with a sly wink to Edward, he knew this was her signal that it was okay to make full introductions; the conversation this morning must have gone in her favor. Butterflies assaulted his stomach as he led Bella by the hand down to the family room.

Once he began his introductions though, he began to calm down. He easily slipped into his normal role with Alice, teasing her about every minor thing, which made the whole conversation almost effortless. He had felt Bella relax on his lap and he couldn't have been happier.

After he shared each of their stories, Emmett had made some smart-ass comment as usual and then they all watched more of the movie until Esme called for help with the table. Not surprisingly, Bella jumped up eager to help until he pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Bella, you are our guest tonight. My family can take care of setting the table. I want to sit here with you for a minute alone. I'm sure you've got some questions for me," he said with a wink.

After his family left the room and headed upstairs, Bella turned in his lap, straddling him, and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you Edward. I know I said it before, but I can't say it enough. It means so much to me that you and your family are willing to trust me with your secrets. I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt any of you. I love you so much!"

She brought her lips to his again, this time her mouth was open, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He happily obliged and they sat there with their tongues fighting each other for dominance for a good five minutes. He felt himself start to strain against his pants, so he pulled away from her slightly.

"I love you too, Bella. More than you know, but if we keep kissing like this I'm not going to be able to join my family for dinner." He winked at her and she realized what he was talking about.

Once the light bulb clicked on, a horrified look came across her face. "Oh my god Edward. I'm so sorry! It just feels so natural to be with you like this that I don't even think about the effect it has on you. I've got it easy; my excitement is not as obvious even though I'm just as aroused." It was Bella's turn to wink and that one action was his undoing.

He reached up and pulled her face to his roughly as he assaulted her mouth with his. Suddenly, there was only one thing he was hungry for and it caused every rational thought to flee his mind. He let his hands slip underneath her shirt and grasp at her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Her nipples instantly sprung to life, encouraging him to do more. He freed the left one from the cup and started encircling her nipple with his thumb before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned at his touch, which only encouraged him farther. His hands found their way to the button of her jeans, which he quickly undid. He was just reaching for her zipper when they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"Dammit all to hell," he growled. "Bella, you're going to be my undoing; in more ways than one." He quickly buttoned her pants again as she adjusted herself up top. Even in the dim lighting, he could tell she was blushing from head to toe; he could feel the warmth radiating off of every inch of her skin.

He leaned in to kiss her one more time before grabbing her legs that were on either side of him and standing up with her. He set her down gently and entwined their fingers as he led the way back towards the stairs.

Just then, Alice came bounding into the room. "Mom wants to know if you're going to be joining us for dinner or if you're staying down here to molest Bella some more?" She had a huge grin on her face as she said it, so he knew she was joking, but poor Bella looked horrified.

He squeezed her hand and gave her a crooked grin before responding to Alice. "Relax, Tinkerbelle. We're coming right now, at least in one sense of the word." If Alice was going to try to embarrass him, he was going to dish it right back at her.

"Okay, ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! I so did not need to hear that from my brother!" she squealed as she covered her ears and bounded back up the stairs.

Edward laughed hysterically for a second and then looked at Bella. "Sorry, we like to tease each other in this family. Are you ready to eat?" When she simply nodded and tightened her grip on his hand, he turned and led them upstairs.

…..

Bella was mortified. When Alice had come down stairs and almost caught her and Edward in their 'extra-curricular activities' she made a comment about Edward molesting Bella more. Bella could feel herself turning as red as a tomato at that comment but then what Edward responded with made her want to disappear completely; at least until she saw Alice's reaction.

"Relax, Tinkerbelle. We're coming right now, at least in one sense of the word." Wide eyed, Bella looked at Edward feeling like she was going to faint until she saw her favorite grin on his face.

Alice's reaction was priceless. She squealed and covered her ears like she was ten and ran up the stairs after saying she didn't need to hear her brother say that. Edward just laughed uproariously and Bella found herself chuckling at the exchange as well.

When he stopped laughing, he looked at her a little sheepishly and apologized, explaining that the family enjoyed teasing each other. When he asked her if she was ready to eat, she simply nodded and let him lead her upstairs to join the rest of the family.

When they walked into the dining room, she was assaulted by the most wonderful smells. She looked at the table and saw a pan of delicious looking lasagna, a bowl of breadsticks, and a bowl of salad greens. Everything looked and smelled mouthwatering. She made sure to tell Esme just that too.

The table was a square table at countertop height with eight chairs around it: two on each side. Esme and Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Emmett and Rosalie opposite them. That left she and Edward sitting opposite of Alice and Jasper and Bella couldn't help but smile remembering the exchange from a few minutes ago.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Edward starting laughing all over again. She looked up at him to see him looking at Alice who was sticking her tongue out at him. "Sorry Tink, but I'm gonna have to turn down your offer. I get my fill of tongue from Bella now," he told her before winking at Bella. Again, she felt herself flush what she assumed was a deep red but couldn't help but join in on the laughter that now filled the room.

The rest of dinner went much the same way. Alice would say something innocent and Edward would find a way to twist it into something sexual. She would glare at him as her face would flush but then she would continue eating.

Eventually, everyone else started in on the teasing too. Emmett made a comment to Bella about whether or not Edward was a good kisser trying to embarrass Edward, but when he saw that he embarrassed her more, he wouldn't let up. He was constantly razzing her about one thing or another and would break into loud guffaws when she would turn cherry red.

"Damn Bella, I haven't had this much fun teasing someone in a long time! You have got to come over more often," he told her as he laughed.

She wanted to glare at him and even attempted to, but she couldn't keep the damn grin from creeping across her face. She truly felt like she could fit in with this family and it warmed her to the core. She had finally found her place in the world and she couldn't be happier.

When dinner was over, she insisted on helping with clean up over Esme's protests. "Esme, you made an incredible dinner without any help. The least I can do is help with the clean up." When Esme finally relented, Bella picked up a sponge from the sink and started pre-washing the dishes so that they could be loaded into the dishwasher. After clean up was done, Esme pulled Bella and Edward aside to talk to them.

"So how was your day today in the meadow," she asked them. Bella felt her cheeks getting hot just remembering this morning and was glad when Edward stepped in to answer her question.

"It was great mom. I love spending time alone with Bella. We ate lunch and then got to know each other better." His words were innocent enough and he didn't lie to Esme directly, but Bella felt her face flush even hotter when she realized the double meaning of his words. Yes, they got to know each other a lot better!

"I'm so glad. You have no idea how happy I am for the two of you. You both deserve so much more happiness than life has allowed you up until now. It looks like the universe is finally righting those wrongs." She smiled genuinely at each of them before continuing.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do tonight or about school tomorrow?" It was a simple enough question but she honestly hadn't thought anything about it. She had been with Edward all day, feeling happy and content, so the dreaded thoughts had never come up.

"Well mom, as far as school goes, I was hoping you could call Mrs. Cope in the morning and pull some of your magical strings. Bella and I don't have any classes together right now and I really can't imagine going an entire day without at least sharing a few classes with her."

"I think that's a good idea Edward. After what happened last week, I'm sure you can use the extra support Bella. Would that be okay with you if I had Edward transferred into some of your classes?"

"Thank you Esme! Of course it would be okay. It would be more than okay!" Bella gushed as she wrapped her arms around Esme. She knew that Esme would do anything she could to help her, but this seemed above and beyond and she was extremely grateful.

"Also Bella, I wanted to talk to you about your nightmare last night. I know it was bad and that you lost a lot of sleep because of it. Do you think you need me to prescribe you some medication to make it easier to sleep peacefully? I can write you a prescription for Ambien CR, a low dose of course. It would help you fall asleep and stay asleep and I'd be willing to bet it would keep your nightmares away."

"Actually Esme, I don't think my nightmares are going to be a problem anymore. Being with Edward all day today and feeling and seeing just how much he loves me has really solidified our bond in my mind; I know he would never leave me. I don't think I'll need any meds, but I'll keep you posted if the nightmare comes back. Thank you again for everything. You are way to kind to me."

"Nonsense Bella, you are family now. Maybe not in the official sense of the word but you will be one day soon; I don't doubt that at all, and I take care of my family in any way I can." Esme hugged Bella tightly as she said this and Bella could feel herself automatically responding to the words. She gripped Esme fiercely, hoping to convey how much this moment meant to her.

A minute later, Edward interrupted their moment by conspicuously clearing his throat. They both released themselves from the hug and turned toward Edward.

"Mom, I don't know if you realized or not, but Tuesday is Bella's birthday and she'll be turning eighteen. I know it's a school night and we can't do anything extravagant, but I was hoping you could talk to Chief Swan and ask him if I could take her to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie Friday night and then stay over in a motel. I really want to make it special for her." Edward sounded nervous as he asked his mom and Bella felt her heart squeeze. He really would give her the world if he could. She also realized that he was clearing they way for them to have some 'alone' time and Bella squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Sure Honey, I'll call Charlie tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be fine with it though. After all, you went over there in the middle of the night last night to help with Bella. I'm willing to bet he'll feel like he owes you."

Edward's crooked grin appeared on his face in triumph. "Thank you mom! You're the best," he told her as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'm just going to take Bella home and maybe hang out for an hour or so. Is that okay?"

Esme smiled at them and nodded her head. "Son, you are eighteen. You don't need to ask my permission but I do appreciate that you're so considerate. I'll see you around ten. Have fun kids," she said with a wink as she walked out of the room, leaving Bella and Edward alone.

…..

As soon as his mom left the room, Edward turned to Bella to kiss her. She gave him a sweet grin and assumed he was just coming in for a chaste kiss, but he had other ideas. As soon as their mouths met, he forced her lips open with his and snaked his tongue into her mouth.

She kissed him back earnestly until they were both breathless. "Oh Beautiful, I don't know what I'm going to do without you in my arms tonight," he whispered into her ear before grazing her lobe with his teeth. He felt her shudder at his touch and smiled, an idea beginning to form in his head. "I'd better get you home my beautiful Bella, before I'm tempted to keep you here forever."

The drive home was quiet but comfortable. It was nice that they were able to sit in silence without feeling the need to fill the conversation void. When they arrived, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so Edward knew he was home. He went around and opened Bella's door for her and then walked up to the porch holding her hand.

When they got there, Bella turned to him expectantly, leaning in for a goodnight kiss. "Can't I come it for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course you can but I doubt Charlie's going to let you stay the night again tonight," she said wistfully.

"I'll take any time I can get with you, love. Charlie may not let me sleep over, but he can't keep me out of your dreams." He added a wink for emphasis as he leaned in for a kiss. He felt Bella's arms wrap around his waist and tighten, pulling herself closer to him. A few minutes later she signed contentedly before pulling away.

When they finally went inside, they walked straight up to Bella's room, right where Edward needed to go. The moment she closed the door, he walked to her window and disengaged the lock. When she looked at him questioningly, he explained. "You may be able to sleep without me but I don't know if I can say the same. This is my contingency plan."

Understanding dawned on Bella's face and she crashed into his arms and kissed him fiercely. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, my beautiful Bella. Get some sleep, you're going to need it," he whispered roughly in her ear before biting her neck. When he did leave that night, he left with a smile on his face.


	28. Rendezvous

**A/N Happy Saturday! I hope everyone is having a terrific weekend! Here's another chapter for you to read and enjoy and please, please, please review! :)**

**Thanks! **

Chapter 27 – Rendezvous

After Edward left, Bella laid back on her bed just remembering back to the events of the day, a smile pulling at her lips. The day had been absolutely perfect; from the picnic lunch in the meadow, to the 'other activities' in the meadow, to the movie and dinner at the Cullen's house.

She had been so worried about meeting Edward's family before hand, but she had to confess that dinner was just plain fun: at least until Emmett turned his teasing from Edward to her. She had to admit it to herself though she actually enjoyed his teasing.

She felt like this family could be a place where she was really accepted. They all had their back-stories and issues, but they all loved and accepted each other for who they were today. Esme and Carlisle had done a terrific job at bringing together so many people from different backgrounds to create this wonderful family; a family, that if things kept going the way they were going, she would soon be a part of.

Bella pulled herself out of her inner musings and looked at the clock radio in her room, surprised to see it was 10:45. She sighed, knowing that she needed to shower and head to bed so she got enough rest for school tomorrow. She was not looking forward to her first day back after what happened on Tuesday, but Esme had eased her mind a bit by saying she was going to try to get Edward transferred into a few of her classes. She only hoped that would happen but wasn't going to hold her breath.

She dreamily completed her evening rituals – showering, brushing her hair and teeth, and taking out her contacts, before putting on some flannel pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap tank and going downstairs to say good night to Charlie.

She found Charlie sprawled out on the sofa, which was too short for his body, snoring softly. He must have fallen asleep during the post-game wrap-up. Bella stood over him for a minute and smiled. She was really glad that he had come to Phoenix for her after the accident. He was such a great guy and she realized that she needed to give him a chance to be a dad; it wasn't his fault that Renee and taken her away from him.

She kneeled down in front of him and gently shook his shoulder. "Dad, you're gonna really hurt your back sleeping here. Come on. Let's get you upstairs to your room." His eyes fluttered open barely and then closed again almost instantly as his snoring resumed. "Dad. Charlie. Charlie! I'm serious. I'm not carrying you up stairs, so if you want to walk like a hunchback tomorrow that's your decision. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" When she heard rough mumbling sounds and nothing else, she huffed and stormed away.

Back in her room, Bella climbed into her full size bed, shivering a little at the feel of the cold sheets on her bare shoulders. She reached over and turned off her desk lamp before pulling the covers up to her neck. When she had talked to Esme earlier, she had been completely honest. She wasn't afraid of having a repeat of last night's nightmare. Being with Edward all day today really helped her understand that he would never leave her. Whether she deserved it or not, Edward loved her; who was she to doubt his love?

Just before closing her eyes, she thought of what Edward had told her when he had unlocked her window. "You may be able to sleep without me but I don't know if I can say the same. This is my contingency plan." And then right before he left he whispered unevenly in her ear, "I love you too, my beautiful Bella. Get some sleep, you're going to need it." He had punctuated his statement by biting down on her neck, causing her to groan, before walking away with a smile on his face.

Happier than she'd ever been in her life, Bella drifted off to a deep sleep, dreaming again about Edward, only this time it was more of a fantasy than a nightmare.

…..

Edward had gotten home just after 9:30 and went upstairs to get ready for tomorrow. He already missed Bella so much and it had only been fifteen minutes since he held her in his arms. He was completely serious when he had told her that he didn't know if he could sleep without her.

Yesterday, it had been her that needed him; needed to feel his arms wrapped around her to calm her from the nightmare and show her he would never leave her. Tonight, she had told Esme that spending the entire day with him really showed to her that he wouldn't leave her and that she'd be okay tonight without any medication.

He just wasn't so sure about himself. Sure, he knew if he mentioned his thoughts to his mom, she would give him something to help him sleep, but he always hated the way the meds made him feel. So instead he had come up with the idea of unlocking Bella's bedroom window, so that if he needed to, he could sneak in in the middle of the night and just lay there with her, holding her.

He wanted to try to sleep without her just to prove to himself he could, but he also wanted to have a plan in case he was unable to. At 10:00, he lay in bed and turned off the light. At 11:00 he was still lying there, wide-awake. He had tried every trick he new, from counting sheep, to clearing his mind, to picturing an ocean and imagining hearing waves. Still, he couldn't fall asleep.

Finally, at 11:30, he decided that if he didn't get some sleep, he was going to be a complete zombie at school tomorrow, so he climbed out of bed, slipped on a pair of jeans over his boxers, tossed on a t-shirt and some shoes, and quietly snuck out the front door.

He knew no one would hear him drive off because the Volvo was practically silent when it was running so he wasn't worried about getting caught. Actually, he wasn't worried at all because of what Esme had said to him earlier in the evening. She told him he was an adult and didn't need permission, even though she did appreciate him asking.

Well, tonight, he decided he was just going to go, without asking for permission, so he left. He drove for ten minutes before pulling onto Bella's street. He parked the car a few houses down and away from any streetlights. He knew that Carlisle and Esme would be okay with him spending the night at Bella's, but he didn't know what Charlie would do or say and he didn't want to get Bella in trouble.

Keeping to the shadows, he made his way across the few yards that separated him from Bella. As far as he could tell, no one noticed him, not even any dogs. When he was below Bella's bedroom window, he paused for a moment wondering if his presence would actually be welcomed. He knew, of course, that it would be, so he climbed up the tree next to the house and slowly raised her window.

Once he was inside, he closed the window behind him and turned towards Bella's bed. There she was, his angel, sleeping peacefully in the center of the bed. He decided to just watch her for a few minutes. Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her up, he sat on the edge of her bed, facing her.

She was just lying there peacefully with a serene smile on her face. He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, but he also didn't want to wake her, so he just sat there for another few minutes and watched her. He was about to climb in beside her when he heard her moan and call out his name. He quickly realized that she was dreaming about him and it instantly aroused him.

He couldn't help himself anymore; he had to touch her. He tentatively reached out and let his fingertips trail down her beautiful cheek. Her skin was so soft it felt like silk underneath his touch. He continued moving down her face to her neck and shoulder, watching as his fingers left a trail of goose bumps on her skin.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her perfect lips, lightly tracing the bottom one with his tongue, before licking his way up her jaw to her ear.

"You are so beautiful, Bella; absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe you're mine." He licked up and down the cartilage rimming her ear before sucking her lobe into his mouth and playfully biting it with his front teeth.

"Mmm… Edward," she spoke sleepily and he knew she was on the brink between consciousness and unconsciousness. "I love you Edward. I need you; I need to feel you." She still sounded like she was more asleep than awake, but he decided to change that.

Very deliberately, he let his hand travel down her neck to her breasts, tracing them lightly through her tank top. Her nipple immediately perked up under his touch and he smiled as he began tracing it with his thumb. He felt Bella start to shift a little but he kept going, sliding his hand under the hem of her shirt and moving it up her body, exposing her beautiful mounds to him.

With his mouth watering at the sight, he brought his lips to each breast and placed open-mouthed kisses all over each one before sucking the peak of her right breast into his mouth, groaning at the throbbing in his dick. Once his mouth and tongue contacted Bella's erect nipple, her eyes flashed open and she gazed directly at him.

"Oh Edward, you came!" she practically squealed when recognition took over her face.

"Of course I came, Love, but you need to keep quite. Your dad is right next door and I don't want him hearing us and coming in with his guns blazing." Edward realized that was probably exactly what Charlie would do if he heard a single noise in this house. "What?" he asked when a huge smile took over Bella's face.

"Edward, he fell asleep on the couch. I tried to wake him around eleven but he was dead to the world. I'm pretty sure we're okay," she told him, still smiling.

As soon as the words left her mouth, his lips crushed hers, his tongue demanding entrance. Bella opened to him and his tongue entered her mouth so quickly, intimately exploring every nook and cranny. He pulled away from her mouth, but continued kissing her; peppering her face and neck and shoulders before moving to her breasts. She quickly peeled her shirt off, giving him easier access to both, and he quickly palmed one while sucking on the other.

Bella began to moan and tell him she wanted more from him, so he quickly sat up and pulled her pajama pants down, exposing a pair of black, lacy boy shorts. The sight of Bella lying on her back in bed, breasts bared with her nipples perky, wearing only a thin piece of lace below was almost enough to make him lose it right then and there.

"God Bella, could you be any more perfect?" he asked her. "You are so damn sexy that I could just eat you up!" He growled deep in his chest as he brought his head down between her legs, running his tongue the length of her slit, which was only protected by the lace. "Baby I can smell how aroused you are," he told her as desire burned throughout his body. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted her and he decided it was time to take what he wanted.

…..

Bella was having the most incredible dream. Edward was there with her and he was touching and kissing every inch of her body. It felt incredible. Just when she thought the dream couldn't get any better, she felt something. It felt a little too real to be part of the dream, but she didn't want it to stop, so she kept her eyes closed and moaned. She was afraid that if she opened them, the feeling would stop and she wasn't willing for that to happen, so instead, she kept them closed and enjoyed whatever it was she was feeling.

When she felt her breast being sucked into someone's mouth, she couldn't take it anymore and her eyes shot open, immediately seeking the source. They instantly found Edward and locked onto his. "Oh Edward, you came!" she squealed, elated at the fact that he was in her room with her again.

Edward chuckled a bit at her exuberance, but smiled at her and said, "Of course I came, Love, but you need to keep quite. Your dad is right next door and I don't want him hearing us and coming in with his guns blazing."

After Bella told him that Charlie was asleep on the couch and dead to the world, Edward pounced. He kissed her with such ferocity it was as if they hadn't seen each other in years instead of hours. When he broke the kiss and moved back, Bella felt a loss, but it was quickly quenched when he began kissing her everywhere else: her face, neck, and shoulders, moving his way toward her breasts.

To make it easier for him, she stripped out of her tank faster than he could blink but he didn't miss a second. As soon as she was free of her shirt, his lips were on her sensitive skin again, sucking and nibbling at her. He was driving her crazy and she wanted more; scratch that… she needed more.

She realized that she must have said it aloud, when Edward quickly grabbed her pajama bottoms and freed her of them. She was lying on her back naked now, save for a pair of black lacy boy shorts. She smiled up at Edward and saw that he had a feral look in his eyes. He needed her too.

"God Bella, could you be any more perfect?" he practically growled at her. "You are so damn sexy that I could just eat you up!" She heard a rumbling sound that originated deep in his chest as he brought his head down between her legs. She almost cried out as his tongue slid out and licked her through her panties. "Baby I can smell how aroused you are," he purred and all she could do was moan. She knew she was aroused from the minute his started kissing her and she wanted him to do something about it. Now.

As if he could read her thoughts, he fisted her panties in his hands and yanked them roughly down her legs, discarding them on the floor. He knelt down beside her bed, dragging her to the edge and plunged his face into her wetness. She felt his tongue lick her entire slit before finding and teasing her clit. She gasped as he shoved a finger roughly into her opening before pulling out and adding another. He turned them over and curved the tips, hitting her g-spot and making her body jerk uncontrollably.

He watched her as she bit into a pillow to mask her screams and he shoved his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her, hitting the perfect spot again and again. He didn't even allow her time to come down from one high before bringing her to another. It felt like she was having one non-stop, mind blowing, life-altering orgasm, all brought on by his fingers and his talented tongue. He continued to suck at her opening, licking her dry as he maintained the rhythmic pumping with his fingers.

Finally, licking and sucking apparently weren't enough because he starting biting her folds and pulling, allowing her to feel his teeth where she never had before. It was erotic to say the least, and again, she had to hide her face in her pillow to keep from screaming out loud.

When she knew it was safe to uncover her face, she did so. She looked at Edward, begging him with her eyes. When he saw the look on her face, his features softened and he rose from the floor, gently nudging her to the center of her bed. He stood back for a minute to disrobe and then crawled in to where she was lying. Once he was there, he lifted her legs, placing her feet on his shoulders and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Is this what you want, love?" he asked her, his own need filling his voice. He looked at her confused when she shook her head no.

She hurried to explain. "No, Edward. I don't just want you filling me I _need_ you filling me. I need you so bad that it hurts right now. Please?" She knew he could hear the begging in her voice, but she didn't care. Every word she spoke was the truth and he needed to hear it.

Without even blinking, he slid into her so softly. Perhaps it was to make up for biting her and being rough down there, or perhaps he wanted to make it last. Whatever the reason, she didn't care. All she knew was that he was inside her and she was whole again.

For the next several minutes, he pumped in and out of her slowly, sensually. Her walls hugged his member tightly but it wasn't enough. She looked at Edward and saw that he was looking at her. She saw so much love and devotion in his gaze that her breath caught in her throat.

"Baby, that feels really good, but now I really need to feel you. I need to feel you fast and deep and hard." Without having to say another word, Edward started to pick up his pace. He placed a hand on either of her hips, pulling her off the bed and allowing himself to drive deeper inside of her. He was in so deep that she could feel him up into her stomach.

He brought one hand from her hip to the inside of her legs and started massaging her swollen clit. She could instantly feel the coil begin to tighten in her stomach as she drew near another orgasm. Needing something to do with her hands, she gripped her breasts and squeezed to ease some of the tension she was feeling. Edward groaned at the sight and drove impossibly deeper into her.

She reached up and grabbed her pillow again, hugging it to her face and releasing her screams into it as she tightened around him. Feeling her orgasm was enough to send him over the edge as well and she felt him twitch just before he released his load into her. He pumped a few more times before collapsing on top of her with a heavy sigh.

"Bella, you are absolutely incredible," he told her just before kissing her lips sweetly. "What time does your dad usually get up?"

She thought for a minute before telling him between six and seven. She watched as he took his cell phone and set an alarm clock for five and placed it on her nightstand. Then he relaxed into the pillows and pulled her to his chest wrapping his arms around her. "Now I can sleep," he said just before his breathing got heavy. Bella fell asleep quickly after and her dream picked up where it left off earlier.


	29. Monday

**A/N Happy Monday! I hope you all had a terrific weekend! I'm excited, I hit 60 reviews over the weekend! Thank you to everyone who has taken a second to review. You have no idea how much they mean to me and keep me motivated! Anyway, here is another chapter. Please enjoy and keep reviewing! 3 3 3**

Chapter 28 – Monday

Edward awoke to the sound of his cell phone alarm clock at five the next morning. He quickly shut off the alarm and listened for any sign of Charlie; nothing. Last night was truthfully the most restful night's sleep he had ever had and it was all because of Bella.

He relaxed back into the bed smiled as he held her closer to his chest, inhaling her unique scent. It was a heady scent that was strictly Bella. He couldn't put it into exact words, even if he tried, and try he did, on several occasions. It was flowery, but not, fruity but not. There were so many wonderful smells that all blended together to create her intoxicating scent.

Bella had slept right through his alarm going off, so he started to place kisses on her throat and ear, trying to wake her up gently. When she hummed, completely content but still asleep, he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth and held it between his teeth.

Finally, Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep last night?" he whispered so as not to bring any unwanted attention to her room. The last thing he needed was for Charlie to come barging in there.

"Mmm… I slept so good babe. I always sleep good when I'm wrapped in your arms." She turned her head toward him and he brought his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

"I better get out of here before your dad wakes up. I love you Bella; more than anything." He kissed her again and then headed to the window. Just before he left, he turned back to her.

"I love you too Edward. Thank you for last night," she smiled.

"Anytime Bella. Anything." He smiled back at her before adding; "I'll be back at 7:30 to pick you up for school, okay? Get some more sleep and I'll see you in a few hours." With that, he let himself out of her window and sauntered over to his car.

By the time he got home, Esme and Carlisle were awake. He knew they would be, but he didn't expect them to be sitting in the living room waiting to talk to him.

"Well son, I would ask where you've been, but by the look on your face it's pretty clear," Esme chided. "Does Charlie know you spent the night again?"

Feeling properly rebuked, Edward hung his head and answered. "I couldn't sleep last night. Believe me, I tried. Finally, knowing I was going to be dead on my feet today if I didn't get some sleep, I went to Bella's. Charlie was already asleep when I got there and we didn't want to wake him up, so we didn't. I left this morning before he got up so I didn't cause any problems." Edward sank down onto the couch and rested his elbows on his knees, waiting for the reprimand to come.

It was Carlisle who finally spoke. "Edward, you are an adult and you're capable of making your own decisions. Your mother and I will respect those decisions. The one thing I ask though is that you do not hurt Bella. Charlie Swan is my best friend and it broke him when Bella's mom took her away seventeen years ago. I just don't think he could handle it if he were to lose her again." He smiled at Edward reassuringly and that made Edward's heart jump in his chest.

Carlisle was a good man and Edward had always respected him but this was something more. He didn't have to keep Edward's secret, but that's just what he had offered to do and in doing so, he solidified the father-son bond that had been missing for so long.

Not knowing what to do or say, Edward simply said thank you and then went up to his room to get ready for the day.

…..

After Edward left to go get ready for school, Bella went back to sleep. She still had two hours before she had to get up and get ready herself. She didn't really want to go back to school, afraid of what Lauren would do, but she knew she didn't really have a choice.

At seven when her alarm went off, she crawled out of bed and went downstairs for some breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him while he was reading the newspaper. When she walked into the room, he set the paper down and smiled at her.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep last night? I didn't hear any screaming so that's good, right?" He chuckled uneasily and Bella knew he was trying to make light of the night she had the bad dream. It also reassured her that he hadn't heard her little rendezvous last night with Edward.

She turned away from him so he didn't see the guilty look on her face while she answered him. "It was good. I actually slept better than I have in quite some time," she told him as she went about getting a bowl of cereal. When she thought she had her facial expressions under control, she turned around and joined him at the table.

"Edward is going to be here at 7:30 to take me to school, so you're off the hook today. Esme also said she's going to call the school to see if he can transfer into some of my classes. She's a little worried about me not having the proper support in case anything goes wrong today." She smiled sadly at the look on her father's face.

She knew he was remembering back to last week when she had nearly taken her own life because of something Lauren Mallory said. Trying to reassure him, she quickly said, "It's okay dad. Edward will be right there by my side today and I've also got Angela Webber. We really connected when I got home from the hospital. Nothing is going to happen today."

Charlie sighed deeply before responding. "I know Bella, I just worry. That's what dad's are for, right?" He smiled at her before standing up and kissing her on top of her head. "I'm going to go grab a shower and get ready for work. If you need anything today, call my cell. I'll make sure to keep it on."

"Thanks Daddy. I love you," Bella replied before returning her attention to her cereal. When she finished eating a few minutes later, she headed upstairs to get dressed.

She decided to wear her dark blue skinny jeans with a forest green sweater that was somewhat form fitting. She knew Edward didn't care about what she wore, but she still wanted to look nice for him.

After she was dressed, she went into the bathroom and brushed through her hair. Deciding it was too messy today to leave down, she pulled it up into a messy bun and then brushed her teeth. Finally ready, she bounded down the stairs and sat in the living room, anxious to see Edward.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She jumped up from the couch and ran to answer it. She heard Charlie snickering behind her at her exuberance, but she didn't care. Edward was here and as soon as the door was out of the way, she threw herself into his arms.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around her while he laughed. "Gee, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you missed me." He squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Bella pulled back and looked up into Edward's gorgeous eyes. "Edward, every second I'm away from you I miss you. I love you so much." She smiled and then stood on her tiptoes, tilting her head up toward his. Seeing clearly what she wanted, he met her halfway and pressed his lips to hers causing her to melt into his embrace.

After a few minutes, a very conspicuous throat clearing interrupted them. They both turned to look at Charlie who was grinning at them. "Hate to interrupt," he said, "but don't you both have school to get to? I don't want to have to arrest you for truancy."

Bella returned his smile and grabbed Edward's hand. "Yeah, Dad. We're leaving now." She pulled Edward by the hand out to his car where he opened her door for her. She climbed in and he went around to get in the driver's seat. As soon as they were both buckled in, he put the car in reverse and they were off.

…..

Edward reached for Bella's hand across the center console and entwined their fingers. He was just pulling into the parking lot of Forks High and knew that Bella was nervous. Hell, he didn't blame her one bit.

It was Lauren Mallory who caused her to try to kill herself last week. Edward never liked the blonde bimbo despite her attempts to throw herself at him, but now he absolutely despised her. Her actions could have taken away his only reason for living and that was unforgivable in Edward's eyes.

His resolve to protect Bella had never been stronger. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that no one hurt her ever again.

Knowing that Esme was supposed to call Mrs. Cope first thing this morning, Edward thought it best to head to the office first. Holding Bella's hand tightly, he led the way. When they entered the cozy space, Mrs. Cope looked up from her desk and smiled at the two of them.

She reminded Edward a lot of his biological grandmother. She had shoulder length curly hair that had once been red but was now a mixture of white, silver, and copper. Her cheeks were chubby as was the rest of her, and she wore round spectacles at the tip of her nose. She looked like a combination of a little cherub and Mrs. Claus.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. I've been expecting you to drop by. Your mother called me first thing this morning to speak about rearranging your schedule slightly." As she was talking, she was rifling through the mess on her desk. "Aha! Here it is." She handed Edward a piece of paper and smiled. "Here's your new schedule. You're teachers have already been informed of the changes."

She then turned her gaze to Bella and addressed her smiling. "Miss Swan, I'm so glad to see you well. Miss Mallory has been reprimanded for her involvement in the events last week. If you have any additional problems with her, I trust that you'll come to me immediately." Bella didn't seem to know what to say, so she just nodded while smiling hesitantly. Edward squeezed their joined hands reassuringly and gave her his crooked grin. Just as he suspected it would, it brought a twinkle to her eyes and a genuine smile to her face.

After thanking Mrs. Cope for everything, Bella and Edward left the office and sat down on a nearby bench so Edward could look at his new schedule. Bella looked at it with him and determined that they now had four of six classes together. The only ones they didn't share were physical education and foreign language; physical education for obvious reasons and language was pretty obvious too. Bella was in French IV while Edward had chosen Italian as his language choice. Once they had his schedule figured out, they walked to first hour hand in hand.

…..

Bella was so excited. Esme had followed through with her promise and somehow managed to arrange for Mrs. Cope to change Edward's schedule so that they were in four classes together. She was on cloud nine knowing he would be there to watch over her and be there for her if she needed him.

She floated through the first half of the day, smiling euphorically the whole time. She honestly didn't think the day could get any better. Even third hour, one of her classes without Edward, went smoothly. No one asked too many questions about last week or why she was absent the rest of it. They looked at her differently, yes, but not in the 'OMG, she's totally crazy and killed her own mom' kind of way; it was more an 'I'm so glad she's okay' kind of way.

Angela sat next to her in third period and they talked up until the bell rang. When the teacher began his review on the previous week's lessons, they starting passing a piece of paper back and forth. Angela had asked how her weekend was and told her she looked like she was literally glowing.

That made Bella turn an unattractive shade of red as she wrote her two-word response.

_Edward Cullen_

_Damn Girl! Are you serious? He's so effing H-O-T!_

_Totally Ang. I'm seriously in love with him and he loves me too!_

_Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you! __ ***HUGS***_

_And…see the ring on my right hand? It's a promise ring. Edward gave it to me yesterday, promising he'd never leave me! It's also a promise that he's going to propose one day!_

_WHAT! You've got to be kidding! It's gorgeous Bella! What kind of stones are they?_

_Edward said they're mystic topaz. It's the ring his father gave his mother as a promise ring. It was part of his inheritance._

_Girl, that is so romantic! I want to hear all the details about when he gave it to you!_

_Um… not likely Ang. I don't kiss and tell. **WINK**_

_OH NO! You can't write something like that and then not give me deets! No DAMN way!_

_OK! OK! But Later. Mr. Lefevre keeps looking at us!_

_Later then! Don't think I'll forget! _

They stopped passing notes and tried to pay attention for the rest of the period, but it wasn't working. Bella's mind kept wandering back to the meadow and she would feel herself blushing profusely as she remembered what transpired. It felt like time stood still for the last fifteen minutes, but the bell finally rang and Bella hurried out to meet Edward. They had one more class before lunch.

…..

Edward was sitting in third period going nuts because Bella wasn't with him. He knew it was only fifty-five minutes, but it felt like days. He was antsy and couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying. Nothing was getting through to him until he heard a nasally voice say Bella's name. It was Lauren Mallory talking to Jessica Stanley about how Bella was back in school after being absent most of last week.

Edward was absolutely livid at the things they were saying. Lauren was telling Jessica that Bella was unstable and that she had gone home and tried to kill herself over the guilt of killing her mother. They were laughing about the whole thing saying how easy it had been to get under her skin. Edward saw red. He couldn't believe how petty these girls were. They were completely juvenile. Did they actually expect guys to like them when they were being catty bitches?

At one point, the class broke into groups to work on a project and Edward was beyond pissed when he found out he was to be paired with the queen B herself, Lauren.

When their names were read he cursed under his breath. Of all the kids in the class why did he have to end up with her? Reluctantly, he gathered his things and walked over to the table she was sitting at and plopped down as far from her as the table would allow.

The moment he sat down, Lauren put on a smile as fake as Pam Anderson's boobs, and batted her eyelashes at him. He was going to seriously be sick. It got even worse when she reached her hand out and stroked his arm. He quickly jerked it away and opened his textbook to the appropriate page, trying to will her to get on task so they could be finished that much faster. The faster they finished the faster he could get the hell away from her.

"Hey handsome," Lauren practically purred looking at Edward. "How have you been? And when did your schedule change to put you in this class?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "My name is Edward and it's none of your business how I've been." Edward knew he sounded like a douche but he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't get over that fact that this stupid girl in front of him almost took his Bella away from him and had just spent half the class talking about her.

"Aw, don't be like that! I just asked how you were," she whined. "Why don't we ever hang out? We should catch a movie sometime." Lauren traced her fingers along Edward's arm again, apparently not getting the hint the first time.

"Let me ask you a question, Lauren." Edward was trying to speak as coolly as possible, but he couldn't keep the bite out of his voice.

Completely oblivious, Lauren leaned in to purr in Edward's ear, "Baby, you can ask me Any. Thing. You. Want." Sheesh she was such a skank.

"What's your goddamn problem with my girlfriend?" Edward barked. "She never did a single fucking thing to you. Why do you hate her so much?"

Lauren looked absolutely shocked and was speechless for a minute. 'Wait… What? Since when do you have a girlfriend? I didn't know you were going out with anyone."

Edward was beyond pissed at this point. "You stupid bitch. Bella Swan is my girlfriend. You know, the girl you were just talking to Jessica Stanley about? The one you thought was so fucking funny to have run out of here last week? Well I've got news for you Lauren. Bella Swan is the kindest, gentlest, most loving woman I've ever known and you couldn't hold a candle to her if you tried."

He intentionally put as much venom in his voice as possible as he continued. "And one more thing… if you ever, and I mean ever talk about Bella again, or even talk to her, you're going to have to answer to me." With that, he slammed his book shut and stormed back to his desk not caring that they weren't done with the project. He'd gladly take an F if that meant he could get away from the skank.


	30. The Phone Call

**A/N Happy Tuesday! I hope everyone is having a great day! Thank you for the great reviews yesterday! They all mean so much to me! Anyway, here is another chapter! Enjoy and please review! :)**

Chapter 29 – The Phone Call

When Bella spotted Edward leaving his third period classroom she started to panic. He looked absolutely livid and she needed to know what had happened. Her third period class went off without a problem so she expected his would too. After all, it was her issues that had caused all the problems, right?

She approached him and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level and looking him in the eyes. "I missed you so much, Edward. How was class?" She knew she was fishing but she really didn't see any other way. On the one hand she wanted to demand answers from him about what was wrong because there was obviously something wrong. On the other hand, she knew that he would tell her on his own terms.

When he just shook his head and tried to pull away from her, she tightened her grip around his neck, lifting her face to his for a kiss. She heard his sigh of acquiescence right before he their lips met. "I love you, Edward. You know that. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Just as she finished her sentence, Lauren Mallory stepped out of Edward's classroom with Jessica Stanley sucker fished to her side in a heated discussion. Edward just glared at their retreating forms and growled slightly under his breath. When they reached the end of the hall, Lauren glanced over her shoulder and Bella was shocked to see that she looked… scared?

"Oh god! Edward, what happened? Seriously!" Bella was really panicking now. Lauren must have said something to Edward to piss him off, but what? Yes, he knew she was the reason that Bella had almost ended her life; he had heard her entire story, but what could she have possibly said to him to make him this angry?

She watched as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes tightly. The kept thinking the situation was bad but she didn't know what she should do. Should she call Esme? Should she beg Edward to take her home for the rest of the day so they could talk? Should she just let him work it out on his own? There were so many possible options that she was at a loss.

Finally, Edward opened his beautiful green eyes and his gaze seemed to penetrate her soul. He took a deep breath and then apologized to her. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I lost my temper because Lauren was talking to Jessica Stanley about you during class. To make matters worse, I ended up being paired with her for a project and she tried to come on to me, caressing my arm and batting her eyelashes at me. I was literally sick to my stomach because of it." Bella watched Edward's body shudder at the mere memory of what happened.

"Bella, I've never had even the slightest inkling to hit a girl before today but I wanted to knock the literal shit out of her this morning. She's a mean, spiteful, vindictive bitch who doesn't deserve the air she's breathing. It's a complete waste of oxygen. And apparently, Jessica Stanley is falling into her traps and is no better at all. She sat there at the beginning of class and just let Lauren talk crap about you, giggling and smiling the whole time like a schoolgirl with her first crush. It was nauseating!" In what seemed to be an unconscious movement, he wrapped Bella in his arms, crushing her to him as he spoke. She didn't complain in the least though because the contact seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"Come on Edward," she said as she started to pull him to the parking lot.

Looking completely confused, he didn't move for a second. "Where are we going Bella? Why are you trying to take me to the parking lot?"

Bella smiled over her shoulder at him and saw his lips pull up in return. "We're going out to your car for some privacy so that we can call your mom." She had to laugh at the look on his face when she said privacy and then even more so when she mentioned his mom. He had looked shocked and excited which quickly turned to disappointment and good humor. Edward would do anything for her though, so he allowed her to pull him to his car.

…..

Edward had tried to calm himself down and appear as if nothing had happened after his run in with Lauren, but he apparently was unsuccessful. When Bella came up to him in the hall, she immediately asked him about class. Yes, it was a general question, but her eyes told him that she knew something had happened; she was just too polite to ask him outright.

He started to shake his head and pull away from her to lead her to their next class, but she wouldn't let him go. She tightened the grip she had around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He felt himself give in and sigh. He never minded kissing Bella; he just wasn't sure how to tell her what he'd done.

After their brief kiss, she had told him that she loved him and asked what was wrong, but before he could explain, Lauren and Jessica came out of the classroom with their heads together, talking passionately about something. He stiffened as soon as they exited and Bella noticed. He felt a growl build deep within his chest and was surprised when it slipped out.

Neither of them said a word as they girls retreated around the corner, but just before they disappeared, Lauren looked back at them and she looked scared. _Good_, he thought to himself. Maybe my threat actually made an impact.

Bella began to panic as she asked him again what had happened. He didn't want to tell her, but he also knew that she deserved to know; that she had a right to know.

Feeling an ache start to beat around in his head, he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut; it was usually the only thing that helped. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and she was there, standing inches from him. Her chocolate brown eyes were boring into him with so much love and devotion and understanding that he knew he needed to apologize.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I lost my temper because Lauren was talking to Jessica Stanley about you during class. To make matters worse, I ended up being paired with her for a project and she tried to come on to me, caressing my arm and batting her eyelashes at me. I was literally sick to my stomach because of it." He shivered in horror just remembering back to last period.

When the horror he was feeling faded, it turned into rage. He wanted to hit something so badly. No, he wanted to hit her and the thought was shocking. "Bella, I've never had even the slightest inkling to hit a girl before today but I wanted to knock the literal shit out of her this morning." _I still do, _he thought to himself. "She's a mean, spiteful, vindictive bitch who doesn't deserve the air she's breathing. It's a complete waste of oxygen. And apparently, Jessica Stanley is falling into her traps and is no better at all. She sat there at the beginning of class and just let Lauren talk crap about you, giggling and smiling the whole time like a schoolgirl with her first crush. It was nauseating!"

Without really thinking about it, he pulled Bella into an embrace, holding her tightly to him. Her presence and the contact they had was easing his anger and he finally began to relax.

After a second of just standing there holding her, she pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the parking lot, urging him to come with her. Completely confused, he just stood there for a second. Finally, he asked her where they were going; why she was taking him to the parking lot.

Bella simply glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she continued pulling him to the parking lot. "We're going out to your car for some privacy so that we can call your mom." When she said car and privacy, his eyes automatically filled with hunger but it was quickly sedated as Bella continued on to mention his mom. Talk about a mood killer.

When they got to his car, Bella climbed in and waiting for Edward to join her. Once he was in with the door closed, he looked over to the love of his life and saw her smiling at him expectantly. On some subconscious level, he knew she would do anything for him, but he was starting to realize it on a conscious level now.

She knew he needed to talk about the Lauren thing sooner rather than later, and so instead of letting him brood over it for the next hour until lunch, she led him here to call Esme. With a resigned but grateful sigh, he reached into his backpack to grab his cell phone. He was about to call his house, but Bella grabbed it out of his hands before he could.

She already had in her hand Esme's card with her personal cell phone number on it and was punching it into the phone. He should have known he wouldn't be able to simply leave a message. When she said they were going to call Esme, she meant they were actually going to speak to Esme.

…..

Once they were in Edward's car and he had his cell phone in his hand, Bella grabbed it from him. She had the suspicion that he was just going to try to call the house and just leave a message. She knew it wouldn't do any good. Esme and Carlisle were both at work by now and Edward really needed to talk to someone about what had happened. He seemed reluctant to open up to her about it so she was going to made damned sure that he would talk to Esme.

She already had Esme's card in her hand, so once she grabbed the cell phone from Edward, she dialed and hit send with a smug look on her face. She glanced at Edward and saw his lips fighting the smile that was pulling at them. He didn't want to admit that she was right, but she would tell he was giving in.

Esme picked up the phone right away and sounded worried. "Edward, what are you doing out of class? What's wrong?" She must have looked on her caller id to see that the call came from Edward's cell phone. Bella put her on speakerphone before answering.

"Hi Esme, it's Bella. Edward and I are sitting out in his car in the school parking lot with you on speakerphone. Something happened last period that's bothering Edward and he needs to talk about it. The first thing I though of was to call you. Do you have a minute?" Bella mentally crossed her fingers that Esme wasn't busy and breathed a sigh of relief at her response.

"Bella, I told you to call me if you needed anything and I meant it. I'll talk to Edward in a minute but right now, I want to talk to you. How are you holding up, my dear?"

Smiling at the term of endearment that Esme used, she went on to tell her that things were going great. She mentioned that Edward was transferred into four of her classes and having him there with her was helping her confidence grow. She hadn't felt uncomfortable even once today while Edward was at her side.

She even explained that her budding friendship with Angela Webber was still obviously in place and that they had spent the entire last hour passing notes back and forth talking about this weekend.

She glanced at Edward after that last bit and smiled at him before giving him a wink. She laughed when she saw him flush an adorable shade of red.

After she finished telling Esme about her last hour, she finally got to the point in her story that she was really calling about. She relayed what Edward had told her about wanting to hit Lauren and the fact that he was looking so living that she thought he was actually capable of it. Before handing the phone over to Edward she said one last thing to Esme. "Please help him." It was a strangled sob, but she knew Esme had heard her.

…..

Edward sat silently as Bella shared her day up to this point with Esme. When she was talking about her last class and her note passing with Angela, he couldn't help but smile. He was extremely grateful for Angela Webber. She seemed to be a very shy girl but had become a good friend to Bella in a very short amount of time.

When Bella explained the content of the note passing, Edward hadn't thought much of it; at least until Bella looked up at him with the most adorable guilty smile on her face as she winked at him. He thought about it for a brief second realized that the note had probably been all about him and he found himself blushing to the point he could feel his ears getting hot.

Right before Bella handed him the phone she begged for his mom to help him. The way it came out sounded almost like a sob and it broke his heart. He wanted to toss the phone down and pull Bella into his arms.

He wanted to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. He needed to show her everything would be okay. When she looked up at him with pleading in her eyes, he knew that she thought this was the answer. As much as he wanted to hold her in his arms right then, he knew what she needed more was for him to talk to his mother.

With another resigned sigh, he lifted the phone to his ear and spoke. "Hi mom."

"Edward, what happened?" His mother's voice was very calm as she addressed him. He could tell she was worried about him, especially after Bella's description of his appearance a few minutes ago, but she was going to listen to what he had to say.

He took a deep breath and explained all about last period from starting bell to dismissal bell. He told her about listening to Lauren laugh with Jessica at Bella's expense while the teacher was getting set up for class. He gave details about what was said, all while watching Bella's reaction to it.

He had been worried about telling Bella what he had overheard because he thought it might put her into a tailspin. It had been less than a week since her attempted suicide and he thought her emotional scars might not have had enough time to heal. This was the reason he was reluctant to tell Bella exactly what happened, but as he watched her, he realized that he had underestimated her.

She sat there calmly, listening to him tell his mother everything. She looked sad at what he said, but she also looked strong. He knew then that as long as they talked to each other and worked together, they could handle anything.

He reached over to hold her hand as he finished recanting everything to his mom. When he was finished he listened to her for a minute more. She was telling him that she would be calling the school to speak directly with the Vice Principal about the situation. She also said that if need be, Charlie would get involved by filing harassment charges. She explained that Bella would have to be the one to actually file them and asked if it would make her uncomfortable to do so. When Bella said she wouldn't have a problem with, the conversation continued.

Before they hung up, Edward asked his mom one more favor. "Mom, since I've already got you on the phone and you know that Bella and I didn't make it to forth period, can you please call the school to excuse us?"

"Of course, Edward. I think your reason for missing class is very acceptable and have no problem calling to excuse you. I'll call Charlie and have him excuse Bella as well; just make sure that you both make it to your classes for the rest of the day."

"Yes, mom. Thank you for listening. Bella was right; I definitely needed to talk to someone about what happened." He smiled at Bella and she returned it looking much more relaxed. "Bye mom. I'll see you at home later," he said before disconnecting the call.

He placed his phone back in his bag but pulled out his keys and put them in the ignition.

"Edward! What are you doing? You just promised your mom that we'd go to the rest of our classes!" He smiled at how cute she was.

"Bella, my mom just said she was going to call and have us excused from forth period. There's still more than 35 minutes left and then we have lunch for an hour. That's over an hour and a half of time I can spend with my girlfriend away from school. I'm not passing up this opportunity!" He turned to her, smiling the smile he knew she couldn't resist before winking at her and pulling out of the parking space.

Her quick intake of breath showed that the smile and wink had its desired affect. She knew exactly what he intended now and he couldn't wait to get her back to his empty house. Ninety minutes, although not as long as he wanted with her, was plenty of time.


	31. Ninety Minutes

**A/N Happy hump day! Sorry for the late post but it's been crazy today and this is my first chance to post this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts/faves. It means more to me than I'm able to express! Any way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 30 – Ninety Minutes

He pulled up to his house and went around to open Bella's door for her. He offered her his hand to help her out and as soon as she was standing, he trapped her against the side of his car in a passionate kiss. Ninety Minutes.

After a minute of tangling tongues, Edward swept Bella off her feet and carried her up the porch and into the house bridal style while she laughed the whole time at his exuberance. Once they entered his room, he kicked the door shut with his foot and brought her to the bed, setting her down gently.

He quickly walked back to the door and engaged the lock just in case someone decided to come home. Emmett and Rosalie were in Seattle back at school and Jasper and Alice were both at Forks High in their third period classes. He knew his dad wouldn't leave the hospital and his mom had patients scheduled until four so they should be safe, he just wanted to err on the side of caution.

When he turned back to the bed Bella was lying there with a very seductive smile on her face. With that one look, he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her right then. He quickly closed the distance between them and joined her on the bed, hovering over her.

He felt a feral need to take her right then and there, as fast as he was able, but he also wanted to ensure this was a pleasurable experience for Bella too. Taking his right hand and sweeping a stray strand of hair out of her face he looked directly into her eyes, getting lost in their depths.

"Bella, you are absolutely perfect in every way," he told her before bringing his lips to meet hers. "I. Love. You. So. Much." He peppered her with kisses all over her face before joining their lips once more. He pulled Bella's lower lip into his mouth and bit it playfully. He heard her moan underneath him as she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

As they were kissing, he allowed his hands to slip under her sweater and brush against her breasts. She arched her back at his touch and let out a guttural moan. Finally, when she couldn't stand his slowness anymore, she took matters into her own hands.

…..

Edward was lying on top of her kissing her deeply when she felt his hands slip up under her sweater and brush up against her boobs. She was desperate for his touch and groaned deeply at the sensation.

She was done with his slow pace though. She needed to feel his skin against hers, so she flipped him over and straddled his lap centering her heat right over his growing erection. Before he could comprehend what had happened, she had her sweater over her head and was straddling him in her jeans and bra.

She saw desire darken his gaze, mixed with love and devotion. Honestly, the way he was looking at her took her breath away. She still couldn't get over the fact that this man beneath her loved her as much as he did.

Slowly, she reached behind her back to undo her bra and let it fall off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. She couldn't help but smile at the way he was looking at her, so tenderly but with intensity hot enough to burn down an entire forest.

She leaned in and kissed him again while her hands found his shirt. Without breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned it completely and pushed it off of his shoulders. Now they were bare chest to bare chest as they continued the kiss.

After a few minutes of heavy petting and making out on his bed, he flipped her onto her back and climbed off. She whimpered at his absence, but he just smiled at her as his hands reached out to her. She took them and he pulled her from the center of the bed to the edge where he was standing.

"Bella, I know we don't have a lot of time like we did yesterday in the meadow, but I need to feel you. I want to make love to you baby. Will you let me?" He sounded as if he were unsure which confused Bella. She would never deny this man anything he wanted, especially her body when she needed him just as much.

"Edward, you sound like you're not sure this is what I want, so let me clear it up for you." She smiled as she knelt down at his feet and reached for his pants. She made quick work of unbuttoning them and once she slid the zipper down, she let them fall to the floor around his ankles. She wasn't finished though.

She took her fingertips and traced the skin at the top of his boxers, all around his waist. She smiled as his flesh pimpled at her touch and finally she dipped her thumbs beneath the material and guided them down to join his pants on the floor. Now he was standing in front of her completely naked and looking like a god.

Ever so slowly, she griped his erection and started pumping. She watched as Edward's eyes rolled back into his head just before his head lolled back. She knew he was enjoying her touch, but she had more in mind than a simple hand job.

Gazing up at him, she slowly stuck her tongue out and licked a circle around the head of his dick and then down his shaft. As soon as he felt her tongue on him, he jerked his head back up and his eyes found hers. When she saw him watching her, she pulled him into her mouth as far as he would go and sucked hard. He moaned but continued to watch her as she slid his erection in and out of her mouth.

"Bella, you have no idea how good that feels," he told her as he watched her. "Come here." He reached down for her but she just continued to slide her mouth up and down his shaft.

She slipped off of him and looked up. "I'm not done yet," she told him before sucking him right back into her mouth. She started moving her head back and forth faster and faster until she heard his breathing grow shallow. She could feel his sack grow tighter and knew he was close to his release. Her hand reached up to massage his balls as she continued to suck on him. Finally, she allowed her teeth to graze the bottom of his shaft and that did it. He released his load in her mouth and she swallowed everything he had to offer.

She could see his knees start to shake and buckle as he came down from his high, but not letting that effect him, he reached down and grabbed her underneath her arms. He pulled her up and quickly unbuttoned her jeans, letting them fall to the floor. She could tell he wanted to rip her panties out of the way but didn't. Instead, he slid them down her legs and coaxed her to step out of them. He then laid her back on the bed, with her legs dangling off the side. "Your turn!" he growled at her as he sank to his knees.

…..

Bella always gave incredible blowjobs. He watched as she moved her head along the length of his shaft, moving her mouth up and down his entire length. She was able to take him in to the hilt, which surprised him as he considered himself fairly well endowed.

She kept eye contact with him the entire time and he could feel himself tightening, ready to spring. He could see in her eyes that she felt it to but she didn't pull off. Instead, she let her teeth graze the underside of his shaft. That did it right there. He released into her mouth and she swallowed everything.

He could feel his knees shaking from the intensity of his orgasm but without a second thought, he reached down and grabbed Bella, pulling her up and helping her get her pants and panties off. He positioned her on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the side. He remembered telling her it was her turn as he dropped to his knees and spread her legs wide.

He started at the inside of her right knee and licked his way up her inner thigh lightly biting her every few inches. Just before he reached her most sensitive spot, he moved to the left leg and did the same. He knew he was teasing her, but he wanted her to writhe with anticipation.

On the left side of her inner thigh, where he had marked her once before, he bit down hard making her hips thrust up into him. She let out a surprised squeal and he felt her hands take hold in his hair and pull. He couldn't take it anymore and he buried his face where he wanted to most.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking the length of her opening and her hands tightened their grip in his hair. He made his way to her swollen clit and gently massaged the nub with his tongue. Her hips bucked again uncontrollably and her breathing grew ragged.

He let his hand run up her leg and move to slide along her slit a few times before slipping two fingers into her. "Oh Bella, you are so wet and extremely tight." He loved feeling her around him, whether it was his fingers or his cock.

He moved his mouth back to her and started sucking on her clit again. When he felt her start to clench around his fingers, he pulled her clit between his teeth and nibbled at it while increasing the thrusts. She started writhe and moan so he slipped his fingers out and lapped up her juices as she came.

Without letting her come down from her high, he rose to his feet bringing her legs up with him. With her feet now on his shoulders, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her as hard and as deep as he could go.

After already having had one release in the last 15 minutes, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to be ready again, so he thrust into her hard and fast and deep. One hand holding her thigh to keep her from sliding up the bed, the other hand reaching around her leg to rub her clit he continued to drive into her.

He heard her breathing start to come in uneven gasps to match his own and he felt her losing control of her movements once more. She was close; there was no doubt about that.

"Baby I want you to let go. I need to feel you let go, please?" He watched with satisfaction as he brought her to yet another orgasm. When he felt her walls squeeze around him, it pushed him over the edge and he released into her. He rode out his own orgasm with a few more slow thrusts into her, both hands on her hips, angling her so he could get as deep as possible.

Finally, his knees gave out on him and he collapsed on the bed beside Bella, wrapping his arms around her. "Bella, have I ever mentioned to you just how incredible you are?" he asked her just before kissing her on top of her head.

She giggled as she answered him. "Um, maybe once or twice, but it's nice to hear just the same," she said as she kissed his chest right above his heart.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful, smart, talented, amazing person I have ever met. I love you with every fiber of my being and cannot wait until the day when you become Bella Cullen." He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face to his, looking directly into her eyes. "You are perfect for me in every way and I thank God every single day that I found you." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, getting lost in her taste, her smell, and her touch.

Finally, he was able to pull away from her and find his cell phone. He checked the time and sighed deeply. They only had about twenty-five minutes left to get dressed and get back to school before their fifth period class started.

Reluctantly, he climbed off the bed and grabbed their clothes. He set Bella's clothes next to her on the bed and started to put his own back on. It looked like Bella was about to fall asleep, so he ran his hand through her hair as he addressed her. "Bella, baby. As much as I love having you naked in my bed, we need to be getting back to school. We've only got about twenty minutes to get there before class starts.

Bella sighed but sat up and began to dress as well. When they were both fully clothed again, Edward held is hand out to Bella. When she took it, he pulled her into another embrace, kissing her fervently.

She started chuckling and pushed against his chest. "Edward, I thought you said we needed to go. I doubt your mom would be okay with calling to excuse you from another class. I know Charlie would be pissed, especially if there wasn't a good reason."

Edward signed again but looked at her a little sheepishly. "You're right, we do need to go; I just needed to get a kiss to tide me over until we can be together alone again. Just think Bella, when we get married we can be together anytime we want as often as we want and no one can say anything about it. I can't wait for that day," he told her honestly. "Now, are you ready?'

When she simply nodded, apparently speechless from his confession, he interlaced their fingers and led her down to his car.

…..

When they pulled into the school parking lot, the bell to signal the end of lunch was just ringing, meaning they had five minutes to get to their next class. Edward got out of his car and walked around to open her door for her, offering her his hand. Graciously accepting it, she allowed him to help her from the car, but before letting him lead her to class, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once more.

"Sorry babe, I needed one to hold me over too," she said with a grin. "Two more hours of hell and then we can head home. I have to admit one thing though, this day has been much better than I expected and it's because of you. Thank you Edward, for everything."

Finally, she turned toward the school and, hand in hand, she and Edward headed to class. She was a little worried about how the rest of the day was going to go, especially considering the earlier events, but she knew she had to suck it up.

Edward walked her to the girl's locker room and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before heading to the guy's locker room. They both had their phys. ed. classes this period, but the school didn't co-mingle gym class. It looked as if the girls were playing softball while the guys would be in the weight room lifting weights.

Bella walked into the locker room oblivious to her surroundings. She was euphoric because of the events of the past hour and a half so she didn't even see Lauren standing in front of her until they nearly collided.

"He's too good for you, you know. I don't know what a hunk like Edward would ever see in a mouse like you, but he's going to dump you soon." She laughed right in Bella's face causing her to bristle.

"You know what Lauren, you're just a jealous bitch and more wrong than you could know. See this ring?" she asked holding up her right hand, "this is a promise ring. He gave it to me, Lauren. Me. Edward loves me and there's nothing you can do about it."

She was beginning to understand Edward's emotions earlier. She was so pissed it would have been easy for her to lash out at Lauren physically. She wanted to, but she restrained herself by taking a deep cleansing breath, before walking around Lauren to her locker. It wasn't worth letting Lauren get to her. She knew that Edward loved her and would never leave her.

She was able to endure the rest of the class and ignore the glares Lauren kept sending her way from across the field or down the bench. By the time the bell rang, she was pleased with herself. It was easier than she thought it would have been to act like Lauren didn't even exist.

Wanting to be with Edward again as soon as possible, she ran out of the locker room. She was just rounding the corner that would lead to the boy's locker room when she ran into a brick wall, or what the equivalent of one at least. "I'm so sorry," she muttered as she bent to help him pick up his dropped books. "I wasn't paying attention."

She handed him his books and was about to walk past him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "That's okay sexy," he told her. "Feel free to run into me any time you want."

**A/N Ok, I know! A little bit of a cliffhanger! Who is it that Bella has bumped into? Find out in the next chapter! **


	32. Stranger

**A/N Ok, so we find out here who the mystery man is that Bella bumped into at the end of the last chapter. There's a lot going on and so this is the longest chapter yet. Thank you to everyone who continues to follow this story. I am shocked every day with the number of hits/alerts/and faves I get as well as reviews! It means so much to me that so many people are enjoying it. Anyway, I'll let you get to it! Enjoy and please review! 3 Thank you!**

Chapter 31 – Stranger

Edward had just dropped Bella off at the door to the girl's locker room and was sauntering his way to the other side of the building where the boy's locker room was held when a foreboding feeling overcame him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew something bad was going to happen, something worse than his interaction with Lauren earlier.

Trying to shake it off, he continued into the locker room and changed into his gym clothes. They were working in the weight room and it was usually very calming for him. He thought if he could just get in there and lose himself in the weights, whatever this feeling was would go away.

Faster than most of the other guys in the room, Edward was dressed and headed out to the weight room. His coach, Coach Johnson, was already there and nodded to him that he should go ahead and start stretching out and warming up. He immediately went to the mats and began his stretches. If there was one thing he'd ever learned as part of lifting weights, it was that stretching the muscles beforehand was a necessity if one wanted to avoid pulling something or injuring him or herself.

Over the next five minutes as he stretched out his muscles, his classmates began entering the gym and joining him on the mat. One of the last to enter the gym was a guy he had never seen before, but as soon as he walked in, the foreboding feeling came back full force, almost knocking the wind out of him.

From the moment he saw him, Edward automatically knew that he didn't like the guy. He was so obviously trouble of the worst kind. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Maybe it was the cocky aura that this guy emanated or maybe it was his bad boy attitude that was obvious in his imitation of a smile.

The guy was taller than most of the others in the class, but didn't quite reach Edward's height, maybe only an inch or so shorter. He was skinny but well built as could be seen in the way he dressed. He wore his shorts low on his hips, which were a prominent feature he was trying to showcase. He was wearing a maroon muscle shirt that proved today wasn't his first day in a weight room. He arm muscles rippled with every step he took as they swung in time with his feet. His stomach muscles strained against the shirt, six-pack abs hidden by the material but subtly revealed by the tightness of it.

He had hair that went well past his shoulders but was held back with a rubber band. Edward scrutinized this guy, not to check him out, but to try to discover what it was that made this guy seem so menacing. He gasped in shock as he realized what it was in that moment. Whoever this person was, his eyes were almost pitch black. Looking at him, a person couldn't tell where the pupil ended and where the iris began. It was completely disconcerting and worried the hell out of him.

Trying to shake off the feelings he was having, he finished his stretching routines and then waited for Coach Johnson to give instructions on the specific things they were to be doing today.

When the coach was finished with whatever he was doing, he blew his whistle and drew the attention of the room to him. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is James Ellsworth. James is a transfer student from Las Angeles. I know I can count on each of you to make him feel welcome."

James looked as if everyone in the room was beneath him, including the coach. He half-heartedly waved at the introduction but then turned his back on everyone as if he were too good to be seen with any of them.

When the coach was done with his instructions, Edward went straight to his assigned equipment and started his workout. He usually put in a standard amount of effort in class, but today he went above and beyond. His was perhaps overly vigorous in all his exercises; enough that it drew the attention of the coach.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Coach Johnson asked, looking concerned.

Edward took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He answered after a brief pause," Yeah, Coach. Everything is fine. I've just had one of those days today, you know?"

Coach Johnson laughed and patted him on the back a few times. "Alright, just remember that they equipment didn't do anything to you. Try not to beat it up." Still chuckling to himself, the coach walked away to continue his observations of the other students. Edward drew in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on not being over exuberant in his exercises.

He was so focused that he almost missed the interaction between the coach and the new kid, James. He heard Coach Johnson yelling at James about something regarding the equipment and it appeared that James wasn't listening at all. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw the coach grab James' shoulder and spin him around to face him, completely pissed that he was being ignored.

James did not like that one bit and looked like he wanted to take a swing at Coach Johnson. Somehow he checked himself at the last minute though and appeared to look humbled, paying perfect attention to what he was being told. Edward wasn't fooled though; he knew it was an act. _What a great way to begin at a new school stupid prick,_ he thought to himself as he went back to concentrating on his own exercises.

With about ten minutes left of class, they were dismissed to the locker rooms to shower and dress for the last period of the day. Edward went off and quickly showered. Only a few more minutes before he and Bella were together again. He was just coming out of the shower to get dressed when James ran into him.

"Watch where you're going you fucking idiot!" James shouted at him as if it was Edward's fault that he ran into him. Edward just shrugged and walked away. Getting into a confrontation with James was not something he needed and he was still nervous as hell about the feelings he felt whenever he was around him. It was as if his subconscious was telling him that something was going to go terribly wrong.

Feeling silly and superstitious, Edward got dressed and sat on the bench by the lockers for a few minutes before the bell rang. He placed his head in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. When the bell rang, he took a deep, cleansing breath and stood up. He exited the locker room about thirty seconds after James. They would have exited at the same time, but he had seen James walking toward the door and held himself back. He wanted to stay as far away from the creep as he could.

When he saw Bella come around the corner and smacked right into James he quickened his pace to make sure she was okay. He watched as she helped pick up the books James had dropped and handed them back to him before walking past, or at least trying to. Edward saw James' hand snake out and grab Bella's wrist, pulling her into him so that their bodies were flush against each other. He was close enough now to hear what James said to Bella and it was all he could do not to tear they guy limb from limb.

"That's okay, sexy. Feel free to run into me any time you want," he told her with an arrogant look on his face like there was no way she could refuse him.

…..

When this guy pulled her body flush into his she started to panic and her eyes darted wildly around looking for help. She felt like she wanted to puke because of the way this guy was looking at her; it seemed as if she were a piece of meat to him and nothing more. His arrogant look told her she needed to get away from him and fast. Luckily Edward was close behind and approaching quickly.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend," Edward growled at the guy she had never seen before. He turned his eyes to Bella, looking at her with so much affection as he held his hand out to her. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked her as she reached for him. Before they even moved completely away, he had pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever dude, she ran into me. I was simply trying to hold her up so she didn't fall," he said winking at Bella.

"You're a goddamn liar! I saw exactly what happened. If you touch her again, you're gonna have to answer to me so watch it, okay?" Edward was in the guys face pushing his chest with his index finger. Bella was so scared it was going to turn into a fight right then and there, but watched as Edward took a deep breath and backed up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly towards their next class.

Just before they reached the room, Edward spun her around and trapped her against the wall of lockers. "Are you okay Bella?" He sounded so worried that she placed her hands on his chest and smiled.

"I am now, thanks you to. Who was that asshole?" she asked him.

"I don't know; some transfer student form LA. At least that's what Coach Johnson told us. I don't like him Bella and I get a horrible feeling any time I'm around him. Promise me you'll stay away from him, please?" Edward pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly.

She felt herself relax in his arms and her breathing returned to normal as she whispered two words to Edward. "I promise."

With that, Edward led them into their last class of the day and they quickly found seats together in the back. She laughed as he scooted his desk as close to hers as he could get before settling in. Their interaction with this James character had left them both shaken and she knew that if he was feeling anything close to what she was, he would need to be in physical contact with her, or at least as close as possible, for the rest of the afternoon.

The class went by in a flourish and sooner than she expected, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of the school day. Edward stood up and grabbed his backpack before reaching for hers as well. "Edward, I'm more than capable of carrying my own backpack," she laughed but didn't argue when he continued to put it on his shoulder.

"I just want to take care of you beautiful. Thank you for letting me," he told her as he kissed her forehead bringing a smile to her lips. "You are so precious to me, Bella. I hope you realize that I would do absolutely anything for you." Still standing in the classroom, he quickly brushed his lips against hers before turning and leading her out.

As they exited the classroom, she saw Alice and Jasper in the hallway. Alice saw her at the same time and came skipping up to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Bella! It's so good to see you! I thought that you and Edward were going to join Jasper and me for lunch today but we didn't even see you in the cafeteria. Where'd you go?" Without even giving Bella the chance to come up with an excuse, she continued. "What are your plans this afternoon? Do you want to come hang out and do your homework at our place?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Alice's enthusiasm. She actually wanted to take Edward back to her place because she knew Charlie wouldn't be home until dinnertime, but she felt bad saying no to Alice. She looked to Edward to see what he wanted, but when he simply shrugged his shoulders, she agreed to Alice's invitation.

"Yay! Jazz and I have to stop on the way home but we should be there in an hour or so. See you guys then!" Without another word, Alice bounced back over to Jasper and they walked out to the parking lot together, side-by-side but careful not to touch.

As Edward started to lead Bella out of the school, she heard a strange sound. "Edward, are you vibrating?" she asked him laughing.

"What? Oh, my phone is ringing in my backpack," he said before dropping their packs and searching for his phone. When he found it, he checked the caller id before answering it. "It's my mom," he said by way of explanation.

"Hi mom. Yeah, the rest of the day went well. There was in incident between fifth and sixth hours but it didn't involve Lauren. Yeah, we can swing by. We were just planning to go to the house to do our homework and then hang out. No, it's not an issue; we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Okay mom, I love you too! See you soon. Bye!" Edward ended the call and then pulled Bella close to him.

"Mom is done seeing patients today because her last appointment cancelled. She asked if we would both go and talk a little bit about what happened today. Are you okay with that?" Edward smiled at her, unsure of himself for answering for her seconds ago.

"Babe, your mom is my therapist. Of course I don't mind going to talk to her about something traumatic that happened today. I'm glad you're going with me though; after everything that had happened, I don't want to let you out of my sight," she told him laughingly. "I am worried though. What will Alice say when we're not there when she gets home?"

…..

Edward led Bella out to his car and opened the door for her. Once she was seated, he leaned in the door and grabbed her seat belt, buckling it for her before kissing her lips. He lingered there for a moment, lightly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. When he felt her respond by opening her mouth to him, he deepened the kiss. He would never grow tired of kissing Bella; the moment when his lips left hers he felt a loss, like something was missing.

After breaking the kiss he moved his lips to her ear to whisper, "I could kiss you all day long Bella, but we should probably get going. I told mom we'd be there in fifteen minutes." He chuckled when her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

Reaching his finger up, he traced her lip lightly, pushing it back into her mouth. He brought his lips to her ear again and whispered, "You are adorable when you pout. It makes me want to take you right now." When he finished saying that, he pulled her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, giving her the chills.

"Tease," she called to him as he pulled back and walked around the car to get in.

Once he was in, he looked at her seriously. He knew she could see the desire in his eyes but he still wanted to be clear. "Not if I follow through," he told her with a wink. He watched as the blush rose up her neck to her forehead and he couldn't resist placing a hand gently on her cheek. "You are so beautiful when you blush Bella," he told her before putting taking his hand back and putting the key in the ignition and starting the car.

They drove to his mother's office in a comfortable silence while holding hands. When they got there, Esme welcomed them both into her office with a warm hug. When they were all seated, Esme asked them to explain the day to her again.

Edward told her all about third period and what Lauren was saying to Jessica. He could feel his anger rising again just thinking about it and knew he needed to calm down. He could see that Esme was appalled by the look on her face, but she sat there and let him finish his story.

When he was done, Esme looked at them both kindly. "What happened after that?" she asked.

He went on to explain that they decided to go home for lunch so they could cool off after what had happened, glossing over certain parts. Esme gave him a knowing look, but allowed him to continue. He said they got back to school and didn't have any more issues with Lauren, but when he felt Bella stir beside him, he stopped and looked at her.

"Bella, did something else happen during fifth hour that you didn't tell me about?" He looked directly in her eyes and could see the conflict and sadness there within them. Slowly, she nodded but seemed afraid to speak as she dropped her chin to her chest. "It's okay, sweetheart. Please tell me what happened so we can resolve the situation." He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes again. "I love you, Bella. Please talk to me; to us." He glanced at his mom, remembering that she was there too.

Bella took a deep breath and sighed heavily before speaking, her head hung down again. "She said you're too good for me; that she couldn't understand what a hunk like you would see in a mouse like me but that you would dump me soon."

Edward saw her eyes well up and spill over, so he leaned in quickly and kissed away her tears. "She's wrong, Bella. You know that, right? I could never dump you nor would I ever want to. I love you too much," he promised her fervently before bringing his lips to meet hers.

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "I know that Edward but it still stung to hear her say it."

Esme, who had been quiet and contemplative pretty much the whole time, finally spoke. "What did you say to her Bella?"

Bella bristled a little at Esme's question but took another deep breath and answered it. "Well, I um sort of… um… called her a jealous bitch and told her she was more wrong then she could know. Then I showed her the ring Edward gave me and told her he loved me and there was nothing she could do about it before I calmly walked away." When she was done talking, she buried her head in Edward's shoulder and he tightened his arm around her.

"Bella, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. Maybe if Lauren sees that she cannot intimidate you, she'll stop trying. We're going to have to just play it be ear for now," Esme explained. "Did anything else happen today that I should know about?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, there was one more thing." He looked at Bella and nodded encouragingly for her to go ahead. She took a deep breath and explained to Esme what had happened with James. Edward also told her about the foreboding feeling he got any time he was near James. When he was finished, Esme sat silently, apparently lost in thought.

"Okay, you two, here's what I want you to do. Try to avoid any sort of confrontation with Lauren. If she talks to you, ignore her. Your reactions seem to be what's motivating her behavior. As far as this James character is concerned I want you both to stay as far from him as possible. I don't like the image of him that you've painted; he sounds like he's trouble and it would be best to stay away from that."

When they both agreed to her suggestions, she seemed satisfied. She rose from her chair and gave them each hugs as they got ready to leave. "Oh, Bella dear, I invited Charlie over for dinner tonight when I called him earlier today about what happened. He'll be over around six and said he would just see you there," she told Bella before winking at her.

She may not have come right out and said anything, but Edward suspected she knew what was going on physically between them. While she wasn't opposing it, she wasn't necessarily going to make it easy for them to be together either. Bella just smiled at her and thanked her before they walked back to his car.

When they were both buckled in with the car running, Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "I know your sister is probably going to be pissed, but we're making a detour to my house," she told him. "My empty house."


	33. Watched

**A/N Happy Friday! It's finally here! :) Thank you again to everyone who is following this story. I am amazed every day by the amount of hits, favorites, and alerts I receive. It means a lot to me. Your reviews mean so much too. I read them all and love them. If you haven't left a review with your thoughts on the story, please do so! I'd love to hear what you think; good or bad!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 32 – Watched

When she had made the comment about going home to her 'empty house,' she knew it would make Edward want to hurry to get her there and she was right. He didn't drive badly, but he did speed a bit as he drove them to her house and pulled the car into the driveway.

Just like she knew it would be, the police cruiser was missing. Charlie was on the day shift at work today, so he wouldn't be home until at least six; and that was only if they didn't have an emergency he needed to tend to. Plus, he'd probably end up going straight to the Cullen's from work for dinner; he wouldn't want to be late and disappoint Esme.

Once he was parked, Edward practically jumped out and sprinted around to open Bella's door for her. Normally, he would have held a hand out to her to help her out of the car, but today, he simply bent down and lifted her out of the car and carried her bridal style up to the house.

She was laughing the whole time and kept playfully smacking his chest; telling him to put her down and that she was more than capable of walking. He just smiled at her and shook his head, a mischievous grin taking over his facial features.

When they were at the top of the porch stairs, he finally let her down so that she could unlock the door. She saw the surprised look in his eyes when she simply reached for the handle and opened it. "We don't really lock it often. Dad's the police chief and people here know he'll find them if they do anything stupid," she said by way of explanation.

Instead of answering her, he swept her off her feet again and carried her up to her room. In much the same fashion as earlier this afternoon, he kicked the door closed with his foot as he moved her to her bed and sat her down gently.

"We don't exactly have a lot of time baby, but I wanted to show you how much I love you; how much you own every inch of my heart and body." He was right there, hovering over her but not putting any weight on her. His face was less than an inch from hers and she could feel his hot breath weave it's way into her open mouth and run across her face.

She was so turned on by his proximity and by the anticipation of him kissing her that she felt herself saturating her panties almost instantly. She moaned deeply when he brought his lips down to brush hers ever so lightly before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

She could get lost in Edward's eyes forever; literally. They were full of love, devotion, kindness, passion, hunger, and the most prominent right now – lust. He wanted her badly and that was clear.

Not being able to resist, she felt her hands reach up and snake into his hair. Once she had a strong grip on him, she yanked him down so that his lips were pressed to hers and she kissed him as hard has she could. She needed to know that she matched him desire for desire, passion for passion, and love for love. She needed him just as much as he seemed to need her.

It was a passionate kiss, but not a deep one and Bella needed it to be. Without pause, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and started biting at it and pulling it with her teeth. When she felt him moan, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and fought his for dominance. Neither was the winner of the kiss; instead they shared it – every aspect of it.

They were an equally matched pair. There was no dominant partner his this relationship. When Bella needed him to take charge, he did so willingly and happily. When Edward needed her to take charge, she did the same. It was a perfect relationship, well balanced between both of them and it only continued to grow stronger as the days passed.

Finally, not able to stand the anticipation any longer, Edward helped her strip down and did the same. When they were both there, bared completely to each other, Edward made sweet, passionate love to her.

…..

He would never get tired of feeling Bella around him or seeing the way he was able to make her feel. The look on her face when he was making love to her was one of complete awe. She enjoyed every touch, every kiss, every caress; that much was obvious.

When they were finished with each other, they were both completely spent. Edward knew they needed to quickly shower and get over to his house before people started to wonder where they were or what they were doing, so he hurried Bella along.

Seeing her stand in front of him, completely nude, he realized something. He had his own personal Aphrodite here before him; a goddess of beauty, pleasure, and love. He was in complete wonder of her beauty. Maybe he had love blinders on, but he could not find one flaw on her physically. Even small things, like the fact that her eyes weren't quite symmetrical or that she had a slightly crooked nose, only enhanced that beauty to him. All he saw in front of him was pure perfection.

The pleasure was a given as well. He had never felt a greater pleasure than what Bella made him feel. She knew exactly where to touch and what to do to give him the most incredible, mind-blowing orgasms possible. His skin burned at the simplest, slightest tough. It was like her skin held a charge that only he reacted to, but it was the most pleasurable feeling in the world.

As for the love she held for him and brought into his life; he didn't even know such love was possible. When she looked at him, she had so much love in her gaze that it would always leave him breathless. He knew beyond a doubt that she would do anything in this world for him she could; she loved him that much and it was reciprocated. Edward would jump in front of a bullet to save her if he had to, for life without Bella would be no life at all.

Once they had quickly showered and were dressed, he led them downstairs and out to his car. As he was helping Bella into the car, he got the feeling they were being watched. His eyes swept their surroundings, but it would have been almost impossible to see anyone if they didn't want to be seen. Bella lived at the end of a street, surrounded on three sides with thick, dark forest and there were too many hiding places to even count.

He shook off the feeling he had and went around the car to get in. Once he was seated and buckled in, he reached for Bella's hand and interlaced their fingers. Backing out of the driveway, he glanced around one last time before heading home.

…..

Edward was acting a little strange when they left to go to his house. When Bella asked him about it, he tried to play it off like whatever it was wasn't a big deal, but she knew better. She could tell that it was bothering him a great deal and so it began to bother her too. For the first time in their relationship, the silence that surrounded them in the car was awkward and it disturbed her.

"Edward, please talk to me! I can tell something is bothering you and I need to know what it is. Things feel off right now because you won't talk to me and I don't like it. Please?" She looked over at him, her lower lip jutting out from her mouth, and batted her eyelashes. She was trying to be humorous to lighten the mood, but she really did need to know what was going on.

He looked over at her and couldn't keep a boyish grin from taking over his face. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her puppy-dog face; no one ever could. She just waited, never breaking eye contact, until he was ready to tell her about what was bothering him.

Finally, he released her hand and pinched the bridge of his nose; a sure sign that he was stressed out about something. He sighed deeply and then turned to look at her. "I don't want to scare you because it was probably nothing, but when we were leaving your house, I felt like we were being watched." He must have seen the terror in her eyes because he was quick to try to reassure her. "Bella, I looked around but I didn't see anyone. I was probably just imagining things and being silly."

She could tell he was just trying to appease her but she was suddenly very nervous. After what had happened today, first with Lauren and then with James, she was scared. What if it was one of them trying to retaliate for today? Sure, Edward hadn't actually done anything to either of them and neither had she, but it still worried the hell out of her.

He must have sensed her concern because he turned on his right blinker and pulled to the side of the road. Once he was at a full stop, he turned to look directly at her but she couldn't meet his gaze. "Bella, there's nothing to worry about. Like I said, I was probably just imagining things. Hell, it could have been a wolf or a mountain lion or some other wild animal. That would explain the feeling of eyes watching me, too." He slowly reached up to her chin and tilted her face up to him, gently coercing her to look at him. When she finally looked into his eyes, she saw what she always saw: love, devotion, and care. This time was a little different, though. This time, she also saw concern.

She was the one to inhale deeply and let out a big sigh this time. "Okay Edward. You're probably right and were just imagining things. It still worries me though after everything that happened today but I'll get over it." She smiled up at him and he caressed her cheek. "There's just one more thing," she stopped there until she was sure she had his attention.

"Babe, when I ask you if something is wrong, please tell me what it is. I shouldn't have to beg you. I really hate the fact that you tried to hide this from me. If something is concerning you even in the slightest, then it should involve me too. I love you Edward and I want to share everything with you; even your concerns and your sorrows." She continued to look at him but couldn't keep the sadness out of her eyes.

She didn't want him to see her hurt, but he did need to know how she felt about the situation. Good, strong relationships were built on trust and kept that way through communication. She knew that they were both young, but she wanted this relationship to stand the test of time. She loved Edward with every fiber of her being.

He was her first love and she had no doubt he would be her last. Even if something were to happen and their relationship didn't work, she knew she would still love only him. He was her soul mate in every sense of the word, like their souls had twined in heaven and found each other again here on earth.

Edward looked horrified at the fact that he had hurt her by hiding his feelings. He turned completely in his seat and placed a hand on either side of her face, looking her directly in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You're right; I shouldn't have tried to hide this from you. I just felt so silly about it. I didn't want you to think I was paranoid or overprotective or something inane like that. I love you more than I can express in words, Bella. My life would cease to hold meaning without you in it. Forgive me?" he asked unsure of himself.

Instead of answering him right away, she closed the distance between their lips. Without waiting for him to allow her entrance into his mouth, she pushed her way inside with her tongue, kissing him as hard and as deep as she could. She wanted to show him that there was nothing to forgive and she did just that.

When she felt his hands start to slide down her face and shoulders and then hesitate on either side her breasts, she had to smile against his lips. She slid her own hands down his arms and guided him to touch her breasts fully. When he made contact with her he moaned into her mouth. He gently ran his thumbs over the most sensitive spots, which immediately responded by springing to life causing Bella to moan this time.

Just when things were starting to get hotter between them, a car drove by, pulling them out of their moment. She saw Edward glance on the clock on the dashboard and heard him curse under his breath. "Love, as much as I want to make love to you right here, right now, we can't. My mom and dad are going to be home within twenty or thirty minutes. If they get to the house and we're not there, they're definitely going to be asking questions that neither of us will want to answer." He was blushing profusely and she found it absolute adorable.

Bella pulled back and crossed her arms across her chest pouting. "Fine. Let's go," she said, trying to sound like a toddler throwing a tantrum. It worked because Edward laughed.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for earlier?" he asked. She could tell he hated that he had upset her and wouldn't rest until he made things right. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"There's nothing really to forgive," she told him, bringing their hands up to her lips and kissing the back of his. "Now let's go so we don't have to answer those questions you were talking about earlier," she said as she smiled at him.

A few seconds later, they had merged back onto the road and were almost to Edwards house. When he pulled up, he sighed and told her his parents weren't home yet but pointed out Jasper's car and said that Alice was probably going to be pissed. He smiled his crooked smile at her then and told her it was completely worth it, making her blush like crazy.

….

Edward felt like a total jackass for upsetting Bella. She had been so serious when she told him that she wanted to share everything with him, even his concerns and his sorrows. He promised himself right then and there that he would do everything in his power never to hurt her again. He knew it was probably an impossible feat, but he would try anyway.

After he asked her forgiveness, she surprised the hell out of him. Instead of answering him, she kissed him. It wasn't like their normal kisses; Bella controlled this one. Where normally she would seek permission to deepen then kiss, this time she shoved her way in, taking complete control of him and the situation.

Without a conscious thought, he hands starting moving from her cheeks down until he was lightly touching the sides of her breasts. He paused there, not wanting things to get too out of control, but felt Bella trace down each arm until her hands guided his to fully caress her beautiful breasts. He felt himself moan and allowed his thumbs to circle her nipples, which instantly perked up at his touch.

He felt more than heard Bella moan into his mouth as he rubbed her nipples. _Screw not letting things get too out of control,_ he thought to himself. His hands were just sliding down undo her pants when a car drove by, abruptly ending their moment.

He glanced at the clock on the dash and saw that it was almost five and cursed under his breath. "Love, as much as I want to make love to you right here, right now, we can't. My mom and dad are going to be home within twenty or thirty minutes. If they get to the house and we're not there, they're definitely going to be asking questions that neither of us will want to answer." He knew he was blushing but he hoped it would help knock his point home.

When Bella started pretending to throw a tantrum he knew he was forgiven, but he had to ask anyway. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for earlier?" He still felt awful for upsetting Bella but firmed up his promise to himself that he would make it right with her and not hurt her again if he could help it.

When she grabbed his hand and twined their fingers before telling him there was nothing to forgive he couldn't have been happier.

He drove the rest of the way to his house while holding Bella's hand. When they pulled up he was relieved to see that both his parents' cars were still absent. He saw Jazz's car though and knew he and Alice would be home. He warned Bella that she'd probably be pissed as they walked in the house together.


	34. Surprise

**A/N Ok... I want to apologize that this is my only post this weekend. It's been really busy and I had to spend some time with my family. Any way, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review! :)**

Chapter 33 – Surprise

The evening had gone so much better than Bella expected. When they got there, Edward had warned her that Alice was probably going to be pissed off about being stood up, but she was sitting in Jasper's lap watching a movie in the family room and hardly even noticed when they came in.

Instead of questioning anything, Edward simply led her to a nearby chair and sat down, opening his arms; inviting her to sit on his lap. Without any hesitation, Bella sat and Edward wrapped his arms securely around her. Instead of watching the movie that was on, they just gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

Probably fifteen minutes after getting downstairs, they heard the front door open and feet shuffling about their head. Automatically, Bella began to get up to offer help, assuming it was Esme who had come home, but Edward tightened his grip around her waist.

She couldn't help but chuckle at him, especially when he started pouting because she had wanted to get up. She quickly glanced to see Alice and Jasper too wrapped up in their movie to notice anything around them and turned back to Edward.

"Have I told you how adorable you are when you pout like that, or did I merely just think it?" she asked him with a smirk on her face. Without waiting for an answer, she brought her finger up to trace his bottom lip that was jetting out from the top. Then, very slowly, she leaned in to kiss it, pulling it into her mouth and holding it between her teeth. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of kissing Edward. When they were together like this, she truly felt at peace with her life and with the world.

After a few minutes of lip-locked bliss, they heard the door open again and Bella sighed deeply. She was assuming Carlisle was home now and that Charlie would be there in about twenty minutes. When she pulled away this time Edward didn't try to stop her; instead, he took her hand and walked upstairs with her to see if they could help with anything.

Esme was in the kitchen working in front of the stove when they walked in. "Hi Esme. We came up to see if you needed any help with dinner." Esme turned around and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. Would you mind tossing a salad together? We should have everything you need in the refrigerator and over there on the counter. Edward, could you be a dear and set the table? " Without another word, Esme returned her focus to the stove.

Bella squeezed Edward's hand before pulling away and heading to the fridge. She pulled out some romaine, spinach greens, grape tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, and cheddar cheese. Then she went to the counter and grabbed the bowl, salad tongs, croutons, and bacon bits. After cutting up the ingredients, she placed everything into the bowl and poured in some raspberry vinaigrette dressing before tossing it. When she was done, she carried the bowl to the dining room and set it in the center of the table.

Edward had already set out the plates and glasses and he was working on the silverware. She had walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to pause what he was doing and turn around so they were facing each other. She tightened her grip and smiled up at him. "I love you so much, Edward. You're absolutely amazing," she told him before tiptoeing up to kiss his lips.

He chuckled in response as he kissed her back. "I love you more, my beautiful girl. What did I do to deserve you?" They got lost in each other's eyes for a few minutes before they heard the doorbell ring, causing them to pull apart. Edward ran to get the door, so she decided to finish up with setting the table.

Once everything was on the table, she headed back into the kitchen to see what else she could help with. Esme was just putting some steamed white rice in a bowl. There was a plate of grilled chicken breasts sitting on the counter and an additional bowl with a steamed medley of vegetables. "Are these ready to go to the table?" Bella asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, thank you." Esme smiled at her and then went to the sink to wash her hands as she carried each dish to the dining room. Esme came out carrying a basket of homemade rolls and added them to the table before stepping back to take it all in. "Perfect!" she said with a satisfied look on her face and Bella had to agree with her. Esme had gone above and beyond to prepare a terrific meal for everyone tonight.

…..

When the doorbell rang, it broke the connection between Bella and him. He knew it was probably Charlie arriving, so, with the table still not completely set, he went to answer the door. He knew Bella would probably finish it for him and he couldn't help but smile at her kindness.

When he had asked her what he did to deserve her earlier, he had been serious. He never ceased to be amazed by everything she did; she was so selfless and caring. Sometimes he couldn't comprehend the fact that she loved him, especially after everything he told her, but it just proved his point. Bella was an angel on earth and she was his.

When he opened the door, Charlie was standing on the front porch wearing his full police uniform. Edward knew he must have looked shocked as he saw Charlie's gun holstered on his right hip, because Charlie was quick to respond. "Oh crap! I forgot to leave this in the car. I'm sorry son, give me two seconds." He ran back down to his cruiser and removed his gun belt, placing it in the trunk, before returning to the porch.

"Good evening Charlie. It's nice to see you again. Please, come in and have a seat; dinner will be ready shortly. Bella and I were just helping my mom set the table and finish up the last minute prep." Charlie had been here before, but Edward still felt bad about leaving him alone to finish setting the table.

As if on cue, Carlisle entered the room and as soon as he saw Charlie, his eyes lit up. "Charlie! It's so good to see you," he said as he went up to give him a brotherly hug.

Edward no longer felt the necessity to stay and keep the chief company, so he quietly excused himself and went back to the dining room. Sure enough, Bella had finished setting the table and had just brought out the last of the food. Esme looked proud of the meal she had prepared as she stood standing at the head of the table.

"Charlie and Dad are in the living room talking. Bella and I are going to run down and let Alice and Jazz know that dinner is ready, okay Mom?" Edward knew it would only take one of them to go downstairs and retrieve them, but he wanted another minute alone with his girlfriend. Esme simply nodded and gave him a knowing look as she walked into the living room to greet Charlie.

Bella looked confused as Edward reached for her hand, but she took it willingly and followed him to the staircase. They got to the landing between floors and he tugged on her arm, pulling her to a stop. He trapped her against the wall, one hand on either side of her body as he leaned in, bringing his lips to meet hers. She eagerly accepted his kiss, opening her mouth to allow him to deepen it. Without a moment's hesitation, he tongue slipped into her mouth and he felt her moan more than he heard it.

He stood closer to her, to the point their bodies were flush with each other and yet it still wasn't close enough. He knew he couldn't get too carried away because hiding an erection at family dinner would not exactly be an easy thing to do, but he still wanted to show her how much he loved her.

When things started to get a little too heated, he backed up and smiled at Bella. She was breathing heavily but looked like she was going to pull him to her again. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Baby, we've got to get Alice and Jasper and head upstairs before they send a search party. I'm sorry, I just wanted a quick moment alone with you before we had dinner with your dad."

Bella smiled at him before she leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, Edward. You're right though. Let's grab your brother and sister and head back upstairs." She tugged on his arm and the headed down the rest of the stairs to the family room.

"Hey guys, dinner is about ready and we were sent down to get you," he told his siblings. The movie was over and they were just sitting there talking, so they jumped up quickly enough. He was just about to lead Bella upstairs when Alice cleared her throat.

Stopping them both in their tracks, they turned to see what she wanted. Maybe she was pissed after all. She looked a little hesitant, but after a moment she said, "Bella, can you hang back a minute? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Bella looked panicked, but he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He bent to whisper in her ear, telling her that everything would be okay but that she didn't have to say if she didn't want to. She squeezed his hand back and walked over to where Alice was standing. With one last glance in her direction, he headed upstairs with Jasper feeling a bit worried about what Alice wanted to talk to Bella about.

…..

When Alice asked her to hang back a minute, Bella panicked. She didn't know what to think or what Alice wanted, but she was sure it wasn't going to be good. Once Edward and Jasper had disappeared upstairs, she heard Alice draw in a deep breath, for some reason seeming a little nervous.

"What's up Alice?" she asked to try to ease the tension in the room a little. "Are you mad at me because I didn't make it over right after school?"

Alice actually laughed at the comment. "Bella, that's just silly. Of course I'm not mad at you for something like that. I just wanted to ask you how things were going with my brother. He seems so happy now that he has you in his life."

She was taken aback and wasn't quite sure how to answer Alice's question. She really liked Alice and hoped that someday they would be good friends, but so far, they really hadn't even talked other than that day at the barbeque a few months ago.

Alice, sensing her hesitation to answer, added, "Bella, I'm not trying to pry but I can see how close you are with Edward. You can't possibly see the difference in him that I see. He's been a part of this family for a few years and in just a matter of days, you've already made it seem like he has no issues at all. It's like you have some sort of gravitation pull when it comes to him and it's amazing to see."

She paused and looked directly at Bella before continuing. "I don't mean to put any added pressure on you Bella, but I wanted to say thank you. I always knew that Edward would find someone who would help him come to terms with his demons but the rest of my family wasn't so sure. The day you came over a few months ago for our back to school barbeque, I just knew you were that someone. After you left, I talked to Esme and told her what I thought.

"I think she felt that you guys could help each other as friends but she was skeptical it would ever become more. She didn't get into details about anything, so I don't know what happened to you exactly, but Bella, you're perfect for my brother. I can see beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves you. I guess what I want to know is do you love him like he loves you?"

Alice was fidgeting with her fingers as if she was afraid to look Bella in the eye. It seemed that she was afraid she had offended her by asking the question. The opposite was true actually. Bella was completely flattered that Alice thought she was perfect for her brother.

She felt a lump in her throat and a burning in her eyes as she tried to speak. "Alice, I don't know how to explain this other than to just say it. Yes, I love your brother more than I would ever be able to express. I know I haven't known him for long but he's amazing in every way. We have this incredible connection between us emotionally as well as physically. When we touch, it's like an electric current shoots through me. It's really hard to explain."

She took a deep breath and looked at Alice. She was beginning to worry because Alice had been completely quiet during her explanation and that was completely unlike anything she'd ever witnessed or heard about her. Finally, out of nowhere, Alice sprang towards Bella and wrapped her arms around her squealing like a twelve-year-old girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

"Oh Bella! I'm so excited, you have no idea," she was bouncing up and down on her feet as she spoke and Bella couldn't help but liken her to an excited puppy. "You have to promise that we can start hanging out sometimes. I mean, when you're not spending time with my brother. I feel like you're already a sister to me Bella and I really want to get to know you better."

With that, she grabbed Bella's hand and started pulling her to the stairs. "We better get upstairs though. I'm sure Edward is freaking out about what we're talking about and if I don't get you upstairs in the next minute or so, he's going to come down looking for you. I may not make it upstairs alive if that's the case."

Bella allowed her to pull her up the stairs and when the entered the dining room, she immediately searched for Edward. When she spotted him she came to a staggering halt because of the look on his face. He looked sick and she wasn't sure what was wrong. She immediate withdrew her hand from Alice and ran to Edward. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked at her, shocked. "Am I okay? Bella, I'm fine. I was worried about you. What did Alice say? Do I need to talk to her? I'm sorry, Bella, I shouldn't have let you stay down there with her. I…"

"Edward, stop. I'm fine. Alice just wanted to tell me how excited she was that I was in your life now. She was really sweet, actually. I hope I can live up to her expectations because she obviously love you."

Once Bella had gotten out the response, Edward seemed to visibly relax. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, probably because her dad was standing not ten feet from them before whispering in her ear. "Are you sure everything is okay? She didn't mention us not showing up earlier?"

Bella could feel his face getting hot as he obviously remembered why they hadn't made it any earlier and she smiled. "No babe, she didn't even mention it. We're fine, I promise. Now, I'm starving so let's eat." She took his hand and let him to the table. Always the gentleman, he pulled out her chair for her so that she could sit and then joined her, grabbing her hand under the table and twining their fingers. When they sat down, all the conversations in the room seemed to come to a halt and everyone followed their lead.

…..

Dinner went really well. He didn't know how many times he thanked Esme for the wonderful meal, but if he had to guess, he would probably say twenty or more, and it was the truth. Esme's grilled chicken was cooked perfectly, seasoned with lemon-pepper. It was moist and delicious and he ate more than his share, making Bella laugh at him. She had only eaten about half of hers when she claimed to be full, so he forked the remainder on her plate and brought it to his.

She looked at him with mock anger on her face but then smiled and squeezed his hand letting him know she was just teasing him. Two bites later, her chicken was gone as well.

After dinner, Esme surprised everyone with a beautiful birthday cake for Bella. She hadn't even mentioned it to him, but as soon as he saw her whisper in Alice's ear, he knew something was up.

Sure enough, two minutes later, the lights went out and Esme and Alice walked in carrying a half-sheet cake with eighteen candles lit on it. Bella gasped when she realized this was all for her and he couldn't help but glance over at her.

She had a tear running down her cheek, which he quickly caught with his thumb. He joined his family and Charlie in singing 'Happy Birthday' while never taking his eyes off of her. She watched him in return as the tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks. When the song was over, she leaned into him and touched her lips to his, right in front of everyone.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you, Esme. You have no idea how much it means to me that you thought about my birthday tomorrow. I don't know what else to say."

He was about to let Bella know that he had nothing to do with it, but Esme subtly shook her head, urging him to just keep quiet and accept her thanks. He did, but he made a mental note to personally thank Esme later, when it was just Bella, Esme, and him.

After desert, Edward walked Bella out to Charlie's cruiser. Since they were both going to the same place, Charlie had offered to drive Bella home so Edward wouldn't have to make an unnecessary trip. He wanted to object, but he knew he would be seeing her again in a few hours.

When they were outside alone, he leaned into Bella, kissing her lips, his tongue searching for entry into her mouth. She moaned and opened to him and they stood there kissing for about five minutes. Finally, he pulled his lips from hers and found her ear. "If it were possible I would never stop kissing you beautiful. Will you leave your window unlocked for me tonight? I want to give you my present when no one else is around." He then nipped at her ear lobe and then kissed his way up and down her neck.

He felt her lean into him and he chuckled. "Is that a yes?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Yes," she said before crashing her lips to his once more.


	35. Vandalism

**A/N Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who continues to follow this story and to all my new readers! The number of hits, faves, and alerts still continue to amaze me. Thank you everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 34 – Vandalism

When Bella had crushed her lips to Edward after telling him she'd leave her window open for him, she didn't hesitate at all. Her tongue immediately found entrance to his mouth and she moaned when it made contact with his. She let her hands find their way to his hips as she pulled him closer to her, then she reached around and grabbed his ass. When she felt his cock harden between them it only encouraged her more.

Slowly she had moved one of her hands from his ass to his arm, tugging on it until he unwrapped it from her waist. "I need to feel you touch me babe," she told him as she guided his hand to the hem of her shirt. Without further prodding, he slipped his hand underneath and was cupping the side of her breast as they kissed, letting his thumb rub over her sensitive nipple.

That's when Charlie's conspicuous throat clearing broke through to her. If truth were told, she was mortified that he had caught them like that, but part of her simply didn't care. She would be eighteen in a matter of hours and be considered a legal adult. She loved Charlie very much for accepting her into his home after her mother died, but she knew that she would do whatever it took to be able to stay with Edward, even if that meant moving out. She didn't want to, but it was an option she had if she needed it.

When Bella finally untangled herself from Edward, she looked over at Charlie sheepishly. It was obvious that he had been standing there for sometime because of the look on his face; it was a combination of irritation and embarrassment. She assumed the irritation was because she and Edward were oblivious to everything around them including his throat clearing, and embarrassment because they were literally all over each other.

When she realized Charlie's embarrassment, she felt her own neck and face get hot and she quickly pushed away from Edward. "Sorry Dad. Are you ready to go?" she asked quickly.

Charlie chuckled nervously before stating, "yeah, for about five minutes now. Goodnight Edward." He walked to the driver's side of the cruiser and got in, closing the door behind him.

Bella leaned back in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for everything tonight. Please tell your mother that dinner was wonderful. I'll see you later?" She asked the last part questioningly and watched as Edward smiled at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Of course, Love. I'll be there to help you ring in your birthday and start a new year; a new beginning together." He kissed her once more before she watched him walk back into the house. Slowly, she climbed into the cruiser, her thoughts staying with Edward as Charlie drove away.

…..

When they pulled up to the house, Charlie noticed that practically every light in the house was on. He was just about to ask Bella why she had left everything on, when he noticed the front door was slightly askew. Instantly, he switched into police chief mode.

He turned to Bella and told her to call the station. "Let them know we've had a break-in. I want you to stay in the car and keep the doors locked, okay?"

It broke his heart to see Bella so terrified, but she did as he asked, immediately pulling her cell phone from her pocket and dialing with shaky hands. Once he heard someone on the other end of the phone, he climbed out of the car and locked the doors. Automatically he reached for his service pistol and then remembered that he had put it in the trunk of his car, so he quickly went to the back, keys in hand, and opened the trunk.

Once he put his gun belt back on and pulled the pistol into his hand, he started to walk slowly up the steps to the house. There was no sign of forced entry, but that didn't really surprise Charlie. They lived in a quiet, small town and he never saw the need to lock his doors. Bella had picked up the habit from him after living there for about a month, so the house was never really locked.

When he pushed the front door open the rest of the way, he saw that the house was completely trashed. There was broken glass everywhere along with pieces of broken furniture, clothes, and miscellaneous items strew all over the house. He stood in the doorway and listened for a minute. When he heard nothing, he continued cautiously into the house.

The kitchen was the first room he came to, so he cautiously peered around the corner. When he determined it to be empty, he moved on in the hallway toward the living room. He didn't even look all the destruction; there would be plenty of time for that later. Just then, his only priority was to ensure the house was secure and that no one remained there.

Before he entered the living room, he checked the coat closet to make sure no one was hiding there and once he was satisfied that it was empty, he kept moving into the living room.

He had cleared the living room and was about to head up the stairs when he heard multiple sirens out front. He paused briefly as Deputy Sam Uley entered the house and called out to him. "By the stairs," was all he said as he waited for Sam to join him.

"What's going on Chief?" the deputy asked. "This place looks like a tornado went through it."

Charlie took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I don't know Sam, I just walked in. I've got to clear the second floor but Bella's out in the cruiser. Can you go make sure she's okay, please?"

Sam started shaking his head before Charlie was even done speaking. "Not necessary Chief. Seth Clearwater arrived at the same time I did. I already told him to stay out there with her and make sure she's okay."

"Alright then, lets get this house cleared so we can start putting it back together," he told his deputy as he started ascending the stairs. When they reached the top, they headed first into his room. It wasn't necessary to look under the bed because it had been flipped up and off it's frame. Charlie quickly cleared the closet while Sam moved down the hall to Bella's room.

Charlie cleared the bathroom and upstairs hall closet and then joined Sam at the top of the stairs. "Looks like whoever it was that wrecked your house is long gone, Chief." Charlie had to roll his eyes at the obvious statement but let out a silent sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to actually run into the delinquents when Bella was less than twenty yards away.

"Call Jake and have him get his ass here now to dust for prints. I'll go get Bella and we'll make a list of anything that's missing. Because it's my house I'll have to put you in charge of the report and any investigation, but I know you can handle that, right Sam?" Deputy Uley was one of his best men and if anyone could handle getting things done, it was him.

As Charlie walked the upstairs one last time before heading down, he finally took in the destruction that had been done. Clothes were everywhere, furniture overturned, and pictures smashed.

Downstairs was in even worse condition. The forty-two inch flat screen had been shattered with a baseball bat, the glass end tables and lamps lay in bits and pieces everywhere and there wasn't a dish left unbroken in the kitchen. The refrigerator was left wide open and he could see the case of beer he just bought yesterday was missing. It also looked like whoever did this took all the soda cans from the fridge and shook them up before opening them, successfully spraying every inch of the kitchen in sticky liquid.

His last thought before retrieving Bella was _'Thank God she wasn't here when this happened._'

…..

Charlie and Bella had left about twenty minutes before Edwards phone started ringing. When he looked at the caller id, he saw that it was Bella and he smiled to himself.

Not giving her a chance to say anything, he answered with, "Miss me already, huh?" He was smiling widely because he started to miss Bella the second he had turned away from her and walked in the house and the phone call showed him that he felt the same way. At least that's what he thought at first.

When all he heard on the other end of the line were panicked sobs and incoherent mumblings, he started to panic. "Bella, love, it's okay. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." While he waiting for her to pull herself together, he automatically slipped on his shoes and started for the door.

Carlisle called to him just as he was about to leave the house, asking him where he was going at nine o'clock on a school night. Edward slowed as he turned around, but didn't stop. He shouted that something was wrong with Bella and he needed to go. Carlisle must have seen the look of pure panic on his face because he didn't argue.

Edward was already in his car driving down the dirt road to the highway by the time Bella stopped gasping. She didn't sound like she was breathing as heavily and he thought he could hear someone with her but he didn't recognize the voice, so he just kept talking to her, whispering things like 'It's gonna be okay' and 'I'm almost there, baby.'

Less than ten minutes later, he turned onto Bella's street and his heart dropped to his feet when he saw two police cars out front with their lights on. He quickly pulled up to the curb and jumped out, searching wildly for Bella. After only a brief moment, he spotted her sitting in the passenger seat of her dad's cruiser with a deputy standing over her.

He quickly ended the call and slipped his phone back into his pocket as he run up to Bella. She looked like she was in shock, but as soon as she saw him coming towards her she jumped out and ran straight into his arms. The sobs that had seemingly subsided while he was driving automatically started up again so he rubbed soothing circles on her back as he held her close to him.

He felt her tears seep through his shirt, but he didn't care. He just continued to hold her tightly as he looked around. When his eyes locked with the deputy standing beside the cruiser he asked, "What the hell happened here?"

The deputy shifted a little uneasily, as if he wasn't sure he should be speaking to him, but then finally relented. "Well, I haven't been inside but from what the other deputy says, someone ransacked the house. Looks like kids from the wake of destruction they left behind. They were long gone before anyone ever came home."

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked. He still hadn't seen Charlie and wanted to make sure he was okay. When the deputy shook his head, he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief and held Bella even tighter to him. "Has she been inside yet," he asked, his eyes moving down to Bella. Again the deputy shook his head.

A few minutes later, Charlie came out of the house followed by another man wearing a uniform. They were walking down the steps when Edward pulled Bella along with him to approach them. "Charlie, what happened?"

When Charlie noticed that Edward had Bella encased in his arms and that she looked perfectly safe he seemed grateful. "Thanks for coming Edward, I'm glad you're here. Some jackass vandalized the house. It's absolutely trashed in there. I've got a crime tech on his way over to dust for prints but unfortunately it'll probably take all night. Do you think you can take Bella back to your place so she can get some rest? I don't want her to see the house until I've had a chance to clean some of it up."

Edward didn't even hesitate in answering, "Of course. She's always welcome at our place. Are you doing to be okay here though? You're gonna need some sleep too and someone to help with cleanup." He really wanted to get Bella home but he also worried about Charlie.

"I'll be fine, son. Just worry about Bella right now," he said as he started to walk away.

Edward started walking back to his car with Bella in tow. When they reached it, he opened the passenger door and helped Bella into the seat. After buckling her in, he climbed in himself and headed home. He planned to have Carlisle check her out to make sure she was okay because she still hadn't said anything to him and it was worrying the hell out of him.

…..

Bella's head was spinning and she couldn't understand why. She kept hearing voices echo around her talking about vandalism and the house being ransacked, but she didn't know who was talking or what they were talking about; she just couldn't remember. The one thing she could remember was calling Edward and running into his arms when he arrived. Everything else was a complete blur.

She let Edward lead her around and tried to listen as he asked questions, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. It was like the words would go in one ear and out the other, no matter how hard she tried to focus on them. She vaguely remembered hearing her dad ask him to take her to his house because he didn't want her seeing the house like this, but she didn't remember the drive to get there.

"Bella, sweetheart, do you know where you are?" She couldn't tell who was talking, but someone lifted her eyelids and shined a flashlight into each eye as they were talking. When she didn't answer, the person spoke to someone beside him. "She's definitely in shock, but she'll be okay."

The next thing she knew, she felt a hand around hers, squeezing tightly and lips press to her forehead. When she heard the voice in her ear, she knew automatically that Edward was here and talking to her. "Bella, love, can you hear me?" He sounded really concerned and that's what snapped her out of her stupor.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby, I'm right here. Are you okay?" She could almost feel the tension in his body release the moment she said his name.

"I'm fine. What happened? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

"You're in Carlisle's office at my house. It looks like someone vandalized your house while you guys were over here. Your dad asked me to bring you back here so you wouldn't have to see the destruction that was done. He wants you to stay here tonight. I brought you straight to Carlisle because you were in shock. I was so worried about you." She felt his arms go around her as he pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. Automatically, she began to relax into him and felt a huge yawn overtake her.

"You're tired baby. Let's go up to my room so you can lay down, okay?" She simply nodded to him and felt as he stood up with her in his arms. She was going to protest, but realized she was too tired to do much of anything, especially fighting, so she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

She must have dozed off before they got to his room because she only briefly remembered him setting her on his bad and helping her take off her jeans and bra leaving her in her t-shirt and panties. She was aware enough to feel him climb in bed with her and pull the covers up around them just before everything went black.


	36. Unwrapped

**A/N Ok, this chapter is a little shorter than some of the others, but it felt right to stop where I did. Thank you to everyone who is following this story! I can't say enough how much I appreciate all of you! You make writing fun and keep me motivated. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 35 – Unwrapped

Edward had gone to bed beside Bella wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. When he woke, it was to the feeling of light kisses on his neck and upper chest. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, pulling her into him. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Mmm… a few minutes before midnight. You promised to ring in my birthday with me and that would have been difficult if you were sleeping," she explained before kissing his lips. Automatically, he opened his mouth to her and she deepened it.

Everything felt so right with Bella in his arms. When she reached down into his boxers to palm his growing erection, he couldn't help but thrust into her grasp. Her tiny hand felt so perfect around him and was so soft the sensation was incredible.

She pulled her lips away from him, and even in the dark, he could feel her gaze. "Didn't you say something about giving me my present tonight when we were alone?" she asked him with an obvious smile in her voice. He knew it wouldn't take long before she figured out what his 'present' was when he had said that, and hearing her talk about in drove him insane with lust.

He rolled his body so that he was hovering over her and began placing kisses along her neck and jaw. He started to move down her body but her t-shirt hindered his progress. "You're wearing too many clothes," he growled as he reached for the hem of the shirt. He rose up a bit, giving her room to do the same as he slid it up and over her head. As soon as her beautiful body was exposed, he began kissing it again.

As he got closer to her perfect breasts, she arched her back and moaned. With his fingers, he gently rubbed from her left hip up to her breast and gently cupped it in his palm. As if it knew what was coming, her nipple instantly perked up causing his dick to twitch. Not wanting to wait any longer, he brought his mouth down to place open-mouthed kiss against the soft skin of her breasts.

Slowly, he stuck his tongue out and licked a circle around her elongated nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He felt her rub her thighs together to gain friction as he continued to suck and nibble at her breasts. He would move from one to the other and back again. As he continued to attend to each of her nipples, he let his hand side down her flat stomach and slip between her legs.

He immediately felt the heat radiating there, telling him she was aroused. His fingers rubbed circles around her clit through her panties, which were already saturated, and she began making jerky movements with her hips. Knowing she didn't have any other panties here with her, he carefully helped slide them off of her instead of tearing them off like he wanted to. It was painful to take so much time when all he wanted to do was taste her right then and there.

Once he had her panties off, he buried his face between her legs, his tongue taking over where his fingers had been only a few moments before. She was so wet that the moisture was building up on her inner thighs, so after teasing her clit a few times with it, he used his tongue to lick form her knees up to her center. She tasted absolutely divine and he didn't want to miss out on a single drop of her.

As he was licking her legs, he took two fingers on his right hand and slipped them into her, causing her to moan. Gently curling his fingers, he thrust into her soft spot over and over again, just waiting for her to come. When she removed the pillow from behind her head and held it over her face, he knew she was close, so he slipped a third finger in as his tongue flicked and teased her clit.

Finally, when he knew that one more movement on his part would push her over the edge, he bit down on her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out as fast as he could. He could hear her mumbled screams as she climaxed so he quickly covered her opening with his mouth, sucking everything she offered. She had such a sweet taste; he wanted more, so he slid his fingers into her once again and stroked her sweet spot non-stop. It only took a few seconds for her to come to another climax and again he devoured it all.

When her movements slowed as she came down from her high, he crawled up her body and removed the pillow from her face. When she met his gaze, he brought his lips to hers and slid his tongue into her mouth.

…..

Edward had brought her to orgasm twice in as many minutes and it felt absolutely amazing. Each time, he sucked her dry. After the second one, he crawled up her body, removed the pillow from her face, and looked directly in her eyes. Then without a second thought, he brought his lips to hers and inserted his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, as she tasted herself on his tongue, and pulled him closer to her.

She could easily feel his erection between them but it wasn't enough. She needed to feel him inside her, filling her and breaking the kiss, she told him exactly that. Without a moment's hesitation, he slid his boxers off and positioned himself between her legs.

Bringing his lips to hers once more, he kissed her deeply. As he did so, he thrust himself into her hard and fast and if his mouth hadn't have been covering hers, her scream would have woken up the entire house. It wasn't a scream of pain though; it was a scream of pure pleasure. When he knew she was done with her scream, he removed his lips and smiled at her.

Once she knew her voice wouldn't betray her, she whispered, "Wow, babe. I don't know what else to say but w-o-w!" She purposely drew out the word into three syllables to emphasize what she was feeling right then, how he made her to feel. It was impossible to put into words but when he was inside her, she felt whole; there was no festering wound from the loss of her mother, there was no pain. All that existed were the two of them and their love for each other.

To allow him deeper penetration, she lifted her legs, bringing her knees to her chest. As he continued to thrust into her, he passed deeper and deeper until she took him in all the way to the hilt. With slow, steady strokes he kept pumping into her as she covered her face once more with the pillow to muffle her moans.

"Oh god Bella, you are so freaking tight around my cock," he purred as he made another sweep into her. "I love being inside you; making sweet love to you. You make me feel so damn good it's incredible. You're incredible." With each sentence, he pushed into her again and with each thrust, she moaned beneath her pillow. She knew he wanted to bring her to climax again because after a few more drives, his thumb found it's way to her clit and he began vigorously rubbing circles around it.

She began breathing heavily again as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten for the third time that evening. His movements became faster and harder as he slammed into her again and again. She didn't know if he could understand her through the pillow but she began moaning for him not to stop, practically begging him.

The coil sprung loose causing her to tighten around him. She screamed into the pillow again but he didn't stop. Even when she came down from the high he kept pushing into her and pulling out. Finally, he removed himself completely and grabbed the pillow from her face. He brought his lips down to her ear and whispered in a commanding tone, "Get on your knees and put your hands against the wall."

She trusted him so completely and obeyed without a second thought. The next thing she knew, he was kneeling behind her with a hand on each hip. She felt him lean into her as he whispered in her ear again. "Brace yourself and try not to scream," he told her. She had just enough time to draw in a deep breath and lock her lower lip between her teeth as he dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her into him, shoving into her from behind.

Bella was able to hold in her moans of pleasure but had immediately felt her body orgasm a fourth time. Edward seemed to know exactly where to touch and what to do to bring her to multiple orgasms each time they had sex. He always made sure she was able to climax at least three times before he came with her, and even then he was usually able to continue their activities with only a brief rest. He was an incredible lover in every sense of the word.

If someone would have asked her before she met Edward if it were possible for the perfect man to exist she would have said there was no way in hell and been absolutely certain. Now, she realized that he did exist and he was currently fucking her hard. She felt the familiar tightening feeling in her stomach again, but she wanted him to come with her this time.

Wanting to ensure he was getting as much pleasure out of this experience as she was, she whispered, "Baby, I'm so close. I need you to come with me this time. Please?" She knew her pleas sounded desperate but that's because she was. She needed to feel him lose himself inside her.

She began to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming aloud again as Edward repeatedly propelled himself into her. Finally, she felt his hands leave her hips, one snaking around her body to reach between her legs, and the other found it's way to one of her breasts. He used his middle finger to flick her swollen clit as his fisted her breast, pinching her nipple hard. She felt his breath on her neck and the next thing she knew, he bit down hard on her shoulder.

If she hadn't been biting her lip, she would have definitely screamed again because his bite was enough to push her over the edge. She had had some incredible orgasms in the last few days but this one put the rest to shame. When she came, she came hard and finally, to her relief, she felt Edward's dick twitch inside her as he spilled into her.

Without breaking their connection, he tugged her with him back down to the bed. As they lay there, he whispered four beautiful words into her ear. "Happy Birthday My Love." Still joined in the most intimate way, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

…..

Edward woke up the next morning to his phone alerting him of an incoming text message. Groggily, he opened it up and saw that it was from Carlisle.

The message read: _Keep Bella home today. DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! I'll explain everything when I get home. – Dad_

Not knowing what to make of the text message, he immediately tensed up, his arm tightening around the naked woman in front of him. Realizing he had never pulled out of her last night before sleep over took him, he slowly shifted. He didn't want to disturb her, but he needed to find Esme to ask what the hell was going on and why he was getting cryptic message from Carlisle.

Feeling the loss of the connection was enough to pull Bella out of her sleep though and it made Edward feel awful. All he wanted to do was hold this beautiful woman close to him and keep her safe, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that until he got some answers.

Bella moaned and stretched before rolling over and smiling widely at him. Then she must have seen the look on his face because she immediately started to panic. "Oh my god, Edward. What's wrong?" It broke his heart to hear her voice shake like it was but he knew he had to stay strong.

Silently, he handed her his phone, showing her the text from Carlisle. After she read it she started to completely freak out. "What the hell is this supposed to mean? Why can't we go to school? He makes it sound like I'm in danger. Where's Charlie? What do-" She kept throwing out questions without giving him even a fraction of a second to try to answer her so he interrupted by placing two fingers against her lips.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. You need to remember to breathe or you're going to hyperventilate. I don't know what's going on. I just got this text from Carlisle but I think we'd better listen to him. Come on, let's get dressed and go find Esme. Maybe she'll have the answers to your questions." He quickly jumped out of bed and tossed on a pair of jeans, not even bothering with boxers.

He turned around and found that Bella had slipped on her t-shirt and his boxers from last night. If he weren't so worried right then, he would have taken them right back off and fucked her where she stood, she looked so hot. He made a mental note to let Bella wear his boxers again when things weren't so crazy and then he reached for her hand.

Together, they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, expecting to find everyone there as usual. The kitchen was always grand central in the mornings before school, yet there was no one there. Edward could feel the dread weighing him down but he stayed strong for Bella's sake, pulling her through the kitchen and dining room to the den.

Both Esme and Carlisle had personal offices set up in the den and would only close the door when they were working. Seeing them closed now, he knew he'd find Esme in there. Hesitantly, he reached up and knocked but was met only by silence.

Finally, after knocking a second time, Esme opened the double doors and the look on her face was enough to stop Edward's heart. She looked worried, angry, and sad all at the same time.

Without even thinking about it, he grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her into his arms. Something had happened and apparently Esme knew what it was. He was going to get the answers and he wasn't going to take any excuses. If Bella was in trouble somehow, he needed to know now.

**A/N Ok, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'm already partly done with the next chapter where you'll get some answers... I promise! :)**

**I know I said it before but please let me know what you think by reviewing the chapter! 3**


	37. Twisted

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them more than you know! Everyone who's following this story is amazing! 3 Ok... to the point. You'll probably end up with more questions than answers after this chapter... but I'm building up to it! No... we don't find out who did it... but many of you have some ideas of your own. Just remember, you will have to wait and see like everyone else! :) Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 36 – Twisted

Charlie couldn't believe the destruction that had been done to his house. After Jake, the local crime scene tech finished checking the house for prints Charlie went back inside to really survey the damage. He had only really glanced at the damage before.

Now that he was able to take his time as he walked through his house, it finally hit him. The room with the most disturbing damage had to be Bella's room. Sam had tried to warn him earlier to brace himself before he went in there, but didn't give him much more than that to go on. When he finally went in to survey her room, he found himself almost immediately turning on his heels and stumbling to the bathroom, where he then emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Whoever it was that did this to his home was obviously a very sick, twisted individual. Charlie had been to many accident scenes in his time as Chief of Police and he had always maintained his composure. He had seen mangled and twisted bodies covered in blood and still he was able to hold everything in. Tonight was different. Almost every inch of Bella's room was smeared in what he assumed to be blood. He figured it was animal blood though, because lying in the center of Bella's bed was a wolf with its belly cut open and it's entrails hanging out. The most disturbing thing about it was the poor creature's lifeless stare.

He wasn't sure how long he knelt in front of the toilet but eventually he became aware of another presence. His hand immediately found it's way to his service pistol on his belt and he had the weapon out of its holster and cocked before Carlisle was even able to say a word. When their eyes met, Charlie holstered the gun again, realizing it was his friend standing in the doorway, and not whatever sick fuck it was that destroyed Bella's room as well as everything in it.

This was one of the reasons that Carlisle had been his closest friend for so long. Without Charlie even having to ask for his help he was there. He was kind, caring, and compassionate to everyone knew. It was part of what made him an excellent doctor and he had, by far, the best bedside manner Charlie had ever seen.

Carlisle slowly offered his hand and Charlie took it, allowing himself to be pulled up off the bathroom floor. Silently, they walked down the stairs to the living room and Carlisle looked around for the couch cushions. When he found them, he swept the remaining debris off the couch, replaced the cushions, and sat down waiting for Charlie to do the same. When Charlie sat down and placed his head in his hands Carlisle finally spoke. "What the hell happened here Charlie?"

Carlisle sat there beside him and listened patiently as Charlie told him everything he knew. Jake had dusted for prints, it didn't appear that anything was missing, they had destroyed everything they could get their hands on, and Bella's room was, by far, the worst in the entire house. He explained to his friend the scene that was waiting for him up there.

The whole time he was explaining she scene to Carlisle, he couldn't help but remember the lifeless gaze of the poor wolf. He hadn't realized he had begun to shake until he felt his friend's gentle pat on his back.

"It's going to be okay Charlie. I'll stay as long as I need to in order to help you get this place cleaned up. Has Bella seen it?" He sounded genuinely worried at the thought, but all Charlie could do was shake his head. "Good. She's with Edward now, so she'll be fine. Let's get to work."

…..

_Keep Bella home today. DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT! I'll explain everything when I get home. – Dad_

Bella couldn't help but go over the message Carlisle sent Edward again and again in her mind. She knew that someone had broken into her house last night, but she didn't understand why he told Edward to keep her home today. She wasn't complaining because it was a chance to spend the day with Edward away from school, but it still worried her.

As Edward led her around his house looking for Esme, she started to worry more and more. Finally, the stopped in front of a set of double doors and Edward knocked. After not getting an answer, he knocked again. When Esme opened the door to the den, the look on her face was nearly enough to make Bella collapse right on the spot. Edward must have felt the same way because he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Mom, what the hell is going on? I got a text from dad and its worrying me. He said he'd explain everything later, but I can't wait." Edward spoke to Esme like Bella had done to him earlier, not giving her the chance to respond. And just like what Edward did to her, Esme interrupted him.

"Edward, you need to take a deep breath and try to relax for a second. I talked to your father so I do know what's going on and I'll be happy to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out. Why don't the two of you come in and have a seat," she suggested to them.

With his arm around her waist, securely holding onto her, Edward moved into the room and led her to the loveseat against one of the walls. Instead of allowing her to sit beside him, he pulled her into his lap and embraced her again. She could feel the panic building inside her as each second passed and knew she was well on her way to a full-blown panic attack so she didn't resist the embrace at all. Edward's presence always brought her a measure of peace; she only prayed it would be enough today.

She sat there silently as Esme explained to Edward what Carlisle had told her. Apparently, whoever it was that broke into the house was on a rampage. All of the dishes in the kitchen were smashed and there was soda covering everything. The TV was ruined as someone had taken a baseball bat to it. There were clothes strewn throughout the house and every single picture frame had been smashed. The list of destruction seemed to go on forever. The beds had both been overturned; Charlie's mattress was actually flipped up with so much force that it broke two of the blades on the ceiling fan.

Edward and his mom continued to discuss the damage but at some point Bella stopped hearing what they were saying. She was still there and the voices were traveling to her ears, but she wasn't grasping what they were saying. She could feel her heart pounding in her head, which was part of the problem.

Finally, a word broke through to her and as soon as it did, the floodgates were opened and their words were pouring in again; only she didn't understand the meaning of them.

Bella's… worst … blood… smeared… everywhere … walls… covered… bed… wolf… dead… gutted…eyes. The words all made sense as individual words but because she was only catching one out of every several words or so, nothing seemed to fit together. She couldn't make sense of anything at all.

She felt herself starting to gasp for air but wasn't able to pull it into her lungs fast enough. She needed to breathe but she just couldn't; her body was revolting against her. She felt Edward's arms tighten around her but his usually calm presence did nothing to help calm her down. She was having that full-blown panic attack that she feared the most.

Her vision started to blur until it seemed as if she were at the end of a dark tunnel. The pounding in her ears seemed to be magnified by ten. She felt someone shaking her and could hear faint voices whispering her name.

She didn't know how long she was in that state, but somehow, Edward was able to get through to her. "Bella! Baby please, you need to swallow this; it'll help." She felt him put something small into her mouth and she was immediately overwhelmed with an awful, bitter taste.

Her gag reflex was triggered and she almost threw up, but she felt what only could have been Edward's hand on her cheek causing the familiar electric tingle on her skin. She relaxed enough to where she was able to swallow whatever it was in her mouth without any water and then she just lay there.

Eventually, her heart stopped beating frantically in her head and her vision began to clear. She looked straight into Edward's eyes and saw so much there – love, fear, and anxiety. She was still cradled in his arms staring up at him silently when she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She didn't want to close her eyes but she couldn't help it. As if of their own accord, her lids came down and darkness took over. Esme must have given her an Ativan and it made her drift into a deep sleep.

…..

When Esme finally answered the door to the den, Edward jumped right in questioning her. "Mom, what the hell is going on? I got a text from dad and its worrying me. He said he'd explain everything later, but I can't wait!" He needed to protect Bella at all costs and in order to do that he would need answers.

He didn't exactly have a plan to get those answers, but luckily he didn't need them. He was talking non-stop, not allowing her to answer his question, so finally she just interrupted him. "Edward, you need to take a deep breath and try to relax for a second. I talked to your father so I do know what's going on and I'll be happy to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out. Why don't the two of you come in and have a seat."

He released Bella from the embrace but kept his left arm securely around her waist and led her to the couch against the wall. When he sat down he drew Bella into his lap, pulling her back into a tight embrace. Without knowing what Carlisle's cryptic text message meant, he wasn't about to let her go.

Esme started explaining to them what had happened last night and the damage that had been done. It seemed as if whoever did this was just some kid trying to screw with the town's chief of police. At least it seemed that way until she mentioned what had been done to Bella's room.

"At first Charlie thought the person vandalized the house because of something he did. When he was clearing the house he was joined by one of his Deputies. The Deputy ended up clearing Bella's room so Charlie didn't get a chance to see it until well after you went and got her.

"When he finally checked it out for himself, he discovered that her room was the worst in the house. He started second-guessing the fact that he was the focus of the attack. Now he thinks it may be her.

"Apparently there is blood covering every surface in her room. It's smeared pretty much everywhere in the room. The walls look like they're painted red, her pictures and books are covered in it, and even her clothes have been ruined by all of it.

"The most disturbing thing though was her bed. Positioned in the center, was a wolf; a dead wolf. The crime techs think that's where most of the blood came from because the poor thing had been gutted and its insides were spread across her comforter.

"Your dad, of course, is helping with the clean up. When he saw her room for himself, he was almost sick. He said the poor creature had the most disturbing look in its eyes, like it knew what was coming. I can't image how horrible the scene must have been but I'm grateful that neither you nor Bella had to see it."

When Esme finished talking the room was almost quiet. There was a sound he couldn't place at first that sounded a lot like wheezing. He automatically brought his eyes down to look at Bella and freaked out. Bella was hyperventilating in his arms, breathing in quick, shallow gasps.

He began shaking her shoulders and shouting her name, trying to get her attention but it was no use. It didn't appear that she could hear him nor see him even though he was a mere inches from her face.

"Mom, help her!" he screamed. He felt so helpless but knew that if anyone could help her it would be his mom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Esme go behind her desk and unlock one of the drawers. He didn't really see what it was she was grabbing, but when she approached him a moment later carrying a tiny white tablet, he immediately took it from her.

"This is Ativan, son. It's an anti-anxiety medication that will help calm the panic attack. Once it kicks in though, she's going to end up sleeping for a while." To answer her, he simply nodded while he moved his hands to Bella's face.

As he opened her mouth he shouted, "Bella! Baby please, you need to swallow this; it'll help." He placed the pill on her tongue and willed her to swallow it, placing his palm on her cheek. He cringed as she gagged and prayed she didn't throw up but used his thumb to stroke her cheek.

He felt her body almost instantly relax and watched as she swallowed the pill. Still rubbing her face, he held Bella on his lap and quietly observed her as she just lay there staring at nothing. After several minutes though, her gaze finally became focused and she met his worried gaze. He loved her so much and was terrified for her but resolved to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

Still gazing into her eyes, he watched as her eyes began to close and her breathing became heavy. Within ten minutes of taking the Ativan, Bella was out cold.

…..

Esme watched as Edward began to panic when Bella started hyperventilating. He was shaking her and calling her name; doing anything he could to try to get her to focus on him and to slow down her breathing.

When she realized that Bella could no longer hear either of them nor could she see them, she knew she had to step in. Edward screamed for her to help but she was already in motion. Calmly, she walked around her desk and unlocked the top drawer. In the drawer, she kept her emergency drug stash: anti-depressants, anti-anxiety meds, and anti-psychotics.

She immediately pulled out a bottle of Ativan 2 mg, the strongest dose available, and removed a single pill. She walked back to Edward and he immediately took the pill from her but didn't move right away.

She knew he had to convince her to swallow the pill, but she wanted him to know what it was before he tried. "This is Ativan, son. It's an anti-anxiety medication that will help calm her panic attack. Once it kicks in though, she's going to end up sleeping for a while." She needed him to know that it was going to knock her out. His only acknowledgement of what she said was a brief nod as he moved his hand to her face. Coaxing her mouth open, he begged her to swallow the pill and placed it on her tongue. After gagging once, she was finally able to swallow the pill and then just lay there in Edward's arms.

Esme knew that Bella was prone to panic attacks because of what had happened to her mother, but this was the first one she actually witnessed for herself. She hovered over Edward and watched as Bella's eyes became focused on his. Once that happened, Esme was able to feel a bit of relief and stepped back to give her son at least a small amount of privacy.

It took nine minutes from the time Bella swallowed the pill to when Edward cleared his throat to draw her attention. She looked over at him and saw that Bella was sleeping soundly in the cradle of his arms.


	38. Admissions

**A/N Ok... there's no BPOV in this one but it didn't seem to fit. I'm sure you'll see why when you read it. Also, I wanted to thank you all so much for reading! This story now has over 100 reviews! :) Thank you to each of you who have taken the time to share your opinions with me. It means so much to me! 3 3 Anyway, I'll let you get to reading! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Chapter 37 – Admissions

Edward just watched as Bella slept in his arms. It had been hours since she had taken the Ativan and fallen asleep and yet he didn't want to move her, even to set her down to relieve himself. His physical needs, as far as he was concerned, took a backseat to her and her needs.

She looked so peaceful with her head resting on his shoulder, like she didn't have a care in the world. He would enjoy this right now because he knew the moment she woke up she was going to remember what had happened. Would she freak out again? Maybe, but he really hoped not.

Right now, he would be her strength she needed to get over this. He needed her more than anything on earth, but he needed her healthy and smiling and happy; he needed her whole and would do anything to make sure she got that way.

He had never been a violent person but just thinking of what that twisted fuck had done to her room, he felt murderous. He wanted nothing more than to go find the asshole and kill him by any means necessary. The creep's threat to Bella had been absolutely clear. What he didn't realize was that there was no way in hell Edward would every let anything bad happen to her again. He loved her too much.

He wasn't even sure if they'd even ever catch the person who did it, but it didn't matter. He had his own suspicions of who had done it and he planned on confronting that person as soon as he went back to school. James.

Esme came into the den then and interrupted his thoughts. "How is she?" she questioned him. "Has she stirred at all?"

He automatically shook his head and then answered, "Same. She hasn't moved an inch. How much longer do you think she'll sleep?"

"It's hard to say," she began a little hesitantly. Edward knew she wanted to say something else but must not have been sure how to say it. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and started again. "She could easily sleep for a few more hours with the dose of Ativan I gave her, but having just woke up from sleeping all night, it probably wont be much longer."

Edward couldn't help the guilty look that flashed on his face when Esme spoke of having Bella sleep all night. When she noticed, she raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, knowingly. He should have known he wouldn't be able to keep things from his mom. Alice may have been the all-seeing one in the family, but Esme had a mother's intuition.

Edward sighed heavily and figured it would be better to talk about this now, while no one else was home, than wait until later and have to include Carlisle in the conversation. He knew that Esme would share the information with her husband, but it saved Edward from having to speak to both of them.

He took a deep breath and just went for it, knowing Esme wouldn't judge him or look at him any differently. "Mom, Bella and I are sexually active." She nodded for him to go on and so he did. "She woke me up at about midnight and we celebrated her birthday, um, for, um a few hours. I know I've told you this before, Mom, but I love Bella and by some miracle, she loves me too." He suddenly felt the need to defend his actions and was just about to start speaking again when Esme interrupted.

…..

Esme had been helplessly wandering around the house for the last few hours just tidying up the place. Finally, she thought she'd go back in and check to see how Bella and Edward were doing. It broke her heart to have to sedate Bella this morning by using Ativan, but she saw no other choice. If she would have allowed the panic attack to go untreated, there was a possibility, however a slim one, of Bella hurting herself or Edward.

Edward was still sitting in the same position with Bella sleeping in his arms as he watched her. The look on his face was one of anger and determination and she could only guess as to what he was thinking. Quietly she asked how Bella was doing and if she'd stirred at all.

She watched sadly as her son shook his head, looking completely helpless while he answered. "Same. She hasn't moved an inch. How much longer do you think she'll sleep?"

Automatically, Esme responded. "It's hard to say." She then hesitated, not sure how to proceed. It honestly all depended on Bella and how much she had been sleeping lately. She didn't want to foster any false hope with Edward but she also didn't want to hide anything from him. After taking a deep breath, she went on. "She could easily sleep for a few more hours with the dose of Ativan I gave her, but having just woke up from sleeping all night, it probably wont be much longer."

She couldn't help but notice the look on Edward's face as she talked about Bella getting a full night's sleep. He looked… guilty? Suddenly things clicked into place and Esme realized why. Wanting to hear it straight form the horse's mouth, though, she just smiled and gave him a knowing look.

She watched as he drew in a deep breath and said, "Mom, Bella and I are sexually active." Yes, her suspicions were confirmed. Most moms would have been horrified at the thought of a teenage child being sexually active, but Esme wasn't most moms. She had watched for two long years with sadness as her son ignored girls completely. Each member of the family had found their perfect match with the exception of Edward and it had always saddened her; until now. She nodded for him to continue and listened intently as he did.

"She woke me up at about midnight and we celebrated her birthday, um, for, um a few hours. I know I've told you this before, Mom, but I love Bella and by some miracle, she loves me too." He seemed to be trying to defend his actions even though there was no need, so she interrupted him.

"Son, your father and I love you very much. We realize that you're an adult now and are free to make your own decisions. We would never stand in the way of that. Honestly, I'm beyond glad that you have found a connection with Bella. For so long I watched you, waiting to see if someone would catch your eye, and for just as long, I saw that you wouldn't let yourself even see a girl.

"I know you didn't feel worthy of love after everything that happened with your parents. It was irrational, but completely understandable. Then I met Bella. She had a very similar situation to the one you had and for the first time in a long time, I felt hope. I don't know why, exactly, but I felt that maybe if I could get you to talk to her, you could help each other, maybe even become friends.

"That day I invited Bella and her father over for the barbeque, I intended to introduce the two of you. I hoped that you would let me but somehow I knew you wouldn't. Then when you saw each other for the first time I saw something there; a longing maybe, but I also saw you fighting it. My heart broke when you took off that day but I never said anything.

"I decided to just see how things went for a while. When Bella tried to commit suicide, I knew it was time to try again, so I orchestrated the meeting in the meadow. You're such a wonderful young man and I knew you'd try to help her; I only hoped that she would be able to help you too. Edward, you can't possibly imagine how happy I am that things have gone as well as they have between the two of you."

There was one more question she needed to ask him but she wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She decided just to ask it and get it over with. "I just have one question for you about everything. When you're intimate with Bella, are you being safe?"

…..

Edward felt the heat rising from his chest up to his neck and face and into his hairline at Esme's question. It was embarrassing for her to be asking him questions about his sex life, but even more embarrassing that he had to answer her.

He knew he could lie to her and tell her what she wanted to hear, but it didn't feel right. Honestly, when he was with Bella physically, protection was the farthest thing from his mind. That first night at the bed and breakfast in Port Townsend, they had both been emotionally drained from sharing their stories. Still, the physical need they felt for each other had been so tangible you could slice through it with a knife. Even if they would have had it available to them at the time, he didn't think that they would have stopped long enough to use it.

He wasn't sure how long he had been lost in his own thoughts, but Esme's throat clearing brought him back to reality. Sheepishly, he tucked his chin to his chest and shook it. He was afraid to verbalize his answer because he didn't want Esme to tell him how disappointed in him she was. Looking back now, he realized how completely irresponsible he had been, especially since he hadn't even discussed the issue with Bella. It just wasn't something he had thought about and he doubted if she had either.

"Edward, look at me." Esme spoke again but then didn't continue until he raised his head and looked at her. "It's okay honey, I'm not upset with you, I promise. It's better we have this conversation now while something can be done to fix it, than to wait and find out later that Bella's pregnant."

That statement completely startled Edward but he knew she was right. It was irresponsible of him to continue on the way he had been. He wanted to take care of Bella, and while he actually sort of liked the thought of Bella pregnant with his baby, he knew they were too young still.

He decided it was time to talk to his mother about options for protection, but he also felt that Bella should be involved in the conversation too. After all, she played as much a part in this as he did. "Look mom," he told her, "I really want to talk to you about options for protection or contraception but I think Bella needs to be awake for that conversation. I just don't feel right without her involved."

He saw that she was about to say something so he quickly continued, "Mom, there's something else you should know. I know I probably should have said something earlier, but I never found the right moment." With the way Bella was laying on his lap, her right hand was resting on her chest. Edward brought his left hand up from her waist and started idly playing with the ring on her finger. "You probably don't recognize this ring, do you?" he asked Esme.

In order to get a closer look at the ring, she came up and bent down toward Bella. After looking at the ring for a moment, she looked up at him. "Edward, that's not… that can't be your mother's ring… it is?" She looked so confused for a moment and he knew she was remembering a conversation they had almost two years ago.

_He had been living with the Cullen family for about a month and he was finally unpacking the things he brought with him. When he first came, he didn't think they would want to let him stay, so he didn't waste his time. Sure, Carlisle had saved his life, but that didn't mean that he was automatically a part of the family, did it? Especially after killing his own family. He knew he was a plague and didn't deserve to ever find happiness again._

_There was a soft knock on his door before he heard it opening. He glanced behind him to see Esme peek her head in the door asking if she could come in. He just shrugged and continued putting things away._

"_Edward, I'm glad you finally feel able to unpack your things. It's made me so sad this past month that you felt we were just going to send you away. Our family has never been 'normal' but we were never whole either. There was always something missing, or someone. You fill that void, son. I'm so glad you're here." She tentatively sat down beside him and held her arms open. _

_He knew she wanted to hug him, but he had been reluctant to let her up to this point. He didn't know what it was that changed his mind, but he suddenly found himself leaning into her embrace. He wasn't ready to return her hug, but at least he allowed her to hug him._

_After a moment, she released him and asked if she could help with anything. Not sure what to say, he just shrugged and continued with the box of books he was unpacking. Esme opened up one of his suitcases and started putting clothes away in a dresser they had gotten for him. He hadn't noticed that when she finished putting the clothes away, she started checking the pockets of the bag to ensure she hadn't missed anything. That's when she found a small plastic bag with some jewelry in it; jewelry that belonged once to his mother._

"_Edward, what's all this?" she asked not sure why he had a bag of women's jewelry in his suitcase._

_He had almost forgotten about the bag. He wasn't even really sure why he had kept it, but something had made him pack it. In the bag were two rings, a set of earrings, and a necklace. He had never even taken any of it out of the bag he got from the morgue. This was the jewelry his mother had been wearing when she died; her engagement ring, a promise ring from before her engagement, and a set of earrings and a necklace given to her by his father. _

_Uncomfortable, and not sure what to say, he started to shrug but knew Esme was looking for an explanation. "That's all the jewelry my mom was wearing when she died. When they released my parents' belongings to me, this bag was among the stuff. I'm not even sure why I packed it, I just did. I have no need for it so if you see something you like, feel free to help yourself. She won't be missing it any time soon."_

_He suddenly found himself very interested in the box he was unpacking as he felt the sting of familiar tears in his eyes. He missed his parents more than anything but what hurt the most was knowing that their loss was his fault. He hadn't noticed Esme looking at the jewelry through the bag, nor did he notice her approaching him again._

"_Edward, these rings are absolutely gorgeous. Will you tell me about them?" He could tell she was really trying to make him feel comfortable in her home, but he just couldn't right then._

_Being quite brusque with her he answered, "No. If you want them take them but I can't explain anything right now." He felt the tears in his eyes finally spill over and roll down his cheek and reached up absently to brush them away with the back of his hand._

"_Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I know I may be stepping over the line here, but I really think you should keep this jewelry. It was obviously important enough for you to bring with you, and even if you don't want it now, there may come a day when you do. Someday you may meet a beautiful young woman and fall in love and want to propose to her. Think of how much it would have meant to your parent's if you chose to give her one of these rings."_

_Reflexively, Edward started shaking his head. "I'm never going to fall in love. I don't deserve to after what I did. There's really no point in me keeping any of that jewelry."_

_Seeming to realize that there was no point in arguing, Esme got up to leave the room. He never noticed that she slipped the bag of jewelry into the bottom of his top dresser drawer. It wasn't until months later that he found it and realized what she must have done._

Edward sighed heavily. "Yes, this was my mother's ring. I couldn't see the possibility of falling in love two years ago because my grief was too fresh; too new. I realize now that you were right to tell me to keep her jewelry. I gave Bella this ring as a promise to her – a promise to love her, to take care of her, to cherish her, but most importantly, a promise that I will ask her to be my wife one day. I love her with all my heart and soul and if she'll have me, I will spend the rest of my life with her."

He had been looking at Esme while he was talking and didn't realize that Bella had woken up. Pleasantly surprised by her throwing her arms around his neck, he held her close and whispered in her ear. "I love you, my Bella. You are my life, my future, and my forever."

Her words to him made his heart swell. "I love you, too, Edward. Always."


	39. The Talk

**A/N Happy Saturday! I wanted to apologize for not getting a chapter up yesterday. I worked on one and finished it late last night, but I was so tired I didn't want to post it until I got the chance to reread it and proof it. I'm glad I did because I made several corrections and additions this morning. As always, thank you so much to everyone who is following my story! You're the reason I stay so motivated to finish it! I'll leave you with one final thought before you begin... this weekend is going to be busy for me and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, if at all. I'm participating in a walk/run event to raise money for ovarian cancer tomorrow and then I'll be spending time with my extended family. I'll do my best, but no promises! Here you go... Please enjoy and send me your thoughts!**

Chapter 38 – The Talk

Bella wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but as she began waking up, she could hear Edward talking to someone. She stayed perfectly still at first, not wanting to interrupt in the middle of a conversation. Plus, she wasn't sure who he was talking to or what they were talking about. She did feel his finger absently playing with the ring on hers as he began to speak.

"Yes, this was my mother's ring. I couldn't see the possibility of falling in love two years ago because my grief was too fresh; too new. I realize now that you were right to tell me to keep her jewelry. I gave Bella this ring as a promise to her – a promise to love her, to take care of her, to cherish her, but most importantly, a promise that I will ask her to be my wife one day. I love her with all my heart and soul and if she'll have me, I will spend the rest of my life with her."

As soon as Bella had heard her name, she opened her eyes and took a quick inventory of the room. They appeared to be in the den and she was still on his lap where she had fallen asleep. Edward hadn't noticed she was awake yet and was looking at Esme as he spoke. Her heart almost exploded to hear him tell someone else about the promise he had made to her; it made it that much more real and concrete. Edward loved her and would one day marry her.

Without a second thought, Bella sat up and threw her arms around Edward's neck, squeezing him tightly. He held her close in response and whispered, "I love you, my Bella. You are my life, my future, and my forever."

"I love you, too, Edward. Always." Always and Forever: Bella had no doubt in her mind that that one simple phrase would describe the relationship they had until the end of time.

When Esme cleared her throat it brought Bella back to the present and she looked up a little sheepishly. "I'm so sorry I freaked out before; I don't even really know why."

Edward hugged her tighter to him as Esme responded, "Bella, dear, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, okay?" She waited until Bella nodded in agreement before she continued. "Honey, Edward and I will fill you in on what you missed but…" she paused and looked at Edward as if to ask with her eyes permission for something. That's when Edward leaned in and kissed her forehead before taking a deep breath.

"Bella, first of all, I want to apologize to you," Edward told her after releasing the breath. When she started to protest he quickly continued. "Just hear me out for a minute, please?" Silently she nodded, so he went on. "Love, the reason I'm apologizing is for not thinking about the possible repercussions of our physical relationship."

His words were simple enough, but then Bella's eyes grew wide and shot over to Esme. She felt the heat automatically rising in her face and knew she was blushing like crazy. Could he really be talking about this right in front of his mother? She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Edward, being so perceptive of what she was feeling, was quick to offer reassurance, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Baby, it's okay. While you were sleeping, my mom and I talked about where things stood with us. That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about. I felt that you should be involved in this part of the conversation."

Bella looked into Edward's eyes and saw nothing but love shining back at her. Then she looked at Esme. There was no anger, no shock, no disgust on her face; she simply looked concerned as she smiled back at Bella. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

…..

When Bella apologized for freaking out before, he felt as if he'd been stabbed in the heart. When she admitted she didn't even know why, it felt as if someone had actually ripped it out of his chest. He hugged her tighter to his chest and was about to tell her she didn't have anything to apologize for when his mom spoke up, taking the words right out of his mouth.

"Bella, dear, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, okay?" Edward watched as his mom waited until Bella nodded in agreement before continuing. "Honey, Edward and I will fill you in on what you missed but…" She looked at Edward now, an unspoken question in her eyes and he knew it was time for him to man up.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before taking a deep breath and releasing it. "Bella, first of all, I want to apologize to you," he told her. When she started to protest so he hurried on. "Just hear me out for a minute, please?" He needed her to listen and let him apologize because after the talk with his mother, he felt extremely guilty. Silently she nodded for him to continue so he did. "Love, the reason I'm apologizing is for not thinking about the possible repercussions of our physical relationship."

Bella looked at him and he watched her eyes grew wide. Then she shot a panicked look over at Esme. She was obviously embarrassed by what he said in front of his mother. He could tell because her face suddenly flushed a beautiful shade of red. Gently, he brought his thumb to her cheek and started rubbing soothing circles there.

"Baby, it's okay. While you were sleeping, my mom and I talked about where things stood with us. That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about. I felt that you should be involved in this part of the conversation."

She looked at Edward for a moment and then over at his mother. She must have seen the reassurance she was looking for in their faces because she took a deep breath and finally said, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Edward immediately relaxed once it seemed Bella was okay with having this discussion. He looked at his mom, who nodded for him to begin, and then he looked at Bella once more. With one more calming breath, he began the much-needed conversation.

"Bella, it was completely irresponsible of me to not even ask if you were taking some sort of birth control. Seeing how it was a first for both of us, I'm willing to bet the answer is no though. Am I right?" He looked at Bella questioningly and was somewhat relieved when she smiled at him.

"Edward, don't you think I would have said something that first night in Port Townsend at the Bed and Breakfast?" she asked him.

He wasn't sure at all how to respond to her question. If he were being honest, protection in any form was the last thing on his mind when they were together. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough of the woman sitting in his lap right now. He felt so much love and need when it came to thinking about Bella and being intimate with her that all other coherent thoughts flew right out the window.

He chuckled to himself realizing that the old statement was true: there's only enough blood flow to reach one head at a time. As if to second the thought, he felt his dick twitch underneath Bella right then and he was barely able to stifle the moan on his lips. Just thinking about intimacy with Bella made him hard.

…..

Edward was absolutely adorable. As far as birth control was concerned, Bella was taken care of and had been for over a year. It wasn't because he had ever been sexually intimate with another person or even come close for that matter. It was because of her damn periods. Every time, just before she would get her monthly visit from Aunt Flo, she would cramp up so bad it felt like she was being gutted. The pain was so debilitating that, for three days, she was unable to even get out of bed.

Her mother always took care of her when it happened. She was there to comfort her and be there for her. She was there to wait on her hand and foot because Bella couldn't do anything for herself.

Finally, after about a year of dealing with the problem of her period, her mother decided it was time to actually deal with the issue at hand. She was taken to see a GYN who immediately understood the issue. First, they tried putting her on the pill, and it helped a little, but the problem was it was hard for a fifteen year-old girl to remember to take a pill at the same time every day with out fail.

After a few months, the GYN decided to switch her to the patch, thinking that maybe only having to remember to change it once a week would be easier. She was on the patch for about six months but then developed some sort of allergy to it and found that every time she went to change it, the site where the old was had been was red and irritated.

As a last option, she was put on the shot. It had actually been a godsend, because about six months after being put on it, Bella's periods stopped completely. She couldn't have been more excited at never having to deal with it again, or at least not until she stopped the injections.

The thought about using a condom during sex never even crossed her mind because she knew that she wouldn't get pregnant. She also knew that Edward was a virgin like she was, so there was no need to worry about getting an STD – something the shot didn't protect against.

The reaction Edward had though when she told him she would have said something in Port Townsend if it were an issue was absolutely priceless. "Well… um… wait… What are you saying Bella?" He appeared to be too dumbfounded to really form a coherent thought.

"Babe, I don't want to get into details, but I used to have really bad PMS." Edward gave her a confused look so she continued. "The doctors tried everything they could think of from the pill to the patch. Their last option was a birth control shot called Depo-Provera. Every twelve weeks I get an injection in my backside, which by the way, totally sucks. My doctor in Phoenix told me that it's a form of contraceptive that's just as effective if not more so than the pill, especially since I don't have to remember to take it every day."

Bella turned to Esme then and added, "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you if you would mind helping me find a doctor that would be willing to give me my shots. I'm due for my next one in two weeks." She smiled at Edward's mom and then went on to say, "My dad hasn't been around a teenage girl since he was a teenager himself and if I asked him for help I think he'd probably just pass out. I can't say that I really blame him, but still. I thought it would just be easier to ask you."

Without missing a beat, Esme automatically smiled at her. "Of course sweetie. I'd be more than happy to help you." She paused for a moment and then continued, "You know, Carlisle could get the shot from work and give it to you here if you'd be comfortable with that. It might be easier than trying to get your records from Phoenix transferred to another doctor in town. Plus it would save you from having to explain every little detail of your medical history." Esme had a point and Bella nodded in agreement. It would definitely be easier. Plus, Bella already felt comfortable with Carlisle.

Then Esme turned her gaze to Edward. "Son, would you be okay with your father giving Bella her birth control shot?" she asked in a kind voice.

Edward looked confused for a minute and Bella wondered why he might not be okay with Carlisle giving her the shot. Then she remembered what she had said about where she would be getting it and his anxiety suddenly made sense. He was worried because Carlisle would have to give her the injection in her butt.

"Oh, um…" Bella couldn't help but smile at how inarticulate he was being. It seemed as if he was having some difficulty finding the right words to express his concern. Finally, he took a few deep breaths and started over. "Bella, where did you say you got this injection?"

Before she had a chance to answer him, Esme spoke up, probably having seen their shared look of embarrassment. "Well, I may be wrong, but I don't think you'll need to worry about the issue I'm assuming is on your mind right now. I've never actually given the shot myself, but I think I read in one of my medical journals that it can be given in the buttocks or in the arm."

Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief at the same time as Edward but she spoke up before he could say anything. "Thank you, Esme. You've been so kind to me since the moment we first met. I would appreciate it if you would check with Carlisle about the shot." She smiled a genuine smile at Esme before continuing. "Of course I would prefer to receive it in my arm unless someone I don't know gives it. I think any other way would just be too awkward. Not just for me, but for Carlisle and Edward as well. I know he's a professional and all, but still."

Esme seemed to agree with her. "Yes, of course. When Carlisle gets back from your house…" Her voice trailed off as she realized something and that completely confused Bella. She honestly couldn't remember anything from last night other than the fact that someone had broken into her house.

Looking completely uncomfortable, Esme spoke again. "Look, why don't you kids go upstairs and grab a shower." She glanced at the clock and then to them. "When you're both finished we can talk about what happened last night."

Without giving her a chance to object, Edward stood with her securely enfolded in his arms. He shifted once to get a better grip on her and then said, "Come on, beautiful. I'm sure you could also use something to eat; you're probably starving." He told Esme that they would be back and then carried her up the stairs and to his room.

…..

Edward didn't want to admit it, but all the talk about contraceptives and sex made him extremely horny. It didn't help that Bella had been sitting on his lap so close to him either. When his mother had spoken about Carlisle coming back from Bella's house, he automatically tensed, but Esme let her words die out. Then she suggested that he and Bella shower before talking about what happened last night and he could feel himself start to stiffen at the thought of Bella in his shower.

Without giving Bella a chance to say anything, he stood with her still wrapped in his arms. Shifting slightly to better hide his growing erection he spoke to Bella. "Come on, beautiful. I'm sure you could also use something to eat; you're probably starving." He told his mom they'd be down when they were ready, and then he hauled her up to his room.

Once they were in his room, he set Bella down on the bed and went back to lock the door. When he turned around he knew his eyes were dark with desire. Right then he wanted nothing more than to make love to his beautiful girlfriend. The rest of the world ceased to exist completely.

Bella must have seen the desire in his eyes because the moment he reached the bed, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard. He instantly responded to her by opening his mouth and allowing her access to his. He let out the moan he had been holding in the moment their tongues met.

Frantically he pulled at the hem of her t-shirt until it came free from her, breaking the kiss only for the briefest of seconds. As he was pulling her shirt off of her, her hands found the way to the button of his jeans and she made quick work of getting them off of him. He moaned and thrust into her as she palmed his throbbing erection.

Shower be damned, he was going to take her now. He pushed her back on the bed and pulled his boxers off of her. Only taking a second to toss them aside, he quickly grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs where he wanted them, up to his shoulders. Without a second thought he was positioned at her entrance and then was pumping into her with short tentative stokes at first. When he knew he wouldn't hurt her, he began pumping faster and deeper until he was slamming into her fast and furiously.

"Oh god Bella… I just couldn't take it anymore," he told her, never slowing his thrusts. "I needed to be inside you, to feel your walls swallow my entire cock. You feel so effing perfect around me; so tight." His thumb sought out her clit and she bucked at the first contact, bringing herself impossibly closer to him. The sensation was incredible and he knew he was about to lose it.

Not wanting to be the only one to reach climax, he started worrying quick, rough circles around her clit. "Bella, baby, look at me," he told her, waiting until she was able to open her eyes and meet his. "It's okay love. Let go. I need to feel you come and I'm so close. Will you come with me?" he asked her.

It was clear to him that she was as close as he was when she started gasping for air. "Edward… Oh. My. God!" she nearly screamed. "Yes! Right. Fucking. There!"

That was when he felt her walls tighten around him. She gave in to her orgasm, allowing it to take control of her body as she shuddered and writhed beneath him. He lost it immediately and released his load into her. With a few last thrusts as deep as he could go, he finally collapsed beside her on the bed. "Bella, I know I've said it before, but you are absolutely amazing!"


	40. Suspicions

**A/N Happy Monday! I hope everyone had a terrific weekend! Mine was really busy, but good! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please let me know what you think! **

Chapter 39 – Suspicions

Bella was euphoric. Her birthday may have started out a little rough, but she couldn't have asked for anything more than Edward being there for her every step of the way. Even after the serious talk about birth control they had this morning with Esme, he wasn't deterred at all.

The moment they got to his room, he had set her down on the bed and gone back to lock the door. When he turned around, the look in his eyes was filled with hunger, desire, and need. As soon as he reached the bed again, she threw herself into his arms and kissed him with all the love, passion, and desire she had in her.

It seemed that Edward couldn't get rid of her clothes fast enough and while he was pulling her shirt off, she found the button of his jeans. She couldn't get over how perfect he was. She would never be able to get enough of what he had to offer. She heard a guttural moan the moment her palm cupped his dick and she felt him thrust into her grip. She couldn't help but smile to herself, knowing he needed and wanted her as much as she needed and wanted him.

Edward pushed her onto her back on the bed and quickly removed his boxers from her, tossing them to the side. She watched as he grabbed her ankles and placed them on his shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance. He started out with slow, shallow strokes that quickly became faster and deeper until her body engulfed him fully. He repeatedly thrust himself into her as fast and as deep as he could get.

As he continued his thrusting, he looked at her with so much love and adoration on his face. "Oh god Bella… I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to be inside you, to feel your walls swallow my entire cock. You feel so effing perfect around me; so tight. Without warning, she felt his thumb on her clit causing her to buck her hips, drawing him in impossibly deeper.

As he rubbed fast circles around her clit she heard his voice through her haze. "Bella, baby, look at me." Automatically she tried to open her eyes but found it difficult. Everything he was doing felt absolutely incredible. Finally she was able to open her eyes and her gaze immediately found him. "It's okay love, let go. I need to feel you come and I'm so close." She knew he wouldn't allow himself to climax until he brought her to orgasm so it didn't surprise her to hear him ask the next question. "Will you come with me?"

She felt herself gasping for air as she called out to him. "Edward! Oh. My. God!" She tried to control her volume but it was really hard. "Yes! Right. Fucking. There!" The combination of his thrusts hitting her sweet spot and his thumb still tracing circles around her clit caused her to lose it completely. She didn't bother trying to control her body's reaction to her orgasm. Instead, she let go completely as she writhed beneath him.

Within seconds, she could feel him spray into her as he made a few more deep thrusting motions. After a few seconds, he collapsed beside her on the bed breathing heavily before whispering, "Bella, I know I've said it before, but you are absolutely amazing!"

After lying there for about ten minutes, he finally seemed to remember that they had something to do, so he helped her up and led her into the bathroom. When she first stood up, she felt her knees wobble a little, slightly weak from their encounter before. Edward gave her a concerned look but she simply waved off his concern and started the water.

Once they were showered and dressed, they went back downstairs to find Esme still in the den. When she heard their arrival, she looked up from whatever it was she was working on and smiled kindly at them. "How about some lunch?" she asked. "Then we can talk about everything that happened."

Realizing that she had missed breakfast completely this morning, she nodded her head enthusiastically. Edward ended up laughing at her and her heart warmed. It didn't matter what was going on in the world around them, as long as they had each other, they would make it.

…..

While Esme warmed up some tomato soup and made grilled cheese sandwiches, Bella helped him set three places at the breakfast bar. He was a little worried about the upcoming conversation, but he knew they could deal with anything thrown their way. Their love for each other was so strong that even God himself wasn't powerful enough to break the bond.

After they ate their lunch, Esme helped him fill Bella in on the exchange from this morning – the same talk that had caused her to have a really strong panic attack. He wasn't sure what it was this time, but Bella handled everything flawlessly. She was alert and focused on the conversation at hand as she listened to everything they explained.

A few times, Edward felt her squeezing the hand she was holding, but she never once showed any outward signs of another anxiety attack. He was so proud of her for staying strong through everything. When they finished talking about what had been done, she looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know if she should.

Gently, Edward reached up to stroke her cheek. "What is it, love?" She started to shake her head, clearly unsure of voicing whatever was on her mind, but he quickly went on. "Bella, please tell me what you're thinking. You can trust me with anything, I promise you that."

Bella sighed and leaned into him. "I know, babe. It's just that when you were telling me what happened, one person's name popped into my head. I didn't really want to say anything because I don't even know him and I would feel just awful for accusing him of something I'm not even sure he's capable of."

Edward could sense her worry now and placed his index finger over her lips. "Shh. It's okay love. Just take a breath. You're not accusing anyone of anything right now. What you say here stays here, right mom?" He looked at Esme and she nodded to both him and Bella.

Still hesitant, Bella took a deep breath and then told him and Esme exactly who she thought could have done this. It was the same person that Edward had first thought of: James.

Esme looked a little incredulous, but Edward could tell that she wanted to believe them both. "Okay, explain to me why you think this James character is so terrible," she said.

Edward nodded for Bella to go first, but she didn't really have anything new to add from what she had told Esme yesterday. He felt creepy to her, when she was near him she was overcome with a feeling of completely dread, he was arrogant and it seemed like he wasn't used to being rejected. She explained that because she said no to him, she was afraid that he was just going to try to take what he wanted and it seemed that what he wanted was her.

Hearing her voice quiver as she tried to explain this all to Esme caused Edward to get more and more upset. His vision was overcome with a red hue and he wanted nothing more than to leave Bella right here in his kitchen and head to the school. He wanted to track down James, pull him out of class, and rip his to shreds.

Esme interrupted his thoughts by clearing her throat. "Edward, Bella explained why she thinks that all of this has something to do with James. Can you tell me why you think so?"

Completely back in the present now, Edward realized that he was gripping Bella's hand really hard, and he immediately released his death hold on her. She squeezed his hand to let him know she understood and gave him her beautiful smile, encouraging him to explain.

After taking a deep breath, he went on to tell Esme about the feeling he had when they had left Bella's house yesterday afternoon; that someone was watching them. It was the same foreboding feeling he got when he saw James' hand grabbing Bella's wrist at school. He couldn't really explain it any better than that, but it seemed to be enough.

"Alright, I want you both to wait here. I need to go call your Fathers. I think that this is something that needs to be brought to their attention. Bella, are you willing to tell your dad about James grabbing you yesterday and what he said to you?" Esme was always so considerate. She knew that Bella was nervous about voicing her concerns, so she asked if it would be okay. She didn't tell her that she had to talk about it; she left it up to her. Shakily, Bella nodded her head and Edward pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise we'll find who did this." He hated seeing his girl so shaken but he was still proud of her for holding it together. He sat there holding her until Esme reentered the room.

"Okay, Bella, Carlisle said your house is still quite a mess, but he and your dad have gotten the worst of it cleaned up. He wants to know if you'd be willing to go home so you could talk to your dad about your suspicions. Even if it wasn't James responsible for this, he still needs to be held accountable for his actions at school yesterday."

Bella looked a little panicked when Esme had mentioned her going home but Edward squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'm here, babe and I'm not going to leave you. I'll go with you and we'll explain everything together, okay? My mom is right, he does need to be held accountable for his actions and I plan on making sure he is."

…..

When Edward said he would go home with her to try to explain things to Charlie, she felt so relieved. She knew she needed to borrow his strength and calm in order to get through this and she did just that. The house was a disaster when they entered it, but the four of them went out to the back porch and sat down on the furniture out there.

Charlie and Carlisle both listened as she and Edward recanted their first meeting with James. Charlie looked as pissed as Edward had earlier but he held himself in check. After they were done with the explanations, Charlie called the station and asked the deputy on the other end of the line to find out everything he could on this boy. After a brief conversation, he disconnected the call.

She and Edward decided to help with the clean up since they were there, and they walked around picking up bits of shattered glass, and splintered furniture, disposing of everything that was broken. All the clothes that were strewn about the house needed to be washed, so Bella started the washing machine and ran the first load.

After an hour or two of cleaning up what they could, she went to find Edward. She had yet to go upstairs and refused to do so until Edward was securely by her side. Hand in hand, they walked up the stairs and into her room.

It appeared that Charlie and Carlisle had spent most of their time cleaning up in here because most of everything was gone: her mattress and bedspread, all of her clothes, and most of her books. There was hardly anything left. The walls had been scrubbed, but there was still a red hue covering everything. Charlie must have seen them heading upstairs so he quietly came into the room behind them.

When he spoke, he sounded tired. "I know there's not much left in here, Bells, but I spoke to Billy Black. He's my insurance agent. He assured me he would be here by two today with a check for the damages. I was planning to take a trip up to Port Angeles later this afternoon to replace everything." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Honey, you're going to need a whole new wardrobe. Whoever this asshole was, he got animal blood on every last piece of clothing you had in here. Do you want to come with me today? Edward is welcome to come along and I know Alice would be thrilled if you invited her to come help too. She's always loved shopping."

Bella looked at Edward, unsure if he would want to go with her and she wasn't sure how to even ask. Finally, she just requested it outright. "Babe, will you come with us? I can go another time if you don't want to. I really don't…"

Edward must have sensed her distressed because he was quick to interrupt her. "Love, you don't even have to ask. Of course I'll go with you. Honestly, after everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, I'm not willing to let you out of my sight." He smiled her favorite crooked smile and she nearly melted right there. No matter what happened, Edward would be there with her, for her. He loved her and everything he did was to show her how much.

They spent the next few hours making a list of everything she would need to replace: tops, pants, skirts, tanks, pajamas, bras, panties, CDs, books, sheets, pillows and cases, and a new comforter. The list was long and she knew they wouldn't be able to get everything in one day, but she was determined to at least get the pertinent items.

She was looking forward to Edward being there so he could help her pick out her bras and panties. She blushed just thinking about trying everything on and modeling for him. Whenever he was around she felt so beautiful. He would tell her all the time how gorgeous she was, but when she was wearing next to nothing in front of him he always had a look of pure lust in his eyes. She knew he wanted her; that much was always obvious.

Billy Black came and left and they all continued with the clean up efforts. Being the police chief apparently had its advantages. Normally, checks for damages would take at least two to three days to cut, but Billy had one in hand when he arrived. Charlie later explained to her that not only was it nice being the Chief of Police, but also that Billy happened to be a good friend of his because his son Jacob was the crime technician for the department.

By mid-afternoon, the majority of her and Charlie's belongings ended up out on the curb, waiting for garbage pick up. The house was finally in a position to allow for the new items to be moved in and they were all ready to head to Port Angeles.

At around four, Bella called Alice to see if she would come with them, knowing she would finally be home from school. Charlie was right; at the mention of shopping, Alice almost started squealing with excitement and readily agreed. Carlisle said he'd swing by to pick her up and Charlie said he would ride with them.

They left Bella and Edward alone and Bella couldn't help but feel grateful. It had been a trying afternoon, but he was always there, right by her side, helping her with everything. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to her level. Looking into his eyes she said, "Thank you Edward. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I'll never be able to fully make this up to you, but I want you to know how much it means to me that you've been here with me the entire time. I love you more than life itself." When she finished, she brought her lips in to meet his and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

He must have missed the physical contact this afternoon as much as she had because it didn't take long for him to lick her bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. With a feral groan, Bella obliged his request and felt herself melt into his arms.

She wasn't sure how long they stood in the living room exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, but a loud throat clearing interrupted them. Immediately jumping apart, they both looked toward the door to see a tall, young man standing there in a police uniform.

Not sure what to do or say, Bella finally addressed him. "Um, can I help you?"

The man cleared his throat again before speaking. "Man, I'm so sorry. Um, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. Almost everyone calls me Jake though. I'm the crime scene technician for the Forks Police Department. Chief Swan asked me to come sit at the house to make sure nothing else happened to it while he went shopping. I assumed everyone left with him, but then I saw a car out front and noticed the door was unlocked. I would have knocked had I known."

Thankfully, it was Edward who took over the conversation. "Hey man, don't sweat it. This," he said gesturing to Bella, "is Chief Swan's daughter and my girlfriend Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." He held his hand out to Jacob who automatically reached up to shake it.

"Wait, you said you were the crime tech?" Edward asked. When Jacob nodded, Edward went on. "Have you found anything or any match to the prints you took?"

Jacob seemed to shift a little like he was uncomfortable. "Um, I'm really not allowed to talk about ongoing investigations, but honestly, I haven't even had a chance to run the prints. We have Chief Swan's prints on file at the station, but I'll also need to get your prints Miss Swan," he went on to say.

Bella was a little taken aback by his statement. "Wait, what? Why would you need my prints?" she asked him. When he went on to explain that he needed prints from anyone who frequented the house in order to rule them out it all started to make sense. "Then you'll need Edward's prints too. He's here almost as much as I am," she said as she smiled at Edward and winked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," Jacob said. "Actually, I have my print kit in the car. If you want, I can take both of your prints now so you don't have to come down to the station later."

She looked at Edward and he nodded so they both followed Jacob to his car. When they were done with the fingerprinting, Edward opened the passenger side door of his car for her and helped her in. He quickly kissed her lips before going around and getting in the driver's seat. Before backing out, he leaned in to kiss her once more, lingering for a few moments. Finally, with a deep sigh, he pulled back from her and put the car into reverse and took her to Port Angeles.


	41. Shopping

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long to post an update! This week has been absolutely crazy busy! Also, I wanted to say THANK YOU for everyone who is following the story! It means so much to me. I received a PM this week from someone who just wanted to check up on me because I haven't posted in a while and it melted my heart! Thank you so much... just remember, I cannot respond to PMs of you don't have it enabled on your profile! Anyway... here's the next chapter! I'll try to get another one posted today because I made you all wait so long for this update, but I can't guarantee it. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 40 – Shopping

The trip to Port Angeles went by in a flash. Carlisle and Charlie went to the main furniture store in town and picked out all the major furniture that needed to be replaced while Edward, Alice, and Bella went to the department store to replace her entire wardrobe.

Edward had always hated shopping and he couldn't help the smirk that took over his face when he saw the look of pure horror on Bella's. Apparently she hated to shop as much as he did. Luckily, shopping came second nature to Alice. She flew around the store grabbing item after item and shoving them into his hands. When he couldn't hold anymore, Alice sighed heavily but led both him and Bella to the changing rooms.

Now this was something he could definitely get used to. He chose a comfy, padded seat just outside the fitting rooms and waited for Bella to model clothes for him. She was sheer perfection. Everything about her was absolutely exquisite.

He never had a problem with the clothes she wore before but the clothes that Alice had her trying on were amazing! Mini-skirts that made her legs look long and sexy while making her ass look so effing grab-able. Form fitting tops that gave a peek at her cleavage even though most was left to the imagination. He couldn't stop where his thoughts were leading him. He wanted to follow her into the changing room and take her right there against the wall.

Realizing that he had a hard-on in the middle of the department store, he shifted a little uncomfortably as he began to feel the heat spread up his neck and into his cheeks. Bella chose that moment to come out of the dressing room wearing a gorgeous royal blue dress that hit her mid-thigh. It had a scoop neck and a peek-a-boo back. The instant his eyes met hers, he saw her desire burning as bright as his. He knew she wanted to impress him with her new clothes and at that moment he could tell she knew she had.

She smiled a seductive smile at him before addressing him. "Do you see something you like?" As if he wasn't already hard enough, she licked her lips right there in front of him and he almost came undone. Quickly glancing around to look for Alice, he spotted her in the shoe department. Satisfied that she would be there a while, he jumped up from his seat and made his way to Bella, backing her back into the dressing room, closing and locking the door behind him.

He watched her eyes widened as realization must have hit and she gasped. "Edward, what are you doing?" she asked frantically. "We can't do this here! We're in the middle of a department store for Christ's sake!"

He didn't stop moving toward her and now she was backed into a corner. He knew she wouldn't say no if he really insisted on taking her here; he knew she wanted it as much as he did, but she was right. He couldn't do what he wanted to do to her in the middle of a public store. After all, there were no pillows here to silence her moans.

He decided to toy with her a bit though and placed his arm on the wall beside her head. "Bella," he growled, "you cannot try on all these sexy clothes for me and expect me not to get turned on." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, pressing himself against her fully.

He heard her gasp again as she felt his hard member pressing into her stomach. He took the opportunity of her open mouth to deepen the kiss. When his tongue met hers, it was like the rest of the world melted away. Bella's hands wound their way around his neck and the hand of his not pressed against the wall made its way to her breast.

Even though he was touching her through the fabric of her dress, her nipple instantly sprung to life. It was his turn to gasp because he realized then that she wasn't wearing a bra. Pulling away from her lips for an instant, he moved to her ear, "Are you trying to drive me insane with lust, Bella? Because if you are, it's definitely working. I want you so bad right now."

Just as he was crashing his lips to hers again he heard shouting from the other side of the door. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You had better not be in that dressing room with Bella!" Damn irritating five foot fairy.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Bella. If there was one thing Alice was good for, it was instantly deflating his hard-on. Feeling totally blue-balled, he unlocked the door and walked out with a sheepish look on his face. Alice was right there with the biggest grin on her face.

"Ha! I knew it! Am I good, or what?" she asked as she walked in and handed Bella several pairs of shoes to try on. "Oh my god, Bella! I absolutely LOVE that dress on you! It's no wonder that my brother can't keep his hands off of you while you're wearing that! You look gorgeous!"

…..

She absolutely hated shopping; hated it with a passion. Now, here she was, faced with replacing her entire wardrobe because some asshole decided to be a prick and drench everything she owned in freaking animal blood. She was over the shock of something so terrible happening and now she was truly pissed.

At least she had Alice here with her. Edward was always a comfort too, but clearly he was out of his element here as well. Alice flew through the store like a Tasmanian devil on steroids and picked up item after item of clothing, tossing it into a pile in Edward's grasp.

When he couldn't hold even one more piece of clothing, Alice looked annoyed but led them both to the dressing room. Edward walked in and hung everything up on the racks in the room and then went out and sat down in a comfy looking chair right outside. Bella closed the door and locked it before she undressed and prepared to try on the clothes Alice had picked out. She wasn't sure where Alice was off to, but she could only assume she was looking for more clothes or shoes, or other things to torture Bella with.

As she stood there in her bra and panties, she started rifling through the selections and felt herself flush. These clothes were nothing like her old wardrobe. They were sleek, and somewhat sophisticated. They were classy while still very sexy. If she were being honest with herself, she was sort of excited to try these closes on for Edward.

She slipped on a black mini-skirt and a form fitting red top and went out to model it for Edward. After several more outfits, she came across a royal blue dress with a scoop neck and a peek-a-boo back. She put it on but couldn't hide her bra straps no matter how she shifted or pulled at the material. Finally, she unclasped her bra and slipped it off before readjusting the dress and going out to model it for Edward.

What she walked out to, had not been at all what she was expecting. Edward was flushed and trying to subtly adjust himself because he was clearly aroused and trying to hide it. The moment their eyes met, her breath caught in her throat. There in his gaze she saw so much desire it was as if it was consuming him. She knew she was reflecting the same gaze as she smiled at him seductively. "Do you see something you like?" she asked him. Then, because she couldn't help herself, she slowly brought her tongue out and ran it over her lips.

She watched his eyes pop out of his head and then quickly dart around the store. Apparently satisfied with whatever it was he was looking for, he rose from his seat and started stalking his way towards her. The desire in his eyes only grew brighter as he backed her into the dressing room and quickly locked the door behind him.

Just then it click what he wanted to do and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Frantically, she asked, "Edward, what are you doing? We can't do this here! We're in the middle of a department store for Christ's sake!"

Her words weren't enough to stop him and soon she was backed into the corner of the room. With a sexy grin on his face, he placed his right hand beside her head and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Bella, you cannot try on all these sexy clothes for me and expect me not to get turned on." Pressing his entire body against her, he slowly brought his lips down to meet hers.

She knew he was turned on, but didn't realize how much until that precise moment. When she felt his hard cock pressing into her stomach, she gasped. Edward took advantage and quickly penetrated her mouth with his tongue, effectively deepening the kiss. Almost on their own, Bella's hands found their way to Edward's neck and wrapped around him, pulling him in closer.

At the same time, she felt his hand move to her breast and caress it through the fabric of the dress she was wearing. Instantly, she felt her nipple rise to the occasion and it was Edward's turn to gasp when he must have realized she was braless.

Suddenly he was pulling back form the kiss and leaning in to whisper in her ear again. "Are you trying to drive me insane with lust, Bella? Because if you are, it's definitely working. I want you so bad right now."

He brought his lips back to hers and she was just about to open up to him again when there was shouting from the other side of the door. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You had better not be in that dressing room with Bella!"

She couldn't help but smirk at the situation. She knew doing this in a public place was bound to get them busted but the minute she felt her cock pressing into her all rational thoughts left her mind.

When Edward pulled away from her he looked like a sullen child. He trudged to the door and opened it to a grinning Alice. "Ha! I knew it! Am I good, or what?" she asked.

She walked past Edward and into the dressing room with several pairs of shoes for Bella to try on. When she saw the dress on Bella, she squealed. "Oh my god, Bella! I absolutely LOVE that dress on you! It's no wonder that my brother can't keep his hands off of you while you're wearing that! You look gorgeous!"

Just then, Bella realized that this would be the perfect dress to wear Friday night when she and Edward went back to the Bed and Breakfast in Port Townsend. All she needed now was to find the perfect pair of shoes and maybe a necklace to go with it and she would be set.

…..

Alice was in her atmosphere. She absolutely loved shopping, even if it was for someone else. She whipped around the store picking up dresses, skirts and tops for Bella to try on before handing them to Edward.

She was really starting to adore Bella. After all, she had been with Edward for less than a week and already he was coming out of his shell. Alice had tried for so long to try and get him to see that he deserved to be happy, but was never able to; no one was except for Bella.

Yes, she definitely was growing fond of her but she was secretly relieved that some asshat ruined all of her clothes. He wardrobe was tragically lacking and Alice was super excited that she asked her to help replace it.

When Edward couldn't hold anymore, she led them both to the changing rooms. She knew that everything she had picked out would look great on Bella, so she didn't bother to stick around to see any of it. Instead, she wandered through the shoe department looking for shoes that would go with a few of the dresses she had picked out.

After about twenty minutes of perusing the shoe department, she had picked out about ten pairs of shoes. She knew she wouldn't be able to carry them all, so she turned to spot Edward; only he wasn't where she left him. He was supposed to be waiting outside the dressing rooms but he was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the entire department store but still there was no Edward. Finally, realization dawned on her.

Grabbing four boxes of shoes, she walked over to the dressing room and listened quietly for a minute. She couldn't really hear much of anything except hushed whispers so she decided to interrupt them. She always jumped at the chance of embarrassing her brother.

Not able to bang on the door because her hands were full, she settled for yelling through it. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! You had better not be in that dressing room with Bella!" She grinned widely as she silently counted to three in her head. If she was right, which she always was, that's how long it would take for him to open the door and sulk out.

Sure enough, after three seconds, the door opened and Edward walked out looking like a spanked puppy. She almost felt bad for him but then remembered her primary purpose and walked past him into the dressing room with Bella.

She had set the shoes down and was getting ready to leave when she noticed the dress that Bella was wearing. Out of everything she had chosen today, she knew this one would be the best. The royal blue color would bring out the milk chocolate shade of Bella's eyes and contrast nicely with her skin. She felt a little guilty because she knew just by looking at it that Bella wouldn't be able to wear a bra with it, but she had a beautiful figure that she needed to stop hiding behind her t-shirts and baggy clothes.

Just as Alice had imagined, the dress looked stunning on her and she couldn't help but squeal out of happiness. "Oh my god, Bella! I absolutely LOVE that dress on you! It's no wonder that my brother can't keep his hands off of you while you're wearing that! You look gorgeous!"

She watched as Bella turned tomato red at the praise but also looked a bit smug. _That's right Bella,_ she thought to herself, _you're absolutely gorgeous and it's time you started showing the world what you've got._ With a satisfied smirk, Alice left to go get the other six pair of shoes.

…..

Alice dragged him over to the shoe department where she preceded to hand him six boxes of shoes to bring back to Bella. She gave him explicit instructions that he was to drop them off and come right back to her. She said something about wanting his help picking out a few unmentionables for Bella and he couldn't find it in his heart, or his dick for that matter, to object.

After dropping off the shoes, he walked back to Alice and was then dragged to the women's lingerie section. He almost had a heart attack at the amount of sheer lace that was there. Everything was so skimpy and see through but it was such a turn on picturing Bella in.

Alice held up a few things and he nodded at some of them but others he visibly cringed at. He just couldn't see his beautiful girl in something trashy and he had to face the truth – some of the pieces of lingerie were just that: trashy.

As Alice kept rifling through the ribbons and lace, he did a little perusing himself. He came across a black teddy with a matching thong and garter. Yes, it was a little on the risqué side, but he desperately wanted to see Bella wearing this, she he snuck one into the stack of clothes in his hand, knowing perfectly well that he was going to be sitting with Bella in the changing room when she tried it on.

After spending about fifteen minutes in the department, they made their way back to the changing rooms and Edward knocked lightly on the door. Bella opened it a crack and when she saw him, a huge smile overtook her face. God she was beautiful.

"Hey, we have some… um… unmentionables for you to try on," he told her a little nervously before winking at her. "Alice, you've got something better to do for a while, right?" he asked the little twerp pointedly. She started to object but then saw the glare he was giving her and quickly made herself scarce.

"So, can I come in while you try these on?" he asked with no intention of taking no for an answer. Bella nodded and opened the door to him. As he walked in with his arms full of unmentionables, he leaned in and gave her a not-so-chaste kiss on the lips. He set everything down and then took a seat on the bench in the room. Bella was about to disrobe but he pulled her down so she was straddling his lap.

"Here, let me help you," he whispered seductively as his hands reached for the hem of her shirt. She was facing him as he took her shirt off and he couldn't help but notice how erect her nipples here, straining against the lacey fabric of her bra. He reached behind her and unfastened it and then ever so gently pulled it from her shoulders.

Allowing his fingers to trail along the flesh of her arms, he smiled as he watched her skin pebble. He loved the way she responded to his touch so just before handing her the first set to try on, he brought his lips down to kiss each of her ample breasts. He watched as a shiver passed through her body and smiled widely. He looked into her eyes with such adoration and saw those same feelings reflected right back at him. He had truly found his soul mate, the love of his life, and he was never going to let her go.


	42. Favor

**A/N I know I say it every time I post, but THANK YOU to everyone for following this story! I'm constantly amazed at the number of hits, faves, and alerts I get on a daily basis! Anyway, Sunday is almost over and tomorrow starts spring break for my son and another of my daycare kids. I'm thinking my writing time is going to suffer so I wanted to give you fair warning. I'll try to post daily but I'm not sure it's gonna happen. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy and review!**

Chapter 41 – Favor

Ugh! It had been such a long day for Charlie. He had been up for almost thirty-six hours and was still on the go. After finding his house had been ransacked last night he spent the entire night cleaning up, focusing primarily on Bella's room.

Thank god for Carlisle. He proved again and again just how good of a friend he was. When he heard from Edward what had happened, he left his family to help Charlie with the clean up, knowing that he shouldn't have to do it alone.

Now Carlisle was right by his side, in the furniture store in Port Angeles, helping him pick out and purchase all the items that had been destroyed the previous night. They started with the living room – new TV, couch, and recliner. The TV screen had busted when the ass-wipe shoved it off the TV stand and then took a baseball bat to it. The cushions for the couch as well as the recliner had been slit open with what he assumed was a pocketknife, so they needed to be replaced as well.

They continued shopping, picking out a new bed, dresser, desk, and desk chair for Bella's room, as well as a new ceiling fan. The only thing Charlie's room really needed was a new ceiling fan, so they picked that out as well. Once they had all the big things picked out, the men walked to the front where Charlie proceeded to pay for everything and then scheduled a delivery time for the next morning at nine.

When they were done at the furniture store, they headed to the department store to buy things like new picture frames, dishes, bedding, and all of the other small things that had been destroyed. Bella, Edward, and Alice had all been there the entire time Carlisle and he were at the furniture store, so he was hoping she had picked out most of what she needed. He knew she basically had to build her entire wardrobe from scratch, but he also knew he just needed to go home a collapse.

He and Carlisle were in the housewares section of the store picking out a new set of dishes when Charlie finally turned to his best friend. "Carlisle, I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you've done to help me in the last eighteen hours. You've truly been a godsend." Carlisle was about to interrupt but he quickly pressed on.

"Wait. I know what you're gonna say, but just let me finish. Carlisle, you've been my best friend for more years than I can remember. You and Esme were there for me when Renee took Bella away and on countless other occasions. I owe you so much already, but I need to ask you one more favor."

Carlisle was looking at his expectantly, so he knew he needed to go on. "Bella has really taken a liking to Edward. I've seen such a tremendous change in her in the last few days and it makes me happy that she seems to have found happiness again. After Renee died, I didn't think she'd ever let herself be happy, I didn't think she'd ever let herself love, but Edward changed all that for her.

"I see the way she looks at him – the love she has for him; and I see that same love reflected right back at her. They're good for each other, Carlisle, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of that. She needs him right now, whether she admits it or not. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but can she stay with him again tonight?"

Carlisle smiled at Charlie before patting him on his back. "Charlie, you are part of our family whether there is a blood link or not. Esme and I would do anything to help you, including letting Bella stay with us for as long as it takes to get this mess sorted out. We love you both. It's great that Edward and Bella have found each other! I know you see the difference in Bella, but I honestly think Edward has improved just as much, if not more, than she has.

"He's been with us for two years now, and this is the first time I've ever seen him let down his guard for anyone. Yes, he loves her Charlie, and yes, I think she loves him too. I'm not sure what will come of their relationship, but I honestly think they have a chance of being truly happy together."

Charlie looked at his best friend and blinked back tears. This was why they had been friends for so long. Carlisle was a terrific man who would give someone the clothes off his back if it would help, and for that, Charlie was truly grateful.

…..

In his eighteen years of life, he had never seen something as hot as watching Bella try on lingerie. She was by far the sexiest woman he had ever seen, but seeing her trying on matching bra and panty sets was almost enough to undo him right in the middle of the store. He had to concentrate on some very unattractive images to keep from messing his shorts because she was that sexy. What was even more amazing was that she was his; his life, his love, his everything.

When she was finished trying on all the clothes, she separated everything into two piles: to keep and to put back. There were very few things she didn't end up wanting, which was a testament to Alice and her shopping skills. If there was one thing the little fairy was good at, it would definitely be shopping in his opinion.

Sometime while he was in the dressing room with Bella, his dad and Charlie had come into the store to finish up with the rest of the shopping. He saw them talking over in the housewares department and wondered what it was that they were discussing, but didn't bother to go ask. At the moment, his girl was looking though the jewelry department and he refused to leave her side.

When she had picked out a few pairs of earrings, a couple of necklaces, and a new watch, she looked at him and had the most beautiful smile on her face. If he looked a little deeper though, he could see that she was truly exhausted. He couldn't really blame her though because it had been a really long day for all of them.

He walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back slightly, he looked directly into her warm chocolate brown eyes and asked, "Are you ready to go home, beautiful?"

She smiled back at him and then leaned in to place her head on his chest. He felt her nodding as he held her close, so he looked around the store to find his dad and Charlie. At this point, they were in the linen department looking for new bedding for Bella's room; at least that's what he assumed because the one they were currently looking at was a royal purple color.

He led his gorgeous but exhausted girl over to their dads and found that they were just about done. Five minutes later, Charlie and Carlisle were waiting in line at the cash register with Alice, so he told them that he was going to take Bella out to his car so she could sit down.

With his arm securely fastened around her waist, he led her out to his Volvo and opened the passenger side door for her. Once he made sure she was safely in, he went around and climbed in the other side. "You look exhausted baby. Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

She sighed heavily but nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. You're right though, I am exhausted," she told him. "I'm starved too. We haven't had anything to eat since early afternoon."

He quickly pulled her to him and started running his fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry babe. I should have stopped to get you something to eat before we went shopping." He felt terrible for not having thought about it, but she quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"Shh. Edward, it's okay. We needed to get the shopping done before anything else to make sure we were finished by the time the store closed. I'm okay, I promise. I just need to eat soon sweetheart."

"I know Bella. As soon as your dad pays for everything and I help him load it into the cars, we'll go get you something to eat. I love you and I'm so proud of you for being so strong though all of this. You're absolutely amazing," he whispered into her ear before softly, sweetly, kissing her jaw.

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie, Carlisle, and Alice all walked out of the store carrying bags and bags of merchandise. Following them, there were three store employees lugging bags out as well. Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and told her he'd be right back. After popping the trunk, he climbed out of his car and started loading up his trunk.

They ended up filling up both car trunks and his entire back seat with everything that had been purchased. Before climbing back in the car with Bella, he addressed the rest of the group. "Bella and I haven't had anything to eat since about noon today, so we wanted to stop and grab a bite to eat before heading home. Is anyone else hungry?" he asked.

It was Charlie who spoke up. "Actually, eating sounds like it would be good for all of us. How about we go to that little Italian restaurant down the road? Bella has always loved Italian food."

Carlisle and Alice agreed. Actually, Alice started jumping up and down from excitement. "Oooh! I haven't had a good Italian meal in ages!" she exclaimed. "Let's go eat!"

Since they were all in agreement, Edward said he and Bella would meet them there and was about to climb in the car when Charlie cleared his throat. Slightly confused, he looked up at the chief.

"Edward, Bella's new bed isn't going to be delivered until tomorrow morning and then I'm sure it's going to take a few days to get the house back to a livable condition. I've already spoken to Carlisle and he said it would be okay if Bella stayed with you until that happened. I know I probably don't even have to ask, but I did want to make sure that was okay with you first." Charlie was starting to ramble, so Edward decided it was time to interrupt.

"Charlie, Bella is my life now. I love her so much and will do anything and everything I can to protect her and keep her happy. Of course I don't mind if she stays with me for the next few days. I'm honored that you trust me enough to let me take care of her. Thank you."

"Son, I should be the one thanking you. You've already done so much to help Bella. I know you probably don't notice the changes as much as I do, but I can guarantee they are there. She's made tremendous improvements since she met you and I will never be able to properly express my gratitude for that. Now, let's go get my baby girl something to eat!" he said before turning to Carlisle's car.

…..

Edward was amazing. Bella couldn't help but love him more as each day passed. All he wanted to take care of her, to love her, and to protect her and he made sure she knew it.

When she had mentioned that she was starving he berated himself, saying he should have thought to stop before they went shopping. It took her a few minutes to calm him down, explaining that they needed to get the shopping out of the way to make sure they got it all done before it closed. She knew they could always find a fast food joint open but the department store only stayed open so late.

She wasn't sure how long they had stayed in his car waiting after that. She just remembered leaning her head on Edward's chest and just relaxing, waiting for Charlie, Carlisle, and Alice to come out of the store. She had just about fallen asleep when Edward softly kissed the top of her head and told her he'd be right back.

She sat back in her seat and rested her head against the headrest. She must have closed her eyes and drifted off, because the next thing she remembered Edward was trying to wake her up. "Baby, we're at the restaurant. Are you ready to get up and eat?"

It took her a minute, but once she realized where she was and whom she was with, she smiled. After she stretched for a minute she nodded to Edward and he got out of the car to open her door for her. She allowed him to pull her out of the car and held on to him while he steadied her. Once she caught her balance, he led her into the restaurant behind the other three.

There was almost no one in the restaurant, so they were seated immediately. Edward held her chair out for him and she kissed him sweetly on the lips before sitting down. They all ordered and then went about talking about the trip and everything they were able to get done in one day.

She told her dad that she was successfully able to get everything she needed for a new wardrobe and then glanced at Edward. When she saw the blush covering her cheeks, she knew he was remembering the very hot scene between them in the dressing room and she couldn't help but blush herself. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

Charlie did mention that everything he had purchased from the furniture store would be delivered then next morning at nine. That left Bella wondering what she was supposed to do tonight but her thoughts were quickly pulled back to the table.

"Bella, honey, if it's okay with you, I'm going to have you stay at the Cullen's place for the next few nights; at least until we get the house put back to a somewhat normal state. I've already mentioned it to Carlisle and Edward," he said and she saw Carlisle nod as Edward squeezed her knee underneath the table.

"Of course it's okay with me, but Dad, what about you? Where are you going to sleep?" she asked. As much as she loved Edward and wanted to sleep in his arms, she still worried about her father.

Charlie interrupted her. "Bells, it's okay. I'm going to be staying at home in my room. The only damage that was really done to my room was that my ceiling fan was broken when they flipped my mattress up into it. There were a few pictures of you that were smashed, but everything else was fine. I'd rather be there to make sure nothing else happens than be anywhere else."

While his words made sense to her, she still couldn't help but worry. If she was staying with Edward, then who would help him put the house back together? Who would cook for him and make sure the laundry was done. She could feel herself starting to have another panic attack but she didn't know what to do about it.

Luckily Edward was there to soothe her. "Here babe, take this," he said handing her a small white pill. "It's a quarter of the dose of the anti-anxiety medication my mom gave you this morning. She gave me a few to bring in case you had another anxiety attack. It won't knock you out, but it will help calm your nerves." Without a second thought, Bella took the pill from Edward and swallowed it with a sip of her soda.

After just a few minutes, she could feel herself relaxing and it was a welcome relief. When their dinner came, they all ate in relative silence but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. They must have all been starving and not realized it until they were eating.

When everyone was done, Carlisle paid the bill over Charlie's protesting and they all got up to leave. Edward had his arm wrapped securely around her again as he led her to his car. After giving Charlie a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she said goodnight and let Edward help her into the car. Charlie said something more to Edward and she watched as he nodded and then hugged him before getting in the far with her.

"Alright beautiful, let's get you home," he said sweetly. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of his words. Yes, where ever Edward was would always be her home.


	43. Alone and incredible

**A/N Again, I want to thank everyone who continues to follow this story. I know I say it all the time, but I am still amazed by the number of faves and alerts I get on a daily basis! It really motivates me to continue this story! Be prepared for some juicy lemons in this chapter! Anyway, here it is for your enjoyment! Please let me know what you think! 3**

Chapter 42 – Alone and Incredible

They were sitting at the Italian restaurant enjoying good conversation when Charlie brought up having Bella stay with Edward and his family. He had been sitting right beside her in the booth so he felt immediately when she tensed up. It was the same thing she had done this morning while sitting on his lap.

He could tell she was honestly worried about Charlie staying at home alone with everything that needed to be cleaned up and put away. He knew it was more than just that though, he could see in her eyes the need to take care of him; the desire to make his life easier. He understood almost immediately what he needed to do to help her calm down.

Before he had left the house this morning, Esme had given him a few pills of a very small dose of Ativan. She explained to him that if she were to begin to have another panic attack, he was to get her to take one. It was only a quarter of the dose she had given Bella this morning, so it by no means would put her to sleep, but it would definitely pacify her nerves.

When he handed her the tiny white pill, he explained to her what Esme had said and she took it without even questioning him. It made his heart swell that she put her complete trust in him.

After about two minutes, he could feel her body relaxing against him and he silently breathed a sigh of relief. When their dinner came shortly after, they all ate in silence; not because no one had anything to say, but because they were all so hungry they were busy stuffing their faces with delicious food.

After everyone was done, Charlie was getting ready to put his credit card in the folder to give to the server when Carlisle snatched it from his hands. He quickly slipped his own credit card in and then passed it to the server over Charlie's protests. When she came back, Carlisle signed the receipt and they all got up to leave.

Edward wrapped his arm tightly around Bella's waist as he led her to his car. When they got there, he released her into Charlie's arms and watched as she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodnight. When she released her hold on her father, he gently helped her into his car and shut the door.

He was just about to go around and get in when Charlie stopped him by clearing his throat. When he looked up, Charlie seemed as if he wasn't quite sure how to say something. Finally, he just took a deep breath and said what was on his mind. "Thank you Edward, for everything. I've informed the school she won't be attending the rest of the week. If she feels up to it, have her call me in the morning. Please take care of my baby girl."

Edward nodded and was a bit surprised when Charlie pulled him into a hug. "I'll take care of her Chief, always." With those last words, he went around and climbed into his car beside the love of his life. "Alright beautiful, let's get you home," he whispered. By the time he pulled up to the house, Bella was sound asleep. He took a minute to just look at the beautiful angel sleeping beside him. He wasn't sure how it was even possible, but watching her sleep made him fall in love with her even more.

…..

Bella woke up feeling jostled. After a few seconds, she realized she was in Edward's arms and he was carrying her up the stairs to his room. She smiled and tightened her grip around his shoulders so he would know she was awake. "Well hello, sleepy head," he whispered to her. "How was your nap?"

She couldn't help but smile against his chest. He was so considerate in everything he did when it concerned her. "Mmm, it was nice," she answered him. "But not anything like sleeping in the comfort of your strong arms." She squeezed him even harder and felt it as his grip on her tightened as well. "What time is it babe?"

"It's almost eleven. Carlisle and Alice should be home any minute from dropping your dad off.

With the mention of her father, Bella thought of something. "Babe, what did my dad say to you just before we left the restaurant? He didn't try to warn you to keep your hands off of me or anything like that did he?" She had no idea what she would do if he had. She loved Charlie and the bond between them was finally growing strong, but she wouldn't put up with him trying to stand in the way of her happiness. She hated the thought of disobeying him, but she was a legal adult now and would make her own choices.

Edward seemed a little shocked that she would jump to the conclusion she did. "No, beautiful. He didn't try to tell me to keep my hands off of you. He can clearly see the love that we have for one another and he is okay with that, I promise. He wanted to let me know that he's already informed the school that you'll be out for the rest of the week because of what happened. He asked me to have you call him tomorrow if you feel up to it, but most importantly, he asked me to take care of his baby girl. He loves you, Bella; almost as much as I do."

She smiled at his words and lifted her head from his shoulder so she could reach his jaw to kiss it. "I love you, too, babe," she whispered.

She must have fallen asleep again because the next thing she knew, there was sunlight shining in her eyes, waking her up. She opened her eyes to see Edward sleeping soundly beside her. She felt the corners of her lips pull up all on their own as she took in his beautiful, peaceful form. He looked completely at ease and perfectly happy lying next to her.

She knew he had had a hard day yesterday just like she had, so she decided to let him sleep. Being careful not to jostle the bed too much, she cautiously climbed out and went into his bathroom to take a shower. After adjusting the water temperature to suit her, she slipped out of her t-shirt and panties and stepped into the shower.

The hot water hitting her body instantly began to relieve the tension that had been building in her shoulders. She hadn't realized until just then how much the stress of everything was wearing on her body.

After about five minutes of letting the steamy water beat down on her, she heard the bathroom door open and smiled widely. Edward was awake and he came to find her. Without a word, he had stripped down to nothing and pulled open the shower curtain. When he saw Bella standing there under the flow of water, the look that came over his face was enough to take her breath away. It was filled with so much lust, so much adoration, and most importantly – so much love.

Without hesitation, he closed the gap between them and pulled her roughly into his arms and kissing her deeply, his rock hard cock pushing into her stomach. The remaining tension in her body quickly dissolved and in Edward's grasp, she truly felt at home.

…..

When Edward woke up on Wednesday morning he expected to see Bella's beautiful face, only to be disappointed to find that he was in bed alone. He glanced at the clock and discovered it was almost nine in the morning. By that time of morning, Carlisle and Esme would have already left for work, and Tink and Jazz for school. With Rosie and Em in Seattle at University, he knew that he and Bella had the house to themselves – at least for a few hours.

He took a moment to listen to his surrounds and that's when he heard that his shower was running. Slowly stretching first, he got out of bed and opened the bathroom door. He was met by a wall of steam that instantly blasted him in the face. He realized that Bella must be using the hot water to relieve some of the stress of the last day and decided it would be beneficial to him as well.

Quickly, he undressed and pulled back the curtain to reveal a Goddess standing there in the flow of water. Bella looked absolutely amazing with the liquid flowing over her entire body. He watched as the currents followed her amazing curves, running down her voluptuous breasts and dripping off her hardened nipples. A feral need for her overtook him and he found himself pulling her into him before crashing his mouth into hers, kissing her with every bit of passion he felt burning through his body.

The second he had opened the curtain, he felt his dick jump to attention, so as he kissed Bella, he let his fingers find her core to make sure she was ready for him. He was rewarded with a delicious, sticky heat and felt her throbbing slightly in anticipation. She definitely needed him with the same urgency he needed her.

Careful not to slip, he grabbed the back of her thighs just under her perfect ass and pulled her up so she could wrap her sexy legs around his waist. He felt her instantly respond and as her legs closed around him, he felt her ankles lock. She had a death grip on his neck but was still able to fist one hand in his hair and he continued the searing kiss.

He walked forward so that Bella was up against the tile wall. Once her naked skin made contact with the cold surface, she hissed in his mouth but didn't break the kiss. Using the wall for leverage, he removed one hand from Bella's thigh and brought it to his throbbing shaft. Once he was positioned at the entrance to her wet heat, he thrust himself into her fully. It always amazed him how perfectly her tight walls fit around his cock.

She drew in a deep hissing breath when he penetrated her but it quickly turned into a moan of pure pleasure. With each thrust, he moved harder and faster and her moans and grunts got louder and more feral. She began to move her hips in time with his thrusts and he felt her fingernails digging into the back of his neck. The sharp pain only made his pleasure that much more intense.

He wasn't sure how long they stood in the shower making sweet, passionate love to each other, but all too soon the water ran cold. Without setting Bella down or even removing his throbbing member from her, he reached down to turn the water off. Carefully, he stepped out of the shower with Bella and carried her to his bed.

Once there, he stood at the edge of the bed and lowered her gently to her back, still without breaking their powerful connection. As soon as she was safely on the bed, he felt his knees weaken from the intensity of their encounter before giving out completely. He found himself sinking to the floor and immediately felt a sharp pain at the loss of their connection.

Not able to stand again just yet, he let his tongue take over where his cock could no longer reach. The instant his mouth met her slick, wet folds, she screamed out his name. "Oh Edward! Oh! My! God! Yessss!" she hissed as he circled her swollen clit with his tongue. Her juices tasted absolutely divine but he wanted more.

"Love, you taste absolutely wonderful but I need to taste more of you. I want you to come for me. Will you come for me please?" He knew he was begging but he was beyond caring at this point. He brought his left hand up to her breast and began to massage it before using his thumb and forefinger to twist and tweak her hardened peak. Feeling her arch her back to get closer to him and his touch, he brought his right hand to her core.

With absolutely no hesitation, he slammed his index and middle finger into her dripping folds and angled them slightly so that each thrust hit her g-spot. She began to writhe uncontrollably on the bed and he knew she was close to climax.

"That's right, love. Let go; I'm right here. I'll always be right here with you."

Without another word, he felt her whole body tense and her inner walls clamped down on his fingers. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and a single tear rolled freely down her cheek.

After lapping up every last drop she had to offer, he placed a gentle kiss on her mound and then shakily rose to his feet. He was able to climb beside her on the bed before collapsing again next to her. Slowly, gently, he brought his left thumb up to her cheek and wiped away her tear.

…..

Being with Edward was always a mind-blowing experience and today was definitely no exception. The way he took control with her in his shower told her he knew what he wanted and wouldn't stop at anything to get it. When the water ran cold, he carried her to his bed and gently laid her on her back at the edge, maintaining their intimate connection the entire time.

She watched as his legs must have given out on him because he finally sunk to his knees. She whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but didn't have time to do much more than that when she felt his tongue run along the length of her wet, pounding heat. She couldn't help but scream out, "Oh Edward! Oh! My! God! Yessss!" His tongue had found her swollen clit and he began rubbing circles around it with his tongue.

She was so close to climax that she almost didn't hear his next words. "Love, you taste absolutely wonderful but I need to taste more of you. I want you to come for me. Will you come for me please?"

_Yes!_ she thought but was unable to actually speak because of the intensity of the orgasm she was working her way toward. He brought one hand up to massage her breast and she bucked toward him when he started pinching her very erect nipple. Encouraged by her silence, his other hand moved to her center and he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, never losing contact between his tongue and her clit.

His fingers were angled so they would hit her sweet spot just right and she began to jerk uncontrollably on the bed. "That's right, love. Let go; I'm right here. I'll always be right here with you," he cooed to her and she instantly came undone. There was no fighting it and there was no need for any other words to be exchanged. She clamped down on his fingers and came hard.

He sucked her dry before standing shakily and climbing beside her on the bed. Once he was there, he collapsed beside her, no doubt exhausted from the exertion he used to pleasure her. She hadn't realized that her orgasm had been so intense it caused a tear to fall until he reached up with the pad of his thumb to wipe it gently away.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you baby?" he asked sounding extremely concerned.

How the hell was she supposed to explain to this Adonis beside her that he did exactly the opposite of hurting her? He brought her body so much pleasure that it had brought her to tears.

Still panting for breath, she rolled on her side to face him. Once he looked into her eyes, she smiled at him, trying to convey all the love and sincerity she felt through her gaze. Finally, after staring into his glowing emerald orbs for several minutes, she spoke.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she felt a thrill as she used his full name for the first time, "don't you dare apologize for anything." He started to say something, desperation clear in his voice, but she cut him off. "Baby, that was the most incredible orgasm I've had yet. It felt like every single nerve ending in my body was on fire. I've heard of mind-blowing orgasms and have thought you've given me several until now. That was by far the most pleasurable experience I have had in my entire life."

She brought her lips to his and kissed him sweetly. "Baby, it was so incredible it brought a tear to my eye." She kissed him again with a little more urgency this time. "It was so incredible that I want to show you exactly how it made me feel." She crashed her lips to him again, this time forcing his lips open with her tongue and then sucking on his lower lip, grazing it with her teeth.

When he began to groan from her touch, she brought her hand down to his hard cock. Very gently, she ran her right index finger across the soft underside of the head where it was most sensitive. He started to thrust himself into her hand but it seemed as though the movement was involuntary. Receiving all the encouragement she needed, she quickly palmed his dick and whispered huskily into his ear, "My turn."


	44. Perfect Payback

**A/N Ok, I had every intention to get this posted yesterday but ended up falling asleep before 7. I guess having a house full of kids this week has already worn me down! Anyway... here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and review! :) Thank you all so much!**

Chapter 43 – Perfect Payback

Seeing the teardrop slide down Bella's cheek had scared him to death. After he gently wiped it away, he started worrying that he had hurt her somehow. There was no way to know for sure other than to just ask so that's exactly what he did. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you baby?" He couldn't keep the concern from saturating his voice or seeping it's way into his facial features.

Bella didn't answer right away and that made everything worse. She laid on her back, panting for breath, and stared up at the ceiling for the longest time. Finally, she rolled on to her side and looked directly in his eyes. When their gazes met she smiled the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen, yet she continued to just breathe him in. In her gaze, he saw so much love and sincerity there that her next words had him flying.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare apologize for anything." A jolt of electricity shot through his body as she used his full name for the first time. She must have heard Alice used it last night but didn't say anything until now. On anyone else's lips, he hated his full name, but on Bella's it sounded perfect. He was about to tell her so when she cut him off.

"Baby, that was the most incredible orgasm I've had yet. It felt like every single nerve ending in my body was on fire. I've heard of mind-blowing orgasms and have thought you've given me several until now. That was by far the most pleasurable experience I have had in my entire life." She leaned in and kissed him so reverently. "Baby, it was so incredible it brought a tear to my eye." She kissed him again with a little more need. "It was so incredible that I want to show you exactly how it made me feel."

Before he could even comprehend what she was saying, her lips crashed down onto his and forcefully pried his open with her tongue. When he responded, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and allowed her teeth to graze it. Without even realized it, he let out a deep groan. Her soft, silky touch was the best thing in the world to him and it was currently all over him.

Sensing his pleasure, she became bolder in her movements and reached down toward his rock-hard dick. Ever so softly, she traced a smooth finger over the underside of his tip causing him to lose control of his body. He watched as if from someone else's perspective as his hips thrust up into her hands, begging for more contact.

Needed no more encouragement that that, she wrapped her tiny little fingers around his throbbing member and leaned in to whisper sexily into his year, "My turn."

Moving slowly, she trailed open-mouthed kisses down his entire torso, stopping at his naval. He watched with wide eyes as she used her tongue to trace around it before plunging it into the recess. Again he lifted his hips, pushing himself closer to her as he hissed from the wonderful sensation. He understood now what they meant about it being an erogenous zone.

Her hand continued it's ministrations on his cock and she continued to place sloppy kisses up and down his stomach, letting her tongue roll over the folds of his abdominal muscles. She seemed to be basking in his body and he wasn't going to complain one bit.

She finally brought her face down between his legs and started kissing his inner thighs the same way she had kissed every inch of his upper-body. Each gentle kiss, each tender touch sent a bolt of electricity straight to his dick, which was throbbing so hard in anticipation. As if she could read his mind, she looked up at him from under her gorgeous, long eye lashes, and held his gaze as she ran her tongue gently up his length and then around his tip.

She let it slide over his tiny opening, tasting the pre-cum that had pooled there and hummed with contentment. Just like it would have done if he had hummed into her groin, he felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his cock and into the pit of his stomach, which was now coiling tightly; ready to spring free at any minute.

Suddenly, she withdrew her tongue and engulfed his entire member into the tight, hot space. Fucking her mouth was almost as nice as fucking her perfect sex. She alternated from sucking hard to softly trailing her tongue over his tip and back. Her head was bobbing up and down on top of them and she dropped her jaw to pull him in farther. The next time she moved up his shaft, she allowed her teeth to softly graze it's underside and he knew he was close.

Bella must have sensed it too because she immediately withdrew her mouth from around him. He wanted to cry at the loss of contact, but her hand immediately took over again. She palmed him and cupped his balls and palmed him some more before bringing her mouth back down on him.

The same pattern was repeated three times. Each time he was seconds from release when she would pull off of him and start pumping with her hand. He figured that she was purposely trying to drive him insane with need and it was working.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more and he started pleading for Bella to finish it. "Oh! My! God! Babe!" he panted. "I… don't… know… how… much… more… of… this… I… can… take! I… need… to… feel… you… NOW! PLEASE!"

Without another word, she threw her leg over his lap so she was straddling him and she impaled herself on his cock. God he was so effing tight around him. She rotated her hips and he started to feel that coil in his stomach tightening again. "Yes Baby! Right there! I love it when you ride me like this!" he managed to tell her as she continued to bounce up and down on his member.

She got a smirk on her face and it looked as if a light bulb had clicked on above her head. Suddenly, she removed her hands from his abdomen and ran them slowly up her thighs. She paused for a moment at the connection they shared, circled her clit once, and then kept dragging her fingertips up her flat stomach and to each breast. He watched, wide eyed, as she gently began kneading and palming each perfect mound while she continued to ride him hard and fast. When her fingers tweaked her own nipples causing her to hiss from the sensation, he again felt a twitch in his dick as the electric current traveled up and into his stomach.

Wound so tight by this point, the smallest thing would allow him to spring free. It turned out the Bella's next move was far from small though. If he was astonished with this woman before, he didn't know what to think now. His jaw dropped as he watched her lift her left breast from her body. He wasn't sure what she was planning to do, but he was mesmerized.

He watched as she lowered her head to her waiting breast and slid her tongue out from between her parted lips. Slowly, she ran her tongue in a circle around her nipple before pulling it in her mouth. He watched as she sucked on it and then held it between her teeth. It was the hottest damn thing he had ever seen.

Not being able to stand the suspense for another second, his hands made their way to her hips and he started lifting her and slamming her back down on his waiting cock. He was right on the brink of the biggest explosion of his life and wanted to make sure she knew it.

"Oh fuck Bella! I'm so close right now. Come! With! Me!" He was panting heavily by the last part and thrust into her hard between each word. His efforts were well rewarded. Bella's walls instantly clenched around him and she shouted his name. When he finally spiraled over the precipice, his body felt ready to spontaneously combust. He rode out his orgasm while continuing his deep thrusts into Bella's tight, warm space and then finally fell limp to the mattress

…..

Bella didn't remember passing out after her incredible morning with Edward, but she must have. When she woke up, the alarm clock on his nightstand read 12:08. She wasn't surprised when her stomach started growling at her because it was lunchtime and she hadn't even eaten breakfast.

She tried to roll over but Edward tightened his grip on her waist. "And just where do you think you're going," he asked her before sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. She felt a chill run from the base of her neck to the tips of her toes from the contact.

"Ha! And you say I'm insatiable? You're one to talk, babe!" she said trying to squirm out of his hold. "Edward let me go. I haven't had anything to eat and I'm starving. If I don't eat soon I'll probably end up passing out. As much as you love to take care of me, somehow I don't think you'd like it too much if I were unconscious."

He sighed heavily and then loosened his grip on her. She rolled over and smacked him on the ass really hard before squirming away from him. Should couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked completely shocked that she had actually spanked him and she thought it was hilarious. When he realized she was laughing at him, the look turned predatory and he started stalking his way toward her.

"Are you laughing at me Bella?" he asked her. He continued to make is way toward her despite the fact that she shook her head to his question. "You think it's funny to smack my ass, huh?" She started to back away, but as she did he started moving towards here at a quicker rate.

She was still laughing as she tried to back her way though his bedroom door and it was only egging him on more. "Edward, what are you doing?" she asked between laughing fits. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was racked with another round of gut-wrenching laughter.

"You are seriously going to pay for laughing at me Bella," he told her before sprinting for her. She let out a squeal as she quickly spun on her heal and made it through his doorway. She didn't make it much farther than that though. Before she could even take three steps down the hall, he had caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around into his chest.

The next thing she knew, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder. He playfully slapped her ass and then started carrying her down the stairs over her protests. She was kicking her legs and smacking his ass; anything to get him to put her down before he took a nosedive down the stairs with her in his arms. Nothing worked though.

They were at the landing half way down when she got another idea. Still laughing hysterically, she brought her hands up to his sides and started attacking him; tickling him with everything she had in her. With one hand wrapped securely around her legs to ensure she didn't fall, he brought his other hand up and smacked her ass again, but this time it was slightly harder than before.

"Bella, you're really asking for it. Do you want to be punished?" he asked her playfully. She felt him shake with laughter as he continued down the second half of the stairs. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe but she never stopped kicking her legs of smacking at him with her hands.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he led her to the couch in the living room and tossed her down on the soft, plush cushions. She was still laughing uncontrollably and felt like she was going to pee her pants if she didn't stop soon. Luckily, Edward's next move was very sobering. He began peppering her with kisses all over her face and her naked shoulders and chest.

It was in that instant she realized that in her rush to get away from Edward that she hadn't bothered put any clothes on and neither had he. There they were in Edward's living room, lying on a very expensive micro-suede leather couch, completely naked as he accosted her with soft kisses. She started to panic slightly. What if someone was home? What if someone walked in on them? Esme knew about she and Edward's sexual relationship and was okay with it, but would anyone else be? Would Carlisle be? She wasn't sure if Esme had had a chance to speak to him yet or not. God, what if Alice walked in on her lunch break?

She placed a hand on each of Edward's shoulders and gently pushed him off of her. Seeing the obvious distress on her face, he immediately withdrew. "Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" he asked, sounding extremely worried.

Despite the situation, she couldn't help but smile affectionately at him. It didn't matter what they were doing, where they were, or even whom they were with. He was always going to worry about her and take care of her, no matter what. She lifted her hand up to place it on his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"Edward, um… we need to go back up to your room… like now. In our teasing and goofing around this morning, we sort of forgot the necessity of clothing," she told him before letting her other hand stroke down his chest and brush up against his beautiful cock to prove her point. "I'd hate to have someone walk in and find us naked in the middle of the formal living room."

Edward pulled back even more and looked down at every inch of her body, and then he glanced at his own before muttering a few expletives under his breath. Ever so gently, he placed one arm behind her back and the other underneath her knees before slowly standing with her cradled to his chest. Looking directly into her eyes, he brought his face down and placed a very sweet kiss on her lips, hesitating for a moment. Finally, he straightened up and turned toward the stairs again and started the trek back up to his room, silent the entire way.

When they were back in his room, he lovingly and carefully placed her down on his bed and then walked back to close his door. He didn't turn around right away so Bella watched him carefully. She could see that his shoulders were tense and watched as he drew in a deep breath, almost as if he was trying to prepare himself for something. Finally, he turned and faced her and she saw that his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

He walked over to his bed and dropped to his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands. When he looked up at her she felt her heart wrench. He looked terrified and sad all at the same time. So softly she almost didn't hear him, he finally spoke. "Bella, I am sooo sorry; I don't know what got into me. Chasing you out of my room without your clothes was completely unforgivable and I'll understand if you want to go home; it'll break my heart, but I'll understand."

She sat there frozen on the bed staring into the gorgeous green eyes of the love of her life, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Did he really think she would leave him over something as silly and inconsequential as this? Seriously?

When she didn't answer right away, he left his chin fall to his chest and his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. She realized that he took her silence to mean that he was right and so, slowly, never letting go of his hands, she knelt down on the floor beside him. "Baby, please look at me," she begged. When he did, she saw that the unshed tears in his eyes had finally spilled over and were running down his cheeks.

She pulled one hand away and brought it up to his face to wipe away his tears before she spoke again. "Edward, you are the love of my life; my soul mate. I could no easier live without you then without air to breath or food to eat. You," she said before bringing his hand up to her lips to kiss, "are my reason for living."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead and then pulled back to look at him again. "It hurts to even imagine my life without you." She kissed each of his cheeks, where his tears had so freshly fallen. "I love you. I would never leave you over something stupid like this. Edward, I would never leave you period."

When she said those words to him, he smiled tentatively at her before pulling her to his chest and holding her tightly. She felt his lips press into her hair and she felt herself smiling in return. They sat like that, on Edward's bedroom floor, cradled in each other's arms, for twenty minutes. She would have been content to stay like that forever if it hadn't been for her stomach, which chose right then to let out an embarrassing loud growl to let her know she needed to feed it,

She felt Edward chuckle underneath her and then pull back to help her stand. This time, he handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts as he grabbed his jeans from the floor. They quickly dressed and just before Bella opened his bedroom door to head downstairs, he pulled her into his chest again.

"Thank you Bella," he breathed into her hair. "Thank you for everything; for being you, for everything you make me want to be and become, but most importantly, for loving me. I love you, too." Without another word, he opened the door and led her downstairs to make her breakfast/lunch.


	45. Plans

**A/N Alright... it's been a really busy week but here's another chapter for you. Thank you so much to everyone for reading it! You are all amazing! Also, a special thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! I loved them all! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review! Thanks! :)**

Chapter 44 – Plans

Edward couldn't get over how truly amazing Bella was. It seemed like every time she opened her mouth to speak, she touched his heart even more than before. Every look she gave him, filled with so much love and adoration, made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Bella was his and had promised to be his forever.

He smiled as he finished frying up some hash browns and bacon and placed a few eggs in a pan to cook. Breakfast for lunch was something he didn't usually do, but he and Bella had been a little distracted this morning. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he remembered and had to readjust his jeans.

While he was cooking Bella breakfast, she used the phone in the kitchen to call and check in with Charlie. From what he could hear of the one-sided conversation, the cleanup at the Swan residence was going well. It sounded like Carlisle had taken the afternoon off from the hospital and was there again to help with whatever he could.

"Dad, I'm so glad that you have Carlisle in your life. He and Esme are both truly incredible people."

"Oh, I agree completely! I think I can come up with something delicious to make for them. Could we do it on Saturday night? Edward wanted to take me to Port Townsend on Friday to celebrate my birthday. We wanted to go to dinner and then catch a late movie. After that, we were going to stay at the Bed and Breakfast we stayed at the night we got stuck in the storm. I meant to mention it to you before now, but with everything that's happened in the last few days, it kind of slipped my mind. Is that okay?"

"Thanks Daddy!"

"No, that should be fine. I'll make enough for everyone. Can you ask Carlisle with Rosalie and Emmett will be down from Seattle for the weekend, too?"

"Okay, so we'll plan on having Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, you, Edward and I. Is there anyone from work you wand to invite to make it an even ten?"

"Oh come on dad! Isn't there anyone at the station you'd want to invite? What about that receptionist… what's her name? Charlotte? She's single, isn't she?"

"Alright, suit yourself but you're going to feel like you're the odd man out on Saturday."

"Yeah, Edward is making me lunch right now and then I think we were going to head over there. Do you want us to bring you guys something to eat?"

"Oh, no! It's no problem at all! We'd be happy to bring something for you guys. We can stop by the Lodge and grab a couple of burgers to go for you. Do you want some pie too?"

"Okay, what about Carlisle?"

"Alright, two cheeseburgers with fries, two slices of apple pie, and two cokes. Anything else?"

"Great! We'll be there within the hour then."

"Yeah, we'll be careful, I promise."

"I love you too, Daddy! We'll see you soon."

While she was still on the phone, he had served up two plates, each with a pile of hash browns, two strips of bacon, and two eggs over easy. He placed one on the breakfast bar in front of Bella and watched as her eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. It made him feel warm inside that it was so easy to please her.

Before she dug into her meal, she jumped up from the barstool and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chest. "Thank you, babe," she whispered.

He felt her smile against his chest and he returned her embrace, kissing the top of her head. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the delicious scent that was one hundred percent Bella. Reluctantly, he let her go. When he saw her lip jet out of her mouth in a pout, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Love, you're breakfast is going to get cold and I worked hard on it. What happened to being starved, anyway?" he continued to chuckle. "That and if I heard correctly, you told your dad that we'd be there within an hour and that we'd stop by the Lodge to grab a couple of burgers. That means that we need to leave here in thirty minutes if we want to make it there in time."

He leaned in and kissed her adorable pout before sitting beside her and digging into his meal. He couldn't really cook much, but what he was able to cook, was pretty good.

When he was finished eating, he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it before placing it in the dishwasher. After doing the same with Bella's he turned to ask her about the conversation with Charlie.

"So… what did your dad say about Port Townsend on Friday night? He seemed okay with it. Did he mention if mom said anything to him about it?" he remembered asking Esme to talk to Charlie to make sure it was okay with him. She hadn't said anything either way, so he wasn't sure if she had had a chance to bring it up or not yet.

As much as he liked the chief, he still wasn't quite comfortable with asking to take his daughter out of town for a night. Charlie wasn't a moron and Edward realized that he probably knew that he and Bella were intimate, but actually asking to take his daughter to a motel was way out of his comfort zone.

She smiled her breathtaking smile at him before answering his question. "Babe, you are so adorable. Are you worried about my dad knowing you're taking me to a motel to ravish me?" When she said it like that, he couldn't help but turn beet red. She could read him so well and knew that was exactly what was worrying him.

"Babe, my dad is fine with us and everything that goes with that. I admit, he may not be easy to talk to about it, but he understands. He did say that Esme mentioned something about it to him but didn't go into details." She wrapped her arms around his waist before she continued. "He also said that you are a sweet man and I have to agree with him on that. He's fine with us going and said to have fun."

Edward's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" he asked her, holding her tightly to his chest.

She nodded her head against him. "Yes, really." He could hear how happy she was by the sound of her voice and it made him ecstatic. He knew he wanted to make Friday night one that Bella would never forget.

Remembering the rest of their conversation, he thought of something else that was a bit confusing. "Okay, so what's going on Saturday? I heard you mentioning something about it," he asked.

"Oh, my dad and I thought it would be a good idea to do something special for your family because of all the support Carlisle and Esme have offered lately. He suggested dinner and I told him I should be able to make something delicious for everyone. Rosalie and Emmett will be down from Seattle to visit for the weekend, so there will be nine of us total."

She was the sweetest woman on the planet and if it were possible, he loved her even more than before. "Love, look at me please," he told her as he gently used his index finder to tilt her face up towards his. "You are incredible. Even with everything that's happened in the last two days, you're still thinking about my family. How did I get so lucky?" He leaned down to bring his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Bella; with all my heart. Thank you!"

…..

While Edward was making her bacon and eggs, she took the opportunity to call Charlie to see how he was doing on the house. He finally picked up the phone after four rings, but sounded a little breathless. She assumed he had been upstairs when she called.

"Hey, Dad, it's me. How's it going?" she asked him.

"Oh, hey Bells! It's definitely going. Carlisle took the afternoon off work and is over here helping. We were just upstairs painting your room, actually." That confirmed Bella's suspicions that he was upstairs. It also melted her heart that Carlisle was there again to help her dad.

"Dad, I'm so glad that you have Carlisle in your life. He and Esme are both truly incredible people," she told him. It was no wonder they had such an amazing family with the way they put everyone else's needs before their own.

"I know Bells, I know. They really are amazing people. That's why I wanted to run something by you." He paused for a quick second before continuing. "I was thinking we should make dinner for them sometime this weekend, you know, to show our appreciation for everything they've done; Carlisle especially. What do you think?"

"Oh, I agree completely! I think I can come up with something delicious to make for them." She was actually excited because this would be the first time she'd get to cook for Edward. Then she remembered that he wanted to take her back to Port Townsend on Friday and thought she'd better mention it to Charlie now.

"Could we do it on Saturday night? Edward wanted to take me to Port Townsend on Friday to celebrate my birthday. We wanted to go to dinner and then catch a late movie. After that, we were going to stay at the Bed and Breakfast we stayed at the night we got stuck in the storm."

She hesitated for an instant, knowing she should have brought the trip up sooner. "I meant to mention it to you before now, but with everything that's happened in the last few days, it kind of slipped my mind. Is that okay?" She hated to ask for his permission because she was a legal adult now, but she also didn't want to be disrespectful by not at least giving him the impression that his opinion mattered.

She knew that even if he said she couldn't go, she would end up going anyway. She loved Edward more than anything in this world, and even though she didn't want to ruin things with Charlie, she knew she would if she had to.

Charlie took a second to answer, but when he did, Bella was ecstatic. "Bella, I like Edward a lot. He's already proven he wants to take care of you and loves you as much as I do. Of course it's okay with me if Edward takes you out Friday night."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he said it and couldn't contain her excitement. "Thanks Daddy!" she nearly squealed.

"Okay, so about Saturday night dinner – I was thinking that since Alice went with us to Port A yesterday and helped you pick our your new clothes, we should include her when we do the dinner and that would mean her boyfriend too. Is that too many people for you to cook for?" he asked her.

"No, that should be fine. I'll make enough for everyone. Can you ask Carlisle with Rosalie and Emmett will be down from Seattle for the weekend, too?" She figured if she should find out if they would be down from college this weekend for a visit. If they were, she'd cook for them too.

Charlie set the phone down for a second and then yelled upstairs to Carlisle. Bella could hear his muffled voice but not what he was saying. When he came back on the line he said, "Carlisle says yes, Rosalie and Emmett will be down for the weekend and that they would love it if you made dinner for all of them."

"Okay, so we'll plan on having Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, you, Edward and I. Is there anyone from work you wand to invite to make it an even ten?" she asked, knowing that her dad was lonely. Things had been good when she was home all the time, but she could still a void deep in the recesses of his eyes that needed to be filled. Charlie needed to find someone to love, whether he admitted it or not.

Charlie laughed into the phone. "No Bells, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Oh come on dad! Isn't there anyone at the station you'd want to invite? What about that receptionist… what's her name? Charlotte? She's single, isn't she?"

Charlie's laughter faded and he actually raised his voice when he answered. "Isabella Marie Swan, I do not want or need to bring a date on Saturday. I am perfectly happy just spending time with you and the Cullen's." His tone abruptly ended the discussion.

"Alright, suit yourself but you're going to feel like you're the odd man out on Saturday," she told him feeling somewhat shut out.

Charlie instantly apologized. "I'm sorry Bells, I just don't need my eighteen-year-old daughter trying to set me up on a date." He took a deep breath and then changed the subject. "So are you planning to come over here today? We could sure use the extra help."

"Yeah, Edward is making me lunch right now and then I think we were going to head over there." She realized that they probably hadn't had anything to eat and instantly felt bad. "Do you want us to bring you guys something to eat?" she asked.

Charlie seemed to think about it for a minute before he answered her. "No Bella. Don't worry about it. The last thing I want to do is put you or Edward out. I'm sure we can find something here to whip up pretty quick…"

"Oh, no! It's no problem at all!" she interrupted him. "We'd be happy to bring something for you guys." She thought for a second and then added, "We can stop by the Lodge and grab a couple of burgers to go for you. Do you want some pie too?"

"Thanks Bells. You totally spoil me even though I don't deserve it. Apple is fine for me," he told her.

She had figured as much for Charlie but had no idea what kind of pie Carlisle would like so she decided to ask. "Okay, what about Carlisle?"

Again, she heard Charlie set the phone down and then shout something she couldn't quite make out. When he came back he said, "Apple is fine with Carlisle, too. Can you also grab us a couple of cokes please? The ones we had in the fridge here are currently all over the countertops and floor."

"Alright, two cheeseburgers with fries, two slices of apple pie, and two cokes. Anything else?" she asked him wanting to make sure he didn't need anything else.

"No Bells," he told her. "That's plenty already."

"Great! We'll be there within the hour then." She was happy that he was letting her help him at all. Usually he was so stubborn he refused any kind of help.

She was about to tell him good-bye when he cleared his throat. "Um, Bella? Please be careful," he begged. "We still don't know who the creep was that's behind all this.

She was touched by his concern, but then he'd always been that way. It must have been the cop in him. "Yeah, we'll be careful, I promise."

He seemed satisfied with that and said, "I know you will baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy! We'll see you soon." She hung up the phone with a smile on her face. When Edward had placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns down in front of her, her eyes grew wide. It looked and smelled delicious. When she finally hung up the phone, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest softly before whispering a thank you.

She reveled in the feeling of his returning her embrace and the fact that he was breathing in her scent. When he released her and pulled back slightly she started felt her lip stick out in a pout. She was never happier than when Edward was holding her and when he wasn't it was hard on her; she couldn't help it.

She looked up and saw that Edward was laughing but she knew he wasn't laughing at her. "Love, you're breakfast is going to get cold and I worked hard on it. What happened to being starved, anyway?" He smiled down at her and continued. "That and if I heard correctly, you told your dad that we'd be there within an hour and that we'd stop by the Lodge to grab a couple of burgers. That means that we need to leave here in thirty minutes if we want to make it there in time."

He bent down and kissed her lips before gesturing for her to sit. He sat beside her and they ate in companionable silence. When they were finished, he rinsed their plates and set them in the dishwasher before he turned back to her.

"So…" he started, sounding somewhat nervous. "What did your dad say about Port Townsend on Friday night? He seemed okay with it. Did he mention if mom said anything to him about it?"

He was so cute when he was nervous and she couldn't help but tease him a little. "Babe, you are so adorable. Are you worried about my dad knowing you're taking me to a motel to ravish me?" He blushed such a pretty shade of red at her words and she started to feel bad for embarrassing him.

"Babe," she told him, "my dad is fine with us and everything that goes with that." She took a deep breath as she herself realized that what she was saying was true. "I admit, he may not be easy to talk to about it, but he understands.

"He did say that Esme mentioned something about it to him but didn't go into details." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she continued. "He also said that you are a sweet man and I have to agree with him on that. He's fine with us going and said to have fun."

He seemed to really perk up at her words and held her tightly to his chest. "Really?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

She smiled too as she nodded against him. "Yes, really." She was so content here in his arms that nothing else really mattered.

When Edward spoke again, it pulled her out of her reverie. "Okay, so what's going on Saturday? I heard you mentioning something about it."

She smiled, knowing that this was going to come up. "Oh, my dad and I thought it would be a good idea to do something special for your family because of all the support Carlisle and Esme have offered lately. He suggested dinner and I told him I should be able to make something delicious for everyone. Rosalie and Emmett will be down from Seattle to visit for the weekend, so there will be nine of us total."

Using his index finger under her chin, he tilted her face up to his as he spoke. "Love, look at me please." When she lifted her eyes to meet him, he went on. "You are incredible. Even with everything that's happened in the last two days, you're still thinking about my family. How did I get so lucky?" She felt like she melted into a puddle of goo right then and there as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, Bella; with all my heart. Thank you!"


	46. Results

**A/N Well, it's Saturday again and the results of the fingerprinting are back! I don't want to take up too much of your time so I won't way much. I do find it necessary to say Thank You to everyone who continues to read my story! I'm so glad you continue to enjoy it because it makes writing it that much more enjoyable for me. You are all amazing! Anyway, here's the chapter! There'll be another A/N at the end for you to read. Thanks again!**

Chapter 45 – Results

When Charlie hung up the phone, he immediately turned to go back upstairs. He had been on the phone with Bella for just over five minutes and felt bad that Carlisle had been up there by himself working hard.

On his way up, he couldn't help but feel extremely proud of Bella. She was handling this whole situation so well. After Renee's accident he had noticed that she had become prone to panic attacks. She had done pretty well handling then on her own up to this point, but Esme had mentioned that she had had a pretty severe one yesterday morning; one bad enough for her to have given Bella a two milligram Ativan.

Then last night at the restaurant in Port Angeles when she started to worry about him staying at the house when it was in such disarray, she had another minor attack. He was so impressed with Edward and how quickly and efficiently he handled it. He simply pulled out a tiny pill and whispered something into Bella's ear. As if Bella trusted him with her life, she took the pill and swallowed it without question. After less than five minutes, her breathing had evened out and she was back to normal.

He was really beginning to understand the strong connection between these two young people and it made his heart soar. Bella had definitely found her perfect match in every way and he couldn't have been happier for either of them.

Charlie was a dad, so of course he worried about Bella, but this morning she sounded perfectly normal. Despite everything that had happened, she was back to trying to take care of Charlie however she could. She was such a beautiful person both inside and out and Charlie felt a swell of pride coursing through his veins at how well she was holding herself together.

Just as he reached the top of the stairs, the phone rang again. Figuring it was Bella who had forgotten to ask him something, he hurried back down to answer it. "What'd you forget?" he asked as a way of answering.

"Um… hello? Chief Swan?" the voice on the other line asked.

He immediately recognized the voice of Jacob Black. "Oh, hey Jake. Sorry, I thought you were Bella. What's up?" he asked, hoping that he finally had word about who did this shit to his house.

"Well the results of the prints came back and I wanted to go over them with you. Is it something you want to do over the phone or do you want me to come over there?" he asked sounding a little unsure.

Charlie thought about it for a minute and then cleared his throat. "Jake, tell me this. Was there a match in the system to any foreign prints? That's all I really want to hear right now."

Without hesitation, Jake answered him. "Yes sir. There was a positive match that didn't belong to you, Bella, or Edward." Jake paused, waiting for further instructions from him.

He sighed heavily before deciding what to do. "Alright Jake. I'm here with Dr. Cullen right now working on painting and cleaning. Why don't you head over here and we can all go over the results together." Thinking for a second, he quickly added, "Oh, and Jake? Don't mention the results to anyone else, okay? I'd like a chance to hear them first."

He could hear keys jingling in the background as Jake was getting ready to leave. "You got it, Chief. I'm on my way now." Without another word, he heard the line disconnect so he put the receiver on the hook and headed back upstairs.

The instant he walked in Bella's room, Carlisle noticed something was off with him. "Charlie?" he asked sounding really concerned. "What is it? What's happened?" Again, Charlie thought of how good a friend Carlisle had always been to him and he smiled.

"Everything's okay really. The first call was Bella. She and Edward are picking us up some lunch at the Lodge before they come over. They should be here in about forty-five minutes. The second call was from Jake down at the station. Apparently the results of the fingerprinting came back and there was a match."

He was planning to leave it at that but Carlisle wasn't having it. "Oh no, you've got to give me more information than that." He was clearly agitated, like he couldn't wait to rip the throat out of whoever caused all this destruction.

He couldn't help the smile that crept over his face at Carlisle's reaction. "Carlisle, Jake is on his way over now so he can discuss the results with both of us. I didn't want to hear them over the phone." He paused briefly before adding, "I wouldn't even think of doing this without you. I've been here for me throughout this entire ordeal and I need you there for the rest of it. I just don't know if I could handle it without you."

He had to admit that he was being a little sappy, especially for him, but he couldn't help it. The last two days had been emotionally draining on him and he felt the need to draw strength from his best friend.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and they both headed downstairs. Charlie opened the door to see Jake standing there with a file in his hands looking extremely nervous. He stepped to the side and gestured for Jake to come inside. After closing the door behind him, he suggested that they all have a seat around the kitchen table to go over the results.

"Well, I'd offer you a drink Jake, but I haven't made it to the store since everything happened. Whoever the jerk was that did this," he said gesturing to the mess around him, "took my beer and used the soda to cover every surface of my kitchen. I'm afraid all I've got to offer is tap water." He paused for a second thinking, and then added, "I guess I could always make coffee if you'd like that."

"Nah, I'm good Chief, but thanks. Are you ready to go over the results?"

…..

Every time Edward looked at Bella, his gaze was filled with so much love and adoration. When their eyes would meet, it literally took her breath away every time. He had asked her how he got so lucky, but she knew it was her who should be considered lucky. It didn't matter what kind of crap was going on in her life, he stayed by her side regardless. He was her true love, her best friend, her shoulder to cry on, her strength, and her lover. He was remarkable in every way.

Just before heading upstairs to get dressed, Bella realized that all her new clothes were still tucked away in Edward's car. She asked him to dig through the bags and find her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as a clean pair of panties and bra.

Alice had thrown a fit when Bella had added jeans to the clothes she bought yesterday, but Bella didn't really care. Yes, the clothes Alice had picked out for her were all fashionable and somewhat sexy, but they also weren't very practical. What was she supposed to do, go to the grocery store in a mini-skirt? The thought alone was enough to make her cringe.

She had finally put her foot down and told Alice that she was getting them regardless of what Alice said and ended up with three pair of skinny jeans in various shades of blue.

Edward walked in a few minutes later with her dark blue jeans, a black tee, and a black lace bra and thong. She smiled at his choice of undergarments, knowing that he would come in with something lace.

Once they were dressed and ready to go, they walked out together hand in hand. While Edward locked up the house, she went to wait by his car. He joined her seconds later and kissed her lips sweetly before opening the passenger door and helping her in. Like he always did when they drove together, he leaned across her and buckled her seat belt before kissing down her jawline. "I love you, Beautiful," he whispered sending chills radiating throughout her entire body.

With a huge grin on his face, he sauntered around the car and climbed in. A few minutes later, they were at the Lodge ordering the cheeseburgers and fries for Carlisle and her dad. Bella had just finished placing the order and was about to pay for it when Edward slid his card to the cashier. She tried to protest, but he insisted. "Let me take care of you, Love," he whispered in her ear as he folded her in his strong arms. She relaxed into him as she nodded her head.

Ten minutes later, the food was ready and bagged up for them. Bella carried both drinks while Edward carried out the bad with the to-go boxes of burgers, fries, and pie in them. When they got to his car, he unlocked it and opened the back door. He placed the food on the floorboard and then opened her door for her and helped her in again. This time, instead of kissing down her jaw, he kissed her neck just below her ear and then blow hot ear on the slightly wet skin.

He watched her as the shiver made it's way from her neck down to her toes and smiled again. "I love watching what my touch can do to you, babe. It's so sexy to see you shiver like that," he told her before sucking her earlobe into his mouth and gently grazing it with his teeth.

He must have realized that they needed to hurry if they were going to make it to her house within the hour she promised her dad, because he pulled back and walked around the car to get in.

Five minutes later, he was pulling up in front of Bella's house. The first thing she noticed was the extra car parked in front of her house. Charlie's cruiser was there, of course, as well as Carlisle's black Mercedes, but there was a second Forks Police cruiser out front with the words Crime Scene Technician emblazoned on the side.

She recognized it immediately as the car Jake drove. They had just seen it yesterday when he fingerprinted them both to rule out their prints. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and wanted to beg Edward to take her away from there. She knew he was probably there because he had the results from running the prints but she wasn't sure she was ready to hear what they were just yet.

Edward looked at her and it was like he saw right through her. He must have known immediately by the way her breathing became quick and shallow that she was having a small panic attack. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled a small bottle from his jacket pocket and shook out a tiny white pill before handing it to her. She took it from him and swallowed it, again without question.

They sat in the car for a few more minutes while her breathing evened out. When Edward asked if she was okay, she was able to answer confidently. "As long as I have you by my side I'll always be okay." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I love you," she said with her mouth against his. After another second, she pulled back and he came around to open her door for her.

After helping her out, he grabbed the bad of food from the back seat. As he did that, she leaned in and grabbed the cokes that were in the cardboard cup holder on the floorboard and then straightened up. Edward reached for her free hand with his and they walked linked together to her front door to find out exactly what was going on.

…..

Edward was so proud of Bella for staying so strong through everything that happened. Any other eighteen-year-old girl would be in complete shambles right now if the same thing had happened to them. Granted, she didn't see the full extent of the damage that was done, but still; she had to replace pretty much everything she owned because some asshole felt it was necessary to tear her world apart.

When they pulled up to her house, they immediately noticed that Jake's car was back, parked right where it was when he showed up yesterday. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bella tense up. He turned his head to look at her and their eyes met. He knew by the way her breathing quickened that she was on the verge of another panic attack, so he withdrew the small bottle of pills from his jacket pocket and tapped one out into his palm before offering it to Bella.

Without a word, she took the tiny pill from him and swallowed it. Not caring if the food in the back was getting cold, he sat with Bella in the car until her breathing evened out and he knew the attack had passed.

"Are you okay, Love?" He could see that she was, but it was still nice to hear her confirm it out loud.

There was no uncertainty in her voice when she answered him. "As long as I have you by my side I'll always be okay." She leaned in to him smiling as she kissed his lips. Still pressing against them, she whispered, "I love you."

After kissing affectionately for another few seconds, he felt Bella pull back from him. He immediately felt the loss but didn't want to make her feel bad, so he quickly got out and went around to her side of the car to open the door and help her out. He grabbed the bag of food in one hand while Bella grabbed the drinks then he reached his free hand out to hers. Once joined, they twined their fingers and walked up the front steps.

He felt her take a deep, steadying breath before reaching out for the knob and twisting it. Wanting to offer all the support he possibly could, he squeezed her hand and smiled down on her reassuringly. He watched as she nodded her head ever so slightly and then led him into her house with sure, steady steps. She seemed ready for anything.

When she opened the door, she gestured for him to go first so he stepped inside the threshold and then slid to the side to allow her to enter. Once inside, she called to her dad and waited. A second later, after a few hushed whispers, he called out, "In the kitchen Bells." Edward allowed her to lead him down the short hallway and into the kitchen.

There, they found Charlie and Carlisle sitting at the dining room table with Jake and they all looked more than slightly upset. Bella had brought the drinks over to the table and set them down in front of Charlie so Edward did the same with the food. He was just setting the bag down when something caught his eye.

There, in the center of the table was a file folder that lay closed. Immediately, he knew that in that folder was the name of the person who had desecrated Bella's room as well as the rest of her house. He was suddenly seeing red and wanted nothing more than to find the asshole and knock the shit out of him.

Without thinking of the possible repercussions, he lunged forward and grabbed the folder, shocking everyone in the room. Before he could even tear it open, Carlisle's hand was on his shoulder, restraining him.

"Son, I know you want to tear in to this prick, but there are better ways. At least sit down for a few minutes and listen to everything we know," he practically begged.

He knew his dad was right. He should do anything rash, but he couldn't get past the overwhelming feeling that his whole life was going to change when he found out what was in the folder on the table. He glanced over at Bella and saw the terror in her eyes.

Only then, did he realize that he was the cause for her terror this time. She was afraid of what he might do. He could see it in her eyes and it nearly broke his heart. More than anything, she was afraid for him.

Almost an entire minute had passed while he was looking into Bella's eyes. She was silently pleading for him to listen to what their fathers had to say. He could see there, looking into those two milk-chocolate colored orbs, all the love she had for him. She didn't want him to do anything rash; that much was clear to him.

Slowly, he set the file folder back on the table without opening it. When Bella smiled in appreciation at that simple gesture, he found himself approaching her without even thinking about it. He needed to be close to her – to be holding her tightly – and that's just what he did. In two strides, he was standing in front of her, wrapping her in his arms.

When he felt her tiny hands wrap around his waist and her head lean into his chest, he finally broke down. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to overreact and scare you. I just love you so much and want nothing more than to protect you." He slowly pulled back from her and tilted her chin up so their eyes would meet. "Can you ever forgive me, Love?"

When Bella pulled herself back into his chest and whispered, "There's nothing to forgive," he felt tears well up in his eyes. He would never deserve this amazing woman but he would never stop trying.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there holding her to him in front of everybody, bun finally someone in the room cleared his throat. They both turned to see three pair of eyes watching them awkwardly and couldn't help but smile at each other.

Finally, Carlisle spoke to both of them. "I have to warn you both that the information in this file is going to be difficult to hear. We discussed everything in detail before you both got here and decided that this was definitely something you would need to know in order to protect yourselves. Are you ready to hear the truth?"

**A/N Alright PLEASE don't hate me! I said the results were in... not that they would be revealed in this chapter! If you want to know what they are and what is so pressing for Carlisle and Charlie to feel the need to discuss it with Edward and Bella, please review and let me know! :) I'd really love to hear what you think! Thanks again everyone!**


	47. Answers

**A/N I am amazed by the unbelievable response to the last chapter. It seems you guys don't like the cliffhangers so much! :) Can't say that I blame you, but they're definitely fun to write! Anyway, here are the answers you've been waiting for... plus some! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

Chapter 46 – Answers

The Ativan that Edward had given her moments ago in the car helped tremendously with her mood. She knew it was a low dose, but it was enough to soothe her nerves. As she held his hand, fingers twined tightly with his, she took a deep breath and twisted the knob.

She felt Edward give her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know he was right there with her, and if possible, she loved him more. She knew that with him by her side, she would be able to handle anything; it gave her the confidence she needed to continue.

She pushed open the door and gestured for Edward to go first. Once he was across the threshold of the house, he stepped to the side and allowed her to pass him. "Dad," she called in a slightly shaky voice.

She heard hushed whispers from the kitchen before Charlie finally answered her. "In the kitchen Bells," he called out. She noticed immediately that there was a strain in his voice that wasn't usually there. Something was definitely going on.

Still holding Edward's hand, she let him lead her into the kitchen where Charlie, Carlisle, and Jake were sitting around the kitchen table. Not even really thinking about it, she brought the drink carrier over and set it down in front of Charlie.

Edward followed suit with the bag of food but then pretty much stopped dead in his tracks as something caught his eye. Everything that happened immediately after that was a blur. Without any warning whatsoever, Edward dropped Bella's hand and lunged for the folder on the table, his face filled with so much hate and unconcealed rage.

Before he could tear into the folder to see the information it held, Carlisle was right there behind him, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. He kept his voice reasonable, but Bella could hear the worry there. He was begging Edward to see reason. "Son, I know you want to tear in to this prick, but there are better ways. At least sit down for a few minutes and listen to everything we know."

Something his dad said to him must have sunk in, because he didn't open the file. Instead, he hesitated, although he maintained a death grip on the poor folder. After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, he turned and finally met her gaze. There was still so much unrestrained hatred in his eyes. For the first time since she had met him, Bella was terrified; not of Edward himself, but of what he would do to the unsuspecting fool who had tried to hurt her. He looked absolutely murderous.

As he stared into her eyes, it seemed like something inside of him broke. She never looked away though, silently pleading with him to just hear Carlisle out. She knew that if he were to open that folder and see the results without waiting for any further explanation, he would be unstoppable. The last thing she wanted was for him to do something stupid out of love for her. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

After more than a minute of staring into her eyes, he finally moved back to the table and slowly replaced the folder, unopened. She couldn't help the relieved smile that crept onto her face at his gesture. She knew he had done it for her; in answer to her silent pleas. Before she could even blink, Edward was right there in front of her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her tightly to his chest; his face buried in her hair.

As if it was second nature, she pulled her hands up behind him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart race. That's when Edward started sobbing. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to overreact and scare you. I just love you so much and want nothing more than to protect you." He leaned back slightly and used his index finger to lift her chin. When their eyes met, he asked, "Can you ever forgive me, Love?"

He actually felt that he had done something that required her forgiveness when all he had done was love her unconditionally and want to protect her. Pulling herself back in to him and resting her head over his heart again, she whispered, "There's nothing to forgive."

She let him hold her right there, in the middle of her kitchen, in front of their fathers and a relative stranger. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but finally, someone in the room cleared his throat. They both pulled back slightly and saw three pair of eyes looking back at them. Her dad looked slightly embarrassed at the public display of affection, but didn't say anything. She couldn't help the smile that took over her face. When she glanced at Edward, she saw he was smiling too as he met her loving gaze.

Finally, it was Carlisle who spoke into the tension filled silence. "I have to warn you both that the information in this file is going to be difficult to hear." He paused for a brief second, making eye contact with her dad, who nodded discreetly. "We discussed everything in detail before you both got here and decided that this was definitely something you would need to know in order to protect yourselves. Are you ready to hear the truth?"

Edward walked to the fourth chair at the table and pulled it out. He sat down and pulled Bella down onto his lap. He gazed at her so lovingly, asking the question with his eyes. He wanted to know that she was ready to hear this, so she brought her head to the crook of his neck and laid it there. "I'm ready baby," she whispered to him.

He squeezed her waist and kissed her head before finally addressing his father. "Alright dad, we're ready to hear the truth. Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

"Together," she whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure if he heard her. "Forever."

…..

When Edward sat at the table, he pulled Bella with him. He knew that he needed her close to him when he heard what Carlisle had to say. With her sitting on his lap, he gazed into her endless brown eyes, silently asking her if she was ready for this.

Knowing immediately that he was asking exactly that, she leaned her head into the curve of his neck and rested it there. He heard her soft whisper, "I'm ready baby."

He knew with Bella by his side he could handle absolutely anything so he squeezed her waist and kissed her head before addressing his father. "Alright dad. We're ready to hear the truth." He paused briefly, glancing down and Bella, and then added, "Whatever it is, we'll face it together."

He felt her snuggle in closer to him as he heard her whisper, "Together. Forever."

"Alright," Carlisle began. "As you know, Jake took prints from all over the house. There were four sets found. Bella's and Charlie's of course. Edward, yours were also found – in some very interesting places I might add," he said with a knowing grin on his face. "But there was one other set that was found and identified."

He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Edward, you need to trust your gut more often," he told him. "The fourth set belonged to James Ellsworth. His prints were in the system because he was arrested in LA County on rape charges before he moved here with his mother, Victoria Ellsworth.

"A week before the case went to trial, the poor girl turned up missing. Because she wasn't there to testify against him, the charges were dropped and he was released into his mother's care. The detectives in LA County suspected he was somehow involved in her disappearance but never found any proof, nor did her body ever turn up."

Carlisle sounded appalled at what he was relaying, but Edward understood now how necessary it was. He squeezed Bella tightly to his chest, knowing that she would always be his primary concern. He would gladly take a bullet for her if it meant saving her.

"So what's going to happen now," he heard himself ask. They had James' prints inside Bella's house. There was no reason they should have been there so it had to be him who trashed everything. Edward wasn't a forensic scientist or anything like that, but they should be able to at least arrest the prick, right?

Carlisle looked at Charlie as if to see how much he thought they should share. After a brief silent exchange, Charlie finally cleared his throat and spoke. "Edward, here's the thing... As soon as Jake got the results and looked into James' background, he sent Seth to the school to arrest him. Principal Denali said that he hasn't been at school since Monday.

"After having no luck at the school, Seth went to the place James' mom is renting. She was there, but she was absolutely no help. In fact, she's in custody awaiting a tox-screen. She was unnecessarily belligerent with Seth, so he brought her in. She appeared to be high on some sort of illegal drug – possibly meth.

"Anyway, Seth called for back-up and Quil and Embry came to help him search the house. There was no sign of James." Charlie looked like he was at his breaking point; like he was afraid he couldn't protect his little girl, and Edward knew exactly how he felt. He unconsciously held Bella tighter to his chest and felt her squeezing him in return.

"Edward, son, this is extremely hard for me to say, and if it was anyone but you I wouldn't even dream of it, but I need you to take care of Bella for me. Watch over her and keep her safe, please? I see how much you love her and I know you would do anything to protect her." Edward was about to answer but Charlie continued talking.

"Until we find James, Carlisle and I have agreed that Bella shouldn't be left alone. From the prior rape charge to the fact that he is obviously one sick fuck because of what he did to Bella's room, I don't want to take any chances. As Chief of Police, my time will be better spent at the station, leading the efforts to find James. I need to know that you're willing to help me with this, Edward. Are you willing to keep our precious girl safe?"

Charlie stared into his eyes with such a penetrating gaze that he was speechless for a few moments. Finally, he looked down at the beautiful woman he held in his arms. She was looking up at him, her doe-like eyes filled with fear, and his decision was made.

"Charlie, you don't even have to ask. I want nothing more than to keep Bella safe and I feel so honored that you would trust me with that task." He looked at Bella and her right hand that rested on his chest. Seeing his ring on her finger solidified his resolve and he pressed forward.

"I love Bella with every fiber of my being and I want nothing more than to protect her for the rest of our lives. Charlie, sir, I have a question I need to ask you. I was planning on waiting until after we graduate to ask, but now I think the sooner the better." He looked into Bella's gorgeous eyes again and saw so much love reflected back at him. She knew what he wanted to ask and she was silently telling him she was ready.

"Sir, I would like your permission to take Bella as my wife. I know we're young, but I can honestly tell you that I have never and will never love another woman for as long as I live. Bella carries my entire heart and soul with her and if anything were to happen to her, I honestly don't think I would survive it." He took a deep, nervous breath, and then went on.

"Charlie, will you give me Bella's hand in marriage – if she'll have me?" he asked, looking directly into his eyes and then down at the love of his life. He smiled at the radiant look on her face. She was positively glowing with excitement.

…..

Charlie listened as Carlisle told Edward and Bella all about James' past in LA: about the rape case and the unfortunate disappearance of the poor girl. He was falling to pieces inside knowing this punk was after his daughter. The thought of losing her was too hard for him to even think about.

He wanted nothing more than to protect his daughter, but as Carlisle and Jake had pointed out earlier, the best way to do that was for him to return to the station and put his efforts into finding James. Carlisle promised that Edward would do everything in his power to take care of Bella; all he had to do was ask.

When Edward asked what was going to happen next, Carlisle looked to Charlie, silently inquiring as to how much they should share about an open investigation. He looked at Carlisle and then thought about Bella. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and told them how there was no sign of James; that he hadn't been to school since Monday and they didn't find him at home either. He told them about how Seth found his mother strung out on drugs and how she was now at the station awaiting a tox-screen.

Finally seeing the love and concern that Edward showed toward Bella, his mind was made up. He had to ask Edward to protect Bella, no matter what the cost. He had no doubt that Edward would give his life to protect her, just as he would himself.

"Edward, son, this is extremely hard for me to say, and if it was anyone but you I wouldn't even dream of it, but I need you to take care of Bella for me. Watch over her and keep her safe, please? I see how much you love her and I know you would do anything to protect her."

He went on, feeling it necessary to let him know exactly what he would be taking on if he agreed. "Until we find James, Carlisle and I have agreed that Bella shouldn't be left alone. From the prior rape charge to the fact that he is obviously one sick fuck because of what he did to Bella's room, I don't want to take any chances. As Chief of Police, my time will be better spent at the station, leading the efforts to find James. I need to know that you're willing to help me with this, Edward. Are you willing to keep our precious girl safe?"

Charlie searched Edward's gaze, trying to understand what he was thinking for several seconds. Finally, Edward looked down at Bella, safely cradled in his arms, and smiled. "Charlie, you don't even have to ask. I want nothing more than to keep Bella safe and I feel so honored that you would trust me with that task." Edward looked at his precious girl again and his eyes rested on the hand she had against his chest.

When he met Charlie's eyes again, there was a resolve there that Charlie hadn't seen before. "I love Bella with every fiber of my being and I want nothing more than to protect her for the rest of our lives. Charlie, sir, I have a question I need to ask you. I was planning on waiting until after we graduate to ask, but now I think the sooner the better."

Slightly confused, Charlie sat there and waited for him to continue. It only took a second before he did. "Sir, I would like your permission to take Bella as my wife. I know we're young, but I can honestly tell you that I have never and will never love another woman for as long as I live. Bella carries my entire heart and soul with her and if anything were to happen to her, I honestly don't think I would survive it."

He sounded nervous but his words were so sure. Charlie believed him when he said he would never love another and that Bella carried his heart and soul. He could see it in his eyes.

"Charlie, will you give me Bella's hand in marriage – if she'll have me?" Edward asked, looking directly into his eyes and then at his daughter. After watching Edward look at her for a minute and the smile that took over his face at what he saw, his own eyes followed down to Bella.

Charlie gazed at his daughter and saw exactly what Edward saw – pure happiness and love – written all over her face as she looked at Edward. He couldn't help but smile at the happiness she had found, even if it meant losing her in a way.

He felt the tears well up in his eyes, but took a deep breath and addressed his daughter. "Bella? Is this what you want?" he asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

She tore her eyes away from Edward to look at him. She looked so happy that Edward had asked him for her hand she could hardly contain herself. With a radiant smile on her face, she answered him with conviction. "Yes, Daddy, more than anything. I love Edward with my whole heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know that he will love and cherish me and that he'll keep me safe. I want to marry Edward and eventually start a family with him."

He couldn't doubt the sincerity in her voice. She was so sure that Edward was the one for her. Who was he to stand in the way?

"You realize that you'll still be expected to finish school, right?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said. "I wouldn't dream of dropping out with less than a year to go. Mom would roll over in her grave. Plus, I think I might even have enough credits to graduate in December. I can look into it on Monday when I go back." She looked at him with hopeful eyes, practically begging him for his permission.

With a resigned sigh, he looked at both of them. "Promise me one thing," he said, speaking directly to Edward.

"Anything, sir," Edward replied without hesitation.

"Don't take my little girl away from me completely," he said. "Welcome to the family, Son."

**A/N So, what do you think? Please leave me some feedback and let me know! Thank you to everyone who is following the story! You are all amazing! 3**


	48. Arrangements

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update... this week has been crazy! Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my story! Your support means more to me than I can express! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 47 – Arrangements

Bella sat in Edward's lap completely stunned. Her heart broke for the poor girl who had been raped and was now missing. Her family must have been completely devastated.

She felt Edward's arms tighten his grip around her several times throughout the conversation and she would automatically hug him tighter in return. She knew he must be scared to death for her after what James had done.

If she was being honest with herself, she was completely sick from the matter; sick with fear of what he had done in his past, sick with knowing he had been in her room and through all her things, sick with worry of what he was going to do now and where he was hiding.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear all of the conversation going on in front of her. She knew Charlie had been talking for a few minutes, but she wasn't really hearing what he was saying. Finally, something Charlie said broke through the haze of her thoughts and she started paying closer attention. He had called Edward 'Son' and she was elated. Maybe Charlie really did accept Edward as part of the family.

"Until we find James, Carlisle and I have agreed that Bella shouldn't be left alone. From the prior rape charge to the fact that he is obviously one sick fuck because of what he did to Bella's room, I don't want to take any chances. As Chief of Police, my time will be better spent at the station, leading the efforts in find James. I need to know that you're willing to help me with this, Edward. Are you willing to keep our precious girl safe?"

She wanted to protest the fact that she wasn't allowed to be left alone, but truth be told, she didn't want to be; she never wanted to be away from Edward, ever. The reality of the situation was finally starting to sink in and she was afraid. James had been accused of rape, but was never charged because the girl disappeared. Now he seemed to be infatuated with her; he had destroyed her house and all her things and was nowhere to be found.

She was watching Edward, fear in her eyes, when he looked from Charlie to her. Their eyes met and she saw so much love and determination in his gaze that it left her speechless.

"Charlie, you don't even have to ask. I want nothing more than to keep Bella safe and I feel so honored that you would trust me with that task." As he was looking at her, his eyes wandered to her hand, which rested on his chest. She saw him smile when he saw his ring on her finger and it seemed to encourage him to continue.

"I love Bella with every fiber of my being and I want nothing more than to protect her for the rest of our lives. Charlie, sir, I have a question I need to ask you." Bella's heart skipped a few beats as she started putting together what it was he wanted to ask. "I was planning on waiting until after we graduate to ask, but now I think the sooner the better."

He brought his gaze down to meet hers again, asking her permission to continue without actually saying anything. This was one thing that came naturally to them – the ability to communicate without actually speaking. They would simply stare into each others eyes and have conversations, knowing exactly what the other person was feeling or needing. It was incredible, to say the least.

Bella returned his gaze with every ounce of love and adoration she could put into it. She was ready and it seemed that he was too. "Sir, I would like your permission to take Bella as my wife. I know we're young, but I can honestly tell you that I have never and will never love another woman for as long as I live. Bella carries my entire heart and soul with her and if anything were to happen to her, I honestly don't think I would survive it."

While Edward continued, she risked a glance at Charlie, although his appearance revealed nothing of what he was thinking. "Charlie, will you give me Bella's hand in marriage – if she'll have me?" Her eyes immediately returned to Edward, who was looking directly at her father. When his eyes returned to her, she couldn't help but smile at him. She loved this man wholeheartedly and nothing would ever change that. She couldn't have been more proud of him for the way he spoke to Charlie – so sure of what he was asking.

It must have only been a few seconds, but her attention was pulled away from Edward to her father as he asked, "Bella, is this what you want?" When she did look at her father, she could see the unshed tears welling up in his eyes despite the smile on his face. She didn't know if they were tears of sorrow or tears of joy but she answered his question honestly.

"Yes, Daddy, more than anything. I love Edward with my whole heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my live with him. I know that he will love and cherish me and that he'll keep me safe. I want to marry Edward and eventually start a family with him."

She glanced up at Edward and saw his eyes shining at her words. She had already accepted his promise that he would one day propose, but they had never actually talked about starting a family. She had been thinking about it more and more, but it was a conversation they had yet to have. The look in Edward's eyes, though, told her exactly what she needed to know. The thought of starting a family with her made him extremely happy.

Again, her dad interrupted her moment, but she didn't really mind. "You realize that you'll still be expected to finish school, right?" She hadn't expected Edward to ask her dad so soon, but she also hadn't expected for Charlie to be so accepting of the whole situation. She thought for sure that he would make them wait until after graduation even if they did get officially engaged.

She hadn't even entertained the possibility of dropping out of high school to get married. Just thinking of what her mom would have said made her cringe internally. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of dropping out with less than a year to go. Mom would roll over in her grave," she answered, knowing it was the truth. "Plus, I think I might even have enough credits to graduate in December. I can look into it on Monday when I go back."

She couldn't help but look at Charlie with hopeful eyes. She hadn't thought about the possibility of marrying Edward until after high school, but now that the thought had been placed in her head, she couldn't help but wanting it more than she'd ever wanted anything. She was silently begging for him to say okay.

His demeanor seemed to change suddenly and he looked at them both before speaking. When he did speak, he spoke directly to Edward. "Promise me one thing," he said.

Without missing a beat, Edward replied. "Anything, sir."

Bella felt herself quivering with anticipation of his next words. Was he really going to give Edward permission to marry her? Would she really be tied to Edward legally instead of just physically?

She heard Charlie draw in a deep breath before speaking again. "Don't take my little girl away from me completely. Welcome to the family, Son."

She couldn't contain her excitement for another second. Without giving Edward a chance to respond, she grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him with so much love and passion that the entire world disappeared around them.

…..

When Edward asked Charlie if he could marry Bella, he wasn't sure what to expect. All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her safely in his arms. He thought the easiest way to accomplish that would be to marry her, so he finally gathered the courage to ask.

Bella's eyes had lit up with excitement as soon as he had and they held each other's gazes, letting the love they shared shine bright. When Charlie spoke, asking if Bella really wanted this, she broke eye contact to look at her father. Edward followed her gaze and saw that Charlie's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

He listened as Bella answered Charlie's question with a strong, sure voice. "Yes, Daddy, more than anything. I love Edward with my whole heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know that he will love and cherish me and that he'll keep me safe. I want to marry Edward and eventually start a family with him."

At her words, he suddenly saw the future very clearly. There was a small cottage with a white picket fence and flowers everywhere. Bella, as beautiful as ever, was standing in the yard positively radiant. As he looked at her, he noticed her belly was swollen with his child and she had never looked happier. Suddenly, he knew he wanted it; everything he saw in his head. It wasn't just Bella anymore, it was a family with Bella. He wanted it all.

As Charlie spoke again, the image disappeared and he felt almost empty. It would happen though, that much he knew. "You realize that you'll still be expected to finish school, right?" Charlie asked Bella. Edward wondered if he really expected her to just drop out because she got married. He hadn't known her for long, but he did know that she would never do something like that. Education was important to her.

Her answer was just as he would have expected. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of dropping out with less than a year to go. Mom would roll over in her grave." He felt her shudder slightly in his arms as she continued. "Plus, I think I might even have enough credits to graduate in December. I can look into in on Monday when I go back."

Edward would be able to graduate in December too if he wanted, he just hadn't had a reason to do so until now. He knew though that if Bella graduated early, he would too. He couldn't bare the thought of being separated from her for eight hours, not to mention that until James was apprehended, he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight.

He heard Charlie let out a deep sigh and looked up at him. He was looking at the both of them; Bella in Edward's lap and their arms wrapped around each other. "Promise me one thing," he said to Edward.

"Anything, sir," he replied immediately.

"Don't take my little girl away from me completely." With a smile on his face he added, "Welcome to the family, Son."

Edward didn't even have a chance to respond before Bella was attacking his mouth with hers. There was so much passion and love in that kiss that he felt like his head would explode. He couldn't have been happier and it seemed that Bella felt the same way.

A throat clearing brought him back to the Bella's kitchen. As he pulled away from her slightly, he saw the three other men at the table around them. Jake looked really uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a very private moment. Charlie was just smiling at them, a few stray tears finding their way down his cheeks.

Carlisle must have been the one to clear his throat, because as soon as Edward looked up, he smiled widely. "Congratulations Edward. Congratulations Bella. I have no doubt that you will make each other extremely happy."

Edward didn't know what to say, really. He was elated that he was just given permission to marry Bella before they even graduated high school. "Thank you Carlisle. Thank you Charlie." He suddenly remembered he hadn't made the promise to Charlie because of Bella attacking him with her kiss, so he turned to Charlie with a grin on his face.

"Oh, and Charlie I promise I'll never take her away from you. I know how important it is to her to have you in her life and I wouldn't dream of taking that away form either of you. Now, if you'll all excuse us, Bella and I need to talk about some details and you guys need to eat your lunch, which I'm sure is ice cold by now."

Slowly, he nudged Bella off his lap and stood up. Grabbing her hand, he led her up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. When they looked around the room everything was completely unfamiliar. The paint on the walls was new, the bed, the bedding; it was practically a new room. A room she wouldn't be staying in any more if he had anything to say about it – at least not alone.

Bella walked over to her bed and sat down in the middle of it, patting the open space beside her. Smiling widely, Edward walked to her and sat down. Before he could even blink, she was kissing him again. Her lips assaulted his lips, his face, his ear and jaw and neck. They were everywhere she could find bare skin.

He reached his hands up to her cheeks and lightly pulled her away from him. "Bella, do you realize what this means?" She was practically bouncing up and down right there.

"Yes, Edward. It means that we're getting married! You're going to be mine forever!" she exclaimed. He had never seen her so happy in his life and that made his whole body warm inside.

"Love, it doesn't take a piece of paper for me to be yours forever. From the day I saw you in the meadow, I knew beyond all doubt that we would always be together. Watching you sleeping on that blanket, looking serene and beautiful, I knew I wouldn't rest until you saw it too. I love you Bella, so much."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly, lips slightly parted. When he felt her tongue on his lower lip, seeking to deepen the kiss, he obliged. He tilted his head a little and fisted the hair at the nape of Bella's neck, holding her to him as his tongue made its way into her mouth, dancing languidly with hers.

After a few minutes, he pulled back again to look into her eyes. "Bella, we should talk about some things. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams even though we're sort of throwing this together; your happiness is my number one priority."

"Edward, marrying you is enough to make me happy for the rest of my life. I don't care about where we get married or who's there, as long as it's soon. You are everything to me and I can't even tell you how excited I am to be tying myself to you this one last way. I love you, too, Edward; more than I ever thought was possible."

He smiled at her exuberance. "So you're telling me we could go to Las Vegas right now and be married by some cheap, fat Elvis impersonator?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, Edward. That's exactly what I'm telling you. I love you and nothing will change that. I don't care where we get married or how, as long as we get married." She paused for a moment with a skeptical look in her eyes. "Why? Did you have a 'perfect wedding' in mind?"

He heard her air quotes around 'perfect wedding' and he felt a little silly. He knew though that honesty was important in any relationship so he told her exactly what he was thinking. "Actually, Bella, I did. I thought that maybe we could talk to Sam, the lighthouse keeper and see if he'd let us have a small ceremony on the observation deck there. It would be a perfect place for a perfect wedding. I know you may not care about it now, but one day we can look back and smile at the memory. Would that be okay Bella?"

He watched silently as she thought about what he had said. He started to get really nervous when her eyes started to well up with tears. "Baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." With the pad of his thumb, he wiped at the few tears that had escaped and were streaming down her cheeks.

Bella smiled through her tears as she looked at him. "Oh Edward, I'm not upset at all. The lighthouse would be perfect. I didn't realize until you suggested it that it will always play a significant role in our lives. Thank you for your thoughtfulness. You have no idea how much it means to me."

He felt the smile pulling at his lips as he watched Bella, seeing her sincerity in her eyes. "Bella, you will always be the focus of my thoughts. I will do anything to make sure you are eternally happy, Love. Anything." He brought his mouth to hers again, getting lost in the feel of her lips against his.

Finally, his brain cleared and he remembered the conversation they were in the middle of. "Okay, so I'll call Sam and see if I can set something up. I guess the next question would be when?" He asked the question, knowing that if it were up to him, they would already be married. He was somewhat fearful that she would want to wait a month or so and he just didn't know if he could wait that long.

Bella looked contemplative for a moment before she answered his question. "Baby, I'm ready to start my life as your wife. I don't really care when we get married, as long as it's soon; the sooner the better in fact."

"Alright, so I'll call Sam and set it up as soon as possible. That leaves two final questions right now." He paused for a second before continuing, not wanting to upset her in any way. "With your mom being gone, I'm sure Esme will be happy to help with anything and everything she can, but you'll still want a maid of honor, right?" He waited for her to nod her head. "Who do you think you want to ask? She should probably be one of the first people to know."

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it until now. Give me some time and I'll make a decision. What's the other question?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and then said, "This one's easy, Love. Who do you want to invite?"


	49. Decisions

**A/N Okay, first off, I want to apologize for not posting in so long. It's been a busy week with a few distractions. Anyway, I wanted to make sure I got this chapter posted as soon as possible so here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! I really love your feedback! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story! It really means a lot to me to have so many people following it! 3**

Chapter 48 – Decisions

When Edward had asked her whom she wanted as her maid of honor, she honestly didn't know what to say. They had talked a couple of times about getting married, but she didn't really see that happening any time in the near future so she hadn't put very much thought into it.

That all changed when he brought up the question. Who did she want as her maid of honor? There were only two people she really thought of as possibilities, but she couldn't decide between the two of them; Alice and Angela.

Alice had been a godsend in the last few days. Bella had to admit that she was really pushy when they went shopping, but Edward really seemed to love the clothes Alice had picked out for her, so she couldn't complain too much. Plus, it saved her from the countless hours it would have taken her to do it herself. Yes, they had spent most of the afternoon in the one store, but if she were being honest with herself, she had to admit it would have taken her days to get done what Alice did that one afternoon. She knew she owed her a lot, but she was terrified of what Alice would do if she asked her to be her maid of honor. Bella was afraid that she would try to take over the entire wedding and she wanted it simple. Alice was amazing, but she was anything but simple.

Angela. She had really been a true friend to her in her darkest hour. Without her, Bella might not even be here to be marrying Edward. It was Angela who came to her rescue after Lauren sent her over the edge. Of course, she didn't know that Bella would attempt suicide, but she cared enough to call Charlie just in case. She owed Angela her life and more. They had really become friends since the incident, even though she had only seen her once since then. She remembered telling her about meeting Edward, but not giving her any details. Would she be surprised that Bella was marrying Edward? Absolutely! Would she judge her for it or try to change anything? The more Bella thought about it, the more she realized that Angela just really wanted her to be happy.

She had her answer then; she was going to ask Angela Webber to be her maid of honor. Of course she felt bad for Alice, but she knew that Alice would help Esme with some of the planning if she asked her to. She was hoping that would be enough to satiate her.

"Baby?" Edward's voice pulled her from her inner thoughts as his thumb gently stroked her bare upper arm.

"Hmm…" She was beyond intelligible conversation at this point. Every time he touched her, an electric current ran through her skin, causing all thoughts to exit her brain. She felt Edward chuckling beside her as he moved his hand to rest on her stomach. He seemed to know her so well and that made her smile and love him that much more.

"What are you thinking about so hard, Love?" he whispered in her ear before grazing the lobe with his teeth, causing a chill to run from her neck down to her toes.

They had talked about whom to invite to the wedding and agreed that it should only be their family and closest friends. They both had felt the need for an intimate ceremony, shared only with those dearest to them. Now they were lying on her new bed in a spooning position just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, I was actually thinking about who I wanted for my maid of honor. I would love to ask your sister but it just doesn't feel quite right. Don't get me wrong, she's a great person, I'm just afraid she'll want to make this into some extravagant affair. I want to keep things simple. The only thing that matters to me is that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

She paused for a minute before continuing. "Anyway, I think I want to ask Angela Webber. If she hadn't have called Charlie that day she dropped me off at my house, I might not be here today. I would never have gone to the meadow and we probably wouldn't have ever connected. I feel like if she hadn't been the friend to me that she is, we wouldn't even be doing this."

She felt Edward's arms tighten around her as he started kissing up and down her neck. "Angela is a great choice then. Do you want to ask her over the phone, or would you rather ask her in person?" he asked her seriously. "I'm thinking it would probably be better if we went over to talk to her face to face. I'm sure she'll have a lot of questions. Plus, I never got the chance to thank her for saving you. When she made that call to Charlie, she saved us both."

Bella rolled over so she was facing Edward; her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I love you so much, Babe," she whispered to him through the lump in her throat. He always knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel extraordinary.

"I love you, too, Bella. I can't wait until you're Isabella Cullen. I am truly the luckiest man alive." He checked his watch and then asked, "School's out. Do you want to drive by Angela's to see if she's home? I can call Sam on the way."

She leaned forward to bring her lips to his and kissed him sweetly. "Alright, let's go," she replied and then added, "and I can't wait until I'm Isabella Cullen either." She winked at him before sliding off the bed. As she slid on her shoes, she suddenly thought of something. "Babe," she faced Edward again. "I just realized that I don't know where Angela lives," she said a little sheepishly. This was the girl she wanted to ask to be her maid of honor and she didn't know a think about her other than the fact she was a kind, loving, individual.

…..

Bella impressed him more and more with each passing minute. They were lying on her bed after discussing some details of their wedding when she seemed to get lost in her own thoughts. He just lay beside her and held her, knowing that he should give her a few minutes to think through whatever it was she was thinking about. Marriage was a big deal for two people their age. The only reason anyone ever got married at eighteen was because they were pregnant. Edward knew that people would start speculating as soon as word of the wedding was out, but he didn't care. He couldn't wait until Bella was carrying his child. The thought actually made him smile as he held her.

Bella was his entire life. Without her, he wasn't whole; when they were apart, he couldn't breathe. Just thinking about the fact that James was still out there terrified him. If something were to happen to Bella, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. It would break him far worse than he had broken when he accidently killed his parents and Jessica.

He mentally scolded himself for thinking such morbid thoughts. Bella was alive and in his arms where she would stay, presumably for the rest of their lives. She had agreed to marry him and he couldn't be happier.

After about ten minutes of just lying there, he spoke to her, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the present. When he asked what it was she was thinking about, she told him she was thinking about whom she was going to ask to be her maid of honor. As long as it wasn't Alice, he was fine. He was afraid that if she asked Alice, the whole thing would go from a small, intimate ceremony to a large, boisterous extravaganza, which neither of them wanted.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of relief when she said the same thing about Alice. He loved the little fairy, but knew she tended to go overboard in everything she helped with.

When Bella mentioned that she felt she needed to ask Angela Webber and explained her reasoning, Edward realized she was right. Angela had saved Bella's life and he had never really thanked her for it. He was suddenly overcome with a need to repay her somehow, even if it took him the rest of his life.

He mentioned that it would probably be better to ask her in person and Bella agreed. They were about to leave when she mentioned she didn't know what Angela lived. "Well, you have her cell number, don't you?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

She looked slightly embarrassed when she realized he was right. He watched as she thumbed in a text message to her friend. A few minutes later her phone beeped. "Angela?" he asked.

"Yep," she said as she climbed off the bed again. "She just sent me her address. Are you ready?"

He nodded and stood up. "Let's go." He offered his hand to Bella and she reached up to grab it, twining their fingers together. He led her downstairs and was about to head to the front door when they noticed their dads still sitting at the dining room table. Jake was gone, but Charlie and Carlisle were sitting there; empty Styrofoam containers in front of them.

"We're heading over to Angela Webber's house," he told them. "Bella wants to ask her if she'll be her maid of honor." He wasn't sure what else to say of if Bella was going to say anything, so after a second of silence, he started leading her to the front door again.

"Edward?" He froze when Charlie called his name. _Please don't say you changed your mind_, he thought to himself as he turned around to face him.

"Yes sir?" he asked. Charlie had risen from the table and was standing in the hall now, a few feet away.

Charlie took a deep breath and then answered. "Please be careful. James is still out there and I don't want him anywhere near my baby girl," he said. His voice was rough as if he'd been crying.

"We will be. I promise." He could hardly breathe past the lump that had formed in his throat. This man in front of him was the Chief of Police for the town of Forks, but the thought of something happening to Bella was obviously weighing heavily on his mind. He definitely loved his daughter; that was for sure.

"Thank you," was all Charlie was able to really say before he turned on his heel and plopped himself back down into the dining room chair.

Edward stood there for a minute, holding Bella's hand, but then turned back towards the door and led her out to his car. Once they were both in and buckled he spoke again, "Where to Babe?" He tried to make his tone light and playful, but he knew seeing Charlie so broke up like that had been hard on Bella.

She gave him the address and he started heading that way, neither of them really saying anything. He pulled out his cell phone and looked up Sam's number. Sam answered after two rings, so he must have been nearby his little cottage.

He explained to Sam what they had wanted to do and Sam quickly agreed that the observation deck would be perfect. After a short conversation, they agreed that Friday would work for both of them. That would give them just over a day to throw things together, so he wanted to make sure it was okay with Bella. If it wasn't, Sam had said they could have it the following Friday as well.

She had been listening to his side of the conversation so he didn't have to explain it all to her again. When she agreed that she wanted to try for this Friday, Edward told Sam to pencil it in and that he would call him back after they spoke to the maid of honor and their parents. He fervently thanked Sam before disconnecting the call

About halfway to Angela's, Bella spoke up. "Do you think my dad regrets giving us permission?" she asked, completely serious.

Edward thought about it for a minute before he answered. "No, Love. I don't think that at all. I think he will be sad to let you go after only getting you back into his life recently. I think he's worried about you and scared of what James might do; but I don't think for a second that he regrets giving us permission to get married. Sweetheart, he knows how much we love each other. He knows that I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you, including giving my own life. I think he's sad that he can't be there to do it himself, but honey, he's right. His knowledge and experience would be more helpful down at the station with finding James."

He wanted to look into her eyes, but he didn't dare take his own eyes off the road. The last thing either of them needed was to be in an accident. Instead, he settled for squeezing their interlocked fingers. "Do you really think that's what it is?" she asked him after a moment.

"Well babe, I'm not your dad, but yeah. I'm pretty sure that's what it is. He's going to miss you but he knows we'll be happy together." He brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of hers. "I love you Bella. He can see that clearly; so can everyone else."

He saw her smiling out of the corner of his eye before she spoke. "I love you so much Edward. Thank you; for being who you are, for always supporting me, and most importantly – for loving me."

"Bella, my beautiful girl, you are more than welcome. I will always love you; don't you ever forget that." He pulled up to the Webber's house and shut off the engine. Before he got out, he looked at Bella. "Everything is going to be wonderful, babe. I promise. Now, are you ready to go get yourself a maid of honor?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Bella smiled back at him before leaning in to kiss his lips. "I'm ready for anything that will bring me close to being Mrs. Edward Cullen," she told him. "Let's go."

With that, Edward got out and went around to open her door for her, offering her his hand. Bella took it and let him pull her out of the car. Hand in hand, they walked up to the door and rang the bell.

…..

Things seemed to be falling into place seamlessly. Bella listened while Edward was talking to Sam on the way to Angela's. It sounded like they were talking about doing the ceremony on Friday. It was already Wednesday afternoon. If they were to have it on Friday, that would only give her a day or so to put everything together. Could she do it? She thought about it for a minute and decided that it was definitely possible.

When Edward asked her what she thought, she smiled at him and told him she was fine with it as long as everyone else was. Edward told Sam to pencil it in for Friday but that they would check with Angela and their parents and let him know for sure. _This is really happening, isn't it? _she thought to herself with a smile plastered on her face. In less then 48 hours she would be Bella Cullen.

That thought had her thinking about her dad. When she saw his face and heard his voice as they left the house, she knew he had been crying. She couldn't help but worry that he regretted giving her permission to marry Edward. She knew he would never take it back, but it still worried her that maybe he was having second thoughts.

Not knowing what else to do, she asked Edward what he thought. His answer was so sincere that she couldn't doubt him for a second. He explained that Charlie would miss her but that he couldn't possibly regret his decision. She knew he was right. She knew that her dad was sad because she would be leaving him again. She knew he was sad that he couldn't protect her from James because he was needed at the station. She knew he would miss her. Edward helped her realize these things, even if she already knew them deep down somewhere.

She said it to him all the time, but it was never enough so she said it again. "I love you so much Edward. Thank you; for being who you are, for always supporting me, and most importantly – for loving me."

She swooned at his response. "Bella, my beautiful girl, you are more than welcome. I will always love you; don't you ever forget that." He stopped in front of a house house and turned off the car. Before he got out, he looked at Bella. "Everything is going to be wonderful, babe. I promise. Now, are you ready to go get yourself a maid of honor?" There was that damn lopsided grin again. Every time he smiled at her like that, she felt herself saturate her panties as her heart rate elevated.

Bella felt herself smiling back at him before she leaned in to kiss his soft lips. "I'm ready for anything that will bring me close to being Mrs. Edward Cullen. Let's go."

A second later, Edward was at her door offering his hand to help her out of the car. Once she was on her feet again, he led her up the walkway to the front door. Bella took a deep breath and then reached for the doorbell, pressing it once.


	50. Revelation

**A/N So it's Sunday and has been just over a week since my last update. I wanted to update several times this week but one thing after another happened and I had absolutely no free time to write. I did get to walk about 15 miles in 4 days plus deal with public transportation and lines at the Motor Vehicle Division, which is never any fun. Anyway, thank you so much to every one who reads this story! Here's the next chapter for you. I've already started the one to follow it, so I'm hoping to have it up in the next day or two, but no guarantees. If you want to help my week get better, please take a second to review and let me know what you think. Your reviews really do help keep me motivated! Thank you so much! 3**

Chapter 49 – Revelation

Edward stood beside her, their hands linked as they waited for Angela to open the door. When she did, she seemed a little nervous because she didn't know what to expect. When she saw Bella in front of her holding Edward's hand, a wide smile spread across her face. "Come on in, you guys," she told them as she stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

"Ang!" Bella practically squealed making Edward chuckle. "How are you, girl?" As soon as she got inside the door, she released his hand and threw her arms around Angela. She couldn't help but notice Edward smiling to himself at their display.

"Bella! It's so good to see you! Where in the world have you been?" Without even giving Bella a chance to say anything, Angela continued on. "I've been so worried about you! Here," she said as she closed the door, "let's go to the living room where we can sit down and talk for a few minutes."

Angela started walking down the hallway and Bella followed her immediately. Edward seemed a little reluctant to be there but she needed him, so she grabbed his hand again and pulled him along with her. When they got to the living room, Angela sat in a blue reclining chair and Bella led Edward to the loveseat. She gestured for him to sit and once he did, she climbed into his lap and snuggled up to him. He immediately brought his arms up and enfolded her waist as if it were second nature to him. It felt so damn good to have her fiancé this close to her.

"So…" Angela began, talking to her. "You said you wanted to talk but also that it needed to be in person. What's up?" She eyed the two of them carefully, apparently trying to get some sort of clue as to what was going on.

Bella didn't say anything for a minute because she was looking for a good place to start. She decided to just jump right in. "Well," she asked, "what exactly have you heard about why I haven't been in school?"

Angela was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. "Honestly, I haven't really heard anything. Why? What's going on?"

"Alright. I don't know if I mentioned it or not, but Tuesday was my eighteenth birthday," she said as she smiled at Angela.

"No! You didn't mention it. Happy Birthday!" Angela said excitedly. "I can't believe you didn't say anything though."

"I was going to Ang, when we talked about what we discussed in French on Monday, but then I never really got a chance." She knew Edward would be curious as to what she and Angela had talked about, but he didn't interrupt her to ask. "Later that afternoon, I accidentally bumped into that new kid James. Have you met him yet?" She paused for a moment allowing Angela to answer.

"Yeah, I had a class with him on Monday but I haven't seen him since. He was a total creep anyway," Angela stated, visibly cringing.

Bella chuckled humorlessly before she spoke again. "You don't have to tell me twice Ang. When I bumped into him he dropped his books. I bent to pick them up and hand them to him but he grabbed my wrist instead and yanked me up against his body. He was so crude when he called me sexy and told me I would run into him any time I wanted. It was really disgusting." She felt herself shudder in Edward's arms, causing him to tighten his grip on her, and kiss her shoulder in reassurance.

"So what happened?" Angela asked.

She glanced up at her prince charming and smiled her beautiful smile. "Edward came to my rescue. He told James to get his hands off me. James tried to play it off like he was just keeping me from falling, but he didn't know Edward had seen the whole thing. He told James that if he laid a hand on me again he'd have to answer to him."

Edward returned her smile and kissed her softly on the lips before she continued. While she was talking, he would place kisses on her neck, her shoulder, behind her ear; pretty much anywhere he could reach without letter her go. It was a little distracting, but she wasn't going to interrupt him because it felt so good when he did that.

"Anyway, my dad and I went to Edward's house for dinner on Monday night as an early birthday celebration. He and Edward's dad have been best friends for longer than I've been alive and when Edward mentioned our relationship to them, his mother had basically insisted on it.

"Everything was perfect until my dad and I got home. When we pulled up, he discovered that someone had broken into our house and destroyed practically everything in it. My room was by far the worst. I didn't actually see it, but according to what I heard there was a slaughtered wolf lying on my bed and its blood was smeared all over everything. I stayed at Edward's while our dads worked on cleaning it all up."

She took a breath causing her to pause in her story. That pause gave Angela an opening so she took it. "Oh my god! That's disgusting! Did your dad find out who did it?"

Bella looked back at Edward before she continued. He gave her another squeeze, silently assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. "The crime scene guy fingerprinted the whole place. He took Edward's and my prints to rule out and ran everything. There was one set of prints that didn't belong to any of us but did come back with a match. It was James. He had a criminal record in LA before he moved here; that's why his prints were in the system."

Angela audibly gasped and covered her gaping mouth. "Oh my god Bella. I'm so sorry! Did your dad arrest him?" she asked. She seemed truly upset about what happened and Bella knew then that her decision was the right one.

"Well he tried, but James is missing. No one knows where he is; not even his mom according to her. No one really knows whether or not to believe her though because when they got there, she was high as a kite." She couldn't help but chuckle a little at her description. She could feel Edward laughing as well but he still had yet to say a word.

"My dad decided that his time would be better served at the station to help find James, so he asked Edward to protect me. It was obvious that he wanted to do it himself, but that he also knew Edward was more than capable. When he asked Edward if he would do it, Edward took the opportunity to ask him a question. He asked my dad for permission to marry me!" She practically screamed the last part because she was so excited.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Angela had jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around both she and Edward. Bella couldn't help but smile as she felt Edward chuckle underneath her. "So," Angela started, "when do you think you'll get married? This summer maybe?"

Bella was a little worried about what her friend would think when she told her they were actually planning to have the wedding on Friday. Would she think it was too soon? "Um, actually, because of everything going on and the fact that neither of us can stand to be away from each other," she began as she braced herself for Angela's reaction, "we were actually planning on having the ceremony on Friday. As in two days from now."

She held her breath and waited as she let this new information sink in with Angela. She still wanted nothing more than to have Angela be her maid of honor, but she was really nervous all of a sudden. Was this the right way to tell her she was getting married? Should she have come alone? Would that have made the news any easier to take?

She felt Edward's arms squeeze her stomach so she turned her head slightly to see him looking at her. He smiled that crooked smile at her that always made her weak in the knees and she was really happy she was sitting down. He was trying to reassure her that everything would be okay without actually speaking. This was her friend and he was going to let her handle it.

Finally, just when Bella didn't think she could handle the silence any longer, Angela finally spoke, her voice think with emotion. "Oh Bella! I don't really know what to say. I think it's amazing that you and Edward have found each other. You're an incredible person and you deserve nothing but a life full of love and happiness. Congratulations!" she added as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Bella hadn't noticed the tears falling down her own face until Edward lifted a hand to wipe one away from her cheek. She smiled at him, thanking him with her eyes alone, before turning to face Angela again. "Thank you Ang. That means so much to me! We didn't just come over here to share the news though. I actually had a question I wanted to ask you."

She paused for a moment until she was sure she had Angela's undivided attention. "Ang, it's because of you that I was able to meet Edward and start this incredible relationship with him. I feel its only right to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my maid of honor. I owe so much to you that I'll never be able to repay, but I really want to try. Will you stand beside me as I marry the man of my dreams?"

Tears were falling down Angela's cheeks faster than before. She seemed truly moved by Bella's words to her and the emotion was evident in her voice as she responded. "Oh Bella, you don't owe me anything. I did what any true friend would do in that situation. I would, however, be thrilled to be your maid of honor. Tell me what you need me to do and I'd be happy do it!"

Bella stood up from Edward's lap and embraced her friend tightly. "Thank you Angela. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

…..

Edward smiled to himself, thinking that Bella would be his wife in just over forty-eight hours. So much had happened in the last few weeks, but he never imagined he'd find himself where he was today. He was truly happy for the first time since his parents died. Bella filled a place in his heart that he never thought would be filled again.

Angela had agreed to be her maid of honor and they had set a plan to go to Port Angeles the following afternoon to shop for dresses. Edward had decided that it would be the perfect time to get fitted for a tux as well. Bella had said that he could wear a suit if that's what he wanted, but he felt that she deserved better and had told her so. It was agreed that since he would be with them tomorrow afternoon anyway, he might as well visit a tux shop as well.

Another plus from talking to Angela was that she brought up the fact that her dad was a pastor. That was one thing that he and Bella hadn't discussed yet. They did need someone to marry them and it only seemed right to ask Mr. Webber to do so. Angela had called him into the living room and they all sat and talked for about an hour.

Mr. Webber said he would be happy to perform the ceremony, but that he wanted to meet with the two of them at his church tomorrow before they went to Port Angeles. When Bella mentioned that neither of them would be in school, he suggested they meet at ten.

All the pieces were falling into place effortlessly. They had the date set as well as the location. Mr. Webber agreed to officiate. They were going to shop for clothes tomorrow afternoon. The main thing left for him to do was to talk to his family. Carlisle already knew everything but Edward was sure he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He would leave that up to Edward to do because it was his news to share.

The one thing he wanted to do before he told Esme, Alice, and Jasper was to call Emmett. Out of all the people in his family, it was Emmett he felt the closest to. It was Emmett he wanted standing right beside him when he married his beautiful Bella.

He realized that he had encouraged Bella to ask Angela in person, but it was a little harder with Emmett. He and Rosalie were in Seattle, away at college, so it wasn't a matter of hopping in the car and taking a ten-minute ride to their apartment. It would take about four hours each way and that was time they didn't have, so he decided to ask Emmett over the phone.

Bella was sitting beside him in his car, lightly tracing patterns on the bare skin of his forearm. They had left Angela's house ten minutes before. Edward drove for a few miles and then pulled off onto a scarcely used road so he could make the phone call. He dialed Emmett's cell number and put it on speakerphone so she could hear the whole conversation as well. It rang three times and Edward was afraid it was going to go to voicemail when Emmett finally answered.

"Hey Bro! What's up?" boomed the loud, slightly obnoxious voice he missed so much.

"Hey Em. Am I interrupting anything?" he asked. He hadn't even considered the fact that his brother might have been in class when he called.

He heard his brother chuckling on the other end of the line right before he answered. "No, man. Rosie and I were just um… studying." The next thing he heard was a distinct slapping sound and he pictured Rosalie smacking Emmett's arm because of his response. "Ow! What the hell was that for Babe?" he heard Emmett ask.

They heard a faint female voice mumble something and then Emmett's voice came on the line again. "Okay, okay! I'll put it on speaker. Eddie, you're on speaker with me and Rosie. What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

Edward smiled to himself. This was the reason he wanted Emmett to be his best man. He was always so concerned about everyone else. It didn't matter what was going on in his life; if something happened to any one of his family members, he was the first to drop everything and offer to help in any way he could. Sure, he may have been the biggest smartass the world had seen, but it only added to his charm.

"Hey Rosie. Relax Em; everyone is fine. I actually have you on speakerphone as well. Bella is here with me and we have some news to share. I know you were planning a trip down this weekend, but can you guys get outta class for the next two days and come down earlier?" He was deliberately being vague, knowing the suspense would have to be killing Emmett. He never really cared for surprises.

It was Rosalie who spoke up first though. "Eddie, what the hell is going on? We were just there this last weekend. What's so important that we need to miss two days of class to come back early?" He expected this kind of reaction from her; she had always been the bitch of the family. Rosalie and Emmett were polar opposites when it came to personality, but they were perfect for each other. He still didn't have a clue as to how Emmett put up with her crap, but she made him happy and that's what counted the most.

He didn't take offense to her words, but he was a little brusque with his reply. "Oh, I don't know Rosie. For some strange reason I thought you and Emmett might want to come down for my wedding." He put a little more bite into his comment than he had planned, but he wasn't at all shocked to hear two sharp intakes of breath.

It was Emmett who was the first to collect himself. "Are you serious Eddie, or is this some sort of prank?" he asked, sounding somewhat incredulous.

"Em, I'm as serious as a heart attack. Bella and I are getting married on Friday and I want you to be my best man." He was about to tell fill them in on what had happened in the last few days, but Rosalie interrupted.

"What the hell, Edward? You've known her for what, a week? Did you tell her about the life insurance settlement you got after the accident or what? That's the only reason any sane eighteen-year-old girl would want to get married."

Edward heard Bella gasp and quickly met her eyes. He saw hurt written all over her beautiful face and it pissed him off like no other. "You know what Rosalie? Fuck You! How dare you say that about my fiancé! For your information, no: she knew nothing about that policy until just now when you opened your fucking big mouth. She agreed to marry me because she loves me. Believe it or not, some people get married because they love each other. Not everyone has ulterior motives."

He hadn't taken his eyes off of Bella and it broke his heart when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. What Rosalie said really hurt her and Edward was livid. He wanted to talk to Emmett alone, but he needed to make things right with Bella first. "Em, I'll call you back in a few minutes," he said quickly. Without waiting for a response, he hung up the phone and tossed it on the dash.

He shifted in his seat so he was fully facing Bella. He brought both hands up to her face, placing one gently on each of her cheeks as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Baby, please don't cry. Rosalie is being a bitch but she means well." He knew he had to explain what had just happened but it was something he hoped they wouldn't have to talk about until after they were legally married.

Still, he took a deep breath and dove into the conversation headfirst. "Bella, my parents had always been very responsible people. When they had me, they each signed up for a life insurance policy so that if anything ever happened to one of them, I would be well taken care of. They were each other's beneficiaries, but I was listed as a secondary on both policies. After the accident and an investigation, I was awarded both policies."

He took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Bella, the policies were five hundred thousand dollars each. I felt so much guilt over everything that happened, that I put the money in an account and never touched it. For the last two years, it's been accruing obscene amounts of interest. That's what Rosalie was talking about. She has a sick way of showing it, but she loves me and is trying to look out for me."

He paused for a moment waiting for her to speak. When she didn't say anything, he started to panic. "Baby, please say something; anything! I can't stand not knowing what you're thinking. I love you so much, Bella." Without giving her the opportunity to speak, he closed the distance between them, crashing his lips against hers. He was desperate to show her that he loved her. He needed her to know that he didn't give a shit about what Rosalie said; that he knew Bella was marrying him because they were made for each other, not because he had money.

It only took Bella a second to respond to his urgent kisses. Her lips started moving with his and she finally parted them, allowing him access to her glorious tongue. His hand fumbled for the seat lever and he quickly pushed himself as far back as he could go, pulling Bella onto his lap so she was straddling him.

His hands moved to lift her shirt over her head and then he was kissing her again as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He could feel his pants get tighter as his erection strained against the denim, desperate for release. He needed Bella like he needed air to breathe and he knew she needed him the same way.

He was reaching for the button on her jeans and was about to free her of them when his phone rang from the dashboard. He had expected Emmett to call back right away, but the ring sounding from his phone didn't belong to Emmett, it belongs to Esme.

Knowing Emmett probably called her and caused her to freak out, he said, "I'm sorry, Beautiful, that's my mom's ringtone. I should probably answer it." With a heavy sigh, he reached for his phone.

We are unable to process your request right now to the Login area and we apologize for this brief inconvenience.

If the problem persists, please contact support at .


	51. Explanations

**A/N Okay, so according to the site this is chapter 51, but I don't count my prologue as an actual chapter, so here's chapter 50. The story is winding down, but there will still be several more chapters before it's finished. Another milestone is that this story has received more than 150 reviews. Thank you all so much for your thoughts! They mean more to me than I can express in words! Anyway, here is Chapter 50! Please enjoy it and let me know what you think! 3**

Chapter 50 – Explanations

As they left Angela's house, Bella couldn't help but feel euphoric. She would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in a matter of days; things couldn't be more perfect than they were in that moment. Angela had agreed to be her maid of honor and would be going with her to Port Angeles tomorrow to shop for a dress. She even suggested that her dad officiate the ceremony. The only stipulation he had when they asked him was that he wanted to meet with them at his church the following morning. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to them about but nothing could change the way she felt right then.

They had driven for a few minutes before Edward pulled onto a road that wasn't used often by the looks of it. She scooted next to him, getting as close as possible in the confines of the car and she started to idly draw shapes on his forearm with her fingertip. Edward had told her that he wanted to ask Emmett to be his best man and that he knew he should ask in person but didn't think it would be feasible because of the distance issue. He decided to call him and knew the sooner he made the phone call, the better it would be. That's why they were sitting where they were right then.

She continued tracing patterns on his skin as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Emmett's phone number, putting it on speakerphone so that she wasn't left out of the conversation. It rang a few times and she was sure it would go to voicemail, but at the last second, she heard a resounding "Hey Bro! What's up?" resonate from the phone. She had only met Emmett twice, but it totally fit with how she remembered him and his personality. She smiled as she remembered dinner with the Cullen's a few days before when he had teased her relentlessly.

Edward seemed a little fidgety as he answered. "Hey Em. Am I interrupting anything?" He sounded like he was truly worried for a second. Then they heard chuckling on the other end of the line and their eyes met. Edward smiled at her lovingly as Emmett responded.

"No, man. Rosie and I were just um…" he paused as if he was trying to think of something to say before adding on hesitantly, "studying." His chuckling before made sense as images of he and Rosalie 'studying' crossed her mind. There was a loud noise on the other end of the line and then they heard Emmett again. "Ow! What the hell was that for Babe?" She could tell he wasn't talking to Edward anymore, but the whole thing was pretty funny and she couldn't help but smile as she imagined Rosalie slapping him for saying too much to their little brother.

A muffled female voice said something she couldn't make out and it sounded like Emmett had covered the phone with his hand to give them a moment of privacy. Finally Emmett's voice was clear again when he spoke, letting Edward know that he was on speakerphone with both Emmett and Rosalie. His voice was then laced with concern as he asked what was going on and then if everyone was okay. Bella smiled at his comment, realizing how much Emmett loved his adopted family.

Edward's voice was unwavering when he answered his brother. "Hey Rosie. Relax Em; everyone is fine." He smiled at Bella before adding; "I actually have you on speakerphone as well. Bella is here with me and we have some news to share. I know you were planning a trip down this weekend, but can you guys get outta class for the next two days and come down earlier?"

Bella wondered if he was deliberately being vague and one glance at him to see the smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth confirmed it. He loved to tease his bear of a brother and leaving him in suspense was apparently one way to do it.

Needless to say, she was a little surprised that it was Rosalie who was the first to respond. "Eddie, what the hell is going on? We were just there this last weekend. What's so important that we need to miss two days of class to come back early?" She hadn't really gotten to know Rosalie very well, but the bite in her voice still surprised her.

When Edward responded, it was clipped but not angry. "Oh, I don't know Rosie. For some strange reason I thought you and Emmett might want to come down for my wedding."

The two on the other end of the line definitely hadn't expected his response and it was obvious by the sharp gasps that came through the phone. After a second or two, Emmett seemed to have composed himself enough to say something. "Are you serious Eddie, or is this some sort of prank?" His tone implied that he was leaning more toward it being a prank than not.

Edward explained that he was completely serious and that he wanted Emmett to be his best man. He was about to get into details when Rosalie jumped in again. "What the hell, Edward? You've known her for what, a week? Did you tell her about the life insurance settlement you got after the accident or what? That's the only reason any sane eighteen-year-old girl would want to get married."

Bella couldn't help her reaction to Rosalie's words. She gasped, feeling like she had been slapped across the face with the words that were spoken. How could anyone think that she wanted to marry Edward for his money? She didn't even know he had any money; the only thing she knew was that she loved Edward with every fiber of her being. She was devastated by Rosalie's words.

Edward was quick to jump down his sister's throat and Bella could tell he was absolutely livid. "You know what Rosalie? Fuck You! How dare you say that about my fiancé? For your information, no: she knew nothing about the policy until just now when you opened your fucking big mouth. She agreed to marry me because she loves me. Believe it or now, some people get married because they love each other. Not everyone has ulterior motives."

Never once breaking eye contact with her, he spoke to his brother instead of Rosalie. "Em, I'll call you back in a few minutes." Without another word to him, Edward ended the call and tossed his phone on the dashboard.

Bella hadn't realized she was crying until Edward turned completely in his seat so he was facing her full on. He brought a hand to each side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Baby, please don't cry. Rosalie is being a bitch but she means well." Bella didn't know what he wanted her to say, so she remained quiet and waited for him to explain what had just happened.

She watched him as he inhaled deeply before he spoke again. "Bella, my parents had always been very responsible people. When they had me, they each signed up for a life insurance policy so that if anything ever happened to one of them, I would be well taken care of. They were each other's beneficiaries, but I was listed as a secondary on both policies. After the accident and an investigation, I was awarded both policies."

He took another deep breath as he tried to collect himself. Bella wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say, but she listened anyway. "Bella, the policies were five hundred thousand dollars each. I felt so much guilt over everything that happened, that I put the money in an account and never touched it. For the last two years, it's been accruing obscene amounts of interest. That's what Rosalie was talking about. She has a sick way of showing it, but she loves me and is trying to look out for me."

Edward was quiet for a minute while he waited for her to say something but she still had no idea what to say. What is one supposed to say to news like that?

Apparently, he couldn't take the silence any more because he started in with the begging. "Baby, please say something; anything! I can't stand not knowing what you're thinking. I love you so much, Bella." A feral look took over his face as he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her with so much intensity; showing her with actions how much he needed her, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her.

She responded to his desperate kisses almost instantly, moving her lips with his and then parting her own. When their tongues connected, it felt like fireworks exploding throughout her body. He must have felt it too because the next thing she knew, he had slid the seat as far back as it would go and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his legs.

He broke the kiss just long enough to pull her shirt over her head and then his lips met hers again as he reached to remove her bra. She could feel him harden underneath her as he reached for the button of her jeans. Just as he was about to release her from them, his damn phone rang from the dashboard.

Immediately she thought it would be Emmett calling back and the last thing she wanted was to hear how hateful Rosalie was again. Edward sighed deeply before reaching for his phone. "I'm sorry, Beautiful, that's my mom's ringtone. I should probably answer it," he told her before answering the call and putting it on speakerphone again.

…..

When he answered his phone, he immediately put it on speaker so that Bella could hear what was going on. He didn't want there to be any secrets between them, and because Rosalie opened her mouth about the insurance money, there was nothing else about him that she didn't know.

"Hey mom, what's up?" he asked her nonchalantly. He figured Emmett had called her immediately after he hung up on him, but he wasn't sure and didn't want to divulge anything his mother didn't already know. He still wanted to tell her in person that he and Bella were getting married.

Esme was quick to respond. "Edward, what's going on? Your brother just called me and sounded completely freaked out. He said that Rosie said something to you and Bella and he's afraid it may have set you off."

Edward let out a bitter laugh before noticing Bella tense up slightly. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Mom, what exactly did Emmett tell you?"

He could hear the worry in her voice when she went on. "He didn't tell me anything really; just that Rosie said some really hateful things about Bella while she was on speakerphone. He said he didn't even get a chance to see if you were both okay before you hung up on him." He heard her take a deep breath and then she spoke again. "Edward, please talk to me. Are you okay? Is Bella?"

He used his free hand to pull Bella closer to him as he smiled at her. "We're fine mom. We do need to talk though. When are you going to be done today?"

"I'm already done and on my way home now," she said. "I should be there within about ten minutes. Where are you?"

"We're about five minutes away. We'll head there now and explain everything in detail." He was about to end the call but then decided to add one more thing. "Oh, and mom? You may want to clear your schedule for the next few days if you can. Bella and I are really going to need your help."

Much like he did with Emmett, he ended the call without another word. He was still sporting a major hard-on while Bella straddled him, completely topless, but he knew they needed to get home before Esme panicked any more.

Before reaching for her bra, Edward leaned back in his seat and pulled her towards him. He placed open-mouthed kisses from her neck down to her perfect breasts before pulling the pink, pebbled flesh of her left breast into his mouth and sucking on it. She moaned and leaned farther in to him as he moved to the right and did the same.

The only thing that made him capable of handing her bra to her after that was knowing that they would have all night with each other and presumably every night for the rest of their lives.

Once Bella was fully clothed again, she extricated herself from his lap and reclaimed her position beside him. He turned to her and kissed her deeply once more before starting the car and heading home.

Because it had taken a few minutes for Bella to put her bra and shirt back on, Esme beat them home. When he pulled up the long road to his house, he saw that she hadn't even taken the time to park in the garage. Edward pulled his car in right beside hers and walked around to help Bella from her seat. Hand-in-hand, they walked up the steps and onto the porch.

Edward was just about to reach for the handle when the door was flung open to reveal a frantic looking Esme. Without saying a single thing to either of them, she threw her arms around them both and started silently sobbing.

He knew his sister was looking out for him but he swore to himself that if she ever caused Esme this kind of grief again in the future, he would never speak to her again. Bella never dropped his hand but he felt her other one reach around Esme, returning her embrace; he did the same and the three of them stood like that for two solid minutes.

Finally, Esme pulled back and he could see the tears streaming down her face. "Aw, mom! Please don't cry. I promise that we're okay; we're better than okay. Come on, let's sit down so we can talk." He motioned for his mom to lead the way inside as he followed her, still linked with Bella.

Esme led them into the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited until Edward sat down and pulled Bella into his lap. "Okay, now can you tell me what's going on?" she asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Why do I need to clear my schedule for the next few days?"

Edward looked at his beautiful fiancé, who smiled her breathtaking smile at him. He looked back up at his mother and thought it best to just get it over with.

"Mom, I asked Charlie for permission to marry Bella and he said yes. Things are crazy right now and dad can give you the details, but we're getting married on Friday." He knew she had to be curious as to what his sister had said, so he went on.

"I called Em because I wanted to ask him to be my best man. Rosie made him put it on speakerphone and demanded to know what was so important that they miss two days of school. I blurted out the news and then asked Em. He didn't even have a chance to answer before Rosie went off the deep end. She asked me if I told Bella about the insurance money and then said that the only reason any sane eighteen-year-old girl would want to get married was because of money." He felt his anger rise again as he retold Esme the whole story.

As soon as he was done, he heard Esme gasp in shock at Rosalie's reaction and harsh words. Her eyes immediately went to Bella's face as if she was trying to read her. "Bella, are you okay honey?" she asked.

Edward tightened his grip on her waist and gave her a genuine smile before she responded. "I'm perfect Esme. Rosalie's words stung a lot when she first said them, but I realize that she loves her brother and is just looking out for him. I can't hold that against her because I love him too." She took a deep breath and then added, "I guess what hurt the most though, was the fact that she put into question my love for Edward. I love him unconditionally. It wouldn't matter to me whether he had no money or all the money in the world. I didn't fall in love with him because of his pocketbook, I fell in love with him because of his beautiful soul."

Esme watched them for a minute before speaking. "I know, Sweetheart. I know." He leaned in and kissed Bella's neck as he pulled her even closer in to him, making Esme smile. "Not everyone has seen the way you are around each other like I have," she said to them. "Once they witness it for themselves, they will have no doubt that you love each other."

She seemed like she wanted to move on to happier subjects so she quickly changed the direction of the conversation. "So it sounds like congratulations are in order. I am so happy for both of you!" She took a second to gather her thoughts before continuing. "Two days isn't very much time to put together a wedding though. Why don't you tell me what you have planned and what I can do to help?"

They spent the next thirty minutes talking about plans and what preparations still needed to be made. He could tell that Bella missed her mother more than ever, but he never once let her go. He held her tightly to him, sporadically placing kisses on her cheek, her neck, and her shoulder. She was so precious to him and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

The three of them were discussing what time of Friday they would want to start the ceremony when Esme glanced at her watch. "Oh Shit!" she exclaimed and then quickly covered her mouth when she realized her slip. "Sorry, I just realized I haven't started dinner yet. Dear," she looked directly at Edward, "would you mind going and calling your dad to ask if pizza is okay with him tonight? Charlie's invited too, of course. Bella and I need to talk alone for a minute."

He wanted to object because he didn't want to be away from Bella for even a second, but he knew Esme only wanted to help. He squeezed Bella's waist and when she looked at him, he kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Beautiful," he whispered. He would never be able to tell her enough what she meant to him but he would also never stop trying.

He stood up cradling her in his arms before setting her gently on her feet. After kissing her one more time, more passionately than before, he left the room to call Carlisle.


	52. Acceptance

**A/N Ok, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. This last week and a half have been horribly crazy. I guess that's what happens when your husband has a family reunion and you don't get along with most of them. One stressful day after another equals a very stressed out, unhappy wife. :( Oh well... you'd think after 12 years with my husband, I should be used to it by now, right? **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'll update again as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me everyone! I really appreciate it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! 3**

Chapter 51 – Acceptance

When she and Edward told Esme that they were getting married on Friday, she was sort of expecting a major blow-up. Sure, Charlie had already given his permission and Carlisle seemed to be fine with things, but for everyone to be perfectly okay with the situation was too much to hope for. At least that's what she had thought.

After Edward explained the conversation with Rosalie and Emmett and why he hung up so abruptly, the first words out of Esme's mouth were, "Bella, are you okay?"

Bella had never felt so loved in her eighteen years of life. She knew her mother loved her, but she never really felt the mother-daughter bond. The relationship she had with Renee was more like they were sisters or best friends. It was great, but it always seemed to lack something. Esme filled the hole left in her heart after her mother passed.

When she felt Edward's grip tighten on her waist, she looked back at him. He had a genuine smile on his face as if to tell her that it wasn't just him that loved her. "I'm perfect Esme." When she responded to Esme's question, she meant every word of what she said. "Rosalie's words stung a lot when she first said them, but I realize that she loved her brother and is just looking out for him. I can't hold that against her because I love him too.

She inhaled deeply before continuing. "I guess what hurt the most though, is the fact that she put into question my love for Edward. I love him unconditionally. It wouldn't matter to me whether he had no money or all the money in the world. I didn't fall in love with him because of his pocketbook, I fell in love with him because of his soul." She felt so relieved when she finally said what she was feeling out loud. Therapy with Esme really helped her to realize that she didn't need to keep her feelings bottled up anymore. It felt so much better to let them out.

It took Esme a minute before she responded, but when she did, her words were sincere. "I know, Sweetheart. I know." As she spoke, Edward leaned in and kissed Bella's neck, pulling her even closer in to his chest. A smile pulled at the corners of Esme's mouth. "Not everyone has seen the way you are around each other like I have. Once they witness it for themselves, they will have no doubt that you love each other."

She quickly changed the subject, getting back to Edward's point before everything happened with Rosalie. "So it sounds like congratulations are in order. I am so happy for both of you!" She did sound like she was genuinely excited, but there was a slight trepidation in her voice. "Two days isn't very much time to put together a wedding though. Why don't you tell me what you have planned and what I can do to help?"

Her words warmed Bella's heart and brought a smile to her face. For the next little while they talked about the plans they had already made and what still needed to be done. She thought about the fact that her mother wasn't going to be there to see her walk down the aisle and it saddened her, but Edward was right there. He never let her go, occasionally placing kisses on her cheek, neck, and shoulder. It's like he could see into her mind and wanted to assure her that everything would be okay in the only way he knew how. Through his silent assurances, she knew that her mom would be there watching over them.

They were discussing times for Friday when Esme glanced at her watch. "Oh shit!" she called out. Within a split second, she realized her slip and quickly covered her mouth causing Bella to giggle silently. "Sorry, I just realized I haven't started dinner yet."

She looked over at Edward. "Dear, would you mind going and calling your dad to ask if pizza is okay with him tonight? Bella and I need to talk alone for a minute."

Bella felt Edward tense up slightly like he wanted to tell her no, but then he sighed and squeezed her waist. She turned to look back at him and was met with a sweet, soft kiss. "I love you, Beautiful." She would never get tired of hearing those words leave his lips because she knew they were true.

He stood with her cradled to his chest and then set her on her feet. Before he left the room, he kissed her once more. When their tongues met, she felt dampness saturate her panties and she was about to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck when he pulled back and grinned that damn crooked grin before walking out of the room.

She was completely flustered when she turned around to see Esme with a knowing grin of her own pulling at the corners of her mouth. Seeing the look on her face made Bella blush even more but she couldn't help but smile back as Esme patted the seat beside her.

Bella walked back to the couch and sat beside her soon-to-be mother-in-law, pulling her legs up to fold underneath her. Once she was comfortable, she leaned into Esme, who placed her arm gently around her shoulders.

They just sat for a minute in silence. Bella took comfort just being there and feeling like she was wanted. Finally, Esme spoke. "Okay Bella, I know you said you're fine about the whole Rosalie situation, but let's talk about it for a minute."

Bella had a feeling this was coming; Esme was not only her future mother-in-law, she was also her therapist. Her concern was evident in not only her words, but her actions as well. Over the last few months Bella had become very close to Esme and was comfortable opening up to her completely.

As they sat together on the couch, Rosalie's words came flooding back to her and she felt her eyes well up with tears. "How could she think that of me? When she said those words, it felt like a slap in the face. I mean… she doesn't even know me… why would she say that?" By the time her words finished, the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Esme's arms pulled her tighter in to her chest and she just let her cry for a few minutes. Finally, once Bella was in control of herself again, she felt Esme pull back slightly. "Honey, look at me, please?" Esme asked.

"Bella, Rosalie had no right to say any of that. First of all, it wasn't her place. She knew you were on speakerphone and she should have realized that what she said should have been said in private. It wasn't her business to share; it was Edward's. Secondly, she has no idea what she's talking about. If she were to have spent twenty minutes with the two of you in the last few days, I guarantee you her opinion would be completely different."

Esme paused for a minute, reaching up to wipe tears away from Bella's face. "Sweetheart, anyone can see how much you two are made for each other. The love between you shines so bright that it is impossible not to see. Give her time, I promise you she'll come around."

Bella sniffled but then spoke. "But what if she doesn't? What if no one understands how much I truly love Edward?"

"I understand, Baby. That's all that matters." She hadn't even heard him reenter the room, but the next thing she knew, Edward had pulled her from the couch and was hugging her tightly. He brought his thumb up and lifted her chin with it. When she met his eyes, she saw so much love and adoration shining in them that it caused her breath to catch in her throat. "I love you, my Beautiful Bella. It doesn't matter to me what anyone else thinks." He brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that made her worries wash away.

"I love you, too, Edward. More than I could ever express." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips again before Esme cleared her throat. She had forgotten that Esme was there, but then again, that always seemed to happen after Edward kissed her.

With her arms still wrapped around Edward's waist, she turned her head towards Esme. "Thank you for letting me talk about everything. You always seem to know just what I need to make me feel better."

Esme smiled at her before standing and wrapping her arms tightly around both of them. "Bella, you're family now, even if you weren't marrying Edward. Charlie has been a part of us for a long time and you're his daughter. That makes you part of us too; marrying Edward only makes it more official. I love you, honey, and I'll always be here to help you."

…..

Edward had gone into the kitchen to call his dad about dinner. He couldn't stand to be separated from Bella, but he also knew he couldn't be around her every second of every day. She needed some space and other people to talk to sometimes too.

He wasn't exactly sure how much Charlie and Carlisle were able to get done today with the news they received, but he assumed that they were still working on the house. Pulling out his cell phone and dialing Carlisle's number, he was surprised that his dad picked up after only two rings.

"Hey Dad. How are things going?" he asked. He wanted to make sure his dad knew that even with everything going on, he hadn't forgotten everything he was doing for Charlie and Bella.

He heard the smile in Carlisle's voice when he responded. "Oh, things are going great, Son. What's up?"

Edward chuckled into the phone. "Well, Bella and I came to tell mom the news and we got talking about details for the wedding. We all lost track of time and mom never started dinner. She asked me to call you to see if pizza would be okay for dinner." He figured it would be better not to mention Rosalie's blow-up right then; it would only cause more stress for him to deal with.

He heard Carlisle saying something to Charlie about the pizza and then coming back on the line. "Sure Edward. Tell your mother pizza is fine. Charlie will be joining us, so make sure there's enough for everyone. We'll be home in about half an hour."

"Alright Dad. I'll let her know. Is there anything specific you want us to order?" he asked. He knew pretty much what everyone liked, but he had never eaten pizza with Charlie or Bella before, so he thought it would be best to ask.

Carlisle talked to Charlie again, covering the receiver with his hand. When he came back on he said, "Charlie likes Hawaiian and says Bella usually likes pepperoni and mushroom."

"Thanks dad. I'll order it now. Do you want to swing by and pick it up on your way home? If not, I can go out and grab it." The thought of leaving Bella to go pick up the pizza was painful and the hesitation came out in his voice.

"That's alright Edward. We'll pick it up on the way home. You and Bella have much more important things to be doing right now than getting dinner for everyone." He smiled with relief at his dad's words. Carlisle was always so considerate of everyone's feelings. That was one of the reasons he made such a great doctor. His bedside manner was impeccable.

After hanging up with his dad, he found the number for the local pizza shop and ordered the pizza. He was about to go find Bella and his mom when his phone rang. Emmett.

He really didn't want to have a repeat of the earlier conversation with Rosalie, but knew that Emmett would be going crazy right now, especially after he hung up on him earlier, so Edward decided to just get the inevitable over with.

"Hey Em." He didn't say anything more than that. He wasn't sure if he was on speaker with Rose again and really didn't want to talk to her right then.

"Oh thank god!" Relief was evident in his voice when he spoke. "Bro, where have you been? You said you'd call me back!" He was starting to sound more like himself with each word that left his mouth.

Edward took a deep breath before beginning. He knew he'd need to be calm for this conversation; otherwise it wouldn't go well and the last thing he wanted to do was piss Emmett off. "Sorry Em. I was really pissed at what Rosalie said about Bella. Maybe it would have been different if Bella weren't right there to hear it, but she was. Rosie's words crushed her, Em. If you could have seen the look on her face right then it would have broken your heart; I know it broke mine."

The other end of the line was silent for at least a minute before Emmett finally spoke up. "Edward, I'm so sorry about what Rosie said. It's been a really hard week at school and she took her frustrations out on you and Bella. She never meant any of it and she feels really bad. Will you let her apologize?"

Rosalie was the type of person who never apologized to anyone for anything so Emmett's question really through him for a loop for a minute. "Not right now Emmett. I'm sorry, but I just can't handle talking to her right now without completely blowing up at her. I just need time to cool off a little more, okay?"

Emmett sighed; sounding defeated, but answered him. "Sure man, no problem. I understand, but Edward?" He paused for a minute and then spoke again, "We're in my jeep right now on the way down. We should be there in a few hours. Should I warn Rosie to steer clear of you for a while?"

Edward couldn't help but snort at Emmett's comment. "Bro, when has Rosie ever listened to anyone about anything?"

Emmett joined in the laughter before saying, "Good point." He laughed for another second and then sobered up quickly. "Um, Eddie? You still want us there, right? I mean, you didn't change your mind about me being your best man, did you?" He sounded so unsure of himself that Edward immediately felt guilty. Emmett never second-guessed anything – especially himself.

Edward took a deep breath to gather his thoughts before addressing his brother. "Em, of course I want you both there. I may not be able to stand your girlfriend all the time, but she's my sister too. As much as I hate to admit it sometimes, I do love her. I know she was only looking out for me because she cares but what she said was completely uncalled for. Em, I love Bella with my whole heart and by some miracle she loves me too. She's the one; I have no doubt about it."

This conversation had turned much more serious than he had expected but he knew they needed to have it so he went on. "Emmett, you're not only my brother, you're my best friend. Ever since I came into this family, you've been there for me. You understood me when no one else even tried. Of course I still want you as my best man. There's no one else on this planet that I want standing beside me more than you."

Emmett was silent for two whole minutes and Edward was about to say something when he finally cleared his throat. "Thanks Eddie. I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, but I would be honored to be your best man. Anyway, we're about an hour and a half out. We're gonna stop and grab something to drink and then hit the road again. We'll be there soon." Edward was about to say good-bye but Emmett said one more thing. "Oh, and Eddie? I should have said this before and I'm sorry I didn't, but congratulations man. I'm glad you've finally found happiness. No one deserves it more than you."

Not knowing what to say exactly, he took another deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Thanks Em. I'll see you guys when you get here and let mom and dad know that you're on your way."

After they said good-bye, Edward walked back into the living room where Bella and his mom were. What he saw when he walked in nearly tore his heart in two again. Bella had been crying; it was evident as Esme reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Once she was done, she spoke. "Sweetheart, anyone can see how much you two are made for each other. The love between you shines so bright that it is impossible not to see. Give her time, I promise you she'll come around."

It took Bella a minute and a few sniffles before she responded. "But what if she doesn't? What if no one understands how much I truly love Edward?"

He couldn't take it anymore. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of their relationship. The only thing that mattered was what they thought of it. She hadn't seen him come back in yet, but he didn't care. "I understand, Baby. That's all that matters." He pulled her from the couch and held on to her for dear life.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest so he carefully used his thumb to tilt her face up. When his eyes met hers, he felt like he would get lost in their chocolate brown depths. "I love you, my Beautiful Bella. It doesn't matter to me what anyone else thinks." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He needed to show her the love he had for her and help her realize that nothing else mattered.

It seemed to work because she pulled away to answer him. "I love you, too, Edward. More than I could ever express." When she was done, she stood on her toes and kissed him again. Esme cleared her throat and reminded him that she was still right there.

With her arms still wrapped around his waist, Bella turned her head towards his mom. "Thank you for letting me talk about everything. You always seem to know just what I need to make me feel better."

Esme smiled and then stood to wrap her arms tightly around both of them. Her next words filled his heart to the point it felt like it would explode. "Bella, you're family now, even if you weren't marrying Edward. Charlie has been a part of us for a long time and you're his daughter. That makes you part of us too; marrying Edward only makes it more official. I love you, honey, and I'll always be here to help you."

When Esme released her grip on them, he told her that his dad and Charlie would be picking up the pizza on their way back from Bella's house. He also mentioned that Emmett and Rosalie were on their way down from Seattle. The only ones left to tell were Alice and Jasper. He wasn't worried though about their reactions. Jasper was always cool with everything and as long as Alice got to help in some way or another, she would be happy too.


	53. Choices

**A/N Well the school year is winding down but I'm getting busier by the day. These last few weeks have been absolutely crazy, so again I need to apologize for taking so long to update. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me on this journey. I appreciate all the support and reviews. It means so much to me to have you along for the ride! 3 3**

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter. The next one won't take me more than a few days to post, I promise! Please enjoy this one and leave me your thoughts! Thanks again for reading! :)**

Chapter 52 – Choices

Dinner had gone better than expected. Alice and Jasper had arrived about ten minutes before Charlie, Carlisle and the pizza. After Rosalie's reaction, Bella was really nervous about telling her the news. She didn't want Alice to think badly of her or make some comment like Rosalie had. Edward assured her that she wouldn't and that Bella shouldn't worry about it, but she couldn't help it.

All her fears ended up being for nothing though, just like Edward had promised. Alice was super excited when she heard the news. She had practically started bouncing up and down in her spot as she started talking about options like dresses, colors, and dates.

Edward looked over at her and smiled before mouthing, 'I told you so.' She couldn't help but smile as she glared at him. He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, leaving it up to her to talk to Alice; she may have been the size of a fairy, but she was not a force to be reckoned with.

Once Bella explained that they had most of everything figured out already and were actually getting married in two days in Port Townsend, Alice's face fell. Bella couldn't help chuckling to herself because she knew it was going to be like this. Alice had pictured a huge wedding in some elaborate church with a dress to rival Princess Diana's no doubt. That just wasn't Bella though. She didn't need all the fanfare when she married Edward; all she needed was Edward himself.

Alice seemed to be okay after Bella invited her to go to Port Angeles the following day to help her shop for dresses and pick out Edward's tux. She did it just to get back at Edward for being so nonchalant about it in the first place. When she glanced at him after inviting Alice and saw the playful glare on his face, she knew she had succeeded.

Their fathers had arrived a few minutes later with the pizza and the six of them sat around the table and discussed the plans. For some reason, Charlie thought that money was the reason they were going to have such a small wedding. "Bells, honey," he started, "if it's money you're worried about, then don't. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. I've got some money saved up and some left over from the insurance claim. It's yours for the wedding if you want it, okay?"

He was so serious when he offered the money that it brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had hurt him so much such a short time ago when she tried to commit suicide. She would probably never truly understand the depth of his love, but she knew it ran deep.

"Dad, I don't know what to say," she stated, as the tears streamed down her cheek. "I don't need a big fancy wedding to be happy; all I need is the man beside me to be waiting for me when I walk down the isle. I don't want anything else." She looked at Edward and smiled before kissing him gently on the lips.

When she turned back to her father, she told him what she was feeling. "Thank you, Daddy, for everything. Thank you for loving me for all these years even though I wasn't here with you. Thank you for being there for me every step of the way after mom died. Thank you for not giving up on me, but most of all, thank you for allowing me to be happy. Your blessing is the only thing I need from you for this wedding."

She glanced at Edward again with a question in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking and nodded for her to continue. "Dad, please keep your money and use it on yourself. You deserve whatever happiness it brings you. Edward has some money put aside that we can use for the wedding if we need to. He's a wonderful man, dad, and he's ready to take care of me."

She felt Edward place his hand on her thigh under the table and she smiled at him again. Charlie looked at the two of them and smiled as well. "Okay Bells. Just know that my offer stands. If you need anything, it's yours. I love you so much and I want you to be happy."

She couldn't take it any longer. She rose from her seat and ran around the table to where Charlie was sitting, throwing herself into his arms. "I love you too, dad. Thank you for everything," she whispered in his ear as her tears continued to fall down her cheek.

She sat on his lap for another few minutes before she realized that the room was too quiet. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again before standing and looking around the room. The only person left was Edward; everyone else must have exited to give them a moment of privacy.

Charlie took his leave, stating he was going to go find Carlisle, as Edward stood from his chair and began walking toward her. "Are you okay, Beautiful?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I've never been better, Babe," she responded, leaning into his embrace. "Where did everybody go?" She looked around the room again and noticed that the table was still full of dishes and pizza boxes.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and then explained, "They wanted to give you and your dad a minute, so they found something to do around the house. Ali and Jazz are probably downstairs, I think Mom is in the kitchen, and Dad is more than likely in his study."

She smiled to herself, so happy that she would soon be a part of this family. They were all so considerate of everyone else all the time; she couldn't wait to officially be a Cullen.

Squeezing Edward one more time, she let go and backed out of his embrace. "Well I'm going to start getting things cleaned up; it's the least I can do." As she said it, she started gathering empty plates and stacking them. Once she had them all, she left to head into the kitchen with Edward following behind her with the glasses.

Esme smiled at them as they entered the kitchen. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Bella didn't want to start the water works again, so she simply nodded as she returned her smile. "Thank you," she said. Those two words were all she was able to say without breaking into tears again, but it was enough. She knew Esme would understand.

…..

Alice took the news better than he expected. He loved his sister to death, but he had to admit that she could sometimes act like a petulant child when she didn't get her way. She would be happy for them, of that he had no doubt, but would she throw a fit that she wasn't more involved in the planning? That was the million-dollar question.

She surprised him when she accepted everything with only a small pout on her face, and when Bella invited Alice to go to Port Angeles tomorrow he had to laugh at Alice's reaction. Her eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. It took him a second to realize that Bella had invited Alice to help pick out his tux as well, so he teasingly glared at her for it. She was smiling so he knew she understood he was simply being playful.

When Charlie offered them money for the wedding, Edward was truly touched. This man loved his daughter with his entire heart and it must be breaking at the thought of letting her go. He didn't let Bella see that though; he only let her see that he was there for her no matter what.

Bella had declined her father's money and looked at Edward as if asking permission to tell Charlie about his inheritance. Knowing she would be tactful about it, he nodded at her to continue. She didn't get into specifics but told her father that Edward was a wonderful man and was ready to take care of her. His heart swelled with joy at hearing her praise for him. She was right, too. He was ready to spend the rest of his life taking care of her.

He couldn't help it any longer and silently reached under the table to place his hand on her thigh. He wanted her to know he was there; he would always be there. After Charlie told Bella that his offer stood with the money and that he loved her, he felt her pull away. Once she was standing, she ran to her father and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Edward knew she was crying, but he also knew they were tears of joy.

When they sat hugging, everyone else in the room silently got up and left to give them their privacy. Edward remained seated because he knew that Bella was slightly emotional just then and may need him when her father left. He heard Bella whisper something into Charlie's ear, but he wasn't sure what was said.

After another minute, they broke their embrace and Bella stood up, looking slightly confused. Charlie said something about finding Carlisle and made his way out of the room at the same time Edward made his way around to Bella.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" he asked her as he wrapped her in a hug.

Her answer was immediate and completely sincere. "I've never been better, Babe." As if it was second nature, she leaned into his embrace before asking where everyone else went.

"They wanted to give you and your dad a minute, so they found something to do around the house. Ali and Jazz are probably downstairs, I think Mom is in the kitchen, and Dad is more than likely in his study."

He felt her smile against his chest and squeeze him tight before she let go and stepped back. She said she was going to start cleaning things up so he followed her around to help. Bella grabbed the plates, so he grabbed the empty cups. Once they had everything but the pizza, he followed her into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, he and Bella were downstairs with Alice and Jasper watching What Happens In Vegas. It was hilarious and he felt Bella laughing against his chest. She was sitting in his lap where she always sat when they were in the basement and he was content to have her stay there forever.

A few minutes later, they heard voices at the stop of the stairs and then Emmett yelled down. "Everybody better be decent. We're on our way down now."

He immediately felt Bella tense up on his lap and knew she was worried about seeing Rosalie. Just knowing how nervous she was pissed him off again. He wanted to ring his sister's neck more than he ever had before and that was really saying something.

Seconds later, Emmett reached the foot of the stairs, practically dragging Rosalie with him. The look on her face said it all; she looked like she felt terrible. Good; she should feel bad after what she had implied earlier.

Emmett said hi to Jasper and Alice and gave them hugs. Rosalie was quieter than usual, but hugged them both as well. After a few minutes of chatting, Emmett cleared his throat. "Jazz, will you and Tink excuse us for a few minutes. Rosie and I need to talk to Edward and Bella alone."

Jasper looked at Alice and then back at Emmett. He glanced at Edward to make sure he was okay and Edward nodded slightly. "Sure Bro. We'll be upstairs if you need anything. Come on Babe." He grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the stairs before disappearing out of the basement.

After they were gone, there was a heavy silence that filled the room. Bella was so tense with worry that she was nearly choking him to death from hugging him so tightly. Very gently, he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Slowly, she started to relax from his touch, but he could still feel her worry in the way he was snuggled up to him.

After at least a minute of complete silence, Rosalie finally cleared her throat and began to talk. "Eddie, Bella, I owe you both an apology for what I said earlier. I feel absolutely wretched for saying what I did and I hope you can both forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Bella's face was buried in the crook of his neck and she had yet to look up or respond to Rosalie in any way. He hadn't even realized she was crying until the dampness from her tears soaked into his shirt.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her impossibly closer into his body. "Please don't cry, Beautiful. I love you so much and it breaks my heart every time you cry." He was absolutely livid with the fact that Rosalie had managed to make Bella cry yet again, and in the same day no less. Turning to look at her, he put as much venom in his voice as he could. "You did this! It's your fault she's crying right now. You just can't be happy unless you make everyone around you miserable, can you?"

"Edward stop. Please? Don't fight with your family because of me. Maybe I should just go home so you guys can talk." Bella's voice sounded defeated when she spoke and it angered him that much more.

"Beautiful, please don't talk like that. I don't want you to go anywhere; I don't ever want to let you go. I love you more than I can say and the thought of you leaving hurts too much to bear. Please promise me you'll stay with me? Please?" He brought his hand up to lift Bella's head from his shoulder so he could look her in the eyes.

What he saw there terrified him. For a split second, he caught a glimpse of the old Bella; the sad Bella who felt like she had nothing left to live for – the same Bella he saw two months ago for the first time at his family's end of summer barbeque.

He was about to ask her again to promise she wouldn't leave when Rosalie spoke up again. He honestly had forgotten they weren't alone in the room for a few seconds. "Edward, can I please talk to Bella for a minute? I promise I won't say anything else to hurt her. You were right to blame me because I did do this and now I need to make it right."

"Haven't you done enough already, Rosalie?" he spit at her.

What she did next truly shocked him though. For the first time that evening, she turned and addressed Bella directly. "Bella, will you talk to me for a minute please? I can't make you stay, but I'd really like it if you'd give me a chance to explain myself and make things right. Will you give me that chance?"

Bella looked up for the first time and met Rosalie's gaze before looking back at Edward. "You don't have to talk to her, Sweetheart. We can go up to my room right now and stay there, just please don't leave, okay?"

She closed the distance between their faces as she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Edward," she whispered after pulling back from the kiss. "I think I need to hear what your sister has to say though, okay? Will you wait upstairs for me?"

Without a second thought he answered her, "Baby, I'll always wait for you. I'll be right upstairs so if you need me, just yell, okay? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Bella nodded her head. "I don't want to be the cause of any contention between you two. If we can clear the air then I think we should try." She stood up from his lap but didn't release his hand as he stood beside her.

He quickly kissed her once more before turning to Rosalie. "Rosie, if you know what's good for you, you'll make this right. Come on, Em. Let's go talk upstairs." Without another word, he followed his brother up the stairs. He really hoped that Bella would be okay and that Rosalie would fix things. He loved them both, but Bella was his life now. If he had to choose, he wouldn't think twice as to who it would be.


	54. Interruptions

**A/N Okay, I promised that it wouldn't take me as long to update this time and it hasn't. :) A lot of you said that Rosalie better make things right with Bella, so I address it in this chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Your reviews really keep me motivated, whether they're good or bad, so please leave me your thoughts! **

**Also, I wanted to say Happy Mother's Day to all the women out there. Whether you have children of your own or not, you are important. You're a daughter, a sister, an aunt, or a friend. No matter what your role is, today is for you! **

Chapter 53 – Interruptions

Edward was the most compassionate, loving man she had ever met. He was so worried about her being upset by Rosalie again that he was afraid to leave her alone. She had finally convinced him that she would be okay and watched as he and Emmett headed up the stairs and disappeared out of the basement.

Taking a deep breath to fortify her resolve, she turned to Rosalie. She knew it would be an emotional conversation, but she wanted to remain strong. Edward had mentioned that it broke his heart every time she cried, so she wanted to do her best not to. He was so strong for her all the time; the least she could do was show him she could be strong for him too.

Rosalie had watched the guys disappear too and it had taken her a minute to turn back around. She appeared to be trying to pull herself together enough to have this conversation.

When she finally did turn around, she immediately started walking to the couch where Bella sat. "Do you mind if I sit by you?" she asked, sounding as nervous and Bella felt.

The lump in Bella's throat kept her from answering verbally, but she shook her head and motioned for Rosalie to sit. What happened next shocked the hell out of her.

When Rosalie sat down, she sat close to Bella; so close their knees slightly touched. That wasn't the surprising part though. What surprised her was when Rosalie took Bella's hand in both of hers. She never expected any sort of physical contact from Rosalie, but the fact that it was Rosalie who initiated it made her feel hope that things would all work out. Yes, she was still hurt by the words that had been spoken earlier, but she actually felt Rosalie's remorse from those words in that one simple touch.

Bella didn't realize that she had been staring at their joined hands until she felt Rosalie give a light squeeze. She blinked a few times; fully back in the present and brought her gaze up to meet the bright blue eyes of her future sister-in-law.

She watched as Rosalie took a deep breath and assumed it was to calm her nerves. From what Edward had said about his sister, she never admitted she was wrong – ever. Bella knew this was going to be hard for her, so she sat quietly and waited for Rose to start.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry." Rosalie squeezed her hand as she spoke, perhaps to enforce her point. "I wasn't thinking about what I said earlier because I was so shocked from Edward's news. I don't know; maybe because I'm essentially a shallow person, I thought your motivation for marrying him was purely monetary. Maybe it was because my baby brother announced that he was going to get married before me. Honestly, I don't know what it was, but I was wrong.

"You have never done anything but love my brother. I saw that clearly this past weekend when he introduced you as his girlfriend. Bella, I've never seen him happier then when he's with you. I never thought he would allow himself to be happy, but you changed that for him. You showed him that he is capable of not only loving, but also being loved.

"I owe you so much more than an apology, Bella; I owe you my gratitude. Edward is whole for the first time since I've known him and it's all because of you. Can you please forgive my callousness and allow me to congratulate you like I should have done in the first place? Please?"

Bella didn't know what to say at first. Rosalie sounded so sincere with her apology that Bella couldn't help but forgive her. The one thing that made it so easy was the fact that Bella knew Rosalie loved her brother. She hadn't come right out and said it, but Bella knew it was true regardless and she could never stay mad at someone who cared so much about Edward.

"Of course I forgive you, Rosalie. I know you said what you did because you had Edward's best interest at heart; even if you could have found a nicer way to say it." She took a deep breath and exhaled before she continued. "I love Edward with everything in me. It wouldn't matter to me if he were the poorest man in the world or the richest. I didn't fall in love with him because of his money or anything else; I fell in love with him because of what's in his heart." There was no other way to put it so Rosalie would understand.

Rosalie released Bella's hand but then quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Bella, I know you love Edward. It was completely unfair of me to imply otherwise. I know I've got a lot to make up for but I really want to try. I'd like to be your friend if you'll let me."

Bella wasn't sure what to say exactly to Rosalie's request so she said the words that filled her heart. "I'd like that too, Rosalie."

…..

Edward couldn't help the worry that overtook his every thought. Walking up the stairs and away from Bella had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. Emmett kept trying to distract him by talking about sports, but it didn't work for long. His mind kept wandering back downstairs where Bella was talking to Rosalie.

He had tried to tell Bella that she didn't need to give Rosalie the chance to speak to her but it didn't work; Bella was too stubborn to listen. Hell, if it had been him, he would have told Rosalie to go screw herself. As far as he was concerned, she lost the right to explain herself when she made Bella cry.

Bella said she didn't want to be the cause of any family contention though and insisted that she wanted to talk to Rosalie alone. Twenty minutes later, he found himself pacing back and forth in the living room, praying that everything was going smoothly in the basement. He was so angry and worried that he couldn't guarantee to anyone that he wouldn't murder his sister if she made his beautiful fiancé cry again. Bella had been through enough in the past week to last her a lifetime; she didn't need anything else thrown onto her plate.

He smiled to himself as he continued his pacing. Bella was so incredibly strong; perhaps one of the strongest people he had ever met. She took the news about James with stride. That crazy son of a bitch was still out there somewhere, possibly stalking her every move, but she didn't let it throw her off.

After another fifteen minutes, Bella and Rosalie came up the stairs laughing and joking with each other. _What the hell?_ He was completely dumbfounded as to what had happened. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed they had been best friends for years. He never would have guessed that less than an hour ago Bella had been in tears from what Rosalie had said.

As soon as Bella spotted him, she ran up to him and threw herself into his arms, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her lips to his. "Hi," she said a little timidly.

He was taken aback by everything but he still managed a semi-coherent response. "Hi yourself." He smiled at his beautiful girl before asking her, "Is everything okay?"

Bella returned his smile and pressed her lips to his once more. While keeping her forehead pressed against his, she spoke with complete confidence. "Everything is perfect, Baby. Thank you for trusting me when I said everything would be okay. Rosie and I worked everything out and she really wants to be friends."

He was shocked by Bella's words, but her eyes were shining brightly as she looked at him; he knew she wasn't just trying to appease his worries, she was genuinely happy with what had happened. If Bella was happy then he was happy, and he wanted to show her just that.

Without even thinking about where he was or who was around, he pressed his lips to hers again while pulling her body flush against his. Lost in the moment and needing to be even closer to her, he lightly licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. She was just as eager as he was and quickly parted her lips. When their tongues met, the rest of the world melted away.

He wasn't sure how long they kissed; the only thing he really understood was his growing need for his fiancé and the tightness of his jeans. All other coherent thoughts left his mind as he continued to twirl his tongue around hers.

"Oh my god you two! Get a fucking room! You're worse than Rosie and me and that should say something, sheesh!" Emmett's voice was like pouring cold water over their heads and they immediately pulled apart.

Bella tried to hide her face in the crook of Edward's neck, but she didn't unwrap her legs from around his waist. He could feel her heated cheek pressing against his neck and knew she was embarrassed.

Edward chuckled as he answered his obnoxious brother. "Jesus Em, why do you have to be such an ass?" He tightened his grip on Bella, pulling her closer into his erection. Her surprised but almost silent gasp told him he had achieved the desired effect. "We'll be upstairs in my room. Why don't you make yourself useful and talk to Mom and Dad about what you missed earlier. We have a meeting with Pastor Webber in the morning and then we're going shopping. You'll need to be there to get your tux. Goodnight."

Without another word, he turned with Bella still in his arms and bolted up the stairs. Once they were in his room, he quickly locked his door and then smashed his lips against Bella's, kissing her with all the passion he could muster. It had been a really long day and so much had happened. All he wanted to do was make love to her to show his appreciation for everything she had done for him.

"I love you so much my beautiful girl. Just think, in less than forty-eight hours I'll be making sweet, passionate love to my wife instead of my fiancé." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he said that. In less than two days, Bella would become his wife. Nothing could ruin his euphoric mood; nothing.

"I love you, too, Handsome." All the embarrassment from a few minutes ago was gone from Bella's face and now she seemed hungry and full of lust. Her fingers twisted into the hair at the nape of his neck and she spoke in a sultry voice. "Make love to me Edward. I need to feel you inside me, please?"

She moved slightly so her face was close to the side of his neck. Seductively, she ran her tongue from the base upward until she reached his ear. Without wasting a second, she sucked the lobe into her mouth and ran her teeth across the sensitive skin, making him shudder with both want and need.

He groaned at the sensation while he moved them closer to his bed. His hands were securely gripping her ass while hers left his neck as she started fumbling with the button of his jeans. When they reached the bed, he gently placed Bella on the mattress and pulled back a few inches. The need burning in her eyes matched his own and he quickly did away with her shirt before removing his own.

Reaching behind her, he made quick work of her bra and as soon as the offensive piece of material was free of her body, he tossed it to the floor. His lips immediately found purchase on her supple pink nipple and he savored the taste of her delicious skin.

Not able to wait any longer, he unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off her legs along with her lace panties. He smiled at how perfect she was; everything about her was absolutely beautiful and it was all his. He slid his own pants down and stepped out of them. It was easy and quick because Bella had already undone the button and slid the zipper down.

As he positioned himself between her legs, he reached his hand down and ran his fingertips through her slick folds, eliciting a groan of anticipation from both of them. Bella was absolutely drenched and he couldn't help but smile with the knowledge that he was able to do that to her. It was him that excited her this much and he prayed that nothing would ever change that.

He was just about to penetrate her hot center when there was a loud knock at the door. "Goddammit! If that's Emmett, I'm going to murder him!" he huffed in frustration as he quickly rose and started hastily throwing his clothes on to answer the door.

"Bells, are you in there?" The sound of Charlie's voice right outside his bedroom door made instantly deflate. Talk about a cock blocker.

…..

Once Rosalie apologized in the basement, everything seemed to improve exponentially. She wasn't sure how long they sat downstairs and talked, but she knew it had been a while. Edward was probably worried sick about her, so when she finally mentioned to Rose that she needed to go up and find him, Rose wholeheartedly agreed.

After they both stood, Rose pulled her into another tight hug and Bella couldn't help but hug her back just as fiercely. Things were definitely looking up as far as Rosalie was concerned. She really felt like they could be good friends and it warmed her heart.

Once they broke the hug, they started moving toward the stairs. They had agreed that Rose and Em would come down to visit for the weekends more often so that they could work on their budding friendship. As they ascended the stairs, they laughed about the stupid things Emmett was bound to say about it when Rose didn't give him a choice. She knew then and there that she and Rose were going to be great friends despite everything that had happened.

As soon as she saw Edward, she ran up to him and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her legs securely around his waist and placing a kiss on his lips. "Hi," she said, a little embarrassed about her actions. There were people around but at the time, she forgot about that and it was just she and Edward.

"Hi yourself," he replied with a smile on his face. Apparently he liked it when she was over exuberant. "Is everything okay?" He looked between her and Rose like he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Bella returned his smile and told him everything was perfect. She thanked him for trusting her to handle the situation and explained that she and Rose had worked things out and wanted to be friends. She let everything she was feeling show in her eyes and she tried to get him to understand. She was truly happy to be able to count his sister as a friend and she wanted him to be happy too.

He gazed into her eyes for a minute and she saw that he finally understood. When realization hit, his smile grew wider and he crashed his lips into hers as he pulled her body flush against his. When his tongue touched her bottom lip, she quickly opened her mouth and her world exploded. Kissing Edward was like nothing else in this world. When their tongues danced with each other, it felt like nothing could ever go wrong. Time ceased to exist when they were kissing; at least until Emmett popped their little bubble.

"Oh my god you two! Get a fucking room! You're worse than Rosie and me and that should say something, sheesh!" With his statement, Bella immediately turned her face into Edward's neck. She was so embarrassed and could feel her blush rise up her neck and face and heat her ears.

Squeezing her while he chuckled, he answered his brother. "Jesus Em, why do you have to be such an ass?" As he said this, she felt his ever-present cock press firmly into her hot center and she let out a quiet gasp of surprise. "We'll be upstairs in my room. Why don't you make yourself useful and talk to Mom and Dad about what you missed earlier. We have a meeting with Pastor Webber in the morning and then we're going shopping. You'll need to be there to get your tux. Goodnight."

Without saying anything else, be turned and bolted up the stairs, securely holding Bella in his embrace. When they got to his room, he shut and locked his door and then pressed his lips against hers. His kiss held so much passion she thought she would spontaneously combust.

"I love you so much my beautiful girl. Just think, in less than forty-eight hours I'll be making sweet, passionate love to my wife instead of my fiancé." His smile was so genuine and excited that it warmed her heart. He was right though, in less than two days, she would no longer be Bella Swan; she would be Bella Cullen. That thought alone put her on cloud nine.

"I love you, too, Handsome." As soon as they were alone in his room, she felt free to show him just how much she needed him. Twisting her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, she spoke with a voice full of need. "Make love to me Edward. I need to feel you inside me, please?"

He didn't need to be seduced, but that didn't stop her from licking up his neck and sucking his earlobe into her mouth before gently grazing it with her teeth. The shudder than ran through his body at her touch affected her as well. His groan shot straight down her body, pooling in her panties.

With his hands firmly on her ass holding her in place, she removed hers from his neck and started working on the button of his jeans. She was so lost in her desires, she didn't even realize he had moved to the bed and set her down. It only took a second for him to remove both of their shirts and go for her bra. Once free of it, his lips met her breast and he sucked her left nipple into his mouth. Her body was on autopilot now as she arched her back, pushing herself closer into him.

She lifted her hips as he pulled her jeans and panties down her body and tossed them aside. He looked at her naked body and smiled brightly. He seemed pleased with what he saw and that made Bella smile as well. Seconds later, Edward's pants were gone and he was climbing onto the bed with her.

He positioned himself between her legs, but before he entered her, he reached down and ran his fingers down her dripping wet entrance. She groaned at the sensation, needing so much more than just his fingers. He groaned at the same time and she knew he needed her as much as she needed him.

He was just about to push himself into where she needed him most when there was a loud knock at the door. "Goddammit! If that's Emmett, I'm going to murder him!" Edward muttered as he hurried to get dressed. His reaction made her smile widely. He wanted this as much as she did and it was frustrating to be interrupted.

Her inner thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the voice outside called through the door. "Bells, are you in there?" It was Charlie. Shit.


	55. Always and Forever

**A/N ****Thank you to everyone who has read, added as a favorite, alerted, and reviewed this story so far! It means more to me than I can every express. **

**Are you ready to find out what Charlie thinks about everything? What did he hear? How will he react? Find these answers and more in this chapter! Enjoy and please leave me your comments! I'd love to hear them; good or bad. :) Preferable good since I'm having oral surgery in the morning so I'll need something to cheer me up, but I'll take anything! I love you all! 3**

Chapter 54 – Always and Forever

Jake sat at his table with he and Carlisle for another hour after Edward and Bella left. They were discussing their options and what needed to be done with the situation they were in. There was no doubt that James Ellsworth had been the one to break into the house and destroy everything.

Charlie wanted nothing more than to string the bastard up to a tree and watch him hang. That was until he heard about what happened in California. When he heard that James had raped a girl and then may have had something to do with her disappearance, he saw red. Somehow he knew that the poor girl was dead; he had a feeling in his gut and his gut was rarely ever wrong. James deserved a very slow, very painful death.

It was decided that Charlie would head back into the station the following morning. The house was pretty much back to normal thanks to Carlisle's help. There was still a bit of clean up to do, but it would be easy enough to get it done by himself in the next couple of days.

His primary concern was Bella; it would always be Bella. That's why he had swallowed his pride and asked Edward to take care of her. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her and find the creep at the same time. He was afraid that if he let his guard down, something bad would happen.

That was also why, when Edward asked for his blessing to marry Bella, he gave it. He knew Edward loved Bella unconditionally and would do everything in his power to take care of her. He could see how happy they were with each other and he knew Bella deserved, more than anyone, to be happy.

Once Jake left, he and Carlisle went back to working on the house. There wasn't much else that needed to be done; it was pretty much the small things left, like replacing picture frames, putting dishes in cupboards, making beds. They had just sat down to take a break when Carlisle's phone rang.

He heard Carlisle talking to who he assumed was Edward, giving him an update on how things were going. After a second, Carlisle moved the phone from his hear and spoke to Charlie. "I guess everyone got sidetracked with the news about the wedding and Esme forgot to make dinner. Do you want to come join us for pizza?"

Charlie always felt like he was a part of the family, especially because they never forgot to invite him when they were doing things. "Sure, I'm bushed," he answered.

Carlisle told Edward that pizza was fine and that he and Charlie would be there in about thirty minutes. After another few seconds, he covered the phone and asked Charlie what he and Bella liked on their pizzas. He told Carlisle what they preferred and then listened as he told Edward and then offered to swing by on the way home to pick it up.

Twenty minutes later they had picked up the pizza and headed to the Cullen's house. Everyone was there except for Emmett and Rosalie, although he knew they'd be showing up in the next couple of hours. At dinner, everyone started talking about the wedding and the plans that had been made so far. Bella explained that they were going to have a small ceremony on the observation deck of the Point Wilson Lighthouse. She said it would be intimate, with only their closest family and friends.

Charlie immediately felt horrible. He wanted Bella to have the wedding of her dreams and he thought she might be holding back because she didn't have the money to do what she wanted. As soon as that realization came to him, he offered her the money he had saved up. He would give her the world on a platter if he could. He had lived without her for far too long, and this was the only way he had of coping with that fact; he still wanted her to be happy more than anything.

When she told him that the only thing she needed was to have Edward waiting for her when she came down the aisle, he came to the realization that he made the right decision in giving his blessing. It was the best thing he could have done. Bella then went on to tell him that Edward had some money put aside and was ready to take care of her. Edward didn't say anything, but nodded fervently while she spoke.

Charlie appreciated the fact that Edward was going to step up and take on the responsibility of caring for Bella, but he was only eighteen. It was a lot for anyone to take on. "Okay Bells. Just know that my offer stands. If you need anything, it's yours. I love you so much and I want you to be happy."

Without warning, Bella ran around the table and threw herself into his arms. "I love you too, Dad. Thank you for everything." She sat there in his arms for a few minutes while he just held her. She wasn't his little girl anymore, but he would always have this.

Bella must have realized that everyone else except for Edward had left the room. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, thanking him again before getting up. He decided he would take his leave as well and mumbled something about going to find Carlisle. Really, he was trying to overcome the tears that were threatening to spill down his face.

He found Carlisle in his study and they watched the game for a few hours. When Charlie glanced at his watch, he realized how late it had gotten, so he stood up and stretched.

"Carlisle, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for all your help in the last few days. You're an amazing friend." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Finally, he looked into his friend's eyes. "Is it okay if Bella stays here again tonight? I honestly don't think she'll ever be comfortable sleeping in that bedroom again, knowing what she knows now." He shuddered to himself just thinking about the horrible scene from a few nights before.

"Of course not Charlie. Bella will be an official Cullen in less than two days. She's already family, just like you."

Charlie smiled at him. "Alright, then I'm going to head home; I've got to go in to the station early to start the manhunt for James. I'm just going to say goodnight to Bella before I take off."

Carlisle stood and pulled Charlie into a hug, which he returned. Fighting with his emotions again, he broke the hug and headed for the door. He made his way upstairs and stood outside Edward's room for a minute. The door was closed, so he debated on whether or not to just leave, but then he heard Bella groan. It was a sound that no father ever wanted to hear coming from his daughter, but it also made him smile.

With an evil smirk on his face, he knocked on the door. No, he didn't really care that Edward and Bella were sexually active as long as they were being safe. That didn't mean that he couldn't have a bit of fun with them though.

He thought he heard Edward mutter something under his breath and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. With a full grin now planted on his face he called through the door. "Bells, are you in there?"

…..

When he heard Charlie's voice coming through the door he almost had a heart attack. After all, he had the police chief's daughter naked in his bed. He thought for sure Charlie would shoot him if he knew what they were up to.

"Yeah Dad, I'm in here," Bella answered him as she frantically threw on one of his t-shirts. "Give me just a sec."

_Well, if he didn't know something was going on before, he knows now,_ he thought to himself. Bella sounded completely out of breath when she spoke; it was pretty obvious.

Edward grabbed two pair of boxers from his top drawer. He slid one on and handed Bella the other pair. Once she had them on under the shirt, she went and unlocked his door before opening it very slowly.

_Please don't let him be too pissed off! Please don't let him be too pissed off!_ Edward kept repeating the words to himself over and over. When Bella had the door completely open, Edward was shocked to see Charlie grinning mischievously. Could he really be okay with everything?

Charlie looked over Bella's shoulders and his eyes instantly met Edward's. Instead of the warning that Edward expected to see in his eyes, there was kindness and acceptance. It was at that moment that Edward realized that Charlie knew he was sleeping with Bella more than platonically, but also that he didn't care.

He winked at Edward before turning his attention to his daughter. "Bells, I'm going to head home. I'll be going to the station first thing in the morning, but I'll have my cell if you need to reach me for anything."

Bella managed to keep her cool while standing in front of her dad, at least until he commented on what she was wearing.

"Wow Bells, nice clothes. I didn't realize you were a boxers kind of girl." Her face immediately turned bright red at his words. If his goal was to embarrass her, he definitely succeeded.

Bella looked absolutely breathtaking when she blushed like that. Knowing she needed some reassurance, Edward walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a kiss on her cheek. Finally he met Charlie's eyes. "They look great on her, don't you think?" She stiffened at his comment and if it was possible, turned an even deeper shade of red. He gave her waist a little squeeze to let her know they were teasing.

She instantly relaxed into his embrace and her face returned to its normal color, having realized her father was just giving her a hard time.

"Is it safe to assume you want Bella to stay here again tonight, Charlie?" He didn't want to be too forward, especially with how gracious Charlie was being about the whole situation, but he couldn't wait to get back to where he and Bella had left off. After all, even though everyone had congratulated them on their engagement, they hadn't been able to celebrate yet with just each other. He knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, but he still planned to celebrate with Bella for most of the night.

Charlie grinned at him before answering. "Honestly Edward, I don't expect Bella to ever sleep in her room again." His gaze switched from Edward to Bella and he winked at his daughter while he smiled brightly.

Edward felt Bella tense up for a second and then she relaxed again. "Thank you, Daddy," she told Charlie before leaving Edward's embrace to wrap her arms around her father's waist. "You're an amazing father. I couldn't have done better if I picked you out myself."

As long as Edward had known him, Charlie had never been outwardly affectionate, so he just stood there, looking really awkward. After Bella hugged him for a few seconds, his arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders and he kissed her on the top of her head. "Thanks Bells. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

Edward sort of felt like he was intruding on their private conversation as he watched a single tear make it's way down Charlie's cheek. He was just about to turn around and go sit on his bed or something when Bella pulled away from Charlie and walked back to him. He immediately opened his arms to her and she wrapped hers around his waist. She fit so perfectly in his arms that he never wanted her to leave.

After they said their good-byes, Charlie made his way down the stairs and out of sight. As soon as he was gone, Edward lifted Bella into his arms bridal-style and carried her back into his room. He engaged the lock on his door again and walked Bella back to his bed. As soon she was lying on his bed, he practically ripped the shirt from her body.

"Where were we?" he asked before kissing her with every bit of passion he had in his body. He was instantly erect again and needed Bella more than he needed air to breathe.

"Oh God, Edward! I need to feel you so bad," she said and she shimmied her hips, sliding his boxers off her legs.

"Love, you are absolutely breathtaking," he told her as he slid out of his boxers while taking in every inch of her gorgeous body. Before she could say a word, he positioned himself at her entrance and gently slid into her. She was still so wet and ready for him that it was easy. They both moaned at the sensation as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She was so tight as she encased him that it felt like she was made especially for him. They were perfect for each other in every way.

…..

Bella panicked when she heard Charlie on the other side of Edward's door. She couldn't figure out why he was there or, more importantly, how long he had been there.

She scrambled around Edward's room trying to find her clothes, but they were strewn everywhere. She settled on one of his t-shirts and tried to keep her voice as normal as possible when she answered him. "Yeah, Dad. I'm in here. Give me just a sec."

_Dammit! Why do I have to sound so out of breath! _she thought to herself as she frantically looked for her jeans. Edward very calmly walked to his dresser and pulled out two pair of boxer shorts. He slipped one on, covering up his gorgeous body, before handing her the other pair.

Once she was decent, she walked to the door and slowly opened it. She had no idea what to expect but she definitely didn't expect to see her dad standing there grinning like the Cheshire cat. She thought she was dreaming for a second, especially when Charlie winked at Edward, who was standing behind her.

He turned his attention to her, smiling. "Bells, I'm going to head home. I'll be going to the station first thing in the morning, but I'll have my cell if you need to reach me for anything."

Bella wondered if there was any way Charlie was actually okay with everything. She was almost positive that he had heard what was going on based on his grin when she opened the door but it didn't make any sense. She smiled despite her internal battle and played it cool. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire incase Charlie was playing it cool as well.

She thought he was about to say goodnight when he suddenly took in what she was wearing. "Wow Bells, nice clothes. I didn't realize you were a boxers kind of girl."

She stiffened as the blush rose from her neck to the tops of her ears, knowing that Charlie was going to kill Edward. Sure, he didn't have his gun on him, but she was willing to bet it was in the glove compartment of his cruiser right outside.

She could feel a full-on panic attack trying to take over, at least until Edward walked up right behind her and encased her in his arms. His touch and presence soothed her frayed nerves causing her to relax completely. When he kissed her cheek she felt like she was in heaven. "They look great on her, don't you think?" he said to her dad.

Her breath hitched as she wondered what the hell he was doing. Talk about adding fuel to the fire. When Edward squeezed her waist, she realized that her father was playing with her. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed back into Edward and smiled at her father.

Without ever letting go of her, Edward spoke to Charlie. "Is it safe to assume you want Bella to stay here again tonight, Charlie?"

_Please say yes! Please say yes! _She thought if she repeated her wish over and over in her head it just might come true. She was still dripping with need for Edward and wanted so badly for him to finish what he had started before they were interrupted. They had only been engaged for a few short hours, but hadn't really had any time to themselves. She wanted nothing more than to make love to her fiancé all night. It would be possible at Charlie's, just much harder.

Her worries were silenced when Charlie grinned at Edward. "Honestly Edward, I don't expect Bella to ever sleep in her room again." His gaze moved from Edward to her and he winked; he actually winked as he smiled at her.

So sure that the other shoe was going to drop at any second, she stiffened again but then realized that she was being silly and calmed herself down. "Thank you, Daddy!" She stepped out of Edward's arms and wrapped her own around Charlie's waist. "You're an amazing father. I couldn't have done better if I picked you out myself." She meant it too. He was understanding, loving, and completely amazing.

Her father stood awkward for a second or two before he moved his arms up to wrap around her shoulders. Kissing her on the top of the head, he said "Thanks Bells. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

She smiled into his chest and hugged him for another minute before stepping back toward Edward. The second he saw her moving toward him, he opened his arms and pulled her into an embrace, which she returned. She would never get tired of being held by Edward. He offered her security, he offered her kindness, but most importantly, he offered her unconditional love.

After saying good night, Charlie headed downstairs. The second he disappeared from sight, Edward scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. The look in his eyes was wild as he brought her to the bed. The second she was out of his arms and sitting on the bed, his shirt was being torn from her body.

"Where were we?" he asked her seductively before bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her so deeply and with so much passion that she felt her whole body tingle.

She was beyond wanton for him and she told him just that. "Oh God, Edward! I need to feel you so bad," she told him as she lifted her hips and shimmied out of his boxers.

Now lying on his bed completely naked, she watched as his eyes raked over her entire body. "Love, you are absolutely breathtaking," he told her while he slid his own boxers down and off. Without waiting for a response, he positioned himself at her seeping entrance and slid into her with ease. She moaned as he moved in and out of her and smiled when she heard the same response from him.

She never felt better than when Edward made slow, sweet love to her. Yes, she definitely enjoyed it when he screwed her hard and fast, but this was truth; this was how it was supposed to be. This was what proved to her that they were meant for each other.

Every aspect of their lovemaking was perfect. They moved in unison, they breathed in unison; they sighed and moaned in unison. Everything they did when they were making love was done together. She was almost willing to bet that their hearts were even synchronized perfectly. He was her always; she was his forever.


	56. Bed and Blushes

**A/N - Hey everyone! I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had an incredibly busy past few weeks and haven't been able to spend much time writing. I started writing this chapter almost a week ago and was just able to get it finished. On the brighter side of things... the chapter is filled with lemons and laughs! I really hope you enjoy this one, because we've definitely got some stuff that will be happening in the next few chapter! Uh-oh! **

**Anyway, thank you to those of you who have stuck with me on this journey! Your support, whether it be through reviews, favs, alerts, or simply hits, is overwhelming and much appreciated! I never expected my first story to be anything like this! Thank you to you all! **

**That's enough of my rambling though... here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think and give me your opinions of what you think is next! I'm always up for your thoughts! 3 3 3**

Chapter 55 – Bed and Blushes

Edward woke up in his bed naked and completely spent from making love to his beautiful fiancé for hours the night before. Once Charlie had left, there were no distractions to keep them apart and Edward had taken full advantage of that.

Bella was an incredible lover because she matched him perfectly. She put just as much of herself into their lovemaking as he did; passion, desire, need and all consuming love. He didn't really understand how he had won her heart because he still didn't feel completely worthy of it, but he was grateful anyway.

Bella was exquisite in every way. As he lay beside her in his bed, his eyes roamed over every inch of her naked body. She was flawless in his eyes; every body part perfectly sized, every curve perfectly sculpted. She was curled up on her left side sleeping soundly with a small grin playing at her lips. Seeing her so content in his bed, in his arms, made his heart swell with love and pride.

As his eyes traveled over every inch of her incredible form he realized there was a slight ache in his fingertips; not only did he need to see her, he needed to touch her – every inch of her – to remind himself that she was real. Without a second thought, he allowed the fingertips of his right hand to lightly brush against her beautiful soft skin. As they ran from her shoulder to her fingertips and back, he was amazed to witness the reaction she had to his touch. Everywhere his fingers caressed, the hair on the skin underneath would rise and goose bumps would slowly appear. It was almost as if her skin craved his though as much as he craved to touch it.

Marveling in his incredible observation, he began to run his fingertips over other parts of her to see if his theory held true. Slowly and with a feather lite touch, he ran his fingers over her shoulder and down her exposed back. He stopped just before he reached the line of her perfectly molded ass. Sure enough, along the path he had made, the tiny hair rose and the flesh pimpled.

Rising off the bed a little so he could reach more of her, he started at her hip and worked his way down her smooth leg. When he reached her knee, his fingers dipped into the curve on the underside and he brought them back up the back of her thigh and over her ass. As her skin prickled from his touch, she started to stir in her sleep, moving herself closer to his touch.

He was mesmerized by her and continued to touch her softly, this time running his fingers gently over her stomach, circling her navel moving up to her beautiful breasts. When he reached the right mound, his fingers brushed against the underside, slowly drawing a line up between, around the top and back down the side. He repeated the motion as me moved in closer to her beautiful pink nipple. By the third circle, he had tightened in enough that he was now encircling that very sensitive skin.

The instant he made contact, Bella, who had been moving and groaning at his touch, arched her back and pushed herself into his hand. It seemed she was done with his feathered caresses; she wanted his full touch, which he was happy to give her. He quickly palmed her breast while squeezing her now hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm. Baby that feels absolutely amazing," Bella mumbled groggily. Her voice was always a little rough when she first woke up but today he would hear how content she was right then.

Chuckling to himself, Edward said, "Well good morning, Gorgeous! I'm glad you like it." He leaned in he kiss her neck before sucking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling in it gently.

Her reaction was immediate. She quickly wiggled backward until her entire backside was pressed firmly against him as she arched her neck to give him easier access to it. The site and feel of her was enough to make his cock spring to immediate attention.

Bella moaned in response to his hard cock pressing up against her ass and the sound shot straight through to his dick making him impossibly harder. He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was only 8 am; he realized there was still plenty of time to do what he wanted to do. After all, they didn't have to meet with Pastor Weber until ten.

Still leaning over her, he ran his tongue up the length of her neck tasting her soft salty skin, eliciting the sexiest noises ever from her. He let his right hand trail softly along her bare stomach as he made his way back up to her perky breasts. Once there, he cupped her mound in his hand and tweaked her erect nipple.

He continued to kiss and lick every inch of her neck and hear as he fondled her breast, moving from the right to the left. She was laying on her left side, so it was harder to reach, but he really couldn't just leave it out so he did what he was able to based on the circumstances.

Bringing his lips right up next to her ear, his voice husky and filled with both love and lust, he whispered to her. "Bella, your skin tastes so fucking amazing but I need more, Love. I need to taste your essence." To punctuate his point, he released her breast and moved his fingers gingerly down to her very hot core. The second his fingers slipped into her sweet folds he sucked air between his teeth.

"Oh god beautiful, you are dripping wet!" he exclaimed. He smiled widely knowing that he was the only one to ever affect Bella this way. He slid his body away from her slightly so she had enough room to roll to her back. The look on her face as his index finger circled her clit was one of pure ecstasy.

The moment their eyes met and he saw the pure desire burning from within her milk chocolate orbs, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her feverishly. His yearning for Bella physically – sexually – went beyond love or lust. It was pure need. When they were apart from each other, he had a physical ache in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. Without touching her in some way, he felt like he wasn't a whole person. He needed her more than he needed air to fill his lungs because without her, there would be no reason left to breathe.

He broke the kiss but didn't remove his lips from her body. Slowly, he kissed her jaw before trailing his tongue back down her neck and tracing her collarbone. He felt her hand on his head as her fingers twisted into his hair, gripping tightly. Trailing open-mouthed kisses down from her collarbone, he finally reached her beautiful breasts. He took the left one into his mouth first as his hand came up to cup her right breast. Sucking and licking and nibbling her pebbled peaks, he felt Bella rub her thighs together trying to gain some sort of friction.

Figuring he should relieve some of her tension, he moved down the length of her torso until his face was between her legs. As soon as he was close to her center, he took a deep breath in through his nose. The smell of her arousal was heavenly – almost intoxicating.

Not able to resist her any longer, his tongue slipped between her folds and ran the length of her before finding her clit. Her hips came off the bed as she pushed herself closer in to his face. He flicked her sensitive nub a few times with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, making her thrust into him again. Her hands twisted firmly into his hair and she held his face between her legs.

"Oh my… oh Edward… that feels… amazing! Don't stop baby. Ugh, please don't stop!" He loved listening to Bella as he was pleasuring her; it was incredibly sexy and turned him on even more. As a result, he slipped his tongue as far into her tight entrance as it would go and moved it around before withdrawing it and repeating the actions. "Holymotherof…ugh…baby that's…perfect… oh fuck!"

He knew she was getting close to her release; he could feel her already tight walls get a little tighter around his tongue. Quickly withdrawing again, he replaced his tongue with two fingers, easily pumping in and out of her. His mouth moved back to her very swollen clit and he sucked it into his mouth while looking up into Bella's beautiful eyes.

Bella started thrusting her hips in time with his fingers, swallowing as much of them as she could. He watched as her stomach muscles tightened at the same time she clenched around his fingers. She was right on the edge and he knew just what to do to send her spiraling over it. With one last hard thrust into her center, he bit down on her clit while sucking with everything in him.

Bella screamed so loud that he worried someone would come interrupt them again, but the clock told him that everyone would have left for work and school by now. Removing his fingers, he saw Bella staring at her juices that were dripping from them. Before he even know what was happening, she had his wrist in her hand and was bringing his fingers up to her mouth.

He had kissed her after going down on her before, but this was something else. The look in her eyes was almost feral and her tongue slid out from between her parted lips, wetting the surface before sucking his fingers into her mouth and then licking them clean. She moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head before speaking. "Mmm baby, you were right. So sweet."

He nearly came undone right then from her words alone. He never thought she could get any sexier than she already was, but she was constantly surprising him.

…..

When Bella saw Edward's fingers as he pulled them out of her hot, wet core, she was mesmerized. They were covered in her juices, glistening in her fluids. She didn't know she had grabbed his wrist until his hand was directly in her face. Seeing her arousal drip down the length of his fingers solidified her resolve.

Sure, she had tasted herself before, but it was always from Edward's tongue, diluted by his own saliva. This was raw, it was one hundred percent her on his fingers and she couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation as she watched. Then without another conscious though, she pulled his two fingers into her mouth and closed her lips around them.

When her taste hit her tongue, there was an explosion in her mouth and she felt herself tighten again in an instant. She never thought a taste could bring her to orgasm, but she was clearly wrong. Something about sucking her own juices off of her fiancé's fingers was just so erotic to her.

When she was sure to have cleaned every last drop of herself from him, she looked up and into his eyes. The love he had for her was clear in his eyes, but she also saw a look of pure lust. His eyes were a shade darker and hooded; she knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped out of his haze and fucked her senseless.

Almost as if he could read her mind, he slowly rose off the bed and started crawling up her body very slowly. He paused at her bellybutton and traced it with his tongue. _Holy hell that feels good!_ she thought to herself.

After spending a few seconds licking and nipping at her navel, he kissed his way up her stomach to her breasts. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it before moving to the right one to pay it the same attention.

Finally, he made his way up to her lips and kissed her with a passion that made her feel like she was going to explode. She could feel his rock hard cock pressing against her sex while they kissed. She needed to feel him inside her but she didn't want to break away from his mouth for any reason; even if that reason was to beg for him to enter her.

Again, he seemed to read her mind because, never breaking the kiss, Edward pulled his hips back slightly, lined up with her opening and then thrust into her hard and fast.

"Oh fuck!" she shouted as he pushed into her clear to the hilt. She usually wasn't prone to swearing, but things were always different when Edward was involved; she didn't feel self-conscious or like she had to hide anything from his because she knew he would never be offended.

With hard, rhythmic motions, Edward continued thrusting into her. She could feel the tightening deep within her stomach and she knew she was almost ready to come again.

"Angel, I love watching your face when I'm inside you," he said through ragged breaths. "You look so…" he paused as if trying to find the right word, "blissful."

Bella couldn't help but smile at his astute observation. She knew exactly what he was talking about because she was truthfully never happier than when they were connected in such an intimate manner.

As the coil in her belly tightened, she spoke, "That's because you know how to make me feel so damn fantastic." She managed to get the entire sentence out before biting her lip to keep from screaming. Edward's thrusts had become more needy; faster, harder, deeper if at all possible.

Just when she was on the brink of release, Edward reached his hand between them and forcefully rubbed her throbbing clit, causing her to go spiraling over the edge. Her body jerked and twitched involuntarily as her she tightened around his rock solid cock. Watching her as she rode out her orgasm and feeling her squeeze around him was enough to send him spiraling after her, because with a few more quick thrusting motions, she felt him shoot his hot load deep within her before he collapsed on top of her.

"Baby, that was fucking amazing!" he managed to get out in between his ragged breaths.

She couldn't help the smile that took over her face, as she looked deep into his glowing emerald orbs. "Babe, it was more than amazing; it was absolutely perfect in every possible way."

Edward kissed her sweetly on the lips before lifting his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He signed deeply and then rolled off of her. "Beautiful, as much as I'd love to stay in bed and have my wicked way with you all day long, we have to meet Angela's dad in forty-five minutes. We should probably have a quick shower and grab some breakfast before we head out."

She loved how he suggested they get up but then didn't make a move. She could tell he was struggling with doing what he knew they needed to do versus what he wanted to do again.

Smiling widely at him, she rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply. "Why, Mr. Cullen, I will officially be your wife tomorrow night and you can have your wicked way with me whenever you want after that, but unless we get going now to meet Angela's dad, there won't be a wedding." She knew she wasn't playing fair, but if she were being honest with herself, marrying Edward was the thing she wanted in this world more than any other.

"Join me in the shower?" she asked him seductively as she stood and started walking toward his bedroom door. She added a little sway to her hips and wiggled her naked backside with each step. She knew they wouldn't have time to get hot and heavy again, but that wouldn't stop them from letting their hands wander over each other.

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, a deep growl erupted from Edward's chest before he answered her. "You bet your sexy ass!" he said and he practically flew off the bed to join her.

The restroom was only two doors down, so neither of them bothered with clothes as Edward opened his bedroom door and led Bella out into the hall. They were just about to head in when a deep voice boomed out from behind them. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Bella spun around, completely mortified. Emmett was standing there slack-jawed, staring at the two of them naked and frozen. She could feel herself blush from her toes to her hairline as Edward quickly stepped in front of her to shield her body.

Taking a few steps backward and guiding her to do the same, she soon found herself beside the bathroom door, which she ducked into quickly. She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed another one for Edward, handing it to him. Once he wrapped it around himself, he looked at his oaf of a brother a little sheepishly.

"Um, sorry Em. I sort of forgot you guys came in last night and that you'd be here this morning. I assumed everyone was gone."

Emmett smiled widely. "Well Bro, I came up about thirty minutes ago to see if you guys wanted to come down for breakfast, but you seemed to be a little… um… busy." Emmett glanced over Edward's shoulder at Bella and winked before looking back at Edward.

"Oh," was all Edward said as both brothers stared at each other. Bella wanted to pull Edward into the bathroom and close the door so badly. She was so embarrassed over what had happened that she wanted to disappear completely.

Just when she was about to reach for his hand, both Edward and Emmett broke into hysterical laughter. Bella was absolutely dumbfounded so she gave up and walked back into the bathroom. She sat down on the side of the bathtub and lowered her head so it was between her knees, making it easier to breathe. Edward must have realized she wasn't beside him anymore, because a second later she heard the bathroom door close. When she looked at him, he looked so apologetic.

He was quick to hold his hands out to her, silently inviting her to stand. Without even a second of hesitation, she took his hands and stood only to be engulfed in his arms.

Holding her tightly, he whispered into her hair, "I am so extremely sorry, my love. Please forgive me?"

His apology was so heartfelt and sincere that there was no way for her to say no, Yes, she was still completely embarrassed by the situation, but she also knew that Edward hadn't meant for it to happen and it wasn't his fault.

"Of course I forgive you, Edward. I love you more than anything in this world," she told him before kissing his lips. "Nothing you could ever do will change that, okay?"

She brought her hands up and cupped his face, looking directly into his eyes. "Nothing," she said one more time for emphasis and she freed her towel and allowed it to fall around her ankles.

His eyes dropped from hers to take in her naked form as a growl bubbled up from deep in his chest. Dropping his own towel, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her as he fumbled to start the water. It looked as if they were going to be late for their meeting with the pastor. Damn!


	57. Highs and Lows

**A/N Happy Memorial Day Weekend! I know it's not the same for everyone, but school is out. That's both a good thing and a bad thing. It's good because I won't have to leave twice a day to take my son to school and pick him up... It's bad because he'll be home all day with me instead. Uh-oh! I'll do my best to continue posting regularly. My goal right now is to post at least twice a week, but we'll have to see how it goes.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who continues to follow this story! Your support has been amazing! This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy it. Please take the time to send me a review so I can stay motivated! :) FF has their review reply fixed, so I'll be able to start replying to each review again. Anyway... here you go!**

Chapter 56 – Highs and Lows

Edward was horrified with himself for forgetting that Emmett and Rosalie would still be in the house when he and Bella headed for the bathroom. With everything that had happened in the last day, his brain was a little scrambled and he lost track of some of the important details. When he heard Emmett behind them, he spun around and froze in his tracks; Bella had done the same. She was just standing there in the hallway naked while Emmett, mouth hanging open, stared at the two of them.

When Edward's mind started functioning again, he quickly stepped in front of her, shielding her body with his own. He silently thanked the powers that be that it was Emmett though instead of Rosalie. He could just imagine the shit hitting the fan if she were standing in front of them. He guided Bella a few steps back so they were even with the bathroom door and felt her quickly disappear inside. Moments later, she came out wrapped in a towel and handed him one, which he quickly wrapped around his own waist. "Um, sorry Em. I sort of forgot you guys came in last night and that you'd be here this morning. I assumed everyone was already gone."

He watched as his brother got a mischievous glint in his eye and smiled a typical Emmett smile before opening his big mouth. "Well Bro, I came up about thirty minutes ago to see if you guys wanted to come down for breakfast, but you seemed to be a little…um…busy."

What Emmett did next absolutely shocked him. He knew his brother liked to tease Bella - that much was obvious; but when Emmett looked over his shoulder and winked at Bella, he thought she would die.

Edward's brain refused to send proper signals to his mouth, so all he was able to say to Emmett's comment was, "Oh." They stared at each other for a minute and then, simultaneously, they burst into laughter. He wasn't even really sure why; he just found the whole situation hilarious. It was almost as if he were punch drunk or in shock.

He felt Bella move from behind him and disappear into the bathroom. His laughter instantly died and he looked at Emmett who had stopped laughing as well, sobered by Bella leaving. "Go take care of your girl, Bro," he said to Edward. We can talk after your meeting this morning."

"Thanks, Man." Edward didn't waste another second. He turned and walked into the restroom only to find Bella sitting on the side of the bathtub with her head between her knees. He felt awful and closed the door quickly before he approached her.

When she looked up at him, he tried to convey through his look how truly sorry he was and offered her his hands. He needed to hold her, to hug her to him tightly and show her how much he loved her.

She immediately took his offered hands and he pulled her up and held her tightly, tucking her head under his chin. "I am so extremely sorry, my love," he whispered into her hair. "Please forgive me?"

It only took her a second to respond. "Of course I forgive you, Edward. I love you more than anything in this world," she told him before bringing her lips to his and kissing him softly. "Nothing you could ever do will change that, okay?" She brought her hands up to cup his face and stared deeply into his eyes. "Nothing," she whispered once more before freeing her towel and allowing it to pool at her feet.

His eyes followed her every move and as he took in every inch of her flawless, naked skin, a growl erupted from his chest. He dropped his own towel as he attacked her mouth with his own while he tried to start the water to the shower. He knew they didn't really have time for this, but at that moment, he honestly didn't care.

…..

After their shower, which took longer than it should have, Bella was ready to climb back in bed and go back to sleep. She and Edward had made love for most of the night, again this morning, and then once more in the shower. What should have been a fifteen-minute shower turned into almost forty-five, and by the time they were out, it was ten o'clock.

While Bella was drying her hair and tossing it up into a messy bun, Edward said he was going to call Pastor Webber to let him know they were running a little late. Ten minutes later, Bella was dressed and ready to go. She had decided to wear a knee-length black skirt and a nice button-up royal blue blouse. She wanted to look somewhat grown-up when they met with Angela's dad. For some reason she couldn't explain, she feared that he would say they weren't ready to get married and she needed to do anything she could to keep that from happening.

She walked back into Edward's room, and when she noticed he wasn't there, she figured he was down in the kitchen. He had mentioned grabbing a quick bite to eat, so it was the most logical place to look.

She slipped on a pair of black heels and headed downstairs to find him. When she walked into the kitchen, she almost turned around and walked right back out. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table with Emmett and they were talking quietly. Edward must have heard her come in because his eyes immediately rose to her, followed by Emmett's.

She felt herself turn bright red again as a replay of this morning flashed in her mind. Edward jumped up and quickly came over to wrap her in a tight hug. "It's okay, Love. Come sit with us and talk for a minute, please?" Edward asked her. She was worried that Emmett would say something to embarrass her again, but she also knew that he was going to be her brother-in-law in a little over a day. She figured she'd better try to clear the air, so she let Edward lead her back to the kitchen table.

When she got there, she smiled a little tentatively as Emmett before sitting on Edward's lap. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Emmett beat her to it.

"Bells, I'm sorry about this morning. It was awkward for all of us and I didn't help matters with my comments." He paused for a minute and smiled at her fully, dimples and all. "Bella, you make my brother so happy and that's something I never thought I'd see. He was a broken man before you, but you've mended the pieces and for that, I am eternally grateful. I love you, little sis. I know it's not official yet, but welcome to the family!"

Bella was speechless. What Emmett had just said, he said with no humor whatsoever. Every word was sincere and she had never seen that side of him before. Once she took a second to recover, she said the only thing that seemed even remotely appropriate. "Thank you, Emmett." There was nothing else to say that would fit the situation, so when she was done, she turned her head into Edward's chest and hugged him tightly.

He squeezed her back and then whispered in her hair, "Are you ready to go see Pastor Webber? I told him we were running about thirty minutes late, so we need to get going."

"Absolutely," she told him as the butterflies swirled around in her stomach. They were really going to do this and she had never been more excited. "Just let me grab a bagel and then we can go."

She jumped up and walked to the counter to grab her bagel. She was just going to eat it plain, but Edward set some strawberry cream cheese on the counter in front of her with a knife; he knew her so well. She smiled up at him and thanked him before spreading the cream cheese on the bagel and grabbing a paper towel to put it on.

"Ready?" she asked him.

Repeating her word from a minute before, he smiled and said, "Absolutely." Hand in hand, they walked out to his Volvo and left to meet with Angela's dad.

…..

Charlie had arrived at the station at 9 am. He wanted to get started right away in doing what he could to find James. He didn't know if the bastard was even still in town, but he wasn't willing to put Bella at risk by giving up the search.

He started out by making a phone call to the detective in charge of the rape case down in Los Angeles. He thought that maybe he could get some insight into the type of places James liked to hang out or the things he liked to do. There really wasn't much to do in Forks, so unless he went to Port Angeles or somewhere else close by, his hideouts were limited.

The detective wasn't really much help to Charlie. He said that James' known hangouts were malls and movie theaters; anywhere there were girls. He said that he also liked to hang out with friends and smoke marijuana. There was a department store in Port Angeles, but the closet mall was Seattle, which was almost four hours away so Charlie quickly ruled those out. At a loss of where else he could look, he decided to have Mrs. Cope fax James' school picture over to him so he could send it to all the police stations in Washington. He had a feeling that James was still in Forks, but it was better safe than sorry.

Just as he finished faxing the flyer to the last station on the Olympic Peninsula, the bell on the station door rang, signaling the arrival of someone. Heidi wasn't due in the office for another twenty minutes or so, so Charlie found himself walking up front to see who had come in and what he/she needed. He was shocked to see Lauren Mallory standing in front of him. Her clothes were torn, her hair a mess, and she had tears streaming down her face.

The first thing that Charlie felt was rage; this was the girl who almost took his baby girl away from him. She was the reason that Bella had attempted suicide. He had never really liked her, but until what happened recently, she had never really caused any problems.

Seeing her like this, though, he knew he needed to be Chief Swan right then, not Charlie. "Miss Mallory what's wrong? What happened?" he asked. He knew he needed to stay calm and try to get her to do the same if he was going to get any answers out of her. She didn't say anything, she just kept crying, her shoulders heaving with her sobs.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Why don't we go into my office and sit down. Then you can tell me what happened, okay?" He walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulder as he led her toward his office. Once there, he helped her sit down and then he walked around his desk and took a seat as well.

He picked up his pen and flipped to a clean sheet of paper. "Alright, honey, why don't you tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

It took her a few minutes, but Lauren finally stopped crying enough to tell him what happened. "We were just hanging out before school. He said he had some weed and I was curious about it. He swore it would make me feel amazing. I don't know why, but I let him in. We were downstairs in the basement and shared a few joints. Mom and Dad were both at work, so it was just the two of us. Time seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew, school had already started so he suggested just ditching and spending the day with me.

"Things were going so well. I mean, he was being really sweet to me. Shit, maybe it was the drugs, I don't know, but I felt really mellow. He seemed like he did, too. I don't know what happened then. The next thing I knew, he was leaning toward me and then he was kissing me."

She took a deep breath that sounded more like a sob than anything else before she continued. "He's cute, so I let him kiss me; I kissed him back even. When he started to reach his hand up under my shirt I got kind of excited. He groped me for another minute while the kiss continued. Then his hand moved from my boob and down to my crotch. He started to slip it underneath my skirt and I panicked. I didn't mind him kissing me, but I wasn't ready to go farther than making out."

She was sobbing again, but she kept relaying the story to him. Charlie took copious notes all while wondering one thing… who 'he' was? He didn't want to interrupt to ask though, she he let her continue.

"When I felt his hand on my bare thigh, I grabbed it and asked him to stop. I told him he was going too fast but he just told shushed me. He told me it was okay and that I would feel amazing after he fucked me. He tried to say that the pot was an aphrodisiac but I wasn't feeling it at all.

"I shook my head and tried to tell him to stop again, but he wouldn't even let me talk. He pushed me back on the couch and lay on top of me, restraining my hands. I tried to yell for help, but no one was home; no one could hear me.

"That's when he started to tear at my clothes. He ripped my shirt and shoved my skirt up. Oh my god, I tried to break free, I really did, but he was too strong. The next thing I knew, he was ripping my underwear from my body. He… he… he touched me…down there," she said as she gestured toward her lower half. She was gasping for breath between sobs and he could tell it was getting more and more difficult for her to continue.

"Lauren, it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now," he told her as soothingly as he was able. "Take a deep breath. You need to calm down if you can, okay?" After several deep breaths, she was finally breathing a little easier and her crying had slowed way down. "Can you tell me the rest?"

"After he was finished with his fingers, he stood up. I thought he was finished, but then noticed he was undoing the buckle on his belt. He was going to r… r… ra… rape me." She looked at him, visibly shaking, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. "I didn't know what else to do. I panicked, I guess, but I kicked him in his balls as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain and I took advantage of that by getting the hell outta there as fast as I could. I jumped in my car and came straight here."

Charlie felt a huge lump in his throat as he jotted down a few more notes on the pad in front of him. He didn't want to ask, but knew he had to. "Lauren," he spoke softly, "who was it? Who tried to rape you?" He already knew what her answer was going to be before the words were even out of her mouth but, still, he needed confirmation.

"It was James. James Ellsworth."

_Shit!_ He knew that James hadn't left town even though he wished he had. James was still in Forks and Edward and Bella were out today to talk to Pastor Webber. "Lauren, can you excuse me for a minute?" he asked her. Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of his office and shut the door behind him.

…..

The ride to see Angela's dad passed in the blink of an eye. Edward was so excited that this was really happening. He wasn't usually one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but he was literally bouncing up and down in his seat on the way there.

When they got to the church, he jumped out of the car and ran around to open Bella's door for her. After helping her out, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. After a minute, he pulled back and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Are you ready for this, beautiful?" he asked.

Bella reached to grab his hand and quickly entwined their fingers before nodding. "I'm more ready than you'll ever know," she whispered. Hand in hand, they walked up to the door and into the church.

Pastor Webber was waiting for them and greeted them warmly the moment they entered. "Edward! Bella! It's really nice to see you again!" His smile was genuine and Bella seemed to relax almost instantly. "Why don't we have a seat in my office so we can talk?"

He led them down a short hallway and stopped in front of a door, which Edward assumed was his office. "Please, come in and make yourselves at home," he said jovially to them. Edward walked over to the couch against the wall and sat down, patting the space right beside him. No one in his family thought it strange that Bella always sat on his lap, but he wasn't sure how the pastor would react so he thought it safer if she sat beside him instead.

A look of disappointment flashed briefly across her face before she sat down as close to him as she could get. Once they were both seated, she reached over and took his hand in hers, holding it tightly. He could tell she was still slightly nervous so he squeezed her had until she looked at him. "I love you," he mouthed to her, making her smile brightly.

"I love you, too," she mouthed back before returning her attention to Pastor Webber.

The Pastor took a seat behind his desk and took in the sight of the two of them, sitting side by side, holding hands. After simply sitting and watching them for a minute, a big grin took over his face. "So, tell me," he began, "how did the two of you meet?"

They answered his questions for about thirty minutes; questions like when and how they met, when they first realized they were in love, why they wanted to get married so fast, would they be willing to work through any differences. They were very basic questions and the pastor must have been pleased with their responses because the smile never left his face.

"Well, alright. I think that covers all the questions I had. The only thing left to do is confirm the time and location for tomorrow night." He opened a calendar he had on his desk and tapped it with his pen. "Okay, so you mentioned that the ceremony would be on the observation deck of Point Wilson Lighthouse, is that correct?"

Edward answered this question. "Yes Sir. That's correct. I've already spoken to the keeper, Sam, and he said we could hold the ceremony there."

Pastor Webber nodded his head. "That will be beautiful, I'm sure. What time were you thinking of holding the ceremony?"

Again, Edward answered the question, this time looking at Bella instead of the pastor. "We would like it to start at sunset." She nodded in affirmation so he turned back to the man in front of him.

Pastor Webber jotted the information down in his calendar and then rose from his chair. He walked around the desk and extended his hand first to Edward and then to Bella. After letting them know that he would be at the lighthouse an hour early to ensure everything was ready, he bid them goodbye.

Hands still clasped tightly together, Edward led Bella back down the hall and out of the church. When they reached the Volvo, instead of opening the door for her, he spun her so her back was pressed up against it and placed a hand on either side of her head, effectively trapping her with his body. Ever so slowly, he leaned in toward her, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Bella, I love you so much," he whispered to her softly. "Can you believe this is all happening? That you'll be my wife in just over thirty hours?" Without giving her the chance to respond, Edward pulled back and crashed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when they broke apart, they were both gasping for air. Edward was about to kiss her again when they heard police sirens in the distance.

Bella started to look around almost in a panic. "What the hell is going on?" she asked him. "That sounds like dad's crui…" She suddenly stopped midsentence as her eyes locked on something behind him. He was about to turn around when Bella suddenly screamed. "Edward, watch out! NOOOOO!"

That was the last thing he heard before he felt something crash into the back of his head just before everything went black.

**A/N Please don't hate me... I know I left you hanging there, but it had to be done! My goal is to post again on Monday, but if I get a ton of reviews, I'll try to post again sooner! Let me know what you think! **


	58. Carjacking and Quick Thinking

**A/N Happy Memorial Day! I hope you all are enjoying it! It's just before 10am my time and I'm posting the chapter like I promised you. I actually finished writing it at 1:30 this morning but was too tired to proof it, so I decided to get a few hours sleep before posting it. :)**

**You will not get all the answers to your questions in this chapter, but it's a start. I know some of you were upset that I left the last chapter with a cliffie, but come on... I've only done it once or twice before and that's what keeps the story interesting! Anyway, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and get some of your answers! Please take the time to send a review and let me know what you think... even if it's to yell at me for something you didn't like!**

Chapter 57 – Carjacking and Quick Thinking

Everything was going so well. Bella and Edward had met with Pastor Webber and he approved of their union. He seemed so pleased with the answers they had to his questions and jotted down in his book what time and where the ceremony was to take place tomorrow.

As Edward led her toward the door of the church, she couldn't help the smile that took over her face while her mind wandered a bit. _This is really happening! I'm going to marry the perfect man tomorrow. A man who loves me for who I am, who respects me and adores me. I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen in a day and a half. _

Her smile grew even more when they reached Edward's car. Instead of opening her door for her, he spun her around and trapped her against his car, a heated, hungry look in his eye. With a hand on each side of her head and his body pressed up against hers, he slowly leaned forward and touched his lips to her ear.

"Bella, I love you so much," he softly whispered. She could hear the sincerity in his voice as it nearly broke with emotion. "Can you believe this is all happening? That you'll be my wife in just over thirty hours?"

She was just about to respond to his question – just about to tell him that she had been thinking the same exact thing – when he pulled back suddenly and kissed her hard, his tongue seeking immediate entry into her mouth.

Their tongues danced languidly with each other for several minutes in a passionate, heated kiss and she felt herself flush slightly realizing they were still in the parking lot of the church.

She wasn't sure who broke the kiss, but when they separated slightly, they were both breathless and panting for air. As she drew in several deep breaths, her eyes never left Edward's. She could see his desire for her burning within their depths with so much intensity it was almost overwhelming. She wanted him to kiss her again; she needed it like she needed air to breathe.

Just as he was leaning back in to her, a siren sounded in the distance. A sound so familiar, yet not, that it sent her into a panic. Her eyes darted around the parking lot and down the road as she asked, "What the hell is going on?" She knew it wasn't an ambulance they heard, nor was it a fire truck. They both had unique sounds that were permanently engrained in her mind.

No, this was something different. "That sounds like dad's crui…" she began but the words died on her tongue. There, looming behind Edward, stood James Ellsworth with a baseball bat held firmly in his hands. His face was twisted in an ugly sneer as he raised the bat and took a step towards them.

Panic took over in that moment and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Edward, watch out!" She had to warn him; she had to try to save him. Just as she pushed herself off the Volvo in an attempt to shove him out of the way, James swung the bat as hard as he could. "NOOOOO!" The word wrenched its way out of her throat with no sensible thought on her part. She fell to her knees in front of Edward as he collapsed to the pavement unconscious. The sound of the bat impacting with the back of his head brought back the terrible scene from that fateful afternoon a few months ago – the afternoon when her mother was ripped from this world.

She felt herself hyperventilating as she replayed both scenes over and over again in her head; the accident that took her mother away from her forever and the bat connecting with Edward's head, shock clearly on his face as he fell to the blacktop.

"No. NO! Edward! God this can't be happening! Edward, you have to be okay. Please baby, I need you so much. Don't leave me." She wasn't even aware that James stood lurking over her as she sobbed to Edward. He had to be okay. God wouldn't be that cruel, would he? She had never done anything to deserve this. Sure, she didn't go to church, but neither did a lot of people and they lived full, happy lives.

As the police sirens grew closer, Bella began to realize her surroundings again. James had moved up to stand right behind her, the bat all but forgotten on the pavement. She didn't care though at that point. Edward was on the ground, blood pouring out of the back of his head, staining the asphalt. It didn't matter anymore what happened to her.

Silently she prayed to whatever god was listening. _Please God. Don't let him die. I don't care what happens to me, but please let Edward be okay. I'll do anything._

Without warning, she felt James grab her hair and yank her to her feet. "Get up you little Bitch! You're coming with me," he said as he dragged her over to the only other car in the lot; it was a blue older model Toyota Corolla. As he led her to the driver's side, she noticed that the window had been broken. It seemed as if James was adding grand theft auto to his list of crimes committed.

He reached forward and jerked the door open and then shoved her into the car as hard as he could. She immediately felt the broken glass cut into her hands and arms and she braced herself from the force of his shove. "Sit the fuck down," he screamed at her before yanking her feet off the pavement and shoving them into the car. Once she was fully in, he slammed the door and ran around to get in.

_Think, Bella! Think!_ Her dad was the Chief of Police; he had taught her a few things about self-defense. As she thought back to all their discussions on the topic, a plan began to form in her head although she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull it off. She hadn't driven a car since the day of the accident. Charlie understood and so did Edward, but James knew nothing about her or what had happened.

As he slammed the passenger door shut, he reached into the glove box and pulled out a gun, causing her to gasp. This must have been the reason he wanted her to drive; he needed to be able to shoot at any pursuers. "Drive goddammit! What the hell are you waiting for?" he shouted at her. Only then did she realize the car was running, several wires hanging out from underneath the dash. She quickly reached for her seatbelt and fastened it, as James looked even more irate.

He brought the gun up to her head, pressing the muzzle into the flesh at her temple. "Get us the fuck out of here now or I'll put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours. It'd be a shame because then I wouldn't be able to have my fun with you!" There was no bluff to his words and she knew that even if they got away, he would still kill her after he was done with her. That thought solidified her resolve to follow through with her plan as best as she was able.

She put the car in gear and slammed on the accelerator. When she got to the main road, she headed away from where she knew her dad would be coming. James wasn't stupid; he knew where the station was and where the sirens were coming from. If she had any chance of surviving this for Edward, she couldn't piss him off any further.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced over at him. He was sitting sideways with the gun in his hand, pointed directly at her, while he watched out the back window for any sign of the cops that had to be close. She didn't care what he saw or where he was pointing the gun. What she cared about was what she saw; James hadn't put on his seatbelt.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she pushed on the accelerator even more, gaining speed. When she reached eighty miles an hour, she began looking around. A quarter mile up the road, right where it started to curve to the west, she saw exactly what she needed and veered the car slightly toward it. James didn't notice the small change in course as he continued to watch out the back window.

Aiming the car to where the impact would be on the passenger side, she took in a deep breath. _I love you, Edward! _She prayed that she would be able to do more than just think the words as she felt the car collide into the tree with extreme force.

For a moment, she was in Phoenix again in the middle of a monsoon storm. Then she was back in the parking lot of the church watching as Edward fell to the ground. The thoughts swirled around and around before the darkness took over and she couldn't see or hear a thing.

…..

Charlie was frantic as he called the Cullen's house. He needed to warn Edward that James was still in town. He needed him to know that he needed to keep an eye out for him. Edward wasn't home though. Emmett said that Edward and Bella had been gone for about a half hour.

"Emmett, they may be in trouble. Call your dad and have him meet me at the church! Now!" Without any further explanation, he disconnected the call and dialed Bella's cell phone.

_Come on, baby, pick up._ The phone rang once… twice… three times. On the forth ring, Bella's voicemail picked up. Was she still in with Pastor Webber? Had James already gotten to them? "Bells its me. I need you to call me as soon as you get this, okay! I'm serious." He disconnected the line again and searched the Rolodex on the desk for the number to Pastor Webber's office; it was his last hope.

Pastor Webber answered the phone after only two rings. "What a blessed morning! This is Pastor Webber speaking."

Charlie didn't wait for him to finish. "Pastor Webber, this is Chief Swan. Is my daughter there? It's urgent."

"Charlie?" the pastor sounded confused at the urgency in his voice. "No, Bella and Edward left here about five minutes ago. Is everything okay?"

Panic tightened his chest as he replied. "I don't know. I hope so. Listen, I've gotta go," he said as he disconnected the line once more, pulling his keys from his pocket.

He quickly walked back in his office to find Lauren sitting there crying still. "Lauren, I have to go. Heidi should be here any minute, okay? You won't be alone for long, but I don't want you to leave this office until I get back. Is that understood?" He hated the tone he was using on her, but felt it was necessary.

Sniffling, she answered him. "Yes, Sir. I won't leave, I promise."

Without a second glance, Charlie flew out of the office and to his cruiser. Once he was in a buckled, he switched on his lights and sirens and peeled out towards the church house. Bella had to be okay; she just had to be.

He was about a minute and a half from the church when his cell phone went off. Thinking it might be Bella he fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open without even glancing at the screen.

"Bella?" he asked frantically.

"No Charlie, it's Carlisle."

"Where are you Carlisle? Are you at the church yet?" He knew the hospital was closer to the church than the station and he had been delayed by dealing with Lauren. He only hoped Carlisle had good news to share with him.

The other end of the phone was silent for a minute before his friend spoke. "I'm here, Charlie. I called the hospital right before I called you. An ambulance is on its way."

He felt his heart drop in his chest at Carlisle's words and the silence that followed them. He would die if Bella were hurt; there was no way around it. Speaking around the lump in his throat, he said one word – knowing Carlisle would understand. "Bella?"

"That's why I'm calling Charlie. She's not here. As I was about to pull in, I saw a blue, Toyota Corolla screeching out of the parking lot. It looked like Bella driving, but I can't be sure. Whoever it was took off going south."

Charlie was about to tell Carlisle he had to go so he could focus on finding the Corolla, but then something his friend had said stuck out in his mind. He felt the air rush out of him as if someone had punched him in the gut. "Wait, Carlisle. You said you called for an ambulance. If Bella's not there, why would you need…" He let his sentence trail off, knowing Carlisle would explain.

His heart sunk even further in his chest at Carlisle's next words. "When I pulled into the lot, I found Edward lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of blood. It looks like James knocked him in the back of the head with a baseball bat before grabbing Bella."

Charlie tried to clear his throat but it was no use so he spoke around the lump in his throat. "Oh god, Carlisle. Is he going to be okay?" He had no idea what Bella would do if Edward didn't make it through this. He didn't want to think about it but he had a sinking suspicion that if Edward were gone, she would be quick to try to follow and this time, she'd make sure she was successful.

Carlisle's voice pulled him away from his depressing thoughts. "From what I can tell, he'll be fine. I won't know for sure until I get him to the hospital and have an MRI of his head run, but I've got high hopes. Edward is tough. But Charlie," he said hesitantly, "please find Bella! I know you're the last person I need to say that too, but I don't think Edward can live without her. You can't either."

"I'll do my best Carlisle," he whispered through the tears streaming down his face as he flipped his cell phone closed. Carlisle had said the car headed south, so he figured he would keep heading the same direction and prayed he would be able to find her.

As he passed the church, the ambulance was just arriving but Charlie didn't ease up off the gas. James already had a head start; he wasn't going to waste another second on anything. With his sirens still blaring, he sped down the wet road at almost a hundred miles an hour. Two miles past the church he saw it. A blue car was wrapped around a tree on the right side of the road.

As he got closer to the scene of the accident, he picked up his radio. "Sam, are you there? Come back."

Almost instantly, Sam responded. "What's up, Chief?"

Charlie never bothered with police jargon; there just weren't enough calls to warrant it. "Looks like we've got an accident. A car wrapped itself around the tree outside of Sterling Savings Bank. Call it in and have them send an ambulance – it looks pretty bad."

"You got it, Chief," came Sam's quick reply.

"Oh, and Sam? I don't know for sure, but I think Bella was driving. Tell them to hurry."

Charlie brought the cruiser to a stop about ten yards behind the accident and killed the siren, leaving the light bar running. Slowly, feeling like his boots were filled with lead, he approached the driver's side of the mangled car; Carlisle had mentioned he thought Bella was driving. When he got within a few feet, he saw a head with brown hair tossed up in a bun, slumped over the steering wheel. That was all it took for his brain to kick into action. It was definitely Bella and she needed his help. The driver's side window was shattered, so getting to her was easy.

"Bells!" he shouted in the window while shaking her shoulder. "Bells, I need you to wake up!" As he continued to shake her gently, he glanced in the car and shuddered at what he saw. The car had made impact with the tree on the passenger side and immediately, Charlie knew that James hadn't been wearing his seatbelt. It looked as if he had been thrown forward and his head hit the windshield hard, possibly breaking his neck. On the floorboard was a .9 mm Beretta. He shivered as he thought about James holding the gun to Bella's head, forcing her to drive. He didn't have time to worry about James right then though. Bella needed him more.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you wake up this instant! Do you hear me?" he shouted at her. He wanted to shake her with all his might, but he was afraid she had sustained a neck or back injury from the accident, so he kept to mildly shaking her shoulder.

"Dad?" he heard her croak and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Is that you?"

She started to turn her head towards him, but he restrained her as best he could. He could hear the ambulance approaching quickly. "It's me Bells. I need you to hold still, okay? Help is on the way." The tears running down his face were making it hard to see, but he stayed by Bella's side the entire time.

"Daddy," she whispered. "I remembered what you taught me about carjacking's." Her voice was raspy and very shaky as she spoke to him. "I ran the car into a tree on his side, Daddy, just like you said."

Charlie cried even harder at that, knowing full well that what Bella did had probably saved her life. "You did good, Baby," he whispered back. "You did real good."

The ambulance pulled up seconds before the Fire Department and Charlie stepped out of the way to let them do their job. Within minutes, Bella was free of the car and being loaded into the back of the ambulance. The firemen immediately started working to free James, looking to Charlie for direction.

"I don't care what you do with him, I'm riding to the hospital with my daughter." He paused a minute before adding, "Don't touch the gun on the floorboard. Have Sam bag and tag it when he gets here." The fireman nodded and Charlie quickly jumped into the back of the ambulance with Bella, reaching for her hand. "What are you waiting for," he asked. "Let's go!"

Bella was more coherent on the ride to the hospital and she looked up at him with her doe-like eyes. "Dad, is Edward okay?" she asked, worry saturating her every word.

Charlie smiled down at her and answered her honestly. "I don't know for sure sweetheart, but Carlisle said he thinks he is going to be just fine."

He heard Bella sigh deeply. "So much for getting married tomorrow," she said before closing her eyes again.

**A/N I know... I know... I warned you that you wouldn't get answers to everything, I just didn't tell you I'd create more questions. Please don't hate me! I promise you'll get more answers next chapter!**


	59. Make It A Double

**A/N Happy Wednesday! I know I posted on Monday, but I've got a busy weekend coming up and don't know when I'll be able to post, so I thought I'd share another chapter now! :) Thank you to everyone who continues to follow and review this story! Your support means so much to me! 3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 58 – Make It A Double

Edward's head was pounding like he barreled headfirst into a brick wall at fifty miles an hour. He could literally feel his pulse beating in his ears and it wasn't a feeling he particularly liked.

_What the hell happened? Where is Bella?_ Those two questions swirled around and around in his head as he tried remember what exactly had happened.

He remembered their meeting with Pastor Webber and how smoothly everything seemed to have gone. He remembered leading Bella out to his car and trapping her against it with his body while he kissed her fervently. He recalled hearing the police sirens and Bella looking around in a panic. He remembered his need to calm her down; even moving toward her lips again, knowing that his kisses always seemed to be able to help settle her.

The last thing he remembered though is what truly troubled him. Fear appeared in Bella's eyes and she screamed for him to watch out. He was just about to swing his body around to where she was looking when he felt the crack to the back of his skull. Somebody hit him hard and he blacked out right after hearing a high-pitched "NOOOO!" tear out of Bella's throat.

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he knew he needed to open his eyes. He had to find out what was going on and where Bella was. He became more aware of his surroundings as a voice filled the area around him. He hadn't been able to open his eyes yet because of the pain in his head, but he thought it was Carlisle's voice. He also heard a different siren than before and it sounded like it was headed his way.

"Edward!" he heard Carlisle shout and he then he heard frantic footsteps approaching him. The next thing he knew, someone was touching him gently, feeling along his head with the slightest pressure; then the touch was suddenly gone.

He strained to listen for anything he could make out. A few seconds later, Carlisle spoke again, but this time, he sounded like he was on the phone. "This is Dr. Cullen. I need an ambulance sent to First Baptist Church right away!" his dad yelled into the phone. Thirty seconds later, Carlisle spoke again.

"No Charlie, it's Carlisle." Charlie must have sent Carlisle to the church, but Edward didn't understand why he would have done that. The only answer he could think of was that Charlie had a tip on James' whereabouts.

_Oh shit! James! _Edward began to panic and tried again to open his eyes, but they were just too damn heavy and he couldn't function through the pounding in his head.

"I'm here, Charlie. I called the hospital right before I called you. An ambulance is on its way." There was a pause while he assumed Charlie was speaking.

"That's why I'm calling Charlie. She's not here. As I was about to pull in, I saw a blue Toyota Corolla screeching out of the parking lot. It looked like Bella driving, but I can't be sure. Whoever it was took off going south."

_Bella? Why would Bella leave me here in such a hurry? Why would she be driving in the first place? She hasn't driven since the accident… Unless…_ That's when everything clicked in Edward's scrambled mind. James… Bella… Bella driving… _That fucker! _Edward knew the answer as soon as he put the pieces together. James kidnapped Bella, forcing her to drive.

Carlisle's voice broke through his inner thoughts. "When I pulled into the lot, I found Edward lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of blood. It looks like James knocked him in the back of the head with a baseball bat before grabbing Bella."

Edward's worst fears were confirmed. That psychotic asshole had his Bella. He was unable to protect her like he promised. _God, please let Bella be okay. Please!_ He silently begged and pleaded with God, hoping his prayer was heard. He couldn't live without Bella; it was that simple. If something were to happen to her, there wouldn't be any reason for him to live.

Charlie must have asked if he was going to be okay based on what Carlisle said next. "From what I can tell, he'll be fine. I won't know for sure until I get him to the hospital and have an MRI of his head run, but I've got high hopes. Edward is tough." Carlisle's voice changed, becoming filled with emotion, as he continued. "But Charlie? Please find Bella. I know you're the last person I need to say that to, but I don't think Edward can live without her. You can't either."

Edward hadn't even thought about what Charlie must have been going through. He knew Bella's mom took her away when she was little and that Bella didn't have much of an opportunity to see Charlie in sixteen years. Yes, they talked on the phone on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas, but until a few months ago, Charlie was basically a stranger to his own daughter.

The bond between them had really grown strong in two months and Edward knew that Charlie would have a really hard time if Bella were taken away from him again. Carlisle was right when he said the last few words to Charlie. Edward couldn't live without Bella, but neither could Charlie.

The siren from the approaching ambulance blared painfully loud as it pulled into the parking lot and suddenly there were voices surrounding him talking in hospital jargon that he didn't understand. He could pick up bits and pieces of it, like contusion, and possible concussion, but everything else spoken was like a foreign language to him.

As the paramedics were looking over him and checking to make sure there were no serious injuries, he heard more sirens in the distance. _For a sleepy little town, it sure is busy today_, he thought.

Finally, after they lifted him onto the stretcher and were loading him into the back of the ambulance, he was able to open his eyes. His head was still pounding and his pulse strumming heavily through his ears, but he needed to stay strong for Bella's sake so he pushed through the pain.

Carlisle was right there beside him, watching carefully as the paramedics did their job, so he was the first to notice Edward's eyes flutter open. "Oh, thank god!" he said in a rush as he grabbed Edward's hand. "Are you okay, son?"

He didn't have time to answer though – there were much more important things he needed to talk about. "Dad, where's Bella? What happened after I blacked out?"

Carlisle sighed heavily and hung his head to his chest. His reply came out in a whisper. "I don't know, son; I wish I did. Charlie's looking for her though. I saw the car they drove away in, so at least he's got something to go by." He paused for a moment and Edward felt as his father gave his hand a squeeze. "We'll find her though, I promise!"

They were just pulling up to the hospital when Edward overheard the paramedics talking. He hadn't really been listening, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to pay attention to what they were saying right then.

"We've got to get this one unloaded and head down Forks Avenue toward the bank. There was an accident involving a young man and woman. Garrett and Peter are already on scene and have the young woman out of the car; they'll be here in five, but with only having two damn busses, we're needed to collect the guy."

Carlisle had obviously been paying attention, too, because he looked toward Edward with apprehension on his face. He knew what his dad was going to say before he even opened his mouth, but still it hurt like hell. "That's the direction that Bella took off in."

…..

Bella's entire body ached from the impact. She knew she blacked out right afterward, but she wasn't sure how long she had been out before she heard someone yelling at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you wake up this instant! Do you hear me?" Whoever it was, was shouting at her through the broken window of the car while gently shaking her shoulder.

"Dad?" She thought she recognized the voice as belonging to Charlie. She squinted her eyes toward the sound and asked, "Is that you?" She tried to turn her head so that she could see better, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's me Bells. I need you to hold still, okay? Help is on the way." He sounded like he was crying and she wanted so bad to turn and hug him, but he had her somewhat restrained. That's when she remembered that it was Charlie's advice that may have just saved her life. "Daddy, I remembered what you taught me about carjacking's." She tried to keep her voice strong, but it came out shaky and raspy. "I ran the car into a tree on his side, Daddy, just like you said."

Her words seemed to backfire, as Charlie's voice was even rougher when he replied. "You did good, Baby," he croaked out in a whisper. "You did real good."

The next thing she knew, the ambulance had arrived and Bella was quickly taken care of. The paramedics placed her neck in a brace and then very carefully pulled her out of the car and onto a stretcher before lifting her into the back of the ambulance. She felt one of the medics placing a blood pressure cuff on her left arm as her dad started talking to someone outside the ambulance.

"I don't care what you do with him, I'm riding to the hospital with my daughter." After a brief pause, he added, "Don't touch the gun on the floorboard. Have Sam bag and tag it when he gets here." Without another word to whomever he was talking to, Charlie jumped in the back beside her and yelled at the paramedics. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

She didn't know whether or not James had lived through the crash, but she really couldn't find it in her heart to care at that moment. The only thought she had going through her head was Edward lying on the pavement with blood rushing from his head. She was afraid of hearing the answer, but she needed to know.

"Dad, is Edward okay?" Certainly they had found him, right? He would probably already be at the hospital being taken care of. Silently, she prayed that everything would be okay. Then she started thinking about the timing of everything; they were supposed to be getting married tomorrow and there was still so much to do. Would she be held in the hospital? Would Edward? Would they have time to get everything done before the ceremony? Was there still going to be a ceremony? The questions swirled around in her head causing it to ache even more than it already had. "So much for getting married tomorrow," she said as she allowed her eyes to close in defeat.

It seemed like only two minutes later, they were pulling into the ambulance bay at the hospital. Bella opened her eyes again as the back doors of the ambulance were opened. The sight in front of her was enough to make her heart explode.

Edward was there on a stretcher, waiting for her to arrive. When their eyes met, the world around them disappeared and it was just the two of them. "Oh Baby! I'm so glad you're okay," Bella whispered. She wasn't even sure he could hear her because they were still separated by several feet, but the smile on his face told her he had.

Carlisle was standing beside Edward and directed the paramedics to bring her to Trauma Room 2. The thought of being separated from Edward again was unbearable and she felt herself loosing control of her breathing. "No. Carlisle please! I don't want to go anywhere without Edward," she desperately pleaded.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I know you don't want to leave Edward. Normally we wouldn't do this, but I pulled a few strings. Edward can go into the trauma room with you while we check you out. He'll be right there the whole time, I promise."

She felt her eyes brighten at his words and she smiled for the first time since she saw James standing behind Edward with the bat. She looked from a reassuring Carlisle, to Charlie who had tears still streaming down his cheeks, and finally rested her gaze on her fiancé. "You won't leave me?" she whispered, still slightly unsure.

"Love, I will never leave your side again, you have my word," he answered with her favorite crooked grin brightening up his face.

She couldn't help but return his grin with a smile of her own. "That might get kind of annoying," she said with a wink at him.

Edward's smile grew as he grabbed at his chest, feigning being stabbed. "Ouch, Baby! How could you say that? I love you!"

She thought he was absolutely adorable. He was doing his best to make her smile despite the circumstances they were in and it was working. A giggle escaped her from his antics but she quickly gasped as the pain shot through her chest.

"Oh god! Bella, what's wrong?" Edward started to panic. "Are you okay, Beautiful?"

As she rubbed her chest gently she looked up into his concerned eyes. "I'm fine, baby. Just don't make me laugh, okay? My chest is sore from the seatbelt, that's all."

Bella smiled as Edward looked to his father for confirmation of what she said. Carlisle shrugged and addressed Edward's concerns. "Son, I won't know for sure until we get her into the room to check her out. You still need an MRI run on your head too, but I'll let you stay with Bella against my better judgment."

She watched as Carlisle looked at the medics who had given them a few moments of privacy. "Alright, let's get them both to Trauma Room 2." Immediately, the men started wheeling both gurneys towards the trauma room. Carlisle walked in behind Bella and Edward and was joined by two female nurses who immediately started hooking Bella up to monitors and checking her blood pressure, pulse, and oxygen levels.

When they had the necessary readings, Carlisle stepped up beside Bella. "Sweetheart, I'm going to need to take a look at your chest and stomach where the seatbelt cut into you. If you're not comfortable with that, then I can call in one of the female residents to do the exam, but I would feel much more confident if I could do it myself."

Bella thought about what he said and then about the fact that this was her soon-to-be father-in-law. She was a little apprehensive about it but looked to Edward for his opinion. He had gotten up off his gurney and was now standing beside her.

She reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. "What do you think, babe?"

…..

"Dad, you need to find out who was involved in that accident. I'm not moving until I know Bella is okay." Edward never really argued with Carlisle over anything, but he wouldn't budge on this one. If it was Bella being brought in, he was going to be right there in the ambulance bay waiting for her.

"Alright, Son. Let me call the station and see what information they have." Carlisle told the medics to leave the gurney where it was and head over to the accident scene. Once they left, Carlisle called the station and talked to someone there. Edward wanted to scream because as soon as whoever it was picked up, Carlisle walked away so as not to be overheard.

Less than a minute later, Carlisle came back and he looked worried. Edward's heart sank in his chest as he waited for his dad to tell him what was going on. "It was Bella in the accident. Heidi doesn't have any more information than that. I've gone ahead and cleared a trauma room for her because I don't know the extent of her injuries and because it will be me working on her, I'll let you stay in the room as long as you remain out of the way, okay?"

Edward was speechless for a moment as he contemplated Carlisle's thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dad. " He didn't know what else to say so he left it at that.

Three minutes later, Bella's ambulance pulled into the bay and the back doors were opened. He stayed on the stretcher despite the urge to jump into the back of the van and wrap her in his arms. When their eyes met, the world around them stood still. It was as if ten feet and a bunch of people didn't separate them. "Oh baby, I'm so glad you're okay," Bella whispered softly. Edward saw the words more than he actually heard them and a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

Carlisle instructed the medics to wheel her to the trauma room but Bella didn't like that. She immediately started to panic and Edward thought she might have to be sedated. "No. Carlisle please!" she said as she gasped for air. "I don't want to go anywhere without Edward." Her pleas sounded desperate even to him.

His dad was quick to reassure her though. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. I know you don't want to leave Edward. Normally we wouldn't do this, but I pulled a few strings. Edward can go into the trauma room with you while we check you out. He'll be right there the whole time, I promise."

He saw the hope flicker in her eyes as they moved from Carlisle to Charlie and then to him. "You won't leave me?" she asked, sounding completely unsure.

Edward answered her without missing a beat. "Love, I will never leave your side again, you have my word." He gave her his signature grin which he knew always got to her, and when she returned it, his heart started beating again at a normal pace.

"That might get kind of annoying," she said as she winked at him.

He knew she was teasing him and he felt so much better about everything. He decided to play along and feigned being stabbed in the heart. "Ouch, Baby! How could you say that? I love you!" he said, grinning widely.

She started to giggle but it quickly turned into a gasp of pain and Edward started to freak out. "Oh god! Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay, Beautiful?"

He started to get off the bed but stopped in his tracks as Carlisle shot him a death glare. Bella rubbed her chest while looking at him. "I'm fine, baby. Just don't make me laugh, okay? My chest is sore from the seatbelt, that's all."

Edward wanted to believe her, but he wasn't sure so he looked toward Carlisle for confirmation. "Son, I won't know for sure until we get her into the room to check her out. You still need an MRI run on your head too, but I'll let you stay with Bella against my better judgment," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Carlisle then turned to the medics and instructed them to take both he and Bella to the trauma room. Once they were there, two nurses came in and hooked Bella up to all sorts of monitors. They printed out the readings and each handed his dad a slip of paper before leaving the room.

As soon as they were gone, Edward hopped off the gurney and walked behind Carlisle as he approached Bella's bed. "Sweetheart, I'm going to need to take a look at your chest and stomach where the seatbelt cut into you. If you're not comfortable with that, then I can call in one of the female residents to do the exam, but I would feel much more confident if I could do it myself."

Edward didn't want anyone but his dad checking to make sure Bella was okay, be he would leave the decision up to her. He couldn't really blame her if she felt uncomfortable with the situation. Seeing her reach for his hand, he quickly placed it in hers, letting her twine their fingers together. "What do you think, babe?" she asked him.

"Bella, I love you so much," he began, "but honestly, I wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone but Carlisle checking you out. He's a great doctor and I know he wouldn't miss anything. You are my number one priority, but I'll leave the decision up to you. If you want a female, I'm sure Carlisle will make sure whoever it is, is competent."

Bella sighed heavily. "I think you're right, handsome. Your father is the best and if it will give you peace of mind, I'll let him examine me." She gave him a tentative smile before continuing. "You just have to promise me that you'll hold my hand the whole time, otherwise it's a no-go. Okay?"

"You got it, gorgeous!" he said, smiling down at her before turning back to his dad. "We're ready dad, what does she need to do?"

Carlisle stepped back up to the bedside and asked Bella to remove her shirt. She started to, but was having difficulty lifting it over her head, so Edward helped her. As soon as she was free of it, Edward looked at her bare chest and saw red. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he growled menacingly.


	60. Exams

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back from a very busy weekend! :) Sorry about the wait for the new chapter! Thank you to those of you who continue to read and review, favorite, or add alerts for this story! I'm still constantly amazed at your support! The story has almost 200 reviews, so I'm really hoping to get there with this chapter! Please let me know what you think! I'll try to update again by Thursday! Thanks again for everything! I love you all!**

Chapter 59 – Exams

Charlie had never been so happy to see Carlisle in his life. When the ambulance pulled up into the bay and the doors opened to reveal Carlisle there and waiting for Bella, most of the tension left his body. He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips when he noticed Edward sitting on a stretcher in the entryway as well. It was obvious that Edward loved his daughter, but until that moment he didn't truly understand the depth of that love.

As soon as Bella's eyes met Edward's, relief filled her face. She whispered something to Edward that even Charlie didn't hear although he was right next to her. There was no way Edward could have heard her, but he smiled brightly at her. It was almost as if they were communicating without words.

After Bella was pulled from the ambulance, Carlisle directed the paramedics to wheel her into Trauma Room 2. Charlie was a little taken aback by Bella's reaction. Her peaceful, tender smile disappeared in an instant and she started to gasp for air. "No. Carlisle please!" she begged him. "I don't want to go anywhere without Edward."

His best friend was at his daughter's side in an instant, speaking to her softly. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. I know you don't want to leave Edward. Normally we wouldn't do this, but I pulled a few strings. Edward can go into the trauma room with you while we check you out. He'll be right there the whole time, I promise."

It broke Charlie's heart to see her eyes light up at his words. Bella didn't need him anymore; she hadn't needed him for a long time now but it didn't stop him from loving her. With a smile on her face, Bella looked from Carlisle to him, pausing for a second after noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks, but then looked to Edward. "You won't leave me?" she asked him in a whisper.

Feeling like he was intruding on a very private moment, Charlie silently backed out into the waiting room. He knew Bella was in good hands with Carlisle as her doctor and he had things he should probably take care of as Chief of Police anyway.

Forks Community Hospital was fairly slow considering the size of the town, so it was rather easy for Charlie to find a quiet corner in the ER waiting room. As soon as he sat himself down on the uncomfortable green chair, he pulled his cell phone out and called Sam to get an update.

Sam answered his cell phone almost immediately. "What's up, Chief?"

"Hey Sam. I'm just calling for an update. What's going on with that James kid?" Charlie secretly hoped the asshole was dead so he wouldn't hurt anyone else, especially Bella, but he would never admit it out loud.

Sam chuckled before answering him. "Well, I'll say this, Sir: You should be damn proud of your daughter. Bella really did a number on him when she wrecked the car." The scene must have been crazy still because Charlie heard Sam cover the phone and yell at someone in the background before continuing. "The fire department had to use the can opener to extricate him from the car. He's got severe injuries to his head, neck, chest, and legs. He may also have a spinal cord injury. Marcus says his outcome looks good, but they won't know for sure until the doc checks him out. There is a chance he'll be paralyzed, but he'll more than likely live. The ambulance is just pulling out now, so they should be there in less than five minutes."

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to process everything that Sam had just said. There was a chance that James would be paralyzed. If that were the case, he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again. That thought brought up another concern that he had placed on the back burner until he knew Bella was in good hands. "What about the gun, Sam?"

"I've bagged and tagged it like you requested. The serial number has been filed off, so we can't trace it that way, but I'll have Jake see what he can find on it anyway. He's on his way to photograph the accident scene as we speak."

"Thanks Sam." Charlie knew he could always count on Sam to handle situations like this with little or no guidance from himself. He was hoping one day, when he was ready to retire, that Sam would be willing to step up and fill the role of Chief. "Hey, have you checked in with Heidi and the station? Lauren Mallory is there in my office. She had an issue with James earlier this morning and I told her to stay put."

"No, Sir, but I will check in with Heidi as soon as we get off the phone. Should I have Jake swing by the hospital to pick you up so you can come grab your car?"

His cruiser was the last thing on his mind when he left in the ambulance with Bella, but he knew he needed to go grab it, so he told Sam to go ahead and make the call. Wanting to check on Bella once before he headed out, he made his way back to the trauma room. None of the nurses questioned him as he walked directly into the room; after all, who wants to tell the Police Chief no?

When he walked into the room, he almost walked right back out because of what he saw. Edward was standing beside Bella, helping her take her shirt off while Carlisle stood on the other side of her bed waiting to examine her. The moment Bella's shirt was off and Edward saw what must have been bruises on her chest from the accident, he was livid. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he growled as Carlisle looked up and noticed Charlie standing there.

"Excuse me for a moment," he told Bella and Edward before walking toward Charlie. When he got to him, he motioned toward the door and followed Charlie out. "I haven't had a chance to examine her yet, so I don't know the extent of her injuries. I can tell you that she's got extensive bruising on her torso from the seat belt though."

Charlie smiled and patted his friend on his shoulder. "It's alright, Carlisle. I just stopped in to tell Bella that I'm heading out to go get my car. I left it at the scene to ride in the ambulance with her." He took a deep breath and then spoke again. "The other ambulance is on its way back here with James. Apparently he's pretty beat up, but he's alive. I wanted to give you the heads up so you can keep Edward away from him. As much as I'd like to kill the bastard myself, I know we can't harm him. Maybe you can have Dr. Gerandy care for him so you can finish with Bella?" He knew it was a lot to ask, but he also knew that to Carlisle, family was everything, and Bella was a part of that family now, even if it wasn't official quite yet.

Carlisle smiled. "Of course, Charlie. Irina?" he shouted to a nurse. When she looked up he told her to have Dr. Gerandy take the incoming ambulance patient to Trauma Room One. Irina quickly picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. When she hung up the receiver, she looked back to Carlisle.

"He's doing rounds so I paged him. As soon as he calls back, I'll let him know. Is there anything else you need, Dr. Cullen?" she asked with a kind smile.

"No. Thank you Irina." He turned back to Charlie. "I need to get back in there and examine Bella. With the extent of her bruising, I need to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding." Charlie tensed up at Carlisle's words, knowing that internal bleeding was serious. "She'll be fine Charlie. I promise I'll do everything I can, okay?"

With a quick wave, Carlisle disappeared into the trauma room again and Charlie turned toward the exit to wait for Jake.

…..

Edward made an excellent point about Carlisle being the best and Bella couldn't doubt his conviction in the statement. She was still a little nervous about having her father-in-law examine her but she knew it would make Edward so much more comfortable if she let him. With a heavy sigh, Bella squeezed Edward's hand.

"I think you're right, handsome. Your father is the best, and if it will give you peace of mind, I'll let him examine me." She smiled at him but decided to add one stipulation. "You just have to promise me that you'll hold my hand the whole time, otherwise it's a no-go. Okay?"

His answering smile was full of love. "You got it, gorgeous." He turned to look at his dad and as he squeezed Bella's hand, he said, "We're ready dad, what does she need to do?"

Carlisle stepped back up to the bed with a reassuring smile. "Okay, Bella. I'm going to need you to take your shirt off so I can see what the impact did to you."

Bella only hesitated for a second before trying to lift her shirt over her head. She was still so sore that she couldn't even get it up to her shoulders, so Edward quickly stepped in to help. Once the shirt was off, she heard Edward suck in a breath through his teeth. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he growled causing Bella to look down at her chest.

Starting at her shoulder and going between her breasts, down across her ribcage, was an ugly blue, black, and purple bruise from the seatbelt. She had no doubt that it had saved her life, but it still hurt like hell doing so.

"Excuse me for a moment," Carlisle told them before heading toward the entrance of the trauma room. Bella's eyes followed him as he approached her dad, meeting his eyes for a split second before Carlisle gestured for him to lead the way out.

As soon as the door swung shut, Edward spoke up. "Oh, my beautiful Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I promised you I'd never let you get hurt and now look at you." Reverently, he brought his hand up and gently ran it from the start of the bruise to the end; sadness and regret were the emotions showing clearly on his face.

"Babe," she tried to get him to look at her, but he refused to meet her eyes. He just kept staring at the bruise, tracing it with his fingers. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you look at me right now, dammit!" She knew that would get his attention and it did.

When his eyes snapped up to hers, he flinched. She was pissed that he was blaming himself and she let it show on her face. "This," she said gesturing to her torso, "is not your fault. James is a sick fucker who had some sort of weird obsession with me. He would have gotten to me whether you were there or not." He started to protest and interrupt her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Don't you dare, I'm not finished."

She grabbed his hand and placed it over her left breast. "Do you feel that, Edward?" She watched him expectantly, and when he nodded, she continued. "That, my heart, beats for you. It's the only thing you're expected to keep safe. You can try to keep me safe all you want, but the truth is, if something is meant to happen to me it will, whether you're there or not."

Edward was staring at his hand, which was still placed over her heart, but she wanted him to look at her. Slowly, she brought her hand up to his chin and tilted his head up. "Edward, you are the love of my life, my constant, my always. Nothing will change that. Thank you for wanting to protect me, but you need to stop beating yourself up because you think you failed." She sat up a little more on the stretcher ignoring the pain it caused her, and pressed her lips softly to his.

"The truth is that you did save me Edward. It was you that I was thinking about the whole time, you who I knew I needed to be strong for. You're the reason I wrecked the car. Sure, my dad may have given me the idea, but I did it for you." Her lips met his again, this time more forcefully than before. She brought her arms up to his shoulders as he encased her waist, pulling her closer into him. "I love you Edward Cullen," she whispered after breaking the kiss.

He smiled at her before whispering, "I love you, too, my beautiful Bella; my forever."

Seconds later, Carlisle came back into the room and shared a look with Edward before turning to her. "Alright, I'm sorry about that Bella. Your father asked me to tell you he was going back to get his cruiser. He shouldn't be gone too long. Are you ready for me to take a look at you? I'm worried about internal bleeding and really don't want to put this exam off much longer."

She felt Edward's hand grasp hers and he gave it a squeeze, silently encouraging her. "I'm ready," she told Carlisle. For the next ten minutes, Carlisle poked and prodded gently at Bella's torso. Every time she winced through the pain, Edward's grip on her hand would tighten, silently reminding her that he was right beside her like he promised.

Carlisle sighed deeply before telling Bella she could put her shirt back on. Edward, or course, helped her with the task because she was still having difficulties lifting her hands above her head.

"Well Bella, it looks like you've cracked a three of your ribs, maybe four, but there doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding. I need to get an x-ray of your chest to make sure there are no splinters from your ribs floating around. We don't want anything puncturing a lung, do we?"

Bella shook her head and then looked towards Edward. "That would be just my luck," she said with a smile on her face. "If everything on the x-ray is okay, can I go home?" She looked back at Carlisle with hopeful eyes.

"Well sweetheart, I need to get Edward in for an MRI of his head too, but as long as both tests come back clean, you both can go." He must have seen the way she lit up with excitement because he was quick to add a stipulation. "There is one condition, though."

"Anything," she answered with conviction.

Carlisle smiled at them both. "You have to promise me that you'll come back here immediately if the pain changes or increases even slightly. I would tell you to take it easy today, but somehow I know my words would just be wasted. After all, you've got some pretty important stuff to take care of today, or so I hear."

"Really?" Bella couldn't help the surprise that clearly came out in her voice. "I didn't know if we'd be able to go though with the ceremony tomorrow. I was afraid we were going to have to stay here tonight."

Chuckling, Carlisle spoke again, "Well, like I said, as long as the test results are normal for your x-ray and Edward's MRI, I see no reason to keep you here over night. Besides," he said glancing at his son, "I don't think Edward would let me keep you here even if I wanted to."

Bella looked toward Edward and realized by the sheepish grin on his face that Carlisle was right. Edward would do anything he could to make sure Bella didn't have to spend the night in the hospital and for that, she was truly grateful.

"How long will the tests take, Carlisle?" she asked. She was more anxious than ever to get home and get ready to head to Port Angeles. It looked like the wedding was still on, even after the events of the morning, and she couldn't be happier.

Carlisle laughed openly. "Anxious, are we?" he asked her while smiling at her with so much kindness on his face. She nodded. "Well, the x-ray should only take about five minutes or so. Edward's MRI is going to take a little longer. He'll probably be in there for about twenty minutes." He took a deep breath as he thought for a minute. "Bella, you know you can't go with Edward when he has the MRI, right? And he can't come with you either? I'm sorry, I would let you if I could, but the radiation and risks are too much."

It was Bella's turn to sigh. "I know, Carlisle. Its okay." She took another breath and squeezed Edward's hand again. "I'm okay now, I promise."

Carlisle looked relieved and jotted some notes in her chart. "Alright then. Bella, I'll send a nurse in for you first. Edward can wait right outside while the pictures are taken, but then they're going to need to take him for his tests. Do either of you have any questions before I leave?"

Bella looked at Edward who just shrugged. "No, I think I'm good, but thank you," she told Carlisle.

"Um, Bella?" Edward asked a little tentatively. "Do you mind if I step outside to talk to my dad for a minute?"

She knew he wouldn't leave her if she asked him to stay, but the way he looked at her when he asked told her he really wanted to talk to his father alone. "Of course I don't mind," she told him. She wasn't sure how convincing she was though.

Apparently she wasn't very convincing at all, because his face filled with doubt. "Baby, are you sure? I can wait if you don't want me to leave," he whispered.

Reaching as deep into herself as she could, she pulled out her bravest face before opening her mouth again. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Of course I'm sure. Go talk to your dad and I'll wait for you right here," she told him, adding a wink for good measure.

To her relief, Edward chuckled as he turned toward his dad. "Dad?" Without another word, both men left her alone in the trauma room with her thoughts.


	61. Waiting

**A/N Sorry about the long wait. It's been a busy week. This chapter is the longest one yet with over 4,000 words, so I hope that makes up for taking so long! I wanted to thank everyone for helping me reach more than 200 reviews! It means so much to me that everyone is enjoying the story! Anyway, I don't want to ramble too much so I'll get to the point. I'm going to try to update again on Friday so you won't have too long to wait. Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think! Thanks!**

Chapter 60 – Waiting

When Bella took her shirt off, revealing a horrendous bruise starting at her left shoulder and going between her breasts and across her ribcage, Edward's vision became clouded in red.

He wanted nothing more than to pull Bella into his arms and never let go of her again. In a sense, he felt like he had failed her because James had gotten his hands on her and caused her the damage he was seeing now.

He was unaware of anything else around him until Carlisle's voice pulled him from his mind. "Excuse me for a moment," his father said before heading toward the door of the trauma room. Only then did Edward realize that Charlie had come back into the room. Edward began to wonder if he had any information on James and exactly what he needed to talk to Carlisle about, but Bella took priority; he needed to make sure she was okay before he could worry about anything else.

The door closed after their dads left and Edward turned back to his beautiful fiancé. "Oh, my beautiful Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I promised you I'd never let you get hurt and now look at you." Ever so softly, he reached up and traced the path of the bruise with his hand. He should have protected her better. It was his fault this had happened to her and he couldn't hide the regret he felt.

Bella wouldn't let him blame himself though. She knew exactly what he was thinking and it pissed her off. She called his name several times, but only when she used his full name, did he look her in the eye. He didn't want to see what he feared the most; he didn't want to face her rejection because he didn't protect her.

When he did meet her eyes, he saw understanding amongst the anger churning within the chocolate brown depths. She told him that what had happened wasn't his fault and that James would have gotten to her whether he was there or not.

She didn't blame him for anything and his love for her grow that much stronger. When she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, he could feel the beating beneath his touch. When she told him that her heart beat for him and it was all he was expected to keep safe, he fell even harder for her.

He lost track of the time and place as he stared at his hand on her chest. He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring, but knew immediately when she brought her hand under his chin that she wanted his attention. "Edward, you are the love of my life, my constant, my always. Nothing will change that. Thank you for wanting to protect me, but you need to stop beating yourself up because you think you failed."

After sitting up and placing a small kiss on his lips, she continued. "The truth is that you did save me Edward. It was you that I was thinking about the whole time, you who I knew I needed to be strong for. You're the reason I wrecked the car. Sure, my dad may have given me the idea, but I did it for you." This time when she brought her lips up to his, it was more forceful; there was more need and desire behind it. "I love you, Edward Cullen," she told him quietly after pulling away.

He was overwhelmed with emotions from what she said, but he answered her in the only way he knew how and with a smile on his face. "I love you, too, my beautiful Bella; my forever." His resolve to marry her tomorrow was stronger than it had ever been; he only hoped that now that the threat of James was over, she would still want to marry him.

Carlisle walked in then and caught his eye. In that moment, he knew that Charlie had shared some information with his father and he was bound and determined to find out what that information was. When Carlisle turned to Bella, he was all business though, which Edward appreciated; he didn't want to scare or worry her any more than she already was. "Alright, I'm sorry about that Bella. Your father asked me to tell you he was going back to get his cruiser. He shouldn't be gone too long. Are you ready for me to take a look at you? I'm worried about internal bleeding and really don't want to put this exam off much longer."

Knowing she would appreciate his support, he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it; in that one simple touch, he wanted to assure her that he was right by her side, and encourage her to continue. "I'm ready," she told his father with a smile toward him.

Edward watched Carlisle as he poked and pushed gently all over Bella's chest and stomach. He knew that he wasn't trying to hurt her on purpose, but every time Bella winced because of the pain, Edward would tighten his grip on her hand. It was partly to let her know that he was still right there with her and partly to convince himself that she was okay.

When the exam was done, Edward helped Bella slip back into her shirt and they both turned to Carlisle for his report. Edward felt his rage build up again at the news that Bella had broken several ribs but felt much better that Carlisle was confident that there was no internal bleeding. He just wanted to get an x-ray done to make sure there were no splinters from her broken ribs floating around.

He chuckled to himself when Bella asked if she could go home afterwards if everything with the x-ray went well; leave it to her to downplay everything that happened. Truth be told, though, he wanted to go home himself and continue with their plans for the day. There was nothing he wanted more than to be waiting at the altar tomorrow at sunset as Bella walked toward him to become his wife.

Carlisle smiled and explained that Edward would need to have an MRI of his head as well, then went on to say that as long as both tests came back normal they could go home. At the news, Bella lit up like a kid on Christmas morning so he amended his statement. The one condition was that she had to promise to come back if her pain changed or got worse, even the littlest bit.

He smiled at both of them. "I would tell you to take it easy today, but somehow I know my words would be wasted. After all, you've got some pretty important stuff to take care of today, or so I hear."

Bella's response made him want to leap for joy. "Really? I didn't know if we'd be able to go through with the ceremony tomorrow. I was afraid we were going to have to stay here tonight." Those few sentences told him everything he needed to know; Bella wanted this just as much as he did.

Edward looked a little sheepish when Carlisle told Bella that he didn't think Edward would let him keep her here even if he wanted to. It was true, he wanted his girl at home in his arms.

Bella and his father joked a bit about how long the tests would take but then the mood turned serious. "Bella, you know you can't go with Edward when he as the MRI, right? And he can't come with you either? I'm sorry, I would let you if I could, but the radiation and risks are too much."

Edward tensed a bit as he waited for her reaction. He had been worried about what would happen when they were separated. Bella took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I know, Carlisle. It's okay." She must have known that Edward wasn't completely convinced because she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "I'm okay now, I promise."

A very relieved Carlisle explained how everything would work and then asked if either of them had any questions. Edward had questions, but nothing he wanted to ask in front of Bella. He needed to know what Charlie had told Carlisle when he called him out of the room.

Bella looked at him, a question in her eyes, and he just shrugged. He didn't know what else to do. "No, I think I'm good, but thank you," she told his father.

He knew he needed to excuse himself to talk to his father and it was now or never. "Um, Bella? Do you mind if I step outside to talk to my dad for a minute?" His voice came out very unsure, but at least he was able to ask.

He wasn't sure what she saw in his face, but she said, "Of course I don't mind." One of the things he loved the most about her was that she was a terrible liar. He could see the indecision clearly on her face.

"Baby, are you sure? I can wait if you don't want me to leave," he whispered to her. Yes, he wanted to ask Carlisle his questions, but he wouldn't leave Bella if she were uncomfortable.

Edward watched Bella carefully as her face became more resolute. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. Of course I'm sure. Go talk to your dad and I'll wait for you right here," she told him with a wink. Really, where else would she go?

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he turned toward Carlisle. "Dad?" he motioned with his eyes for Carlisle to follow him as he led the way out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Edward turned to his father. "Alright, Dad, what did Charlie have to say?"

Carlisle shifted uneasily, but answered Edward with a straight face. "I told you guys, he wanted to let Bella know he was going to pick up his cruiser."

He wasn't going to let his dad off the hook that easily. He knew Charlie had something more to say that he didn't want Bella to overhear. "Oh come on, Dad! You can't honestly expect me to believe that. If that's all he wanted to say, why didn't he just say it while he was in the room with her? Why did he pull you out of the room?"

Carlisle looked at him and shook his head ever so slightly. "You know, son, you're too smart for your own good sometimes," he chuckled. "Alright, he wanted to give me an update on what he knew about James."

"And what was that, exactly?" Edward asked when Carlisle seemed like he was going to leave it at that.

After a heavy sigh, his father gave him the details. "He wanted to let me know that James was on his way in the other ambulance. Bella did a number on him apparently when she wrecked the car. Charlie said he was pretty beat up. He also asked me to keep you away from him. He was afraid you'd go after him and he didn't want to have to arrest you for it, no matter how much he would have liked to go after him himself."

They were both quiet for a minute. Carlisle watched him worriedly while he warred with himself over what to do. Charlie was right; he wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and inflict as much pain on him as possible before killing him. He knew he couldn't though; Charlie would have to arrest him and then he would be taken from Bella when she needed him the most.

He met Carlisle's eyes before finally speaking. "It's okay, Dad. I'm not going to go after James. The last thing I want is to be arrested and taken from Bella. She needs me right now and that's more important than getting vengeance on James for everything he's done."

Carlisle smiled before pulling him into a tight embrace in the middle of the hall. "I'm so proud of you, son. I know it's hard, but you're making the right decision. Bella needs you right now. Now get your butt back in there before she comes looking for you, okay? I don't want her moving around until we get those x-rays done."

Edward had never been so appreciative of his father than in that moment. His dad tried to push him back into the room, but Edward wouldn't let loose of the hold he had. He hugged his father tighter and then let out a choked thank you before releasing him and quickly turning to reenter the trauma room where Bella waited.

…..

Bella was making a list in her mind of what they needed to do when they left the hospital to finish up with the wedding preparations. She knew they were going to Port Angeles later that afternoon with Angela, Emmett, and Alice to pick out dresses and rent Edward and Emmett tuxes. The wedding wasn't going to be very formal by any means, but Bella at least wanted a white dress and Edward insisted on at least getting a simple tux.

She thought about whether or not she wanted flowers and made a mental note to at least check out a local florist. She also knew that she and Edward would need to apply for a marriage license either today or tomorrow. There were so many little things that they had to do and she was beginning to worry that they would run out of time to get everything done.

She was lost in her thoughts when Edward rushed back into the room. She didn't get a very good look at him before he was right next to her, pulling her into his arms and holding her as tightly as he could without causing her pain.

"Baby, what's going on? You're scaring me!" She started to panic because she didn't know what was happening. The way he was holding her was almost frantic, desperate even.

Edward kissed the top of her head before pulling back to look into her eyes. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I scared you; I just needed to hold you for a minute." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her reverently before whispering in her ear. "I love you so much, Bella. Words aren't enough to ever express to you what you mean to me."

"Mmmm. Maybe you can show me later," she whispered seductively. "You know what they say, right? Actions speak louder than words." She quickly sucked his earlobe into her mouth, eliciting a growl from deep in his chest that shot straight down between her legs instantly soaking her panties.

When she released his ear, he pulled back and looked into her eyes; his were burning with the same amount of lust as hers. "You're a little temptress, aren't you?" he asked and he tried to subtly adjust his himself. Once he was comfortable, he hungrily pressed his lips to hers, forcing them open so he could slip his tongue into her mouth.

She greedily accepted and kissed him back with everything she had; their tongues danced languidly with each other for a few minutes. The sound of the door swinging open and a throat being cleared had them jumping apart and gasping for air.

A woman in scrubs with grey-blonde hair approached the bed with a clipboard in hand. "Miss Swan?" she started. "I'm Irina and I'll be taking you to get your x-rays. Are you ready?" Bella simply nodded her head but was looking at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, your father explained that you will be escorting Miss Swan to the x-ray room and are to wait outside while I take the pictures. After that, you'll be taken down the hall to have your own test run."

Edward squeezed Bella's hand, knowing she needed him now more than ever. "It's okay, Love. I'll be right outside waiting for you, I promise. Are you ready to go with Irina?"

"I'm ready," she said resolutely. "Let's go."

Irina used her foot to release the brake on the gurney before pushing her towards the door. Edward was at her side the whole way down the hall, holding her hand tightly in reassurance. When Irina stopped outside a room marked X-RAY 2, she knew it was time to let go of Edward's hand. Just before releasing it, she used it to pull him down toward her. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for being here with me."

Edward placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so he could look directly in her eyes. "Bella, I will always be here for you for anything and everything. Always. I love you, Beautiful." He kissed her once more before standing straight and motioning for Irina to wheel her into the room.

Once they were in the room, Irina instructed her to remove her bra so the metal in the clasps wouldn't interfere with the pictures. Bella hesitated for a second, not knowing whether to ask for Edward to be allowed in to help her or if she should try to reach it herself. Remembering how much pain she went through when she tried to remove her shirt, she decided just to see if Irina would let Edward in for a second.

"I'm sorry, Irina. I can't reach the clasp myself right now; it's too painful. Can Edward come in for a minute to help me, please?"

"Of course, Miss Swan. I didn't realize your injuries were bothering you that much. I apologize." She quickly opened the door and asked for Edward to join them. Once he was in the room, she explained the predicament to him and he quickly approached Bella. "I'll be right outside. Just open the door when she's ready," Irina told Edward before closing the door behind her.

"Alright, Beautiful, I want to make this as easy as possible for you. Let's take your shirt off again and then we can slide your bra off your arms more easily. Ready?"

She nodded and he gently lifted her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra. He then reached behind her and unclasped said bra before guiding the straps down her arms and off her body completely. His eyes took in her naked upper body, but instead of the revulsion or anger she thought she'd see, it was only complete love and adoration.

"You're perfect, Bella, even with this," he said as he trailed his fingers across her naked torso sending shivers down her spine. He lowered his head and kissed a trail along the path his fingers just took before standing up again. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Love." Without another word, he went to the side of the room and rifled through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Approaching her, he unfolded a hospital gown and helped her slip it over her arms.

"Let's put you in this until you're done with your tests. That way you don't have to life your arms more than necessary." He walked behind her and tied the gown loosely around her neck and then kissed her shoulder before walking toward the door. "I'll see you in five minutes, okay, Babe?"

"I love you," she told him as he opened the door and walked out.

Irina came back into the room and smiled kindly at her. "Alright, Sweetheart, do you think you can stand or should I take the pictures with you lying down?"

Bella chuckled at how much everyone was babying her. "I can stand," she replied. "Just tell me where you want me and what I need to do."

Irina had her stand with her toes touching a line painted on the floor and grab onto a bar above her head. She winced at the movement, but the pain went away as quickly as it had come on. Irina told her that she would be standing right behind the wall in the room and would give her further instructions then.

She waited for Bella to nod and then quickly disappeared behind the wall. "Okay, take a deep breath and hold it in, staying as still as you can."

Bella breathed in as deeply as she could through the pain and stood there waiting. After about ten seconds and several clicks of the machine in front of her, Irina reappeared. "Alright, we need to take one more on each side and then you'll be done."

She repositioned Bella so that her left side was facing the camera. "Okay, same thing here. When I tell you to take a deep breath, hold it in and stay as still as you can." Irina disappeared again and gave Bella the order. When the shot was taken, she came back out and positioned Bella for the final shot before disappearing again. Bella inhaled and held her breath for the last time as the final shot was taken.

When Irina appeared from behind the wall the last time, she went straight to the door, opened it, and motioned for Edward to rejoin them. When the door clicked shut she smiled at the two of them. "Miss Swan, you did great. I just need to check the photos to make sure they turned out okay and then you'll be all set. You can get dressed again while I'm checking them. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

As soon as she was gone, Bella went back to the bed and sat down gingerly. She was still sore, but the pain was definitely fading. Edward grabbed her shirt and bra, which he had set on the bed before he left, and unfolded it. He walked up to her and untied the gown before slipping it off her shoulders. She watched his eyes as he drank in her naked chest. "I wish we were home right now so I could lick every inch of your beautiful breasts. They look so delicious," he whispered huskily.

Bella couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Babe, you better put my bra and shirt on me before you're tempted to follow through despite the fact we're in the middle of a hospital."

After a heavy sigh and a pout of his lower lip he agreed and carefully slipped the straps of her bra up her arms before clasping it behind her back. Once it was in place, he helped her with her shirt and then smiled down at her. "I love you so much, Bella Swan. I can't wait until sunset tomorrow when you become my wife."

Bella smiled and fisted her hand into the collar of his shirt so she could pull him down to her level. "Edward Cullen, I love you, too. You are everything to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise you I will live every day of the rest of my life doing everything I can to show you what you mean to me." When she was finished, she pulled him the remaining three inches that separated them so that their lips touched. It wasn't a heated or needy kiss; it was soft and gentle. Both were trying to convey their love for each other in one simple gesture.

Irina came back into the room a minute later, shuffling her feet so they would hear her arrival. She had a huge smile on her face, as if she had heard their declarations of love for each other. "Alright Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen has instructed that you are to wait in his office while Edward has his MRI. Would you like to try and walk, or shall I get a wheel chair for you?"

Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "Can Edward walk with us before his test?" she asked Irina.

Irina's smile grew as she looked between the two of them. "I don't see a problem with that as long as we go straight there and then come right back. Dr. Cullen has already cleared the room and there are several people waiting."

"Alright, I'll walk then. Baby, can you help me stand up?" she asked Edward.

He smiled at her and answered without any hesitation. "Anything for you, Beautiful." He scooped her up off the bed and set her gently on her feet, making sure she was steady before letting her go and taking her hand. "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed with a nod of her head. "Lead the way, Handsome." Edward expertly led the way through the halls of the hospital to his father's office. When they got there, Edward knocked and then opened the door.

"He must be in the ER or doing his rounds. Why don't you have a seat on the couch and I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Edward." With one last kiss, Edward turned around and followed Irina out of the room, leaving Bella alone again. With a resigned sigh, she sat down on the couch and settled herself in to wait for Edward.


	62. More Tests

**A/N Happy Friday! I'm updating as promised in my last chapter, but I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed. There were well over a thousand hits, but only two reviews for the chapter. Your reviews really keep me motivated to keep writing and with only two, I start to wonder if it's worth it to continue. Please leave me a quick note after you read this and let me know if you want me to continue. If I don't get more than one or two people wanted me to finish, then I'll lower it on my priority list. I am extremely busy and do my best to make time to write this story. Please let me know it's worth it by sending me a quick review! I would really appreciate it! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to update again my Tuesday or Wednesday. If I get a ton of reviews, I'll update sooner if I can. :)  
I hope you enjoy and again, please review! **

Chapter 61 – More Tests

After leaving his father in the hallway and rejoining Bella, he was overcome with emotions. Without even really thinking about it, he walked straight to Bella and engulfed her in a warm embrace. He couldn't help it; he just felt such a strong need to hold her as close as he possibly could. He never realized that she might misread his actions and start to panic. After reassuring her that he just needed to hold her for a minute, he told her how much he loved her and that he would never be able to express it properly.

Her next words, combined with her actions, had him straining against his pants. "Mmmm. Maybe you can show me later. You know what they say, right? Actions speak louder than words," she practically purred in his ear before sucking his earlobe into her mouth. He felt a deep growl erupt from his chest and couldn't help thinking _HOLY HELL! _He wanted to take her right there in the trauma room but knew that wasn't a possibility.

The second she released him, he pulled back to look into her lust filled gaze. She definitely wanted him as much as he wanted her. Trying to adjust himself without being too obvious about it he said, "You're a little temptress, aren't you?"

His erection was still throbbing painfully but he feverishly pressed his lips to hers and forced his way into her mouth to deepen the kiss. Time and place ceased to exist as they kissed, at least until Irina came in and cleared her throat. When the noise broke their moment, they both sort of jumped apart, breathing heavily.

After Irina explained what was going to happen and Edward reassured Bella that he would be right outside, they headed to Radiology. Edward never once released Bella's hand because he knew how much she needed him there with her. The bond between them was stronger than he had ever seen in anyone. Even Carlisle and Esme's bond seemed to pale in comparison.

When they reached the room, Bella tugged on his hand, bringing him down to her level on the bed. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for being here with me," she whispered to him.

He thought he heard her voice tremble slightly, so he gently placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. Looking directly into her eyes, he spoke in a husky whisper. "Bella, I will always be here for you for anything and everything. Always. I love you, Beautiful." He closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her sweetly before standing and gesturing for Irina to take her into the room.

When the door closed, he allowed himself to slump against the wall in the hallway. Looking at his watch, he discovered that it was only noon. Today had been one of the longest days of his life and he was truly exhausted, but he couldn't wait to take Bella out of here so they could continue with the wedding prep. In just barely more than a day, Bella would be his wife.

His thoughts were interrupted moments later when Irina reopened the door. They couldn't be done yet; it had only been a minute since they had gone in. The nurse motioned him into the room and explained that Bella needed help removing her bra for the x-rays. As soon as she was gone, he walked up to his beautiful fiancé and assessed the situation.

"Alright, Beautiful, I want to make this as easy as possible for you. Let's take your shirt off again and then we can slide your bra off your arms more easily. Ready?" His thought was that the fewer times she had to remove her shirt and then put it back on, the easier it would be for her. He knew they kept gowns in the drawers against the wall in the room, so after he had her ready, he would grab one for her to slip on. At least then she wouldn't have to lift her arms above her head again for a little while.

He quickly lifted her shirt up and off of her before moving to unclasp her bra. He had to admit to himself that he was getting better at releasing the offending clasps. Once free, he gently slid the shoulder straps down her arms and freed her breasts from their prison. When he looked at her, he didn't see the dark bruise that ran across her chest anymore; he saw her pure, raw beauty.

"You're perfect, Bella, even with this." He gently trailed his fingers across the bruise and then followed the same path with his lips before he stood up. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Love."

He could feel his erection pressing against the seam of his pants again and decided he needed to find that gown for Bella to wear, and soon, so he quickly straightened up and walked to the wall of cabinets and drawers. The third drawer he opened had just what he needed. He pulled out a folded gown and unfolded it as he approached Bella again. After explaining the purpose and helping her slip into it, he told her he'd see her in five minutes. Just before he opened the door and walked out, he heard her whispered "I love you."

Slumping against the wall again, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He would never get tired of hearing Bella say those words to him. They sustained him in so many ways and he prayed that she would never get tired of expressing her feelings.

He must have dozed off for a few minutes, because it seemed like only seconds later that Irina was opening the door again and ushering him back into the room. When the door closed, Irina smiled widely at both of them before speaking to Bella. "Miss Swan, you did great. I just need to check the photos to make sure they turned out okay and then you'll be all set. You can get dressed again while I'm checking them. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

When she was gone, Bella walked back to the bed and slowly lowered herself into a sitting position. He grabbed her clothes from where he had placed them at the foot of her bed and walked over to her. Reaching behind her neck, he gently tugged at the strings holding the thin material to her body. Once the tie was undone, he slowly guided the gown off her shoulders and off her arms.

He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, naked breasts. They were absolutely perfect and he wanted to take them into his mouth and worship them. "I wish we were home right now so I could lick every inch of your beautiful breasts. They look so delicious," he told her in a husky voice.

Bella giggled at his words before telling her to get her dressed before he was tempted to follow through even though they were in the middle of the hospital. He sighed and pouted out his lower lip while he slipped her bra back on and clasped it. Once her shirt was fully covering her, he smiled into her eyes. "I love you so much, Bella Swan. I can't wait until sunset tomorrow when you become my wife."

His smile grew as she smiled in return and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down so they were eye to eye. "Edward Cullen, I love you, too. You are everything to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise you I will live every day of the rest of my life doing everything I can to show you what you mean to me." As she finished, she pulled him the remaining few inches and touched her lips to his. It was a soft kiss, but full of love for and from each other.

Irina came back moments later, intentionally dragging her feet to announce her arrival. She was smiling widely, like she knew exactly what had been going on in her absence, but Edward couldn't find it in himself to care.

Edward agreed to walk Bella to his father's office before his MRI so she wouldn't have to be pushed in a wheel chair. Once they were outside, he knocked once and then opened the door to an empty office. "He must be in the ER or doing his rounds. Why don't you have a seat on the couch and I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you, Beautiful." Edward knew his father was probably assisting Dr. Gerandy with James, but didn't want to say anything to Bella about it. She didn't need any more stress than she was already facing.

After Bella's 'I love you, too' and one more kiss, Edward turned and followed Irina back to Radiology. She talked to him about the procedure as they walked and seemed pleasantly surprised when he knew exactly what it entailed. When they got to the MRI room, Edward filled out the brief questionnaire and signed it before removing his shoes and belt. He placed his keys and wallet in his shoes and walked into the adjoining room that held the big tubular machine.

"Edward, man, how are you?" Alistair asked him. He had met Alistair about two years ago at one of the hospital Christmas parties. He was probably in his late twenties and a very jovial guy.

"I'm okay, thank you. I just want to get this test over with so I can get back to my fiancé. We've got a ton of stuff to do today." Edward was a little worried that he sounded clipped, but he knew Alistair wouldn't hold it against him.

"Alright, then, let's get you in the machine. You know the drill, I'm sure." When Edward nodded, Alistair handed him a pair of bright orange foam earplugs, which he quickly put in his ears before lying on the table. Once he was in the position Alistair wanted him in, the face shield was pulled down to cover his face and he felt a gentle tap on his hand and then a rubber ball was placed into it.

"Okay, Edward. Squeeze the ball if you're uncomfortable at all and I'll pull you out. The test should take about twenty-five minutes. Hold as still as you can. Your dad will read the results himself and said that once you're done, you're supposed to head to his office. Any questions?"

"No, man. I'm good."

Without another word, Edward felt the table he was lying on start to move as he was brought into the tight enclosure. He was grateful he wasn't claustrophobic; he had heard that an MRI for someone who was, was like a living hell. Once he was all the way in, Alistair's voice came through the speakers of the machine. "Okay Edward, You're going to hear a series of beeps, clicks, and whirring sounds. Remember to hold as still as you can. Here we go."

Edward closed his eyes and pictured Bella for the next twenty-five minutes. He was completely at peace seeing Bella's face behind his closed eyelids. She was absolutely perfect in every way possible. He must have dozed off a second time because he was surprised when he started moving again, this time sliding out of the machine. When the table was completely out, Edward opened his eyes to a smiling Alistair.

"You did great, Edward. I've already paged your dad to let him know that you're done. He's on his way right now to read the results. He asked me to let you know he'd meet you and Bella in his office in ten minutes." Alistair offered a hand to him as he sat up and hopped down off the table. Once the inner door was opened, he walked out and grabbed his wallet and keys before slipping into his shoes. He weaved his belt through the loops again and buckled it and then turned to shake Alistair's hand.

"Thank you, Alistair."

"Hey, it's my job, Edward, but you're welcome." With a grin on his face, Edward hurried out the door and made his way to his father's office to await the results of both his MRI and Bella's x-rays.

…..

Charlie waited outside the hospital for five minutes before Jake arrived to bring him back to his cruiser. The whole time he stood there, his mind kept running over everything that happened today. First, Lauren showed up at the station crying. Next, James attacked Edward and kidnapped Bella. Finally, Bella purposely ran the car into a tree in hopes to get away from James.

If Charlie was being honest with himself, he had to be grateful to Lauren. As much as he hated her for what she did to Bella just over a week ago, she was the one who told him James was still in town. She didn't directly save Bella, but she at least alerted him to the fact that he needed to be on his guard. As he came to this realization, he felt remorseful. No girl should have to go through what Lauren did this morning, even if she was a snot-nosed bitch.

Without putting much more thought into it, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the station. Heidi answered after two rings. "Forks Police Department, this is Heidi speaking," she said in a very professional yet cheerful voice.

"Heidi, it's Charlie. Do you have a second so we can talk?" He knew that she was supposed to be answering the phones today and catching up on paperwork, but he hoped it was slow enough that they would have a few minutes.

He heard her gasp on the other end of the line before she started talking at a mile a minute. "Oh my god! Chief Swan, are you okay? How is Bella? I heard what happened. That poor girl! I hope she's not too traumatized because of everything."

He knew he needed to interrupt her to get her to stop her rambling. She would go on forever if he allowed it. With a silent chuckle, he spoke. "Heidi, take a breath. Bella is okay. Dr. Cullen is examining her as we speak. He is confident that she will be okay and I have every confidence in him. Have you had a chance to speak to Lauren? I know I shouldn't have just left her alone in the station like I did, but I knew you would be arriving shortly. How is she?"

Heidi jumped right in again, this time in report mode. "Yes, I've talked to Lauren. She is a strong girl and seems to be holding herself together. I've called her parents and they are both heading down to the station now. Because Lauren is still seventeen, they want to press charges against James."

Charlie nodded his head; he was grateful that Lauren's parents were going to go after James legally. He knew Bella and Edward would as well, but the more charges against him, the less likely he would be getting out of jail any time soon. Hopefully, they would be able to put him away for years with all the charges.

"Alright, Jake is pulling up right now," he told Heidi. "I'm going to go grab my cruiser and make sure Sam's got everything in control at the accident scene, and then I'll head back to the station to meet with the Mallory's. I should be there in twenty minutes." Without giving her a change to respond, he flipped his cell phone shut. He knew she'd probably be ticked at him when he got there, but he also knew that he'd apologize to her and things would be fine again. Heidi was one of his most resilient officers.

Jake didn't even bother getting out of the car when he pulled up to the curb. He simply unlocked the door and waited for Charlie to join him. That was the good thing about Jake; he knew when he needed to let Charlie take care of business without interrupting him.

"Hey, Chief," he said by way of greeting when Charlie climbed into his car.

"Hey, Jake." With Jake, there was no reason to fill the silence. They both seemed comfortable whether there was conversation or not, and right then, Charlie really needed the time to think about everything some more. As Jake drove back to the accident site, Charlie made a mental list of everything he had to do to ensure James spent the next several years in jail.

He had to have Lauren write out her official statement about the events of this morning. He had to allow Mr. and Mrs. Mallory to file official charges against him for the assault of their minor daughter. He also needed to get official statements from Bella and Edward and briefly wondered if they'd have time to stop by the station to give them before heading out to Port Angeles today to shop. He figured if he gave them an hour before he called, that would be plenty of time for Carlisle to finish his exam of Bella and run any necessary tests.

Less than five minutes later, Jake pulled his car up right beside Charlie's cruiser. Sam was still on the scene, but he was sitting in his cruiser finishing up his paperwork and waiting for Paul to finish towing away the wrecked Toyota Corolla. There was no more need for the fire truck on scene, so they were gone by the time Charlie got back.

Charlie climbed out of Jake's car and headed over to Sam's cruiser. Jake climbed out and followed behind him. When Sam saw them approaching, he set his clipboard down on the passenger seat and climbed out to join them both. Standing there on the grass, the three of them began to discuss the accident and everything that needed to be done.

Charlie asked Sam to finish the report and get it filed once the Corolla was towed. He also put Sam in charge of tracking down the owner and informing him/her that the vehicle was being impounded because it was used in the commission of a crime and that it would be released as soon as everything was processed.

Jake's tasks involved processing the scene, running the gun for any available information, and processing the car for evidence.

Charlie got ready to head back to the station to deal with Lauren and the Mallory's. The day was turning out to be quite busy, but he had hopes that they would be able to lock James Ellsworth away for a very long time.

He sat in his car for a moment and decided to call Carlisle to get a report on Bella. He wasn't sure if his friend would be able to answer his cell or not, but he figured he could at least leave a message telling Carlisle to call him back as soon as he could. It turned out that he didn't have to worry too much though, because Carlisle picked up after two rings.

"Hey Charlie! Are you calling for an update?" Carlisle was always so happy no matter what was going on around him.

"You know me so well, Carlisle, and I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing." Yes, they had been friends since high school, but sometimes it seemed like it was more than that. Sometimes it seemed as if Carlisle was the only person in the world who understood him completely.

Carlisle's voice pulled him from his inner thoughts. "I'm just looking over her x-rays now. There was no internal bleeding, but she does have four broken ribs from the impact. The x-rays show the breaks were clean though, so we don't have to worry about bone fragments or anything like that." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as Carlisle continued.

"Bella is waiting in my office while Edward has an MRI scan done. As long as he doesn't have a concussion, I'll go ahead and release them both. I know Bella is really anxious to get things ready for tomorrow." Charlie heard his friend's laugh though the phone and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he knew Bella was truly happy with Edward.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I know I've said it a lot today, but I really hope you know how much this all means to me. I feel like I can't say it enough for all you've done." He knew that he told Carlisle that he would be back to the hospital after he picked up his cruiser, but the issue with the Mallory family was more pressing. "I need to head to the station for a while. The Mallory's are on their way in to press formal charges against James and I need to take Lauren's official statement."

As soon as the words were out, he realized that he hadn't mentioned anything about what happened this morning to Carlisle, so the next words out of Carlisle's mouth didn't surprise him. "Charlie, what happened to Lauren Mallory? Is she okay?"

After reassuring his friend that Lauren seemed fine and he would have her parents take her to be checked out as soon as they took care of everything at the station, Charlie climbed in his cruiser and headed back toward the station.


	63. Discharged

**A/N Alright, I'm really hoping that the reason I'm not getting many reviews lately is because of Fan Fiction and now my writing. For the last chapter, I only received 3 reviews and again, I'm a little bummed. I know people are at least looking at my story because I'm still getting the same number of hits as before, so I'm asking you to please take a second to review if you read the chapter. Even if it's just two or three words telling me good job or it sucks, I'd appreciate the feedback. **

**This chapter is nearly the size of two of my other chapters, but I felt it all needed to go into this one. I hope you don't mind the length. We're getting closer to the wedding too! We've got a few more chapters before then, but it's definitely coming up. Are you as excited to read about it as I am to write it? Let me know your thoughts. **

**Anyway, that's enough chatter from me. I'll let you get to reading. Again, please take a second to send me your thoughts! XOXOX**

Chapter 62 – Discharged

Bella was exhausted after the events of the morning. So much had happened in the last few hours, and coupled with the fact that she only got a few hours of sleep the night before, she could barely keep her eyes open.

She found herself sitting on the couch in Carlisle's office, just like Edward had suggested before he went off for his tests, leaning her head back against the cushions and resting her eyes.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the next thing she knew, she felt fingers running softly through her hair. Disoriented, she blinked her eyes a few times before discovering that she had her head resting in Edward's lap instead of against the back of the couch. When their eyes met, she saw his love for her burning deeply and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry. I must have fallen asleep." She was overcome with a huge yawn for a second before she was able to continue. "How long have you been back, Handsome?" she asked him.

His fingers moved from her hair to brush lightly against her cheek before he answered her. "Don't you dare apologize to me Beautiful! It's been a rough day for both of us and you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Come here," he whispered before he helped Bella sit up and slide onto his lap. "Bella, you're the reason James is lying in a hospital bed right now instead hurting someone else. You're the reason he may never be able to hurt anyone again. I love you, Bella, more than life itself."

"I love you too, Edward; so, so much." He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss; after all, they were in his father's office in the middle of the hospital waiting for him to come in with their test results. Thinking about the tests, Bella realized that she hadn't asked Edward how his MRI went. "Baby?" she pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes. "How did your test go?"

One corner of his mouth pulled up into her favorite crooked grin as he gazed at her lovingly. "You are incredible, do you realize that?" he asked. Before she even had a chance to answer him, he continued. "You have four broken ribs and are bruised from head to toe, but you're worried about me? Amazing." He shook his head incredulously before he answered her question. "My test went fine. Dad should be here in a minute or two with the results."

Just as he was finishing his sentence, the door to Carlisle's office was opened revealing his father in the doorway. When he saw them both sitting together on the couch, a warm smile appeared on his face. "Hey, you two. Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked as he approached his desk and set down a few boxes.

Bella smiled at Carlisle, grateful for everything he had done for her today. "I'm okay, thank you. My chest feels really sore still and it hurts to breathe, but other than that, I don't really have any pain."

"Alright," he said as he took some x-rays over to the light board that was hanging on one of the walls in his office. Edward gently helped her off his lap before standing and joining his father as he switched the light to the board on.

Bella didn't even bother to move, knowing that she wouldn't understand what they were looking at, even if she tried. Carlisle brought his finger up and pointed something out to Edward. "See the breaks here, Edward? They're clean." Edward nodded his head so his father continued. "That means there's very little chance of a splinter breaking off and causing issues later."

A look of relief crossed Edward's face as both he and his dad turned to face her. "Bella? I'm going to be releasing you today because everything is okay with the x-ray, but I want to tape up your ribs first. I know you and Edward are planning to do some running around today, and it will help minimize the pain if they're wrapped up nice and tight."

Bella looked over at Edward, slightly unsure and definitely not wanting to go back out to a room in the hospital, but Carlisle quickly calmed her worries. "We can do it right here in my office so you don't have to worry about dealing with anyone else. Plus, Edward will be right here the whole time, okay?"

Bella smiled and nodded at Carlisle before her eyes found Edward. He made his way over to help her up from the couch. "Alright, Beautiful, I'm going to help you take your shirt off again. Dad? Does Bella need to remove her bra too?" His eyes never left hers as he waited for his father to answer him.

"Yes, Son; that would be helpful. I won't be able to tape them up completely otherwise," Carlisle answered.

Edward brought his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly before kissing his way across her cheek and to her ear. "Are you okay with this, Love? I don't want you to be in pain today, but it's okay if you'd rather leave it on," he whispered in her ear so that only she heard him.

"You are so wonderful to me, Baby," she whispered back to him. "I'm okay with doing anything that will make this afternoon easier for us. We have a lot to do today and I don't want the pain to slow me down." She slowly turned her face into him and traced his ear with her tongue, making him shiver. "Besides, it'll make things much easier for tonight if I'm not in pain," she whispered seductively before grazing his earlobe with her teeth.

Edward groaned quietly and spoke through his teeth as he tried to subtly adjust his pants. "Fuck me!"

Bella pulled away with a wide smirk on her face. "Oh, you can definitely count on that, Mr. Cullen," she said with a wink. "Okay, Carlisle, I'm ready to be taped up so we can get the heck out of here," she said.

He smiled kindly before explaining, "Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to turn my back so Edward can help you undress. Once you're ready, let me know and we'll get you taken care of." Without another word, he turned his back to them and waited beside his desk.

Edward reached for the hem of her shirt and carefully pulled it up. Has he did, Bella lifted her arms over her head so that he could remove it completely. He quickly folded it and laid it on the couch before reaching back up to help her remove her bra. Once unclasped, he gently guided the straps down her shoulders and off her arms. As he looked at her, his eyes filled with desire and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You take my breath away, Love."

He kissed her just under her ear before turning to his father. "Okay, Dad. We're ready for you."

…..

When his dad showed him Bella's x-rays, he was so relieved. Over the last few years, Edward had spent a lot of time in the hospital with Carlisle, learning the ropes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a doctor or not, but it didn't hurt to learn what he could when he could.

He had seen several x-rays over the years and knew the difference between a clean break and a not-so-clean break. All four breaks on Bella's ribs were clean; which was a total relief. He knew she must still be in a large amount of pain, however. He had never had a broken rib himself, but had heard they were quite painful.

Carlisle confirmed that when he told Bella he wanted to tape her up so she wasn't in too much pain while they were running around later that afternoon. He sighed to himself with relief when his dad told Bella he'd tape her up right there in his office so she didn't have to go back out to the floor. He assumed that was so he didn't have to worry about privacy policies and getting it cleared so that Edward could be there with her. It just seemed easier this way for everyone.

Edward walked over to his beautiful fiancé and helped her up from the couch where she was sitting. "Alright, Beautiful, I'm going to help you take your shirt off again," he told her reassuringly. "Dad? Does Bella need to remove her bra too?" He held her gaze while he waited for Carlisle to answer him.

He received his answer almost immediately. "Yes, Son; that would be helpful. I won't be able to tape them up completely otherwise." The explanation made perfect sense to Edward.

He bent down kiss her chastely on the lips and then slowly made his way across her cheek to whisper in her ear. "Are you okay with this, Love? I don't want you to be in pain today, but it's okay if you'd rather leave it on."

Bella turned her head slightly so she could whisper back to him. "You are so wonderful to me, Baby. I'm okay with doing anything that will make this afternoon easier for us. We have a lot to do today and I don't want the pain to slow me down." He shivered when she slowly ran her tongue over the shell of his ear. "Besides, it'll make things much easier for tonight if I'm not in pain," she whispered just before running her teeth across his ear lobe.

That action traveled from his ear straight to his groin and he shifted as his prominent erection tightened his pants. Through his teeth he breathed out two words, quiet enough that his dad wouldn't hear them. "Fuck me!'

When Bella pulled back, she had a big smile on her face. With a wink, she said, "Oh, you can definitely count on that, Mr. Cullen." Without giving him a chance to respond, she turned to his dad. "Okay, Carlisle, I'm ready to be taped up so we can get the heck out of here," she said.

"Okay, sweetheart," his dad started, smiling kindly. "I'm going to turn my back so Edward can help you undress. Once you're ready, let me know and we'll get you taken care of." He turned back to his desk without another word.

Knowing that his father probably had other things he had to take care of, Edward didn't waste any time. He reached for the hem of her shirt and very carefully, he pulled it up and over her head. After folding it and setting it on the couch beside them, he moved to unclasp her bra and gently slid it free from her body as well. As he drank in the sight of her, he felt his body react and knew his eyes were filled with lust. Leaning in, he whispered, "You take my breath away, Love."

This time he didn't give her a chance to respond before he turned to his dad. "Okay, Dad. We're ready for you," he told him.

When Carlisle turned from his desk, he had a six-inch wide ace bandage in his hands. Like the professional he was, he kept his eyes averted as much as possible from Bella's naked breasts as he set to work wrapping her torso tightly. After he made a few passes around her, Bella spoke.

"Carlisle, did everything look okay with Edward's scan?" She sounded so worried about him even though she was the one with the broken bones. Honestly, Edward didn't even really have a headache anymore. Subconsciously, he raised his hand to the back of his head and felt the large goose egg where James had hit him with the bat. The skin was sensitive to the touch, but didn't really permeate the pain anywhere else.

His father smiled down at Bella and then up at him. "Edward's MRI came back fine. If there is ever any doubt, Bella, I've got the images to prove that he does have a brain underneath that thick skull of his."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Edward protested. He knew that Carlisle was teasing to lighten the mood in the room, but he also didn't really think it was necessary that his own father was using him as the brunt of his joke.

Carlisle looked at him a little sheepishly and then looked at Bella. When they made eye contact, they both started laughing. Bella quickly gasped and wrapped her arms around her torso before scolding Carlisle.

"Ow! Carlisle, don't make me laugh. That hurts dammit!" she said through her giggles.

Carlisle kept laughing. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself. You've got to admit though, it was pretty damn funny!"

Bella was nodding her head in agreement and was about to speak when Edward jumped in. "Are you done, Dad? I'd really like to take my fiancé and get the hell out of here. There's a doctor here that I really can't stand at the moment." He looked up at his father and winked as Bella's jaw fell open.

It had been a while since he and Carlisle were able to joke openly like they were doing, but it felt good to be back in that place. He had so much to be thankful for, but the main reason he felt whole again was standing in front of him, wrapped securely in an ace bandage. He would never be able to thank Bella enough for everything she had done for him, but he would never stop trying, regardless. He planned to live every day of the rest of his life, showing her just how much he loved her and worshipped her.

Carlisle smiled at the two of them with nothing but happiness shining in his eyes. "How does that feel, Bella?" he asked her. "Is it easier for you to move?"

Bella moved around more freely than she had since she had arrived at the hospital. "Wow! That's so much better. Carlisle, you're amazing. Thank you so much for everything you've done today!" She reached her hands up and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek before releasing him.

"Oh, Bella, there's no need to thank me; it's my job to help you. You'll be an official Cullen in a little over a day and I already consider you a daughter. I love you, sweetheart." He smiled at her and then took a deep breath. "While I'm thinking about it though, I want to prescribe you a pain killer in case your ribs start to bother you at all today or tonight when you're trying to sleep."

He walked back to his desk and grabbed a prescription pad and scribbled on it. When he was done writing whatever it was he needed to, he tore the piece of paper off and handed it to her. "Ok, it's important to remember a few things if you take one of these today. Do not drive. I know that won't be an issue, but it would still be irresponsible of me if I didn't mention it. It might make you sleepy, so I would recommend using it as a last resort. Try Tylenol first; if that doesn't work after a few hours, then take one of these. Make sure you eat something when you take it, too, otherwise you might get nauseous." As he told her the warnings, he ticked them off on his hand. "One more thing," he added. "Make sure you drink plenty of water if you do take one, whether it's today or tonight sometime. It will help it get into your system faster and that's something you'll definitely appreciate. Any questions?"

Bella shook her head and then looked at Edward. He hadn't seen what his father prescribed, but he figured it was either vicodin or percocet. One quick glance at the paper in Bella's hand and his suspicions were confirmed. Percocet. "No, Dad. I think we're good." He was really starting to be thankful for all the days he had spent with his dad at the hospital learning the ins and outs of being a doctor. He had picked up a wealth of knowledge that was now coming in very handy.

Carlisle walked back to his desk again and grabbed a few pieces of paper. "Alright, then. Bella, this is your discharge paperwork. I just need you to sign by the "X". It says that you need to come back in if your pain changes in any way or gets worse. It also has care instructions for your broken ribs, but Edward probably knows what do to better than what's on that sheet."

Bella grabbed the pen from Carlisle and knelt down beside the little table that held the lamp. She signed her name and then handed both pen and paper back to him. His father then turned to him and handed him the second sheet of paper. "You know the drill, Edward. Be careful driving. If you get dizzy or your headache gets worse, you need to come back right away. Don't sleep for the next six to eight hours without someone there to keep an eye on you."

Edward nodded and signed the discharge paperwork. Once he handed it back to his father, he grabbed Bella's shirt and helped her slip it back on. The ace bandage was wrapped around her torso so tight, that he didn't think she would mind if he didn't help her put her bra back on. He took it and folded it before sliding it into his front pocket as Bella simply smiled at him.

"Dad, can I use the phone in here to call Em? We're going to need a ride back to the church to get my car." He hadn't thought about the fact that his car had been left behind in the church parking lot until just now.

Carlisle laughed. "He should already be in the waiting room. My car is there too. I'm going to head over there with you guys and grab it. I called him while I was reading the results of your MRI."

Edward smiled at his dad's thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Dad." He held his hand out to Bella, who quickly grabbed onto it. With their fingers interlocked, he led Bella out of the office and into the hospital's waiting room; Carlisle trailed closely behind.

…..

Charlie pulled into the parking lot at the station and braced himself for what he knew he was walking into. If it were Bella who had been assaulted, he knew he would want to beat the living shit out of the person who did it. He didn't expect Lauren's parents to react any different.

He took the three steps up to the front door and walked in quietly. Lauren and her parents were sitting down in front of Heidi's desk and she was talking to them calmly. As soon as the bell above the door rang, all eyes shot to where he was standing.

Plastering a smile of reassurance on his face, Charlie walked in and straight up to the Mallory's. "Mr. and Mrs. Mallory, Lauren; would you please join me in my office so we can speak freely?" From the look on their faces, the conversation that was coming was definitely one to have behind closed doors.

All three rose to their feet immediately, so Charlie gestured toward his office, silently asking them to lead the way. As soon as the door was closed, Greg Mallory began his tirade.

"Chief, please tell me you caught the son of a bitch who did this to my baby."

Charlie knew that he needed to get everyone to remain calm, so he gestured to the couch in the corner. "Please, take a seat. We have a lot that we need to discuss." Once the three of them were sitting on the sofa, Charlie began. "Greg, Susan, to answer your question: yes, we have James Ellsworth in custody. After he attacked Lauren this morning, he went after two other Forks High School Seniors. He knocked one unconscious by hitting him over the head with a baseball bat and then proceeded to kidnap the second one."

He had to take a deep breath before he continued, knowing he was talking about Bella. It was easier not to mention her name, but it still hurt like hell to think about. "The young lady he took was smart enough to run the car head on into a tree. She walked away with some bruises and four broken ribs, but James sustained serious injuries. They think he'll be okay, but there is a chance he'll be paralyzed."

The three other faces in the room all froze at the news Charlie had just shared. It was almost as if they couldn't completely understand what he had said. Charlie remained silent allowing his words the chance to sink in. He didn't want any of the Mallory's to question the fact that James was taken care of for the time being; he didn't want them to change their minds about pressing charges after hearing the havoc he caused in one day in their small town. It would be an easier decision to make if they knew James was safely in custody and could in no way retaliate against them.

Lauren was the first to break the silence. "Chief," she whispered. His attention immediately snapped to her. "Um, who… who…um," she struggled. He knew what she was trying to ask, but part of him was still pissed off enough at her to make her spit out her question.

"Who…?" Charlie asked when it didn't seem like she was going to finish her sentence.

Lauren took a deep breath to calm down and then tried again. "You said it was two high school seniors that James attacked this morning, Chief. Who were they?"

Charlie's careful professional façade crumbled when Lauren finally asked the question aloud. His eyes welled up with tears as it finally hit him with just how close he had come to losing Bella again. After a moment, he was able to look her directly in the eye and answer her question. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Her head immediately dropped and she started sobbing again. "I'm… so… sorry… Chief," she managed between sobs. "So… s…s…sorry… for… everything."

As far as he was aware, it was the first time Lauren had apologized for anything. He felt like she should really be apologizing to Bella instead of him, but he walked up to her and gently patted her on the back anyway. "It's alright, Lauren. This wasn't your fault." He paused for a moment before adding "James was a twisted young man and would have done the same thing to anyone. I'm sorry this happened to you."

He looked from Lauren to her parents. When their eyes met, he spoke again. "I understand you would like to press formal charges against James for the assault on Lauren?" Susan Mallory grabbed her husband's hand and held it tightly as both fervently nodded their heads. "Okay, then I'm going to need Lauren to write down exactly what happened in her own words." He turned to look at Lauren again before addressing her directly. "Lauren, I know we went over this earlier, but I'm going to need you to write it all down. Your mom and dad will be right outside filling out some paperwork if you need them."

When she nodded her head, Charlie handed her a notebook opened to a clean page and a pen. She stood and walked to the chair directly in front of his desk before sitting down again. Once she was ready, he gestured for her parents to join him and led the way back into the main area of the station and over to Heidi's desk. "Heidi, can you help the Mallory's file all the necessary paperwork to press charges against James? Lauren is writing her statement in my office now. I need to check in with Jake and Sam and then I need to call Bella and have her and Edward drop by to make their statements."

"Sure thing, Chief," Heidi responded as she started rifling through the filing cabinet beside her desk looking for the proper forms.

Charlie smiled at the three of them and then walked toward the front door of the station, pulling out his cell phone as he went. Once outside, he started to make his calls. His first call was to Sam to make sure that he had finished up the report for the accident. After confirming that it was done and that he would be in shortly to file it, Charlie asked him to do something else. "Sam, I know that they said there is a good chance that James is paralyzed, but I want someone sitting on him 24/7. If that bastard is able to walk when he wakes up, I don't want him walking out right under our noses."

Sam laughed quietly. "Sure thing, Chief. I'll have Seth take the first shift and then have Paul take over. Need anything else?"

"That's it for now, Sam, thanks," he said genuinely. After saying their goodbyes, Charlie ended the call and dialed Jake's cell.

"Hey Jake, how's the scene coming?" he asked as soon as the line was picked up.

"Oh, hey Chief. It's going just fine. Everything at the scene is very straightforward. It lines up exactly with what Bella told you. Looks like instead following the curve of the road she kept going straight and ran the car right into the old oak in front of the bank. There were no skid marks on the pavement, so it's obvious she didn't hit the brakes at all. Perfectly clear cut."

As Jake was talking about the scene, Charlie's thoughts drifted to something he had completely forgotten about with everything that happened this morning. When Carlisle had called from the church parking lot, he had said that there was a baseball bat lying on the pavement beside Edward. He began to wonder if Carlisle had thought to grab the bat so that they could dust it for prints and made a mental note to call his friend to ask as soon as he got off the phone with Jake.

"Thanks Jake. Sounds like you've got everything under control. Is there anything you need, son?" he asked the young forensic technician.

"Nope," Jake responded, popping the 'p'. "I'm good here."

Charlie smiled at the sound of the innocence that Jake possessed. "Alright then. Make sure you check in with me later and let me know if you get any hits on the gun. We may need to run it up to Seattle and use their forensic computers to find anything, but lets see what we come up with first, okay?"

"Alrighty, Chief. I'll let you know as soon as I have any results."

Just as Jake was about to say goodbye and disconnect the call, Charlie spoke up again. "Oh, and Jake? One thing I overlooked this morning in my panic to track down Bella was the fact that the bat James used to knock Edward out was lying beside him in the church parking lot when Dr. Cullen pulled up. I'm not sure what happened to it." He shook his head in complete disbelief of his lack of protocol this morning, but continued anyway. "As soon as we get off the phone, I'll call him to see if he had the wits to pick it up so we can dust it for prints. Why not add another nail to James' coffin, right? Anyway, if he has it, I'll need you to swing by the hospital to collect it from him, okay?"

"Sure thing," came Jake's immediate reply. "Just give me a call and let me know. I'm wrapping things up here now so I'll be heading back to the station in about ten minutes."

Once they ended their conversation, Charlie dialed Carlisle's cell phone number and was slightly surprised when he picked up after the second ring. "Hey Charlie!"

He sounded even happier than he did earlier, so Charlie took that as good news. "Hey Carlisle. How did Edward's MRI go? Is everything okay with him?"

There was no hesitation at all in Carlisle's response. "Everything is great. We're actually all with Emmett right now on the way back to the church to get our cars. Edward and Bella have been discharged and are ready to get back to their day of wedding errands. I need to grab my car and head back to the hospital to check on a patient."

Carlisle didn't need to explain any further. Charlie knew exactly whom he was talking about just by the way his friend said the word 'patient.' He was going to see what he could do about James. Charlie figured now was as good a time as any to ask about the bat, especially since they were heading to the church. "I have a question for you, Carlisle. Did you happen to grab the bat James used on Edward when he knocked him out? I want to have it dusted for prints so that we can use it against him later."

"Actually, Charlie, I did grab it. I knew you'd need it if there was going to be any type of investigation, so I've got it wrapped in a blanket in my trunk. I was careful not to handle it directly, so the prints should be intact. I don't know if you'll be able to use it because of the chain of evidence and all that, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try."

Charlie sighed with relief. "Carlisle, what the hell would I do without you? I know I don't tell you enough, but thank you for everything you do. You're an incredible friend and I couldn't find a better one if I tried."

Running true to form, Carlisle told him there were no thanks necessary. They had been friends for a long time and soon would become family, so he did it out of true camaraderie. "You are so much more than my friend, Charlie. You are my brother, my family. I know you would do the same for me."

Charlie smiled at the words. Carlisle was right; what they shared was so much more than friendship. The bond they shared had developed in high school and grown stronger as each day of the last twenty-five years passed.

Before he ended the call, he asked to speak to Bella. When she got on the phone, she sounded perfectly fine, which made him smile to himself. "Hey Bells! How are you?"

"I'm good now, Daddy. Quit worrying so much," she admonished him. "You're going to give yourself a stroke from all the stress."

"Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be Cullen: you are everything to me. You are my baby, my flesh and blood, and my life. No matter how many times you yell at me for worrying about you, I'm never going to stop. I love you, sweetheart. Always have, always will."

Bella sniffled a few times before she was able to answer him. He could hear the emotion strong in her voice when she spoke. "I love you, too, Daddy. Just because I'm marrying Edward, it doesn't mean that that'll ever change."

Charlie sighed at the same time he smiled. He knew that they had a long road ahead of them with all the James bullshit, but he was glad Bella had Edward to lean on. If anyone would be able to get her through this, it would be him. "I know that will never change, sweetheart, but it's nice to hear you say it regardless. Anyway, the reason I called was to ask you and Edward to stop by the station to give your statements before you left to run your errands. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Daddy. We'll stop by as soon as we pick up Edward's car. How long do you think it will take?" she asked him.

"I can't imagine it would take more than an hour. I'll see you both in a little while. I love you, Bells." With that, Charlie closed his phone and headed back inside the station. It looked like Heidi was finishing up with the Mallory's, so he decided to check on Lauren, knowing that she should be just about done with her statement. With a heavy sigh, he walked to his office and opened the door.


	64. Forgiveness

**A/N Well, it looks like people are reviewing again and I really appreciate it! I also wanted to say welcome to all the new readers. It never ceases to amaze me that I am still getting faves and alerts for this story. Thank you all so much! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts! :)**

Chapter 63 - Forgiveness

Bella was sitting beside Edward in the front of his Volvo as they drove to the Police Station. Charlie had called and asked her if they could spare an hour to come down and fill out their statements of what exactly happened. She knew there was more to it than that, but she also knew he would tell her what he wanted when they got there. For now, Bella was content to hold Edward's hand in hers and stare at his beautiful profile as he drove the few miles to the station.

When Edward pulled up to the station and shut the car off, he turned in his seat to face her; his face held so much love for her that it nearly took her breath away. "What are you thinking, Love?" he asked her as he gently brought his free hand up to stroke her face.

She felt herself sighing. She should have known that he would be able to tell there was something on her mind. "It's nothing really. Dad asked us to come down and give our statements, but somehow I just know there's more to it than that." She felt silly, but she also knew that Edward would never judge her for her thoughts so she continued. "I mean, how long could it really take to write up our statements? Why would he expect us to be here around an hour just for that?"

Edward smiled at Bella before pulling his hand from hers and climbing out of the car. Before she knew it, he was at her side, opening the door and helping her stand. Once the door was closed, Edward wrapped her in his strong arms. "Bella, whatever it is that Charlie wants, we'll handle it together, okay? You're not alone anymore and if I have anything to say about it, you'll never be alone again. I love you so much." He whispered the last words in her ear before tracing the shell of it with his tongue. When she felt his warm breath on her skin, she couldn't help but shiver and close her eyes to enjoy his touch.

"I love you, too, Edward; more than I can ever express," she whispered back as she moved her hand to the back of his neck, to play with the soft hair there. After a minute of just standing there, reveling in the feel of his arms around her, she pulled back slightly and looked into his penetrating emerald eyes. Standing on the tips of her toes, she raised her face to his as he leaned down toward her. Their lips met for a brief moment in a sweet kiss before she smiled against him.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked. He seemed a little hesitant of her reaction, but she knew he would lend her his strength if she needed it.

She smiled up at him, trying to tell him with her eyes what no words were accurate enough to say. "With you by my side, baby, I'm ready for anything." Without another word, she released her hold on his neck, sank back down to the flats of her feet and reached to grab his hand. Once their hands were locked together, she let him lead her up the stairs and into the station.

Charlie was standing by the door when they walked in, waiting for them. Bella thought it was weird that he had an apprehensive look on his face, but when she saw his eyes dart to a group of people sitting at Heidi's desk and then quickly back to her, she understood why.

One of the people that had turned around at the sound of the bell above the station door was Lauren Mallory. The moment their eyes met, Bella froze right where she was, pulling Edward to a stop with her. "Dad, what the hell is she doing here?" she hissed at Charlie.

Charlie was quick to try to calm her. "Bells, take a deep breath. I'll explain everything to you, but we need to do it in the privacy of my office, okay?" He was fidgeting under her glare, but after a few seconds, he squared his shoulders and tried again. "Bella, please. She's not here to cause you any problems; she's here because she had to give a statement. Her parents are pressing charges against James, okay? Now can we please go into my office?"

_What_? Bella's head started spinning and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her vision started to blur and just as she felt her legs weaken and fall out from under her, Edward scooped her up in his arms. "It's okay, Love. Let's go sit down so we can talk, okay? Take deep breaths, I've got you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to Charlie's office, where he sat down on the small couch still cradling her in his arms. Charlie followed them, closing the door behind him once he was in. "Baby, are you okay now or do you need an Ativan?" Edward asked her, brushing her hair from her face.

Bella took a few deep breaths and when she finally felt more like herself again, she smiled up at Edward. "I'm okay. Thank you for taking care of me, babe. I love you so much."

"Love, there is no need to thank me for that. It's my job to take care of you, to love you, and protect you always. I promise you that I will do just that until I draw my last breath. You are my everything, Bella. I love you, too." He used his index finger to lift her chin from his chest. When their eyes met, she saw the truth of everything he had said reflecting back at her.

Drawing strength from him, she turned to her dad. "Okay, dad. I need you to explain to me what you meant out there. Why did Lauren need to give a statement and what charges are her parents pressing against James?" Charlie looked at her and then at Edward before drawing in a deep breath and launching into the tale of what happened.

...

Bella continued to amaze him with everything she did. When she mentioned her concerns about why her father wanted them at the station, he was there for her. When she saw Lauren Mallory, of all people, sitting in the station with her parents, she panicked and he lent her his strength. What really amazed him though, was the fact at how she reacted when Charlie told her why Lauren was there.

The moment her father was done explaining what had happened this morning to Lauren, Bella released the hold she had on Edward and moved to stand up. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked her as she slid off his lap. He started to worry because she had a look of determination in her eyes.

"The right thing," she said as she made her way to the door. Charlie didn't seem to know what to do or how he was supposed to react, so he looked at Edward with a panicked look in his eyes. Edward then did the only thing he could do. He jumped to his feet and in three long strides, caught up to her.

When she looked at him questioningly, he simply shrugged and grabbed her hand, knotting their fingers together. "We're in this together, remember?" he asked her with a wink. With a smile for him, she turned back around and opened the door to the office.

It looked as if the Mallorys were just finishing up with the female officer when Bella led him out of Charlie's office. To say that Lauren looked worried when she saw Bella would be an understatement; but the look was so much more than that. Looking at Lauren's face, mixed in with the worry, was true remorse. It looked as if she was finally regretting what she had put Bella through.

When it was clear that Bella was going to go right up to her in the middle of the police station, Lauren's eyes widened and the tears began streaming down her face. Bella stopped when she was only a foot from Lauren and they just stared at each other for a minute. "I'm sorry," Bella finally whispered. "No one deserves to have a guy force himself upon them like what James did. I may not like you Lauren, but that doesn't mean I would ever want to see this happen to you."

Lauren didn't seem to know what to say to Bella's monologue at first. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she finally spoke. "I don't understand how you can apologize to me for something that was completely out of your control after everything I did to you. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Bella. I was a total bitch to you for no reason other than petty jealousy." She laughed a little haughtily before she continued. "Before you came to Forks, I was the Queen B. When you got here, you were like the shiny new toy. Every guy at the school had eyes for you from the moment they saw you, even with that ugly ass hair cut. I wanted that attention back and was willing to do anything to get it. Bella, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I know we probably won't ever be friends, but do you think you could at least forgive me?"

Edward looked at Bella, wondering what she was going to say. He knew that this was closure that she really needed to be able to move forward with life, but he also knew that he would stand by her no matter what she chose to do. There was no way he could blame her if she couldn't find it in herself to forgive Lauren. What Lauren did was reprehensible to say the least and Edward wasn't even sure he'd be able to forgive her if she'd done it to him.

Bella amazed him yet again though. He felt her hand loosen around his before she pulled away completely. She must have felt his hesitation to let her go, because she turned to smile at him reassuringly, her eyes asking for him to trust her. With a slight nod of his head, Bella turned back toward Lauren and closed the gap, wrapping her arms around her. "I forgive you," she said. It took a minute for Lauren to return the hug, but when she finally did, it was tentative; it was almost as if she were afraid if she hugged her back, Bella would pull away.

When they finally broke apart, Edward noticed tears in both of their eyes. Somehow, because of everything that had happened, the two had bonded. Lauren might have been right, maybe they wouldn't ever be able to be friends after all that had happened, but at least they were no longer enemies. He watched as Lauren reached for both of Bella's hands before she said anything more, but when she did speak again, she only muttered two words. "Thank you."

Without saying anything else, Lauren released Bella's hand, smiled at her, and then turned with her parents to leave. Not wasting any time, Edward stepped up to Bella and engulfed her in a tight hug. He couldn't have been more proud of her than he was in that moment and he needed her to know that. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he shared with her just how she made him feel in that moment.

"Isabella Swan, I have never been so proud of someone in my entire life. What you were able to do in that moment with Lauren, would have taken most people thousands of dollars and years worth of therapy to accomplish. Forgiveness is not an easy task, especially when it is for something as egregious as what Lauren did to you." He pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes when he said the next part. "You never cease to amaze me, Beautiful, with how truly selfless you are. I am truly honored that you agreed to marry me and simply can't wait for tomorrow." Ever so reverently, he placed a kiss on her lips as his grip around her waist tightened. "Are you ready to finish what needs to be done here so we can get back to wedding details?"

"Absolutely," Bella answered before turning to find her father watching her. She reached for Edward's hand again, and he let her lead him back to her father's office so they could give him their statements. When they finished at the station, they were going to head next door to the courthouse to apply for their marriage license and then head to Port A for some shopping. He had never been so excited to go shopping in his life, but he knew that it would bring him one step closer to taking Bella as his wife.

...

After she and Edward both wrote down their accounts of what happened, Charlie explained to them what it would take to file charges against James. She knew that the more charges there were filed against him, the more likely it would be for one or more of them to stick. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to file charges of assault and attempted kidnapping, but she wasn't sure if Edward would file assault charges as well. When he nodded after Charlie asked if they wanted to file charges, she was relieved. With the mounds of charges piling up against him, the judge would more than likely deny him bail. He had breaking and entering, destroying property, multiple assault charges, attempted kidnapping, attempted rape; the list seemed to go on and on.

After filling out the paperwork that Charlie gave them to file the charges, they both stood to leave. Bella walked up to her father and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you for everything," she told him. When she released him from the hug, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, making him smile widely.

When she moved back by Edward's side, he raised his arm to Charlie as if to shake hands. Charlie went against everything she ever knew about him; instead of shaking Edward's offered hand, he pulled him into a hug instead. "You're family now, Edward; a handshake just won't do," her dad told him. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you two have a lot you need to do to get ready for tomorrow. Get the hell out of here," he said with a warm smile for both of them. Without another word, Bella grabbed Edward's hand and began leading him toward the door of the station.

Once they were outside, Edward turned toward her. "Are you okay, sweetheart? That was a lot to have to go though, especially since you haven't even been eighteen for a full week. I'm so proud of you!" He leaned across the small center console and kissed her lips before straightening up again. "Are you ready to apply for our marriage license?"

Bella smiled widely at Edward's excitement when he asked his question. "Edward, I'm okay, I promise; and I have never been more ready for anything in my life. Let's go!" With that, Edward took her hand and they walked the twenty-five yards to the courthouse.

Getting a marriage license was a fairly easy process. Once they were inside, the older woman at the front desk greeted them with a kind smile. After explaining what it was she and Edward needed, she directed them down the hall to the clerk's office where they were asked to fill out the necessary paperwork. Once the gentleman entered the information into the computer, he informed Edward that it would be a fifty dollar fee to receive the license and that there was a twenty-four hour waiting period. Edward quickly took out his wallet and handed the man the cash and then waited for his receipt. Once it was printed, the man explained that they could pick up the license at the same time tomorrow.

As they left the courthouse, Edward had a huge, proud smile on his face. "You look happy, Edward," she told him as she squeezed his hand.

Edward pulled her into him and wrapped his arms fully around her before responding. "Saying I'm happy would be the understatement of the year, Bella. Right now, I feel like the luckiest man in the world." He leaned in to kiss her lips while smiling. "You make me feel this way, gorgeous; you and only you. I love you," he said against her lips before deepening the kiss.

When they were both gasping for air, they allowed some distance between them, smiling into each others' eyes. Finally, she saw Edward glance at his watch and smile. "We've got a little time before we need to leave for Port Angeles. Let's grab some lunch and then go home," he said before opening her door to the Volvo.

"Mmm... Home. That sounds amazing, Edward. Especially knowing it will be with you."

They stopped at the diner for a quick bite to eat and then drove back to the Cullen house. Without a word, Edward opened her door for her and the second she was standing, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. When he set her carefully on the bed and then went back to lock the door, she knew she was in for some fun.

**A/N Ok, so I have to admit I fudged a bit on the marriage license. In my research, Bella and Edward would have had to go to Port Angeles to apply for the license and there is a three day waiting period, not a one day. I toyed with the idea of having Charlie 'make some phone calls' for them to see if he could persuade the court to wave the waiting period, but then decided just to go with what I originally planned and write it this way. It is fiction, after all! :) Thanks for understanding. **


	65. Connected

**A/N Hey everyone! Happy Friday! I hope you all had a great Forth of July/Canada Day weekend this last week. I'm sorry for the delay in posting, but July is a difficult month for me and I try to be as much of a recluse as I can. If I could wipe it off the calendar completely, I would, but since I can't I figured I'd make the best of it. =) **

**So here you go... Please read and review... I'd love to know what you think!**

Chapter 64 - Connected

This morning had been very stressful to say the least. First, the meeting with Pastor Webber, then everything that happened with James, the hospital and tests, filing charges at the station, and then finally applying for the marriage license.

Except for the James fiasco, everything turned out okay. Pastor Webber was meeting them tomorrow afternoon at the lighthouse in Port Townsend and was more than happy to perform the ceremony. They would be able to pick up the marriage license tomorrow around noon from the courthouse, and at sunset tomorrow, Bella would legally be his forever; he couldn't have been more excited for everything to come.

At the moment though, Bella was sitting on his bed, watching him as he slowly sauntered over to her. She was utterly breathtaking and had an ethereal glow about her. Everything about her was beautiful; her mind, heart, body and soul. They had a few hours before they had to meet Angela, Alice, and Emmett to head to Port Angeles, so he didn't want to waste another minute. He needed to show her just how much he loved her and couldn't live without her.

When their eyes met, he smiled at her and she returned it with an inviting smile of her own. He knew that she had to be in pain because of her injuries and he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't stand the distance between them anymore. He needed her like he needed air to breathe.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," he whispered to her as he joined her on the bed. "I cannot wait until tomorrow night when you become my wife. I love you so much." He took his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled even wider when Bella leaned into his touch.

He slowly moved in and touched her lips with his. He wanted so much more than a simple kiss, but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting Bella; she had already gone through so much today and in the last week.

She pressed her forehead against his as she broke the kiss. "I love you, too, Edward. I need more. I need you, so much it hurts. Please?" she whispered, pleading with her eyes.

"Are you sure, Love? I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are."

Bella immediately started shaking her head at him. "I'm sure, Edward," she said before kissing him again.

His hand wound around the back of her neck and he allowed her to deepen the kiss; he wanted Bella to control everything so that he didn't hurt her. If she asked for more, he would give it to her; he would give her anything she wanted. She was his life, his world, his everything.

They sat on the edge of his bed and kissed for several minutes; their tongues dancing with each other languidly, exploring every facet available to them. The kiss broke momentarily as they both gasped for much-needed air but the moment they filled their lungs, Bella moved to straddle his lap and reach for the hem of his shirt. The movement caused her skirt to slide up her legs and when her center rubbed against his crotch, he could feel the heat emanating through her panties. At the sensation, he was instantly ready for her.

He quickly helped her remove his shirt from his body so she didn't hurt herself, and as soon as he was free from it, her hands started roaming all over the naked skin as she attacked his face with kisses. She kissed his lips, cheeks, chin, eyes, forehead, and jaw. Wherever there was available skin on his face, she kissed it. She worked her way to his ear and licked the outer shell, sending shivers down his spine before whispering to him seductively. "If I remember correctly, Mr. Cullen, you said something while we were at the hospital about wanting to be home so you could lick every inch of my breasts. Why the hell am I still wearing clothes?"

All coherent thoughts left him in that moment and he felt his erection grow impossibly harder as she ground herself into him. "Oh god, Bella. You are so incredible sexy. I love it when you talk dirty to me," he whispered back huskily. "Are you partial to this shirt?"

The moment she shook her head, he growled and reached up to tear at the front of the shirt, popping the buttons off. He was met with the site of Bella's torso wrapped tightly in an ace bandage, including her breasts. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. "Love, it looks like I'll have to wait to taste your beautiful breasts; I forgot about the damn ace bandage."

Bella giggled at him before responding. "Sorry, handsome. I guess I forgot about it, too." She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout before adding, "And I was so looking forward to the feel of your tongue sliding over every inch of them."

Inspiration hit in that moment and he stood with his hands on Bella's firm ass, holding her against him. She squealed at the movement, not knowing what he had in mind, but when he gently laid her down on her back and pulled her to the edge of the bed, her eyes lit up.

"There's more of you to taste than your breasts, Bella, and I want it all." In one motion, he slipped his hands into the waistband of her skirt and panties and slid them down her body, leaving her completely naked in front of him except for her shoes. He dropped to his knees in front of her and spread her legs before inhaling deeply. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. Without a second thought, he ran his tongue up the length of her slit, moaning deeply when her taste exploded on his tongue.

"Mmm...heaven," he muttered before taking a second taste. This time, he used his left hand to spread her open while his tongue lingered on her swollen, sensitive nub. He felt her body jerk involuntarily as he flicked her clit with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and biting down.

"Yesssss," Bella hissed. "That feels incredible baby. Don't stop, please?" she begged as he continued to tease her. After rolling the bundle of nerves between his teeth a few more times, this thumb replaced his mouth and he moved back down to her opening. Straightening his tongue, he thrust it inside her as deep as he was able and immediately felt her hips lift off the bed while her hands pulled him farther down to her.

He rubbed circles around her clit with his thumb while he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her core. "Shit...so close...gonna come...Ed...ward," she panted, eliciting a guttural moan from him. The vibrations of the moan were enough to send her spiraling over the edge and she exploded into his mouth while he lapped up everything she offered. "Oh my god, Baby! That was intense," she said once she came down from her high.

He couldn't help but smile when he emerged from between her legs. "I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart. You taste incredible; I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you but I know I'll never stop trying."

At his words, Bella moaned from the bed. "Please, Edward. I need you...now," she whispered in a voice laden with pure desire.

"You have me, Bella," he answered her. "Any part of me you want."

...

The orgasm she just had was mind blowing. She wasn't lying when she told Edward it was intense. If she were being honest with herself, it was one of the most intense orgasms she had experienced yet, and he had treated her to some amazing orgasms. As much as her body loved the feel of his tongue inside her though, she needed more; she needed to be filled by him completely and his tongue just wouldn't cut it.

She was worried that he would tell her no when she begged for him. She knew she was hurt, but she honestly couldn't feel any pain; all she could feel was the pleasure he brought to her. He was the only thing she could even think of. He possessed her every thought, her every action, her everything. She was somewhat surprised by his answer when she told him she needed him though. She thought she would have to beg more, but he readily told her she could have any part of him she wanted.

Not wanting him to change his mind, she sat up and began reaching for the button on his pants. "Any part?" she asked him with a purr in her voice as she raised her brow at him.

His head rolled back as she let his pants fall to his ankles while she palmed his rock hard member through the thin cloth of his boxers. "Ugh..." he grunted before he was able to answer her. "Yes, my beautiful Bella, I'm yours completely."

She watched as he stepped out of his pants before she quirked a brow at him questioningly. "Aren't you still a little over dressed?" she asked motioning to his boxers.

He chuckled at her before slipping his boxers off his waist and allowing them to join his discarded pants on the ground. "A little needy, aren't we?" he asked as her hand immediately moved to massage his newly freed appendage. When her hand met the soft skin of his shaft, he sucked in a ragged breath and she watched as his eyes rolled back into his head. "That feels amazing, baby. You're skin is so soft against mine," he whispered huskily.

"Babe, I can't take it any more. I need you to touch me, to fill me, to make love to me. Please, Edward? Will you make love to me?" Her voice was heavy with the lust she didn't even bother trying to hide. Tomorrow he would be her husband, but she wanted him to claim her now.

Edward's eyes snapped to hers as she begged him and he looked absolutely torn. "Love, I don't want to hurt you, are you sure you're ready for this?" She could see that he wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the bed and push into her wet core, but he obviously didn't want to cause her any more pain.

"I'm positive, honey. I want you, Edward. I need you. Please?" She tried begging again and could see his resolve waiver.

"Bella, you have to tell me if I hurt you at all, okay? I want to know immediately if I do something wrong and I want you on top so you can control the movements. Promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurting you," he demanded, finally allowing his need to possess her win over his concern for her comfort.

She sighed in relief as he climbed onto the bed and spread out on his back. "I promise," she whispered as she moved to straddle his waist. She was in desperate need of some sort of friction between her legs, so she started sliding her wet, heated core along the length of his shaft. Any tension she had in her body left immediately and it was just the two of them, exactly as they were meant to be.

Edward's hands moved to her hips and he held her as she continued her movements along his length. After a few more passes, he was moaning from the sensations she was bringing him, but they were both desperate for more. With their eyes locked together and their bodies moving in perfect harmony with each other, they took it one step farther. Bella lifted her hips from Edward's body as his hand slipped down to position himself at her entrance. Wasting no time, she immediately sank back down, impaling herself onto him fully.

They both sighed, completely content that they were now connected in the most intimate way. Once Bella's body adjusted to the feel of Edward inside her, she began to move herself up and down the length of his shaft. She would pull up as far as she could without Edward slipping out of her before she dropped herself back down, completely swallowing him within her warm walls. Each time she moved, they would both groan, enjoying the feeling of being so connected.

After several times of sliding up and down him, Edward's hips started to move in time with hers. When she would rise up off of him, he would sink his hips into the bed. When she moved to slide back down, he would thrust up into her, allowing for deeper penetration. The feeling was incredible. She was panting and moaning as she continued to ride him.

Their movements started to speed up as Edward's right hand slid from her hip to her clit. He used his thumb to start rubbing circles around and over the swollen bundle of nerves, causing her to lose control of her body. No longer able to move up and down, she settled for swiveling her hips back and forth. "Oh yes Edward! I'm so...close," she panted as she felt the spring in her stomach grow tighter and tighter. "Yes...right...there...baby... I'm...gonna...come."

Edward began to rub her clit harder and faster. "Yes, baby. Let go. I want to feel you come on me," he said right before pinching her sensitive nub between his thumb and index finger sending shock waves throughout her entire body. The spring, which was wound so tightly in her stomach, broke free at that moment and she spiraled out of control, her walls clamping down around his hard member.

With three more deep thrusts upward, Edward's movements stilled and he spilled his seed into her. Once the highs of their orgasms wore off, Bella collapsed on Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They laid there for what seemed like forever before Edward glanced at the clock on his night stand.

"Angel, we need to get cleaned up and moving. Angela and Alice will be out of school soon and I want to leave when Alice gets here. We still need to swing by and pick Angela up before we head out."

Bella lifted her head from Edward and glanced at the clock before she groaned. She was so glad that he wanted to go ahead with the wedding even though James was no longer an issue, but right then, she didn't want to move. Even though his dick had long gone flaccid, they were still connected in the most intimate of ways and she wasn't ready to lose that connection. "Aww. Do we have to? I don't want to move," she whined as he chuckled underneath her.

Edward brought his hands to her hips and shifted a little underneath her. The movement brought life back to his member and she groaned as she felt him harden inside her. "Bella, love, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he told her huskily, "but I was under the impression that you wanted marry me tomorrow."

Bella knew he was right but she still wasn't ready to lose the connection between them, especially when it seemed like he was ready for another round. "Baby, I do want to marry you tomorrow, and I know we have a lot we need to do; you're right. It's just that I love feeling so connected to you. Besides, it seems like someone is ready for round two," she said as she shifted her hips over him, eliciting a very enticing growl from deep within his chest.

Edward looked up at her with dark, lust-filled eyes and then glanced at the clock again. "Ten minutes," he warned and then thrust his hips up into her, causing his shaft to hit her special spot. Without any other words exchanged, round two began.

...

Bella was insatiable, but he wasn't complaining one bit. He loved her more than he ever thought possible and was glad she wanted him as much as she did. He could never get tired of making love to her.

After their second round of love making, Edward tossed his boxers back on and excused himself to clean up. Before he jumped in the shower, though, he grabbed a clean washcloth and ran it under warm water for Bella. He knew she couldn't shower with the ace bandage still wrapped tightly around her torso, but he also knew that after two rounds of passion between them, she would need to clean up too.

When he brought the cloth in and handed it to her, she smiled at him with so much reverence that it nearly took his breath away. "Thank you for taking care of me," she told him before standing on her tip toes and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Always, angel, I promise," he answered before turning and heading back to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower with a wide smile on his face. In just over twenty-four hours, Bella would be his wife. He knew the road wouldn't be easy, but he also knew that they loved each other unconditionally and could overcome any obstacle as long as they did it together. He would never take her or their relationship for granted; he loved her too much.

Once he was clean, he shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to the bedroom. He was a little surprised to find that Bella was no longer in his room; he had only been in the bathroom for ten minutes. He checked the clock again and realized that Alice should have gotten home in the last five minutes. He figured then that Bella was either in her room with her or down in the kitchen so he quickly got dressed and went to look for her. With so much left to do today, he was in a hurry to get on the road.


	66. Back to Laughing

**A/N Happy Tuesday! We're getting very close to the end of this story and again I want to thank each of you who continue to read, review, fave, and alert it. For my first fanfic, I'd like to think I have done well. We're not there yet, so don't worry; there are probably still 5 or 6 chapters left, but it's definitely close. Anyway, here is the chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 65 - Back to Laughing

When Edward brought in the warm wash cloth, Bella fell even more in love with him. She hadn't really thought it possible, but she was constantly proven wrong. He treated her like a queen and she wondered again what she had done to win herself such a wonderful man.

When he excused himself to go clean up, she sat herself down on the edge of his bed and used the wet terrycloth to clean herself up. Her ribs were protesting every movement she made, but she was still in such an Edward induced haze that she didn't really notice the pain; it felt more like an annoying itch she could couldn't reach. Still, she decided to head downstairs once she was dressed so that she could grab some tylenol out of her purse. Carlisle had told her to take tylenol to get her though the day but he also gave her a prescription for percocet which she had yet to even fill.

Since her blue shirt was now ruined, lying on the floor by Edward's bed with the buttons scattered all around the room, she rifled through her bags to find another one. She took into account that she would be looking at dresses and decided to stay with a button up; it would be easier that way. She also decided to go without a bra since the ace bandage was still tightly securing her.

She slipped her arms into a pink and white striped short-sleeved shirt and then pulled on a knee-length khaki skirt with a button fly front. To finish off the ensemble, she slid her feet into a pair of white two-inch heels, hoping they would be the right height for the dresses she would try on. She quickly looked down at herself and shook her head. She would always be a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, but she had to admit, the clothes that Alice helped her pick out earlier in the week did make her look somewhat sexy. She would try to remember to thank her when she went downstairs.

As she left Edward's room, she stopped at the bathroom door. It had only taken her about five minutes to get dressed, so she wasn't surprised when she heard the shower still running. With a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, she made her way downstairs and out to Edward's car to grab her purse. She had left it on the center console when they got home because he was in too much of a hurry to get her inside and up to his room.

Knowing she would need a drink to take the tylenol with, she headed back inside and to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice all sitting around the kitchen table talking. As soon as Alice looked up and saw Bella standing there, she jumped out of her seat and propelled herself over to her. "Oh my god Bella! Emmett just filled us in on what happened. Are you okay? Are you still up for shopping? What about the wedding? Is it still on for tomorrow?"

She was firing out questions one right after the other, not leaving even half a second of opportunity to speak, let alone answer. Bella started shaking her head, holding her hands up, palms out, and laughing. She was about to jump in and say something to her over-exuberant almost-sister-in-law, when Emmett's booming voice broke in. "Christ, Alice! Give the girl a break! She's had a stressful morning and does not need you firing questions at her left and right." He walked up to Bella and wrapped her in a hug before whispering in her ear. "It's all right Li'l Sis, I've got your back!" He pulled back from the hug, placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek, and then went back to sit by Rosalie.

"Eww! Em that was so gross!" she told him, unable to control her laughter as she brought her hand up to wipe her cheek. "I think I would rather be bombarded with Tink's twenty questions than to have you slobber on me like a dog again!"

"Hells, Bells. That hurt," Emmett said, clutching his chest. All he accomplished though was to make everyone else laugh that much harder.

Bella was definitely feeling better after her time with Edward and it felt great to laugh again. More than that though, it felt even better making everyone else around her laugh too. Emmett may have feigned hurt at her words, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face for more than three or four seconds.

"Oh shut up, ya big oaf," she laughed out, "or I'll tell Edward to leave your ass here." There was nothing behind her threat, really, but it was fun to watch his reaction at her words. "We'll take Rose with us instead," she added, winking at Rose who looked a little shocked.

"Why are we taking Rosie instead?" Edward asked as he entered the room with a big smile on his face. He walked right up to Bella, wrapped her in his strong arms, and placed a hungry kiss on her lips. "I missed you, Love," he whispered against her lips.

Bella's smile was still firmly planted on her face. The day seemed to have made a complete one-eighty. It was so refreshing to know that things could still go on as usual despite what happened. "Oh, I was just giving your oaf of a brother a hard time," she told him before going on to explain the conversation and sloppy kiss that Edward had missed.

Edward turned toward his brother with a shocked look on his face. "Dude, you seriously need to keep those lips to yourself, Bro, or share then with Rosie if you want. You may be bigger than me, but I'll do what I have to do to kick your ass if you touch Bella again," he joked causing Emmett to erupt into a loud belly laugh.

"You're hilarious, Little Eddie. You couldn't kick my ass even if my arms were tied behind my back and I was blindfolded. Now, enough talk about ass kicking and lets blow this joint. I wanna find me a tux that'll make Rosie's blood boil, if you know what I mean," he said before attacking Rosalie and making her squeal.

Everyone but Rosalie started heading for the door when Bella suddenly stopped in her tracks. She had promised Rosalie that she had forgiven her for her harsh words the other night, but she made no effort at the time to show it. "Rose?" she asked, turning to look at Rosalie, who was still sitting at the table looking down at her hands.

At the sound of her name, she looked up and her eyes met Bella's. "Yeah?" she responded, somewhat guarded.

"I know I was joking about taking you instead of Emmett before, but I'd really like it if you would go with us. You could help me pick out my dress," she added hopefully. Bella knew if she were in Rosalie's position, with most of her family leaving her behind to do something fun, she would feel extremely left out, so she was really hoping that Rosalie would decide to come with them. It would mean that they would have to take a second car, but that didn't seem like an issue.

Emmett got a huge smirk on his face at Bella's request, obviously thinking of something perverted. "Yeah, babe! Come with us!" She watched as he winked at Rosalie before adding, "Besides, how will I know my tux drives you wild if you're not there to help me pick it out." Emmett waggled his eyebrows at her, which earned him a smile and then a hard slap to the chest.

"Geez, Em, you're such a pervert," Rosalie laughed before turning back to Bella. "Are you sure, Bella? I don't want to intrude."

Bella sighed, realizing that it was her fault that Rosalie felt the way she did. "Rose, you're going to be my sister-in-law tomorrow. I'm an only child and I lost my mother two months ago. Charlie was the only family I had when I moved here, but your family welcomed me in with no questions asked. For that, I am truly grateful. I was serious before when I said I'd like it if you came with us." Without another word, Bella walked back to the table and offered her hands to Rosalie, who had a tear sliding down her face. When Rosalie's hands met her own, she pulled her up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Will you come with us? You, Emmett, and Alice can take your car and Edward and I can take Angela in ours. Please? It would mean so much to me to have you there."

Rosalie returned her hug as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. "Thank you Bella," she whispered through her tears. "It would be my pleasure to go with you guys today."

...

Edward sat holding Bella's hand in his as he drove toward Port Angeles to do some shopping. Angela was in the back seat listening as Bella recounted the events of their hectic morning. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were following them in Rosalie's red MR2 Spyder. While Bella and Angela were lost in their conversation, Edward kept sneaking sideways glances at his beautiful girl. Today was turning out to be absolutely perfect.

Bella continued to surprise him at every turn, and somehow, his love for her continued to grow. It already felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment. He didn't understand how it was humanly possible to love her more than he already did, but everyday, that love continued to grow.

He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he thought about what happened at the house just before they left. He had been so unsure of things between Bella and his sister after the harsh words that were said the other night. It shouldn't have surprised him that Bella asked Rosie to come with them after everything that had happened today, but it did. Bella was the definition of selfless; she was willing to forgive any offense, love unconditionally, do everything in her power to make others feel good, and she was his. That thought sent butterflies fluttering though his stomach and reaffirmed to him that his feelings for her were genuine. It didn't matter what other people thought. It didn't matter that they were only eighteen-years-old and were getting married. It didn't matter that neither of them had graduated high school yet. It especially didn't matter that they had really only known each other for about a week. Bella was his soul mate, his true love, his other half; she completed him in so many ways he couldn't even begin to describe it.

About halfway to Port Angeles, the conversation shifted. Okay, so it had a lot to do with the fact that Alice called Bella's cell phone and made her put it on speaker as they drove, but still. It almost seemed as if Alice was the one getting married by how excited she was.

"Okay Bella, we need a plan. Do you know what you're looking for in a wedding dress? We won't have time to get it altered, so let's just hope we can find one to fit." He could just imagine his sister bouncing up and down in her seat as they spoke.

Bella sighed deeply while rolling her eyes at Angela. "Well Tink, I don't want anything too extravagant, so it shouldn't be a problem finding something that fits. Honestly, I was thinking about a plain white, satin gown. I want it to have an empire waist because I don't know if Carlisle will let me go without this damn ace bandage. I don't care if it has spaghetti straps, sleeves, or is sleeveless as long as it fits and looks okay on me." She shrugged her shoulders even though Alice couldn't see her, before looking over at him and catching his eye. "Alice, all I really care about is marrying your brother. Nothing else truly matters," she said while a tear escaped her eye.

He brought their joined hands up to her face and wiped the tear away with the back of his hand. _I love you_, he mouthed to her, making her smile sweetly. She kissed his hand before he moved them back down to rest on the center console. The conversation then moved on to what Angela would wear, what color flowers were going to be in the bouquet, if the men were going to wear boutonnieres. After a while, Edward stopped paying attention to the conversation and concentrated on the road in front of him. As the miles passed, he got closer and closer to taking Bella as his wife and nothing in the world could have ruined this moment for him.

He also started thinking about the fact that he wanted to buy Bella a wedding ring set. She wore the promise ring he had given her that belonged to his mother on her right hand, but her left hand was still bare. He had the money from his parent's life insurance and was going to delve into it for the first time. He couldn't think of a better way to spend it than that. He needed her to have the perfect symbol of his love for her, so as they entered the town limits, he knew exactly where their first stop was going to be.

As he pulled up in front of Fountain Square Jewelers on 1st, Bella looked over at him questioningly. "Edward, what are we doing here?" she asked looking at the store in front of her.

Edward smirked at her, knowing how much it drove her crazy, before answering her. "Love, tomorrow you will be my wife. As much as I would still love you to wear my mother's ring on your right hand, I want one for your left hand as well. I love you Bella. I want the world to see that we belong to each other. Will you help me pick out a set for this beautiful finger?" he asked as he traced the bare ring finger of her left hand.

"Oh Edward," she sighed as she leaned over to kiss his lips. "You are incredible in every way, do you realize that?"

"I'm only perfect for you, Love," he replied. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it reverently before sliding out of the car. He opened the back door for Angela and then walked around to open Bella's door for her. "Shall we?" he asked both girls, quirking an brow.

"We shall," Bella responded, looping her left arm though his right. His adopted siblings met them on the sidewalk, each with a smile on their face, and together, the six of them walked into the jewelry store.

**A/N Thanks again for reading. I wanted to let you know, if you haven't noticed already, that I have started another story. This one is a collaboration I'm working on with teamedwardforever1998. It's a lot different than this one, but I'm getting good reviews so far. Check it out if you have the time. Close to Home is the title. Thanks again and see you soon!**


	67. Perfection

**A/N Happy Saturday! Enjoy!**

Chapter 66 - Perfection

Bella was a little overwhelmed as the six of them walked into the jewelry store. The thought of Edward buying her a ring had honestly never even crossed her mind; the only thing that really mattered to her was marrying him. Edward was so sweet when he explained it though. He told her that he wanted her to have something on her finger so that the whole world could see that they belonged to each other.

She had never been inside an actual jewelry store before, so she had no idea what she was supposed to do or even what she should be looking for. There was a sales woman who smiled as they entered the store, but the moment she saw them, her smile faded.

"Can I help you?" she ask in a clearly dismissive tone. It was obvious to Bella that she didn't think this was a serious shopping trip.

Edward took his right hand and covered hers, which was still looped through his left arm. Arm in arm, they walked up to the counter where the saleswoman was standing.

"Yes, actually you can," Edward began. "My beautiful fiance and I are going to be married tomorrow and I still need to get her a ring." He smiled down at Bella, who immediately returned his smile before mouthing '_I love you_' to him.

The lady, whose name tag read Carmen, looked at Edward with a condescending smirk on her face before she answered. "I'm sorry, Sir. Perhaps you would be better suited to look at one of the local pawn shops or even Walmart to find a ring. I'm sure you'd be more likely to find something in your price range there. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said before turning to walk away from them.

Bella felt tears prick her eyes at the sharpness of Carmen's tone. Even though the woman hadn't insulted her directly, she still felt extremely hurt by the whole situation. She looked up at Edward and he looked pissed. The blush was rising in his face, and Bella could tell part of it was from embarrassment and part was from anger. He looked like he was about to speak up but was interrupted by Rosalie. "Let me handle this," she whispered from beside them. She must have heard how rudely the woman had spoken to them and came to stand next to her brother.

Bella watched as Rosalie walked over to where Carmen was shuffling through some paperwork. It shocked her as she watched Rosalie's hand sweep the papers aside. The woman looked up with a confused but pissed off look on her face, but Rosalie didn't give her a chance to say anything.

She and Edward were too far away to hear the whispered conversation between the two women, but somehow, Rosalie changed Carmen's attitude. A minute later, the woman walked up to them again, looking rather contrite. "I must apologize for the way I acted a moment ago. We've had a lot of kids in the past come in and shop for rings. They spend hours sometimes picking something out and when it comes time to pay, they make some excuse about forgetting their wallet or some other nonsense. I can't even begin to tell you how much time and money we have wasted on teenagers playing pranks." She paused for a moment, shaking her head. "Anyway, that's neither here nor there. Mr. Cullen, your sister assures me that you are completely serious about getting a ring today?"

Edward looked at Bella and smiled sadly when he saw the tear that had escaped her eye. She felt his hand move from hers before he brought it up to her cheek. Once he wiped away her tears, he asked, "Love, would you like to look somewhere else, where we might be treated with more respect? We could leave early in the morning and take a trip to Seattle. It would be cutting it close, but I'm sure we could make it if we tried hard."

Bella found herself sighing. On the one hand, she wanted nothing more than to walk out of that store and never come back. She didn't think that any of them deserved to be treated the way the callous woman had treated them. On the other hand though, she didn't want to waste any more time. Edward really wanted to buy her a wedding set and she knew that they wouldn't really have time to go to Seattle in the morning; there was just too much else they had to do.

She glared at Carmen before turning to smile at Edward. "Babe, I love you so much. As much as I'd like to say lets go somewhere else, we simply won't have the time. I will say, however that I don't need a ring to marry you. If you want to wait until we can go to Seattle, then we can wait. Otherwise, we might as well look around since we're already here."

"Bella, you are truly amazing," he told her before kissing her lips chastely. He then turned to the sales woman. "We'd like to see what you have, thank you."

...

To say he was taken aback by the way the stupid woman in the jewelry store treated them would be an understatement. Never in the last eighteen years had anyone ever been so rude to him and he wanted, more than anything, to rip her a new one. When Rosalie stepped in and asked him to let her handle it, he was somewhat shocked.

As he stood beside Bella with their arms linked, he watched as Rosalie walked right up to the lady and shoved the paperwork in front of her to the side. He couldn't hear what the exchange, but his sister obviously said something the clerk didn't like very much. It only took a few seconds after that for her to come and apologize to them. He would have to remember to ask Rosalie later what she said to the crab of a woman.

Edward knew that Bella was hurt by the whole situation, so he gave her the option of leaving. He knew his suggestion of going to Seattle in the morning to find a ring was ridiculous, but he'd do it in a heartbeat if it made Bella happy. If he were being honest with himself, though, he was relieved when she said they wouldn't have time and might as well look around there.

For the next twenty minutes, Carmen (according to her name tag) showed Bella the different styles of rings that they had. When asked what kind of cut she preferred to help narrow down the selection, her nose sort of scrunched up as she thought about it. She was just so cute all the damn time and Edward couldn't wait to get her alone. When Bella told her she preferred a round cut, Carmen smiled.

Edward watched as the clerk pulled out a tray of rings, all with a round cut center stone, for Bella to look at. When he heard Bella gasp, he knew she had seen a set she liked. Standing behind her with his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear. "Which one do you like, Love?"

The ring she pointed to was breathtaking, just like her. Carmen explained that it was a two-piece, fourteen karat white gold setting. Around each of the rings was a row of round diamonds weighing a total of one and a half carats. The center diamond, also round, was a full carat by itself and had beautiful clarity.

"Would you like to try it on, dear?" Carmen asked Bella.

Seeming a little unsure, she looked at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. The ring was two and a half carats in total weight, set in a white gold setting. It would probably cost a small fortune, but if it was the one Bella wanted, it would be worth it. He nodded his head and offered Bella a wide smile, which she returned before facing Carmen again.

"Yes, please," she replied, holding out her left hand. Once the ring was on her finger, her eyes lit up brighter than the night sky on the Fourth of July. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"It doesn't hold a candle to you, Love." He looked at the ring on her finger and then met her eyes over her shoulder. "Do you like it?" She immediately started nodding her head which made him smile.

Ten minutes later, the girls were gone and he and Emmett were alone in the jewelry store with Carmen. "I must apologize again, Mr. Cullen for acting so callously earlier. I'm glad you were willing to give me a second chance. Let me just clean the ring and box it up and then I'll ring it up. How will you be paying for it today?" she asked.

He pulled out Carlisle's American Express. He had agreed to let Edward put the cost of the wedding on it because it didn't have a limit. Edward would then transfer the money from his account into Carlisle's once they knew how much everything cost. Carlisle had offered to pay for it all, but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to take care of Bella in every way, and if he were to allow Carlisle to help with the cost of the wedding, he would feel like he had already failed.

The ring came to just over eight thousand dollars, which was well within the range Edward had set for himself. He knew Bella would freak out though, if she knew just how much it had cost, which was why he sent her ahead with the other girls. She didn't need to worry about finances or anything else. Edward had enough of a nest egg to support Bella, buy a house, finish school, and live comfortably while doing so. He felt a twinge of regret as he thought about where that money came from but knew that his mother and father would want him to be happy.

Before Edward left the store with Emmett, his purchase securely in hand, he turned back to face Carmen. "Can I ask you a question?"

Carmen smiled at him while answering. "Of course, Mr. Cullen. That's what I'm here for."

He chuckled to himself, knowing it wasn't the kind of question she was expecting, but he decided to ask anyway. "What did my sister say to you to change your mind about my fiance and me?"

Shock took over her face as she stammered, trying to answer his question. "Oh. Um... well..." She finally took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "She told me who your mother and father are and how influential they are in this community. She also said that if I didn't change my attitude and help you guys, she would have my job faster than I could say, 'cash or charge.' Very tenacious, that one."

Emmett smacked him on the back and laughed loudly. "Yep! That's my Rosie," he said smiling widely. "She'll do anything she can to protect her family."

He couldn't help shake his head at her antics. "Remind me to thank her later, will you bro?" he asked Emmett.

"You got it, Eddie."

Carmen spoke up one last time before he and his brother left the store. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Cullen?"

He looked down to the bag he had in his right hand and smiled widely. "No thank you, Carmen, and thank you for your help today."

"Then may I wish you and your beautiful bride the best of luck tomorrow and many years of happiness to come." Edward was glad now that they hadn't left and gone to Seattle. Yes, Carmen definitely had a piss poor attitude when they had first come in, but she'd turned into a very kind woman after that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Emmett drooped an arm around his shoulder. "You getting excited, bro?" he asked as they walked toward the Volvo.

Edward smiled up at his brother. "More than you know, Em. More than you know."

...

When Edward sent Bella and the other girls to the department store ahead of Emmett and him, she was a little apprehensive. She knew that he didn't want her to know how much the ring cost and that definitely had her a little worried. She could only hope that he wouldn't be spending a small fortune on a piece of jewelry, no matter how perfect it was.

She didn't have too much time to worry about it though. The moment they were in the department store, Alice was dragging her by the arm over to the wedding dresses. "Bella, Bella, Bella! Are you excited? I'm so excited!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Alice, calm down. Of course I'm excited, but I'm also a little sore from the accident this morning. Give me a break, okay?" She watched as Alice's face fell and then instantly felt bad. "Come on, Tink. I didn't mean anything by it. Let's look at wedding dresses, okay? Just remember that I can't bounce around like you can."

Alice smiled and started bouncing on the balls of her feet again. "Bella's fragile, be careful with her. Got it. I'll be over at the dresses, meet me there as soon as you can gimp over, okay?"

Again, Bella couldn't keep the smile off her face as Alice bounded off. She looked at Angela and Rosalie who were laughing at the whole exchange. Rosalie smiled at Bella when she saw caught her gaze and said one word that summed everything up. "Alice." With a shrug of her shoulders, she followed her sister over to the dress department leaving Angela and Bella alone.

"Bella, I know it's not my place to say anything, but are you going to let Edward see your dress before the wedding?" her friend asked tentatively.

Bella wasn't sure what exactly to make of Angela's question. "Why do you ask, Ang? I don't hide anything from Edward."

"Well, it's just..." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Ang?" Bella was really curious now as to what her friend was going to say. "Please tell me?"

Angela studied Bella as if she were trying to decide how to continue. Finally, she took a deep breath and just said what she was thinking. "I just thought the day would be more memorable for both of you if he saw you in the dress for the first time when you were walking to meet him at the altar. I know it's tradition and all, but I really think Edward would appreciate it more if he didn't see it until then, you know?"

Bella thought about what Angela said as they walked to join Alice and Rosalie. Angela was right; Edward might appreciate it more if he didn't see the dress until tomorrow night. Once she came to that realization, she smiled at her friend and pulled her into a hug. "You're right, Ang. The dress will have more of an impact on him if he doesn't see it until tomorrow."

By this time, they were right next to where Alice was rifling through the dresses, handing ones she liked to Rosalie. Bella asked Rose if she would mind texting Em and having them meet her at the tux shop next door while, Alice, Angela and herself all looked for dresses. She told her it would be a huge help to her and she'd owe her big time for it. Rosalie agreed, handed the dresses back to Alice, and walked out of the store with her phone in her hand.

"All right, I figure we've got an hour tops to find a dress before the men are done at the tuxedo shop. Alice, what have you found so far?" Bella asked. "I've got a twenty-five hundred dollar daily spending limit on my card, so whatever we find has to cost less than that, okay? Otherwise we'll have to call Edward to have him come pay for it, and that sort of defeats the purpose."

"I'm sure we can make due with that, Bells," Alice told her while handing her a few of the dresses. "Try these on first and we'll go from there. Angela, can you help her while I continue to look?" Angela nodded and followed Bella into the dressing room with a smile on her face. She seemed almost as excited as Alice was.

Once they were in the dressing room, Bella took a minute to look through the dresses to see what Alice had picked out. The third dress she looked at would be perfect as long as it fit; it was exactly what she had imagined in her head. "This one," she told Angela as she held it up to show her. Her friend nodded and reached for it to remove it from the hanger as Bella began unbuttoning her shirt.

When she was standing in only her ace bandage and panties, Angela helped her step into the dress before sipping it up in the back. It definitely fit, but Bella had yet to see what it looked like in the mirror; she was so nervous she had her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "It's beautiful," Angela said with awe. The tone of her voice caused Bella's eyes to open and in the mirror in front of her, she saw her reflection. She didn't even bother trying on any of the other dresses; she knew that this was the dress she would be wearing when she married Edward tomorrow. It was perfection.

**A/N Okay, before any of you ask or say anything, I purposely left out the description of Bella's dress. I want it to be a surprise to all of you like it will be a surprise to Edward. Don't be too mad! Please leave me your thoughts and thank you for reading! **


	68. Family

**A/N Happy Monday! (Barely) I tried to get this chapter done and up earlier, but it's been crazy! Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, fav'd, and rec'd this story! You are all amazing! I'm about to hit 300 reviews and I'm super excited! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please leave me your thoughts! **

Chapter 67 - Family

As Edward and his brother were pulling out of the parking lot in front of the jewelry store, Emmett's phone buzzed, alerting him that he had an incoming text message. "Who's that?" Edward asked although he thought he already knew.

Emmett pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "It's Rosie. She wants us to meet her at the tux shop instead of at the department store."

Edward scrunched up his nose a bit as he thought about that. "Hmm. That's kind of weird, isn't it? I mean we just saw them about twenty minutes ago. I thought we were going to look for Bella's dress and then all go to look at tuxes together." He didn't understand why she wanted to change the plans, but he also knew the tux place was practically right next door to the department store, so he wasn't too worried.

As he pulled in to park, he saw Rosalie standing just outside the entrance to the shop. When she saw them, she waved and had a big smile on her face. Whatever worries Edward still had, evaporated at her welcoming gesture. Surely if something had happened, she wouldn't be all smiles and waves.

Emmett climbed out of the car and started walking toward Rosalie. When he reached her, he grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around in a circle. Edward chuckled to himself as he watched Rosalie try to smack Emmett without luck. "Put me down, ya big knucklehead!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

Edward always admired the relationship between Rosalie and Emmett. On the outside, Rosie seemed brash and hard to get along with. Emmett brought out the fun-loving, playful side of her. They complimented each other perfectly and Edward hoped that people would say the same thing about Bella and him. She really was his other half; he had absolutely no doubt of that.

Edward was walking slowly because the moment Emmett set Rosie on her feet, he started kissing her; it wasn't a platonic kiss either. It didn't look like Emmett was going to be finished any time soon, so Edward finally just approached them and conspicuously cleared his throat.

Emmett released her and started laughing. "Sorry, bro. Sometimes I just can't get enough of my woman, you know?" He winked at Rosie before kissing her once more on the lips.

"I know Em," Edward said as he walked up and smacked him upside the head. "Rosie's right though, you're a complete knucklehead." Curiosity finally got the best of him and he looked toward his sister. "So Rosie, why the change in plans? I thought we were meeting you at the department store to help Bella find a dress."

Rosalie started chuckling before she answered him. "Apparently, Bella has decided that she doesn't want you to see the dress until the ceremony. She thinks it will have more of an impact if you see it for the first time tomorrow." She laughed a little harder as she thought of something else. "I wouldn't be surprised if she insisted sleeping at Charlie's house tonight either. She seems to want to do this right."

Edward was shocked at his sister's revelation. So many thoughts were flowing through his head in an instant. How was she going to pay for the dress? Why couldn't he see it today? Was she really going to sleep at Charlie's house tonight without him?

He took a deep breath and asked the first of many questions. "Won't I still need to go pay for the dress, though?" He started to wonder how Bella planned to pay for the dress, but then he remembered that Charlie had offered some money he had saved. He would feel truly awful if she put the dress on her card and then asked Charlie for the money when they got home.

Without giving Rosalie a chance to answer, he pulled out his phone and called Bella. He felt a smile take over his face the instant she answered. "Hey, Beautiful. How's the dress shopping going?" he asked her.

"Oh, Edward, I found the perfect dress already! It's absolutely perfect and I know you're going to love it!" She sounded so excited that he didn't want to ruin the mood, but he knew he needed to ask what he called for to begin with.

"Bella, love, how do you plan to pay for the dress if I'm not there?"

His question seemed to have thrown her off guard for a minute. "Um, well, I was planning to put it on my bank card and then ask Charlie for the money. He did offer it before, remember?"

"Of course I remember, beautiful, but I also recall you telling him that I would take care of everything, including you. Bella, please don't ask Charlie for the money he saved. I love you and I want to take care of you completely. Will you let me do this for you, please?" he asked. He would feel bad if she asked Charlie for the money after she told him to keep it and spend it on himself.

She was quiet for a minute, so he just waited, giving her time to think about it. "How is that going to work though? I don't want you to see the gown before tomorrow."

He smiled to himself at the conviction in her voice. "Love, it's okay. What if I send Rosalie over with Carlisle's AMEX card? It doesn't have a limit, so I'm putting everything on there and then transferring the money to him once we add up all the receipts. That way, I can still pay for your dress but I won't actually see it."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much," she teased him. "That sounds perfect, Edward. Thank you."

He smiled even though she couldn't see him as he reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "Love, you have no reason to thank me, it's my job to take care of you; a job that I will take seriously for the rest of my life."

After saying goodbye to Bella, he handed Rosalie their father's credit card, which she took all too happily. "Don't look so excited, Rosie. This in only for Bella's gown and whatever else she needs for the wedding," he laughed. He would never understand why some girls loved shopping so much and was secretly pleased that he wouldn't have to worry about that with Bella. He knew from their one shopping trip to Port Angeles how much she despised it. "Oh, and when she's done with it, bring it back to me so I can pay for our tuxes, please."

Rosalie laughed at him as she stuck the card in her purse. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I'd miss the chance to see my sexy man in a tux? Never. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." With a kiss for Emmett, she turned and walked back to the department store.

"Are you ready to go look at some penguin suits, little brother?" Emmett asked as he tossed his arm around Edward's shoulders.

Edward reached for the door to the shop as he answered. "Hell yes."

...

Bella wasn't really surprised when Edward called and asked if he could pay for her gown. She knew she probably should have talked to him to begin with, but she hadn't even thought of the fact that he could pay for it without physically being there.

After they found Bella's dress, they decided to look for one for Angela. Bella wanted it to be emerald green; she knew that color would look good on her friend. If she were being completely honest with herself though, she had to admit that the color would be perfect for Edward's bow-tie and vest as well, and the real reason she wanted it was because it would bring out his gorgeous eyes.

She sent a quick text to Edward telling him to look for something with emerald green accents as Angela and Alice disappeared to look for dresses. Rosalie helped Bella find a suitable pair of shoes and a beautiful four piece jewelry set that would go with her dress. Once she was sure she had everything she needed for herself, they gave it all to the saleswoman and then went off to help Angela and Alice.

Finding the perfect dress for Angela turned out to be almost as easy as it had been for Bella. The third dress she tried on was beautiful and fit her just right. "I love that on you," Alice gushed as she made a motion for Angela to spin around in a circle. It was a floor-length, silk dress in emerald green with spaghetti straps and a wrap for her shoulders. "The best thing is that it will go with either black or white pumps because of the color. Do you have a pair you can wear tomorrow?" Leave it to Alice to think of all the details. "Oh, and a simple pearl necklace would be the perfect accessory for it."

Angela said she had a pair of white heels she could wear with the dress and that she would borrow a strand of pearls from her mother. It seemed like they had everything they needed, so together, the four ladies walked back to the register, adding Angela's dress to the pile to be rung up. Altogether, everything came to just under nine hundred dollars and Bella couldn't believe her luck. She had found the perfect wedding dress and it ended up only costing six-fifty. When she saw the price she smiled, knowing that her mother was looking down on her. As the woman put a dress bag around the gown, Bella noted that it wasn't clear which would keep Edward from being able to see it and she felt a twinge in her heart. _Thanks mom,_ she thought silently. _I love you._

Rosalie pulled out Carlisle's credit card and handed it to the clerk who quickly swiped it through the machine. Once the receipt was printed, she signed it and then wrapped the customer copy around the card and put it back in her purse. "Are you ready to go help the guys, Bella? I'm sure they need all the help they can get," she laughed.

"Definitely," Bella answered immediately. She had only been away from Edward for about an hour, but it was still too long in her book. She couldn't wait to see him or feel him wrap his arms tightly around her. The truth was, she only felt whole when he was near her.

They walked to Rosalie's MR2 Spyder and put both dresses and the other bad into the small trunk before walking over to the tuxedo shop. The shop was much smaller than the department store they had just been in, but Bella immediately felt a warm, welcoming atmosphere about her. "Can I help you?" a young girl about Alice's size asked them.

"Yes, hi. I'm Bella Swan. My fiance and his brother are here looking at tuxes for our wedding tomorrow. We're here to see if we can help them." She smiled at the girl before glancing around the showroom to look at all the tuxedos on display.

Jane, as her name tag read, responded brightly, "Miss Swan, of course. Mr. Cullen said you would probably be stopping in before they were done here. You can all follow me back. I think they've pretty much got everything picked out, they're just trying on shoes now."

They were led into the back where there was a series of fitting rooms lining the back wall. Edward was sitting on a bench right outside one of the rooms and it looked like he was tying up a pair of shiny dress shoes. Almost as if he could feel her presence, he looked up and their eyes met. "Bella," he said as he smiled and rose to his feet. "I missed you, angel." He wrapped her into a tight hug and she felt whole again.

"I missed you, too, Edward," she told him while returning the hug. "Now, step back so I can take a look at you."

"Your wish is my command, love," Edward whispered as he slowly stepped back from her. The sight of him in a black tuxedo with tails, accented by an emerald green bow-tie and vest, and completed with a pair of shiny tuxedo shoes was enough to make her go weak in the knees.

She felt her breath catch and her eyes start to water as she took in the sight in front of her. "Edward, you look absolutely amazing," she told him honestly. Everything about him was perfect and she was right about the color; it really made his eyes stand out.

Once she was able to think again, she looked around her and saw the other three girls standing around Emmett, talking to him. They all seemed to love what they guys had picked out and she was relieved. They still had a lot they needed to do and it was getting somewhat late.

The guys quickly changed back into their clothes and emerged with the tuxes back on the hangers and shoes in hand. Jane was there in an instant gathering them up. Edward spoke to her and arranged rental for the next three days. She said it would take her about an hour to make sure they were steamed, bagged, and ready for them and asked if that would be a problem.

Edward informed her that it wouldn't be an issue, grabbed the card back from Rosalie, and paid for everything. "Thanks for your help today, Jane," he told her sweetly as he pulled Bella into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll see you in an hour."

The six of them walked outside and stood for a minute. "What else do we need to take care of, love?" Edward asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well, I wanted to stop by a floral shop to see if they could come up with something for tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but I'm hoping they can at least make boutonnieres and two small bouquets." She was worried that the florist would laugh at how late it was already, but she had her fingers crossed that they would still be willing to put something together for her.

Alice started bouncing up and down and whispering to Rosalie. She had something on her mind and Bella was definitely curious as to what it was. "Alice, what's going on?" she asked her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

Her eyes lit up and she started to explain what she was thinking. "Rosie and I can put together the bouquets and boutonnieres for you. We helped with a benefit at the hospital once and learned how to do it. It's not that hard and we can get everything we need from the florist." She paused for a minute, looking at Rosalie before continuing. "Plus, we'll be more involved that way. I know you want a small wedding, but we want to help you in any way we can if you'll let us."

Bella was so touched by Alice's words that her eyes immediately filled with tears. She stepped out of Edward's hold and approached them both, pulling them into a three-way hug. "Thank you," she whispered fervently. "Not just for accepting that I'm going to marry your brother, but for accepting me and making me feel like you want me as part of your family. I know it's not enough, but thank you." She felt the tears spill over as Alice and Rosalie hugged her back tightly.

Rosalie was the first to break the hug, but it was only so she could look into Bella's eyes. "Bella, we should be the ones thanking you. You can't see the difference in Edward that we see. You've turned him into a completely different person than he was before he met you. You've showed him unconditional love and acceptance and we couldn't be happier at his choice. You belong in our family and we all love you."

Bella smiled first at Alice and then at Rose. "Rose, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. I was afraid that you would hate me for intruding into your lives like I have. To know the opposite is true, it just warms me to the core. I love you guys too."

The moment was interrupted by Emmett's booming voice. "Alright ladies, are we done with this little love fest? We're in the middle of a parking lot and we still have stuff we need to do before we go home."

The girls stepped away from each other, all simultaneously rolling their eyes at Emmett's antics. "Fine, let's go. You guys follow us," Bella said, taking Edward's hand and walking toward the Volvo. "The flower shop and then we'll grab a quite bite to eat, stop back here to grab the tuxes, and then head home."

"Sounds good to me," Emmett smiled.

"Em, anything that involves food sounds good to you," Rosalie quipped causing Bella to smile to herself. She only hoped that her relationship with Edward would grow to be as strong as Rosalie's and Emmett's.


	69. Gifts

**A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated and I wanted to apologize. RL got in the way and this last week has been extremely busy. School starts on Wednesday, though, so my updates should come more frequently. The story is winding down, too. We've only got maybe 5 chapters and an epilogue left. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, or just read the story. You are all awesome and the support has meant to much! Anyway, here is the chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

Chapter 68 - Gifts

Edward couldn't believe that in less than twenty-four hours, Bella would be his wife. It almost seemed surreal with how quickly everything had happened. In reality, he had known Bella for less than a week, but it felt like an eternity to him. He knew beyond any doubt that she was his everything. Soulmate sounded too quirky, but it was true. Bella was the person who made him whole again; she made him feel complete.

After his parents died, and even Jessica for that matter, he never thought he could open his heart again. The Cullens had shown him nothing but love and support, but even then, he never opened up completely to any of them; at least until Bella came along. Now he felt like he was overflowing with love he was finally able to express.

As he thought about everything that happened in the last week, he felt truly blessed. He was never really one to believe in God, especially after what happened to his parents, but he knew one thing for sure: God brought Bella into his life for a reason and he was determined to never take her for granted. He risked a peek at her in his peripheral vision and saw that she was lost in her own thoughts. He smiled to himself as he wondered if her thoughts were anything like his in that moment.

After finishing up in Port Angeles and picking up their rental tuxes, Rosalie offered to take Angela with them so he and Bella could be alone for the drive. They were about halfway home, and neither of them had really said anything to each other, but the silence wasn't at all awkward like it would have been in many situations. It gave each of them their own time to think about what needed to be done and the path ahead of them.

Finally, with about twenty minutes left of the trip, Edward decided that he needed to hear his beautiful girl's voice, so he pulled onto the shoulder and cut the engine. Bella looked at him curiously for a minute, but the moment he unbuckled his seatbelt and held his arms open to her, she climbed into his lap.

"What are you thinking, Beautiful?" he asked her as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She smiled up at him with so much love, that his breath caught in his throat. "I'm thinking about tomorrow and the fact that in less than twenty-four hours, we'll be married. It almost seems surreal, you know?"

He felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth. They were aligned in every way, including their thoughts, and it only reaffirmed they were doing the right thing by getting married. They were meant to spend their lives together, filling the holes each of them was left with after facing tragedy; of that, he was sure.

"I know exactly what you mean, Love. I can't believe we've really only known each other for a week. It feels like I've spent a lifetime with you already." He gazed into her deep brown eyes and felt like he was looking straight into her heart. "I love you, Isabella Swan, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I am the luckiest man in the world to have won your heart."

His words brought tears to her eyes and he quickly bent down and kissed them away. "Thank you, baby," she said softly. "It means so much to me to know you feel the same way I do. I love you, too, more than anything."

She tipped her head up toward his and kissed his lips. It started out softly at first but quickly turned into something more heated and he could feel himself start to harden as his need for her grew. Before he knew it though, she was pulling back from the kiss and looking at him with a troubled face.

"Um, Edward?" Her voice was a little shaky and it terrified him. She sounded so nervous, he wondered why. She wasn't having second thoughts, was she? It didn't make sense to him; she was just talking about marrying him and she seemed so excited just moments ago. What could have changed changed?

"What is it, baby? Are you okay? You're scaring me." It was the truth; he was scared that she had maybe changed her mind or something.

Edward watched as Bella started to fidget with her hands. "Well, um... I was thinking," she started but then didn't say anything else. He never took his eyes off hers, patiently waiting for her to gather her thoughts. His stomach was churning, but he loved her enough to give her anything she needed, including time. After a minute, she took a deep breath and tried again. "I feel so guilty for leaving my dad like this, you know? And well... would it be okay with you if I spent a few hours with him tonight alone?"

That was not what Edward had expected her to say at all, and he was actually relieved when she was finally able to voice her concerns. "Bella, of course it's okay with me. When Charlie gave us his blessing to get married, I promised him something. Do you remember what that promise was?" She nodded but didn't say anything so he continued. "I promised I wouldn't take you away from him completely. Baby, I meant that. If you want to spend a few hours with your dad then I'll gladly drop you off over there and come back to get you when you're ready, okay?"

There were tears in her eyes again and he quickly wiped them away. Just as he was moving his hand away from her face, she grabbed it and pressed it to her cheek. "You're amazing, Edward. How did I ever get so lucky?" With new tears streaming down her cheeks, she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly to his. "I love you," she whispered against him before deepening the kiss.

...

Bella couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Edward in her life. He was truly amazing; there was no other way to describe it. When she told him she wanted to spend a few hours alone with Charlie, she was worried that he might be upset. It was the eve of their wedding and a lot had happened. She knew Edward had been looking forward to spending some time alone with her, but he put her wants before his own yet again.

After spending a good ten minutes making out on the side of the road, she pulled back and smiled. "It's getting late and I want to catch my dad before he goes to sleep. Would you mind taking me over now?" She didn't want to leave him, even for a minute, but she knew her father deserved to spend at least a few hours with her on her last night as a single woman. He had done so much for them already.

"Of course, beautiful." Without another word, Bella slid back into her seat and Edward drove to her dad's house. "Call me when you want me to come get you, okay? I don't care what time it is, I'll drop what I'm doing and be here in fifteen minutes." She closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her and then opened them again when he pulled back slightly. "I love you so much, Bella."

As she looked into his emerald green eyes, she saw the truth of his words shining back at her. "I love you, too, Edward. I'll call you in a couple of hours." She pressed her lips to his once again before reaching for the handle of her door. With a final whispered 'thank you,' she stepped into the cool night air and headed towards the porch.

She smiled as she listened to the car idle by the curb. She knew he would sit and wait until she got inside; he was always a gentleman like that. Bella reached the door and turned the handle only to find it locked. It didn't really surprise her after everything that happened with James, but it was a little weird. Knowing her dad was still up because the lights were on and she could hear the TV in the living room, she decided to knock.

Charlie answered the door a minute later and looked somewhat shocked to see Bella standing in front of him. "Bella?" It was almost as if he didn't believe his eyes and that made her sort of sad.

"Hi, Daddy. Can I come in?" She smiled up at him as he looked over her shoulder to where Edward was waiting in his car.

"What?" He seemed kind of confused for a second, but then finally stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. "Oh, of course. Is everything okay, Bella? I thought you'd be spending the night with Edward tonight."

Bella smiled before wrapping her arms around her father's waist. "Everything's fine, Daddy. Edward's going to come get me in a few hours when I call him, but I thought we could spend some time alone together before tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Charlie returned her hug and laughed. "It's more than okay, Bells. How did the shopping go today? Did you find a dress?"

They spent the next hour talking about pretty much everything that had happened since she left the station this afternoon. She left out the details of the time she and Edward were alone, though. Charlie was understanding about her situation, but she didn't think he wanted it rubbed in his face either.

She told him about her dress, and Edward's tux and how dashing he looked in it. She explained how Alice and Rosalie had volunteered to make her bouquet and the boutonnieres and how they had done it once for a charity event at the hospital. She was so happy that everything was falling into place, she couldn't contain her excitement.

The last thing she mentioned was the first thing they had done when they got to Port Angeles. She told her father about the beautiful wedding ring set Edward had bought for her. She must have spent twenty minutes gushing about the rings alone and how excited she was for him to see them.

"So you're exchanging rings then?" Charlie asked. "What did you pick out for him?"

When the question left his mouth, Bella's heart sunk. She hadn't even thought about getting a ring for Edward; she was too caught up in the moment. "Oh my god, Dad! I'm the worst fiance ever! We were right by the wedding rings and I didn't even think about looking at anything for Edward. He's going to hate me."

She had tears streaming down her face again as she thought about the fact that she hadn't even considered Edward or what she would do for a ring for him.

"Bells, he's not going to hate you, I promise. He loves you more than anything on earth. Wait here though, I'll be right back, okay?" Without another word, Charlie disappeared up the stairs and into what she assumed was his room.

He came down a few minutes later with a small velvet box in his hands. "This was the ring your mother gave me on our wedding day. I know it's a little outdated, but it has a lot of sentimental value. Bells, I want you to have it." Bella gasped as he opened the small box in front of her. Nestled inside was a solid gold ring with three diamonds that were accented by two strands of silver. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Dad, I can't take this from you. It's too important." She couldn't believe that he was actually giving her his own wedding ring to give to Edward tomorrow at their wedding.

Charlie looked at the ring in his hands and then back to Bella. "Honey, you can take it l. The ring is the last thing I have of your mother's but I know she would want you to have it for Edward. Our marriage never worked, but I couldn't bare to get rid of the ring for some reason. This is that reason, Bella. This is why I've kept it for so many years whether I knew it or not."

"But, Dad, I can't..."

She was interrupted by Charlie before she could finish her sentence. "Bella, you can and you will; I insist." He closed the box and placed it in her hands before closing them around it. "The ring has been sitting at the top of my closet for seventeen years. It's time for me to let it go."

She searched his face for a long time but never saw even a hint of doubt. "Dad, I don't know what to say. I mean, thank you doesn't seem like enough, really."

He smiled at her before pulling her into a tight hug. "Just promise me that you'll be happy, Bella. That's all I could ever ask for."

She hugged him back with everything she had. Growing up, she'd hated him for not trying to be a part of her life. Now, she knew she meant everything to him and it left her nearly speechless. She swallowed around the lump in her throat before whispering, "I promise, Daddy. I love you."

...

Edward hated leaving Bella, but he knew she needed time alone with her dad. He would never deny her anything when it came to her father, so when she asked him to drop her off, he did without hesitation.

He used the time alone to ensure there were rooms available at the bed and breakfast they stayed at the last time they were in Port Townsend. Was that only a week ago? When he explained to the owner that he would be spending his wedding night there, she promised to reserve the honeymoon cottage for him.

She was also extremely happy when he reserved the remaining eight rooms for family and friends and paid for everything on his credit card. Whoever said money can't buy happiness was right, but probably never knew the luxuries it could buy.

When he got off the phone, he headed downstairs to find Esme, knowing she'd be dying to see the ring set and hear all about Port Angeles and the plans for tomorrow. He thought he'd try the kitchen first, and then check her office. When he walked in, he smiled to himself; Esme was sitting at the island with a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper.

"Hey mom, do you have a sec?" he asked from behind her, making her jump.

When she turned around, she was grabbing her chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that Edward!" she laughed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Laughing, he wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought you might want to see the ring set I bought for Bella."

He laughed again as Esme squealed and jumped up from her stool. She sounded so much like Alice when she did that. He had wondered who Tink could possibly have gotten that from, but now he knew.

Esme must have realized she was acting like a teenager, so she took a second to compose herself and then apologized for acting so crazy. "I'm just so happy for you, Edward. You've been with us for just over two years now and never really let anyone in until Bella. You've completely turned your life around; you're happy and that makes me happy. You deserve this, son. Now, don't make me beg to see the damn ring."

Shaking his head at her antics, he pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for her. When she saw the set nestled in the soft velvet pillow, she gasped and covered her mouth. "My god, Edward, it's beautiful! Did Bella pick it out?"

"She did. I don't think she would have let me get it if she knew how much it cost, but I sent her and the girls to start looking at dresses while Em and I stayed to pay for it."

His mother looked from him to the ring and then back. "Edward, how much did the set cost? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm curious now." She pulled both rings out of the box and examined them more closely.

He fidgeted for a minute wondering if his mom would lecture him on the cost of the rings. "Um, it was just over eight thousand."

She started nodding her head as she turned the ring toward the light and began checking every angle. "For a ring this beautiful, that's not a bad price at all son. Did you guys pick out a wedding band for you?"

Shit, he hadn't even thought about a ring for himself and was sure Bella hadn't either. He didn't need a ring though as long as Bella would still be his wife; they could always find something later. When he told Esme, she assured him it would be okay and pointed out that they could still stop by the jewelry store in the morning if Bella decided he needed a ring too. They didn't have to be back to the courthouse until noon tomorrow, so he thought that might work.

He spent the next little while telling Esme about the rest of their evening in Port Angeles. When he told her about Bella deciding she didn't want him to see her dress until she was walking to meet him at the altar, she swooned a little. "Wow, that is so romantic, Edward. I know your relationship has been far from conventional, but it's nice to have a little tradition mixed in, don't you think?"

Edward couldn't help the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth. "You're absolutely right mom. We haven't really done anything 'traditionally' and this will be perfect."

They talked a little more about plans for the future. Edward mentioned that their biggest plan right after the wedding was to graduate high school. They hadn't even talked about a place to live or what college they wanted to attend. Esme begged him to stay close to home and slid the paper in front of where he had taken a seat.

For the first time since they'd been talking, he noticed what she had been doing when he came in. She wasn't reading the paper, she was looking through the real estate section, circling small houses that were in or near Forks. He looked up from the paper and met Esme's eyes, silently asking why she'd gone to this trouble.

"Edward, Carlisle and I have been talking since you made the announcement that you were marrying Bella. As your wedding gift, we want to buy you a house close by." He started to tell her that wasn't necessary, but she held her hand up to stop him. "Just hear me out, okay? This was always our plan for when you kids got married. We never wanted you guys living too far away from us, so we thought that if we bought you houses close by, you'd be more willing to stay. We want to be part of your lives and have the opportunity to spoil our grandchildren when the time comes."

He didn't know what to say. He and Bella hadn't even talked about where they wanted to live or what they wanted to do after high school. It never mattered to him as long as they were together. "Thanks mom. I'll talk to Bella about it to see what her plans are, but I don't think she wants to be too far away from Charlie. Their relationship is absolutely amazing, especially for not really knowing each other for very long."

Just as Esme was about to say something, Edward's phone started ringing from his pocket. "Sorry mom. It's Bella calling," he said as he looked at the caller id. "Hey, Gorgeous! Are you ready for me to come get you?" He smiled widely as she told him she was more than ready. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes then. I love you, Bella."

He heard her sigh on the other end and imagined the smile on her face. "I love you, too, Edward. See you soon."


	70. Finishing Touches

**A/N Happy Sunday! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School started this week for the kids and it's been a little crazy around here. Anyway, we're getting closer to the wedding and to the end of the story. Please take a minute to review and let me know what you've though so far! Thank you all so much for reading! XOXOXO**

Chapter 69 - Finishing Touches

After Edward picked her up from Charlie's last night and brought her back to his place, he attacked her. It was almost like he hadn't seen her for a year instead of just a few hours. She wasn't going to argue though, and quickly found herself helping him remove her clothing and then his. When they were both naked, Edward guided her back toward the bed and then lowered himself on top of her. As he looked into her eyes, she saw so much raw emotion in his face that she was left speechless. This man would be her husband in less than eighteen hours. In that time, they would belong to each other in every way possible, and she couldn't wait.

Apparently he couldn't wait either, because he nudged her legs apart with his own and gently ran his fingers through her slick folds. The way he had started to tear at her clothing was enough to soak her, but he must have needed to be sure. "Oh god, Bella. You're always so ready for me," he whispered huskily, sending chills down the length of her spine. Before she could even respond, he pushed two fingers into her core and started thrusting them in and out of her at a quick pace.

She was putty in his very capable hands. Every touch, every movement of his fingers, brought her closer to the edge and she found herself holding one of his pillows against her face; she needed something to muffle her cries of pleasure. Just as she was about to tumble over the edge, she felt him withdraw his fingers. She wanted to protest and moved the pillow to do so, but was silenced as she watched him move down her body until his face stopped at the apex of her thighs.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes closed as his tongue slid between his lips to wet them. "Mmm, you smell so good, Beautiful; so delicious." Without another word, he closed the small distance and buried his face between her legs.

"Oh god!" She couldn't stop the exclamation as it left her mouth and quickly clamped her hand down to keep from crying out again. The things Edward could do with his tongue! He continued his ministrations until she was literally writhing beneath him, every nerve ending in her body on fire. She wasn't able to tell when one orgasm ended and the next began. "Baby please," she begged him. "I can't take much more. I need to feel you inside me before I go insane."

Edward emerged from between her legs and had a cocky grin on his face. He knew he was driving her wild and it showed. He slowly crawled up the length of her body, kissing and licking every surface along the way, until he reached her face. "I love you, Bella," he told her as he lined up with her entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, filling her completely. There was nothing rushed about his movements. It seemed like he needed to prove his words to her: to show her how much he loved her.

After they had reached a mutual climax, Edward collapsed beside Bella and kissed her lips. "Wow," Bella panted. "That was amazing, Edward."

His cocky smirk was back as he looked down at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Love, because that's only the beginning of what I want to do to you. We do need to talk about something first though, if that's okay."

He seemed a little nervous and Bella wasn't sure why, but she knew he would tell her what was on his mind. "Of course it's okay, Babe. What do you want to talk about?"

Edward started fidgeting a little and looked away from her. "Well," he began, "I was talking to Esme about the ring set I got you for tomorrow and she asked me if we picked one out for me, too. Bella, I didn't even think about how awkward it might be if I gave you a ring but you didn't have one to give me. I know I should have, but I was so excited watching you look at the rings, that the thought didn't even cross my mind. Do you want to go back to Port Angeles in the morning to pick one out? We should have time..."

Bella had let Edward go on longer than necessary because she thought he was so adorable when he rambled like that. She finally silenced him though, by placing her index finger over his lips. "Edward, it's amazing how Esme and my dad asked the exact same question." He looked at her with a confused expression, so she quickly continued. "Hang on a sec." She climbed off the bed and went to her purse, digging out the ring Charlie had given her. "Edward, my dad gave me his wedding ring from when he and my mom got married. He said he hung on to it for seventeen years without ever knowing why until tonight." She took a deep breath and opened the small box for Edward to see. "He insisted I take it and give it to you tomorrow."

Edward stared at the ring for a moment and then looked into Bella's eyes. "Bella, I don't know what to say. I can't believe he would do that for us. I guess it just goes to show how much he loves you: almost as much as I do." He leaned in and kissed her lips, making her smile. "Since we're on the topic of parents and gifts, though, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

Bella didn't know why, but suddenly she was the nervous one. Carlisle and Esme had become like second parents to her, and she knew they supported her relationship with Edward, but she didn't know what to make of his words exactly. "Oh?" she questioned, waiting for him to go on.

"When I went down to show my mom the ring tonight, she had been reading the paper." He looked a little nervous for a second, but then he took a deep breath and continued. "Bella, she was looking through the real estate section. She and my dad want to buy us a house nearby as a wedding present."

Bella was speechless. She couldn't even begin to fathom the love this family had for each other. The amazing thing was that they weren't even bound by blood. Carlisle and Esme had adopted five very different children, and for all different reasons, but loved each of them as if they were their own.

Edward must have realized she was lost in her own thoughts and gave her a minute to herself. Finally, he ran his fingers along her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "Bella, I know we haven't really talked about what we're going to do after we graduate, but my mom begged us to stay close by. I guess she and my dad have been planning this for a long time. She said they wanted to buy as all houses close by when we get married."

"Seriously?" She was so shocked she felt the need to have him confirm what he was saying. "They're planning to buy all of you houses nearby? Edward, that's incredible!"

Edward smiled widely at that. "You mean, you're okay with staying here in Forks after we graduate?"

Bella returned his smile before kissing him softly. "Babe, Forks is my home now. Everyone I love is here. You, my dad, your family. I'll follow you anywhere, Edward, but I'm definitely more than happy staying here."

Edward held her close to his chest and nuzzled his nose just under her ear. "You're amazing, Bella. Do you realize that? I don't know how I ever got so lucky." When he finished, he started kissing her on the sensitive skin back there, causing her to groan. The conversation had effectively ended and round two had begun.

...

Edward woke up the next morning and smiled to himself as he remembered last night. Bella was lying naked in his arms, and after today, he would never have to wake up without her again. Today was the day she would become his wife. It wasn't like they had spent much time apart in the last week, but still.

As he laid there beside a sleeping Bella, he began going over what they had left to do before the ceremony. They had their clothes and rings, Rosalie and Alice were going to be putting together the flowers today, the rooms were reserved, and the location was set. He decided he did need to put a call into Sam though, just to be sure they would have a place to change when they got there. Somehow, he didn't think Bella would want to wear her dress for two hours during the drive; not to mention the fact that she didn't want him to see it until she was walking down the aisle to meet him at the altar. Another thing that had to be done was picking up their marriage license from the courthouse at noon.

He also needed to tell Esme that Bella was okay with staying in Forks. He knew she would be thrilled beyond belief. Figuring that Bella would sleep for at least another hour or so from staying up until the early morning hours, he decided he may as well call Sam now and then go find Esme. Ever so carefully, as to not wake her up, he extricated himself from her and climbed out of bed.

He slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and then grabbed his cell phone. When he got down to the kitchen, he found Esme sitting in the same stool as last night. "Morning, mom." She smiled at him knowingly before turning back to the paper in front of her. "Are you still looking at properties?" Since she was there already, he figured he might as well talk to her first. Besides, it was still pretty early and he wasn't sure what time Sam would be getting up.

Esme laughed. "Of course I am. Like I told you last night, we want you close by. I know you need to talk to Bella about it, but I've always been an optimistic person. It's in my nature." As if that explained it all, she once again turned back to the paper, making Edward chuckle.

"Mom?" When she was looking at him again, he continued. "I talked to Bella last night about everything." Esme perked up when he said that, and he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "She said Forks is her home now and that she's okay with staying here. She said she'd follow me wherever I go, but that she would be more than happy here. I know I'll probably have to go to college in Seattle, but I want our home to be here."

She was literally bouncing up and down on the stool by the time he was finished, and the moment the last word left his mouth, she was standing and pulling him into a tight embrace. "Oh, Edward! You don't know how happy that makes me," she gushed. "And Carlisle will be absolutely thrilled. We never considered being grandparents so young, but now I just can't wait."

_Is she really talking about becoming a grandma already? Jesus! _"Mom, Bella and I aren't even married yet and already you're planning the arrival of your grandchildren? I talked to Bella about where we wanted to live, not when we wanted to start our family. We're only eighteen and haven't even finished high school, dammit." He couldn't help but laugh; it was so like Esme to get ahead of herself when it came to planning the future. Then again, the image of Bella, round with child, flashed through his mind and it was a beautiful sight.

Esme sighed wistfully. "You're right Edward, and I'm sorry. I just can't wait to be a grandma." She had a faraway look in her eyes and he figured she was daydreaming about possible grandkids.

Clearing his throat to draw her attention back to him, he continued. "Anyway, the only thing I ask is that Bella and I are allowed to take part in the decision before you buy anything. I'm sure we'll be happy with almost any house you decide on, but it's still going to be the place we live for the rest of our lives; I want to make sure it's a good fit for us."

"Oh Edward, of course you and Bella can have a say in the decision for your house. I'm just so happy that you guys are going to stay close by. Do you have some time now to look at the ones I think are promising?"

Edward chuckled. Esme would always be Esme. "Actually, I don't right now mom. I've still got some things I need to do this morning to get ready for tonight and I want to have it done by the time Bella wakes up." He paused when her shoulders dropped slightly, but then went on. "But, we're only going to be in Port Townsend tonight and tomorrow night. When we get back on Sunday, maybe we can all sit down then?"

"Of course. I guess I'm just too excited about the prospect of one of my kids getting married. You guys are growing up and I don't want to lose any of you."

Edward pulled her into another hug and then kissed the top of her head. "I know mom, and you're not losing me, I promise. We're just adding Bella into the mix."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Thank you, Edward. That's just what I needed to hear. Do you need any help with anything?" she asked, releasing her hold on him.

"Nope, I think I've got it, but thanks. I need to call the keeper at the lighthouse to see if we'll have a place for us to change when we get there. If not, I'm going to need to make other arrangements. Oh, but if you want to go find Alice and Rosalie and see if they need any help putting the flowers together, that would be a big help." He really didn't have much to do today, but he knew Esme wanted to feel involved and thought that was the best place for her.

"I can do that. Oh, and Edward?" she asked, waiting for him to acknowledge her. "Congratulations."

He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. "Thanks mom."

After she left, he picked up his phone to call Sam. It was after nine, so he figured there was a good chance he would be up. He was, and the conversation went really well. Sam said that there were a few places they could use to change and actually offered his own room for Bella to get ready in. Edward couldn't believe he had made such a great friend back when he was such a recluse. Bella brought out the best in him, but Sam must have known it was there all along because he had no problem taking him under his wing.

This was it though; in a few short hours, he and Bella would be getting married. He had butterflies in his stomach, but they weren't from nerves, they were from excitement. He had met the girl of his dreams, his soulmate, and she loved him like he loved her. Today, they would join their lives as one.

He was saddened a bit by the fact that his real mother and father wouldn't be there to see it, but he knew they'd be there in spirit. He had no doubt they loved Bella already. She made him happier than he had ever been and that's all any parent ever wanted for their child, right?

As he was sitting at the island thinking about his parents, he felt two small arms wrap around him from behind. "Good morning," Bella said as she kissed the soft spot behind his ear.

He turned in the stool and pulled her into his arms, right where she belonged. "Good morning, Love. How did you sleep?"

"Really well after last night," she told him, a blush rising on her cheeks before she changed the subject. "What were you thinking about when I came in? You looked so deep in thought."

Edward couldn't help but smile; Bella knew him so well. "I was just thinking about how my biological parents weren't going to be able to be at our wedding today. After they died, I never thought I could be happy again, and for two years I wasn't." He lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "Then I met you and all that changed. I love you, Bella, so much."

Bella stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. When she pulled back, he noticed a tear had escaped her eye and he was quick to wipe it away. "I wish I could have met them, Edward," she whispered. "Do you think they would have liked me?"

He would never understand how easy it was for her to doubt herself. "Baby, they would have loved you. You make me so happy, and for that, I'm sure you've already won a spot in their hearts." He paused for a minute to think about his next words. "You know they'll be there today, right? Looking down on us, with your mother right beside them, smiling."

"Do you really think so?" she questioned.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know so. I love you, Angel, more than life itself. Now lets go see if Esme, Alice, and Rosalie need any help with the flowers before we have to go get our marriage license." Hand-in-hand, they walked upstairs to finish the preparations for the wedding later that day.


	71. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N Well, this story is slowly coming to an end. There will be one fore chapter and an epilogue after this. Thank you all for taking the time to share this incredible journey with me! I've had a blast and am proud that my first fanfic has turned out so well and had so much support. Thank you again! Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

Chapter 70 - Unexpected Visitors

Everything seemed surreal as Bella woke up alone in Edward's bed on the morning of her wedding. She had a very touching dream while she was asleep, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to share that dream with anyone; even Edward.

In her dream, she was alone in the meadow where she and Edward first talked; the meadow that would always hold a special place in her heart. She was lying in the grass watching the clouds float by on a beautiful autumn day when movement at the side of the meadow drew her attention.

At first when she saw a figure with blondish-brownish-reddish hair emerging from the woods, she thought it was Edward and she smiled. As the figure got closer though, she realized it wasn't one person approaching, it was two; a male and a female. The male was taller with more of a medium brown color to his hair, but looked so much like Edward it was scary. The female, the one who first drew her attention, had the same striking green eyes and odd colored hair as the love of her life.

Bella sat up and watched as two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen approached her with huge smiles on their faces. They were radiant and she knew she was looking at Edward's parents.

The couple stopped a few feet in front of her and looked down to where she sat in the grass. It was the man, who looked so much like Edward, that was the first to speak. "Do you know who we are, Bella?" Afraid that if she spoke her dreamworld would shatter, she simply nodded, taking in these incredible beings with wide eyes. "We thought it was important to visit you today. We want to thank you for what you've been able to do for Edward. What happened in the past was an accident, and yet he could never forgive himself. For two years he's beaten himself up over something that was beyond his control."

Edward's mother spoke next. "Bella, we want to thank you for everything you have done. You have shown Edward that it's okay to move on, that it's okay to be happy. He has the spark back in his eyes and it's because of you. I'm sorry we're not around to properly welcome you into our family, but today you become a Masen and we couldn't be happier. You may take the name of Cullen because of Edward's adoptive family, but from this day forward, you will always be a Masen to us. Thank you, Bella, for everything."

As the woman finished speaking, both figures in front of Bella started to shimmer before her eyes, and after a few seconds they disappeared completely. Bella was dumbfounded. She knew it wasn't real, but she still couldn't believe that Edward's parents had come to her in her dream. She was overcome with a feeling of peace in that moment.

It wasn't long after that when she woke up in Edward's room. Not knowing where he was, she slipped into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers and went to look for him. She knew she had a bunch of clothes in his room, but she didn't care. She loved the feeling of being dressed in something that belonged to Edward. It made her feel even more special.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Edward deep in thought at the island. She didn't hesitate to move behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She needed to feel him in her arms, to substantiate her dream somehow without giving anything away.

After she said good morning to him and they talked for a minute, she asked Edward what he was thinking about when she walked in. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was thinking about his parents, but it did. He admitted to her that he didn't think he could be happy again when they died and that he hadn't been for two years. She knew this, or course, but it still made her heart ache. Out of everyone she knew, Edward deserved to be happy more than anyone.

When she asked him if he thought they would have liked her, she was sort of fishing, but she needed to hear what Edward had to say. Was her dream just something her imagination conjured up or could it really be possible that Edward's parents had visited her subconscious? He was so sure in his answer that her heart swelled. She'd never know if the 'visit' had been real or not, but when he told her they would have loved her, it gave her hope.

...

When Edward led Bella upstairs to see if his mother and sisters needed any help with the flowers, he was blown away with what they had accomplished this morning. They already had boutonnières made for both he and Emmett, plus extras for Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, and Pastor Webber. They looked great too.

They were just finishing up corsages for themselves and then they planned to start on bouquets for Bella and Angela. Having them help was the best idea ever and he had to remember to thank Alice for it later.

When the women told Bella and him that everything was under control and they would be hindering progress rather than helping, they decided to head back to his room and packs their bags for the next couple of days.

When they got to his room, Bella climbed up on his bed at patted the space beside her. Edward closed his door and engaged the lock before joining her on the bed. They still had about two hours before they had to head to the courthouse, and packing wouldn't take any time at all, so he hovered over Bella before moving in to kiss her sweet lips. Being with her was absolute heaven and he never wanted to be anywhere else.

For a next hour, Edward gave her a preview of what it was going to be like when they were married. He worshipped every inch of her body as he made slow, passionate love to her.

When they were both sated and thoroughly exhausted, he collapsed beside her and just stared into her chocolate brown eyes. There was so much depth to them, so much emotion, that he was left breathless. He saw love and happiness, excitement and curiosity, but he also thought he caught a glimpse of something else: sadness or regret maybe.

He brought his hand up to run his fingers over her cheekbone and she sighed, closing her eyes. It didn't seem to matter where he touched her or how, as long as it was his skin on hers, she reacted in some manner. "Bella, look at me," he whispered, his face mere inches from hers. When she opened her eyes, the sadness was more pronounced. "What's wrong, Love? Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

Bella took a deep breath and tried to avoid his gaze, but he wasn't having that. He put a hand on each side of her face and held it there, ensuring she would have no where else to look but at him. "It's nothing Edward, really. I was just thinking about your parents and my mom again. I want to believe more than anything that you're right. I want to believe that they're out there and happy for us, its just so much to fathom, you know?"

Edward felt himself breathing a sigh of relief. Of all the things Bella could be sad or worried over, this one he could handle. "You're right, Bella, it is a lot to try and understand. Do you want to know how I know that they're out there?" Bella nodded her head as she continued searching his eyes for an answer. "I know they're out there and they're watching over me because of you. Call it fate, call it divine intervention, call it whatever you want, but Bella, you're here for a reason. I believe that my parents had a hand in bringing you into my life."

Bella was silent for a minute as she continued to search his eyes for something. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Edward, I know we've never really talked about your parents, but do you happen to have a picture of them I could look at?"

To say he was confused would be an understatement. "Bella, I don't understand. Why would you want to see a picture of my parents?"

Instead of answering his question, she started to beg. "Please, Edward. It's important. I need to see something before I can try to explain it. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Bella. Completely," he told her as he climbed off the bed and dug through his shorts for his wallet. Once he had it in his hand, he pulled out a small picture of his parents that he hadn't looked at in over two years. His mother and father were always so happy together, and it showed on their faces in the photo. After studying it for a minute, he went back to where Bella was waiting for him on his bed.

He looked at the picture once more before handing it to Bella, curious to see her reaction. What he didn't expect was for her to gasp and start crying almost hysterically. He had no idea what to make of it and started to panic.

...

Bella had been fighting with herself all morning on whether or not to tell Edward about the dream. They were going to be married in about eight hours and things were coming together perfectly. The Cullen girls had the flowers under control, so Edward had taken her back to his room where she had climbed on the bed, patting the space beside her.

When Edward joined her, he didn't waste any time. They ended up spending the next hour or so worshipping each other and the bond they shared. Edward always knew how to make her feel cherished, loved, and appreciated. When they finished, both utterly exhausted, Edward collapsed beside her and just stared into her eyes.

As she returned his gaze, she got lost in his emerald eyes and was brought back to the meadow and the visit she had in her dream. Edward's soft touch along her cheekbone brought her out of her trance and she sighed as she closed her eyes, perfectly content.

When Edward asked her what was wrong, she wasn't sure what to say. He seemed so concerned about her that she knew she needed to tell him about her dream, but she didn't know if he'd think she was crazy or not. She would basically be admitting to the impossible.

As she looked into his striking green eyes though, she had an idea. She wasn't even sure if the people she had seen in her dream where really Edward's parents or if they were something her subconscious had conjured up, but there was one way to be positive. That's when she decided to ask him if he had a picture of his parents.

He seemed confused at first, but went to grab a small picture from his wallet. When he joined her on the bed again, he took another meaningful look at the photo and then handed it to her. She gasped as she took in the image in front of her. She was staring at two faces that she had only seen once before. The same two faces that appeared in her dream just this morning. She couldn't believe her eyes and burst into tears, causing Edward to freak out.

"Oh my god! Bella? What's wrong?" Edward was trying to wipe at her face as her tears continued to fall. Finally, he gave up and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his bare shoulder. When she finally pulled herself together, she told him all about her dream this morning.

Edward's reaction was to hold her even tighter and cry with her. "I told you they would've loved you, Bella. I had no doubt in my mind."

They ended up holding each other on Edward's bed for several more minutes. Finally, they were able to pull away and look at each other. There were so many emotions passing between them in that moment, but it was wonder that was the most prominent on both their faces. "Did they seem happy, Bella?" Edward finally asked.

She smiled up at him before kissing his lips. "They are happy, Edward. They're happy that you've started living your life again and they're happy that we found each other." She kissed his lips again before peeking at the clock on the nightstand. "Come on handsome. I need to hop in the shower before we go to the courthouse. Someone got me all sweaty," she told him as she winked. "Plus we still need to pack a bag if we're going to be staying in Port Townsend for a few days."

Edward smiled her favorite crooked grin and saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

As she was showering, she realized that she would still need to do her hair and put on some light make up. She didn't want to do that before they went to the courthouse, so she decided to ask Alice and Rosalie if they would help her get ready once they got to the lighthouse.

When she got out, she left her hair down to air dry, tossed on one of Edward's button down shirts, and a pair of jeans and she was ready to go. While she had been in the bathroom, Edward had packed two small bags with the necessities for their trip. She trusted him to have gotten everything, knowing that clothes would be pointless unless they decided to go out somewhere. Hand in hand, they walked out the door to Edward's car. In six hours they would be at the altar, exchanging vows, tying themselves together forever.

In six hours, she would become Isabella Marie Cullen. She would gain a loving and supportive family, but would also become part of a family that no longer lived on the earth. She would become a Masen; if not by name, then by spirit. She smiled to herself, knowing that today was the first day of her forever with Edward.

**A/N If you haven't had a chance to check out my other story, please do. Close to Home is completely different than this one, but I think you'll like it. If you do check it out, please don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks again for reading! **


	72. The Big Day

**A/N This is the final chapter of The Lighthouse before the epilogue. Thank you all who read and reviewed this story for making my first fanfic so memorable. You are all incredible! XOXO Enjoy the chapter and please please please let me know what you think! Thanks again! **

Chapter 71 - The Big Day

Everything went seamlessly at the courthouse. They were able to pick up their marriage license quickly and head back home. Edward was getting really excited. This was really happening. In a few short hours, he would take Bella as his wife. Today was the first day of their forever together and he couldn't be happier.

When they got back home, they went to check on the other girls. All the flowers were done and Alice and Rosalie were getting ready. "Oh Bella! You're back just in time!" Alice exclaimed and she bounced up and down on her toes. "Edward, what time do we have to leave? Rosie and I want to do Bella's hair and makeup if that's okay with her."

He glanced at Bella and noticed that she was tearing up beside him. Pulling her into a tight hug, he whispered in her ear. "Are you okay, Love? You don't have to let them play barbie if you don't want to."

Bella hugged him back fiercely. "It's not that, Edward. I'd actually love it if they would help me get ready. It's just that I've never felt like such a part of a family before. It's a little overwhelming to feel this loved. I'm sorry if I'm a little emotional."

He couldn't help but smile at her before bringing his lips down to meet hers in a very sweet kiss. "Get used to it, Baby," he whispered against her lips. "You're one of us now and we all take care of each other. Ali, I want to leave by two-thirty at the latest. That will put us up there by around four-thirty and give Bella plenty of time to get into her dress while we make sure everything else is ready. Em and I should have plenty of time to change too. Rose, are you bringing the dress up in your car, or should I put it in mine?"

"I've already got it in my trunk along with yours and Emmett's tuxes and the flowers. We should be all set. Now get out so we can beautify your fiance!" She laughed and winked at him as she grabbed Bella out of his arms and pulled her toward the bed. Alice had already laid out all sorts of make up and accessories.

Edward couldn't help but growl at his sister. "She's already beautiful, Rosie. Nothing you can do to her will make her more so," he said as he walked over to where she had pulled Bella. "I love you, Beautiful. I'll just be making sure we don't forget anything we need to do; I want this day to be absolutely perfect for you." With a final kiss to her inviting lips, Edward walked out the door and down the hall to find Esme.

...

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you excited?" Alice was being Alice, jumping up and down as she tried to decide what to do with Bella's make up. Rosalie was going to do her hair while Alice worked on her face.

She couldn't help but smile widely at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Of course I'm excited, Alice. I love Edward more than I can even express, and for some unknown reason, he loves me too. My life is complete now; marrying him today only solidifies it more."

Rosalie finally spoke up. "Alright you two, we only have an hour to get ready before we leave, so let's get working. We can talk while we beautify." She had a huge grin on her face and Bella realized just how pretty she was when she wasn't acting snobbish or bitchy. It was obvious that she was really sorry for what she said before, and that she was trying to make Bella feel welcomed into the family.

As Alice worked on her face, Rosalie curled and styled her hair. When her face was done, Alice grabbed her hands and started to give her a manicure. "Alice, you really don't have to do all this," Bella told her. She tried to use her head to gesture toward her hands, which were soaking in a small bowl in front of her, but Rosalie had a death grip on her hair.

"Don't move Bella, or I'll have to start all over!" Rosalie exclaimed as she tightened her grip even more. What the hell was she doing, anyway?

"We want to do it Bella. It's really the only way we can be involved today and we want to do our part to make it special for you both." Alice lifted her hands out of the water and patted them dry with a hand towel before attacking her nails with a nail file and cuticle trimmer. Bella had to admit that she kind of liked being pampered. "I would give you a pedi, too, but I don't think we'll have time." Bella couldn't help but laugh at that. Alice was definitely a force of nature that would take some getting used to.

Forty-five minutes after they started, Alice was done with her makeup and nails and Rosalie had finished her hair. She even added some baby's breath to it and Bella was curious to see how it looked. "Okay Bella, come look and tell us what you think!" Rosalie sounded just as excited as Alice had earlier and Bella couldn't wait to see it.

When she stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of Alice's bedroom door, she gasped. The brown eyed beauty in front of her was almost a stranger. Her eyes were bright, brought out by perfect make-up application. Her cheeks were rosy but still looked natural and she was positively glowing. "I love it, Alice! Thank you so much!" She knew she had to say something because Alice was looking at her with wide, waiting eyes.

Her eyes then travelled from her face to her hair and her breath caught in her throat. "Wow, Rosalie, it's beautiful," she whispered in awe. Rosalie had managed to put her hair up in a series of twists and curls, weaving the baby's breath all through it. It was going to look amazing with her dress and she was even more excited now than an hour ago.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Edward isn't going to know what to do with himself tonight," Rosalie said with a wink. With her makeover complete, Bella knew it was time to go find Edward so they could load up and leave. In just over two hours, they would be arriving in Port Townsend and in just over three, she would be walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams.

...

Edward found Esme in her room, so he knocked softly on the open door. She was already dressed and appeared to be ready to walk out the door. Upon closer examination, he saw that she was sitting on the bed with a photo in her hand. She waved him into the room and patted the bed beside where she was sitting. When Edward took a seat beside her, he noticed that she had been crying.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" he asked even though he thought he already knew the answer.

Esme wiped at her eyes and smiled softly at him. "I'm just so happy for you Edward. When you came to us two years ago, you were so lost. I didn't know what to do or how to help you, and that's my job; that's what I do for a living. I felt like a failure for the first time in my career, knowing you had so much potential to be happy but you refused.

"When Bella walked into my office two months ago, I just knew that you were meant for each other. When I noticed her staring at this picture," she held up the frame to show the same picture she keeps in her office of the entire Cullen family, "I saw that she was drawn to you. It's almost as if she knew it then too, without ever having met you."

Edward smiled and pulled Esme into a hug. "I think you're right, mom. Bella told me about a dream she had last night and I think my mom and dad played a part in us meeting. They're happy for me."

Esme squeezed him back before replying. "We're all happy for you, too, Edward. You may not be blood, but we love you as if you are. Now, I'm assuming you didn't come here to reminisce?"

"Wow, you're good mom," Edward smirked. "Actually, I was hoping you'd help me keep my head on straight while Rosie and Ali are giving Bella a makeover. I don't want to forget anything for tonight. I want to make this perfect for Bella."

"Of course, Edward. Tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."

For the next thirty minutes, Edward and his mom made a list to make sure everything was taken care of. They checked everything off as they went and the only thing left was to call and see if Charlie wanted to ride up with Edward's parents. Esme, obviously trying to take some of the burden off of Edward, offered to make that call and disappeared into the study. When she came back out, she confirmed that Charlie would be here in about fifteen minutes and that Carlisle was on his way home from the hospital and should be walking through the door any minute. "What about Em or Jazz? Have you seen them?"

Esme laughed. "Where are they ever? I think they're downstairs playing video games or something."

"Thanks mom," he said as he headed toward the stairs. He needed to make sure his brothers were ready to go and if they weren't he was seriously going to kill them.

...

This was it. Bella was sitting beside Edward on the way to Port Townsend. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all riding in Rosalie's Spyder, following behind them, and Carlisle, Charlie, and Esme were in Carlisle's Mercedes behind that. Pastor Webber and Angela were meeting them at Point Wilson at five pm and the ceremony would be held at sunset, which would be around six.

For the two hour car ride, Bella held Edward's hand tightly. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and she had butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't nervous though, she was excited. She couldn't believe this was actually happening.

If you would have told her six months ago that she'd be beside the man of her dreams, on the way to her wedding, she would have laughed. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, but it was all for the better.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Edward asked, squeezing her hand in his.

She looked over at him, drawn from her thoughts, and smiled. "This is really happening, isn't it? It just seems so surreal."

He glanced sideways for a moment, meeting her eyes with a wide smile on his face. "It really is, Baby. Are you nervous?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p.' "Just really excited!"

When they arrived at the lighthouse, Sam came out to greet them, offering Edward a hearty handshake and then pulling Bella into a quick hug. "Congratulations you two," he said as he pulled back. "I'm sure you've already heard about how young you are and how fast you're moving, so I'm not going to say any of that. I can see that you're head over heels in love with each other and that's all that matters to me."

Edward thanked him and then introduced him to his family and Bella's dad. They all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries before Sam led them into the building and showed them which rooms they would have access too. Bella was in shock for a minute that Sam had given up his own room for her so that she could get ready. She could feel her eyes well up with tears but she blinked them back. She knew she couldn't cry yet. She didn't want to ruin all of Alice's hard work. "Thank you, Sam. You have no idea what this means to us," Edward said, squeezing Bella's hand. He must have known what she was thinking just by the look on her face.

Turning to her, he pulled her face up and kissed her lips. "I love you, Bella. I'm going to go with the boys to get everything set up and then get changed. Rosie will bring in the flowers and Em will bring in your dress. Is there anything else you're going to need before I go?"

Bella thought for a minute but couldn't come up with anything. "You're amazing, Edward. Thank you for everything you've done so far, but I think I'm good now. I love you!" She stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss before letting him go. As he walked off, she noticed a bounce to his steps and had to smile. He was more like Alice than he would ever admit.

A few minutes after Edward left, Rose came in carrying a box with the flowers in it, followed by Emmett, who had her dress and bag of accessories in his hands. He set everything down on the bed, gave Bella a tight hug, kissed Rosie fully on the lips, and then left. Alice came bounding in a second later and closed the door behind her. "Alright Bella, let's get you ready!"

Angela showed up while Alice and Rose were fastening up her dress. When Bella turned around, Angela squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh, Bella! You look absolutely gorgeous! Who did your hair and makeup?"

Bella smiled, looking at Rose and Alice before turning back to Angela. "My new sisters. Rose did my hair and Alice did my makeup. They did a great job, don't you think?" Bella did a little spin so her friend could get the full effect and then pulled her into a hug.

"Definitely!"

Alice helped Angela slip into her dress while Rose helped Bella put her shoes on. "Alright, Bella. I think you're ready! I'm going to take these boutonnières to the men and mom, and then come back to check on you, okay?"

"Okay, Rose. Thank you for everything you've done these last two days. I couldn't have done this without you, Alice, and Esme." Bella pulled her into a tight hug before watching her leave the room with the flowers.

While Rose was gone, Alice helped Bella with her jewelry, first fastening the beautiful necklace around her neck and then moving on to the intricate bracelet. Once those pieces were on, Bella slipped the earrings into her ears and then looked at herself in the mirror. The woman looking back at her looked so happy. It was almost as if she was looked at a fairytale princess set to marry her prince charming, and in a way she was. Edward was her prince. In the short time she'd known him, he'd swept her off her feet and shown her what it meant to be loved unconditionally.

Bella was lost in her thoughts for a while. She thought about everything; marrying Edward, having her mom and his parents there in spirit, starting a family. A knock on the door pulled her out of her reverie and she spun around as Alice opened it.

"Baby, you look absolutely beautiful," Charlie whispered around a lump in his throat as he smiled at her.

Bella quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered in response as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Oh no you don't, Bells. You're not allowed to cry for another few minutes," he tells her. His attempt at humor works and she feels her lips pull up into a smile. "There, that's better!" He nods, satisfied. "Alice, you'd better get upstairs and take a seat. Angela, Emmett is waiting for you at the top. Bella and I will be up in just a momenr, I just need a minute with her alone, okay?"

Both ladies nod before going to the box of flowers. Angela grabs the smaller bouquet and Alice grabs the larger one and brings it to Bella. "Good luck, Bella. You really do look beautiful," she said before following Angela out the door.

Bella turned back to her father and smiled at him. "Are you okay, Daddy?" she questioned. She saw that his eyes were red and glassy and she knew he was holding back his tears, trying to be strong for her.

"I'm okay, Bells. I'm just really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Daddy, but its not like I'm moving across the country. Edward and I have decided we want to stay in Forks. Carlisle and Esme are buying us a house as a wedding present, too. Daddy, I just got you back; there's no way I can leave you again so soon, okay?"

Charlie hugged her tight, speaking into the top of her head. "Okay, Bells. I'm glad you're not leaving, but I really just want you to be happy. I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She squeezed him back for a minute before pulling away. "Is it time?" Charlie looked at his watch and nodded, offering Bella his arm. "Don't let me fall down the stairs, okay?" she joked halfheartedly. She was actually terrified of slipping and falling on her way up.

"I wont, I promise," he said as he led her to the stairs.

This was it.

...

Edward stood at the makeshift altar next to Pastor Webber. To say he was anxious would be an understatement. In just moments, Bella would come down the aisle and become his wife and he couldn't wait. Sam was sitting with Edward's family in folding chairs on the observation deck, waiting for the ceremony to start. There was a little aisle between the chairs where Angela and Emmett would walk, followed by Bella and her dad. Any moment now.

Just when he thought he was going to go crazy from waiting, he saw Angela and Emmett approaching. Angela was in a beautiful green dress with a wrap covering her shoulders. She had a wide smile on her face as they approached him. Seconds later, Bella came into view, holding onto her father's arm, and his breath hitched. She was a vision of beauty.

His eyes travel from her toes to her face slowly, memorizing every inch of her. She was in a beautiful white silk gown, fitted to the top half of her body perfectly before flaring out slightly just under her breasts. There was intricate beadwork covering the bodice and intermittent spots along the skirt. The sleeves went just past her shoulders and then left the rest of her beautiful arms bare. The top of the dress was cut so it showed just the right amount of cleavage and his mouth started to water as he thought about taking it off of her.

As his eyes moved to her face, he saw the smile she offered him as they approached. He had never seen so much excitement in her eyes or happiness on her face. If he had any worry about her having doubts, it would have been doused with the look on her face in that moment. She was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful, and she was here for him: to marry him.

When they finally reached him, Charlie took her right hand in his own and kissed her cheek before turning and offering her hand to Edward. The moment he took it, the whole world ceased to exist. It was just Bella and him, in their own private moment as they gazed into each others eyes. The sun was setting and they were finally ready to start the ceremony.

Pastor Webber began speaking, but Edward couldn't hear the words. Bella was still the only thing that existed in his world and he looked into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. When it came time for them to speak their vows, Bella went first. As the tears streamed down her face, she told Edward exactly what he meant to her and how grateful she was to have found him. "You are my lover, my soulmate, my other half. I will love you for every day of forever, Edward. We were meant to spend our lives with each other, brought together by a force more powerful than anything on this earth, blessed by those no longer with us. You have my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul. It is now and will always be yours."

Her words brought tears to his eyes just in time for him to speak his vows to her. "Bella Swan, I don't know what I ever did to deserve an amazing woman like you, but I am so grateful to have you in my life. When my parents died, I was left lost, floating at sea with no sign of the shore, no light to guide me in. For two years I was adrift and I lost all hope of ever finding happiness.

"Two months ago when I first saw you, you took over my every thought. Still, I didn't think I deserved happiness, so I did my best to forget you, to distance myself from you. When I heard about your attempt to end your life, my heart broke into a thousand pieces and I couldn't understand why. Perhaps it was because I myself attempted it once too, I don't know. All I know is that I ached to go to you, to hold you, to love you before it was too late.

"When my mom sent me to the meadow that day, she didn't tell why. She said I'd know when I got there, and Bella, she was right. I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I was afraid if I did, I would lose you forever. I couldn't let that happen, even if it meant opening myself up for the first time in two years. Bella, you healed me, and for that I will always be indebted to you. I promise to love and cherish you everyday for the rest of my life. Together, we can accomplish anything. I love you, Bella, now and forever and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much. You are my rock, my light, my beacon."

The tears were streaming down both of their faces by the time the words were spoken, and Pastor Webber continued with the ceremony. He instructed Bella to place the ring on Edward's left hand and she did so as her hands shook.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Bella looked into Edward's eyes and smiled through her tears. "I do," she said in a strong, sure voice.

The pastor then turned to Edward and instructed him to place the ring on Bella's left hand. With confident movements, he slipped the ring on her finger, where it would presumably stay for the rest of their lives.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

With joy in his heart and in his voice, Edward answered, "Absolutely, I do!"

"With the power vested in me by the great State of Washington, and in front of God and these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward didn't hesitate to pull Bella into his arms and kiss her with everything in him. He was so incredibly happy that he thought he would explode as his lips attacked her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the cheers and clapping from his family, but he didn't care; he was lost in all that was Bella, his wife.


	73. Epilogue

**A/N Well, this is it! I just wanted to take a moment to thank each one of you who read and reviewed this story. It means more to me than I can express. Also, just because the story is complete. doesn't mean I don't value the feedback, so please submit a review. Let me know what you thought!**

**Also, I'm currently working on a collaborative story with TeamEdwardForever1998. It's a totally different story than this, but if you liked this, you'll LOVE Close to Home. Check it out and let me know what you think! **

**I'm on Facebook and Twitter. Links are on my profile page. Feel free to add me as a friend or follow me.**

**Thank you all again... so so so much! XOXOXO**

Epilogue

Three Years Later

"Alright, Leah. Mike and little Bree have already had their breakfast. There's plenty of food and breast milk in the fridge if they get hungry again. You know where the Baby Einstein DVD's are and how to work the TV. Between those and the Disney Channel, they should be fine while we're gone. Keep an eye on Mike; he has a tendency to find trouble anywhere. If something does happen, call Dr. Peterson. His number is written on the whiteboard by the door. Oh, and we won't be able to answer our cell phones, but I'll be checking mine as often as I can, so text me if you need anything, okay?"

Edward was there beside her chuckling. "Love, Leah has watched the kids before, she knows what to do in an emergency. Now we need to go so we can get to court before it starts, okay? I don't want to miss any of the closing arguments."

Bella sighed heavily as she took another look around. These past several months had been so hard. The trial was being held just about every day and Edward insisted they attend the whole thing. What she hated the most was the hungry look in James' eye every time he was wheeled into the courtroom. (The accident had caused him to permanently lose the use of his legs.) She would have nightmares sometimes about him coming after her or Edward again or even the kids. Mike and Bree were such an important part of their lives now, she didn't know what she would do if something happened to either of them.

Mike was two and was conceived the month after Bella and Edward were married. He looked so much like his daddy that Bella just knew he was going to be a little heartbreaker. She smiled at the memory, although it was sort of stressful at the time. With the wedding and everything that had been happening, she had never gone to see Carlisle to get her depo shot. She ended up getting pregnant with only two months left of school; she and Edward were both set to graduate in December. It was a little weird to be married in high school, but neither of them cared. They had each other and that was all they needed. The pregnancy could have complicated things, but with such a short time left of school, they decided to keep it from anyone but their family and closest friends. Esme got her wish for a grandchild fulfilled sooner than she thought too.

Bree was nine months old and was the epitome of a daddy's girl. She had Bella's chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair and was absolutely flawless. She was also spoiled rotten, although if Bella was being honest, both of her kids were. Their entire family loved them so fiercely, they would do anything to protect them.

Bella was pulled out of her thoughts when Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetheart, are you okay? We really do need to get going." Oh right, the trial.

"I'm ready. Just give me a second to say goodbye to the kids." She turned back to Leah, who had a sleeping Bree in her arms, and leaned in to kiss her angel on the forehead. "I love you Bree," she whispered so as not to disturb her. Next she approached the table where Mike was coloring in his Transformers coloring book. He seemed engrossed, but as soon as he felt Bella behind him, he turned around, completely animated. Bella pulled him into a tight hug and whispered to him that mommy and daddy loved him and would be back soon. Edward followed behind her, kissing Bree and then hugging Mike as well.

With their goodbyes said, Edward held the door for Bella and they walked out to his Volvo hand in hand.

...

Edward could remember the day he received the call from Charlie; the day that would change their lives. He had been sleeping next to his pregnant wife when the phone rang and woke him up. He glanced at the caller id, and when he saw that it was his father-in-law, he quietly slipped out of bed and into the hallway, closing the door before he answered the phone. He didn't want to wake up Bella.

"_Well, good morning, Charlie! What's got you calling so early?" Edward had grown to love Charlie as if he were a third father. He felt truly blessed to have so many amazing people in his life._

_Charlie got straight to the point, as always. "Edward, we need to talk about something really important, but I don't want to freak Bella out. I'm assuming she's still asleep?"_

"_Yeah," Edward said before a yawn overcame him. "Do you want to come here? We can talk over a cup of coffee in the kitchen." Charlie agrees and says he's already outside. Edward's heart starts beating a mile a minute and he knows that whatever Charlie wants to talk about is serious. He opens the door to his father-in-law and pulls him into a tight hug before leading him into the kitchen. "Alright Charlie, what's going on?"_

"_Son, there's no easy way to say this," Charlie began after taking a deep breath. "Police found a body in the desert outside of Los Angeles and ballistics matched the bullet with the gun James had on him when he kidnapped Bella."_

_Edward sucked in a deep breath, already knowing the answer to his question but still needing to ask. "Who was it, Charlie?"_

"_It was the girl who was going to testify against James in the rape trial. Her name was Kate Denali. She was shot twice in the chest and bled out. Poor girl."_

_Edward felt sick to his stomach as he thought about the fact that it could have been Bella. James had kidnapped her by gunpoint. If she hadn't have been quick minded, he may have done the same to her. "So what does that mean, Charlie?"_

_Charlie went on to explain that more charges would be brought against James, this time including murder. He told Edward how the murder case would take precedence over all the charges in Washington and James would more than likely be extradited to LA County for that trial. He then explained that he was trying to get some strings pulled in order to speed up the court process there in Washington. He was hoping that James' trial there would be over and done with by the time the District Attorney in LA pulled a case together. He was confident that he would be able get it done though._

Charlie was right. He had been able to expedite the trial in Forks. James was found guilty of assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, and attempted rape. He was sentenced to seven to fifteen years in prison with no possibility for early parole.

His trial in LA County had taken much longer. Edward and Bella actually moved there temporarily so they could attend each day. With Esme's help, they were able to find a nice, small house to rent on a month-to-month basis while the trial occurred. Two months stretched into four and then to six. Luckily, they were able to go home to Forks on the weekends and during any extended breaks in the trial. It was always a relief to get out of all the smog and hustle and bustle of the big city and back to their small, peaceful town.

Everything was coming to an end though. After closing arguments today, all that was left was for the jury to deliberate. The prosecution had presented an ironclad case and he had no doubt in his mind that James would be found guilty, but he had to know for sure. Charlie, along with Carlisle and Esme had flown in last night to show their support and Edward was grateful for that. As he led a very distracted Bella to the car this morning, he knew they could use all the support they could get.

...

The lawyers gave their closing arguments but Bella couldn't listen. She was focused on James, who kept turning to stare at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She knew she didn't have to be afraid of him with her family by her side, but she couldn't help it. Each time James would turn around, Edward would pull her into his side and whisper sweet words into her ear.

"It's okay, Love. I'm here. He can't hurt you. He's never going to hurt anyone ever again, I promise."

She knew he was saying what he thought she needed to hear, but she could also hear the conviction in his voice. He felt like he had failed her once all those years ago and she could tell he was determined to never let it happen again. With each day that passed, she grew to love him more and more.

After closing arguments were done, the judge gave the jurors instructions and then sent them out to deliberate. James was wheeled out of the courtroom next, but as he left, he caught Bella's eye and licked his lips. He was still trying to get to her and if she was being honest, it worked. The only way she would ever feel fully at peace was if he was found guilty and sent to prison for the rest of his life.

...

Edward wanted to kill that no good sonofabitch. As he was being pushed out of the courtroom, he did something that caused Bella to cower into Edward's side. By the time he looked toward the creep, James had a big smirk on his face. He met Edward's gaze and winked at him just before disappearing through the door.

Charlie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he held Bella close to him. "It's okay, Son. The case is so strong. I'll bet the jury comes back with a guilty verdict sometime today. Let's go grab some lunch and then we can go back to the hotel to hang out. They'll call you when the jury comes back and it'll only take us a few minutes to get here."

Edward looked toward Carlisle and Esme who both nodded their approval of Charlie's plan. Finally, he looked down to Bella and noticed her eyes were glassy. "What do you say, Love? Wanna go get something to eat and then go hang out while we wait? You know how much the food here sucks."

A laugh escaped from Bella's mouth and made Edward smile. "Sure," she said smiling up at him. "I'm up for anything, as long as it's with you." Together, they all walked out of the courthouse to grab a bite to eat and wait for the verdict.

Two hours later, Edward's cell phone rang. This was it, the call they had been waiting for. Edward was told that the jury was in and they needed to head back to court to hear the verdict.

As they sat in the courtroom, he had his arm wrapped tightly around Bella, securing her to his side. He knew she felt comforted by his touch alone and he could only imagine how stressed she was in that moment.

One by one, the jurors filed into the juror box and took their seats. They all had poker faces securely in place as they waited for the judge to reconvene the trial.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked the foreman.

"We have, Your Honor."

"For the charge of aggravated rape in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We the jury, find the defendant, James A. Ellsworth, not guilty."

Edward's heart dropped into his stomach. He knew the rape charge was a long shot at best because Kate couldn't testify, but they wanted to charge him with it anyway. He only hoped that the murder charge would have better results.

"For the charge of murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty, Your Honor."

And that was it; the three words they had waited more than three years to hear. James was found guilty. The judge set the sentencing hearing out one month and adjourned. Edward could finally take Bella and the kids home, where they belonged, and they would be able to live their lives without fear. This was the beginning of their happily ever after.

The End

**A/N Don't forget to click the review button!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. The thoughts and ideas behind this story are my own.


End file.
